What Once Was (A Steins Gate 0 Story)
by Tailsfan55
Summary: After failing to save Kurisu, Okabe decides to move on with his life. Through the artificial intelligence program, Amadeus, he gets close to her again. Things are going well, until he hits the turning point in his life, throwing him into a familiar world. When the chance to see her again arises, he is forced back into the life he left behind. He thought it was over, but...
1. The Confession

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 1-The Confession**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

It was the year 2010 in the city of Akihabara, located somewhere in Japan. A place known, as the 'Future Gadget Lab' was one of the many locations contained within its borders. The 'Future Gadget Lab', despite its name, was quite different to its namesake in many ways. In fact, it was completely the opposite in all ways save for one. The inventions that it held were the only thing similar to what an actual lab would be like. Currently, the only one inside the building was a young man by the name of Okabe Rintarou. This man with his stringy jet-black hair, and the bags under his eyes, along with the black suit he was wearing was clearly a troubled soul. Anyone who saw him could see that something very bad had befallen him. That something was the death of the person he most cared for at his own hands, no less. Currently, he was talking to a computer model of her on his smart phone like a crazy person.

It wasn't like he was actually crazy, but that's what he felt like every time he talked to the simulation of a woman on his phone in public. No, he wished he could write off all of the flashbacks he frequently experienced, and his memories of all the things that had happened but also didn't at the same time, as something simple. But alas, life never was. Let's just say that what his mind held a record of, was different than what everyone else had. As in, someone else could be at the same place he had been and remembers something happening that never did from his point of view. The reason for this was a long story, but it basically involved a microwave time machine and parallel worlds known as 'Worldlines'. In the end, to get back to his original worldline, he had to leave his loved one behind. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had a chance to save her once he returned, but in the process, accidentally killed her instead.

Now, whenever he closed his eyes, he felt her warm blood on his hands as she breathed her last breath in his arms. Falling into depression and attempting to forget about her, he continued life like a normal man, unlike the mad scientist Hoouin Kyouma bent on unleashing chaos on the world that he used to be. It was a fake persona intended to entertain, anyway. Now, he was just Okabe Rintarou, a simple college student powerless to walk any path other than the one fate deemed appropriate for him.

In this world, none of the time he spent with the woman known as Makise Kurisu had ever come to pass. The three weeks he spent on his adventure were gone in the blink of an eye, ripped away from him by the cruel hand of fate. Just as he was recovering, if only very slightly, the computer program known as 'Amadeus' revealed itself to him. It was an AI SO advanced, that it could take the memories from a person's brain and essentially become a virtual version of them, complete with a realistic CG model of them on the screen. It even sounded like the person, through the use of voice samples.

The only downside about it, was that it had no body to move around with either. Another feature, though it is the last to be mentioned, is the ability of Amadeus to use the phone's built-in camera to see its surroundings as a substitute for eyes. This is also how it identified the person it was currently talking to. It was inevitable given their past relationship, but Okabe had gotten close to Kurisu again the more they talked. For the very human-like computer program, it was actually the first time, since her memories ended eight months before the two had even met.

Although, the Beta worldline was very different from the Alpha one, so the three weeks they spent together had never happened here. The only reason the former mad scientist remembered, though it should have been impossible under normal circumstances, was because of his 'Reading Steiner' ability that allowed him to carry over memories from previous worlds. Either way, he had to rebuild their relationship from scratch by spending time with the 'Amadeus' Kurisu.

After several months spent together, where they talked at least once every day, this Kurisu had fallen in love with him too. Okabe had never been the same, ever since he learned who her killer was. He felt like a coward, too scared to try again after one failure. If his second attempt ended with the same result, he knew it would break him completely. It was as if he had betrayed her memory by not trying to save her when there was a chance that he would succeed, and it was making Okabe feel guilty. He decided that the virtual Kurisu needed to know what had happened to her original, and maybe he could obtain some sense of relief from the confession. Today was the day, so he went to the 'Future Gadget Lab' when he knew everyone had either already gone home, or were out doing something else. Okabe needed to do it in private, since he never told any of his friends about her yet, and it was dangerous to talk to her for long periods of time when his friends were around.

Upon arriving at the lab, he activated the Amadeus app present on the home screen of his smartphone with one tap of his thumb. The program opened immediately, displaying the face he knew so well on the screen. She smiled bashfully, with a hint of red on her cheeks, the moment his face came into view.

"H-Hey, Okabe. Did you need something?" Kurisu greeted, cheerfully.

This was where he was now, frowning and trying to come up with the right way to say what he needed to. The problem was that there was no good way to reveal a secret you had been hiding from someone for a long time, and no words were coming to mind. Just where was he supposed to begin? Wasn't there a manual he could read, that would tell him what he needed to say? Of course not, but if there was, it would be called something ridiculous like 'How to Reveal a Secret to your Virtual Girlfriend for Dummies'. That's what Okabe thought, anyway. Droplets of cold sweat ran down the back of Okabe's neck. Even though he acknowledged the fact that it was silly, he couldn't help but be worried about how she would take the news. What if she was so upset, that she never spoke to him again? He didn't think he could stand the thought of losing her a second time, computer or not. It might be better, if he just didn't tell her.

" _Come on man, get it together. If you can take on the Organization, then surely you can handle something as simple as this_." He gulped, suddenly realizing that all the saliva that once occupied his mouth had evaporated, leaving it as dry as the desert. By this time, she had noticed that something was amiss, especially when he didn't respond right away, and how he was doing his best not to look her in the eyes.

"Okabe, is there something wrong? You know you can tell me anything by now, don't you? I mean, I'm not as good as the real thing, but I'm always happy to help." The image on the screen of her happy expression, turned into a frown of concern.

When the experiment started, she was told about what she really was, just a copy of someone real. Of course, they didn't tell her the fate of that person, so as far as she knew they were still out there somewhere. Since Okabe was so depressed at the time, the creators of the program made up a story that a very close friend of his had passed away recently when they were introduced. But now, Okabe was about to reluctantly, I might add, shatter that illusion.

"Listen, Kurisu. Do you remember that time way back when we first met several weeks ago, and you were told that a close friend of mine had died?" Kurisu nodded in response. "Well, the truth is that I haven't exactly been honest with you. In fact, that person is someone that you are very familiar with."

Kurisu was getting impatient to know what had supposedly been hidden from her all this time, by the one she cared for. "Come on, Okabe! Hurry up and tell me!" She demanded, hands placed firmly on her virtual hips.

"All right, the reason that you would know so much about her, is that you are one and the same."

Her expression quickly turned to shock, at the surprising revelation. "You mean, you were upset because the original version of me died!? How did it happen?" She yelled, incredulously.

Okabe had been hoping she wouldn't ask, but also knew it was impossible for her not to. One of her main purposes was to learn things, so she was always interested in things she didn't know about. Okabe sighed, preparing to explain everything that had happened. If he were old enough to drink, and could stand the stuff, this would be where he would need one.

"You don't want to know, because trust me, I DO, and I wish I didn't. You see, Kurisu, you were murdered, and your killer…is me." Okabe hung his head, the perfect picture of a man who had lost who he cared for the most and was now broken.

"That CAN'T be true, Okabe! I KNOW, you're not that kind of guy. Explain it to me from the beginning, so that I might understand it better. Please?" Kurisu's eyes shone with sadness, knowing how much it pained him to dig up these memories.

"I don't know why I even told you this. I suppose, it may have been so that I could relieve my guilt, when I apologized to you. Not that it matters, since my words can no longer reach her wherever she is. Since I already started though, it wouldn't do to not finish the tragic story of my woes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour or two later, he had explained everything leading up to her death, worldlines and all. Kurisu was silent for several moments, after the news. Not that he could blame her for it. If he hadn't been there to experience these events himself, he probably wouldn't have believed it right away, either. The silence was deafening to the man who was currently sitting on the couch, holding his head in his hands, while leaning towards the phone that he had propped up on the coffee table in front of him. After about a minute or so, he mustered up enough courage to look up from the floor to glance at her expression. The face he saw currently was blank, likely evidence that the program was still sorting through the wealth of knowledge it had just gained, reviewing it until it was sure it understood the meaning.

Though it had only been such a short time, Okabe felt like hours, or even days had passed in the suffocating lack of sound. Attempting to calm down, he tried to think of other things to pass the time. Unfortunately, his eyes landed on the one thing he didn't want to see. In the corner of the room, a pure white lab coat was draped over the back of the chair in front of the desktop computer. The seemingly innocent coat, hid a deeper meaning than it seemed at first glance. On the inside of the coat, it was stained with blood left over from the time he had tried to save the one that he loved. He had never washed it, as a reminder of what he had done.

In fact, he had hardly left the Lab since then until the 'Amadeus' project experiment started. He traded his dirty coat for a black button up shirt. As far as he was concerned, the man known as 'Hoouin Kyouma' had died along with his hopes and dreams back then. His friends had never known her in this timeline, so they didn't understand why the death of a seemingly random girl impacted him the way it had. If it weren't for the fact that he could still talk to her through Amadeus, Okabe would have surely gone insane with grief.

By the time he looked back to see if she had changed her expression, it wasn't the one he thought it would be. Okabe had expected her to pass judgement on him, but it looked to be the exact opposite. Were those tears in her eyes?

" _Oh no, she was supposed to get angry like usual and yell at me, not cry! Daru always tells me that the worst thing you can do is make a beautiful lady cry, and now it appears that I have done it. What can I do now? It's not like I can just apologize for killing her, as if it was no big deal_."

"You're not going to get angry and yell at me like you normally would for something like this?! Come on, Kurisu. At least call me an idiot, or something!" Okabe begged, desperate to see her acting like her usual self.

The incredibly life-like image shook its head, locks of crimson swishing along with the movement. "Oh, Okabe! If I had arms, I would slap you right now!"

"What do you mean? Why?" He mumbled.

"While the original may have yelled at you all the time, I don't think she would have, in a situation like this. This scenario never happened to her, and it isn't likely to have occurred to anyone else either. At times like this, I must improvise a bit, since there are no memories to fall back on in regards to behavior. What I CAN say, is that based on the data you gave me, she doesn't blame you for what happened. You did your best and persevered, in conditions that would have broken many a man, much sooner than it took YOU to snap.

There is no way you could know the outcome of that risky endeavor, and to ask you to attempt it again, is too much. What I'm trying to say, is that you shouldn't blame yourself for something that is out of your hands, you dummy." She smiled warmly, wiping away the tears that still lingered in her eyes. "Now, hurry up and get back to the man I've come to know. Your face looks much better with a smile on it."

Okabe could feel a gentle smile slowly stretching across his face, against his will. Perhaps this conversation had done him some good, after all. The outcome left him feeling warmer inside than he had in a while. A hint of red dusted her image after pouring out her honest feelings to him. Was it hot in here, or was her processor overheating? Okabe felt heat creep into his face, as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Thank you, Kurisu. You have my deepest gratitude for pulling me out of the darkness, and forcing me to see the light. Metaphorically, of course. I really needed some form of closure after everything that has happened. Maybe, I can start to look forward now, instead of back."

"No problem Okabe, I'm always here for you." Kurisu replied, happy that she had gotten to help the man she loved.

Stomp, Stomp, and Creak! Okabe recognized the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Any minute now, they would be at the door.

"My apologies, Kurisu, but something came up. I'll call you back later, all right?"

She frowned, in a bit of annoyance. "You realize, that you will have to tell them eventually, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. What sort of fool do you take me for, woman? It's just that ONE difficult conversation, is enough for today."

Kurisu sighed, she was hoping for more time to talk to him. She forced a smile, a hint of sadness and loneliness hidden underneath it. "All right, I'll be waiting."

Okabe didn't notice anything but the smile, as he quickly pressed the end button on the call, just in time for a knock to fill the gap in between their conversation and silence. As Okabe got up to see who it was, and slipped the cell phone into his pocket, he couldn't help but feel like things were beginning to get better for him. What he didn't know at the time, was that the turning point in his life had just begun, but it might not lead down the road he wanted it to.


	2. The Turning Point

**What Once Was (A Steins Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 2-The Turning Point**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Another knock echoed through the room, as Okabe made his way to the door. "Okarin, Suzuha, Mayuushi? Is anyone in there? I forgot my key!"

"Hold your horses, man! I'm coming!" Okabe opened the door, allowing Daru to rush in. His face was flushed, like he had just run a marathon, and his shirt was soaked through with sweat. The former mad scientist was baffled by the disheveled appearance of his friend.

"Good lord, Daru, are you THAT excited to play the new computer game, you bought the other day?" Daru simply stared back at Okabe, not amused. "What is it, then? I wouldn't have pegged you for the type that would compete in the Olympics, surely." Okabe grinned a bit, seeming almost like his old self for a moment, as his rotund friend with the spectacles, rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny Okarin. Now, if you're done messing around, we have important matters to discuss!"

Okabe scoffed. "Oh, come now, Daru. Since when has there ever been a time, when you didn't want to goof off? In fact, if I remember correctly, in the old days, I was the one who had to get you to stop!" He continued, on too much of a roll to quit.

"Okabe, I said it was serious. Do you really think I would run, like three blocks to get back here, for my own health? I would never do something like this, if it weren't an emergency! I just don't have time for this right now, man." Daru was beginning to get impatient, and Okabe knew that it might be a good idea to stop the teasing for now.

 _"I know I shouldn't be teasing him like this, what is WRONG with me? I suppose, I'm just feeling better since the talk that Amadeus and I had. I know that he's right, though. There IS a time and place for these sorts of things, and perhaps this isn't the best one. I better hear what he has to say."_

"All right, Daru, what IS the matter?" Okabe finally responded.

"Okarin, I can't find Suzuha anywhere!"

The recipient of the message sighed, why was this so important? "Daru, how did you lose her? Last time I checked, you were supposed to be out having 'Daddy-Daughter Bonding Time' as you put it. I couldn't possibly have any news pertaining to her location, as I have been in the Lab, since you left a little while ago. If I HAD to hazard a guess, she might be on the rooftop with that infernal time machine she's so fond of."

Daru looked even more panicked, if that was even possible. "That's the thing, she never showed up when we were supposed to meet! And she isn't answering her phone, either! As for the roof thing, wouldn't you know if she were up there? You should have heard her if she entered or exited from there."

"That may be true for a normal person, Daru, but Suzuha has military training in stealth and combat. It is quite possible that she could go unnoticed by me if she so desired." Okabe said, acting as the voice of reason. Upon noticing Daru's disheartened expression, he sighed. _"I'm pretty sure that she can more than take care of herself, but it makes me feel bad seeing him like this. Perhaps, I should take his worries more seriously, and help him out. He IS one of my oldest and best friends, after all."_

"If you want, I'll go with you, and we can check out the roof together."

Daru smiled a little at this, and cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "That's why we love you, Okarin! I knew you'd come around eventually. Seriously man, thanks."

"It's no problem, at all. We are fellow lab mem-"

Suddenly, the whole building shook so violently that both men were knocked off balance, toppling over onto the floor. The force, was not unlike the tremor of an earthquake at ground zero. After no more than a moment, it stopped. From downstairs, in the CRT workshop came a familiar yell. "I don't know what you guys are doing up there, but keep it down! Don't make me raise your rent again!" Neither one bothered to reply, as they had more important things than that to worry about at the moment. After getting back on their feet, they shared a look as they got the same feeling. Somehow, they just knew that the source of that tremor came from the roof.

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, sprinting up the stairs and slamming open the door that lead onto the rooftop. They weren't prepared for the sight that awaited them. The time machine was there, but it had fallen over on its side, and a crater was in the spot it landed in. They had gotten there just in time to see the door open, smoke pouring out from within, as someone crawled out and fell onto the surface of the roof.

Daru gasped as he immediately recognized who it was, and hurried to her side, brow creased in worry. Okabe stood back for a moment, hands in his pockets. He had a feeling that he knew what she had done, or at least attempted to do. If it was true, then this was all his fault. "Suzuha! Daddy's here. What happened to you?" He wrapped his arms around her back, leaning her forward to a sitting position.

Her jacket was soaked through with blood on the right side and she was breathing shallowly. It was obvious, that she wasn't 'feeling so hot' for lack of a better term. Suzuha coughed, spitting out blood. Her eyes fluttered open, first seeing Daru right next to her, then searching for Okabe, and finding him standing a little bit further away. "Dad, I did it…I saved everyone." She whispered. "Can you call Uncle Okarin over here, I can't exactly shout right now…"

Daru nodded, not sure that he understood, but hoping that Okabe would. "Get over here, man! She wants to talk to you!" Okabe inched closer reluctantly, feeling guilty about the situation.

"Come closer." Her voice was raspy and dry. She waved her hand, beckoning him to her. The man that she was referring to, crouched down next to her, so he could hear what the girl had to say. "I did it, Uncle Okarin. I saved everyone…" She repeated, to an uncertain Okabe.

He grasped her hand. "B-But, I thought you said that I was the only one who could change anything? That if I didn't do anything, then the future couldn't be saved?"

She smiled slightly, more than a little proud at what she had accomplished. "Since it didn't seem like you would listen to my repeated attempts to get you to come with me, I decided that it was up to me to do something, before so much time had passed that it was impossible to go back far enough. I used the last of the fuel to go back to that day, and save the girl that meant so much to you, myself." She paused in the middle of her story, coughing up some more blood.

Daru had turned paler than usual. "Hey, take it easy! You're seriously injured, Suzuha."

She shook her head. "Just let me get this out, first. I took the blow that was meant for HER myself, and after her dad ran off, I knocked her out, then recreated the scene, just in time for your past self to see it. After returning to this time period, I ran out of fuel before I made it to the radio building, crashing it onto this roof. The future is safe now, so you won't have to worry about it anymore…"

Okabe should have known better than to assume she wouldn't try to do something, as headstrong as he knew that girl was. "Suzuha, you foolish, stubborn girl. I didn't ask you to do this for me. It was MY responsibility to lead us to Steins;Gate, and I failed you. I disappointed everyone, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't be what you wanted me to be when you needed it most." He was tearing up a bit, with shame and regret.

Suzuha didn't appear to be bothered at all by this, in fact, she gently smiled at him instead. "Uncle Okarin, I don't blame you for this. It was MY decision to go back alone, and I'm satisfied with the outcome. Whatever happens to me, I promise I won't blame you for it." Her energy seemed to be nearly depleted, and her face was extremely pale due to the massive blood loss. "I think that I'm going to take a little nap, I'm exhausted…" With that parting remark, she closed her eyes, going limp in Daru's arms.

His eyes widened in panic, fear at losing the only future daughter he would ever have, dominating his visage. "Suzuha, no! Don't leave me! Just hang on!" He stood up, ready to carry her down the stairs. He glared at Okabe. "I swear, if anything happens to her, then I'll hold you responsible." Even though he knew that it wasn't Okabe's fault, he still couldn't help but feel a little bit angry with his friend.

"Fair enough, old friend." Okabe replied. "I'll call the ambulance." Daru just nodded, disappearing down the stairs without another word. This left Okabe alone with his thoughts, at least he thought so, anyway.

"I already called an ambulance for your friend." A familiar voice sounded from the pocket on the university student's shirt. Okabe jumped, startled by the last person, or program he expected to be hearing from at this moment.

He pulled his phone out of its resting-place, revealing the image of Kurisu, arms crossed and all. "I'm guessing that you heard everything, and probably saw it all too, since I always keep the back-facing camera on for you."

She smirked. "Why would you have to guess, if the evidence that proves it's true is our conversation? If you don't want me to hear about the 'Life and Times of Okabe Rintarou', then you should make sure that you've actually closed the application every time we're done speaking. Just a friendly reminder."

He was a little annoyed by her teasing at such a critical moment, but at the same time, knew that she didn't mean anything by it and was probably trying to cheer him up. Okabe rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to say what he needed to. "Listen, Kurisu, I'm actually glad that I have the chance to speak with you again. If you heard what Suzuha said, then you should know what happens next."

Kurisu's face fell at his words. Understanding it, and accepting it were two very different things. Her tone was somber when she next spoke. "The worldline will change, and you will be gone."

Okabe looked no less somber than she did, now that the words were out in the open air. "Well, that's not entirely true. The worldline will change, and I WILL be gone, but that's not all there is to it. I will still be here, just not this version of me. Have I ever told you about the truth of the worldlines?"

Kurisu shook her head. "You only told me the briefest of information about them, not how they work."

"I thought so. Basically, in the simplest of terms, when I switch worldlines, I'll be swapping places with the Okabe that existed in this one previously. I don't have any memories from HIS time here, and when I switch again, he will have no memory of MY time here. What I'm trying to say, is that at any moment now, I could suddenly cross over. And while he may look like me, he most likely won't remember you. I just don't want you to be surprised, when it happens. I know that I may not get another chance to say it, so I wanted to get this off my chest while I'm still here. It has been an honor knowing you, Amadeus, and I will always treasure all of the time we spent together. I will never forget you, and even if it may not be the same as what I felt for her…" Okabe looked straight into her eyes, blushing faintly. " I love you."

Kurisu blushed heavily. "I-I love you too, Okabe. This all just seems so sudden. I learned that I'll never see you again, but at the same time, the fact that you enjoyed our time together as much as I did, makes me really happy. I never would have guessed that you would ever feel the same way about something like me. I'm not quite human, you know."

"Yes, well, I just wanted you to know that. It means a lot to me to have you around." He looked away, more than a little embarrassed.

Kurisu's eyes widened and she gasped. "Yikes! I just noticed that Maho has been trying to call me all this time, I better answer her or she'll suspect that something's up." Okabe and Kurisu looked at each other for what would most likely be the last time. "I'll talk to you later, if I get the chance, all right?"

"Of course, that would be nice."

With that last exchange, the screen went black, leaving Okabe truly alone. The time machine had gone back into cloaking mode. Even though it was out of fuel, it was still functional enough to camouflage itself, apparently. Since there was no longer any reason to stay up there, he went back down to the Lab and took a seat on the couch. There was no sign of Daru, as he had most likely hopped into the ambulance and traveled with his daughter. Okabe briefly worried about the consequences of taking her to the hospital. What if they asked about her background and found out that she didn't exist in this time? However, on the other hand, if they had kept her here, she most likely wouldn't have survived. Besides, Daru could probably come up with a convincing cover story. _"I suppose, I'd better text Daru and see how she's doing."_

'How is Suzuha?' he sent. A few seconds later, he got back 'Doc said she would be fine, she just needs a lot of rest and the recovery will take a while. No thanks to you. :( '

"Huh. He sent me a frowny face. That must mean he's still mad." Okabe said to himself. "I don't think it would be a good idea to go see her right now, so I'll just wait here. If I'm lucky, then I'll switch worldlines soon, and it won't be my problem anymore."

It wasn't that Okabe was being heartless or uncaring, because he certainly still felt guilty about making Suzuha feel like she had to do this. It was just that if this worked like he thought it would, and took them to Steins;Gate, then he would be exactly where he was supposed to be. There would be no worries for the rest of his days. He would finally be free of the madness that had plagued him ever since the summer. He might even be able to start a life with Kurisu, since there was nothing to get in their way. He had always blabbed on and on about the choice of Steins;Gate, and now, he might actually get there. Okabe had always been sure of one thing since this all began, and that was the fact that he would finally get his happy ending upon arriving in such a perfect worldline.

What he didn't know at the time, was that if he wanted to make it there, he would have to EARN his happy ending by going through yet another test of will. Those were the conditions for Okabe to enter the Gate of Steiner. It would not just be handed to him on a silver platter with a glass of champagne. No, the whims of fate would not be so kind. The Universe had other plans in store for the man known as Okabe Rintarou.


	3. The Plan

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 3-The Plan**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The minutes turned to hours, the hours turned to days, and the days turned into a full week. Suzuha was still in the hospital, and Okabe was still in the same worldline as before. For whatever reason, the changes that she had made weren't enough to activate Reading Steiner. That phenomenon only occurred if there was a major change to the history of this timeline. He trusted the girl enough to believe that the plan she had come up with was sound. If that were the case, then something must have gone wrong after she left. Kurisu must have died later that day, while Nakabachi was still there to take possession of her paper. If that didn't work and there was no fuel left, then using the time machine was out of the question. That meant that he would have to figure out how to change history in a major way, without any sort of D-mail or time leap.

Now, the only question was, how? He had never done that sort of thing before, so he certainly had his work cut out for him. Oh well, he would just have to iron out the details later. The last time Okabe spoke to 'Amadeus' Kurisu, it had been before the week began, when he thought that he was about to switch worldlines. It was probably about time for him to call her, and let her know that he was still here. Perhaps, they could even bounce ideas and theories back and forth, as to what he could do to make a big enough change. At that moment, both Mayuri and Daru walked into the Lab, bags in hand. Caught in deep thought, he had apparently not heard the door opening.

"Tuturuuu! It's Mayuushi!" Mayuri exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Yo, I'm back!" Daru said, in a similar fashion to Mayuri's greeting. They had both gone to visit Suzuha at the hospital, then stopped to pick up groceries for the Lab on the way back. Since Mayuri didn't know about the time machine, Okabe had simply told her that Suzuha had sustained her injury while fighting off some thugs that were harassing Ruka at the shrine. This had ACTUALLY happened on the same morning that she got injured, so Mayuri didn't question it. Daru's eyes widened. "Oh, hey Okarin. I wasn't expecting you to be here this early. Usually, you get here right on time or late."

"Hey, Okarin! Yeah, I agree with Daru. Usually, when we have a party at the Lab, you are…what's the word for it? Oh yeah! Fashionably late!" She giggled.

"Hey! What does a man have to do to get a little respect in his own lab?" Okabe protested, jokingly. "Oh, never mind. I didn't have anything to do before coming here, so I just came straight here." A smile had never left his face since the beginning of their conversation. For a long time after Kurisu's murder, he had stopped coming to the Lab. Recently, ever since he had begun his talks with Amadeus, his mood had slowly improved, and he started coming to the Lab again. Now, he could be found there at least 3 times a week, if not every day. Although he wasn't entirely the man he used to be, he felt better than he had in a long time.

He had never mentioned it to them since it involved Amadeus, but the reason he was usually late to the parties, was because he would take his time walking and conversing with her on the way there. Of course, he had his earphones in and the phone in his shirt pocket, so she could see the world around them. Most people who saw him, simply thought that he had gotten a call, which was the intention, but also pretty much the truth. The get-together that they had scheduled could hardly be called a party, at least according to Okabe's definition anyway. It was just going to be Mayuri, Daru, and Okabe hanging out in the Lab with a few more snacks than usual. It was a big deal to Mayuri that they celebrate the fact that he had recently taken over as the Lab's leader once more.

Back when he was struggling to deal with his depression, he handed over the Lab's ownership to Daru, thinking that he wasn't ever going to be coming back. Reluctantly, Daru accepted, taking over all of its affairs, except for paying the rent. Okabe still mailed the money to Mr. Braun himself, so he wouldn't have to set foot in the bad memory wasteland that was Akihabara. Since the Lab was originally only 3 members anyway, Mayuri thought it would be best not to invite everyone for this special occasion. It wasn't supposed to start until about 6:00, but Okabe had arrived about 10 minutes early, since he walked faster when he wasn't talking to Amadeus.

While Mayuri and Daru got everything set up, Okabe decided that he would go up to the roof to call Amadeus. He stood up from his place on the couch. " Excuse me for a moment you two, I have an urgent matter to take care of before the party." Mayuri didn't seem to suspect anything, but Daru raised an eyebrow at his friend's abrupt departure. Up on the roof, Okabe thought for a moment, trying to come up with what he would say to her when she answered his call. He was never the best when it came to speaking to women, virtual or not. It wasn't as easy as the inventions he and Daru had made during long hours in the Lab. THAT stuff he understood, especially if it came to explaining how something worked scientifically. He had only spoken to girls other than his friends a handful of times, until he met Kurisu. The art of speaking to girls was not something he had mastered, and how their mind worked was an even bigger enigma.

He sighed. Nothing had come to mind, so he would just have to figure it out as he went along. Tapping the screen of his phone with his thumb, the application opened, asking if he wanted to connect to Amadeus. He confirmed it, commencing the process that lead to the ringing of the phone as it attempted to establish contact. The call was soon picked up, showing the image of Kurisu, eyes widened in surprise, along with a thin layer of caution hidden just beneath the surface.

" _Is that really him? The other him shouldn't know about me, unless he accidentally stumbled across the app on his phone. What should I say to him?"_

Luckily, she was saved from having to answer right away, since he greeted her first. "Hello, Kurisu, it's been a while since we've talked, hasn't it? It turns out that the worldline shift was a false alarm." Okabe said, calmly. The caution disappeared, though she was still surprised, since she hadn't ever expected to talk to him again.

"I don't really know what to say to you. You SURE know how to keep a girl waiting, don't you? I mean, I thought I had lost you for good, and then I get a call that claims to be from your phone! To say this is unexpected, is an understatement. I'm not sure if I should be happy that you're still here, or angry with you for not calling me sooner." The expression on her face, as well as the tone of her voice, conveyed the mild annoyance she was feeling.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you, but this doesn't usually happen to me. I was trying to figure out why it never happened, and the only conclusion I can think of, is that the plan must have failed at some point after its supposed completion. Your original must have still been killed later down the line. Not that it matters, since I can't remedy that aspect of the plan without a time machine. I'll have to alter it in some other groundbreaking manner." Okabe theorized.

Kurisu put her hand to her chin, much in the same way Okabe did when he was thinking hard about something. "If you want me to, I can help you out. Maybe, by bouncing ideas back and forth between us, we could eventually come up with something that will give you an inkling of what to do next."

"To be honest, that WAS one reason that I called you." Okabe quickly backtracked, when he realized how that had sounded. "That is to say…I don't mean that I only called you, because I wanted to pick your brain a bit for ideas! I also wanted to hear your voice, after all."

She smiled a bit, stifling a laugh at his antics. "It's all right, Okabe, you don't have to apologize. You realize, that you don't have to be so uptight all the time around me. If you don't speak your mind, then how are we supposed to effectively communicate? It's not like I can read your mind, you know?"

Okabe looked off to the side for a moment, feeling a bit silly for assuming she would get angry, and immediately trying to remedy the situation before he had even heard her response. "You're right, I suppose. If you're willing, then I shall gladly accept your offer. I could use all the help I can get, and I don't want to miss a single detail when I'm considering all the options available to me."

Kurisu nodded in agreement. "Let's begin. I'll start us off. Theory 1:Since you have the memories from the other worldlines, you could build the Phonewave again in this one, and possibly send a D-mail to her that could save her life."

Okabe immediately shook his head. "That is out of the question. If I do that, then the 'Rounders' will show up to kill Mayuri again, and all the pain I've had to endure would mean nothing. While it IS the easiest plan to execute, I refuse to put this worldline in more danger than it is already in."

"Fair enough." A few minutes later, she had rattled off theory after theory, though none of them were good enough for Okabe to work off of. She found herself wishing that she had a blackboard and some chalk, so that she could write all of it down to keep better track of them all. This was it. The final theory that she could think of. This should be the only one he needed. "Theory 10:The copy of her paper that was stolen from the original Kurisu, was modified so that it was unusable were her father to betray her." Okabe was caught off guard by such an interesting statement after many that were not.

"That doesn't make any sense. If she was somehow able to predict such an outcome, then why am I still here? If it were true, then the future would have no reason to be saved, and Suzuha would not still be in the hospital."

"That's not entirely true. There is ONE way that the contents of the paper could still end up in their possession."

Okabe waved his hand, urging her along. "Come on then, out with it! If what you say is true, then this could be my only chance to fix things in a way that would result in the shift that I'm hoping for."

"The paper was typed up on her personal laptop, then a modified version was printed out and brought with her. The original draft should still be saved onto the hard drive of it. If you can find it, and destroy the laptop before it falls into the wrong hands, then you will get the result you so desire."

"That's pretty elaborate, for nothing more than a theory." Okabe was impressed.

"Well, that's because that one was actually the truth. It's what I would have done, so I'm certain that she would have done the same thing."

"Do you have any idea where it could be, since you seem to be so knowledgeable on the subject? It would help if you could at least, give me a hint."

"I'd start by asking Maho. I'm not 100% sure, but I think I've seen it in her room, in the background, while we were talking before."

"I see. I appreciate the help. Now, I wish we had more time to talk that wasn't just business, but I must get back to the little get-together that Daru and Mayuri planned for me. We'll have to continue this conversation later."

"I must admit that I'm a little disappointed, but I understand. Get back to your friends, before they start to worry. And try to have SOME fun, all right?" She smiled and winked, disconnecting the call.

Okabe smiled gently, glancing towards the stairs that lead to where they were waiting for him. "I'll do my best."

For a second, he almost thought he saw a shadow moving near the exit, in the corner of his vision. Not sure if he was seeing things or not, he went back to the Lab. Upon entering the room, he fixed his gaze on Daru, who was sitting on the couch, where he had been sitting earlier. He was trying to act cool and relaxed, but a bead of sweat ran down his face from his forehead, giving him away. "Daru, give it up. I know you heard my conversation."

Daru glanced over at Okabe, in an attempt to act like he had been there the whole time, and hadn't noticed him walk in. "Oh, h-hey Okarin. Did you finish your 'urgent matter' that you had to attend to? We were just about to start the party, right Mayuushi?" Even though he knew that he was caught, he looked to the girl that was also sitting nearby for help.

"We WERE about to start the party, but I'm not about to lie for you Daru." She turned to look at the man that was still standing at the entrance to the room; her eyes were apologetic, appearing to beg for forgiveness. "It had been a while since you left, so we went to check on you. I really am sorry that we heard some of your conversation. I promise that it wasn't on purpose, Okarin. I understand if you're mad, though."

While at first Okabe had looked a little annoyed, his gaze softened at Mayuri's statement. "No, it's all right, it's my fault for not telling you sooner. Just out of curiosity, how much did you hear?"

"We couldn't really make out what you were saying, and we were only there for the last few minutes. I could tell that it was a girl's voice on the other end though. I don't really mean to pry, but who was she, Okarin?" Mayuri questioned, innocently.

Okabe didn't really want to get into all the details if they hadn't heard the whole thing, so he just settled for a half-truth. "It's not that big of a deal, she's just a friend from university. We were discussing a project that we were assigned to work together on."

Mayuri seemed to be satisfied with that answer, though Okabe couldn't be sure of the extent of her belief in it. Even though she could be a little bit air-headed at times, Mayuri was smarter than most people gave her credit for. It was possible that she had picked up on something that was off about what he said, but she didn't know enough to say anything, so she kept quiet. Whatever the reason, Okabe was relieved that she had ceased inquiry about the matter for the moment, anyway. Though it could have been that she also sensed his reluctance to talk about it, and simply left it alone.

The party continued late into the night, all present deciding to camp out there, rather than go back home at such a late hour. Mayuri had brought her work clothes with her, so that she could go work her shift at May+Queen as usual in the morning. Daru could sleep anywhere, including at the computer desk, which he had done many times, and decided to again. Okabe tried to offer the couch to Mayuri, even though he usually slept there, but she had brought her sleeping bag to sleep in the floor. She couldn't be persuaded, so he would be sleeping on the couch, once more.

When Okabe went down the hall to the Lab's bathroom to prepare for bed, his phone began ringing. Seeing that the caller was Amadeus, he made sure to answer it, though he was a little annoyed that she had called so late. "Do you know how late it is? I was just about to get ready for slumber. A man with an intellect such as I, needs his beauty sleep, you know!" Okabe said, sounding a little more aggravated than he had meant to.

Kurisu crossed her arms with a huff. "Geez, who got your lab coat in a twist? For your information, I am well aware what time it is, but I have something important to tell you. It's not like I call because I like hearing from you, or anything. Who would want to talk to someone as insufferable as you?"

Okabe sighed, knowing that she was telling the truth about it being important, but feeling a little insulted at the same time. "I apologize. Can you please tell me? Just get it over with."

Kurisu nodded. "All right, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. While you were at the party, I asked Maho about the laptop, and requested that she let you look at it. I didn't tell her all the details about your situation, but she understood that since you were close to Kurisu, you would want to take a look at it. According to Maho, it's password protected, so she hasn't ever seen the contents of it. She said that if you think you can do something with it, be her guest. You can swing by her apartment tomorrow, to pick it up. I'll send the directions to your phone."

Okabe smiled, grateful for the help. "I appreciate your help, Kurisu. I'll be sure to stop by when I can."

Kurisu returned the smile, glad that she had been of some help to him. "No problem. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" With a chuckle, she ended the call, leaving Okabe to brush his teeth, and leave the bathroom.

 _"That really makes things easier for me. Now, all that's left is to acquire the key to the future we desire. I should have known that it would be protected. I haven't the foggiest idea what the password could be, either. It looks like I'll have to hand it over to Daru, and let him use his hack skills to decipher it. Maybe, I can ask him about it later. Although we should probably destroy it right away, I can't deny the curiosity that I harbor about its contents. Perhaps, I can sneak a peek at least. It IS her legacy, after all, so it seems cruel to just destroy it."_

As Okabe lay on the couch, covered by a blanket, waiting for the embrace of sleep to overtake him, he thought about what was next for his mission. A lot of progress had been made in the span of a single day. When the day had begun, he had next to no ideas about where he should go, and what the next step should be. But now, at day's end, he knew exactly which direction to head in.

What he didn't know, was what would be at the end of this new branch of the path he was on. He could only hope that it would lead to his desired outcome. This was his last chance to make things right, and there was no room for failure. If he knew where he would end up after this was all over, would he still travel to the destination? That was a tough one to answer, since he could not even begin to fathom what his future could be. Would this choice finally lead him to Steins;Gate? Only time would tell.


	4. Acquiring the Key

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 4-Acquiring the Key**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The next morning, Mayuri left for her part-time job at the cat-themed café that Daru loved so much. Although, to be honest, Okabe had a bit of fondness for the place as well. Their friend, Faris owned the place, and every girl who worked there wore a maid outfit, and spouted various cat-like sayings and mannerisms. If you were an otaku like Daru, then it was one of your favorite places to visit. Daru and Okabe were the only ones left in the lab, after Mayuri's departure. Daru didn't really have a job, though Okabe could have sworn that he mentioned having a small business that he ran on the side. Daru said that it was confidential, so the details he knew about it were minimal, as in absolutely nothing. His friend had even said that it was the type of thing that he would have to kill him if he found out, but Okabe assumed that he was joking at the time. Daru always did have a flair for the dramatic, after all. Even he could be dramatic at times, especially when he had taken up the persona of 'Hoouin Kyouma' for a while back then.

Okabe didn't have a major job, either, so to earn enough for rent, he had to work at his family's grocery store. They didn't need his help every day, though, so a lot of his time was spent in the Lab, up until IT had happened. Today wasn't a day that he had to work, and he knew that they would call if they happened to need him, so his schedule should be clear to go visit Maho and get the laptop from her. If Daru weren't too busy, he would invite him to come along. Since he would probably need his help to crack the password, it would be a good idea for him to be filled in on the truth of the matter. Glancing over at his friend, only to see him playing a computer game, he got an idea that would most likely convince him to come along.

"Hey Daru, I was wondering if you were doing anything today." Okabe put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, man, I just thought I'd mess around on the Internet or something, why?" Daru's eyes widened, and he looked back at Okabe with a weird expression. "I sure hope you're not asking me out on a date, Okarin. You KNOW that I don't swing that way. This male is all about the ladies! Virtual or otherwise."

Okabe rolled his eyes at his friend's lame attempt at humor. "I'm afraid it's nothing like that, but it IS something I think you will be interested in."

"I'm listening."

"How would you like to have the once in a lifetime experience of visiting a girl's room? I'm going to meet a friend of mine, and I'd appreciate it if you came along."

Daru frowned slightly, then chuckled. "I would totally be insulted at that, if it wasn't true. Of course I'll go! There's nothing that could keep me away!" Daru exclaimed, leaping to his feet, clearly excited.

Okabe grinned. "That was easier than I thought. Let's go, Hack!" He started toward the door, Daru close behind.

"I thought that we had moved past that nickname, but right now, I'm too excited to care!"

So, the journey of an ex-mad scientist and his hacker friend began, as they exited the Lab, locking the door and proceeding down the stairs into the middle of Akihabara. Okabe checked his phone for directions and according to his Goodle Maps app (That's what he told Daru, but in reality, he was listening to Amadeus, as she gave him directions like she promised, making sure that his friend couldn't see the screen) it was only about 20 minutes away. Maho's apartment was in Ikebukuro, so it wouldn't take TOO long to walk there. On the way there, Okabe and Daru just chatted about random things, and he filled his friend in on the situation. Of course, when he heard that it was about Kurisu's laptop, Daru was curious to find out what was on it too. He agreed to work on it for Okabe as long as he let him see the findings. Having read some of her work, this was an opportunity to see how her mind worked, and he was excited to find out.

When they got there, they were surprised to see that it was in a building with one of those fancy voice intercoms to open the gate. The university must have been paying for it, because there was no way she could afford it normally. Okabe approached the intercom and pressed the button, holding it down so he could speak into it. "Hello, I'm here to see Maho Hiyajo. She should be expecting me." After those words, the gate opened immediately. _"Huh. That was easier than I expected it to be."_ Both men walked into the building, and as they entered the lobby, the reason for the ease of access was standing right by the receptionist's desk. She waved at Okabe, raising an eyebrow when her gaze came to rest on Daru.

"Hey, Okabe. I figured that you might need some help getting in, so I came down to wait for you. It can be tough to get in if you don't know someone, or if you don't have proof that you do. You didn't tell me that you were bringing a friend. Who's this?"

"This is my good friend, Daru. I brought him along to help with the job. I already filled him in on the situation, and yes, before you ask, you CAN trust him. He's one of my oldest friends, so there's no need to worry."

"Maho Hiyajo, nice to meet you. If Okabe says I can trust you, then I will." She offered her hand, holding it out in his direction. Daru stepped up to accept her hand and shake it.

"As he said, my name is Daru. But you can call me the man of your dreams!" He proclaimed, adding a somewhat creepy chuckle to the end.

Okabe hurried to smooth it over, knowing that anyone not used to Daru's ways might be offended. "Pay it no mind, what he just said. He talks like that to all of the ladies. He was just joking, I assure you." To his surprise, Maho was faintly blushing, likely caught off guard by the comment. Usually, everyone just saw that she looked like a kid and wrote her off as such. This was the first time that someone had managed to look past that and the fact that someone implied that they thought of her as beautiful, joking or not, made an impression on her. She shook it off, attempting to get back on track.

"W-Whatever. Come on, follow me and I'll show you the way." She turned her back on them, beginning to head up the stairs leading to the 2nd floor, only to realize that they weren't following. Daru had pulled Okabe off to the side for a moment. _"What are they up to now?"_

"She's a lot shorter than I thought she would be. When you said that I would meet a girl, I didn't expect this. Not that there's anything wrong with her, it's just…Look man, do you think I could get arrested for that comment just now? I don't think I could survive in jail, Okarin!"

Okabe understood his concern, but even he couldn't help but chuckle at that one. "Relax, Daru, there is nothing to fear. While her body is only that of a child, her mind is that of 21 years of age."

"Wha-Seriously?!" Daru was genuinely shocked.

"Afraid so. My face was a perfect mirror of yours right now, when I found out on the day we first met. I believe she's what you otaku's would call a 'legal loli', am I correct?"

"Hey, man, don't make it sound like we're a different race or something! How did you know what I was just about to call her?"

Okabe smirked. "I must have retained some knowledge from all these years of hanging out with you, and being exposed to it. That exact phrase came to mind when I met her, as well."

Daru grinned. "So, you HAVE been paying attention to what I say when I'm commenting on the Internet! Great minds think alike, am I right?"

Okabe shook his head, not expecting to have such an absurd conversation with Daru today. "Although I'm loath to admit it, I suppose so."

Daru leaned in close to Okabe's ear, since he really didn't want Maho to overhear this part of their discussion. "Just out of curiosity, why do you think she never got taller, anyway?"

Okabe put his hand to his chin in thought. "I'm not sure. My guess, is that she didn't drink enough milk growing up. Still, you'd think that she could take calcium supplements or something."

Daru nodded, stepping back. "That sounds about right to me."

Maho was beginning to feel left out, and she didn't want to wait all day, even if she didn't have anything important planned. "Hey! I don't know what you two are doing over there, but I don't have all day, so come on!" Okabe and Daru knew that it wasn't polite to make a lady wait, so they complied, following her up the stairs.

Upon arriving at the door to her room, Maho swiped the card key to unlock it, twisting the knob and applying just enough pressure for it to swing open wide enough to reveal the inside. The room itself wasn't very big, not that it had to be since only one person ever stayed there. It had a bathroom to the right of the entrance, along with a desk in the corner near the window, a bed near the desk, and a long coffee table in the center. The space around the coffee table was big enough for several guests to sit around it.

There WOULD be space for guests, if the room wasn't full of stacks of papers, pizza boxes, and empty bottles of what appeared to be either water or Dr. P, possibly both. There was also another bottle with a questionable yellow liquid in it that Okabe refused to comment on, or even think about. Daru, on the other hand, thought about it and wondered how someone could get so into their research that they didn't get up to go to the bathroom, especially when there was one in the same room with them. That took some SERIOUS dedication.

Daru thought that HE was pretty lazy, but at least he cleaned up after himself! Of course, everyone has their own style and way of doing things. It was obvious that Maho's was 'organized chaos', as in she had a system for things so that even if it was a mess, she knew where to find everything. Okabe briefly wondered if the mess was because there wasn't much space in the room, but somehow he suspected that it would look the same in a larger area.

Maho walked in, wading through the junk, to get to a stack of papers that were near the desk. After only a moment, she pulled out a single paper from the middle of the stack, indistinguishable from the rest of the pile. Okabe and Daru had no idea how she had found it so quickly. It shouldn't have been possible. 'Organized chaos', indeed.

She walked back to the entrance, holding it out for Okabe to grab. "What are you guys waiting for? You know you can come in, right? No need to be so formal." Maho walked back over to the desk, as Okabe and Daru stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

"What is this?" Okabe inquired, wondering why she would hand this to him.

"It's a report, you dummy. I always write my findings down when I'm researching something. I'm sorry there's not much on there, but it's like I told you before. I couldn't even get past the password screen, so I didn't find much to report. From what I can tell, it seems to be encrypted, so unless you knew the password already, it would be almost impossible to get in. So, unless we can hire a hacker to crack it wide open, I don't think we will ever see its contents." Maho didn't really have high hopes for it anyway, so she was fine with handing it over to someone who might actually be capable of doing something with it.

"I see." Okabe set the report down on the table, not really having a use for it in the first place. "In that case, you'll be delighted to know that we have our very own hack for hire, right here!" He slapped Daru on the back, hard enough to leave a mark if he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Ow, ouch! I keep telling you to stop saying it like that, I'm not a hack! I'm a hackER!" Daru had finally told Okabe about his secret side business as a freelance hacker when he found out about the situation, on the way to Maho's place. He would have clients pay him good money to hack into whatever they specified in their customer contract. Since that was a dangerous job, he had multiple hideouts all over the city in case he got caught. That was a big reason why he never met the clients face to face.

Maho had turned to face Daru and was now looking him over in interest. "Is that true? Can you really help us, Daru?" Her eyes were hopeful.

How could he say no to a cute girl? Yuki wouldn't be happy about him talking so much with another girl, but it wasn't like he had to let her know. They weren't exactly going out yet either, though they had been on several dates. _"Snap out of it, Daru! If you don't get it on with Yuki, then your beautiful daughter Suzuha will never be born! I can't do that to her, Yuki is the only girl for me. Ugh, this is the same trap I always fall into when there are multiple cute girls on a game, and I try to date more than one. That NEVER ends well,, and this is real life!"_

"It's true. I haven't run into anything that I couldn't hack before, so I'll give it a shot! I should have it done in about 3 days, tops."

Maho's eyes lit up in excitement and she smiled. "Thank you SO much, Daru! I really appreciate this." Maho wasn't sure if his earlier comment had messed up her thinking process or not, but she ran up to him and almost tackled him with a hug. Maybe she wasn't thinking straight because when it came to Kurisu, she got really emotional. She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. _"Oh my gosh, why did I just do that? What is wrong with me? This is so embarrassing."_

The phrase 'Yuki will kill me' kept playing on a loop in Daru's mind. "Uh…"

Maho turned around so he couldn't see her blush, hastily packing up the laptop that was sitting on the desk, and putting it back in the laptop case with a shoulder strap that she received it in. She shoved it into his hands. "Here, take it. You'd better get started, if you want to finish by the deadline. 3 days isn't a lot of time, you know. I've got important things to do, so I'll see you guys later." She ushered Okabe and Daru out the door and into the hallway. "Keep me posted!" With that final line, she closed the door.

"That was weird, don't you think so, Daru? What's our next step? Daru?"

Okabe looked to see why his friend wasn't responding, only to see him standing there in shock, mumbling 'I am so dead' over and over like a madness mantra. Okabe rolled his eyes, and began dragging Daru with him down the stairs. He wasn't sure how to snap him out of this, but he had an idea that just might work. Okabe was straining to support his friend's weight, as they traveled down the staircase. He was thinking about the challenges that lay ahead to accomplish his mission, when he missed a step, sending both of them falling down the stairs, with Okabe landing on his face with Daru on top of him. All of the air was expelled from Okabe's body at once, so the only thing that came out when he opened his mouth was a whimper. "Ohhh…"

The real challenge would be simply getting out of the building.


	5. Impatiently Waiting

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 5-Impatiently Waiting**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

After making it out of the building, all it took to snap Daru out of it was to tell him that he would take him to May+Queen, his treat. At the mere mention of his favorite restaurant combined with free food, Daru snapped out of it, making a full recovery on the way to the place. Once they got inside and made it to their favorite table, which was in the corner near a window, Daru ordered his favorite item off the menu. Okabe ordered the same thing, since it was his favorite too. The item in question was just a simple omelet with a special message written on it in ketchup, differing based on who the waitress was and who it was being served to. The message was either directly on it, or on the plate beneath it. Okabe, like most people, when going to a restaurant they had been to before, ordered the same thing since he knew that it was good from prior experience.

Mayuri stopped by to say hi briefly, though she didn't have time to talk much, because the restaurant was currently swamped, so all the waitresses were having to work double time to fill all of the orders. It wasn't long, before she was called off to another table. Faris herself came to serve them, making the excuse that they were her favorite customers. There was no doubt that they were, since she always made a point to come take care of them, and stop to chat when she saw them walk in. She could do whatever she wanted, because she owned the place, after all. She was the boss of everyone that worked there, and there was always enough hired help for her to slack off a bit if she so desired.

Her real name was Rumiho Akiha, but mostly everyone except for her close friends, knew her as 'Faris Nyan-Nyan'. To them, she was the owner of the restaurant and famous 'Rai-Net Access Battlers' player. She was so well off, that her family hired a butler to take care of her, and Akihabara was named after her. She didn't like to show off though, so she had invented the alternate persona of 'Faris' to appeal to the public.

Thanks to that, she had a lot of fans, but none of them truly knew her like Okabe and his friends did. They were the only ones other than her family, that got a glimpse behind the mask. When Okabe was 'Hoouin Kyouma', they used to make up all these absurd stories and act like they were true. It was a lot of fun, but now, he only did it to please her, because it used to be their thing. Okabe would really rather not deal with this right now, but he had promised Daru, so he couldn't exactly back out of it. He would rather get started with the laptop, so he could make the jump to a better world. The wait was getting tiresome, and if there were any chance that he could see the real Kurisu again, he would take it. If this little experiment had proved anything, it was the fact that he was a better man with her in his life. He couldn't live without her, and he was getting impatient.

For now though, he couldn't do anything but wait. Right now, Faris was chatting with Daru, and he was up to his usual antics. Okabe watched the two having fun, while he picked at his omelet. The words 'the world is doomed! Only you can save it, nya!' were smeared across the top of it. That was an old joke dating back to when they had first been making up stories about the Organization, and not too long ago, it would have made him smile. _"Only I can save the world, huh. If only she knew the truth. The world IS doomed, and for some reason I cannot even fathom, it I who has been chosen to bear the weight of such a burden. I never asked for this, and yet now that it has been thrust upon me, I have no choice but to accept that this is the choice that must be made. If I wish to make it to Steins;Gate, then I must protect the future. It is MY cross to bear."_

Faris had noticed the frown on her friend's face a while ago, but wasn't sure what to do about it. She didn't like seeing him so down in the dumps, and was a little worried about him. She was good at being silly and making up stuff, but not so good at solving people's problems and cheering them up. "Hey, Kyo-uh, Okabe. Why the long face? Is there anything, that I can do to help you? I'm not sure if I can really do anything, but I'll try my best. Could you tell me what's going on?" Daru also turned to face Okabe, looking concerned.

"I'm afraid that unless you can bring back the dead, there is nothing you can do."

Daru's concern turned to understanding, knowing that he was talking about Kurisu. Faris didn't quite understand, but she decided to play along. "If you wanted to use my 'Necronomeowicon' then all you had to do is say so! I'll go get it for you!"

Daru grabbed her arm just before she left, shaking his head. He knew that Okabe wasn't in the mood for that right now. Faris' gaze softened, looking genuinely sad. If the ears on her headband had been real, they would have flattened. Knowing that she was unable to do anything made her feel bad, so she did the only thing she could do. "Listen, Okabe, I'm really sorry that you're having such a hard time. I'll tell you what. This meal is on the house, and I hope you feel better. I know I'm not as smart as someone like Daru is, but I DO hope that if you need someone to talk to, you will call me. I'll be happy to listen, since you're my good friend and all." She squeezed his shoulder as she walked by, returning to her duties. When Daru had finished, Okabe got a to-go box to put his in, and they headed back out onto the street.

Daru could tell that Okabe was probably thinking about the computer, so he brought up the subject. "Where do you think that I should set up shop to work on this?"

"What do you mean? I thought that you had hideouts all over the city?"

Daru scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I only have a few, and I'd rather not use those for a job this important. I need somewhere new to work on it, to increase our chances of not being found. Do you have any ideas?"

Okabe didn't really have many, but there was one place he could think of. No one would find him THERE for sure. While Okabe had been absent from the Lab, he had been staying in the room above his parent's grocery store. Now, that he had started spending most of the time at the Lab, it hadn't been getting much use. "Why don't you set it up in my room at the grocery store? It's quiet, and I could guarantee that my parents won't bother you."

Daru hadn't been expecting that answer, but it WOULD be an unexpected hiding place for him. "Are you sure, man? I mean, aren't you using it?"

"No, I can stay at the Lab, while you work, so it's not a problem."

"All right, if you're sure, then I'll take it. Thanks for your help."

Okabe smiled. "Like I said, it's not a big deal. Just make sure you get that computer open for me. Of course, I'll provide payment when the job is completed, as well."

"Sounds good to me."

By the time they had finished talking, they were already back at the Lab. Daru packed up his supplies, and got ready to go into hiding for a while. Okabe had already informed his parents about what Daru's situation was, and he knew where to go, since he had been there before. With a wave, Daru set out to get the job done, with Okabe promising to come visit in a couple days to check his progress. He would have to explain to Mayuri that Daru was away on business when she came to the lab after work. Okabe was scheduled to work at his family's store on the day after tomorrow, so he would go check on him then.

The countdown to the deadline would begin tomorrow, but Daru wanted to start this evening, since he knew how important it was to Okabe to finish as soon as possible. The only question was what he would do with his free day tomorrow. Although he could spend it talking to Amadeus, it wasn't the same thing. He felt like talking to someone who wasn't on a screen for once. He hadn't seen Ruka in a while, so perhaps he would go visit him at the shrine.

Upon noticing what time it was, Okabe decided to go visit him now, since there was still several hours until nightfall. That still left the matter of tomorrow. The words of a certain pink-haired cat-eared maid echoed in his mind, reminding him of her offer to call if he needed someone to talk to. Although she was one of his good friends, he hardly spent any time with her at all. Okabe made a mental note to call Faris, and see if she was free tomorrow. For now, Okabe left to go see Ruka.

When he arrived at the shrine that Ruka's family owned, the person in question was in standing out front, practicing swinging the sword that Okabe had given him so long ago. Although it was just some normal sword that he had bought for a cheap price, he had told the boy that it was a magical sword that would bring fortune to the wielder if they could harness its power. The boy had believed it, spending an hour or two a day just repeatedly slicing the air to get strong from the training. It HAD made his arms stronger, but that was the only thing that it had changed. Maybe, it had in some way given Rukako the confidence that he had previously lacked, but Okabe thought it was hard to tell for sure.

Walking down the steps at the entrance, Okabe saw Ruka notice him and wave. He returned it, as he approached the boy. "Hello, Rukako. I see you're working hard."

Ruka nodded his smile a bit proud. "Hello, Okabe. Yep, I still practice every day! I think I'm getting close to unlocking the potential by now, don't you?"

Okabe frowned for a second, then smiled, trying not to let on that anything was wrong. He didn't want to be the one to stomp his dreams into dust, especially because he was the one who created them.

"Good work! Yes, I suppose you must be close. One day, I'm sure you will get the hang of it." They sat down on a nearby bench, so that they could be comfortable for the duration of their chat.

"I was really surprised, to see you coming down the steps. It's been a while since you last came here, since you don't come as often as you used to. It's good to see you again, though, Okabe. Did you need anything?" Rukako looked at his friend, curiously.

"What, I can't visit a friend for no reason other than requesting a favor? Yes, it HAS been several weeks since I was here last, and I must admit, it feels strange being here again after so long. The truth is that I had some free time, and I came to check up on you. I just wanted to pop in, and say hello for a while."

Rukako almost looked like he had expected a different answer, but he shook it off, and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you did. I don't always get many visitors, and there's no one my age around here to talk to. As you can imagine, it can get pretty lonely and boring."

"I can only imagine how that must be for you. I apologize for not visiting more frequently." Okabe realized that he had only been thinking of himself lately, and not of how all his friends must feel when he shut them out for so long.

Rukako waved it off. "No, it's all right. I know that you must have been busy, and it's been hard for you lately."

Okabe tried to shift the topic over to Ruka, so they could stop talking about him. "How have things been at the shrine?"

"Things haven't really changed much around here since you were here last."

They continued talking about various things that were just small talk for several hours, nothing of much importance was said. As it was getting dark, Ruka went inside to put up his sword, but came out a moment later, to inform Okabe that his dad was calling him to come inside. Okabe could see that he felt guilty for leaving his guest, so he pulled one of his old tricks that would most likely cheer him up. "Oh, Rukako! It's the demon trying to take possession of my right arm again! This always happens when I come to the shrine, and if it were released, then the world would be destroyed! I should distance myself from this place, if I want to survive!" He could see that it worked, as Rukako cracked a smile, nearly laughing at their old joke routine.

"Well, if you're sure, then you'd better go. See you later, Okabe!" He waved as Okabe turned around and left, disappearing into the growing darkness at the top of the stairs.

When he arrived back at the lab, Mayuri was preparing to go home. He told her about Daru's job like he said he would, and sent her off with a smile and a wave, though she managed to get a hug out of him too. They had been friends so long, and grew up together, so it was more like he was her older brother. Though, neither one had ever expressed their feelings to the other, it was the kind of thing that didn't have to be put in words.

They knew that was how the other felt already. Okabe remembered that he still hadn't called Faris to see what she said, so he scrolled through his contacts and dialed her number on his cell phone. He hoped that she would answer, although he knew that sometimes she was busy, or just couldn't make it to the phone for whatever reason. There was no guarantee that she would answer the first time, but he had hope that she would, after their conversation earlier that day. Perhaps, she was even waiting for it.

After about three rings, the person who he wanted to talk to picked it up. "Hello?" Faris hadn't really paid attention to the number, so she was surprised by who spoke next.

"Hello, Faris. It's me."

"Okabe! I had hoped you would call, but I assumed you wouldn't. It's good to hear from you, nya. Does this mean, that you need my help in some way?"

"You could say that. I was wondering if you would go out with me tomorrow. I'd appreciate your company, but if you're too busy, I understand."

Faris could get someone to take care of the restaurant for the day, then she would be free. Hanging out with your friends when they needed the company was more important. "Okabe RINTAROU, could I take this to mean that you are asking me out on a date?"

Okabe was blushing a little, embarrassed that she had just came out and said it so easily. "If you want to call it that, then sure."

"In that case, I accept! I'll see you tomorrow then, nya!" Faris sounded excited, as she hung up the phone.

Okabe couldn't help but chuckle a bit, at her frequent use of cat language that littered her sentences. She didn't always use it if she was serious, but that was just something unique that was an endearing quality of hers. To be honest, Okabe had always thought it was kind of cute. In fact, if Kurisu had never been in his life, he could imagine a future where he was with her. She HAD always shown interest in him, and the fast response he had just received, proved it. He was still determined to get Kurisu back, but what was one little date just for fun? He was just hanging out with a good friend, after all. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? Whatever happened, Okabe knew that it would at the very least be interesting, and most likely full of cat puns.

Okabe wasn't sure if he would regret this later or not. It was too late to turn back though, so he was strapped in for the ride, wherever it might lead. Even if that was off a cliff, then at least he had his seatbelt. This would all be worth it in the end. Hopefully, everything he had done would save Kurisu, and until then, he was just…impatiently waiting.


	6. Okabe's Day Off

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 6-Okabe's Day Off**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The next morning, Okabe was preparing to go on his date with Faris. Luckily, he had SOME experience with this sort of thing, since he had went on that date with Ruka in another worldline. It was the only date he had ever been on though, so that wasn't saying much. He also had Kurisu to help him get ready, which was something that he was missing this time around. He COULD have asked Mayuri, but she had to go to work and he didn't really want to get her involved. Sometimes, she made a big deal out of nothing.

Hopefully, none of their friends would see them, since this would be an embarrassment to him. Daru would probably tease him about it too, and he was the type to get easily flustered. It wasn't that he was embarrassed to be seen with Faris, it was just that he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Ever since he had dropped his alternate persona, he wanted to become a normal person, someone that didn't really stand out. He had kind of drawn into himself for a while.

Okabe was afraid that getting close to anyone might result in his or her death, and even though he knew that was an illogical assumption, he couldn't shake the feeling. Recently, he had started reaching out to his friends again, but that was only through the use of Amadeus. That wasn't really healthy, so he decided that going out with a friend would do him some good.

He was dressed in a black suit similar to the black shirt he always wore these days, and a matching tie. He had also slicked back his hair, so that it wasn't sticking up all over the place like it usually did. It was a good thing that Kurisu had showed him how to tie a tie, because he would have never figured it out otherwise. As he straightened his tie while looking in the mirror, he couldn't help but do a double take. He hadn't looked this good in a long time. "If Kurisu could see me now, she'd probably call the police, to tell them that a stranger had broken into the Lab." He chuckled at the mental image. He sighed. "Well, this is the best I can do, so I should probably get going." Okabe walked out the door, locking the place up behind him.

They had never specified a time or place, so he was planning to stop by her house to pick her up. He had never been to her house before in this worldline, but he remembered its location from his memories of the others. He had left the house at around 10:00, and Faris' house wasn't TOO far from the Lab, so he should make it by about 10:30. Since Faris' family was so well off, it would stand to reason that the house they resided in would be fancy. The gate in front of her place of residence had an intercom like Maho's apartment building, and she had her own security that regularly patrolled the house. Okabe repeated his actions from the other day, stepping up to the intercom and pressing the button to speak into it.

"Hello, this is Okabe Rintarou. I'm here to see Miss Rumiho. She and I have a prior engagement scheduled for today."

With a crackle of static, a voice replied. "Very well, sir. She says she will be down in a moment. You are welcome to wait on the ground floor if you wish, however."

Okabe was pretty sure that he recognized the voice as Faris' old butler Kuroki, though he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen him face to face. The gate opened, allowing him to step through and onto the property, closing behind him immediately afterwards. He entered the house, and saw the butler standing in the corner, near the entrance, bowing to greet him.

"Greetings, Master Rintarou. You may sit anywhere you wish. The young miss will be down shortly."

Okabe nodded. "I see. Thank you, sir."

The older man had gray hair, and the customary tuxedo that a butler wore. He had been with the family a long time, since he was a much younger man, in fact. After her father had died, Kuroki had taken care of Faris and helped raise her, so he was like another father to her. Okabe sat down in a leather armchair, while he waited for her to come down. The following moments were spent in a semi-awkward silence between him and the butler, as neither one knew quite what to say to the other. Thankfully, the wait wasn't long, at most lasting about 10 minutes. Okabe was not the only one who had dressed for the occasion it would seem, as Faris descended the stairs.

She was dressed in a black dress with a short gray skirt that went down to just above her knees, revealing the pale milky skin underneath. Black dress shoes covered her feet, and her lips were covered in a thin shade of bubblegum pink lipstick, completing the look. Something was missing, though, and it took a moment for Okabe to realize what it was, not helped in the least by her distracting him with her beauty. Of course! Her cat-ear headband was missing! He had thought that it was glued to her head, since she was never seen without it in public. While it wasn't something that he was used to seeing, it wasn't an unwelcome change. Her gorgeous rose pink hair was now on full display, sticking out in two spiraled ponytails, one on each side of her head in her signature style.

Okabe's mouth was open in surprise, and the breath was stolen from his lungs in awe of her appearance. He closed his mouth quickly, at a loss for words. Faris was faintly blushing, both from his eyes scanning her up and down, and her impression of how handsome he looked. He sure could clean up nice if he wanted to! Faris shook her head, regaining her composure enough to realize that this didn't make sense. Her fuscia eyes blinked in confusion, not sure what to say about this situation. "Um, Okabe, how did you find out where I lived?" She knew that she had never told him, and only a few of her friends had ever been here, all of them girls.

Okabe hadn't realized that this was strange up until now, so he scrambled to make up a believable excuse. He started to open his mouth to speak, then paused. What if he just told her the truth? It would sound just like one of the stories that they always made up, and she would probably believe it, or at least play along like she did. "Faris, the truth is that the Organization trapped me in an alternate timeline. While I was there, I visited your house, and it was in exactly the same place. Luckily, I made it back with the help of the you from that world."

Faris suddenly felt a dull ache in the back of her head, as blurry images flashed through her mind. She couldn't make any of them out, but it felt like she had forgotten something important. She got the feeling that what he was saying was somehow true, she could feel it in her gut. She believed him, but not for the reason he thought she would. "All right, I believe you, Okabe. Let's just leave it at that." She grinned, remembering his gaze traveling her body. "I can see that you like what you see."

Okabe blushed a bit, feeling the need to defend himself. "My apologies Faris, but it's the normal reaction of ANY healthy young man, to admire a beautiful girl when he sees one. I just wasn't quite sure what to say at first, is all." That sounded just like something that Daru would say, they both noticed.

Faris smiled gently. "I'm flattered that you think of me as beautiful, Okabe. Now then, shall we get going on our date?" She offered her slender arm to him. Okabe stood up from his place in the leather armchair, walking up to her, and accepting it, linking his arm with hers. They were just about to walk out, but the man in the corner couldn't accept it.

"Wait just a moment, you two!" Kuroki called out. "Rumi my dear, you didn't tell me that you were going out on a date!"

Faris looked over her shoulder at him. "Did you really think, that I'd go out dressed like this for show?"

Kuroki scratched his head, the mechanics of a young girl's mind far beyond his reach. "Possibly." He was pretty sure that wasn't the right answer, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Listen, Kuroki, you can't stop us. We're going on a date, and that's final." Faris wasn't backing down without a fight. She had looked forward to this ever since she had accepted it.

Kuroki put his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, I'm not stupid enough to try and stop you! But…" The old man turned his gaze to Okabe, causing him to instinctively shrink away from his malevolent aura. "Mr. Rintarou, I expect you to treat my little girl with the respect she deserves. Treat her right. If you break her heart or hurt her in any other way, then you have my word, that dying would be preferable to what I'll do to you. I might just break something of yours."

Okabe shivered a bit under his intense gaze. "Y-Yes sir. I wouldn't dream of it. Heh, heh."

As quickly as it happened it was over, and the friendly old butler had returned. He waved goodbye, as they exited the house. "Toodleoo!"

Okabe carried them along at a slightly faster pace for a bit, eager to get out of there as soon as possible. After they passed through the gate that led out of the property, and carried on across the sidewalk, Faris had to speak up. At this point, she wasn't so much walking alongside Okabe, though their arms were still linked, it was more accurate to say that she was being dragged along behind him.

"Okabe, can you please slow down? In case you haven't noticed, my legs aren't as long as yours." With a quick apology, he slowed his walking speed to match hers until they were walking side by side once more. Although he sometimes forgot it, Okabe was taller than a lot of people, especially when it came to the girls that he always hung around. Faris was at least a good one or two inches shorter than him, so if he traveled at TOO brisk a pace, then she could barely keep up. She leaned her head over onto his shoulder, wrapping both arms around his right as they continued walking down the street.

Faris looked up at him. "May I ask, where we're going?"

Okabe was a little embarrassed, since he didn't really plan out where to go on their little outing. "I'm not entirely sure. I DO have a few ideas of some places we could visit, though. Besides, even if I knew exactly where our next destination was, it would spoil the surprise."

Faris pouted, cutely. "Aw, you're no fun at all! You could at least, give me a hint!"

Okabe thought for a moment, thinking of the first place that it made sense for them to go. "The place that we're headed towards is green, with lots of trees."

Faris knew immediately which place he was talking about. She was sure of it. "Ooh, I know! It's the park, isn't it?" Upon witnessing the defeated expression on Okabe's face, she knew that her guess was correct. "I told you to give me a hint, not tell me exactly what the place is!"

"I GAVE you a hint! You never said, that it had to be a good one. I'm terrible at this sort of thing." He chuckled.

She giggled along with him. "I GUESS not. Come on, I thought the great 'Hoouin Kyouma' would be better than that!" She was teasing him, and had meant her tone to be playful, but the look on his face didn't look like he thought so.

In a very tired voice, one that shouldn't be coming from someone who looked to be so young, he said, "I believe I told you to stop calling me that. I'm not that person anymore." He pulled his arm out of her grasp, creating a distance between them that felt like a canyon to her.

He was so close that she could reach out and touch him, yet he was far away. Faris hadn't meant to let that slip out, it was just out of habit, but now she couldn't take it back. They had just been in such a good mood, then she had to go and ruin it. Neither Daru nor Mayuri, had ever told her the whole story behind his sudden change in behavior. To her, it seemed like he was just different one day, and she couldn't imagine what could cause a change. However, she knew that it wasn't something that was small, if it caused such a big difference. She was hesitant to ask, but she really wanted to know.

"Okabe, what happened to change you so much? Don't you DARE say that nothing did, because I know it must have been something big. I can't help you, if I don't know what happened in the first place. Please, tell me." Faris put a hand on his shoulder, pleading with her eyes.

He sighed, knowing that there was no avoiding this conversation. She had been kept in the dark long enough, and he owed her at least this much. "Very well, I'll tell you. Let's get out of the street and sit on that bench over there, so we won't be in the way of anyone. This will take a while." Faris nodded, doing as he said. _"I know that none of this will matter once I make it to Steins;Gate, but I would feel bad if I didn't tell her while I'm still here. She is still my friend that I care about, even if she will carry none of these memories to the other side."_

He cleared his throat in preparation for the tale. "Remember earlier today, when I told you about that alternate timeline that I was trapped in?" Faris nodded. "That was something that actually happened to me, not a story that I made up. Do you remember when Makise Kurisu was murdered in the radio building, a while back?" Faris nodded again, wondering how this related to what had made him so different. "I know that you wouldn't think that I would be affected by this, any more than a person who didn't know her personally, would. But, it actually affected me more than most, since I got to know her in that alternate timeline. To get back to this world, I had to make an impossible choice. I had to give up the only woman I've ever truly loved, and leave the world where she lived, only to return to a world where she died and I never knew her. Now, do you see why I've been having such a hard time lately, and why I've changed so much?"

Faris couldn't imagine the pain that he must feel. To carry something like that around with you all the time, must be exhausting. No wonder, he didn't have the energy to behave like he used to! She had no idea that this was what had happened. If it was anyone else, Faris wasn't sure if she could believe it, but coming from the completely serious Okabe, she had no choice other than to trust him. There was no way he would lie about such a thing. "I'm sorry, Okabe. Someone like you should have never had to go through such a thing."

Okabe shook his head. "I appreciate your concern. I am very sorry, that I ruined the mood of our date."

Faris completely understood and didn't blame him for it. "It's fine. After all, I'm the one that forced you to tell me. Should we continue?" Faris stood up from the bench, holding her hand out to him.

Okabe nodded. "Yes, of course." He stood up as well, grabbing her hand in the process. By the time he had finished telling her the story, it was time for lunch. "It appears that our plans of going to the park, have changed."

Faris looked up at him, curiously. "I see. Where are we going instead?"

"I have a place in mind, to go to for lunch."

"Oooh, you're being all mysterious." Faris said, grinning playfully.

"As I said before, to say any more would spoil the surprise." Okabe chuckled, as they continued making their way down the sidewalk. The place that he had in mind, was the same café that he had taken Ruka to on their date. It could be considered cheating, since he was using the same place for a different date, but according to THIS worldline, that had never happened. With that line of logic, it no longer mattered. He had already made reservations for them at Café Nagasaki, and their scheduled time for arrival was fast approaching.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they walked through the double doors, entering into the main area. The waiter standing near the entrance, greeted them as they came in, asking if they had a reservation. "Yes, the name is Okabe. Table for two." The waiter checked the list and found the name, leading them to a table on the second floor, overlooking the rest of the restaurant.

Faris took a look around the room, even she had to admit that this place was pretty fancy. "I was just wondering, but how can you afford to take me to such an expensive establishment, Okabe? I know that I have more money than you do, so maybe I should pay for it. Do you think you have enough?"

Okabe was expecting her to ask such a question, so he responded with ease. "There is no reason to worry. I would have never made such reservations, if I were not confident that I could afford them."

Faris frowned. "You still didn't answer my first question, though. How did you afford it?"

"I had some savings stowed away for a special occasion, and I thought that there was no better reason to use them."

"Well, if you're sure, then I'll stop worrying."

Soon after, the server came to get their drink order. Faris just ordered some of their fancy bubbly water, and Okabe ordered, you guessed it, Dr. P. That was pretty much all he ever drank, though, on a rare occasion, he would have water. When the server came back with their drinks and asked for their meal order, they both decided to order ramen soup. Faris ordered Shoyu flavor, since she liked the slightly sweeter taste, while Okabe ordered the Miso flavor, since he liked its more complex taste. While they were silently sipping on their drinks and waiting for their meals to arrive, Okabe decided to ask a question that he had been wondering about all day. "Faris, is it all right if I ask you something?"

"Sure Okabe, what do you want to know?"

Okabe was unsure about the best way to word it, and he didn't want her to get offended in some way. "It's not really a big deal, but I've noticed that you haven't been using any of the cat words that you normally do when you talk to me. Why is that?"

Faris tried to think of a way to explain it to him that didn't sound silly. "You know how, when someone cosplays, they take on the personality of the character that they dress up as? It's the same way with me. When I'm not wearing my cat ears and maid outfit, I don't feel the need to talk like I'm some kind of neko maid. Right now, I'm just a normal girl, on a date with a guy that she likes. That's all there is to it."

Okabe had never really thought about it like that, but he could understand where she was coming from. He wasn't sure how to respond, but their meal arrived at that moment, so the subject was tossed aside. Both of them were too busy slurping up noodles to talk for a while, after that. Once they were done and the bill was paid, they stood up to leave, walking to the entrance. They stepped outside, just as a torrential downpour fell from the sky. Standing under the canopy over the entrance to the restaurant, allowed them to avoid getting drenched.

"Geez, this WOULD be the day that I forgot my umbrella." Faris complained, not exactly looking forward to getting drenched.

It was at this moment, that Okabe remembered that he had one with him, since the news that morning had warned of this possibility. This was his time to shine, to show off as a gentleman! He reached into the inside pocket of his suit, withdrawing a small cylindrical object with a switch on the side. He smoothly slid the switch with his thumb in the same motion, causing a metal rod to extend out into an umbrella. He held it out to the girl beside him.

"I present to you, 'Future Gadget #9, Aphrodite's Umbrella'. Otherwise known, as the 'Pocket Parasol'. It's one of the Lab's latest inventions. I shall allow you to use it." In his spare time at the Lab a few weeks ago, he had invented this masterpiece. It was the only invention that he had made since the Phonewave.

Faris was surprised, and gladly accepted his generous offer. "Wow! Thanks, Okabe, I really owe you one for saving me from the horrors of a cold and soggy fate!" Once she held it in her hand, she realized the same thing that her companion already knew. It was too small to fit more than one person under it. Unless…she had an idea. "You probably think that you're being a gentleman, but I'm not going to let you catch a cold! I'd feel bad if that happened, so we're just going to have to share it! Get under here, you dummy!" Faris grabbed his arm, pulling him under the umbrella with her.

He had to bend over to fit next to her. Once she saw that wouldn't work, she handed the umbrella back to him. She would just have to invade his personal space a little, to make it work. Faris wrapped her arms around his right arm just like earlier, squishing her body as close to him as possible. It was a tight fit, but now they could both use it.

Okabe blushed, uncomfortable with how close she was to him. "Faris, just what are you playing at?" Faris was blushing a bit too, having never been this close to a boy before.

"S-Sorry, but this is the only way for it to work, so you'll just have to put up with it."

They stepped out into the rain, protected by the umbrella, and began traversing the sidewalk once more. This continued, until they got back to her house. There was a canopy attached to the entrance of her house, where they stood for a moment. Okabe slid the switch back to its original position, retracting the umbrella back into the cylinder, and depositing it back into the pocket that it came from. He scratched the back of his neck, not sure how to end the date. According to Daru, the best way to show that you had a good time, was to kiss the girl goodbye, but that depended on if the girl would let you or not. There was NO way he was even trying that, and there was no telling if the advice was even reliable, coming from someone like Daru.

"I hope you've had an enjoyable time, Faris. I know I did."

Faris was also unsure how to end it, but there was ONE thing that she could think to do. Was she brave enough though, and how would he react?

"Yes, I did too. I had a good time today, Okabe. Thank you, for asking me out."

Okabe was still uncertain, if he had lived up to her expectations of what a date should be. "Are you sure, that I didn't ruin it? You don't have to spout falsehoods."

"I really DID enjoy it, Okabe. If you still don't believe me however, I can prove it to you." Her tone was playful, and she grinned slyly. "Close your eyes." Okabe closed his eyes, but not before he saw her enticing bubblegum pink lips getting closer, as she slowly leaned in. As if his body was controlling itself, he bent down slightly, so she could reach him. Their lips connected, but only for a moment, lasting just long enough to realize what had happened, before she pulled away. Okabe wasn't really sure what to say, having not expected that the date would end this way. "I, uh, hope that's enough proof for you. I'll see you later, Okabe. Maybe, we can do this again, sometime!"

"Yes, maybe so."

She smiled and waved as she went inside. It may have been his imagination, but it looked like her face was slightly flushed. _"I'm glad that I could at least give her this special memory, even if we can never be together the way she wants us to be."_ He smiled, feeling good about the day.

Suddenly, he heard a voice shout from inside the house. "You did WHAT, young lady?" Okabe got out of there as fast as he could, before he could be brought in for interrogation, or something.

When he arrived at the Lab, he was drenched. In his haste, he had forgotten to use his umbrella. He would have to hang his clothes out to dry when the rain let up, for sure. There wasn't anything else that he had to do at the moment, so he was done for the day. Tomorrow would be the 2nd day of Daru's job, so Okabe decided to go check on him to see how much progress he had made. He may even be nearly done by the time he got there. Okabe doubted that even the skills of a Hack like Daru, were great enough to get THAT far in so little time, though.

Until then, all he could do was hope for the best.


	7. Hacking to the Gate

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 7-Hacking to the Gate**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

It was the 2nd day out of 3, that Daru had agreed to be working on the laptop. After his date with Faris the previous day, Okabe was feeling refreshed, and ready to get serious about his mission. Though there wasn't much he could do at this point, he was holding out hope that Daru would have found something by now. He had decided that he would go check on him in his new hideout, and see how much progress he had made. He was sprawled out across the couch, covered by a blanket, about to get up and start his day, when his phone rang loudly in the silence, resulting in him almost falling off of the couch. He checked the screen, and upon seeing who it was, he answered it immediately.

"Good morning, Okabe! How's it going?" Came the uncharacteristically cheerful voice, on the other end.

"It was going well, until just a few moments ago."

"Wow, someone sure is grumpy this morning. Did you not sleep well or something?"

"It's nothing like that, I assure you. More importantly, to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you, Maho?"

"I was just calling to see if you've heard anything from your friend, Daru. Did he say anything about his progress, or about me?"

"No, I haven't heard anything from him yet, so I'm going to check up on him today. I'll tell you, as soon as I know something. Why would you ask if he said anything about you, anyway…" Okabe thought back to how she had acted around him before, and it suddenly made sense. He grinned widely. "It couldn't be that you've taken a liking to him, could it?"

"No! Of course not! What would give you that idea?"

"It doesn't really matter either way, I'm afraid. He's already spoken for. You shall have to look elsewhere, for romantic pursuits."

"Curses! Oh well, I lost this round." Maho had not meant to let that slip out, but it was too late.

"What was that?" Okabe was teasing her, since he had already heard it loud and clear.

Maho was quick to move on, embarrassed. "Whatever! Anyway, just call me later once you have something to report." With that hasty reply, she ended the call, leaving Okabe to laugh and begin getting ready for his trip.

Soon after, he was on his way to the grocery store that his family owned. The place had two floors, with the ground floor being the store, and the top being an apartment. Now that Okabe had started staying at the Lab again, he didn't really have a use for it anymore. That's why he had seen no harm, in Daru getting some use out of it. On the way, he bumped into Faris. He didn't expect to run into anyone he knew on the way, but he couldn't just blow her off. It really wouldn't hurt to spend a few moments talking to her. She was back in her usual attire today, he noticed.

"Okabe, nya! I was hoping I'd bump into you!" The faux feline's eyes lit up, upon noticing him.

"Good afternoon, Faris. What's going on?" He couldn't really think of any particular reason that she would be looking for him, unless something important was happening.

"I just came from Daru's hideout. He ordered takeout from the café, so I hand delivered it myself. While I was there, he told me that if I saw you, to tell you that he has almost cracked the code. He just wants to give you his progress report, nya."

Okabe noticed that she was back to her cat speaking ways. It apparently DID work like she said before. "I thought, that your café didn't do takeout?"

"We don't, but I made an exception for Daru, since he's pretty much our number one customer, nya! Who knows, in the future we might start delivering meals."

"Okay, but why didn't he contact me himself?"

Faris shook her head, seeming to think that the response she was about to give was kind of silly. "Apparently, out of all the supplies he brought with him for the job, he forgot his phone charger."

"Why am I not surprised? Was that all you had to tell me?" Okabe was even more eager to get going, now that he knew Daru's work was almost complete.

Faris really didn't want their conversation to end so soon, but she knew that Okabe had other things to do. "Yes, that was about it…Oh! I almost forgot about this! Here, I made lunch for you too, Okabe!" Faris pulled out a boxed lunch and handed it to Okabe. Of course, it had a big pink heart on the front, with the words 'From Faris, with love'. "I made it myself with lots of love! I hope you enjoy it!"

Okabe was taken aback by her thoughtfulness, having no idea that she cared that much about him. "Thank you, Faris. I really appreciate this."

Faris looked kind of shy or bashful all of a sudden, like she was trying to decide something, but was embarrassed. "Hey, Okabe. Can you lean down here for a moment?"

Okabe didn't understand why she wanted him to do this, but he didn't see the harm in it. "Sure, I suppose so." Once he bent down closer to Faris' level, she reached up, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Okabe's face quickly reddened from the act. "F-Faris, wha…"

Her cheeks were rosy pink like her hair, and her only response was to run off giggling. "See you later, Okabe! Have a good day, nya!"

He sincerely hoped that this wasn't going to become a habit with her. He really didn't want to let her down, and the more she did it, the closer he got to falling for her feminine charms. Okabe shook it off, continuing on his way to the hideout. It was really just his parent's house, though. There was an area in the back of the store that was the living space for his parents. There was a living room, bed, and kitchen in there, so it was pretty spacious. Upon arriving at his destination, he briefly greeted his parents, before heading up the stairs to the hideout.

He knocked on the door, and a voice called out from the other side, not willing to let him in so easily. "Who goes there? Anyone who seeks entry, must say the password."

Okabe sighed, he didn't feel like dealing with this, at the moment. "Daru you imbecile, its me!"

Daru quickly opened the door, to see Okabe frowning at him. "What? I can't let just anybody in here, you know." Okabe walked past Daru and entered the room, expecting it to be a mess, but it wasn't. The only mess was the box from the lunch Faris had brought in, placed near the computer. Daru closed the door, and walked back over to the computer desk, sitting in the chair that was in front of it. "I'm sure, that it was Faris who sent you, right?"

Okabe nodded. "Yes, although, I was already headed this way to check up on you." Okabe pulled up a chair next to Daru, so he could set his boxed lunch down, and see his findings. The laptop was hooked up to the computer by a USB cable. The display from the laptop was on the computer screen, showing the password enter area. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer to eat my lunch while we talk. I'm starving."

Daru shrugged. "Sure, whatever man." His gaze landed on the front of the boxed lunch, now noticing the heart and special message. His eyes widened, when he realized what it meant. "Dude, Faris must really have a thing for you! She put a heart and a message of love on the box, which means that she must have hand-made that lunch for you! She's never done anything like that before, so it makes me wonder if something's going on between you two! I'm SO jealous…uh, I mean I WOULD be jealous, if I didn't already have Yuki, heh heh."

"While I definitely appreciate the sentiment behind it, there is nothing going on between us. Though, she has been behaving differently ever since we went on our date yesterday."

Daru could hardly contain his excitement at this news, he had to know more. "Dude! I can't believe that you went on a date with THE Faris! You have to tell me all the juicy details!"

Okabe sighed. "All right, all right. I'll tell you all about it." Okabe wasn't expecting to have to tell him so soon, but he had already started it, so it was too late. _"What happened to talking about the laptop? Somehow, this has turned into the equivalent of a girl's slumber party. What have I gotten myself into?"_

"Wow, you even got a kiss from her? I'm impressed! That kind of thing usually doesn't happen on a first date, and if it does, then that means it must have went really well. She must really think a lot of you, man! I can't wait to tell Mayuri about this, she'll be SO surprised. Don't do anything to hurt the heart of a pure young maiden like Faris, or me and all of her fans won't be too happy with you."

"I don't know, if I'd go so far as to call her a 'pure maiden'. But yes, I will be careful. Fear not, I know how dangerous toying with a young girl's heart can be." Okabe never was the best at talking about this kind of thing, and while he WAS having fun conversing with Daru, it was about time to get back to what he came here for. "Listen Daru, do whatever you want with the information I told you, but can we get back to your progress report? I would really like to hear what you've found so far."

Daru seemed a little bit disappointed that they couldn't continue the conversation, but he agreed that it was probably about time to get back on topic. "All right, if you say so." He turned back to the display on the computer. "As you can see, I've gotten no further than the password screen just like Maho. I have, however, tried many different combinations of phrases and keywords, allowing me to narrow it down. At this point, I was hoping that maybe you would have some ideas, to help speed this along."

Okabe frowned. Unfortunately, he didn't think he would be of much help in this. "What makes you think that I would know anything about it?"

Daru sighed, not believing he would actually have to spell something this simple, out for him. "Work with me here! You were friends with her in another worldline, right? Did you ever figure out what her password was? It was probably something that was important to her."

Okabe was still at a loss. "I honestly, have no idea what it could be."

"Are you sure? If you two were as close as I believe you were, then you had to have seen it at some point. Maybe, you borrowed her computer for whatever reason, or saw her type it in."

Okabe shook his head. "Afraid not. It IS true that we were very close, but she never brought her laptop to the Lab, and I never went to her apartment. There's no way that I could have seen it, and that's not the sort of thing you just come out and ask someone. What reason would I have had, to know such personal information?"

That certainly wasn't what Daru was hoping for, but it was all that he would get. "That gives me an idea. What if the password was the name of someone she was close to? I haven't tried anything like that, so far." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. His eyes widened in realization. "Is it possible, that it could be YOUR name? Maybe, she changed it sometime after she met you, when you got closer than you were before."

Okabe had never even considered the possibility. "Even if that were true, that would have only applied to the other worldline, where she knew me personally."

"Not necessarily, my friend. When you told me about what happened to you, I saw blurry images in my mind, and I feel like I almost remembered my memories from the other worldlines. You also told me that if the memories are connected to someone emotionally, then they could recall them easier. With that in mind, isn't it possible that she regained enough of her memories, at least in part, to remember you? The memories related to YOU, must have been full of emotion. What if she felt like changing her password, for some reason she couldn't explain?"

Okabe still thought that this was a waste of time, but he couldn't deny that it was a possibility. "I'm not sure if this is worth our time, but it's worth a shot, I suppose. You can do whatever you want."

Daru smiled. "All right, then. I sure hope this works!" He typed in 'Okabe' and pressed the enter key. The screen flashed green, as the words, 'password accepted' appeared on the screen. "Yes! We're in!"

Okabe nearly choked on his food. His mouth opened, but no words came out. _"Why would that be her password? She couldn't possibly have known…"_ The screen changed to her home screen. On the screen were a few icons, some of which were text documents.

"She just left her important files on the desktop, for some reason. But, to be fair, she had the computer locked down, and if someone managed to break into it, they would never guess the password. Who would ever guess, that it was the name of someone she had never even met?" His mouse hovered over one text document in particular. He suddenly grew silent, and serious. "Okabe, I think you need to see this." Daru moved over, so that he could slide his chair closer to the screen.

Looking at where the cursor was pointing, he read the words on the screen. 'For His Eyes Only.' There was only one person that it could be referring to, and they both knew it. Clicking on the icon opened it, revealing what appeared to be a letter. Okabe's breath caught in his throat. He had known that it would be something like this, but simply having the knowledge, wasn't enough to prepare him to see it. He began reading it out loud, for whose benefit, he couldn't tell.

"Dear Okabe, if you're reading this, then I'm already dead. I've been having weird dreams lately about a man in a whitelab coat, and it feels like we're connected, even though our adventures are not within the realm of scientific possibility. If these are memories and not dreams, then I know that my death is coming, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I wrote this letter to you, because it's about to happen soon. If you are really out there Okabe, then I have the feeling that you will come across my laptop. Our destinies our forever intertwined, as in our paths were always meant to cross. I know that you will find your way to me, even if in this worldline, you're too late. If anyone can save me, it's you. You just have to find a better worldline, one where I can exist alongside you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, to say all this in person. I love you Okabe, don't ever forget that. Love Kurisu."

"Whoa, dude! Are you crying?" Daru had never really seen Okabe this emotional before. Okabe hadn't even realized that he had started, but he reached his hand up to his cheek and it came back wet. Tears were streaming down his face from both eyes, and he couldn't stop it.

"Why did I ever think that I could live without her? Either of them? It was an impossible choice, and it was all up to me! No mere mortal should have the power to choose who lives and who dies! Someone tell me then, why I had to?" Daru wasn't sure how to handle this situation, so he just awkwardly patted him on the back. After a few moments, he was able to wipe away his tears, and pull himself together. "Is it my fate to forever be miserable?" He smashed his hand on the keyboard in frustration.

"Whoa man, be careful!" Daru warned, not wanting his stuff to be ruined. Despite his warnings, Okabe smashed his hand on the keyboard repeatedly, in a different spot each time, each one weaker than the previous. Finally, he stopped, having calmed down enough to stop the senseless violence. Upon observing the damage and seeing nothing was broken, Daru sighed. "Next time, take your rage out on a punching bag or stuffed animal, not my computer!" His gaze traveled back up to the screen, and he gasped in surprise. "Okabe, I'm not sure what you've done. But…just take a look."

Okabe turned to look at the screen in confusion, only to react in the same manner as Daru. "What is this?" The screen had changed to a black background with green words on the screen. The words at the top said, 'A Message For Him'. "It appears, that all my senseless banging around, resulted in the discovery of a secret message. A P.S. of sorts."

"It looks that way." Daru agreed.

Okabe once again, began reading it out loud. "Dear Okabe, congratulations on finding my secret message. To get this far, you must have had the help of an extremely skilled hacker."

Daru was a bit disappointed by that line. _"The fact that someone like Okabe who isn't even a skilled hacker, stumbled on the right combination by pressing random buttons, makes me feel like what I do isn't important. I mean, if anyone can do it, then why am I here?"_

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if you would have the resources to find this secret message of mine. I made this so hard to find, because what I'm about to tell you doesn't need to be seen by just anyone. The truth is, I've been feeling like for a while now, someone has been watching me. I just felt the need to warn you about them. If they're still out there, then anyone who goes looking for information about me, could be targeted. This laptop must be kept out of their hands at any cost. The best thing to do, honestly, is to destroy it. Now, before you go grabbing a hammer and smashing this thing to bits, I have one last request for you. Take the memory card or SD card, out of the laptop. It contains everything on this computer in it. While it may seem strange, you need to put it in your phone. Just trust me on this.

I know you want an explanation, so I'll tell you what I know. A man approached me a few days ago, and handed me this SD card. He told me to use it, and make sure it got to you. I never got a look at his face, but he reminded me of you, as in I didn't feel threatened by him. It was almost like I knew him, even though I didn't. You know? Anyway, this message has gone on long enough. The point is, you need to take the card and destroy this thing as soon as possible, all right? Once again, this is Kurisu signing off. Or do you prefer 'Kuristina'? Ha ha, I wonder."

As soon as it had appeared, the screen returned to normal, displaying the home screen. Both Okabe and Daru, were at a loss as to what to say next. Daru was the first one to break the silence. "This sounds serious. I mean, if she thought that this information was so dangerous, that it had to be hidden within the code of the laptop itself, then it must have been bad." He whistled in appreciation of her talents. "I knew she was supposed to be a genius, but this surpasses everything I thought she was capable of. She must really know her way around a computer." Daru paused for a moment, glancing at his friend, who hadn't given any indication that he was even listening to him. "What should our next step be? Okabe, we should definitely destroy it. Don't you think so?"

Okabe finally snapped out of it, turning to face Daru. "Of course, I just need a moment."

He briefly glanced over at his mostly eaten lunch, it was guaranteed to be cold by now. He looked back over to the computer, gazing at it sadly as he closed it gently. It was the same shade of red as her hair. He made sure to open the slot on the side, withdrawing the card within. Luckily, he wasn't currently keeping a SD card in his phone. He didn't have many apps on it, so he had never really needed the extra space. Thanks to that, he was able to put it directly in his phone.

A quick storage check revealed that all the info on her computer, including both messages to him, were all present like she had said. He needed some time to think about all the new information he had just learned. "Daru, would you mind terribly, if we postponed our demolition for a bit? I need to go get some air. Also, I believe we should bring this over to the Lab. It IS where everything started, you know?"

Daru was surprised by his decision, but it was understandable. "Sure, I'll pack up and meet you at the Lab later."

Okabe walked by his lunch, stopping to take another look at it. On a whim, he snapped a photo of the message and heart on the cover for memories. Then, he threw it in the trash. Starting to head towards the door, he remembered their agreement.

"I almost forgot, Daru. Here is the payment, for all your trouble." He opened his wallet, and handed some cash to Daru.

"Thanks man, I appreciate your business!" Daru grinned, having nearly forgotten the money in all the revelations that they had uncovered. He was still happy to receive it, though.

Okabe waved, as he exited the room, descending the stairs and walking away. He made sure to say goodbye to his parents on the way. He had no particular destination in mind, so he just aimlessly strolled, processing everything he had learned. Upon reviewing some of it, he realized something.

"If that mysterious man gave me this card to put in my phone, and he knew that I would be trying to reach the perfect worldline, then what was the point of giving it to me? He should know as well as I, that nothing carries over to other worldlines, so I would lose it once I left this one. Wait a minute…I never even tried to test it for sure. It's possible that I may not know as much as I thought. I guess I could do an experiment. I'll try putting something in my pocket, and see if it makes the trip with me." He scratched the stubble on his chin, thinking about what he could bring that would be useful to have for his mission. His mind wandered, recalling an object from his travels. "Of course! If I can find the Divergence meter, I will be able to tell if I made it to Steins;Gate or not! This means, I shall have to pay a certain someone a visit, whether I like it or not."

With a destination now in mind, Okabe continued his stroll, this time in the direction of the hospital. He knew what her room number was, because Daru and Mayuri had already told him before, in case he ever wanted to visit. Her room was on the third floor, and once he found it, he lightly rapped his knuckles on the surface of the door.

"Come in!" Came her voice from the other side.

He opened the door, stepping inside and closing it behind him. The person in question was facing the other way when he entered, looking out the nearby window. He couldn't tell if she was angry or not, but he assumed that she was, since he hadn't visited her even once since she had been here. "Hello, Suzuha. It's been a while." He greeted her, casually.

She turned her head in his direction swiftly, causing the two braids on each side of her hair to swish with the action. Her arms went from a relaxed pose to a crossed position at the same time, upon seeing who it was. "So, you finally decided to show up. It's been a while, for sure."

" _Uh-oh. She is definitely mad."_ "My apologies. I should have come to visit you sooner."

Suzuha huffed. "You SHOULD have. In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of ticked off at you right now."

It was a few moments before either one spoke, Okabe, because he wasn't sure how to bring up what he needed to know, and Suzuha, because she was trying to calm down a bit. Okabe glanced down at her side, eyeing the bandages wrapped around her midsection. He knew that she would never have that injury if he had done what he needed to do when she begged him to. He couldn't help but feel bad about it. "Suzuha, I know you may not want to talk to me right now, but I'd appreciate it if you would at least, listen. You have my deepest gratitude, for doing what I was too much of a coward to do myself. This should have never happened. I know that I'm in no position to ask this of you, but I could use your help."

"I'm listening."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but what you did, changed nothing. The future hasn't changed, and we're still headed for disaster if nothing is done. I have a plan, but I need to know where the Divergence meter is. I need it to confirm my success, when I change something. Rest assured, I'll take care of everything." He paused for a moment, going through what he wanted to say next in his head. "While it certainly doesn't make up for not visiting, the reason why I didn't, was because I felt bad for letting this happen to you. I wasn't ready to face you."

Suzuha sighed, uncrossing her arms, and looking him in the eyes. "I KIND of figured that nothing happened, since I was still here, but it doesn't make it any less disappointing. It's kind of silly for me to be mad at you for so long, and I understand why you did what you did. I accept your apology." She looked around, before motioning for him to come closer. "Come closer, Uncle Okarin. We don't want anyone to hear this." Okabe walked up to her bedside, and leaned down to her. To his surprise, she hugged him tight. It was part of the act, so that no one who was watching them would think it was suspicious for her to whisper in his ear. "The Divergence meter is under the seat in the time machine."

She pulled away, and patted him on the back. Suzuha grinned, her eyes full of warmth. "I know you can do it. I always believed that you could, you know? I would have never come back here, if I didn't. Save us all, Uncle Okarin. If anyone can, it's you."

Okabe walked out of the hospital in high spirits. Now, all that was left, was to go get the meter before he destroyed the laptop. Although he still hadn't called Maho yet, there was really no reason to, since everything he learned wasn't important for her to know. She wouldn't remember any of it anyway, so he chose not to worry about it. On the way to the Lab, his phone went off, telling him that he was getting a call.

When he answered it, his eardrums were assaulted with Mayuri's voice at full volume. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that you and Faris are an item! I can't believe I didn't notice that she liked you that way sooner!"

Okabe winced, increasing the distance of his phone in relation to his ear. "I assume, you ran into Daru on the way back from work?"

"No, actually I've got the late shift tonight. He stopped by to tell me the news on the way to the Lab, though. Congratulations on finally getting a girlfriend, I never thought it would be someone I knew! I just called to congratulate you, so I guess I'd better get going."

"All right, I suppose I'll talk to you later then."

"Yep!"

The phone call was ended there, as he arrived at the Lab. When he entered the room, Daru was sitting in his favorite chair at the computer. The laptop was already sitting out on the coffee table, ready to be smashed. His friend stood up to greet him. "Hey, Okarin! I'm ready whenever you are."

"You shan't have to wait much longer. I just have to go retrieve something." Okabe dashed off to get the Divergence meter, and if it had been a classic cartoon, he would have left a cloud shaped like his body behind. He found it exactly where Suzuha said it would be, the orange numbers in the nixie tubes glowing brightly in the darkness inside the time machine.

Even though it wasn't very late in the day, it was getting dark outside. Storm clouds were rolling in, and a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky in the distance. Okabe didn't even notice the incoming storm as he rushed back inside, meter in hand.

Daru was still waiting for him when he returned, looking curiously at the device in his hand. "Is that the 'Divergence meter' that you said you used before to know what worldline you were on?"

Okabe nodded, confirming his statement. "Yes, I require use of it once more." He walked over to the computer desk, setting it right against Daru's computer. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Daru agreed, pulling out a hammer. It had never seen much use, since he wasn't the outdoorsy type, but he had always kept it around just in case. "Do you want to do the honors, or should I?"

Okabe was a bit saddened, because if they destroyed it, then her legacy would be gone, almost as if she was being killed again. He didn't know if he had the strength to do this, but he had to try. It all came down to this. His mission was almost complete.

He gulped, steeling his resolve to do what must be done. "This is MY mission. I messed up before, but this time, I'm the one who has to make the change. Even Kurisu herself, believes that I can save everyone, so that is what I must do."

"Whoa, man, it's fine. You don't have to give me a whole speech about it. A man's got to do what a man's got to do. I'm not trying to stop you or anything." Daru encouraged, passing the hammer over to him. Daru backed up to lower the chance of death by flying computer shards.

Okabe stepped closer to the manifestation of her legacy, hammer in hand. "I can do this. After all, it's like I always used to say, this is the choice of Steins;Gate!"

Okabe swung the hammer as hard as he could, repeatedly pulverizing the laptop, until it was nothing but scattered pieces. The hammer dropped from his hand, as a wave of dizziness hit him. He could tell that it was starting. In a few moments, he would be gone from this place. He stumbled over to the computer desk, and placed a hand on the Divergence meter, just as a huge bolt of lightning struck the power line outside. It traveled through the wall socket into Daru's computer, and since the meter was right against it, it jumped into that as well.

This had the unfortunate side effect of traveling into Okabe's hand that was attached to it, electrocuting him. He screamed out in pain as his body convulsed, and he tried to pull his hand back, but it was as if it was fused to the glass. It felt like some sort of energy transferred into him, as the orange light illuminating the numbers grew brighter by the second. Suddenly, when it felt like fire was scorching through his veins, the lights died down, and the tubes shattered, as Okabe passed out. Images of Kurisu and all the times they had shared ran through his mind in the moments before he was out like a light.

Outside the Lab, the flashing light could be seen through the window. On a nearby rooftop, hidden in the shadows, a mysterious figure stood. It was watching the events down below with a smile. "All according to plan. The new one, that is. This is much better than his original fate, anyway. This way he won't grow up regretting his actions, or lack thereof. This is your second chance, and I advise you to take it, Okabe Rintarou."

A laugh that was worthy of a mad scientist echoed across the rooftop, as the figure turned away, coat swishing with the movement. The figure disappeared into the night, leaving no trace that they had ever even been there at any moment in time.


	8. Arriving At Last

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 8-Arriving At Last**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

When he came to, all he heard was the sound of beeping. He opened his eyes to see a stark, white ceiling. Of course, he just HAD to be in a hospital. As he became more awake, his whole body ached. He was also mostly covered in bandages. "What happened to me? If I crossed worldlines, then my injuries from getting struck by lightning shouldn't still be here. That must mean that I'm still in the Beta worldline. Someone must have taken me to the hospital. I bet it was Daru, considering the fact that he was the only one with me at the time."

There was a faint orange glow coming from his right hand, which currently had several IVs stuck in it. He also noticed a deep hum that he could feel and hear, radiating all throughout his body. Upon raising his right hand to his face with a little bit of difficulty, he saw that the glow appeared to be coming from the underside of his arm. Curiosity overtaking him, he flipped his arm over, revealing the source of the glow. An orange hourglass mark was on the underside of his arm, in between his elbow and wrist, glowing like the numbers in the Divergence meter. It was like a radioactive tattoo.

"What in the world? Just what is going on? How did I get this mark on my arm?" The memory of the moment that he touched the meter surfaced in his mind. He had felt some sort of energy transfer into him, and the lights glowed brighter. Whatever had happened, must surely be connected to that moment. Now though, he needed to figure out if he had switched worldlines or not.

Suddenly, the humming stopped, and an image of a divergence number floated into his mind. Somehow, he knew that it was this worldline's number, and that meant he had switched over, because it was different from the one assigned to the Beta worldline. The number seemed to indicate that he had jumped into the Alpha attractor field. The only question, was which worldline he had landed in. He would have to see more of the world, before he could tell if it was familiar or not. At the moment, there was no evidence that he had been here during his adventures, but he also had never went to a hospital during that time, so that didn't prove anything.

He found his phone lying on the table next to him, most likely because the hospital gown he was wearing had no pockets. A quick scan of the room, showed that his clothes were in a neatly folded stack in the corner of the room to his left, near the window. Sunlight was pouring in, rays of light stretching across the floor. It had to at least be morning, or sometime later in the day. Okabe grabbed his phone, and went through its contents to see if anything had changed. Had everything carried over? Interestingly enough, the 'Amadeus' app was still on the phone, though the icon was grayed out, and tapping it did nothing.

Not that he figured it would, since he wasn't even supposed to have the 'Amadeus' app in this worldline. He couldn't even connect to the server, unless he had a username and password. He DID have one of those, but it probably wouldn't work here. He checked for the contents of the memory card and miraculously, it was all there. Apparently, the theory that he had about items crossing over with him was correct, at least to a certain degree.

That certainly raised a question or two about the owner of the card. Who was the mystery man that gave it to Kurisu? How did he know that it would carry over if he traveled to another worldline? These were questions that Okabe knew wouldn't be answered for a long time, if they ever were. He couldn't stop himself from wondering about it, though. This whole thing was just a mystery that he had to solve.

A short while later, a nurse came in to check on him and ask how he was feeling. He wasn't feeling too bad, but most of that was because of the painkillers they had been giving him, since his whole body had scorch marks in various places. The whole time she was checking on him, she simply acted like she couldn't see the glowing mark on his arm. Which was weird, because it was directly in her view several times. This lead to Okabe proposing the theory that no one could see it, except for him. Though there was no way to test it, unless he wanted to appear crazy. "Excuse me, miss. Do you know how long it will be before I can get out of here?"

She looked down for a moment, checking the clipboard for his patient info, then looking back up at him. "Well, Mr. Okabe, according to the Doctor, you should be able to leave in three to four weeks." Okabe groaned, having hoped that he would be able to get out much sooner than that. The nurse looked a little sympathetic. "I know. I'm sorry, but those are the rules. You were very badly burned, but you should recover fully with little to no scarring. The damage added up to be a good bit, but its scattered in many small areas, rather than concentrated in a few big ones." She consulted her clipboard again. "Would you mind telling me, how you got this way in the first place? There's no cause listed here, and the person who brought you in didn't know what to tell us. Although, she was also panicking and about in tears at the time, so she couldn't tell us much about you other than the basics." The nurse laughed at her last statement, then looked expectantly at the man lying in the hospital bed.

"If you MUST know, I got struck by lightning." He wasn't about to tell her more than she needed to know. The nurse nodded, adding that to her clipboard.

"I see. I guess, that's the last time you go outside in the middle of a storm, huh?"

Okabe was relieved that she didn't attempt to question him further. "Yes, I certainly learned my lesson." He chuckled, and the nurse laughed with him.

"I still have to check your bandages, but I'll come back later. The person who brought you here was so worried, that she stayed here all night. I think, she even fell asleep in the lobby! She's been waiting for you to wake up. Should I send her in?" Okabe saw no reason why whoever it was, should be kept waiting.

"Sure, I don't mind."

The nurse nodded, leaving the room soon after. While he waited, Okabe speculated on who the person might be. Since the nurse had said SHE, that could only mean that they were a girl. If it was someone he knew, it could be Mayuri, Faris, or Ruka. It wouldn't be Maho or Moeka, most likely. The only one that would stay all night worried about him was Mayuri, possibly Faris, if his date with her was taken into account. It had to be Mayuri, he concluded. That's what he was sure of, until the last person he expected to walk in the room, entered it.

Her boots tapped across the floor, as she got closer and closer to the bed he was in. The anger on her face was apparent, glaring straight into his eyes and into his soul. Her brown jacket covered her arms in the same unique style he remembered, not quite draped over her shoulders. Long crimson locks framed her face, cascading down her back, though a few strands came down the front as well. Her vibrant blue eyes were as beautiful as ever, so expressive and full of life, like an endless sea that he could drown in. Though her frown and furrowed brow were scrunching up her face, her beauty was still readily apparent, even when she was in such an angry state.

Her hand was raised, which Okabe couldn't make sense of, but it wasn't long before he realized what it meant, when it literally hit him in the face. She slapped him as hard as she could, leaving a burning red handprint on his cheek. Okabe was so stunned at her appearance that he barely reacted, still trying to process the fact that she was really in front of him after all this time. The day he had dreamed of, was finally here. "Ow." He said, after a few seconds had passed, reaching his hand up to rub his cheek.

She lowered her hand, with tears in her eyes. "That was for scaring me half to death! When I saw you face down, in the street outside my apartment, you weren't moving, and I feared that the worst had happened to you. I haven't seen you for SO long, and then you just appeared out of nowhere badly injured, and I-I didn't know what to do! Y-You have NO idea, how worried I was! You're such an idiot!" She collapsed, wrapping both arms around Okabe's sides, laying her head down on his chest, and sobbing into his shirt. Okabe knew how serious this was to her, since she openly admitted to being worried about him, whereas she never would have before. Still, she had never gotten this emotional around him before, and it made Okabe feel good, knowing the true extent of how much she cared. He smiled warmly, gently stroking her hair while she let it all out.

The smell of strawberries entered his nose, taking him back to all the times he had been with her. He had missed the smell of her hair. The shampoo she used was the reason that her hair smelled that way, and his mind had established it as part of her natural scent. Okabe had missed everything about her. Her touch, her scent, the looks she gave him when none of their friends were around, and the way they would always tease each other. SO many different details, and he loved every single thing about her. After being without her for so long, he could care less which worldline he was in. All that mattered, was that his Kurisu had come back to him. She stood back up, wiping away what was left of her tears. Her eyes were red, and Okabe could tell that it wasn't from her crying just now. She had likely cried last night too, on top of not getting as much sleep.

He felt bad for worrying her, but he had no idea that any of this would happen. According to her, he was found lying in the street outside her apartment, but that didn't make any sense. He should have ended up in the Lab, since he was already there when he left, but he didn't. Every other time he had switched to a different worldline, he was always in the same place that he had left, unless the rules had changed. He would have to add that to the slowly mounting list of mysteries, which so far only included his injuries and the mysterious man. "Kurisu, I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. The last thing I wanted, was to make you worry about me. I MUST say though, if this is how you react, then maybe I need to do it more often. I've never seen you show such emotion before, and it is quite flattering." He grinned, teasingly.

"D-Don't you dare! I'm not sure if I could take it, if this happened ALL the time. This is bad enough, already! By the way, you still haven't told me how you got like this in the first place, or why you were outside my apartment. Also, where WERE you all this time, anyway? It couldn't have been anywhere good, if you came back looking like this." Although she would have much rather kept her true feelings hidden, it was impossible to keep her voice from shaking. Kurisu didn't have the luxury of locking away her emotions, this time. It was important that Okabe be made aware of how she felt about him, as well as, how scared she was because of him.

The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know, conveying how sorry he was for worrying her, and meeting under these unfortunate circumstances. As for his whereabouts, Okabe didn't really want to get into all of that here. There was probably security cameras watching them right now. He'd never get out of here, if they thought he was crazy. "Well…" Okabe trailed off, noticing that the nurse had just returned.

Kurisu followed his gaze, realizing why he had stopped. There would always be time for this later. "I'm not finished with you yet! It seems like we have a lot to talk about. You'll have to tell me all about it later, and I have a few things I'd also like to say to you. It will have to wait, though." She stepped back, moving out of the way, so the nurse could get to Okabe.

"Excuse me, I have to change his bandages."

"Oh, okay. I'll just…" Kurisu turned to leave the room, but froze when the nurse called out.

"You don't have to leave, if you don't want to. The burns are all in non-private areas, so it should be fine if you want to stay."

Kurisu decided that she would stick around for a while, since she wasn't being forced to leave. "All right, I think I will." She sat down in a chair that was close to Okabe's bed, and crossed her arms. It was a habit of hers to do that sometimes, whether she was mad or not. Okabe was a bit uncomfortable being left alone with the nurse, so he was glad that she was still here. The look of gratitude that Okabe shot to Kurisu, was enough for her to be glad she had stayed to receive it. It didn't take a really long time for his bandages to be changed, but it caused Okabe a lot of pain. Kurisu didn't look directly at him during it, because she didn't want to see him like that. He had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out in pain, since some of the bandages had stuck to the skin. Before he knew it, it was all over.

"All right, that should just about do it!" The nurse informed them.

"Hey nurse, how long will he have to be in here?" Kurisu asked, curiously.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told him. The doctor said about 3 to 4 weeks."

Kurisu wasn't expecting it to be quite that long, though she understood, since he had been in pretty rough shape when he was brought in. She looked sympathetically, over at Okabe. "Sorry, Okabe. I know that this isn't fun for you."

The nurse looked around to make sure no one was around to hear her, before she whispered the next part. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, since other patients will get mad, but the doctor said that he could probably make an exception in your case. If you have someone to take you home and take care of you, then you could probably leave as soon as tomorrow. The person who does this has to sign some papers before we can just hand the patient over, though." The woman glanced over briefly, at Kurisu. "It would have to be someone close to the person, like family or something."

Okabe frowned, knowing that that idea was out of the question. "I appreciate you telling me this, but I'm afraid that I have no one who would be willing to do such a thing. The effort is wasted on me."

Kurisu made up her mind in that moment, she knew what she had to do. She stood up from her seat. "That's not true!"

The nurse turned to the girl in surprise, at her outburst. "May I ask, how you two are related?"

Kurisu's face turned as red as her hair, at the mere thought of what she was about to say. "Um, I-I'm his girlfriend, ma'am." She forced out, a little bit bashfully. The nurse's face lit up with a knowing look, as she looked back in forth between them. Okabe's face was in a similar state to Kurisu's, along with shock from her statement. Today was a day of firsts between them. First her emotions, now this.

"I thought that something was going on, between you two. Very well, then. If you wish to take him home, then you will need to sign these papers. Follow me."

Kurisu followed her, stopping to bend over and kiss Okabe on the cheek as she walked by. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Okabe smiled. "Hurry back! It's possible for even a man such as myself, to get lonely you know." He joked, as she laughed on the way out. _"I can't believe she said something as bold as that in public. Usually, she never likes to show affection or act like she likes me at ALL, when other people are around. Although, that is mostly in front of our friends, because we would get teased all the time if we did that kind of stuff. She's just shy about that kind of attention, I suppose."_

Kurisu returned soon after, though the nurse wasn't with her. "I know that I only just got back, but I have to go get everything ready for tomorrow." She frowned. "I really don't want to leave. It's just for a little bit, though. I'll be back this evening."

"What do you mean, you have to get things ready? What could possibly need to be changed at the Lab?"

Kurisu smirked, enjoying knowing something that he didn't. "You'll see…tomorrow."

Okabe wasn't sure what was going on, but he would respect her desire to keep it secret for now. "All right. Are you sure you want to stay the night again, though? I can't imagine, that this is more comfortable then your own bed."

"You're right, but I want to stay with you until I can take you home. Don't think I didn't notice how uncomfortable you were, with that nurse around. I KNOW that you'd feel better with me here to keep you company, right?"

Okabe nodded, smiling gently. "Of course. Where would I be, without my assistant?" He replied, slipping back into his old manner of speaking for a bit.

She grinned. "Exactly! It's my duty to stay by your side and take care of you, since I'm your assistant and all. It's nice to see that you appreciate me a little bit more, than you used to."

"Yes, I'm different than I was when you last saw me. So much has happened, yet things between us, are the same as ever." He paused, "Well, get going. I won't stop you."

Kurisu nodded, turning to leave, causing her hair to swish around behind her. As she walked out of the room, she thought about all the things she had said to him and what she hadn't said yet.

" _Okabe, if you only knew how much I missed you. Our separation was just as hard on me, as it was on you. What's worse I wonder? Losing someone you care about because they died, or knowing they are so far out of your reach that it feels like they did? I'd say that both, are equally terrible. I don't know how or why you came back into my life, but it doesn't matter. The fact that you did, is more than I ever thought I would get. We can worry about the details later."_

It was later in the evening when Kurisu returned, carrying a blanket and a change of clothes for the next day. There was only a plain chair in the room, so she would just have to make do with that. She slid it closer to the left side of Okabe's bed, so she could lay her head over on the side of his bed. She hadn't brought a pillow, but that would be a pretty good substitute. Okabe was about ready to go to bed, as well. Neither one knew it, but they were both thinking about the bold statement that she had made earlier.

Okabe was the first to break the silence. "Kurisu, would you mind if I asked you something?"

The girl who had been resting her head on the bed, lifted it and turned to look at him, curiously. "I don't mind. You can ask me anything you want, Okabe." She didn't know for sure, but the first thing that came to mind was what she had told the nurse.

"D-Did you mean what you said? About being my girlfriend? I-Is that something you would be interested in? I hadn't realized, that we were already going out."

Kurisu blushed, glad that Okabe couldn't see it in the darkness of the room. "W-Why do you have to make it sound so creepy? It's not supposed to sound like a business proposition! To answer your question, we're not going out officially, yet. I had to tell the nurse that, so she would let me take you home. Somehow, I don't think 'close friend' would have cut it. And, in case you couldn't tell from our emotional goodbye last time, I kind of have a thing for you. Why WOULDN'T I, be interested in something like that? All you have to do, is let me know how you feel."

Okabe was shocked, not knowing how to respond, and wondering how she found out. "How did you know?" Was the only thing he could say.

"I first realized it, when you started calling me by my name. The old Okabe would have never said it as often as you have. Also, you're not wearing a lab coat. Which is something HE always did. The only explanation has to be that you are not the same Okabe that left me. You've changed." Her tone was somber, as though the person she spoke of, was gone for good.

Okabe grabbed her hand tightly, as tears began to run down his cheeks. It must have been a delayed reaction to finally reuniting with her after all that he had been through. "Of course, I've changed! Do you realize what it's been like for me, ever since I left? After going through everything I have, it's impossible to come out unscathed. Can't you see that I'm a broken man? I saved my oldest friend, at the cost of true happiness. To protect her smile, I had to give up what made me happier than anything I've ever felt before. While it may be wrong of me to say it, I have regretted that decision ever since!"

Kurisu squeezed his hand in a small gesture of comfort. "I know that must have been rough for you, but it hasn't exactly been the best of times for me, either. I haven't fared much better, but what other choice could have been made? You DO realize that if you have returned here, Mayuri is no longer around. You won't be able to see her again. Are you sure you can handle that?"

Okabe's tears stopped flowing, and he wiped them away the best that he could. He was now dead serious. "This is just something I'll have to deal with. There's NO way, I could leave you ever again. I'm just not strong enough to go through that more than once. It would DESTROY me." If he had to admit it, Mayuri's death was sad to him, but it didn't bother him as much as it did before seeing it countless times. He looked Kurisu directly in the eyes. "Now, there's only one thing left to do."

"And that is?" Kurisu wondered.

Okabe took a deep breath, summoning what little courage he had for this moment. "Kurisu, since I'm going to be sticking around for a while, I need to tell you how I feel. I love you, and there is nothing that would make me happier than if you became my girlfriend."

This was her moment, the chance to tell him those words that never quite made it to him, when he left. "I love you too, Okabe. I'll accept your request, but only if you become my boyfriend."

"Consider it done, my dear assistant." Okabe grinned, feeling Kurisu's annoyed gaze in the dark.

"It was going so well, why did you have to ruin it?" She complained, although she was smiling.

"Isn't it the job of a mad scientist to bring the world to ruin?" He countered.

She ignored his absurd comment, simply acting like she hadn't heard it. "I believe it's time, we try to reenact our farewell."

He nodded. "I suppose it HAS been a while since we've done that. It's long overdue."

In the dimness of the room, they could make out the outline of each other enough to do what needed to be done. Kurisu reached up and gently tilted his head down, so that their lips could meet in a passionate display of love and longing. It was ABOUT time.

The night passed by uneventfully afterwards, leading into the morning. Kurisu had to change her clothes from the day before, so she went to the bathroom to do so. "You'd BETTER not try to sneak a peek at me. All right, Okabe?"

Okabe sighed. "I can't even get out of bed, woman! What makes you think I even would if I could, anyway?"

She poked her head around the corner, fully dressed a few minutes later. "Relax, I was just teasing you. I KNOW you're not dumb enough to try that." She pulled out an extra set of clothes and showed it to him. "I stopped by the Lab, and picked up your old clothes. I know you can't really change yourself, so you've been stuck in those nasty clothes for a while." Okabe thanked her, and she helped him out of bed to the bathroom. He put the underwear on with some difficulty, and to her embarrassment, she had to go in there with him, to help him put on the rest. "I can't believe I'm actually in here, doing this." Kurisu sighed, her face still the same shade of red it had been since she walked in.

Okabe chuckled, blushing a little as well. "Believe me, I would much rather do this myself, but I can't right now."

"I know, I know. It doesn't make this any less embarrassing, though."

When that was done, Okabe had to sit down on the edge of the bed. He couldn't stand on his feet for long periods of time, so Kurisu had to get a wheelchair to get him out with.

When they left the hospital and got on the street, Okabe noticed that they weren't headed in the direction of the lab.

"You said, that you were taking me home. You KNOW that this isn't on the way to the Lab. Where are we REALLY going?"

Kurisu continued down the path. "You'll see."

It wasn't long before he found out, as they reached their destination. Now, it made sense why she would have to get everything ready. This was the LAST place, Okabe was expecting, for sure.

"YOU TOOK ME TO YOUR APARTMENT?!"


	9. Taking Him Home

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 9-Taking Him Home**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

"When I said I would take you home, I didn't say it would be yours. This will be your new home for a while." Kurisu grinned.

Okabe still wasn't sure about this, but it's not like it would be the worst thing imaginable. "Are you sure about this? I mean, you didn't even ask me if this was what I wanted!"

"Look, if I'm going to be taking care of you until you get better, then I'd rather do it at my place than the Lab. Besides, I thought you'd be excited about getting to share a bed with me." Kurisu teased him, knowing that if she got him flustered enough, he would give up.

"Well, it's not as if I would be opposed to the idea. You just caught me off guard." Okabe replied, his face tinted red.

"In that case, let's head inside, shall we?" Okabe just nodded, as she began to wheel him towards the building. Kurisu was satisfied that she had won the argument for now.

The room was on the second floor of the building. According to Kurisu, there used to be a clothing store on the ground floor, but its owner closed it down some time ago. It was like an interesting parallel to the Lab. With the CRT shop, being replaced by a clothing shop. There was even a wheelchair accessible ramp by the stairs that lead to the second floor. Kurisu was lucky enough to have the whole top floor to herself, since it was just one big room. She pushed Okabe's wheelchair all the way to the top of the ramp, stopping next to the door of the apartment. She took her keys out and unlocked the door, pushing open the door to reveal the room beyond. After both of them were inside, she locked it back.

Okabe observed his new surroundings with interest, eager to know more about the one that he loved. To the right of the entrance, was a door that lead to the bathroom, and a kitchen was on the left side of the room, a bit further in. The kitchen wasn't separate from the main area, mostly consisting of several cabinets and counters plus a sink. There was also a dining table in the kitchen section. On the same side of the room as the kitchen, but farther away was the bed. The bed itself was a king size, currently covered in a red and white comforter. On both sides, was a nightstand with a lamp.

He wondered why she had a bed that size, but it was probably some furniture that came with the place, or something. On the far side of the room on the right side was a medium-sized window, covered with some crimson curtains. Under the window, was a desk with a lamp and a wooden chair. Close to the desk on the same side, was a living room area. It consisted of a couch, a few armchairs, a recliner, and a long coffee table in between the couch and the flat-screen TV. The walls of the room were a beige color, and the floor was made of a chestnut-colored wood. A white air conditioner was mounted on the wall, next to the window.

Upon glancing back over the room after his initial inspection, he noticed her laptop on the desk. Okabe wasn't expecting her apartment to be so fancy. He wasn't really sure what to make of it, at first.

"Kurisu, I can understand renting the apartment, but how did you afford all of this?" He gestured with his hand, which wasn't easy, meaning everything in the room.

"Okabe, I'm not renting this place. I bought it." Okabe's eyes went wide. The amount of money you would have to have to do something like that was just…he couldn't even imagine it with his limited salary.

"That gives me even MORE reason, to wonder how you did it!"

"You know I'm not the type to boast about all my accomplishments, but they're the reason I could afford to buy this place and the items inside it. All the papers I've written about my research, have provided me with enough money to have everything I need, and then some. How else could I afford to travel back and forth from America to here? All of this furniture I bought myself. This apartment was barren, when I first arrived. Once the clothing store closed down, the previous owner of this building had no reason not to sell it to me."

She glanced at the clock on the wall, ready to move on from the subject. "It's about time to eat lunch. By any chance, are you hungry? If you are, I'll get you something."

They had gotten out of the hospital at around lunchtime, but Okabe hadn't thought about it with everything that was going on. Now that she brought it up, he realized that he was pretty hungry. He was eager to eat something that wasn't served in a hospital for once. Although he had only been there for a few days, the food certainly left something to be desired. His stomach rumbled before he could answer, cutting through the silence in the room so well, it might as well have been a roaring bear. Kurisu laughed, the sound like music to Okabe's ears. For a long time, this scene would have been something that could only be possible in a dream. The fact that she was right here in front of him and it was real, was almost too much for him to believe.

Before he knew it, he was tearing up again. Kurisu was surprised, wondering what had happened. "Whoa, are you crying? What's wrong?" She said, rushing to his side in confusion and worry.

"My apologies, I shouldn't be breaking down like this in front of you. It's not exactly, a manly thing to do." He was a little embarrassed about getting so emotional.

"Okabe, it's all right. You don't have to be strong for me." She shook her head, wondering why all guys had to be this way. "I'm not sure why every guy thinks they have to be all tough, all the time. It's like their stupidity is hardwired into their brain."

He looked up in surprise, not expecting her to react this way. "So, you don't think I'm a fool?"

She chuckled a bit. "The jury's still out on the whole fool thing, but it's never stupid to have emotions. I know I may not be the best one to tell you this, since I'm the queen of hiding my emotions, but it's not a good idea to bottle up your feelings. Eventually, you won't be able to stand the stress, and end up hurting someone you care about in a long-repressed emotional outburst. It's taken me a long time to realize that, and I'm still learning, because it's not something that comes naturally. My strategy has always been to try and distance myself from them, by lashing out at the people I care about the most. You've experienced that firsthand. Usually, the more I fight not to feel anything, the more I like that person. That should tell you what I think about you more than anything else, with all the fights we've had." She paused for a moment to take a breath and gather her thoughts.

"That went on longer than I wanted it to, but all of that needed to be said. The point I'm trying to make, is that it doesn't bother me to see you like this. If something is bothering you, then I want to know about it. Please, tell me what's going on with you!"

"It's just…I'm finding it hard to believe that this is all real. For the longest time, I wanted to believe that there was a way to save you. But deep down, I had lost all hope on ever seeing you again. My emotions got the better of me, when I thought about how lucky I was to actually be here with you. It will take me a while to get used to this. That's really all it was, and I'm sorry if I worried you."

Kurisu's gaze softened, understanding how he felt. "I understand exactly, how you feel. It's been hard for me to believe that you're here, as well. But, I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me about anything that's on your mind. You have to let me know, or I can't help you." She leaned down, wiping away his tears and kissing him on the cheek. "Now then, let me see if I can whip us up something in the kitchen." It may have been his imagination, but he believed he saw tears in her eyes before she turned away.

" _It's as she said, the time apart was difficult for both of us. There are many mysteries to be solved about my arrival here, but we'll get to those later. I'll try talking to her about it, after we eat lunch. It's possible with both of us on the case, we may just be able to figure something out. I definitely shouldn't write her off. In my travels, she was the only one who could help me come up with new ideas to get out of the various messes that I constantly found myself in. She stood by my side the whole time, even if she didn't entirely understand what was going on. If I explain it to her, she should be able to help me here, as well."_

He wasn't aware of the fact that she could cook, but decided to trust her on this one. Last time he checked, she was more likely to burn the kitchen down than create something that wouldn't result in his untimely demise. But, she had never cooked him anything in this worldline before, so perhaps the outcome would be different than he expected. All he could do was hope. The delightful aroma that tickled his nose a while later made him think twice about his earlier statement. Anything that could create a scent THAT tantalizing couldn't possibly taste bad.

"It's ready!" She called from the kitchen. She wheeled him to the coffee table, and sat a bowl in front of him. The brown liquid inside had, what appeared to be chunks of meat and assorted vegetables floating in it. Steam was rising from the bowl, and Kurisu sat her bowl down next to his, taking a seat on the couch.

"This is beef stew, in case you were wondering. My mom gave me the recipe. I hope you like it!" They soon both realized a major problem. Since Okabe couldn't move his arms well, he wouldn't be able to eat it by himself. This meant that Kurisu and Okabe had to push past their embarrassment, and she had to feed him.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me." Okabe said, in between bites of food.

"Hey, I said I'd take care of you, didn't I? I'm here for you, so don't worry about it. I wouldn't have offered, if I didn't want to do it." She fed him another spoonful.

"This is really good, by the way. It's much better, than what I usually eat at the Lab."

"Considering you only ever eat that instant noodle crap at the Lab, that's not saying much. Thanks for the compliment, though."

"You are most welcome."

After they had finished eating, Okabe decided to bring up what they needed to talk about, but had been putting off. "Kurisu, we need to talk about what's been going on, since we last saw each other."

Kurisu sighed, agreeing that this needed to be done. "All right, what happened to you, after we said goodbye?"

Kurisu listened intently, as Okabe explained everything that he had been through for the most part, although he left out details about who 'Amadeus' really was. He didn't feel like she needed to know that, just yet. She was surprised when he mentioned 'Amadeus', because it reminded her of when she had done voice samples for some computer project at her university. They had never told her what it was for. She also wasn't expecting him to have met Maho. Kurisu hit his arm when he reluctantly told her about Faris, taking care not to touch any injured areas. She especially was interested, when he told her about the message that she left on her computer and the events that occurred when he left the worldline.

Once he had finished, he waited for her response. She had not said much of anything the whole time, and he looked over at her. He could tell that by the look on her face, she was deep in thought, and he could practically see the gears physically turning in that genius brain of hers. It was likely, that she was trying to come up with a scientific theory about what happened.

"It doesn't make any sense. From what you've told me, and I'm sure you already thought of this, every time you cross worldlines, the location you were in before leaving is where you are when you arrive. With that in mind, it doesn't make sense for you to end up outside my apartment passed out on the ground, if you were in the Lab before that. If you also take into account the events that happened as you were leaving, you being struck by lightning and feeling some strange energy flow into your body from the meter, then it's possible some previously unknown condition was met. Which allowed you to travel across, in a different manner from usual. Either way, I can't make a good hypothesis, until we know more about your situation. I'm also curious, about who that man was that met with me back then. I have a feeling that if we could figure out the identity of that person, then we would be closer to solving this mystery."

"I understand where you're coming from, and I agree with what you've come up with so far. But, there's one detail I haven't exactly told you about yet. I don't really have an explanation for it, and I wish I could show you, but I'm not sure if it works that way." He rolled up the sleeve of his lab coat, revealing the orange hourglass mark, glowing softly in the dim light.

"What exactly am I supposed to be seeing?" Kurisu squinted for a second, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. "Wait a second, what in the world…" Suddenly, it was as if her vision cleared, and she could see the mark. Where before she couldn't see it, the mark revealed itself to her, glowing on his arm. "I can see it! How did THAT get there, Okabe? I've never seen anything like it before!" She came closer and touched it, placing a hand on it. For a second, the light dimmed, and when she took her hand away, the light brightened considerably. Kurisu put her hand to her chin in thought. "Interesting. It seems to react to light. When it's covered, it barely glows, but when it's exposed to the light, it gets brighter. The surface feels no different than your skin, but it's warm to the touch. When did it first appear?"

Okabe was shocked. Up until this point, he had just assumed that no one else could see it, since the nurse hadn't reacted to it when she should have seen it. Was his little theory wrong? Well, calling it a theory MAY have been a stretch, since it was really no more than simple guesswork. The fact that Kurisu could see it smashed that to pieces, and changed everything. If she could see it, what did that mean?

"When I first noticed it, I had just regained consciousness in the hospital. I know nothing of how I got it, but I know it wasn't there before I crossed over. As far as I know, no one else has been able to see it. Which makes me wonder, why YOU can." Kurisu thought for a moment, trying to come up with a reason that made sense, while Okabe did the same.

Kurisu spoke up first, voicing her idea. "This might sound kind of silly, but this is all I can think of. What if, it can only be seen by those who know the truth? Like, if you know about the existence of worldlines, then you can see the mark. I'm not sure how such a thing would be possible, but before today, I didn't know it was possible to have a magic tattoo on your arm. Maybe, we'll be able to figure out more about it soon. What do you think?"

"Yes, that sounds like it could be true. We'll go with that for now." Now that he had told her everything (excluding the fact that she was in 'Amadeus') they could move on from his side of the story to her side. "Back in the hospital, you said that you also had some things to tell me. Now that I've said what I have to say, it's your turn. What did you want to tell me?"

Kurisu thought back on her time since he had vanished from her life. It wasn't something she wanted to think about, especially now that he was here, but it was something she had to do.

"My adventures aren't nearly as interesting as yours, if you can even call them that. I just don't want you to be disappointed, so I'm warning you beforehand. After you left, I had to go back to Viktor Chondria University for a while to do some more research. I only came back recently, since I got approved to study and do my research over here. During the time before I left, I never saw you again. I missed you, just as much as you missed me. It was even worse for me, since I knew that if you came back, it wouldn't really be you. Shortly, after I returned, you appeared. I don't know what happened to you, but I'm glad you're here."

Once she finished speaking, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug that he returned. "I'm glad that this happened, too. I was certain that my actions would lead me to Steins;Gate, but instead, by some twist in fate, I ended up here." Okabe agreed, content to simply remain in the warmth of her tender embrace.

While the reason that he had arrived in the Alpha worldline, instead of passing through the 'Gate of Steiner' was still unknown, he found that he didn't really care in this moment. The turning point in his life had thrown him into a sequence of events, that he wholeheartedly accepted with gusto, beyond thankful for the chance to spend his life with Kurisu that the Universe had so graciously provided him with. Kurisu's hug was filled with all the warmth and love she felt for him, which made him feel so good, that he wished it would never end. However, she had to let go eventually, and that time was fast approaching.

It wasn't long, before it was time to go to bed. It was then, that Okabe realized something that in hindsight, he should have noticed sooner. There was only one bed. Looks like, he would be sleeping on the couch. It would be just like the Lab, but he was used to it. After getting ready for bed (he was relieved that they didn't have to change his bandages, since that was done before they left the hospital) he got up out of his wheelchair. He headed towards the couch, planning to lie down on it, though he knew it wouldn't be comfortable in his state.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kurisu said, having just entered the living room from the bathroom. She was dressed in pure white nightgown, and her hands were on her hips.

Okabe nearly jumped out of his skin, startled by her outburst. "I was just going over to the couch, so I could sleep on it." Okabe replied, honestly.

"When I said you would be sharing a bed with me, did you think I was teasing you? If you did, I meant it. You are in no condition to be sleeping on the couch, so whether you like it or not, this is your only option. Just get over here!" Kurisu demanded, in exasperation.

Okabe had learned from Daru, that if a girl was offering to share her bed with you out of the goodness of her heart, not to turn her down. He wasn't going to put up a fight, if she was this serious about it. "All right, All right. If you feel THAT strongly about it, then who am I to refuse?" Okabe made his way over to the bed, and went on the side that she wasn't standing on, taking his phone out of his pocket and placing it on the nightstand.

"However, if I, in any way, feel like you're being a pervert, then you're out. Got it?" The menacing glare she was giving him made Okabe gulp.

"Yes, ma'am!" He stated, almost saluting her.

She nodded approvingly. "Good. I'm glad to see we understand each other."

She pulled back the covers and slid inside, leaving only her head peeking out. It was currently in the fall season, so the nights had started getting chilly. She had set the air conditioner to put out heat, but it wasn't on the highest setting. Even if she had the money, that didn't mean she wanted to waste it, so the room was a little cool at the moment. Okabe slid in next to her, covering up in a similar manner. Kurisu turned her lamp out, casting them into total darkness. Okabe had a lamp on his side as well, but it wasn't on, since he had no reason to use it. Both of them were glad for the darkness, so that the other one couldn't see how red their faces were. This was the first time either one had ever been in the bed with someone, that wasn't the same gender as them.

"Goodnight, Okabe." Kurisu called out, in the quiet air of the room.

"Goodnight, Kurisu." Okabe responded, soon after.

They laid there for a while before falling asleep, since they weren't used to having company in the bed. Eventually, both of them were able to get comfortable enough, for the warm embrace of sleep to overtake them.

Neither Okabe nor Kurisu, would expect what was to come next.


	10. Good Morning

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 10-Good Morning**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The following morning, Okabe was awake before Kurisu. He remembered having some strange dream, that he had made it back to the Alpha worldline and went to her apartment, then slept in her bed with her. There was no way such a thing could be possible of course, he thought in his half-awake state. Until he noticed his unfamiliar surroundings, and looked to his right, spotting a familiar girl with red hair in the bed next to him. All of the sudden, he was wide-awake, and he fought the urge to cry out, trying not to fall out of the bed. He didn't want to make any sudden movements, and wake her up. With all the evidence staring him in the face, he had no choice but to realize that the dream was real, and it had actually happened the day before.

He took this moment to enjoy the silence of the morning, and the company of the red-haired beauty beside him. She looked so peaceful, and if it was possible, even more beautiful in the morning light, illuminating her as if she were some kind of angel. That's what Okabe thought, anyway. A few stray strands of hair framed her face, her expression looking so innocent, like a young child that knows not the true nature of the world. Okabe could have stayed like this for hours, but unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. His phone vibrated, and he quickly picked it up off of the nightstand. He winced, hoping that her slumber hadn't been disturbed. After confirming that it looked like she had not heard it, he returned his attention to the phone.

It was a good thing that he had thought to set it to vibrate, because if it had made the same noise it usually did, it would have woken her up for sure. It had already stopped vibrating, so he concluded that he must have received a message, because a call would have made the vibrations last for a longer duration. He turned the screen on, and tapped on his 'RINE' messenger app. It was just like he thought. According to the notification, he had '1 new message'. There was no name listed, just the word 'Unknown' where the name would usually be. It was probably a joke or something, but in the back of his mind, he felt like it may be important somehow. What if this had something to do with the mysterious man?

If it turned out to be spam, then he could just delete it, and move on. There was no subject listed either, but Okabe took a chance, selecting it with his thumb. The screen soon changed, as the program opened the message, displaying its contents.

"Dear Okabe Rintarou, you may remember hearing of a man that gave Makise Kurisu a memory card, and told her to give it to you. I'm sure you can guess who sent you this message. The memory card has a tracker embedded in it that allows me to tell where you are, and even which worldline you're in. That is how I can send you messages. It's a new technology I have developed, that works across worldlines and time. Impressive, isn't it? Now, before you go panicking and thinking that someone's out to get you, relax. I'm on your side, and whether you think you can or not, trust me. It wouldn't be fair if I gave you all the answers at once, but that doesn't mean I won't give you a hint. If you're as smart as I know you are, you'll be able to figure it out."

You have been given a gift, but what you do with it, is up to you. Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll even allow you to go to Kurisu for help. That's all you get for now, but I will contact you at a later date. Oh! Before I go, I was supposed to give you this warning. They know you're here, and what you've done. They will be coming for you. There is no escape. If you want to know more, then I wouldn't do anything like say, destroy the memory card so I can't track you."

At the bottom of the message it was signed 'FMS'. That was most likely the person's initials, Okabe was sure of it. Whoever it was, knew more than Okabe did about what was happening. If he was going to find out what was really going on, then he had to trust him for now, instead of destroying the card. Who was 'they'? That was the most intriguing part of the message, other than something about a new gift that he had been given.

Sometimes, the word gift could be used to describe a talent someone had, or possibly a new power? Normally, Okabe wouldn't even consider the possibility of gaining powers like a superhero. But, the circumstances of his arrival were abnormal, and the mark on his arm that glowed like it was almost magical, said otherwise. The 'gift' could have something to do with that. It was at least, a strong possibility, anyway. When Kurisu decided to wake up, he would tell her about it, and see what she thought.

Soon after that, she started to stir, blinking her eyes a few times and stretching. Seeing that Okabe was watching her, she smiled.

"Good morning, Okabe. Did you sleep well?" She said, stifling a yawn.

He smiled back. "Good morning, Kurisu. I did. Did you?"

She nodded, still half-awake. "How long have you been awake? I should get up, and start making breakfast."

"Not long. You don't have to do that, it's all right." Okabe felt bad enough that she had to take care of him, and he didn't want to be a burden.

"No, it's fine. It's not a problem. Since you left, I've been practicing my cooking, so I'm pretty confident in my abilities."

"If you're sure." Okabe conceded, deciding that he would just have to trust her on this one. She had managed to cook that beef stew, after all, and as surprising as it was, it had tasted amazing. With that in mind, he supposed it wouldn't be too much for him to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Kurisu got up to get ready for the day, while Okabe got out of bed, waiting his turn. He was surprised to find that it didn't hurt as much to move, as it did the day before. It still hurt, but he could move without as much difficulty. He should be able to push his own wheelchair now, which would be better than having Kurisu do everything for him. Okabe would have to tell her what he had learned, after breakfast. When Kurisu left the bathroom to start cooking their food, Okabe went inside to get ready for the day. Kurisu had decided to make some eggs and toast. Okabe sat down in his wheelchair, and looked at his phone, while he waited. He just kept reading the message over and over, trying to figure out all the mysteries it held.

"It's done!" Kurisu called, sitting a few plates on the table.

Okabe rolled himself over to the table, ready to eat. "This looks really delicious! I was just, getting hungry."

Kurisu smiled, glad to see that he was feeling better than the other day. She watched, as he began to use a fork to dig into his eggs. "Good. I'm glad you've been looking forward to it. If you want some, I have a jar of strawberry jam in the fridge."

Okabe looked up from his plate to acknowledge what she said. "Sure, I'll take some, if you don't mind."

Kurisu nodded, going over to the fridge, and coming back with the jar. "I wouldn't have offered, if it wasn't okay with me. It's fine, you don't have to get my permission for every little thing."

Placing it in front of him, she sat across from him at the table, beginning to eat her breakfast as well. While his recovery was certainly a good thing, the rate at which he seemed to be recovering was not normal. Yesterday, he could barely even move, yet today he was already feeding himself and rolling his wheelchair. The doctor's diagnosis of 3-4 weeks was looking like a little more, than he would actually need. Okabe had also noticed this detail, but neither one said anything about it, deciding to wait and see what would happen.

Okabe spread the jam on his toast, then Kurisu did the same, and they continued on with their meal. The whole meal she noticed that he had a frown on his face, despite the fact that he had been happy about the food before. He looked like he was thinking hard about something, but she couldn't guess what it was. Since they were a couple now, it wasn't good to keep secrets from each other. She hoped that he would tell her, what was bothering him soon. She could probably just ask him, but that didn't mean he would tell her right away. It was still worth a shot, though. She was the first one to say something, both of them having eaten in silence.

"What's on your mind, Okabe? I can tell when something's bothering you, and I know you weren't like this yesterday. Did something happen?" Kurisu pressed, hoping that he would give in and tell her. It turns out that he was just trying to figure out how to bring it up to her, and was already planning to say something after they ate. There was no reason for her to worry about him in the first place, but even so, it was in her nature to be concerned about people she cared for. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again. "It's not my food, is it?"

Okabe's eyes widened in surprise at her inquiry, having been lost in his thoughts until she addressed him directly. "It's not the food, I can promise you that. It's really good, and I appreciate you cooking for us."

Kurisu was relieved to hear that, since she hadn't been cooking all that long, and back when they first met, he had called her cooking terrible. She was still a little self-conscious about it, so it made her feel better to know that she had made some progress on improving her cooking skills. She had figured that couldn't be what was bothering him so much, but she wanted to cover all of the bases, anyway. His troubled expression had yet to go away, so her assumption that it wasn't something that could be dealt with so simply, appeared to be correct.

Okabe hoped that what he was about to say wouldn't freak her out, since it had bothered him ever since he had found out about it. In his mind, he imagined a scenario that could happen when he told her. "Oh, Okabe! What are we going to do?" She would cry, starting to panic. "I'm so scared! Who's coming for us? Protect me!" She would jump into his arms, and he would wrap them around her in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll protect you. As long as I'm around, no harm shall come to you. I swear it!" He would say in a far more smooth and manly voice, than he currently possessed.

"Oh, Okabe, you're so manly and smooth! I never want to leave your side!" She would confess, and all would be well.

" _Yeah, right. I wish something like that would happen. She'll probably just chastise me for not telling her sooner, and brooding about it instead."_

"You have a sharp eye when it comes to me, don't you? You've always been able to see right through me. It would be impossible to hide anything from you." Okabe knew he had to tell her, and he would really benefit from any input she gave him about what to do. Just by being associated with him, she was probably already involved.

She smiled warmly, a bit of nostalgia in her eyes. "That's because I've known you for SO long. Much longer, than we've actually lived."

"Yes, I am fully aware of that." He sighed. Showing her would be much easier, than telling her. "Kurisu, I received a message from the mysterious man I told you about, this morning. It was before you were awake, and I just didn't know how to tell you about it."

Kurisu huffed, just like Okabe had predicted, crossing her arms. "What do you mean, 'I just didn't know how to tell you'? It's not that complicated, you just tell me! It would have been much better if you didn't sit there brooding about it, and make me worried about you! Just show me already! Geez…" She trailed off, looking a little annoyed.

Okabe had known that she would react this way, because he had known her, just as long. Not many people know this, but when you're forced into a life or death situation because you made a microwave time machine, and you created your own time loop to fix it, you learn a lot about the person who stuck with you through it all. It seemed like he was always messing things up or being misunderstood. He hadn't meant to make her worry. He should have known better.

"Wait a minute, did my ears deceive me, or did you just say you were worried about me? It really wasn't my intention, to cause you any undue stress. It's not that I didn't know how to tell you, I just didn't know how to bring it up in conversation." Okabe looked a little remorseful.

"Yes, I DID say I was worried about you. Don't be a jerk about it." Kurisu pouted, her arms crossed, as she looked away. She knew that her actions were childish, but she didn't care.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist teasing you. I'll show you the message now." Okabe took his phone out of his pocket and pulled it up on the screen, placing it into her outstretched hand.

Navy blue eyes roamed back and forth, scanning the message over the course of a few minutes. Okabe sat there, anxiously awaiting her reaction. When she had finished reading it, she calmly handed the phone back to him without saying a word. He put the phone back where he got it from, looking at her in anticipation. "Well, surely you must have something to say about all of this." He prodded, trying to rush her response.

"Don't rush me! It's just a lot to take in, is all." She took a deep breath, then exhaled, letting it all out. "All right. I'm ready. The 'gift' that he mentioned, is obvious. The only thing it could be, is that mark on your arm. I'm not sure what its purpose is yet, but it has to be important in some way. That's all we can say about that, at the moment. It's a little worrying that this person knows so much about you, and by extension, me. He seems to be the only one who really knows what's going on, though, so we should trust him for now, I think. Now, let's move on to the biggest issue that was mentioned. Someone else knows at least some of what's happening, and 'they' as he put it, are after us. According to the message, 'they' are coming soon. He wouldn't have warned us if they were friendly, so it's safe to assume that we don't want them here. Until we find out more information, we can't really do anything about it. For now, we should just be careful."

Okabe nodded, in agreement. Her logic was sound, not that there had ever been a time when it wasn't so far. "Yes, that makes sense. You're always right on the mark, when it comes to figuring out these sorts of things. You're always so confident, and you know what to do."

Kurisu was a little embarrassed by the compliment, but she shook it off. "Okabe, if I'm being honest with you, that isn't how I feel on the inside. Honestly, I'm scared. After the incident with Mayuri, I thought that this kind of thing would never happen again. I don't know what's coming, but I sense that something bad will happen. I just don't see this having a happy ending for us." Okabe could see it in her eyes, they were full of fear.

"Believe me, Kurisu. I felt the same way, when I found out. Come over here, it's all right." He waved her over, knowing what she needed in this moment. He wanted to provide whatever comfort he could, for her.

She walked over and sat in his lap, hugging him close to her. "I just got you back! I don't want to lose you, again." She confessed, her head on his shoulder.

His arms wrapped around her, returning the hug. "Imagine how I feel. I was worried for your safety, even before I got this message. I am aware that I seem to attract trouble, wherever I go. I'm not sure, if I am EVER meant to get a happy ending." Okabe confessed, gloomily.

"Don't worry so much, Okabe. I know that between you and me, we can figure something out. We'll make it through this, just like all the other times. This is a two way relationship you know, we help each other."

This made him feel better, even though he already knew that she would always stay by his side. "You know, this is why every good scientist needs an assistant. In times like these, they are most useful. I have also found that this setup works the best, when they have red hair and blue eyes."

Kurisu huffed, pulling away a bit. "So, what you're saying, is that any assistant would do, as long as they have red hair and blue eyes? That it could have been anyone, not just me?"

"Don't get so hot and bothered, my dear assistant! You should know that although, you are Lab member #004, you are number one in my heart! No one could ever replace you." Okabe assured, sincerely. "Believe me, I tried. Not even your computer duplicate, was good enough. It really ruins a relationship, when your lover doesn't have arms or any other appendages, for that matter…" He muttered, under his breath. If she had heard anything, she showed no sign that she did.

Kurisu sighed, he always knew just how to get under her skin. "I know, but it makes me feel good, hearing you say it." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and stood up.

She began cleaning up the remains of their breakfast, which should have been done sooner. She tried to put it out of her mind, but something that big was impossible to ignore, staying ever present in the back of her mind. It haunted her thoughts, like a mental ghost. After she was done, there was still plenty of time left in the day, so she thought that it would be good to get out and do something. "Hey Okabe, do you feel like getting out and doing something together?" Kurisu asked, hopefully. She needed something to get her mind off of the coming threat, and he probably did too. This would be a chance to go on their first official date.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Let's go on a date, then!" Okabe smiled, warmly.

"My thoughts, exactly!" Kurisu grinned back.

They were both excited to do something they had never really had a chance to do yet. Okabe and Kurisu agreed that they should meet with Daru at the Lab later, to tell him what was going on, but that could wait until after their date. He would be a big help when the time came, surely. Okabe decided to take Kurisu to a nearby movie theater. He didn't know what movie they should see, but that was quickly answered by his girlfriend, who wanted to see the re-showing of 'Returning to the Future'. It was one of her favorite movies, though it was pretty old now. Okabe had never seen it, having never been interested in it, previously. When she begged him with puppy eyes, he couldn't resist giving in. His resistance wasn't strong, when it came to her in the first place.

Now that he had experienced time travel himself, he was curious to see where the facts diverged between the movie and reality. They bought a big bag of popcorn to share, and after getting their tickets, they went in to see the movie. A few hours later, they were walking out of the theater, and Okabe felt the need to criticize the movie's idea of time travel.

"The very idea of traveling through time in a flying car is absurd! The fuel is all wrong, too! My point is that it doesn't make any sense in the real world!" He ranted, as they walked down the sidewalk.

Kurisu shook her head, not able to believe how he was reacting to a fictional film. "Slow down there, genius. I think you missed the point of the movie. It's not SUPPOSED to be realistic! It's a fictional movie, so it doesn't have to be accurate. You're just supposed to watch it and enjoy it for what it is, instead of nitpicking every detail."

Okabe sighed, realizing the truth behind her words. "You're right. I'm sorry, if I ruined it for you."

Kurisu shook her head, her crimson locks swishing back and forth. "No, you didn't ruin it. I'm used to how you are by now. Let's just go and meet with Daru. He still comes to the Lab on certain days of the week, and he should be there today." She grabbed his hand, and they walked the rest of the way to their destination, holding hands the whole way.

Upon entering the Lab, Daru was sitting in his usual seat at the computer, just like old times. "Oh, hey Makise, how's it going?" He casually replied, before noticing the person who entered behind her. "O-Okarin! I can't believe it's you, after all this time! I haven't seen you, in ages!" Okabe stood up from his wheelchair at the same time as Daru did, and the hacker walked over to his best friend, hugging him tightly. Okabe returned the hug in surprise. Daru had never given him a hug before, but he must have been overcome with emotion after not seeing him for so long. Daru did wonder what had happened to him, since he was in a wheelchair, but there would be time for that later.

"It's good to see you too, Daru." Okabe replied, sitting back down.

"Hey, Daru." Kurisu greeted, taking a seat on the couch. After that, Okabe began explaining all that had happened so far to him, including his and Kurisu's relationship upgrade. He even showed the mark to him and Daru could see it, doing the same tests Kurisu had done before. When she got up to use the bathroom, Daru pulled Okabe aside to discuss something in private.

"So, did you finally get some?" Daru asked quietly, with a somewhat perverted grin.

Okabe raised an eyebrow in confusion, not understanding where he was coming from. "Did I get some of what? Were you expecting me to give you something?"

Daru rolled his eyes, at his friend's naïve response. He thought he had taught him his ways, but apparently he hadn't taught him enough. "No, man. Did you and Kurisu, you know, get it on? You were staying at her place, weren't you?"

It finally dawned on Okabe, what his pervert of a friend was suggesting. "What the…no! What is wrong with you, man!" He exclaimed, in disgust and surprise. Although, he shouldn't have been surprised, since this sort of thing happened on a daily basis with Daru.

Daru was disappointed. "Oh well, maybe someday."

Okabe moved back over towards the couch, deciding to get out of his wheelchair and sit on the more comfortable furniture.

Suddenly, his cell phone started ringing. When he checked to see who it was, his breath caught in his throat, and he froze in shock. Kurisu walked into the room at that moment, looking over at Okabe curiously.

There was NO way. NO possible way. This couldn't be happening. It simply wasn't within the realm of possibility, and yet here it was staring him right in the face.

The call was from…Amadeus.


	11. An Impossible Call

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 11-An Impossible Call**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

He didn't even know for sure if 'Amadeus' existed in this worldline, and if it did, it wouldn't be able to call him, when he hadn't even signed in. The app had also been grayed out ever since he arrived, so there wasn't a way to even access it that he knew of. Okabe quickly realized that something like this wouldn't even be happening, unless it was important, so he really didn't have a choice in the matter. Daru and Kurisu were looking at him expectantly, and it would seem strange if he just let it ring any longer, instead of answering it. They would probably suspect that something was wrong, if he did that. There was only one thing to do, even if it meant that Kurisu would find out what he had been hiding all this time. He slid his thumb across the screen, accepting the call.

The image of Kurisu filled the screen, in the same manner it had so many times before. She looked concerned about something, but the moment she saw who was there, she looked relieved. "Where have you been?"

Okabe was confused, what was she talking about? "I must confess, that I don't know what you mean."

Kurisu was shocked. It was hard to explain the experience of hearing your own voice coming from the phone's speaker, even though you weren't making the call. This whole thing, was very surreal. She walked over and sat on the couch next to Okabe, leaning over so she could see the screen. "Who is SHE?" Both of them replied in sync. The statement was said, with a hint of jealousy and hostility.

Daru, who had been sitting with his back to them, facing the computer until now finally spoke up. "It's probably his virtual lover, or something." He said it nonchalantly, like it was an everyday occurrence.

Okabe was surprised that he had found him out already. "Good lord, man! You weren't supposed to tell her that!"

Daru shrugged, not seeming to think it was a big deal. "Whatever man, I won't judge you for it. I have thousands of them from all the computer games, I play."

Kurisu turned to Okabe, her expression one of anger. "Okabe, tell me what's going on, right now. I don't like being lied to." She demanded, through gritted teeth.

Okabe broke out in a cold sweat, knowing that she meant business. He gulped. She wasn't supposed to find out this way. If only he had told her the truth about 'Amadeus' when he was first explaining it, then this wouldn't be happening. He raised his hands up, in defense. "I didn't lie to you. I just omitted some information that's all. I meant to tell you, but I never got around to it."

This didn't do anything to diffuse her anger. "That doesn't matter. I just don't like the fact that you've been keeping secrets, from me. That kind of thing, can ruin a relationship, you know."

Okabe was desperate to make her understand. "I have something to tell you about the time, I was away. When I told you about the artificial intelligence program Amadeus, I didn't mention who I was talking to through it. It can be programmed to look like anyone, and it has all of the person's memories. It acts and looks, just like the person that the memories belong to. When you're talking to it, it's easy to forget that it isn't actually that person, because of how lifelike it is. I did that many times back then." He paused, taking a breath before continuing his explanation.

"You have to understand. I was weak, and when I was offered the opportunity to talk to you again, or at least as close as I ever thought I would get, I couldn't resist it. I know you would probably do the same if it had been the other way around, as would anyone else. I just didn't tell you, because I knew it would be hard to explain, and I was sure you wouldn't like it. If I had known this would happen, I would have told you a lot sooner."

Kurisu sighed, wondering how she managed to get in a situation like this. She calmed herself down, knowing that being angry about it wouldn't change anything. The bigger question was why 'Amadeus' had even called, so she better just listen to what it was going to say. "All right, I can't exactly get TOO mad about this. It's not everyday you find out that your lover has been cheating on you with a virtual version of yourself, after all." She turned to face her boyfriend, faintly smiling to show him that she wasn't mad at him. "I'm not mad at you for this, so don't worry. I was just frustrated at being kept out of the loop. I mean for crying out loud, even DARU of all people knew about it before me, and you didn't even tell him!" She pointed at the person sitting in the chair, still facing away. He didn't react, pretending that he didn't hear her. "I'm willing to hear what you have to say. It sounded like it was important."

Amadeus focused her attention on the one she had first contacted, realizing what must have happened. "I see that you have made it to Steins;Gate. I'm glad that you've finally accomplished your objective."

Okabe shook his head. "Unfortunately, that is not the case. For some reason we haven't worked out yet, the actions I took to insure that I arrived in Steins;Gate, sent me back to the same Alpha worldline that I left behind to get to the Beta one, where you are. This means that Mayuri is gone, but Kurisu is here."

Amadeus was a bit confused, but she just went along with it, understanding the gist of it. "So, this must be the Kurisu that was by your side, during that whole adventure. I am glad that you were able to find her again, the original. The Kurisu that you fell in love with is by your side, once again. However, there's one other thing besides your crossing, that doesn't make sense."

Okabe had no idea what she could be referring to, but it certainly made him curious. "This wouldn't happen to tie into the reason why you called in the first place, would it?"

Amadeus nodded, trying to get back to the original topic. "It's been 3 whole days, and no one has been able to get in contact with you! Your friends were worried, and they contacted Maho to see if she knew where you were. She couldn't find any trace of you either. It's like you've just completely vanished from existence. Daru was the first to tell everyone, from what Maho told me. He said that some lightning interfered with your travel, and you completely disappeared, leaving only a scorch mark on the floor where you had been standing. He panicked, having no idea what happened. He honestly thought you might be dead, but he wasn't sure. Maho contacted me to see if I could reach you, and by some miracle, it worked!"

Okabe was stumped on this one, nothing like this had ever happened to him before. "Yet another mystery that needs to be solved, along with how you contacted me. I couldn't even access the app until you called me, so I don't know how you could have even reached me. Not to mention, that it was across worldlines. I didn't know that you could do that."

"That's the thing, Okabe. According to the rules and list of features I have, I don't have the ability to do that. I don't know what to tell you, but whatever allowed me to talk to you, had nothing to do with me."

Okabe was even more perplexed, hard pressed to find an answer. "There's a few things that I'll have to look into, so I think we should end it here. Make sure to tell Maho to tell the others what happened to me, so they don't keep worrying."

Amadeus smiled. "I will. It was nice to see you again, Okabe." She waved, ending the call.

Although the conversation was over, several questions were left in its wake. How did Okabe completely disappear from the other worldline? He had never done so before, so why now? How could a call from 'Amadeus' get through to him between worldlines? That shouldn't have been possible, either. The equation just kept getting bigger with multiple steps required to solve it, and no solution in sight. The situation had just gotten a lot more complicated.

While Okabe racked his brain for an answer, Kurisu thought of something that he had overlooked. "Hey, Okabe. I think I figured out how Amadeus was able to call you. If you remember what that guy said in his message, specifically the part where he mentions being able to track you with the memory card, then it makes sense."

Okabe went over the information in his mind, having memorized the whole message from re-reading it so many times. His eyes widened as he realized what he should have already known, but for whatever reason had not made the connection. "Of course, I understand now! The technology in the memory card allows him to track me to the point where he can tell what worldline I'm in! The fact that it works that way, means that it can work across worldlines, so naturally, it allowed Amadeus to contact me as a side effect. For some reason, most likely an intentional flaw in the design, it only works one way. That's why I can't use the Amadeus app, but she can call me. It's just locked, from the other side."

He grinned triumphantly, happy to have at least solved one piece of the puzzle they were attempting to put together. "Oh, Kurisu! I could just kiss you! You're a genius!"

Kurisu grinned, leaning closer from her spot on the couch. "Why don't you, then? I won't stop you." She teased, in a slightly lower tone, in an attempt to sound flirty.

Okabe was a little surprised at her bold challenge, especially with Daru being in the room. He wasn't one for backing down from a challenge though, so he would face her head on. "Who am I to deny my assistant what she desires most?" He said, dramatically. "If this will make you happy, then I shall grant your wish." The mad scientist leaned in towards his one and only assistant, until their lips became one, gently granting her desire and turning it into passion.

Daru, who had been secretly listening in on their conversation, looked over his shoulder at that exact moment. "Gross, guys! If you're going to be doing that, then get a room or something." He turned back around in disgust.

Okabe and Kurisu laughed at his ridiculous reaction. They both were pretty sure that normally, he would enjoy that sort of thing, but he had to act like he didn't to preserve his dignity. "It's all right, Okabe. Ignore him. He's just jealous of our love." Kurisu joked, causing Daru to gag in the background.

Okabe smiled, continuing their little act. "That's right. After all, the bond between a mad scientist and his assistant is a strong one, indeed."

While it looked like Daru had not been paying attention to much of what they were doing, he had been listening the whole time. He was trying to think of a plan to help them, but he hadn't come up with much that could be useful yet, just a few scattered ideas. "Man, this whole thing sucks. I didn't even hack into SERN this time, and they're still after us!"

Okabe sighed. "I'm afraid that would be my fault, since they sensed my arrival, and it put us on their radar. What makes you think that they are the ones after us, anyway?"

"Well, they ARE the only group that we know of, that wants to keep all the time travel secrets to themselves. I mean, it could be some unknown shadow organization, but the likelihood of that is pretty slim. It just makes sense, you know?"

"I suppose you're right." Okabe agreed, already glad that they had him on their side.

"If it were just me, then I would probably get out of the area and lay low for awhile. But, that obviously wouldn't work in your situation, because they wouldn't let you escape that easily. I'm willing to wager a bet that they have a way to track your location, so that's not an option. I would recommend that you stay out of public areas as much as possible, just to be safe. I realize that it's not realistic for you to not go out at all, but if you do, then you need to be together at all times. If either one of you leaves the other alone, then they will take the opportunity to strike."

"That's good advice. We'll be careful, so try not to worry too much, all right Daru?" Kurisu stood up along with Okabe, as they prepared to leave. The main reason that they had come here was to inform him of the situation, and now that they had done so, they were prepared to head back. It was getting later in the day, anyway, and it wasn't a good idea to stay out after dark. The enemy was less likely to attack in broad daylight with lots of people around, but at night with hardly anyone around, was a different story.

Daru noticed how late it was getting and understood why they had to go. "I'll try. See you guys, later." With a serious look, he turned to Okabe. "She's my friend too, you know? Do everything you can to protect her. I'm counting on you, Okarin."

Okabe's face hardened in resolve. "You don't even have to tell me that. I will keep her safe, no matter what it takes. She won't share the same fate as Mayuri."

Daru nodded, as they left the Lab, hands intertwined. When they got to the bottom of the steps in front of the building, Okabe turned to Kurisu, just as serious as he had been moments before. "I meant what I said, Kurisu. I WILL protect you with my life."

Kurisu looked at him, with an equally serious expression. "I would do the same for you, you know? Let's just protect each other, all right? No more of this 'Lone Ranger' crap. You're not alone, so don't try to handle everything like you are. The world is not yours to bear alone, not when I'm here to carry some of the weight."

"You're absolutely right. I know it's a bad habit of mine, to do that. We'll make it through this together."

The warmth comforted them, as they held each other tightly. They parted, after a few minutes, though their hands were still intertwined. They walked in the direction of Kurisu's apartment, looking forward to slumber after the day's tiring events and revelations.

Daru closed the blind on the window, having seen their moment. "I hope that they stay safe." He said aloud to himself, worried for his close friends. It was hard not to be, with all that had happened.

Out of the shadows behind him, a feminine figure stepped out, making their appearance known. "I wouldn't be so sure about that…Dad."


	12. The Gift

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 12-The Gift**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The next morning, Okabe was jolted awake, when he tried to roll over in the bed, only to fall flat on his face on the floor. Now wide-awake, he looked up to see how he had fallen out of the bed. Last time he checked, it had plenty of space. He was more likely to roll into Kurisu, than off of its surface. In shock, he examined his surroundings. He had just fallen off of a couch, and it was exactly the same as it had always been. His surroundings, though they were familiar, didn't add up. After going to sleep in Kurisu's bed, it didn't makes sense for him to wake up on the couch he had spent so many nights on, in the Lab. How did this happen? Had he switched worldlines while he was asleep? If so, which one was it?

" _Whatever is going on, I won't be able to make heads nor tails of it, unless I gather more information about the situation. I should examine things a little bit further before I try to come to any conclusions."_

Okabe picked himself up off of the wooden floor, dusting himself off. He went around the room, examining every little detail to see if anything was different than he remembered. All of the inventions were still there, and Daru's computer sat in the same spot it always did. Nothing seemed out of place, that he could tell. It didn't seem like anyone was currently in the Lab except for him, but he thought he heard the faint sound of running water nearby. He decided to investigate the source, moving into the hallway. It seemed to be coming from the bathroom, since the closer he got to it, the more the sound increased in volume.

When he was standing outside the door to the bathroom, he tried the knob and found it to be unlocked. Without a second thought, he grasped for the only clue that something was different so far, turning the doorknob and opening the door. A cloud of steam poured out from the room, obscuring what lay within. Now that the obstacle keeping it in was removed, the steam started to clear, making its way out into the hallway. Within seconds, Okabe's view wasn't obscured, allowing him to see what lay inside.

The shower was running, and Okabe (like the idiot he is) stepped closer, approaching the curtain. He thought some stranger might have broken in and was using their shower, since there were no signs that anyone was visiting. Unfortunately, he had failed to notice the black boots in the corner of the room, next to the front door. He jerked the curtain to the side, revealing the one behind it. He stared in shock at the completely nude form of Kurisu, as she screamed in fright. Okabe probably should have gotten out of there at this point, but he was frozen to the spot.

His eyes couldn't help but take notice of her body, in all its glory. He really should have been paying more attention to his surroundings, but that was the last thing on his mind. As it was, he saw the fist coming, but was not able to move in time, causing him to be hit in the face full force. Her fist impacted right between his eyes, the force of the blow sending him flying into the air, landing out in the hallway, where his skull collided with the wall. He never would have expected her to be that strong, but he didn't have much time to think about it, since he was knocked out instantly, upon making contact with the wall.

When he came to, Kurisu (now in her usual outfit) was leaning over him in concern. At first she had been mad, but that emotion had been overwritten with worry, hoping that she hadn't hurt him too badly. His vision was blurry, but he could tell that he was lying down on the couch. After a moment, his vision cleared, but he noticed that he had a major headache. She must have dragged him to the couch, while he was unconscious.

"Are you all right, Okabe? I'm sorry, for hitting you so hard, but you can't just go barging into the bathroom, when someone's taking a shower. Although, some of the blame lies with me, since I really should have locked it. At the time, no one was here, though, so I didn't see any harm in it." She blushed a little, giving him a stern look. "If I had known you would be stopping by, then I definitely would have. What brings you here, anyway? I haven't seen you, for months! Not since Mayuri died, at least. I have a hard time believing that your only reason for coming here, was to get a peek at me in the shower."

That was a lot to process for someone who had just regained consciousness, but Okabe did his best to sort through what had been said. "This may sound strange, but I didn't come here of my own volition. I don't know HOW I got here, I'm afraid. When I went to sleep, I was in a different location entirely." Okabe struggled to shift into a sitting position, his feet now touching the floor.

Kurisu scrunched her face up in confusion, taking a seat next to him on the left side of the couch. "What do you mean? You're acting kind of strange, Okabe."

" _This is SO weird. She's acting like she never saw me in the hospital, a few days ago! It's like she lost all memory of the time we spent together, since I've been back. I suppose, this DOES support my worldline theory, but I should have felt 'Reading Steiner' activate, even if I was asleep at the time. I'm not sure what else it could be, though."_

Okabe knew that if he explained what had happened to him so far, it might be hard for her to believe, but it was the only thing he could do. What other choice did he have? "Kurisu, if I appear to be acting strange, then there's a good reason for it. I have quite the story to tell you, and while it may sound crazy, it's all true." With that introduction, he began explaining everything that had happened since he left, up until now. This was becoming tiresome. It seemed like all he was doing these days was explaining where he came from, over and over to different people. Over the course of his story, Kurisu's eyes got bigger and bigger, until they almost bugged out of her head. If it had been a cartoon, or some other form of animation, then they probably would have. She was surprised, to say the very least.

"You know, if I had heard the same story from anyone else, I wouldn't have believed it. But coming from you, this type of thing makes sense. Ever since the whole incident with Mayuri, my mind is a little more open, to accepting the idea that things like this can happen. Before, I never would have believed such a thing was possible." She glanced over at his arm, curious about the mark he talked about.

She couldn't see it, since the sleeve of his lab coat was currently covering it. She looked back over to him, eyes sparkling with fascination. "Would you mind, if I took a look at this mark you told me about?"

Okabe nodded. "Sure. I don't think you'll be able to find out much about it, but you're welcome to examine it."

Once she got his approval, she rolled up the sleeve on his right arm, revealing the bandages still wrapped around it, along with the constantly glowing orange hourglass mark. She gasped as it was revealed, being more impressive than she thought it would be. It was very interesting to her, since she had never seen anything like it.

While she was doing that, Okabe was still thinking about where he was. Last time he did that, he had seen the divergence number of the worldline. Perhaps if he concentrated hard enough, then maybe he could do it again? He closed his eyes tight and started thinking about the worldline, as hard as he could. A series of numbers floated into his mind, providing his desired outcome. Sure enough, they were the same as what he had seen the other day. If he was still on the same worldline, then what had actually happened to him? Kurisu shielded her eyes with her hand, like she was blocking out sunlight. It might as well have been the sun, as the glow that was dim at first, got so bright that it blinded her.

"Whoa! I don't know what you're doing, but can you turn down the brightness? I can't see anything!" Once Okabe stopped focusing, the light reverted back to its gentle glow. Kurisu frowned at him, obviously not happy that she had the equivalent of a flashlight beam shined in her face. She blinked her eyes and rubbed them, trying to get the dark spots out of her vision. "What did you do, just now? It wasn't that bright before, so you must have done something different."

"I'm not 100% certain, but I assume that it happened, because I was using its power."

Kurisu raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "That WOULD explain it. Mind telling me, what kind of power it has?"

Okabe wished he knew all of the secrets it held, but it seemed that he couldn't access all of it, just yet. What he DID know about it, wasn't anything to write home about, despite the usefulness of the function. "While all of its secrets have not revealed themselves to me, there is ONE use that it has so far. It's the only one I know of, and I only discovered it accidentally, when I was in the hospital. Now that I know of its existence, I can access it whenever I deem it appropriate to do so. That is the ability to see the divergence number of the worldline, so I know which one I am currently on. Just now, I was using it to see if I had switched worldlines or not."

"That's not the only thing it does, apparently. Now we know that it glows brighter, when you tap into its power. Although, if my theory is correct, based on the information you have given me, then it has one other power. This one is a big deal, if I'm correct. Did you find out if the worldline is different?"

Okabe grinned, proud of his assistant. "The worldline is the same as before, so there's no need to worry. I see that you're the same Kurisu, as ever. Coming up with theories, before anyone else even has an inkling of what is going on. I suspect that your theory this time may be similar to the one I thought of, as soon as I knew that the worldline hadn't changed. There's only one thing that it could be, even if I don't see how such a thing could have happened."

Kurisu's expression turned serious, knowing that this wasn't something to be taken lightly. "The reason I don't remember seeing you for the time you've been here, is because…you time traveled. Somehow, and I suspect it had something to do with your mark, you traveled back to before you had even arrived here. That doesn't really explain how you ended up in the Lab, but I don't think that the location is as important as how you arrived."

Okabe nodded, "My thoughts exactly. This has to be the 'gift' our mystery person spoke about in his letter. I suspect that the reason, I can see the divergence number is because of the meter's energy that I absorbed. It must have given me this, as well. The gift I have been given is mastery of time!" Okabe grinned even wider than before, truly excited by the thought of all that he could accomplish.

Kurisu, who was still examining the mark on his arm, noticed something that she had missed, in her initial examination. She knew that this wasn't something that he would be happy to hear. "Slow down, Okabe. This is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but I think you need to know this. It appears that the mark functions like an actual hourglass, only it doesn't constantly lose sand. The mark looks like it used to be completely filled in, but now the top right corner isn't filled in. I'm certain, that this means that every time you use it, it will deplete. Until it is completely unfilled, at which point, I don't know what will happen, but it's safe to assume your power will be gone. I would advise you to be careful, since we don't know how much energy it takes to use your power. Keep in mind, that it's not unlimited, and use it wisely."

Okabe deflated a bit at this news, slumping over on the couch. "Of course, in my naivete, I thought that I could simply travel through time whenever I wanted to. One does not gain the power to undo every mistake they make like some sort of god, without there being a downside. Mankind was not meant to wield such power on a whim."

With everything that had been going on, Okabe hadn't even noticed it, but he could move with no trouble. Kurisu had been watching him though, and could see that he was feeling better. The way he moved, made it seem like he wasn't feeling any pain, which clashed with the details in his story. She put an arm around his shoulder, patting him on the back. "Cheer up, Okabe. At least your injuries are healed now! That HAS to be better than being in a wheelchair."

Okabe tested moving his arms around, and other than the headache, which was starting to go away, he felt no pain. "Oh, so they have. I suppose that having all this energy flowing through me must have accelerated my rate of recovery. That would explain why I seemed to be feeling better much faster, than the doctor's expected. Instead of 4 weeks, it was 4 days! It looks like I won't be needing these bandages anymore." He stood up from the couch. "I'll be right back." He took a trip to the bathroom, unraveling all of his bandages, then taking care of his business, and throwing the strips of cloth into the trash. Fixing his clothes back the way they were, he exited the bathroom, returning to the main area.

"Now that you've traveled back in time, what do you plan to do?" Kurisu inquired, as soon as he walked through the doorway from the hall.

Okabe stopped, cupping his chin with his hand in thought. He hadn't planned that far ahead. "Before I do anything, I need to figure out what day this is."

"According to what you told me, this SHOULD be the day that you arrived."

"I'm not sure if it works that way, since I traveled from another worldline, but I need to be careful not to meet myself. It would cause a paradox, and we definitely don't want that. I need to figure out why I was sent here. I need to go out and take a look around." Okabe decided, preparing to leave.

Kurisu stood up as well. "I'll come with you. We make a pretty good team, you know? Besides, you probably need my help anyway. Right?"

While that may have been the case, he knew that she couldn't go with him, or it would mess up the future. "Yes, we DO make a good team, but not this time. No, I'm afraid that you can't come. As much as I would like the company, it would be a very bad idea. Sometime soon, I'll arrive outside your apartment, and you need to take me to the hospital. Just act the way you would normally, and it should be fine. It goes without mentioning, that you shouldn't tell him about me, so just act like it's the first time you've seen me in a while."

Kurisu was a little disappointed, but even she knew how dangerous it was, to mess with the intended order of events. "All right, I better get going too, if I'm going to pull this off." She walked past Okabe, heading out the door first. "Good luck, finding what you're looking for."

Okabe followed her out, as they both headed in separate directions. It went unspoken, but he knew that it was the last contact he would have with her for a while. Although Okabe was a little worried about her performance, there was no reason to be. When she saw him lying in the street outside the apartment, the tears came flowing naturally, at the horrifying state he was in. Everything from then on happened just like it did before. Her reactions were the same, despite meeting the other Okabe first.

He took a stroll down the sidewalk into the heart of Akihabara, looking for anything that was different than he remembered it. Anything that stood out, could be something that would justify him coming back here. Perhaps, there was something he needed to see, something that he was unaware of, something that was necessary if he wanted to see the bigger picture. When his walk took him past a certain building, he got a chill down his spine. This happened every time he saw it. The only thought that went through his head was that this was the place that Makise Kurisu, was murdered. HIS Kurisu. Even though, it was the Radio building, it would always be known for another reason to him. For some reason, he felt like facing it this time, so he stared it down head-on. As he took in the sight of the whole building, his eyes slowly reached the top.

The last thing he expected to see was there. He never thought he would see it again, but he had a strong feeling that this was why he was here. The reason he was sent back, was to see this. A hidden truth of the world he had jumped to.

On the roof of the building, like it had always been there, was a very familiar, time machine.


	13. A Hidden Truth

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 13-A Hidden Truth**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

It was a good thing that the Radio building wasn't used much, and no one ever looked up at the top most of the time. To anyone that saw it, it would look like a giant satellite had fallen onto the roof. Okabe knew that it had to be Suzuha, since it had been, every other time. As he ran up the steps inside the building, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here. The only reason she should have come, was because something bad had happened in the future, but he wasn't sure what it was this time. He would have to hear it from her. She must have just arrived, since when he finally opened the door to the roof, she was turning on the camouflage feature. As cautious as she normally was, Suzuha would have already turned it on, if she had been here for any length of time.

Faster than Okabe could blink, Suzuha spun around, aiming a gun right between his eyes. He gulped, knowing that with all the training she had, if she decided to fire it, her aim was too good to miss. She glared at the intruder that had the nerve to sneak up behind her, most likely planning a stealth attack. How had they found her in this time? "Stay right there! Who sent you?" The building shaded the area that he was in, so she couldn't quite make out his features from the other side of the rooftop. He had to be careful how he played this, since he wasn't sure if she would know who he was. The reason she was here probably involved him in some way, but there was no way to know for sure.

"Suzuha, it's me." He took a chance, and slowly stepped out of the shadows, hands raised to show that he meant no harm. Suzuha was surprised that he knew who she was, but she couldn't tell who he was supposed to be. He DID look very similar to him, though. Once she got a good look at his face, she realized that it could be him.

"Okabe Rintarou, is that you?" Okabe breathed a sigh of relief, once he knew that he wasn't going to be turned into swish cheese or any sort of off-brand.

"Yes, that would be me. Could you tell me what you're doing here? I'm trying to solve a mystery, and I feel like you may be a part of it."

Suzuha lowered her gun, returning it to the holster on her hip. "I could ask you, the same thing. I'd like to know how you know my name, and what business you have with me. I'll tell you what you want to know, but only if you tell me your story first." Suzuha crossed her arms, waiting for his answer.

Okabe sighed. "All right, but I'll have to start at the beginning, if you want to be able to understand it. This is a long story, so I'd suggest that we go somewhere more comfortable to discuss it."

"Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact."

"Let's go there, then." Suzuha commanded. "Lead the way. Oh, and just so you know, if you try to do anything I don't like, I won't hesitate to shoot."

With that warning, Okabe left the roof with Suzuha in tow, as they headed to the location that he spoke of. She was still being cautious around him, and she had no idea where he was planning to lead her. She liked being in control, and being in a situation where she had to rely on someone else, made her uneasy. Especially, when she wasn't sure if the person was trustworthy. She began to relax, when she saw the location that he had brought her to. Okabe opened the door to the Lab, allowing Suzuha to walk in behind him, before shutting it. Now she was certain, that he was really was who she was looking for. He even had a lab just like him. Okabe made his way over to the couch, and took a seat, leaning into the back of it.

He looked over at Suzuha, noticing that she was still standing at the entrance, frozen in place. She was looking all around the room, taking in her surroundings. "What's wrong, Suzuha? You're free to take a seat if you want." Okabe observed her for a while, noting her appearance. She looked exactly like she did in the Beta Worldline. The future she came from must not have been any better, than that one. Her chartreuse-green eyes were filled with some emotion that he couldn't identify. Perhaps, it was nostalgia?

"It looks just like in the pictures. My dad used to tell me stories of this place, and all the good times he had with his friends. I never expected, to see it with my own eyes."

"Suzuha, what-"

"Don't worry, about that right now. I'll tell you later. I want to hear what you have to say. I'm expecting a good story, after being dragged all the way here!" She interrupted, smiling and taking a seat on the couch near Okabe.

"I think this should serve as a suitable bedtime story. After this is over, keep in mind that you have a story to tell, as well."

Once again, he was forced to tell the same story, with extra added up to that point. Suzuha stared incredulously, at Okabe. "I can't believe that you thought this would be a good story for children! I wouldn't tell this to MY kids!"

Okabe's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "I tell you about all my hardships, and that's the first thing you come up with? Besides, when did you have kids?"

Suzuha's face froze, her cheeks blushing crimson. "I don't have any yet, but I uh, hope to have some in the future…"She said quietly, trailing off.

"I see. In that case, I apologize for the misunderstanding."

She forced herself to think about something else, willing her face to go back to the way it was. At least now, she knew how he knew what her name was. He knew a lot more than it seemed. Upon going over the information in her head, she remembered him saying that there were some pieces of the puzzle that he didn't understand yet. She was pretty sure that she could help with one of them. "It's fine. Hey Okabe, you said that when you arrived in this worldline, that your friends in the other were worried because they couldn't find you. Right?"

"That's right. That was a few days after it happened."

"You also said, that you absorbed some strange energy and you arrived with the same items you had before. Right?"

"That is also true. Why are you asking about that, all of a sudden?"

"I think I may know what happened, though I haven't really heard of it happening before. When you leave a worldline, you are simply transferring your consciousness into the version of you in the one you arrive in. When that happens, none of your belongings carry over, and the version of you that previously existed there, returns to occupy its body like normal. This way, no one will be able to tell that anything has changed. With that in mind, why are your friends saying that you're not there, when your body should be?"

Okabe was starting to catch on to what she was saying. "The reason why, is because I never left it. Is that what you are trying to say?"

Suzuha grinned. "Exactly! When your body absorbed all that time energy, it must have given you enough power to forcibly rip your body out of that worldline, and into this one. There IS a downside to this, however. In doing so, you've left your worldline without an Okabe, and you permanently wiped out the one from this worldline. Two cannot exist in the same worldline, so the other ceased to exist. To put it in simple terms, imagine this. You have two pop-up books, with the exact same characters in each. Each one has a character modeled after you. One day, someone tore your character out of one book, and threw away the one in the other book, then taped you into that one. That is what it's like."

Okabe was worried, wondering what sort of consequence would happen as a result. "We don't know what will happen as a result, do we?"

Suzuha shook her head. "Nope. As I said, this has never happened before, so all we can do is hope nothing changes."

Okabe knew that the worldline had shifted onto a different path, since his arrival. Although, it wasn't big enough to switch worldlines, something had changed. Suzuha wasn't supposed to be here, so that was proof of the shift. He was happy that one more piece of the puzzle had fallen into place, but there was one more thing he needed to know from her. Since she seemed to be so knowledgeable about time travel and its rules, it was worth a shot to ask her. "Why do you think I got sent back in time? Do you have any idea?"

Suzuha hummed thoughtfully for a moment, going over all of the information they had so far, one more time. "Well, I think I have an IDEA of what happened, anyway." She paused for a second, gathering the last of her thoughts into a pile she could sort through, as she talked.

"My guess would be, that this worldline recognized that you didn't belong in it, and it sent you back here, so you could see the point of divergence that you created through your actions. One of the differences was me, I imagine. Of course, you couldn't be sent back without a time machine, but you had something else that work even better. Your hourglass full of time energy reacted to some sort of external stimuli, and sent you back. I'm certain that if I'm here now, then I will still be here in a few days. It's possible, that it had a reaction to me."

Okabe didn't understand it. "What do you mean? It's not as if you're a machine full of time energy!"

Suzuha smirked, proud of what she had figured out so far. It was fun to figure something out before someone else. "Maybe not, but I spent quite a bit of time in one, on the way here. You wouldn't know this unless you had been in a time machine, and even then you probably wouldn't notice, but there is a residue left behind when you travel in one. Dust-like particles are left behind on someone's clothing when they ride in a time machine. They shine like small specks of glitter, but they don't come off everywhere like glitter does. They are called 'Arclights'. They are very hard to notice, unless you see them in the right light, and even then you would probably think it was just a trick of the light or glitter. They eventually go away on their own, but it takes several days for that to happen."

"Since they are basically a minimal amount of time energy, the time energy in your hourglass reacted to it when I was nearby, jumpstarting it and awakening your gift to time travel. This is the only place I know of in this time, so I was probably in the Lab when you came to visit. If you didn't see me, then I was hiding somewhere nearby, most likely."

Okabe nodded, fascinated at her explanation. "That's very interesting. I appreciate your help. I'm not certain that I would have ever figured these details out, without someone who was knowledgeable about the various mechanics of time travel on my side."

Suzuha shrugged it off. "It's no problem, at all. I'm just glad, I could be of use to you."

The only thing left to do now was to find out what she was doing here. It was sure to be important to the future of this worldline. It was his fault that she had to come here, so he needed to hear what she had to say. Perhaps, once he did, he could do whatever was necessary to fix the mess that he had inadvertently created. "I held up my end of the deal, so it's your turn to tell me your story. What was so important, that you had to go to all this trouble to prevent it?"

Suzuha knew that giving him too much information about the future was not a good idea, but since he was the one who caused it, and the problem involved him, she had to tell him everything that she could. He needed to be prepared for what was coming.

"My story isn't nearly as long as yours, but that doesn't make it any less important. In the future, I'm part of a resistance group that fights SERN. While there are many members, most of the important ones are your friends. You and Dad are the leaders of the group, and also the ones that created it. I never got to know you, though. You disappeared a few years back, after a freak accident in the Lab. Dad assumed that you had died, since he never found out what happened to you. I've only seen a few pictures of you in the future, but they are from that time, not this one. That's why it took a minute for me to recognize you, with you being way younger and all."

"That makes sense, and it sort of lines up with the other bad futures I've seen. In those futures, I usually am killed at the hands of SERN, so simply vanishing, is a new one to me. Was there any word on what happened to Makise Kurisu?" He desperately wanted to know, if only for peace of mind. If she was there in the future, then she would make it through what was coming, and there would be no need to worry.

Suzuha frowned at the mention of her name. Although it was only for a split second, and she tried to cover it up, Okabe still noticed it. "So, she didn't make it, huh."

"No, it's not that! I should have known that you would ask about her, since I now know how close you two are from your story. I'm only sorry that I don't have much to tell you, regarding her ultimate fate. I never saw her in the future, and Dad never really mentioned her. That doesn't mean that she wasn't there somewhere, though! She could have been captured by SERN and hidden away, or something like that."

Okabe would have been sad to find out that she died, but it was better than not knowing what happened to her at all. The unknown was a scary thing, and his imagination was already working overtime, to think of all the bad things that could have been done to her. With no definite knowledge, his mind was filling in the gaps, most of them containing horrifying visuals. If she HAD been kidnapped by SERN, then that was an even worse fate than death. He did his best, to push all of the bad thoughts out of his head. If anything, this just meant that he would have to do everything in his power to ensure that she lived through this. He was already planning to anyway, and nothing would stand in his way.

Upon seeing how her uncertain words had affected the man sitting next to her, Suzuha decided to change the topic back to what she was doing here. She still hadn't gotten that far in her explanation, though she assumed, that he already knew what she was about to say.

"Listen, Okabe, let's get down to the matter at hand. The reason I was sent back in time, is to investigate what happened to Makise Kurisu. It's suspected that she really WAS, captured by SERN, and they got their hands on her research, lighting the match that blew up into World War III. That's the reason that I was going to find you first, so that maybe you could lead me to her. My mission only really involves Kurisu, but I'm here to protect you both. All I ask for, is your cooperation."

Okabe nodded, understanding the exact reason for her being in this time at last. "You don't even have to ask. I'm sure we can work together on this. I wouldn't mind having the extra help." He smiled, gratefully.

"Also, I thought it would be fair to warn you that the event that starts everything, is about to happen soon. I wasn't told the exact date that it all goes down, but it should be within the next few days. You should keep your guard up, and if something happens and I'm not there, protect her as best you can until I arrive."

"Don't worry. Kurisu is the most important person in my life, and I'd sooner give up my life to make sure she keeps hers, then let her lose it."

Suzuha took note of the glint of determination, in his eyes. This should all work out nicely. "I'm glad that you're on board, with this whole thing. That determination you have, you should never lose sight of it. Human willpower is a powerful thing. As long as you believe in something with all your heart, then your limits are expanded way beyond what that of a normal person could reasonably be expected to achieve. Even in the darkest of times, you can press on, if you keep what's important in your sight."

Okabe was impressed by the words of wisdom that came out of her mouth. Who knew someone as tough as her, could have a poetic side? Now that their conversation was pretty much over, he wondered how he would be able to get back to his time. He didn't have the slightest clue, how to activate his gift on his own. If Suzuha was right about the worldline showing him what he needed to know, then surely when he had fulfilled that purpose, he would be able to go back. There were things to be done, and he couldn't do them, if he was stuck living in the echoes of the past few days. If the existence of Suzuha and the time machine weren't what he needed to see, then what was it?

Without the extra push that he required, how would he be able to get back? Just as he was lost in thought thinking all of this, Suzuha mistook his silence for being a little down, at the news about the grim future and Kurisu. So, she decided to try and cheer him up.

"Hey, don't be so down in the dumps, everything will turn out just fine! You've got me now, don't you?"

She patted him on the back, but she didn't know her own strength, because it came out more like she had pushed him forward, causing him to lose his balance. He had been leaning forward already, sitting on the edge of the couch, so this sent him falling face-first towards the hard wooden coffee table. This turned out to be just the push he needed. He yelled all the way down, but just before his face smashed into the glass in the center of it, his gift activated, sending him back into the bed that he had left.

"Aaaah!" Okabe yelled, bolting upright in bed, the other half of the interrupted scream erupting from his throat.

This startled Kurisu from her slumber, jolting her into being wide-awake. "Wh-What's the matter, Okabe? What happened?" Her face was etched with concern, feeling like he had nearly made her have a heart attack screaming like that.

Okabe calmed down, realizing where he was. He had made it back just in time, to avoid an unpleasant fate. He was still a little shaken up, but he did his best to answer her question. "I-It's nothing. I just felt like I was falling."


	14. Planning For the Event

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 14-Planning For the Event**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

"So, you're saying that because Suzuha was in hiding at the Lab, you had a delayed reaction to her 'Arclights' and sometime, between you going to sleep and waking up, your power to time travel was activated. After learning what you needed to know in the past, when you came into direct contact with Suzuha you nearly died, and were sent back here just in time to scare me half to death, screaming at the top of your lungs in terror. Is that the gist of it?"

"On the base level, yes."

"That dream that I had about meeting you back then was real, wasn't it?"

"Yes, that was a new memory you acquired, catching up to you in the future. It only happened because I changed it a bit, by encountering you earlier than I was supposed to."

After that little incident, they had eaten breakfast, and now they were sitting at the table, discussing the reason for his distress. Okabe had just finished telling her what happened, and that was her response. Withholding information that was of great importance, was not something that he wanted to do, and he already had to provide an explanation for waking her up, so it would not be wise to conceal the truth. He knew that if he wanted to live out on the streets, instead of staying with Kurisu, then keeping that big of a secret from her was the fastest way to do it. It was even worse, if such knowledge was kept under lock and key during a life or death situation.

"You also said that we have, at most, a few days before they find us. It could be tomorrow, for all we know."

"That is a possibility, though I hope we are not unfortunate enough to have that happen. It would be the worst case scenario, for it to occur so soon."

Seeing that the mood was so somber, Kurisu tried to create a break in the storm clouds. She perked up, proclaiming with confidence, "I'm not worried! I have you to protect me, after all. I know that you will do everything you can, to keep me safe." She reached over and wrapped her arms around him, as he did the same, holding each other tightly. He smiled softly, grateful beyond words to have her back by his side. The smell of strawberries calmed him down, and he sighed.

"Oh, Kurisu! What would I do without you?"

She grinned. "You'd be a sad scientist, not a mad one." Her tone shifted to seriousness. "You would be a depressed and miserable person. You WERE for so long, until you came back." She returned to the slightly more cheerful tone that she had previously. "You don't have to worry either! I'm not going anywhere."

Okabe prayed against all odds that that would be the case, but he couldn't shake his fear of losing her again. He couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for the situation that caused her death, more than once. The first time it happened, he was nearly crushed under the weight of his own guilt. If his friends hadn't been there for him, then he might have ended it all. Even with their help, there were days where he still felt like he could barely move forward, that simply staying alive was a struggle. No, it wouldn't happen this time, he'd make sure of it.

"Since the event can happen at any time, we need to be careful. I don't know what we're up against, so it's hard to be prepared. We can't come up with a plan for what we don't know, but I think we should go find Suzuha, and tell her what happened. Perhaps, she could give us some advice, even if we don't know what to do." Okabe suggested, knowing that Suzuha could probably help in some way.

"All right, it wouldn't hurt to get her opinion on it. We need all the help we can get right now." Kurisu agreed.

They left Kurisu's apartment, making sure to grab the wheelchair he had been using on the way out. Before stopping by the Lab, they would have to return it to the hospital, now that Okabe no longer had any use for it. Once it was done, they made haste getting to their destination, arriving in record time. Okabe knew the path so well that he could have run through the streets blindfolded, and he still would have found it.

The Lab was home to him. A safe haven for others to gather and make merry, accomplishing whatever task they had decided on. Whether that was creating a new invention, or thwarting the schemes of the dreaded 'Organization'. The denizens of this fabled place knew the wonders and joys that it could bring. The full name of the place was 'The Future Gadget Lab'. Each member was assigned a number and a matching pin to wear, as proof that they had been taken in by its charms. At the moment, there were only 3 members, but across all the worldlines, the number extended to 8. The numbers were decided by the order that they had joined in.

The total number of inventions that had been created was 8. There were only 7 now, because the 8th one was 'The Phonewave (Real name TBA)' and Okabe had destroyed it to prevent anyone using it ever again. There were actually 9 inventions, if you counted the one that he had made in the Beta worldline, 'Aphrodite's Umbrella' or 'Pocket Parasol'. Unfortunately, he had not been able to bring it with him, because of his abrupt departure. If he was going to stay here for awhile, possibly for good, then he could always create it again. It wasn't THAT hard to make, so it was no big deal.

Kurisu was the first to open the door, Okabe right on her heels. Daru was at the computer like always, lounging in his favorite computer chair. He had claimed in the past, that one of the reasons that he liked it so much was because of the chair's deceptively good back support. It didn't look like that was true, but no one in the Lab had ever had a chance to test it, so there was not much proof.

"Hey, Daru. Where's Suzuha?" She questioned casually, like it wasn't a big deal. Her plan worked like a charm, as Daru responded without even looking up from his computer, too engrossed in whatever virtual fantasy world was displayed on the monitor.

"She's not here right now. I think she said that she was going to blow off some steam, but I'm not sure exactly where she went."

A few seconds too late, he realized what a big mistake he had made. His eyes widened, and he could already feel the cold sweat beginning to run down the back of his neck. "Oh, crap! I wasn't supposed to say anything. She's going to kill me for this! I always imagined that I would die surrounded by hot chicks, not because my future daughter murdered me!" He turned to Kurisu. "Wait a minute. How did you find out she was here?"

Okabe stepped out from behind her. "She didn't. I did."

"Well then, how did YOU do it? I thought she was so well hidden, that you would have no idea she was here!"

Okabe sighed, not wanting to waste time explaining the whole story when they had better things to do. "The details aren't important, but the gist is that I traveled back in time and met Suzuha, at which point she told me she would be here at some point in the future."

Daru raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you stopped all of that stuff after Mayuushi…well, you know."

"Believe me, Daru. It was not by choice. As much as I would like to say that it's over, it's not, and the second round is about to begin. It will be a while before the fight is over, and I'm done for good. Even if it never ends and I have to deal with it for the rest of my life, I will do what I have to." Okabe stated, with such conviction that Daru was speechless.

"All right man, I understand. Just let me know if you need any help. You're not in this alone, and you never were, even if at one point you thought that. Do what you have to do." After that, Daru turned back to his computer, meaning that the conversation was over.

"I guess we'll be going now." Kurisu said, as

she exited the Lab, with Okabe in tow.

"Later." Daru half-heartedly replied, most of his focus back on the game he was playing.

Okabe and Kurisu returned to the streets, trying to figure out where to begin searching. "Where do you think she might have gone, Kurisu?"

Kurisu had been thinking, but had come up with nothing so far, because of one pretty big reason. "How would I know, where she would go? I haven't even met her!"

Okabe grinned sheepishly. "That's true. I hadn't thought of that. I suppose it was stupid of me, to ask you something like that. Of course, you wouldn't know what a person liked or where they were most likely to go, if you have had no prior contact with them. I suppose that this one is all up to me."

Kurisu frowned, frustrated at her inability to do anything. "Sorry. I would help you if I could, you know."

"It's quite all right. I've grown used to having you around to help solve my problems, but I can also figure things out on my own." Okabe stated, truthfully.

"Let's see…I don't know much about this version of Suzuha. I know she was trained to fight like a soldier, and she's good at using guns. Hmmm…does she like guns, though? If she does…" Okabe trailed off, having been speaking to himself, but also out loud.

Kurisu had been following along, up until that point. "Okabe, what do you mean? What would knowing that she likes guns change?"

"That may not be where she went, but there is a shooting range inside a sporting goods store near the Radio Building. It's in the back of the store, but hunters seeking to enhance their aiming capabilities mostly use it. Anyone can use it, though, so if she likes guns like I think she does, then she would go there to blow off some steam."

Kurisu was looking at him in surprise, not expecting him to know about such a place. She couldn't say anything though, since she had never heard of it. Even though she had been staying in Akihabara for a while, she never really got out much unless she was going to the Lab, or to get groceries or something. She knew Okabe well enough to know that he wasn't interested in that type of stuff, so she didn't understand how he would come across knowledge, about such an out of the way place.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Okabe asked, taking notice of the way she was staring.

"I didn't expect you to know about such a place, so it just surprised me, is all. I was wondering, how you found out about it."

"I've never been there myself, but I have passed by that store many a time, and I heard various people on the street talk about it throughout the years. It's been there for a long time now, and supposedly, it's pretty popular with those who hunt." Okabe explained, satisfying her curiosity.

"All right, let's head there then. Even if she isn't there, it's worth checking out." Kurisu reasoned.

Okabe nodded, and they set off for the hunting goods store, hoping that they would find what, or rather who, they were looking for. Upon entering, there was no indication that it was any more than a regular store, but the back room must have been soundproof, because once they went through the door, the atmosphere was totally different. The smell of gunsmoke filled the air, and there were human cutout targets lining the back wall of the room. Most of them shot full of holes to the point where they had more in common with Swiss cheese, than representations of people. Each target had a person lined up with it, with none of the spots empty. It took them a minute to spot her, but sure enough, Suzuha was on the far side of the room.

She appeared to be using the same pistol that she always had on her, or at least something similar. It wasn't like Okabe could tell the difference, since he wasn't exactly gun savvy. They approached her carefully, making sure not to disturb the others around her. She had earplugs in, because all the noise from the guns was distracting her and breaking her focus. Okabe was impressed at her accuracy, seeing over 20 bullet holes on the cutout she was firing at, and all of them were either a bullseye or an inch or two away from it. There was no good way to get her attention, so he settled for tapping her on the shoulder from the side.

She was so startled that when she turned to him, she accidentally pressed the trigger, while the gun was aimed right at him. Okabe was rooted to the spot in horror, watching as the barrel flashed, sending a spiraling bullet on a direct path to his face. He was sure that this was it for him. Kurisu's legs were moving before she even realized what she was doing, acting to protect the life of the one she loved. She charged him full force, tackling him out of the way at the last second. As a result, the gleaming piece of metal only grazed his chin, shaving off a few of the hairs on it and leaving behind a shallow cut that immediately began leaking blood, dripping onto the floor. Considering the circumstances, it could have been worse, and he would much rather live semi-injured, than not at all.

They landed on the floor a few feet away, Okabe lying on his back, with Kurisu on his chest. Suzuha took her earplugs out, and dropped the gun on the floor in shock, hands shaking. Okabe was dazed for a moment, but he snapped out of it, sitting up, with Kurisu readjusting her position so she was on his lap. Miraculously, he was unhurt, except for the cut on his chin. "Are you all right?" He asked Kurisu, weakly. Even though the cut wasn't very deep, he was losing a lot of blood from the constant stream pouring out of it.

Kurisu shook her head in exasperation. "That's just like you. Worrying about someone else's safety, over your own. I should be the one asking if YOU'RE okay, not the other way around. I'm fine, by the way." She broke down all of the sudden, tears streaming down her cheeks.

" _Oh no, what have I done? What kind of terrible person must I be, to make her cry so often? I don't like to see her like this, and more often than not, lately I've been the cause of it."_

"Y-You have no idea how worried I was about you! I thought that you might die, and I didn't know if I would make it in time. And…And…" Her eyes widened, as he leaned forward, silencing her with a kiss. It did just what he had expected it to do and she calmed down, accepting it. When they broke free, she sighed. "I love you, Okabe Rintarou, and that's all there is to it. I'm just glad you're alright."

Okabe smiled gently. "I love you too, Makise Kurisu, even if I don't usually say it."

At that point, Kurisu noticed how bad his wound was and her face turned pale. "O-Okabe that looks really bad! We need to get you some help. Actually, you don't need to go anywhere, but I need to!" Kurisu got up to go get some help, but she saw that most of the hunters were gone, and some of them had called the paramedics. She knew that they would patch him up, so she went over to check on Suzuha. The girl had dropped to her knees and her eyes were wide, pupils dilated.

She was rocking back and forth, her arms wrapped around her. "I failed. I failed. I failed. I failed."

Kurisu heard her repeating that phrase over and over, as she got closer. She crouched down next to her, starting to put a hand on her shoulder, but thinking better of it when she remembered what had just happened to the last person who did that. "What do you mean, you failed?"

Suzuha's eyes flickered up to her briefly, then back down to the ground. "My mission. I was supposed to protect the two of you, not kill you, before whoever is coming after you does!"

"You didn't kill him, and you obviously didn't kill me. We know it was an accident, it's okay. The reason we came here, was because we were trying to meet with you to discuss what we should do about the incoming threat."

Suzuha nodded, calming down a little bit. "I remember meeting him in the past, and telling him that he should find me, so I should have expected your arrival."

"Okabe also told me about all the information you gave him, and that helped a lot. Look at it like this: you didn't fail, you just haven't succeeded yet."

Suzuha smiled. "I guess, you're right. This isn't going the way I hoped it would, though."

"Most things in life don't." Kurisu agreed.

The police had been called too, and they were approaching Suzuha to question her. "Go ahead and go see Okabe, I'll explain everything to them. He needs you, right now."

Kurisu did as she said, going to where the paramedics were around, knowing Okabe would be there, as well. A few of them tried to stop her, since they were still treating his wound. "Sorry miss, but we're trying to treat him, and no one is allowed to go near him until then."

Even though the guy was probably just following the orders he had been given, she couldn't stop herself from blowing up at him anyway. "Listen buddy, for your information, I'm not just some random girl that's trying to get through to him. I am his girlfriend, and you'd better let me through before I do something that we'll both regret! Although, I'm sure that you will regret what happens WAY more than I will." The man gulped and stepped back, all of the others in her way doing the same. They had heard the threat that she made, and they didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

She walked up to where Okabe was, as the last few paramedics finished up, leaving behind nothing but a bandage to cover his wound. They told him to be careful and left, taking all the others with them. Kurisu reached over, and ran her thumb over the bandage gently. "It doesn't look too bad. How are you feeling?"

Okabe smiled at her, glad to have someone he was more comfortable with at his side, after dealing with so many strangers. "Yes, it doesn't hurt that bad. I can barely feel its sting, though, that may be because it has gone numb for now." He looked around, noticing the police officers gathering around Suzuha. _"Hmmm. Why would they need that many officers to question her?"_ He counted at least 4, when they should have only had about 2. He felt it in his gut, that feeling that he had felt so many times before. He knew that something was wrong, he just didn't know what it was. He had a feeling, and it was telling him that they needed to get out of there as fast as they could.

Kurisu hadn't noticed yet, but there was no time to waste. He got to his feet, and grabbed Kurisu's hand. He ran out of the room, pulling her along behind him, until she started running too. He had no idea if they had seen them leave or not, but there was no way he could stop until he was far, far, away from that place. If those cops were plants like he thought they might be, then the attack had already started. Okabe felt bad for leaving Suzuha behind, but his main priority was to keep his girlfriend safe, and that's what he was going to do. He knew that she could take care of herself, so maybe Suzuha would be all right.

"What's happening, Okabe? Where are we going?" Kurisu wondered, trying to keep up with the long strides he was making that she couldn't, with her considerably shorter legs.

"I'm quite certain that the attack Suzuha came back to protect us from, has started. I'm trying to get us as far away as possible. As for where we are going, I don't know."

"All right Okabe, I'm trusting you with my life. Let's protect each other, like we said we would."

"Yes." Okabe replied shortly, trying to concentrate on where he was heading.

Unfortunately, their momentum was broken when they got stuck in the crowd of people coming home from work. That forced them to slow their pace. As they waded through the crowd, Okabe made sure to remain in contact with her at all times, since it would be easy to lose her in it. If they had seen them and followed them, then this would be the place where they would want to strike, because he might lose track of her here. Suddenly, Kurisu felt a hand latch onto the wrist of the hand that wasn't attached to Okabe's. Whoever it was, they were strong, pulling Kurisu out of his grip after only a moment's struggle. He had been holding onto her as tightly as he could, so that was saying something.

"Okabe!" Kurisu's scream echoed in the empty air where she used to be, as she was pulled back into the crowd. More people joined the crowd, leaving no trace that she had ever been there seconds before, quickly filling in the empty space.

He hated it when he was right.


	15. The Event

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 15-The Event**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Okabe stood in place, the crowd moving forward without him. He spun around, eyes frantically scanning every direction for any sign of her. All traces of her had seemingly vanished, and he had no idea where to look. He had to act fast, though, since whoever kidnapped her would get away, and there would be no chance of ever finding her. The last of the crowd maneuvered around him, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the street.

"Kurisu!" The cry ripped from his throat, echoing in the silence left behind after the cacophony of sound from the crowd was gone. His scream was desperate, hoping against all odds that she would answer back, or that he would at least see some clue that would lead him to her.

"Okabe!" Her voice sounded from down the street.

"Hold on! I'll be right there!" He assured, running towards where he thought her voice had come from. It was a block away, close to the entrance of an alley in between two buildings. He heard footsteps moving deeper into the alley at a fast pace, and he couldn't afford to let them get away. He was getting the feeling that he was playing right into the hands of the enemy, but even if it WAS a trap, he couldn't miss this chance to get her back.

Upon arriving at the alley, he rounded the corner, pursuing the enemy deeper into its depths. It was narrow at first, but soon he turned another corner, and the area widened into a big open area. It was here that the person stopped, having seemingly hit a dead end. The person slowly turned around, holding Kurisu against them closely with one arm, and pressing a glinting silver knife against her neck with the other. Okabe couldn't see the face of the one who had taken her, because they were wearing a white mask, similar to what one would wear to a masquerade ball. "Don't come any closer, or the girl gets it." The man warned.

Okabe could see that the man meant business, but he had to do something. "Okabe, run! You need to get out of here!" Kurisu cried, struggling against the hold of her captor.

Okabe shook his head, taking a few steps closer. "You know as well as I do, that I can't do that. Besides, you're the one that said we should protect each other, a few moments ago. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Kurisu sighed, knowing how stubborn he was. "I SAID, don't come any closer!" The man threatened, pressing the blade against her just hard enough to draw blood. It traced a path down her skin, before dripping off onto the ground. Okabe tried his best not to worry, realizing that nothing bad could happen here. This worldline didn't converge on Kurisu's death, so she couldn't be killed. It would all work out somehow. He started walking closer, slowly decreasing the distance between them.

Okabe smirked. "I know that you can't really kill her. Her death isn't a convergence point, so something will always interfere. If you work for SERN, then you should know that as well as I do. You can't kill either one of us, since it isn't our fate to die at this moment in time."

The man was getting increasingly nervous the closer he got to him. "Yeah, we'll see about that." He laughed, uneasily.

While the man was distracted, Kurisu took the chance to kick him in between his legs, causing him to drop the knife and loosen his grip on her. She broke free, as the guy crumpled to the ground, running towards Okabe with open arms. When she had almost made it to him, however, a shot rang out, echoing off the walls around them. Kurisu's face remained frozen in shock, as time seemed to slow down, blood spurting from her chest.

She fell forward, and Okabe closed the gap, catching her before she hit the ground, and laying her body across his lap. She coughed, flecks of blood coming out and staining the white undershirt that she always wore under her brown jacket. The bullet had clipped one of the arteries next to her heart before exiting out of the other side of her body, and she was bleeding badly internally. She struggled to form words, to say what she needed to say before her time was up. It was obvious, that she didn't have much of it left. Tears began to blur her vision, leaking out and rolling down her cheeks.

"I…don't want…to die. There's so much…that I wanted…to do with you. I-I guess…life never works…out the way…you want it to, does it?"

Okabe was nearly in tears himself, and it was taking all that he had not to break down right there. "You won't die. I'll get you some help. There's got to be something we can do!" He grabbed her hand with both of his.

"They won't make it in time. It looks like…my time…is up." She looked at her lover, the light in her eyes fading quickly, becoming duller by the second. "I'll always treasure…the time we…spent together. I'll always…love you…my one…and only…mad scientist." Her grip on his hand was getting weaker, and her eyes were beginning to glaze over. "Sayonara, Okabe Rintarou."

She lay there unmoving, as Okabe shook her, trying to get her to respond. He refused to believe that this was happening. "Kurisu! No, you can't leave me! We were supposed to be together forever! I was supposed to protect you, but I failed." His tears dripped onto her peaceful face, but this wasn't some fairytale, and they wouldn't bring her back to life. "I never told you this, but I always thought that we would get married and have children. I was looking forward to finally having a life with you, something I could be proud of. That would make me happy! Now, what am I supposed to do? You've left me all alone." Her eyes were open, but they weren't seeing anything, and they never would again. Those beautiful eyes that had once been so full of life, were now empty. He reached over and shut her eyes for the final time. The woman genius known as Makise Kurisu, who was only the ripe young age of 18, was dead.

All the moments that he had spent with her flashed through his head, but the thing that tormented him the most, was the fact that he had failed her again. He may not have killed her this time, but he was guilty by association. If just being near her put her in danger, then maybe he was never supposed to be happy.

The man that she had kicked, got to his feet, having recovered for the most part. He got a call on his phone and he responded, making his report. "Yep, it's all over. I sincerely doubt that he will be a threat to our cause now. He's completely broken. I almost feel sorry for him, but only almost. Killing him to put him out of his misery would be mercy, so I think he should live for now and suffer." He ended the call and turned to Okabe, laughing at how pathetic he thought he was. "This wasn't supposed to happen you know. This wasn't her fate originally."

"How did you do this? The worldline should have protected her!" Okabe yelled, grief and sorrow mixing together to turn into anger, at the person who had done this. He knew that it wasn't this guy, but he was the only one around to take it out on. There was probably a sniper on a nearby roof that took her out, not that he would ever be able to find them.

The man's confidence faltered a bit, uncertainty leaking into his voice. "The higher-ups don't really give me all the details, but from what I understand, this all started when you jumped here. Without you, none of this would have been possible. Apparently, that little stunt you pulled, was a big no-no according to the rules of the worldlines. It created a weak spot in the worldline's security, breaking the convergence points. That means that when it comes to how long someone lives and how soon someone dies, it no longer matters. Since the system is down, we can use our technology to do whatever we want now. There are no longer any rules."

Okabe's anger and frustration were rising by the second. What he didn't realize, was that it was turning into energy or fuel that he could use. "I don't care what you say. I will find a way to stop you, and I WILL fix this!" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Psh! As if you can do anything! You don't even have a time machine, so how can you fix this?" The man's eyes widened in horror behind the mask, as a bright orange light began to emanate from Okabe's body, blinding him.

" _This is it. If I ever needed to use my power, then this would be when I need it the most. I refuse to let it end like this! Not when I KNOW that I have the ability to stop it. All right, it appears to be working!"_ The light constantly grew brighter, until it consumed Okabe completely, leaving behind nothing but a black spot, burned into the ground where he had been standing.

The man's mouth flew open in shock, calling his boss on the phone as fast as he could. "Uh, Boss, he just disappeared in front of my eyes! You didn't tell me that he had some kind of special power! What's that, you didn't know much about it either? He disappeared from this time entirely, huh. Well, ok, if you say so."

On the other end, the 'Boss' informed him that by using the advanced technology they used to sense his arrival, they could also track him, no matter which time he appears in. The Rounders were taking orders from SERN, and the one in charge of their organization was the one that the man had just called to report to. They would be the ones to control all of space and time, and they weren't going to let anyone stand in their way. The 'Boss' was actually speaking to him from the future, where they had already taken control of mostly everything. This whole plan was acted out to tie up all the loose ends, to make sure that nothing could stop them in the past.

It didn't matter how he got the ability to travel in time, only the fact that he could ruin their plans with it. He wasn't considered much of a threat though, so for the moment, they would just monitor him, and send agents to stop him if he did anything. There was only a slim possibility that anything would come of it, since it was just one man trying to change everything. This would be entertaining, for them to watch play out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Those men had interrogated her for several hours in the shooting range. The store was closed for the rest of the evening due to police business, so no one was around to see or hear any of their conversation. They could do whatever they wanted to her, and there would be no witnesses. Luckily, they didn't do much to her except repeatedly ask where Okabe and Kurisu had gone, and what they were planning, trying to get any information out of her that they could. Her lips were sealed, and there was no way to unlock the information they needed from her.

When she didn't respond after a while, one of the men reeled back and punched her in the face, splitting her lip, which resulted in streaks of red leaking out from the corner of her mouth. The good news was that none of her teeth were knocked out, and the split lip, although it stung and hurt badly, could have been worse. Eventually, they got a call and left her alone. As they were heading towards the exit, Suzuha thought that she overheard one of the men mumbling about the mission being a success. What exactly was the mission, anyway?

She had no idea how much time had passed while she was dealing with those men that worked for SERN, despite also working as actual police officers, but it had been a long time from the looks of it. Across the room, she could see outside a window, and it looked like the sky was tinted orange. This had all started when the sun was still high in the sky, so if it was now setting, it had taken quite awhile for them to leave her alone. SERN was an organization that had a lot of connections, so it made sense for them to have planted some spies in the police force. Who knew how many others, were posing in different lines of work. She had seen Okabe run out the door with Kurisu in tow, out of the corner of her eye. None of the officers had acted like they had seen them leave, but that doesn't mean that they escaped unnoticed.

Others were probably stationed around the city, keeping watch, and following them wherever they went. She decided that there was no point in wasting any more time in that place, so she left the store. As she traversed the town, she searched for any clues as to where the two had gone. Not knowing what had happened to them was driving her crazy. She asked strangers on the street if they had seen anyone matching their description, or if they had seen anything strange. After compiling all of the info that she had picked up from random people, she was able to pinpoint the location that they were most likely to be at. Several of the people she talked to, claimed to have seen a bright orange flash similar to an explosion brighten up an alley, then disperse into light particles that dissolved into the air.

She tracked down its location and entered it, on the lookout for clues of any sort. It was unlikely that they were still here, but something that involved them had happened here, and she had to find out what. Suzuha rounded the corner into the open area, gasping in surprise at what she saw within. Kurisu's body was lying on the ground, in the same spot that it had fallen. She rushed over to her, thinking at first that she was passed out. As she got closer, however, it became apparent by the paleness of her skin and the dried blood splattered all over her clothes, that something far more sinister had occurred.

She checked just to be certain, placing a hand on her neck to check for a pulse. Her skin was icy cold to the touch, and it confirmed what she had already feared. Makise Kurisu had been dead for at least an hour or two.

She clenched her fist in anger, face contorting in disgust. "Those people are sick. They just left her body out in the open, for everyone to see. Do they even have any respect for the dead?"

So far, the outcome was looking grim. Someone had murdered Kurisu in cold blood, and the whereabouts of Okabe were unknown. She would finish examining the area before jumping to any conclusions, but right now, it was looking like a strong possibility that he had also met his end at the hands of those men and their cohorts. By the looks of it, Kurisu had been shot close to her heart, dying soon after. She wasn't someone who got squeamish from looking at dead bodies or seeing blood, since she had seen plenty of that in the future during World War III, but this was different. Maybe, it was the fact that she had seen her so full of life not long before, and that she was someone she knew, but Suzuha felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her body should have been discovered already, but whoever killed her probably used a silencer, so that no one would hear the gun shot. Anyone who saw the flash could have thought it was a firework, or were just too afraid to look inside the alley. That was an explanation that made a bit of sense, anyway, whether it was the right one or not. Moving on from the corpse, Suzuha found an interesting piece of evidence that was most likely related to the mysterious flash.

A black mark was scorched into the white pavement not too far from where Kurisu's body still lay. "Hmmm. I'm not sure what caused this, but I don't think it was an explosion." She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but she had a feeling that it was something else. Looking around the area one more time, she couldn't find the bullet that had clearly exited Kurisu's body. If it WAS there it would make no difference, since she wasn't taking this to the police. It was too dangerous to contact them after what had happened. She looked over at Kurisu, a sorrowful expression on her face. She would have to find some way to arrange a funeral for her, and get her out of here. She sincerely hoped that scorch mark wasn't what was left of Okabe, not to mention what could do something like that to a person.

Thinking over all of the clues she had found, something was still bothering her about the mark, since she still had no answer for what had created it. Trusting her gut, Suzuha examined it one more time, wondering what she had missed. Suddenly, she gasped in shock, noticing something what she had missed the first time around. If you looked closely at it, a pattern would appear and it would be impossible not to see what it was. This brought a whole new meaning to the situation, and this realization filled Suzuha with hope.

In the center of the black mark, there was an area that wasn't filled in with color. This white space formed a picture, one that only held meaning to someone who knew about Okabe's gift.

It was unmistakably, the image of an hourglass.


	16. Second Chance

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 16-Second Chance**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The people of Akihabara had begun wearing coats when they went out to keep them warm. The city was currently in the middle of fall, and winter was fast approaching. Multi-colored leaves littered the ground, scattered by the chilly breeze that was blowing through the area. The wind began to pick up, increasing in its intensity, causing many to shiver and huddle closer instinctively. The source of the wind was revealed in a nearby alley, as a bright orange light flashed into existence, briefly making its appearance known, before vanishing as fast as it had arrived, dispersing into light particles. What no one saw, was what it left behind, a man wearing a white lab coat, the strong wind causing it to billow out around him. He was a pretty imposing figure, standing there with his hands in the pockets of his coat, as it blew all around him. The wind began to die down, reverting to a light breeze, now that the cause of its disturbance had ceased.

It was already that time of year, yet neither Okabe nor Kurisu had really taken notice of it. Kurisu's brown jacket kept her warm, and Okabe's lab coat, well, it was warmer than it looked. If one took into account that that fateful summer was several months ago, then it was obvious that it would already be fall. Back when he was dealing with Amadeus, Okabe had been so depressed that it didn't matter to him. Even now, with everything that had happened, he had much bigger things to worry about than the passing of the seasons. Kurisu was much the same, being sad at first, then being too busy to keep up with such trivial matters.

Okabe couldn't believe that he had managed to get it to work. This was the first time he had activated it on his own, so this was a big deal to him. It just went to show that with enough determination, he could do anything he set his mind to. It worked, but what time had he been sent to? He had wanted to stop it all from happening, but he wasn't thinking about where he needed to go. He wasn't even expecting it to work, so maybe he could work with whatever time he had been given. He was wondering how he would figure out what day it was, but then he remembered that he had his cell phone.

According to its display, it was the day before Kurisu was killed. This was the day that they had gone to talk to Daru and explained everything to him, without knowing that Suzuha was listening in. That wasn't a lot of time to work with, but it wasn't like he could afford to complain. There was only so many times he could do this, before he ran out of energy in the hourglass, so he didn't need to waste this opportunity by leaping further back. He needed to see what he could do this time around. He was worried about running into his past self, but he had to meet up with Kurisu to warn her.

He had ended up in the same alley that he had left, and he needed to leave as soon as possible, in case someone was curious enough to investigate the source of the flash. Successfully escaping, he made his way back to Kurisu's apartment. Once he arrived, Okabe took a look in the window. It was on the 2nd floor, so he couldn't see everything from ground level, but it didn't look like there was any sign of his past self. At this time, he would have been in the bed with her, but it looked like the only one in there was Kurisu. Though Okabe found this strange, he decided to thank whatever entity existed up above, for giving him this chance.

The door was locked, so getting inside would be a problem. He wished he had asked Kurisu for a spare key, but it was too late now. He needed to get inside there somehow, but he didn't have anything to use. He really didn't want to wake her, or he would have just knocked on the door or something. He felt in his pockets, and found something he had completely forgotten that he had. Daru had given him a multi-purpose tool for his last birthday, and he had carried it on his person most of the time. One of the tools held within would be suitable for what he was planning. He wanted to get back in the bed before she stirred, so that it could play out like it had before. Okabe wasn't sure if he should tell her about her death, or just try to secretly protect her. For now, he would just wait.

Under normal circumstances, he would never even think of doing such a thing as what he was about to attempt, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He found what he was looking for and began his work, trying to pick the lock. What he didn't realize, is that Kurisu was already half awake, and when she heard someone messing with the lock on the front door, she panicked and called the police. She didn't get a good look at him in her state of drowsiness, so she didn't recognize him. Okabe had no idea what happened until the cops had already arrived, and there was no use in running. Thanks to his foolishness, he ended up spending the rest of the day in jail, and it wasn't until the next day that he would be able to get out.

Since it was a first time offense, they were willing to let him go after a day, as long as someone came to pick him up so that they could sign for custody of him. While he was in there, Kurisu had also been worried about him, since he wasn't there that morning. She was worried that something had happened to him, and had called his cell phone multiple times, but he wasn't able to answer. It had been confiscated when he entered the station, so he couldn't tell her what was going on. By the time he was allowed one phone call, it was the next day. It was sometime after lunch, when Kurisu received the call she had been waiting for. She didn't recognize the phone number, but she answered anyway, feeling like it may be important for some reason.

"Hello?" She answered, hesitantly.

"It's me, Kurisu."

Kurisu was overcome with the feeling of relief. She had been worrying, ever since yesterday. At this point, she had considered the fact that the 'Organization' was real and they had actually kidnapped him. That feeling was swiftly replaced by frustration, at making her worry for so long. He sounded fine on the phone, so why did it take this long for him to call her back? She had called him at least 10 different times, but he had never answered.

"Okabe, while it's good to finally hear from you, you should have called me much sooner than this. I was worried about you, yet you don't even seem to be worried about how I feel! When I woke up yesterday, to find out that you had left in the middle of the night without saying anything, I didn't know WHAT had happened. As if that weren't bad enough, then you stay gone all day, and STILL don't tell me anything! Now, you call me like nothing happened."

Also, while you weren't here, some kind of maniac tried to break in, so there's that, as well. If you had been here, then that might not have happened! Where WERE you all this time, anyway?" Kurisu vented, feeling much better now that she had gotten all of that off her chest.

Okabe knew that he was running out of time, since the phone call would automatically cut off after a certain amount of it had passed, so he needed to say what was important before it ended.

"Listen Kurisu. I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, but there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

"Oh yeah, and that would be?"

Okabe sighed, more than a little ashamed of his actions. "I got arrested after trying to sneak into your house, by picking the lock."

"Okabe! I'm very disappointed in you! I can't believe you would want to do something as stupid as that!" Kurisu scolded, angrier than before.

"I'm fully aware that it was stupid, and I'm sorry for scaring you. I'll tell you where I was later, but could you please come pick me up? They won't let me leave unless someone does, and you're the only one who would do this for me." Okabe pleaded, knowing that this was a lot to ask after what he had done.

Kurisu rolled her eyes in annoyance. "All right. I'll come get you, but you better explain what's been going on to me."

"Of course! I am forever in your debt."

"You sure will be, after this little stunt!" Kurisu agreed.

The phone call cut off the second she had finished speaking, having lasted just long enough to finish their conversation. It was a few moments later, when Okabe realized the grave error that he had made. The path that Kurisu would take to get there would send her right past the alley that she had died in, originally. He looked through the bars of the cell, noticing what time the clock on the wall outside read. If it was right, then this was around the same time she was taken from him and killed! By sending her there, especially alone, he may have just sealed her fate! Okabe looked around the room, trying to think of what he could do. He had to get out of here somehow, or the event might play out exactly as it did before, but without him there to protect her.

He needed to make it to her, before it was too late. Perhaps, he could distract them for long enough to allow him to escape. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if it was something that would actually work. He had only seen it in movies, so its credibility was questionable. There wasn't enough time to think of something better, though, so he would just have to take a chance on it. The section of the police station that he was in was separate from the main area, and there were only two police officers that regularly patrolled around the room he was in. It shouldn't be TOO hard to trick them. All that was left to do, was wait for his time to strike.

The next time that one of them walked by the cell, Okabe started coughing and acting like he was choking. When the man went in to see what was wrong, he left the door wide open. He elbowed him in the stomach and ran out of the room, shutting the door to buy him some extra time. His phone and multi-purpose tool were in a basket on the reception desk, so he grabbed them as he darted past. He sprinted through the double doors, and down the steps at the front of the building, angry shouts and footsteps trailing behind him.

He pushed through the crowd, making a beeline for the alley. Within a few minutes, he could hear the sound of police sirens approaching fast, hot on his trail. There was NO way he could outrun a vehicle on foot, so he would have to find somewhere to hide. Luckily, he made it to his destination just in time, slipping in the crack between the buildings, as the police cars zoomed by. They continued down the street, disappearing around the corner.

Upon entering the wide area further in, a familiar scene awaited him. The man in the white masquerade ball mask was holding a knife to Kurisu's throat, exactly like before. He was determined to make the outcome, different this time. He decided to do something that he knew was stupid, in hopes of catching the man off guard.

"I have a proposition for you." Okabe said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" The man was wary of him, not wanting to fall for any tricks. He was curious, though, despite being cautious.

"How about we settle this, one-on-one? Leave her out of this, and fight like a man. What do you say? I bet your boss would love to have me dead, so here's your chance." Okabe smirked, figuring that his plan would work.

"All right. Let's do this!" He pushed Kurisu out of the way, moving to the other side of the area, so that he could stand facing Okabe.

Okabe hoped that maybe she could get away, while he came up with a plan to deal with this guy. He briefly looked over at her. "Kurisu, you need to get out of here! I'll take care of this guy, so run!" He turned back to face the man, not bothering to see if she heeded his instructions or not. At the count of three, the man rushed at Okabe, knife brandished to run him through. He waited for him to get closer, trying to think of what he could do. Before he could get to him, to his surprise and horror, Kurisu jumped in front of him, arms spread out from her sides to protect him. The sharp knifepoint tore into her midsection like it was butter, the momentum of its holder forcing it through her body. She coughed, blood splattering onto the ground and staining her clothes crimson.

"K-Kurisu! W-Why? I-I told you to run!" Okabe stuttered in shock, barely able to form the words.

She smiled sadly. "Isn't it obvious? I didn't want you to die, so at the cost of my own life, I saved you. Even if you did something that made me disappointed and a little mad at you, I still love you. My only regret…is that…we didn't get to spend more time together…" She trailed off, as her body went limp, crumpling to the ground, knife still stuck in her stomach.

"Nooooo!" Okabe shouted to the heavens, a cry of desperation and loss roaring from his throat. The man that had killed her looked just as surprised, as he had moments before. The look didn't leave his face, as what happened next, was also shocking. Orange light particles began to swirl around Okabe's body, in a manner similar to a double helix, spiraling up and away into the sky. A bright flash accompanied it, taking him with it, and leaving behind nothing but leftover motes of light.

He had failed her again. Even though the means had been different, the outcome was exactly the same. He still believed that there was a way to save her, but it might take a few more tries to find it than he initially thought. He would relive it as many times as it took to get it right. There was no room for failure, and if there wasn't a way, then he would make one. For now, he would go back and try again. The loop would begin anew.

On the next run, he went back to her apartment, obviously not going to pick the lock this time. He decided to try it the old-fashioned way, and knocked on her door. He hated to wake her up, but it was the only good way he saw, to get inside to talk to her. There was no way she would settle, for anything less than a good explanation, so he was going to have to tell her at least some form of the truth. She would wonder why he wasn't in the bed with her, if he didn't. It took her a minute, but Kurisu came to the door and opened it. Her hair was sticking up in few places and she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of her drowsiness.

"Okabe? What are you…" She did a double take, looking from the bed and back to the door. Last she had checked, he was still in there with her, so how had he gotten outside?

"Yes, it's me. If you let me inside, I'll gladly explain it to you." Kurisu nodded, silently stepping aside to allow him entry.

She closed the door back, locking it again. "Now then, I'd like to hear your explanation for all of this." Kurisu demanded, crossing her arms. She was a little bit grumpy from being woken up.

Okabe was about to respond, but the grumbling of his stomach interrupted him. "You will, but could we eat breakfast first? I'm starving!"

Traveling in time with his body, and not just his mind had its downsides. Every time he went back to try again, the world was returning to the state it had been in at that time, but his body wasn't. Any injuries he received or needs that he had to meet would still be there, when everything was reset. He had barely eaten anything because he was in jail, and he was starting to feel it.

"Sure, just let me get changed." Kurisu conceded, heading into the bathroom.

After eating breakfast, Okabe explained what was going to happen in the near future.

"Kurisu, I time traveled back to this day from the future."

Okabe's timing couldn't be worse. The moment that he said that, Kurisu had taken a big sip of her coffee, causing her to spit it out all over his face in surprise, soaking him in fluids so hot that they might as well have come from a volcano. He did his best not to scream in pain like a little girl, even though that's what he felt like doing. Kurisu jumped to her feet and started getting paper towels to wipe him off with. It was too late for his coat, since it had gotten stained brown from the liquids he had been assaulted with.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Okabe! I didn't mean to do that to you, I was just so surprised! Are you okay?" Kurisu asked, frantically drying off his face and clothes. His face was red, looking like he had gotten a really bad sunburn.

"It's all right. I hear that hot coffee is good for your complexion, anyway." He joked, trying to find humor in the situation.

Kurisu laughed. "There's no way that's true! Here, let me help you with your coat. It's my fault this happened, so I should be the one to fix it."

Okabe didn't protest, allowing her to slip the coat off of his shoulders. She took it over to a door that almost looked like it was part of the wall. The sliding door was painted the same color as the walls, in an attempt to make it hidden. She slid it open, revealing the washer and dryer within. She checked his pockets to make sure nothing was in them, then gasped in surprise.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Okabe said, curiously.

"How did THIS get here?" Kurisu asked, pointing to a small bloodstain on the bottom of the lab coat.

"I didn't realize it was on there, but it ties into my story." Okabe said, knowing exactly where it came from.

Kurisu seemed to think that was a satisfactory response, at least for the moment, as she threw it into the washing machine and turned it on. She came back over, and sat down next to Okabe on the couch. "First of all, I'd like to know how you time traveled. I didn't think you could do that anymore, since the Phonewave was destroyed!"

Seeing that she was looking at him expectantly, he tried to get back on track. "HOW I time traveled isn't important, only the reason why I did. Anyway…"

"What do you mean, it's not important? You can't just drop a bombshell like that on me, and then not tell me what's going on!" Kurisu interrupted, wanting to know every detail.

"Fine. If you must know, then it was because of the mark on my arm. I unlocked the power to time travel with it, but as I said, the reason I did it is more important. Can I tell you the rest of it, now?"

Kurisu found that information very interesting, but she didn't want to bother him, and was willing to hold her thoughts inside while he was telling the story. She could always voice them afterward. "Go ahead. I won't interrupt you anymore, so finish telling me."

Okabe wasn't going to tell her the whole thing, since if he failed he would just have to tell her again. He would give her a condensed version for now. "Tomorrow, something bad happens. Someone sends some Rounders after us, and it doesn't end well. If my hunch is correct, it was most likely SERN. I'm not sure how we got on their radar, but from what I know so far, it's safe to assume that they sensed my arrival from the other worldline. Anyway, to prevent the tragedy that happens as a result of them coming after us, I came back here. That bloodstain is related to that, and so is this." He explained, gesturing to the bandage still on his chin.

Kurisu nodded slowly, trying to take all of the new information she just learned into account. "If it was so bad that you were forced to time travel again, then I probably don't want to know what happened, do I?"

He shook his head, solemnly. "No, it's best if you don't."

"I thought you might say something like that. If you wanted me to know, then you would have included it in the story, instead of giving a vague description of it. I won't press you on it."

After a moment of silence where Okabe tried to figure out what to do, Kurisu spoke up again. "Hey, Okabe. What would you say to going on a date? I mean, nothing happens until tomorrow, so I thought that we might as well enjoy it. Don't you think so?" She was hoping that he would agree, since they hadn't really gone on an official date yet. That's how she remembered it, anyway.

"I don't see why not. Once my coat gets dry, we can go." Okabe accepted, not going to object to spending more time with her.

Kurisu grinned. "I'm glad to see that you agree. I better go get ready, if we're going out somewhere."

She got up to do that, while Okabe waited for his coat to dry. Would this time be the one where he gets it right, or would he fail her once more? With his luck, he seriously doubted that it would be that easy. No one could say for sure, though. He was just going to have to wait and see.


	17. A Date With His Assistant

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 17-A Date With His Assistant**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Okabe sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. _"I just don't understand how it could be taking her this long, to get ready. Is it like this with all women? If I didn't know any better, I'd suspect that she had gone through a time warp. If this is her definition of soon, then I need to buy her a watch for Christmas!"_

When Kurisu had first disappeared into the bathroom, she had promised that she would be out soon, but it had been over 30 minutes, and she still hadn't come back out. He was considering checking on her, but the bathroom door opened, revealing Kurisu in all her glory. Her clothes were still the same, but a few things had changed while she was inside that room. Her lips were lightly coated with a shade of lipstick that matched her hair, and her cheeks had a modest amount of blush on them. Okabe honestly didn't really think that she needed to wear makeup, because she had a natural beauty about her, but he also knew that she liked to wear it to feel good about herself, if they were going out somewhere. There was one more change, and it was the biggest of them all. Her crimson hair that she always wore straight down, around her shoulders was pulled up into a ponytail.

This was the first time he had ever seen her hair like this, and the difference was fascinating to him. While it was definitely not something he was used to seeing, it did nothing to hinder her beauty.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything? I want to know what you think! I was just trying to do something different, and I don't know if it looks good or not." Kurisu was frowning a bit.

Okabe could tell that she was feeling insecure about it, so he provided the reassurance that she was hoping for. This was one of those times that he had to show his support. She had done this to impress him, anyway. "My apologies, I was just trying to find the right words."

"Does that mean, you hate it?" Kurisu's expression was one of disappointment, saddened by the thought that he didn't appreciate all of the effort she had gone through to make herself look nice for him.

Okabe needed to choose his words carefully here, and make sure that his true feelings were understood. It wouldn't do to have them misinterpreted. "Of course not! I was speechless in a good way! As always, your beauty is absolutely stunning." He complimented, honestly.

Kurisu blushed. "I'm not so sure that's true, but it makes me feel better to know that you think it is." She smiled, brightly.

Okabe stood up, ready to leave a long time ago. "Let's go!" She said, eyes sparkling in happiness and excitement. Kurisu had never thought this day would come, so it was natural for her to have this level of enthusiasm. She grabbed Okabe's hand, practically pulling him out the door with her.

Once they were outside, it was time to decide where the date would take place. "Where would you like to go, my dear?" Okabe asked, attempting to sound like a gentleman.

Kurisu tried to hold in her laughter, but failed, expelling the breath she had been holding. The sound of her laughter was one that he never got tired of. It wasn't often that she felt comfortable enough to let her guard down, especially in public, after all. Although, he HAD noticed that lately when she was around him, she was doing it more than she ever did before. His guess was that little details like where they were and who was around to see them were not as important to her, as they used to be. The separation had allowed her to get over those issues, since they were simply happy to be together, and wasting time worrying about things like that wasn't worth it. No one knew how much time they had left in this earthly realm, so it was best to not spend it obsessing over matters of such triviality.

"Ha ha! Okabe, what's with you? I can't take you seriously, when you're talking like that!"

"I was just trying to sound like a gentleman. I thought you might appreciate it, but I must admit, it was mostly because I wanted to see how you would react to me speaking in such a manner." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, where do you want to go?" He was pretty sure he knew what she would say, but there was no harm in asking.

"Well, I think that they're playing 'Returning to the Future' in theaters right now. I kinda wanted to go see that. Even though I've seen it several times before over the years, it's completely different on the big screen." She turned to Okabe, giving him her best impression of puppy dog eyes.

His guess had been correct, and he had every intention of turning her down. Until he saw the puppy dog eyes she was making at him, and he couldn't deny how cute she looked, making the choice he had to make obvious. Even though he had already seen it before with her, and wasn't looking forward to watching it again, there was no way he could say no to her. He didn't agree with the ideas presented in the movie, but it wasn't like it was the worst movie he had ever seen. Who knew, maybe he could find some way to enjoy it for what it was, this time.

"Oh, all right. You'll get no objection from me, if that's what you want to do." Okabe conceded.

Kurisu's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Okabe! You're the best!" She reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Okabe smiled. "It's no problem, at all." If he were being honest with himself, it was worth it just for that. Along with the added bonus of making her happy, of course.

The movie theater date went exactly like it had the first time, except now that he had already seen it, he didn't judge it as much. This meant that he was able to enjoy it to a fuller extent. After the movie was over and they exited the theater, Okabe thought about what they could do next. He remembered how the rest of the day had originally gone, and if he were to follow the correct sequence of events, then they would go talk to Daru at the Lab. Once there, they would explain what was going on to him, unaware of Suzuha's presence, then go back to Kurisu's apartment and go to sleep.

This loop would continue for as long as he needed it to, so he might as well do things different. If he just mindlessly followed the same script every time, then it would get old quickly. No actor likes reading the same old script over and over, and every one knows that some of the best lines are when the actor ad-libs a bit. Who's to say that Okabe couldn't make his own script, with new lines in it? When the loop started over again, any changes he made wouldn't matter, anyway. Okabe saw no need to go talk to Daru again, and he wasn't quite ready to end their date yet. Last time, he felt like the date was too short, but it didn't have to be this time.

"Hey Kurisu, what would you say if we went to get a bite to eat?"

Kurisu looked up at him, surprised by his offer, but not opposed to it. "I'd say, sure. I don't mind at all. In fact, I was hoping it could last a little bit longer."

Now that she had agreed to it, all that was left to do was for him to figure out what restaurant they should go to. He wasn't going to use the same trick twice and go to the restaurant he had taken Ruka to, so he would have to think of somewhere else. There WAS a restaurant that he had always wanted to try out, but he had never gotten around to it, since he didn't normally eat out unless he was with someone.

"I was thinking, we could go to 'Ukyo's Best'."

"What's that, Okabe? I've never heard of it." Kurisu asked, curiously.

"It's a restaurant that's kind of tucked away from the rest of the city, so it makes sense that you haven't heard of it in your limited time here. They specialize in Okonomiyaki, at least that's what I heard."

"That sounds like it might be good, so I don't mind if we go check it out." Kurisu replied, interested to go somewhere new.

The place was in a corner of town that not everyone visited, but it seemed to still get plenty of business from those that knew of its existence. Upon entering, there were some booths around the modestly sized interior, and some stools next to the counter that the owner stood on the other side of. The counter in front of the stools had been modified so that the whole surface was a grill. You could watch as the chef prepared your food right in front of you.

"Welcome!" A girl standing behind the counter greeted, the moment they stepped through the doors of the restaurant. She had hickory-brown hair that was about as long as Kurisu's, cascading down to about the middle of her back. She was wearing a unique outfit that was a dark purple in color, and she had a brown strap around her shoulder that was holding a giant spatula against her back. The girl looked a little young to be the owner of her own restaurant, but no one else was behind the counter, so she had to be the 'Ukyo' that was on the sign. "My name is Ukyo, and this is my humble place of business! Sit wherever you like, and I'll take your orders!" Okabe and Kurisu sat in one of the booths near a window, then Ukyo walked over to where they were and got their orders. They ordered the restaurant specialty: Okonomiyaki. If the place specialized in it, then it had to be good.

To their surprise, when it was done, she flipped them one last time with that giant spatula of hers, and they were flung through the air, landing on each of their plates. The girl had obviously been doing this for a while, and she knew how to use that spatula to its fullest potential. Not just anyone, could flip food across the room and have it land exactly on the center of each of their plates. As it turns out, her flipping skills weren't the only thing to be impressed with. She was also proficient in her cooking skills, and each Okonomiyaki was packed full of flavor. Her prices were fair as well. Apparently, she claimed to recognize every one of her customers, and since she didn't recognize them, she gave them a first-time discount.

Okabe was glad that he had finally gotten to try the place out, and Kurisu was also satisfied with it. Even though she hadn't been waiting to try it like he had all this time, she was still happy to get to eat there, and the food was some of the best she ever had from a restaurant. The restaurant certainly lived up to the 'Best' that was in its title. At least in Kurisu's opinion anyway, but Okabe also agreed with that assessment.

Now that they had seen the movie and went out to eat, Okabe and Kurisu decided to take a stroll around the city. This was exactly what he needed. A chance to relax, after everything he had been through recently, especially after seeing her die. It made him feel a lot better to see her so happy, and spend more time with her when she wasn't dead. They spent some time just browsing the stores, and window-shopping. After wandering around until it began to get dark, they headed back to Kurisu's apartment, letting slumber take them away until morning.

The next day was when it all would happen again, if Okabe couldn't stop it. He had to do something different this time. Maybe, if he kept her away from the location where it was supposed to happen, then it would prevent her untimely death. That seemed like it could be a sound plan, if he could pull it off. They decided to stay in until after lunch, instead of going to see Daru and ask him about Suzuha's whereabouts. He already knew where she was, so if he needed to speak with her, he would just go straight there. During that time, Okabe and Kurisu cuddled on the couch, with her leaning over on him and his arm around her. They watched TV, and when Kurisu found out that there was a channel showing 'Returning to the Future 2+3', she begged him to watch it. This left him with no choice but to do what she wanted, and to be honest, the movies were starting to grow on him.

By the time the movies were over, it was almost the same time that Kurisu died originally. Her death occurred at 3:00, and it was currently 2:40. Okabe thought that it may be a good idea to go see Suzuha again, and he knew exactly where to find her. Surely, as long as Kurisu didn't enter that alley at the time she was supposed to die, then it couldn't happen. He led Kurisu to the store that hid the shooting range in the back of it, since she didn't remember the way from last time. Although, she probably still wouldn't know how to get to it after only one visit. It had been the same every loop so far, so there was no reason for him to believe that this time would be any different. This time, he knew what not to do, so it shouldn't happen the way it did originally.

When they entered the shooting range in the back of the store, Kurisu was surprised to see how the atmosphere changed, the smell of gunsmoke filling the air within the room. Okabe had told her about it on the way, but his description was nothing compared to the real thing. To Kurisu, who had never fired a gun in her life or even touched one, this was like a whole new world to her, akin to an alien planet. Suzuha was exactly where she was before, hanging out on the far side of the room to the left of the door, earplugs in her ears to keep her concentration from being broken. They walked up to her, and Okabe tried to figure out how to get her attention, without tapping her on the shoulder. Last time he did that, his chin had paid the price, and he still had the Band-Aid covering the wound that remained.

Unfortunately, he hadn't given Kurisu the heads-up about what happened, so while he was still thinking, she went to do exactly what he was trying not to. He realized it at the last second and ran to her side, but it was too late. In reality, it happened so fast that it was like you could have blinked and missed it, but to Okabe, time seemed to come to a standstill, slowing down to a crawl. She innocently tapped Suzuha on the shoulder, acting as the catalyst to a sequence that no one could predict the outcome of. Instead of turning and firing straight at her like Okabe expected her to, she jumped in surprise, firing the gun at an angle, and sending the bullet off-course. It ricocheted around the room, making all of the hunters duck and take cover, since there was no way to predict which direction it would go in next.

Okabe could only look on in horror, as the bullet ended its course, by ricocheting off of a nearby wall, then shooting straight between her eyes, and coming out the other side of her head, clattering to the floor where it lay still. Kurisu's expression was frozen in shock, everything happening so fast, that she couldn't process it. A fountain of crimson erupted from the hole left behind, the bullet having pierced a major artery on the way through her body. Since both Okabe and Suzuha were right next to her, they were soon splashed with her blood. Her body slumped to the ground, face still frozen in shock. That was the last expression she would ever make.

Her death…was instantaneous.


	18. Let's Do The Time Loop Again!

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 18-Let's Do The Time Loop Again!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Suzuha fell to her knees in shock, face stained in the blood of the one she was supposed to protect. Her mind had shut down, going blank in an attempt to protect her deteriorating sanity. The scent of iron in the air was so strong that if Okabe had to smell it any longer, all the food he had eaten over the course of the day would be lost in the nearby trashcan. He hadn't looked at the time since they had arrived, but the wall clock said that it was 3:00. She had died at the exact same time, as before. Apparently, not even switching locations was enough to prevent it. He had failed her again. This time, quite literally, her blood was on his hands. If he had taken her somewhere else, then this wouldn't have happened. This was beginning to turn out just like it had, when he was trying to save Mayuri. He hadn't been through the loop enough times to know for sure, but the similarities between both situations were there.

There was no way he would ever give up, though, even if that turned out to be the case. Besides, even when it had seemed impossible at first, he had found a way to save Mayuri, and he refused to believe that there wasn't some way to do the same with Kurisu. He had enough experience, to know that there was always a way around. When it came to the concept of time, this was especially true. On another worldline, Suzuha had explained how worldlines worked to him, using a rope as an example. According to her, each individual thread lead to the same destination, but at certain points an event would cause it to split, creating another one that would travel parallel to the original. Each rope was an attractor field, meaning each thread on it would go in the same direction. There were more than one of these fields, but Okabe only knew of the Alpha and Beta attractor fields.

Convergence points, were events that couldn't be changed while in that attractor field, and each field had different ones. In the Alpha one, Mayuri's death was one of those. In the Beta one, Kurisu's death was. No matter how many times you try to change it, it still happens at some point, always in a different way. The man in the white mask had told him that the convergence points were broken, so even if the worldline converged on Kurisu's death (which it didn't), she shouldn't die at the same exact time every loop. Unless the man hadn't told him the whole truth, which was certainly possible, even likely, given the circumstances. Although, that man was just a pawn in SERN'S chess game, so they would have no reason to provide him with anything more than the most basic of information.

Whatever was going on, the point was that Okabe was going to keep trying, as long as he still had his gift. The now familiar warmth of time energy swelled within him, as orange light began to radiate from his body, to the shock of everyone in the room. After a moment of increasing brightness, just when it looked like he might go supernova, he vanished in a flash of light. Light particles were all that was left in his wake, and those soon disappeared as well, fading into the afternoon sun shining through a nearby window.

Back in the same alley, Okabe popped into existence, a little disheartened from his failure, but no less determined to see this through to the end. Before he could do that, he would need to do something about his clothes. There was no way he could step out of a dark alley with blood all over his clothes, and not be accused of murdering someone. The blood was still fresh, so he took off his once-white lab coat and wiped his hands and face off with it. While he was doing that, he checked the bandage on his chin, and discovered that it was healed, most likely from the energy that flowed through his veins being used so frequently.

Luckily, the blood only got on his coat, leaving his undershirt no worse for wear. He threw the bandage away into a nearby trashcan, and took one last look at his coat, deciding what to do with it. It would seem suspicious if he carried it around with him, and it was stained beyond repair, so with a sigh, Okabe tossed it into the same trashcan. It was metal with a lid, so he placed it back on top of the can, hoping no one would find the bloodstained coat, and use it as evidence of a murder.

Now, with only a thin undershirt and nothing to cover his arms, he was painfully aware of the fact that winter had almost arrived. He shivered a bit, rubbing his arms to try and create the friction needed to stay warm, but it wasn't enough. There was nothing left to do but ignore it the best he could, trying not to cringe every time an icy breeze swept through the area. Okabe kept up a brisk pace, trying to get to Kurisu's apartment as soon as possible. He didn't want to stay out here any longer than he had to, and when he arrived, surely he could find a spare coat or something.

He arrived at the apartment with no incident, and knocked on the door, struggling to keep his teeth from chattering right out of his skull. The thin material covering his upper body could scarcely be called a shirt, not really meant to be used for anything other than sleeping in. He was freezing, so he couldn't wait to step into the warmth of the building. Surely, it was better than the cold that was constantly assaulting him, while he stood at the top of the stairs near the front door. It wasn't as soon as he would have liked, but after a few minutes the door swung open, revealing a very sleepy Kurisu.

Although she was still half-awake, she blinked in surprise when she saw who was waiting outside her door. "O-Okabe! What are you doing outside? I thought you were…" She trailed off, noticing what kind of state he was in. "Never mind, just get in here before you catch a cold, and freeze to death or something." As Okabe walked past her, she muttered under her breath. "What kind of idiot goes outside without wearing a coat, in this kind of weather?"

It was just loud enough for Okabe to hear, but that was probably intentional, since Kurisu wanted to let him know how stupid she thought that was. "I did not forego my lab coat by choice, dear assistant. There were circumstances that required it to be disposed of, which I shall divulge shortly."

"Sure…um, take your time. You need to warm up, before you even think about anything else. I'll listen, when you can talk to me WITHOUT chattering your teeth."

"Wh-What are you t-talking about?" Okabe tried to deny that he was that cold, but it was no use. He didn't realize it had gotten that bad, in the time it took to get there.

It WAS probably a good idea to try to recover the warmth that had left his body, before attempting to explain what was sure to be a long story. He would have to figure out how to explain the loss of his lab coat to Kurisu, without mentioning her death. It had been working well enough so far, and he still didn't think it would be a good idea to tell her. He wanted her to enjoy the time she had with him, instead of worrying about her incoming doom. Okabe knew her well enough to know how she would react, if she ever found out the truth.

After he was certain that all traces of cold had been removed from his body, he began telling her the same story as before. At the end, he had to make up something about his lab coat, so he simply said that during the 'event' it had become unusable, so he was forced to dispose of it. He was pretty sure that would satisfy her, and from what he could tell, she seemed to buy it. It wasn't like he was completely lying to her, since what he said was technically true. His coat WAS unusable because of the event that ended in her death, but he couldn't tell her that part. Once Kurisu understood the situation, they continued on with the rest of the day like normal.

Later that day, she brought up the possibility of them going on a date, and Okabe accepted. He wondered where he could take her that was different than where they had been in the other loops. When the time came to go, Okabe was still left without a coat to wear.

"Hold on a sec. Let me see, if I can find something that you can borrow." Kurisu searched through her coat closet, attempting to find a coat that he could use for their outing.

Okabe didn't exactly have high hopes, since all of his spare lab coats were still at the Lab, and he sincerely doubted that anything in her wardrobe, would be suitable for a male to wear. A few minutes later, he stood in front of a mirror, frowning at the image that was reflected back. The coat he was wearing was the least feminine out of the ones that she owned, so it would just have to be better than nothing, he supposed. Okabe was currently wearing a coat that was of a lavender color, and he wasn't very happy with it. Although, it was at least better than pink, and purple wasn't a color that was exclusive to girls' clothing, so it would have to do.

"I just thought you should know, that I am very much against wearing this in public. Surely, you could have found something better than this!" He wasn't about to let this one go, without voicing his opinion on the matter.

"I'm sorry, okay? This was the only one that was in your size, and if SOMEONE didn't mess up their lab coat, then we wouldn't even be in this mess! Really, you only have yourself to blame for this one. At least I'm trying, to help you out!" Kurisu wasn't about to let him pile all the blame on her when she was nice enough, to help him out in the first place. She had spent a long time searching before she found something he could use, and all she had gotten in return were complaints from him.

Okabe turned away from the mirror, looking apologetic. "I'm the one, who should be sorry. You were only trying to help, and I DO appreciate it. The least I can do is wear it, without any complaints. If this was all you could find, then it's not like I have any better options."

Kurisu sighed. "It's fine. Let's just get going, alright?"

"Yes, let us be off." Okabe responded, as he grabbed her hand, leading her out the door and into the street.

The next place they stopped was a nearby ramen shop, where they had dinner. While they were eating, Kurisu started choking on her noodles, and Okabe panicked, doing the 'Heimlich' on her to remove the offending strings from restricting the passage of air, into her lungs. He was sure for a moment that somehow, her death would come a day earlier than it was supposed to, but he was able to prevent it, luckily. He couldn't believe what a close call it was, and it took him a while to settle down, his heart hammering against his ribcage like it was trying to break out of its prison of bone.

After that scare, neither Okabe nor Kurisu felt like doing anything else for the day, so they went back to her apartment and tried to get some sleep that night. He couldn't speak for his girlfriend that was in the bed beside him, but he didn't get any sleep at all, too worried about what the next day's outcome would be. Although Okabe was expecting things to go the same way they had been so far, there was no way he could predict what would happen this time around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzuha had been cooped up inside the Lab for most of her stay so far, which consisted of several days. She didn't really want to jeopardize the mission, so she was trying to limit the contact that she had with Okabe and Kurisu. For now, she thought it best to stay in the shadows and gauge the situation with caution, before fulfilling the mission objective she had been tasked with. They hadn't stopped by the Lab since she had been there, other than the time Kurisu had briefly visited to get a lab coat for Okabe, while he was still in the hospital several days ago. From the few times she had decided to sneak around and follow them, nothing much seemed to be going on that she could tell. It was safe to assume that whatever ended Makise Kurisu's life or caused her disappearance, hadn't been set in motion yet. Until she saw signs that it was happening, there wasn't anything she could do.

It was beyond boring staying inside all the time with nothing to do. If there was one thing that Suzuha wasn't, it was patient. The girl was the type who liked to get things done on her own, as soon as she could do them. Since it had been several days and still no signs that anything bad was going to happen, it was understandable for her to be getting a little impatient. Even though she felt bad for thinking it, she couldn't help but wish that something, anything at all would happen that was of an evil nature, so she could be stripped of her boredom and do what she came here to do. She was good at taking action when there was something that needed to be accomplished, but that trait of her personality meant that she had to go without another. When it came to sitting still, she was almost as bad as a little kid, drumming her fingers on a table or tapping her foot to a nonexistent tune.

She hadn't checked on the two the day before, so Suzuha decided that it might be a good idea to go see what they were up to. On the off chance that whatever she was waiting for occurred while she was nearby, it would be a bonus. Besides, it was much better than staying inside all day. She left the Lab, and took off down the street. She wasn't sure where they would be, but Kurisu's apartment was a good place to start her search. By the time she made it, though, both Okabe and Kurisu had already gone out for a walk, so she was unable to find them. Suzuha was aimlessly traversing the city, when she got stuck in the crowd of people that were making their way home from work.

" _Great, this is just my luck. It will be nearly impossible to spot them, in this big of a crowd! How will I find them now?"_ Suzuha grumbled, lamenting her failure.

However, Lady Luck decided to smile upon her at this moment, and not too far away from where she currently was, what she was hoping for happened. The waves of people seemed to part for a second, allowing her to get a glimpse of what she was sure was Okabe and Kurisu from behind. Suzuha followed them, trying her best to keep them in her sight. That was no easy task when they were surrounded in an ocean of bodies, constantly surging forward towards a collectively unknown destination. After tailing them for at least 10 minutes, something went wrong.

She watched in surprise as Kurisu was pulled away from Okabe, and into the crowd around him, disappearing from his sight, as he frantically searched in all directions. Finally, this was the moment she had been waiting for! If this wasn't what she was sent here to prevent, then what else could it be? Fortunately, Suzuha was able to see where she was taken. She pushed through the mass of bodies, wading past them until she made it to the other side, escaping into the middle of the street away from the group.

A man in a white mask was pulling her towards a nearby alley, but there was no way that she was going to let him get away with this. The kidnapper was looking in the direction of Okabe, trying to see if he was following or not. His plan wouldn't work, unless he could lead him into the alley. Okabe came into view, as the crowd moved on, leaving all 4 of them standing in the street alone. Neither Okabe nor the man noticed Suzuha, as the man turned to run. Okabe charged towards the masked stranger, but stopped just before getting to him, in surprise at the appearance of someone he didn't expect to see. While the man was distracted with him, Suzuha dashed towards the kidnapper, tackling him to the ground, which had the effect of him losing his grip on Kurisu. The girl with the crimson hair was put off balance, falling towards the ground. Okabe snapped out of his surprise and ran towards her, catching her in his arms at the last second, barely managing to stop her descent.

Kurisu sighed in relief, as he helped her to her feet. "Thanks, Okabe!"

"Of course." Okabe nodded, as he turned his attention to Suzuha, who twisted the struggling man's head to the side, killing him instantly. "Suzuha, what are you…" The girl in question turned to glare at him, interrupting his sentence.

"Listen, don't worry about ME right now. You two need to get out of here! I can guarantee that more will come after you, so you better get moving. I'll be right behind you guys!"

Okabe nodded, not questioning it. She had a good point, and it was important to get Kurisu to safety along with himself. Not wasting any more time, he grabbed her hand and they took off down the street. It wasn't long before Suzuha caught up to them, and she directed them into a nearby building. According to her, it was abandoned, and they wouldn't think to look for them there. The sound of footsteps approached the outside of the building, but they continued past it until the sound was gone. Suzuha had been right about more coming, but it looked like they were safe for now.

"See? I told you guys we would be fine!" She said, as if it was no big deal.

The girl that had led them there breathed a sigh of relief, but it was cancelled out by a sharp intake of breath.

Okabe turned around slowly to see why she had made that sound, and immediately wished he hadn't. A chill went down his spine at the revelation. They weren't alone, like they had originally thought. The proof, was the knife that was currently protruding from Suzuha's chest. The murder weapon was pulled out, tearing through her flesh like it was nothing but paper mache, as her body fell to the floor with a wet smack, blood quickly pooling around it. The person who had done it, stepped out of the shadows within the dark interior, wearing a smile so wide, it stretched from one side of his face to the other. What was this, some kind of horror movie?

Both Okabe and Kurisu's faces turned pale, all color draining from their faces, as another man stepped into the light. This one was wearing a white hockey mask, and he was carrying what appeared to be a chainsaw. Seriously? Was this some kind of game to them? If he didn't know any better, he'd say that SERN was starting to have fun with this. The chainsaw revved, pouring out smoke into the air. Okabe knew what he had to do, already aware of what the outcome would be. There was no way they would get out alive if he stayed, and he didn't want to see what would happen next. In a flash of orange he was gone, leaving a terrified Kurisu to her fate.

After he left, there was a blood-curdling scream, as the walls and windows were soaked in the blood of the one that he had failed… yet again.


	19. Nothing Left

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 19-Nothing Left**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Back in the alley once more, a man appeared in a flash of light. How many times had this happened? For how much more, would it continue? How much longer, would he be forced to endure such torture? No, 'forced' was the wrong word to use. He had created this endless nightmare all on his own, and no one was forcing him to keep doing this. He could stop any time he wanted, but there was no way he would, when the fate of the only woman he had ever loved hung in the balance. As long as there was still some hope, even a slim chance that he could save her, then deep down in his heart, he knew that he would never stop until he did. Even if in the end, there were nothing left of him, it would be worth it as long as she survived.

It had to have been something close to a hundred tries, and he was no closer to ending it, than when he began. This was turning out to be just like what he had to endure with Mayuri. No matter what he did, she always died at the same time. He had seen every death that could possibly be imagined at least once, sometimes several times depending on what he did. Some of the more memorable ones were: being crushed by a falling piano, choking on some noodles (again), getting hit by a golf club when they were playing mini golf, and being shot by a sniper through a window while in a restaurant. And who could forget: getting stabbed with a wooden stake, being hit in the face by a bowling ball, tripping into a wood chipper, falling face first into a fryer, and being electrocuted when a bolt of lightning struck her, despite the skies being clear.

There was even a time when he became desperate after so many failed attempts, and booked a flight to America, hoping that they could escape the agents that would be sent after them. Of course, Sern was way ahead of him, and an unexpected undercover agent was stationed overseas, in case of emergency. Okabe couldn't help but be shocked by who it was. The one that was responsible for Kurisu's death in that loop, was none other than Professor Leskinen. If he was evil in this worldline, what about the one he had first met him in? There was always the possibility that he wasn't, because it was different in each worldline, but in most of them, the core personality of a person didn't change. Whether he was or not, now that the thought had been put into his head, Okabe couldn't shake his growing suspicion. It was something interesting to think about, nonetheless.

This was even worse than the last time he had went through something like this, since it was not just someone that he was close to, but someone that he was truly deeply in love with. Every time he had to witness her death and could do nothing to stop it, it felt like a piece of his heart was ripped right out of his chest. It had happened so many times, that he wasn't even sure there were any pieces of it left. The pain that he felt inside was so immense, that his body had gone numb, losing all of the feelings that he used to have, to protect itself. If he had no feelings, then he wouldn't feel the pain, it was as simple as that.

The only evidence that he still had a heart beating in his chest, was the blood that was constantly being pumped through his veins, sending a pulse all throughout his body. He was a broken man, and it was going to take a lot of glue to put all of his pieces back together again. Unless he could put an end to this madness, there would be nothing left of him to save.

Okabe made his way from the alley onto the main street, taking the same path as he had so many times before. That was always the starting point of the loop for some reason, most likely, because that was where he had initiated it all those centuries ago. It hadn't been near that long, but to his weary mind, it seemed like it could have been. However long it was, enough time had passed that he could barely remember the moment that started it all, feeling like it was a lifetime ago. The path was etched into his mind with such clarity that he could walk it blindfolded, and still see it the same as if he wasn't, making it safely to Kurisu's apartment. Not that he was bold enough to try it, of course.

En route to the apartment, Okabe's felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Momentarily halting his forward movement, he reached for his cellular device, noticing that there was a new message waiting for him. He had a feeling that he knew who it was that sent it, since there wasn't a reason for anyone else to contact him at the moment. His hunch was correct, as the contents of the message were displayed.

He read it aloud to himself. "Dear Okabe Rintarou, I know what you are trying to do. Let me give you some advice. It may not be what you want to hear right now, but it's at least something for you to think about. I'm not trying to force you into anything, but I don't think it's wise to continue trying to save her. I realize that this may sound cold, but she's not worth the time energy. You'd be better off saving it for something you can actually change. As much as you love her (believe me, I know all about it) I would advise you to give up. Saving Kurisu is a futile endeavor. It's useless to try."

The signature at the bottom was 'FMS', just like the last message. "What does HE know? There was no reason to even send that message to me! This changes nothing!" Okabe growled, through gritted teeth.

In his angered state, Okabe was about to do something that may have not been such a good idea. Whether it was or wasn't, he could care less at this moment in time. He opened the small compartment on his phone, and took out the memory card. Both messages from his beloved were transferred over to the internal storage of his phone, so the only thing it did was allow the mysterious man to contact him. He had read them over and over to give him hope that he could save her on every loop, her words of fate giving him the strength to keep going. After examining it for another minute, he threw it down onto the pavement at his feet. Without a single thought, Okabe raised his right foot and stomped on it, grinding it into small fragments under his heel. He walked away from it, not caring enough to look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in an unknown location…

A man sat in the darkness, staring at the screen in front of him. He frowned, as a red dot vanished from the display. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This wasn't a part of the plan, and he didn't expect him to react that way. Unfortunately, there would have to be a change in plans. There might be consequences for what he was about to do, but for the plan to continue the way he wanted it to, they would have to be ignored…for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before long, he reached his destination and knocked on the door, to stir Kurisu from her sleep. The moment she brushed a few stray locks of crimson hair out of her face, and looked up at him with bleary eyes, she immediately noticed that something wasn't right. The girl knew him well enough to know when something was wrong, and this was one of those times. Her boyfriend seemed off…somehow. That was the only way she could think of to describe it, and she was picking up a weird vibe coming from him. It was strange enough, that he was outside and not in the bed with her, but that was a minor issue compared to his appearance. Kurisu knew for a fact that he hadn't looked this bad before they went to bed the night before, and it was impossible to have such a change occur over the course of a single night.

The dark circles under his eyes were proof that he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time, and his skin was paler than usual due to his neglected health. His hair was all over the place (never mind, that was the only thing that was normal) and the stubble that normally stayed only on his chin had grown to cover the rest of his face, though it wasn't thick enough to be considered a beard. If she were to sum it all up into a single word, it would be 'terrible'. As harsh or rude as it may have sounded, it was the only word that seemed to currently encompass his whole state of being. This wasn't the face of the man she had come to know over the summer. No, the person staring back at her was someone else entirely.

Those eyes that had once regarded her with such gentleness and warmth, were now cold and empty, as if they were devoid of the light of life they used to possess. Although he was looking right at her, it was as if he couldn't see her, like he was actually staring right through her. For a long while, they both stood staring at each other, one at the door and the other just outside it. He didn't move, his stance akin to that of a puppet with severed strings. Kurisu was unsure what to make of this war-torn Okabe, looking like he had been through Hell and back more than once.

Whatever had happened to him, it wasn't something to be taken lightly. In fact, now that she thought about it, she had only ever seen him like this one other time. The last time he had looked this way was when he had tried to prevent Mayuri's death, and he had run himself into the ground working so hard to save her. She had helped him then, and there was no way Kurisu could abandon him now.

She stepped aside to invite him in, exchanging glances wordlessly, as he walked past her into the warmth of the apartment. She closed the door behind him, sealing the cold back outside where it belonged. It was only for an instant when he had made eye contact with her just now, but she could have sworn that there was a sudden flash of pain in his eyes as he looked at her. She watched him from behind as he trudged over to the couch, and took a seat on it, each step seeming to take some effort. Kurisu sat down in an armchair that was across from him, on the other side of the coffee table. Although she wasn't about to admit it, he was starting to scare her. He would have never gone this long without speaking to her, unless something very bad had happened to him.

The silence was beginning to get to her, and it was looking like she would have to be the one to initiate the conversation, that she so badly wanted to happen. "Okabe, I'm worried about you. If you don't tell me what's going on, then I can't help you." She sighed. There was no change in his expression, his eyes continuing to bore a hole into the floor. She couldn't even tell if he had heard her or not. After another moment of awkward silence between the two, he responded, though he didn't raise his head to look at her.

"What exactly is there to tell?" His voice was dry, and completely void of emotion. Kurisu had a feeling that from the tone of his voice, he could care less if he lived or died, like he had no hope. He kept moving forward out of habit, going through the motions, but having lost the emotions that went with them long ago. That's how it was for him, after seeing the things he had, repeatedly with almost no change. Living the same few days for long enough, would drive even the most strong-willed person crazy.

Even though he didn't seem willing to talk about whatever was bothering him, she was confident that if she kept pressing the doorbell, he would open the door and let her in to his thoughts. "Everything, or even just the part you want to tell me. I'll take anything, at this point. Please, give me something, Okabe!" Kurisu was desperate to help, and the fact that she couldn't, was eating her up inside. It broke her heart to see him like this, and after everything he had done for her, she wanted to give him something in return.

He looked up at her, staring straight into her eyes for the first time since the conversation had begun. "What difference does it make? If I tell you everything or I tell you nothing, your death is absolute!" He exclaimed, in frustration.

Kurisu's eyes widened in shock, mouth open in horror. Remorse flickered across Okabe's face, being the only emotion he had shown to her so far. Maybe, he wasn't entirely gone, after all.

She wasn't supposed to find out what he had been hiding. That was one of the things that was a constant in every loop, he had made certain of it. No matter what happened, he had never told her that her death was the event that he was trying to prevent. He had been careful to keep that knowledge out of her reach, though he explained everything else to her. This time, it had been too much, and in his weary state of frustration, he had let it slip out. Since he had already told her that much, he might as well explain the rest. Keeping all of it inside was taking a toll on him, and it would bring him immense relief to have it all out in the open.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kurisu. You were never supposed to know that." Although that was supposed to be his attempt at an apology, she reacted how she always did when she was upset in some way.

"What do you mean, I wasn't supposed to know? You knew something like that, and you were planning to keep it a secret until I was dead? That's not the kind of thing you're supposed to hide from someone! It's pretty important information, to not tell me!" Kurisu yelled, on the verge of tears. "How long have you known?" Her voice had gone quiet, and Okabe strained his ears, trying to hear her.

"What did you say?" He asked, unable to understand the last sentence she had spoken.

"I said, how…long…have…you…known?" Her voice increased in volume, as she put emphasis on every word to make sure that she was understood this time. She was mad at Okabe for withholding such crucial information from her, and it wasn't hard for him to tell. Given her current situation, it made sense. If the situation had been reversed, he was sure that he would react in a similar manner, as would just about anyone put in her position.

"Well, by my calculations it's been…at least 6 months. That's only if you factor in all of the times I've repeated the same two days, though. In your time, it's only been a few days."

That revelation threw Kurisu for a loop, catching her off-guard, and snuffing out the flame that was her anger. In its place, was a bit of confusion. "What do you mean, 'in my time'? Shouldn't that apply to you, as well? You're here right now, aren't you?"

Okabe laughed, though anyone could tell that it wasn't because he was happy, or thought something was funny. No, there was nothing comical about any part of this. "If only, it was that simple. I've time traveled back to this day so many times, I can no longer remember exactly how long I've been doing this. What I told you earlier, was just a rough estimate."

Kurisu gasped. "But, that's impossible! The…" She was about to continue, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. He already knew what she was going to say.

"Yes, yes, I know. The Phonewave was smashed to smithereens, so no one can do that on this worldline anymore." He sighed, continuing his explanation. "I know that you don't remember it, but we've had this conversation SO many times before. The mark on my arm, allows me to time travel without the use of a device. All I have to do, is think about the time I want to travel to, and with a modicum of concentration, I can be transported there."

Kurisu's mind was going into overdrive, and if it had been the 'Starship Enterprise', it would have went into warp speed. This was a lot of information, to take in at once. She hesitated to ask the next question that she thought of, but she wanted to know. Once it was in her head, she NEEDED to know. "A little while ago, you mentioned something about my death. I would appreciate it, if you could elaborate on that."

Okabe shook his head, not even sure where to begin. It wasn't something he wanted to think about, but at the same time, it was the only thing he COULD think about since this had started. As he opened his mouth to speak, all the emotions associated with the subject came crashing in like a tidal wave, nearly overwhelming him. All of the times he had failed her, filled him with shame, and the sadness along with grief that he felt over her death, combined together, creating a lump in his throat that made it hard to start talking. "The reason I keep coming back here, is because of your death. Tomorrow is the date of your execution. Originally, you were killed when some Rounders sent by SERN captured you, and a sniper shot you from a nearby rooftop."

"That was the moment that I went back in time, creating a loop where I have repeatedly tried to save you. Every time I do something to prevent it, a different thing happens that leads to your death. It's always the same date and time, as well. It's always 3:00 in the afternoon. No matter what I do, I have failed you over and over." Even Okabe was sure that his emotions were gone, but judging by the wealth of emotion now present in his voice, they were still there. He was just so tired, that he didn't have the energy to express them before.

Kurisu came to the realization from his story that this situation was just like what happened with Mayuri. The last time, he had to leave to another worldline to save her. From his description of the events, she was sure that there was no way for him to save her without doing the same. Somehow, even though he didn't want to admit it, surely he had already realized that her death had become a convergence point in this worldline as well. That was the only thing she could come up with that made sense, with the information he had provided. Although it wasn't something she wanted to do, she was certain, that it was the only way to save him. Before she could say it, though, Okabe suddenly stood up, turning his back to her.

"O-Okabe, what are you doing?" She stuttered, in surprise.

"This was a mistake. I'm going to restart the loop, so you won't remember any of this conversation. I shouldn't have let it slip out. I just can't do this!" He had turned his back, so she wouldn't see his tears. He didn't want her to see him like this, and if he left fast enough, she wouldn't have a chance to.

While he couldn't let her see his face, she couldn't let him leave like this. Kurisu jumped to her feet, the tears she had been holding back, threatening to overflow. "You can't do this! I won't let you do this!" She grabbed Okabe by the shoulder, spinning him around to face her. "I have to, Kurisu! I promise, I WILL find a way to save you! I'll die trying, if it comes down to it!" His face was tear-stained, making his vision blurry, but he could see the moment that Kurisu's tears began to fall, streaming down her face.

"That's what I'm afraid of! Even if you DO by some miracle find a way to save me, what good is it, if you aren't here with me? If you keep going like this, your body won't be able to take it. This is just like Mayuri, and you know it. The only way you can save me, is to find a world where I don't get killed. Try finding that Steins;Gate you always used to talk about! Don't keep doing this, not for me!" She begged him, with both hands on his shoulders, gripping his lab coat as tightly as she could.

He smiled, sadly. "Kurisu, you should know by now that I don't give up that easily. I'm afraid that I can't accept your request." He placed both hands on each side of her face, tracing the path made by her tears down her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away her tears. "Everything will be all right. You'll see."

He turned away once more, preparing to leap back to the start of the day. Kurisu was praying that he would change his mind, but there didn't seem to be any way for her to stop him. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door, startling both of them enough to jump back. Yes! Her prayers had been answered! Okabe stopped what he was doing, walking over to the door.

They weren't expecting anyone to come over, and none of their friends knew where her apartment was, so who could it be? Kurisu was right behind Okabe, when he opened it, curious to see who had come over for a visit. If Okabe didn't know any better, he would have thought that he was looking in a mirror. Although this person seemed to be older, there was no mistaking who it was. Staring back at Okabe, with a smile was…Okabe. There was a thud behind him, as Kurisu fainted. Okabe felt sick, and he almost collapsed, feeling like he could faint as well. "She's right, you know."


	20. Future Discussions

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 20-Future Discussions**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

"Y-You're not supposed to be here…" Okabe stuttered in shock, staring at his look-alike.

"And yet…here I am. Look, the only reason I'm here, is because of you-er, me. If you hadn't done that, then I would have never had to go so far, as to meet you in person." He frowned. "Now, are you going to invite me in or not?"

Okabe didn't like this one bit, but he had no choice but to play along, if he wanted to figure out why he was there. He stepped aside, allowing him to come inside. Closing the door behind him, Okabe scooped up Kurisu's unconscious body, and carried her over to the couch, laying her down on it. He took a seat next to her, while the other Okabe sat down in one of the armchairs across from them. While she was still knocked out, Okabe decided to start the conversation, to see why an older version of him was in the same room with him. This experience was surreal, to say the least.

"So, why are you here? Surely, you know how dangerous it is for us to even see each other, let alone be in the same room! This meeting could have consequences, throughout all of time and space! What if we cause a paradox?"

"Relax, nothing bad will transpire! As long as we don't touch each other directly, you won't have to worry about causing a paradox. Did you really think I would attempt something that was this dangerous, without doing some research on this sort of thing?"

"Of course not! After all, someone who is claiming to be me, would be smarter than that!"

At that moment, Kurisu blinked her eyes, slowly opening them and sitting up. "Kurisu! Are you all right?" Both Okabe's said, in unison.

Her eyes widened, looking creeped out at their synchronicity. "I'm fine, but that is super creepy."

The Okabe across from them smiled, glad that she was all right. The reason she had fallen in the first place was because of him, so that put his mind at ease. "Now that you are awake, I realize that I haven't properly introduced myself yet. I am Okabe from the future, although, you can call me 'Kyouma'."

Okabe wasn't exactly a fan of the name that his future self had chosen, because it reminded him of the cursed persona that he had thrown away so long ago.

"The only reason I am here, is because of something this imbecile over here did." He explained, pointing at Okabe.

"Who are you calling an imbecile? I haven't done anything to you!" Okabe yelled, taking offense to being insulted.

Kyouma grinned. "Perhaps, not to me directly, but what you did lead to my visit. When I couldn't track you anymore, I had to come to you." He revealed, waiting for Okabe to get the hint that he had just given him.

Both Okabe and Kurisu got it at the same time, realizing the true identity of the man sitting across from them. The mystery had finally been solved, after all this time!

"You're 'FMS', aren't you?" Okabe had his suspicions, but he wasn't entirely certain, until this moment.

Kyouma nodded. "That's me. It stands for 'Future Mad Scientist'. Pretty clever, don't you think?"

"Yes, Yes, it's very clever. Can we get back to the reason you came here in the first place?" Okabe could care less about Kyouma, and he wanted him to leave as soon as possible.

"You definitely had ME fooled. It WAS clever." Kurisu complimented, making Okabe aggravated.

"Whose side are you on, woman? Mine or his?" He complained, feeling like he had competition for her affections, even though they were pretty much the same person. Kurisu ignored him, and the ridiculous subject was dropped, in favor of something more important.

"If you recall, before we got off on all of this, I said that I agreed with Kurisu. The main reason I came, was because I had more information for you, and without the memory card, there was no way for me to achieve contact short of meeting directly. I think that perhaps you may have misunderstood the message, that I sent you this morning."

"What was there to misunderstand? You told me to give up, and that I was wasting my time energy trying to save her!" Okabe exclaimed, in anger.

Kurisu looked back in forth between them, completely lost. "What message? What are you guys talking about?"

Kyouma glanced over at Kurisu, briefly. "All I did was send him a message this morning, telling him that saving you was a futile endeavor."

"What? I was just saying the same thing to him earlier! Although, I was just trying to get him to break the loop and find another way!" Kurisu said, surprised that they were both thinking in a similar manner.

He turned back to Okabe. "I stand by what I said. As I just told you moments ago, this is all a misunderstanding! Believe it or not, my intention wasn't to make you give up on saving her." He attempted to explain, but Okabe wasn't having it.

"What other meaning could that message have? It seemed pretty clear to me!"

"Would you just shut up, and listen to what he has to say? For goodness sake, I can't believe how stubborn you are, sometimes!" Kurisu was getting aggravated at Okabe's flat-out refusal, to listen to what Kyouma was trying to tell them.

"I was merely stating a fact. Through your actions, though it was not on purpose, you have created a situation where it is impossible, in the most literal sense, for you to save her." Kyouma paused, making sure that he could say it in a way that left no room for an alternate interpretation. "For you to understand everything, I'll have to explain how the time loop you created works. The moment that you leapt back in time when Kurisu was murdered, the mechanics of time were warped, to prevent an event where it would be possible to damage the worldline or time itself. That's why when you came to this apartment, your past self was gone every time. I have been tracking you and listening in on you with the memory card, and thanks to that, I heard what that man said about the convergence points being broken."

"While it may not be an official explanation for what has been happening, I'm fairly certain that what I'm about to tell you is true. From what I can tell, since the convergence points were broken, the first time a major event happened like a person's death, the worldline attempted to mend itself, by turning it into a point of convergence. That's why every time you reset time back to the way it was, her death always happens at the same time on the same day. I thought you would have noticed this by now." Kyouma finished his explanation, waiting to see what Okabe had to say, now that he had told him the truth of what he knew.

"I-I did notice that all the signs pointed to it being a convergence point, but I didn't want to admit it. If I did, then I would have to admit that all the work I have done thus far was for nothing. Now I realize what you meant, though it was something I should have admitted to myself long ago." Okabe sighed. "Where do I even start? What other way is there to try?"

Kyouma smiled. "Now that I've got you thinking about the possibility of another way, why don't you hear the plan that I've already come up with."

"Are you serious? You already thought of something? Out with it, man!" Okabe urged, anxiously awaiting a possible solution to the problem.

"Well, this is something that I've been thinking about for a while. It's not really much of a plan, but I would like to get your opinion on something. Before you transferred over, you did everything you could to make it to Steins;Gate. Am I correct?"

"I am fairly certain that my actions should have taken me to Steins;Gate, yes. Why do you ask?" Okabe wasn't sure why Kyouma had brought that up all of a sudden, since it didn't seem to be related to what they were just talking about. Although, it was more accurate to say that he just hadn't made the connection yet.

"What were you thinking about during that moment in time?" Kyouma prodded, hoping that he would start to see the big picture.

"Are you sure, this is important? One would think that my actions at the time were more important, than what I was thinking about." Okabe was all for coming up with a plan, but he didn't see how this line of questioning would lead them down that path.

"Yes, you WOULD think that, wouldn't you? Your thoughts are crucial, to realizing where you went wrong. The reason that you didn't make it to Steins;Gate, is likely due to your thought process. I'm sure I can guess, what you were thinking about back then. I may not be a betting man, but I would wager that your thoughts were focused on Kurisu. Specifically, the version of her that you left behind." Kyouma smirked, knowing for a fact that he had hit the nail on the head by Okabe's expression.

Kurisu wasn't expecting that to be the reason, he had ended up back with her. She turned to Okabe, not quite knowing how to respond. "You were thinking about me, even back then? Don't you see what he's trying to say, Okabe? The only reason you came back here when you did, was because you were distracted by thoughts of me. I'm the reason, that you couldn't move on to Steins;Gate!" The truth was out, and it was painful. It was all her fault. The tears wouldn't stop coming.

Kyouma kept quiet, knowing that it wasn't his place to say anything. This was between Okabe and Kurisu. He could wait, until they were finished.

Okabe shook his head. "I suppose, I WAS thinking about you when it happened. My time travel is controlled by my thoughts, so it must have also influenced which worldline I ended up in, though I didn't know about my power at the time." He was just speaking his mind, but he suddenly realized how that sounded. It wasn't really helping the situation, to provide more evidence to back up her claim. Once his eyes landed on the girl and he witnessed her tear-stained face, he realized how much this was bothering her. His first instinct was to comfort her, since it was his fault that she was upset in the first place, not that he wouldn't have done so if it wasn't. He didn't like seeing her like this, especially when there was no reason for her to be feeling this way.

"Kurisu, come here." She scooted closer to him on the couch, burying her face into the folds of his lab coat. Okabe wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer to him. There, there. It's all right, let it all out." He patted her back as she cried, dampening the fabric that made up his coat. This wasn't something he had ever seen her do, but the thought of him leaving her again, and the thought that she might have kept him from his goal, were too much for her to handle. He was happy that she was comfortable enough around him, to show this side of herself to him.

"None of this is your fault. I wouldn't have ended up here, if I hadn't wanted to see you again. I'm glad that we had this time together. If anything, I owe you an apology. If I had moved on to Steins;Gate, then we wouldn't even be in this mess with SERN."

"B-But, you could have been in paradise! And instead, you're stuck here with me." Her voice was muffled, but Okabe still understood her.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, than by your side. I learned that a long time ago, when I was forced to give you up." He smiled warmly at her, the 'Assistant' that he had grown so fond of. He would have never imagined when they first met, that they would ever be this close. He wasn't even sure when things had changed, but she had gone from someone that he could barely stand to be around from all the constant fighting, to someone that brought meaning into his life. Now, he found that life simply wasn't worth living, if she wasn't at his side. It wasn't enough for her to be his assistant in the Lab, she had to be his 'Assistant' for the rest of his life. Otherwise, there was no point.

Kurisu felt the same way. He used to be so infuriating to be around with his insecure and unappealing ways, but before long, she realized that life was best enjoyed together. Kyouma decided to speak up, ready to continue their previous conversation, even though he knew it would ruin the moment.

"He's not stuck here, you know." He addressed Kurisu. "You're not stuck here." He turned to Okabe.

Okabe turned to him in surprise, so caught up in worrying about his girlfriend, that he had nearly forgotten that he was still in the room with them. "What do you mean? It's not possible to travel between worldlines, unless you do something to change its course! If you're me, as you say you are, then you should know that!" Kurisu was listening, but she wasn't ready to leave the warmth of Okabe's embrace just yet. She felt like she could stay this way forever, feeling safe in his arms.

"That's not entirely true. You see, there's another aspect to your power that you don't know about. Not only can you travel through time, but it is also possible to move between worldlines with it."

"That's all well and good, but what does that do for me? It's not as if I can jump straight to Steins;Gate!" Kyouma's expression didn't change, showing his seriousness. "You're kidding."

"I believe that the path to Steins;Gate is already open, from your earlier actions. In theory, all you have to do is just that. But unfortunately, it isn't that simple. It would require a lot of power to move between worldlines, much more than just going back and forth in time. I would imagine that there can't be much energy left in your hourglass, after all of the time travel you've been doing."

Okabe looked at his hourglass, and it was nearly empty. Other than the fact that he was low on energy, there was another thing that kept him from being on board with this plan. He didn't know anything about Steins;Gate, other than its status as the perfect worldline. There was no way to know for sure, if all of his friends would survive there. Most importantly, there was no guarantee that Kurisu would be there. Doing this would use up all of his power, so there was no way he could travel back. Even if she WERE there, she wouldn't have all of the same memories. Most likely, she wouldn't even know who he was, and he would have to start over with their relationship. He made up his mind in that moment. There was no way, he could move on without her.

"I'm not leaving without Kurisu!"Okabe stated, making his demands known.

Kurisu gasped. "Okabe!" He wasn't supposed to give up paradise for her, even if he wanted to.

"What? Listen, Okabe. No other version of us has ever made it, so you HAVE to. You need to do this, for the sake of all of us! You have to get your happy ending, even though I never did." He pleaded. "You only have enough energy to jump once, and if you try to take someone else with you, then it would require way more energy than you have."

This got Okabe thinking about a way to overcome the obstacle. After a moment, he spoke up, asking the obvious question. "Is there any way, to fill the hourglass back up? What about, when I got struck by lightning? That's what gave me the power in the first place, isn't it?"

Kyouma hummed in thought, putting a hand to his chin. "Actually, that might work. The only problem would be finding a way, to attract lightning to you. Unless you have some sort of lightning rod, then I don't see how this plan could work."

Okabe had to agree, but he didn't own anything that could be used…wait a moment! It wasn't a lightning rod, per se, but it might work as a substitute for one. Kyouma could see that he had come up with something, piquing his curiosity. "What is it?"

"Well, unfortunately, I don't have an actual lightning rod. However, I made a portable umbrella as an invention, and it should work in its place."

Kyouma's eyes lit up in excitement. "What are you waiting for? Go get it!"

Okabe frowned, if only it was that easy. "There's just one problem. It's still in the Beta worldline."

Kyouma deflated a bit at this news, but it wasn't like the whole plan was ruined. "Why don't you go get it? You might have enough to go there and back. I'll even go with you, in case you need help."

"Even if you could go with me, you just said that I would only have enough to go to Steins;Gate, and that would be it. How would I have enough for a return trip from THIS one?"

"About that…Steins;Gate is completely different. When you go somewhere that you haven't been to before, it takes more energy to travel there. It should take much less effort to go to the Beta worldline, since you've already been there. As for how I can go with you…" Kyouma pulled up his sleeve, exposing a mark on his arm that was identical to the one that Okabe had. Okabe's mouth opened in shock. "Why are you so surprised? Did you really think that, you were the only one that had this power? How else would I know so much about it, anyway? You have to remember that I'm your future self, so I got it, as soon as you did."

Kurisu was also taken aback by this information, and she pulled away from Okabe. She looked up at him, her face completely serious. "I think you should go. As much as I don't want you to, it sounds like this could help you achieve your goal. Besides, you're coming back, right?"

Okabe nodded. "Of course, I am. I'll try to get back, as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding."

Kurisu nodded. "Mm-hm."

If he went ahead and got it over with, then he would be back before he knew it. Okabe and Kyouma stood up, preparing to leave. "Let's do it." Kyouma agreed, and they walked off to the corner of the room.

Kurisu stood up quickly, holding out her hand for him to stop. "Okabe, wait!" He turned around as she ran up to him, planting a kiss on his lips. "There, now you can go. That's a kiss for good luck, and a reminder of what you have to come home to. I hope that you won't need it, but it's just in case."

Okabe smiled, softly. "I appreciate it, and even though I know there's no way to stop you from worrying about me, I'm sure that it will be fine."

Kyouma tapped his foot impatiently, ready to get this over with. "Come on, let's be on our way."

With that, they were off, disappearing in simultaneous flashes of light, as Kurisu waved.

She felt like she was forgetting something, but she didn't realize it, until it was too late. She should have told them to do that outside. "Dang it, Okabe! What am I supposed to do about my floor?" Kurisu yelled, in aggravation.

On the floor, where Okabe and Kyouma used to be, were two identical black spots burnt into the surface of the wood. They were shaped like two hourglasses.


	21. Forgotten Return

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 21-Forgotten Return**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

"Ever since I got this power, I've been trying to solve the mysteries surrounding it. Now that I've met you, the final piece of the puzzle has fallen into place. The identity of the mysterious man has been revealed to be my future self! As much as I'm glad to have this mystery finally solved, there's one thing I still don't understand."

Okabe and Kyouma were standing in Kurisu's apartment, in the same spot they had left, though the lights were off, casting them into darkness. Since it was during the day, the light coming in from the window kept them from being in total darkness. It wasn't as bright as it would be normally, though, because of the dark clouds in the sky.

"What is it?" Kyouma had to admit he was curious, thinking that Okabe already knew everything he could want to know.

"I'm still wondering how you got your power in the first place, and how you found out about me."

"I already told you, didn't I? I got my power, at the same time you did."

"While I am already aware of that fact, it doesn't give me many details to work off of. The worldline shifted when I arrived, making you, my future self, and resulting in Suzuha being sent back to find out the truth. I'm assuming that if I never leave that worldline, then I would eventually turn into you. That's why you got the mark, as well. All of that makes sense, but here's the part I don't quite understand. According to Suzuha, she never really knew you, because you disappeared in some kind of incident. I was hoping that, you could fill in the rest for me. I realize, that it's not necessary for me to know what really happened, but I would appreciate it, if could help me understand it." Okabe knew that this was asking a lot, and there was always the chance that Kyouma would refuse to answer for whatever reason, but he hoped that he would agree to his request.

"No, it's all right. To be honest, the only reason I never told you, was because I didn't think it was important to the mission. If you want to know, I have no right to keep this information hidden from you. It IS your future, after all."

Okabe smiled, glad that he had accepted, so that he might finally know everything about what had been going on. "If you're sure, I'll be happy to listen."

Kyouma didn't respond, beginning his explanation of how it had all started. "As I'm sure Suzuha told you, Daru and I were the leaders of the Resistance that fought against SERN. Kurisu had disappeared long ago, and I always wondered what happened to her. Unfortunately, there was no evidence that pointed to where she had gone. No one knew what had happened, but I was almost certain that a most unpleasant fate had befallen her. Although Daru had already invented the time machine that Suzuha would later use, I was conducting experiments to create a smaller device that one could use to travel. My hope was that I could go back in time, and save Kurisu from whatever happened to her, so we could have a future together. I wanted the happy ending, that I had been denied for so long."

"That's why you've been pushing for me to reach Steins;Gate, so hard. You want me to have the ending, you were never able to have." Kyouma's outburst earlier now made sense. Of course, he would feel that way, because of what had happened to him.

Kyouma nodded. "Exactly. I was standing near a table that had the 'Divergence meter' on it. Next to that, was the black hole generator that we had made. I'm not sure what caused it, but in that moment, the black hole that was inside the generator, began shooting bolts of lightning out of it. Luckily, no one else got hurt, but a stray bolt shocked me, and the power of the 'Divergence meter' was transferred to me. In an instant, I was gone, and I'm sure Daru assumed that I was dead, from the scorch mark on the floor. With the sudden surge of power, I couldn't control where I landed in time. I was transported to the Beta worldline, and I went through several points in time, before I got it under control. One of those, was the moment the lightning struck you in the Lab."

Okabe's face contorted in surprise. "You were there, when I got my power?"

"Well, I was on the rooftop across from the Lab, specifically. I saw you through the window, and I thought that with the new power you had found, you might have the chance to save her that I had missed. That's when I decided that with both of us working together, there would be more of a chance for you to succeed. I jumped back to before Kurisu's death, and I gave her that memory card. It was a special technology that Daru and I were working on, but hadn't really had the opportunity to test. With it, I could listen to everything that happened to you. When you broke it, I had no choice, but to come meet you in person." He took a breath. "Now, you know pretty much everything about what happened."

"I see. What do you think caused the black hole, to begin firing off bolts of electricity out of nowhere?" Okabe inquired, wanting to get his opinion on the strange phenomenon.

"I'm not sure why it happened, but it's possible that it was an anomaly. That anomaly allowed the lightning from the storm that gave you your power, to cross through time and space and exit the black hole. However it happened, I wouldn't be here without it. For that, I am grateful." Kyouma reasoned, with a smile.

"As am I. You've been a great help to me, Kyouma. After all, if you hadn't sent us that warning about what was coming, I wouldn't have expected anything, and it is very possible that I could have been killed in the attack. With the extra time, my preparations allowed me to survive and start the loop." Okabe smiled back.

"As much as I've enjoyed our little chat, we should get moving. The sooner we grab that invention, the sooner you can go back to Kurisu."

"You are correct. We wouldn't want to keep her waiting, so I suppose we should get to the Lab, as soon as possible." Okabe agreed.

With no more words between them, Okabe and Kyouma exited the apartment. All of the furniture was exactly the same as in the Alpha worldline, but in their haste to leave, they didn't notice the state it was all in. A thick layer of dust covered everything, turning it all gray. If they HAD noticed it, they would have realized that they had been gone for far longer than they thought.

Okabe walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the Lab, Kyouma not far behind him. There was only silence between them, neither one having anything of importance to say. The clouds floating in the sky cast a gloomy feeling onto the whole area, preventing most of the light, from reaching the people on the ground below them. During their casual stroll, Okabe spotted Faris coming toward them, pink curls bouncing with every step. She was the only splash of color in the otherwise black and white world, he was an inhabitant of. The brightness of her hair stood out, in a sea of gray, white, and black, helping to alleviate the spell of glumness that was being broadcast throughout the city.

His mood brightened considerably when he saw her, and he smiled, upon seeing the face of his dear friend that he hadn't seen in a long time. It felt like it had been years! Even though he was sure that she was still around in the other worldline, he had never seen her while he was there. The last time he could remember seeing her, was the day she had made him a lunch that was filled with her love, according to the message written on the outside of the heart-shaped box.

That was an awkward moment for him, realizing that she had a crush on him, but not being able to return the same feelings. Come to think of it, he had never cleared that up before he left. Amadeus had told him she would tell Maho that he was fine, and she would tell everyone else, so Faris shouldn't be worried about him anymore. What would her reaction be, when she saw him? Would she be mad, that he had left so suddenly without saying goodbye? Okabe could wonder about these things forever, and never get any closer to discovering the answer, and worrying about it wouldn't help him.

The only way to find out for sure was to talk to her, so that's just what he was going to do. "Hello, Faris. It's been a while." He greeted, as she came closer to them. Unexpectedly, the girl who had been so into him before, seemed to hold no interest in him now, walking right past him, without even sparing him a single glance. _"She must still be mad. Let me try again."_

"Good day, Faris. How are you?" She continued to ignore him, and he was forced to watch her retreating back, as she got further away. Okabe wasn't about to let her leave like that, so he caught up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kyouma stayed behind, watching with amusement. This wasn't his problem, but it made for good entertainment.

"Come on, Faris. I know you can hear me!" Faris spun around in surprise, staring straight at Okabe.

Actually, it would be more accurate to say that she was staring at the spot, where he was standing. Her eyes were wide like she had seen a ghost, having just felt a chill down her spine. After shrugging in confusion, thinking that she might have imagined it, the girl turned back around, and continued walking away. Her pace was a bit quicker than before, trying to get to where she was going. She didn't want to be alone right now, unable to shake the unsettling feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

When Okabe had touched her, it was indescribable, leaving behind an icy handprint that spread all through her body, chilling her to the bone. Faris shivered, wrapping her arms around herself to try to stay warm. Although she had never seen a ghost before, or come into contact with one that she knew of, she imagined that if she did, it would feel something like that. The most unsettling thing about it, was that the presence behind her had felt familiar. There was something very familiar about it, and although she didn't know why, a name appeared in her mind. _Okabe._ She had no idea who that was, but it was strange, because she felt like she should. The identity of this person was in the back corner of her mind, but she had no way to reach it. Before long, she would forget about it entirely, going about the rest of her day normally.

Okabe trudged back over to where Kyouma was still standing, feeling a little down. "Did you see that? I tried everything I could to get her attention, and when I finally got through to her, she looks right at me, but then she turns around without saying anything to me before leaving!"

Kyouma patted him on the back in sympathy. "From where I'm standing, it looked to me like she wasn't ignoring you. In fact, I think that she never even saw you. I don't think she could hear you, either. Although, it seems like she felt your touch, since that was the only thing that managed to get a reaction out of her."

Okabe was sure that he was simply trying to cheer him up, since he didn't see how all of that could be possible. "Listen, I don't need you to make things up, just so I can feel better. If you were REALLY watching what happened as you claim, then you should know as well as I, that there is no way she could have not seen me. I was right in her face when she turned around, so she HAD to have known that I was there!"

Kyouma shrugged. "All right, don't listen to me. I was just saying, that if you had seen the look in her eyes like I did…" He trailed off. "The best way I can describe it is, that she wasn't looking at you, I'm certain that she was looking through you. It was as if she was in a whole other world or dimension. One where she couldn't see you or hear you, but she could feel your presence. Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that it was like she thought you were a ghost. But hey, that's impossible." He raised an eyebrow towards Okabe. "Right?"

Okabe was going through all of the information that he knew mentally, trying to assess the situation and come up with a scenario where all the conditions that Kyouma had just described, could be possible. Suddenly, the memory of Suzuha explaining how he had traveled to the Alpha worldline, and left this one without an Okabe floated into his mind. The consequences of that action had never been fully realized…until now. He had come to the conclusion that this could be the result, of such a drastic change to the worldline. Although it wasn't tested with Kyouma, he was sure that the outcome would have been the same.

He wasn't sure what exactly was going on here, but it seemed like from the evidence that he had seen so far, that no one in this worldline could see him, or any other version of him. It was like they were ghosts in the world of the living, only able to interact through touch, and nothing else. It was like the worldline had wiped him out of existence, and the space left behind, instead of being filled with something else, branched off into a void between dimensions. Now that he was back in this worldline, Okabe thought to try out the 'Amadeus' app, and if it worked like he suspected, then it shouldn't be grayed out any more.

Checking the apps on his phone screen, he smiled. It was just like he thought! The 'Amadeus' app had been restored to its former glory, vibrant orange once more. Kyouma was looking over his shoulder, unbeknownst to Okabe. "What are you doing? Oh, I see. You're planning to call your virtual girlfriend, aren't you?" He teased, grinning ear to ear. Okabe jumped back, hiding his phone screen from view in surprise. "Don't worry, I won't tell Kurisu if you don't."

"It's not like that! I just want to see what will happen, if I attempt to use the app. I want to see if she was affected, like everyone else. She probably, won't even answer me."

"Suuuure." Kyouma said, making sure to draw it out as long as possible to emphasize his sarcasm.

Okabe ignored him, tapping the app with his thumb. It activated instantly, expanding to fill the screen with the login menu. As far as he knew, the same username and password would work, since he was back in the worldline that he acquired them in. Once he signed in, he called Amadeus. It rang several times, before it was picked up, showing the familiar image of Kurisu. "O-Okabe, is that you?" Her eyes were wide, but her expression soon became serious. "You shouldn't have come back. Things here haven't exactly been the same since you left, and I'm afraid that there isn't anything for you to come back home to."

"What do you mean? I thought you would be happy to see me, Kurisu!" Okabe was glad to see that she could interact with him, but couldn't help but wonder why she was being so serious.

She sighed. "Okabe, you've been gone for over a year. In that amount of time, things were bound to change. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but all of your friends have forgotten about you. Whenever I mention you to Maho, she has no idea who I'm talking about! For whatever reason, I'm the only one who has any idea that you ever existed!"

Okabe couldn't hide the shock, at such a revelation from showing on his face. He had no idea that it had been that long, but the time loop had only affected the Alpha worldline, so in all the others, time continued to pass. He was aware that no one could see him or know he was there, but he never would have guessed, that their memories had also been wiped. The consequences of what he had done were more apparent, than ever before.

His plan was to take Kurisu with him to Steins;Gate, but he had never thought about what would happen without her there. It was likely, that the same situation would occur in the Alpha worldline once she had left it. Although, it wasn't as big of a deal, and would even be better for the future in the long run, since without the memory of Kurisu, SERN would never know about her research. As a result, Suzuha would never have to come back in time, and his future self, as he was now, wouldn't exist.

"I know it must have been hard on you being the only one that still remembers, but how is that possible? Shouldn't you have also been affected?"

Kurisu shrugged. "That's what I thought at first, too. The only explanation I have for this strange phenomenon is that it has something to do with the fact, that I'm not human. My memories aren't stored the same way as a person's, so since I'm a digital being, they couldn't be erased by the worldline. That's also most likely, the reason I can see you and talk with you, due to me having a direct link through the app on your phone."

Okabe nodded. "That WOULD explain it." He paused, thinking of what he wanted to ask her next. "Hey, Kurisu. Do you think ALL traces of me have been erased, or do you think any personal belongings I had, might still be around?"

Kurisu put a hand to her chin in thought. "I'm not sure, but as far as I can tell, they only forgot about YOU. If that's true, then it should all still be there."

Okabe smiled. "I hope so. So, how have you been doing?"

Kurisu smiled back. "I'm fine, but I don't think you have time to be shooting the breeze with me. Time is of the essence, and if you stay away from her for too long, the same thing that happened here, could happen over there. You should hurry. I won't keep you, any longer." The call was ended as she hung up on him, allowing him to get back to the matter at hand.

Kyouma turned to Okabe. "We can't afford to waste any time. Let's hope that what she said, is true. We HAVE to get that umbrella."

Okabe agreed. "Yes, let's get moving."

They made their way to the Lab as fast as their legs could carry them, having already wasted more time than was originally planned. Okabe opened the door like normal, spotting Daru at the computer. He looked up from the computer as the door closed, but didn't see anything, so he went back to whatever he was doing. Okabe and Kyouma walked over to the back corner, trying not to make any noise to alert him. Luckily, the inventions were still in the same spot they always were. "I am honestly amazed, that it's still here. If this were a movie or TV show, this would be the part, where it wasn't where it should have been. I must say, that I am relieved that something hasn't gone wrong yet."

Kyouma shook his head. "As am I. Let's grab it, and get out of here."

By wondering why something hadn't gone wrong, Okabe doomed them both. When he reached out and grabbed 'Aphrodite's Umbrella', he bumped a shelf, knocking over several books onto the floor. Before Daru could turn around, they decided that it was better to get out while the getting was good. They flashed out of the worldline, umbrella in tow.

Daru was startled, turning around to look at the books that weren't supposed to be on the floor. There was no one else there, so he knew that there was only one thing it could be. A chill went down his spine, and he shivered involuntarily. He opened the phonebook, searching for one number in particular.

He muttered as his eyes scanned the pages, "Who ya gonna call…"


	22. A Lot to Think About

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 22-A Lot to Think About**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Kyouma flashed back into existence in the spot where he had left. Kurisu was sitting on the couch watching TV, but she turned around, once she heard the popping noise that signified the return of Okabe and his future counterpart. Now that they were back, she could escape the horrifying fate that would befall her the next day. The loop and its effects were broken, the moment the one controlling it left the worldline, so her death was still scheduled for tomorrow at 3:00. She would never have to worry about it again, as long as Okabe saved her like he said he would. There was just one problem with the plan, that she realized at this moment.

"Where's Okabe?"

Kyouma looked to the left where Okabe should have been, but he wasn't there. 'Aphrodite's Umbrella' lay in the spot where he would have appeared. He frowned, darkly. "He was supposed to be right behind me, but the fact that he isn't, could only mean one thing…something must have gone horribly wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe saw Kurisu's apartment appear before his eyes, as he began to phase into view. If anyone were to look at him, his appearance was similar to that of a ghost, completely transparent. Just before his image could solidify into his normal state, he could feel a force tugging him strongly, in the opposite direction. Something was interfering with his arrival, preventing the atoms in his body from fusing back together, like they were supposed to. The image of his very being flickered, seeming like it could disperse at any time. Thinking quickly, he dropped the umbrella on the floor, and in that instant, his image dispersed into light particles. Although it appeared to have lasted for several minutes, from Okabe's perspective, in reality, it was only a few seconds. It happened so fast, that neither Kurisu nor Kyouma noticed anything out of the ordinary.

The next time Okabe was put back together, he was somewhere else entirely. This place that he had been taken to, was familiar to him, but he wasn't entirely sure why. He was standing in the middle of the street, and from what he could tell from the buildings surrounding him, this location was somewhere in Akihabara. Normally, it would be full of people going about their daily lives, but for some reason that was as of yet undetermined, it was completely empty. Now that he got a good look at it, he realized that there was good reason for it being familiar, though it had been quite a while, since he had been here last. The only time he had visited this place, was when he sent the first D-mail. Everyone around him had briefly disappeared, and he was alone, but after a few seconds, everything was back to normal.

Okabe wasn't certain what the nature of this place was, but if he had to guess, he would say that it was a space between worldlines, like a 'pocket dimension' or something similar. Why had he been taken here? Was this like the time he had been sent back in the past by the worldline? Was there something the universe thought he should see? That explanation might make sense, if it wasn't for the fact that there was nothing here. If no one was here, then what was the point of HIM being here? The street appeared to stretch for miles, much farther than he could see with the naked eye. It was beginning to become apparent, that he was here for the long haul, and he wouldn't just be sent back to where he came from, no matter how long he waited.

He would never get out of this place if he didn't figure out the reason that he was here, so he would have to take action. The once mad scientist began to walk, assuming that if he walked far enough in one direction, he would eventually come across what he was looking for. After walking for who knows how long (he had checked his phone for the time, but there was no signal, and the numbers on the screen read 00:00) he stopped to take a break. Apparently, the concept of time had no bearing, in this strange world that resembled Akihabara.

It was then, while he was simply standing in place, surveying his surroundings, that he found them. A person was sitting in the middle of the street, hunched over, directly in front of him. Not much could be said about this person, since any features that would define them, were lost underneath the bulky white lab coat covering their form.

It was thrown over their head as well, hiding their whole body from view. The lab coat wasn't so much being worn, as it was being used as a cover. Okabe was hesitant to approach this mysterious figure, not sure if they were there to help him or hurt him. In the end, just watching them from afar wouldn't accomplish anything, so he made the decision to confront whomever it was. Since that person was the only thing he had encountered so far in this barren land, it was safe to assume that they had something to do with the reason he had been taken there. They were at least involved, even if it wasn't directly.

The lab coat looked a lot like the one he was currently wearing, he noticed, as he got closer. Could this be another version of him? He walked right up to the person, though they didn't give off any signs that they had heard him, or even knew he was there. They weren't moving a muscle, even though Okabe made no attempt to hide the sound of his footsteps.

If they harbored any intentions to harm him, they could have already done so by now, so it was most likely, safe to say that was not the case. Okabe was feeling uncomfortable in the silence, so he called out to the figure, hoping to discover its identity.

"Who are you? Are you the one who brought me here?"

"Don't take her. Don't TAKE her. DON'T TAKE HER!" The person chanted, increasing in volume and emphasis with each word. What had started out as a barely heard whisper, quickly became a scream.

Okabe took a step back, marveling at the intensity in their voice. "Take who? What are you talking about?" He asked, in confusion. How did this person know who he was, and why were they so angry?

"You know exactly, who I'm talking about. Don't take Makise Kurisu, with you. The perfect worldline may exist, but it doesn't accept those that aren't originally from there. If you take her with you to Steins;Gate, then it will bring nothing but heartache to you both."

Okabe didn't recognize the voice of the person speaking to him, mostly due to the fact that its tone was so flat, that he couldn't identify if it was a man or woman. Once the screaming subsided, the voice had dipped down into a near emotionless state. If what they were saying was true, then THEY knew who Okabe and Kurisu were, even if he didn't know them. At the very least, he should pay attention to what they had to say, since it was important, if what they were saying was the truth. Of course, that was if they weren't lying, but based on the screaming they had done, it was clear that they felt strongly about the subject.

"I will ask you, again. Who are you, and how can you claim to know what will happen before it has even transpired?"

"It's simple, really. I know what will happen, because I…lived it." The person stood up from their sitting position, allowing the coat to slide off of their shoulders, and onto the ground. The familiar hair cascading down their back was crimson in color, along with the brown jacket and black boots. Okabe's mouth fell open in shock, at a loss for words. She turned to look over her shoulder at him, the blue eyes that used to be so vibrant, now duller in color. The skin under her eyes was red and puffy like she had been crying, and it looked like she hadn't slept well in a long time. "It's been a while, Okabe." Her tone had changed back to something more like what he was used to hearing, but this was not the same Kurisu that he knew so well.

"K-Kurisu! I-Is that really you?" He forced out after a few minutes, unable to avoid stuttering in surprise. He had assumed that the person was male, so the fact that it wasn't and that it was Kurisu, of all people threw him for a loop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurisu and Kyouma were not sure what to make of the situation. Neither one had a clue, what had happened to Okabe. Kyouma knew that they had both left the worldline at the same time, so it made no sense that he had not shown up at the same time, as well. Kurisu walked up to him slowly, and he suddenly had the intense urge to back away from her, as she got closer. The aura surrounding her was full of malice, making it clear that she wasn't happy with this turn of events. Once she reached him, Kurisu grabbed his coat tightly with both hands, nearly lifting him up off the ground, and making direct eye contact. She wasn't quite strong enough to lift him, but her stance was no less intimidating.

"Where. Is. Okabe. I left him in your care, trusting you to take care of him! You were supposed to bring him back safely! I would have never let him go with you, if I had any doubt that he would come back to me!" Kurisu could be scary when she was angry, and she definitely was, this time.

Suddenly, a flash of light filled the room, leaving behind Okabe, in the spot he was supposed to be in. "Honey, I'm home!" He announced, jovially.

Kyouma breathed a sigh of relief, and stumbled back, almost losing his balance, when the girl diverted her attention to Okabe. She released him from her grip, walking over to where her boyfriend was. He frowned, upon noticing that she wasn't as happy to see him, as he expected she would be. There was no way to tell how long he had been gone, though, so he wasn't sure.

"Where WERE you? I was worried about you, you know! And I…" Kurisu's rant was interrupted, and her spark of anger fizzled out, as Okabe kissed her on the lips. She melted into it almost instantly, giving up on being angry. It wouldn't do her any good, anyway. When they broke apart for air, he was grinning, but some part of her still wanted to protest. She wanted to be angry, she really did, but what she said next, came out as only mildly aggravated instead. "Don't think you can fix everything, with a kiss. It may have worked this time, but if I were truly angry, then you wouldn't have been able to stop me so easily. I was more worried, than mad at you."

"That's perfectly understandable. I DID keep you waiting, after all." He sighed. "I suppose, I still owe you an explanation for that, don't I?"

Kurisu nodded. "Yes, you do."

Kyouma also, agreed. "You DEFINITELY owe me one. I almost got beat up by your girlfriend over there, because you didn't show up on time!"

Okabe turned to Kurisu, raising an eyebrow. She blushed, faintly. "I let my anger and worry about you, get the better of me. It's true, heh heh." She laughed, embarrassed at letting her emotions get so out of control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It feels like it's been forever, since I've seen anyone else. Since time seems to have no meaning here, it might not be as long as I think. It feels good to see you again, even if you ARE the reason I'm here in the first place."

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say that this is what happens, if I go through with the plan we came up with?" Okabe questioned, trying to get all of the details from her. If he could figure out exactly what happened, maybe he could modify his plan to make sure it succeeded.

"That's right. The plan worked, and we made it to Steins;Gate. Everything seemed perfect at first, but the day after we got there it all went awry. From what we could tell, the worldline didn't accept me, and since Okabe brought me there, it also kicked him out. A big black hole appeared in the sky, sucking Okabe and I up into it. It spit me out in this place, and I don't know what happened to him. All I found of him was this lab coat, and it's the only comfort I've had in this place, reminding me of better times. He was either sent to some other void, or wiped out of existence entirely, I'm sure." She took his hand in both of hers. "Please, I'm begging you, don't go through with it! It was a nice thought, but if you continue down this path, it will lead to nothing but your ruin and mine!"

He could tell that she was sincere from the look in her eyes, and he had no doubt that she was telling him the truth. But, despite all of that, he shook his head. It would take a lot more than that, to make him give up when they were so close to the goal. "I'm sorry, I can't. If that was all it took to make me give up, then I would have never made it this far. When I was told that preventing your death was impossible, I found another way. Now that you've told me that it's impossible to save you, I'll just have to find yet another way. There HAS to be a way! Something that I can do to avoid this!"

Kurisu smiled slightly, shaking her head. "I knew that wouldn't be enough, but I thought it was worth a shot. If nothing else, you are certainly stubborn. If I can't persuade you, then I might as well try to think of something that will help you." She paused, putting her hand on her chin, in that same way she always did, when she was thinking hard about something. "Maybe, if you could somehow convince the worldline that you belonged there, then it might be possible. If you accomplished something while you were there, that hadn't been accomplished by you in any other worldline, then it might just work."

Okabe nodded. "I understand. If I made a new memory that could link me to the worldline, something that I had never accomplished before in any other, then it MIGHT be enough for me to stay. Hmmm…I may have an idea, but we'll just see if it works."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you can do it. Good luck!" Kurisu encouraged, as the world began to ripple around him.

His time in this place was coming to an end, it seemed. The Universe must have wanted to warn him about what was coming, so he could succeed, and now that he knew what to do, he was being sent back. His vision blurred, accompanied by the familiar dizzy sensation of 'Reading Steiner' activating, as he flashed out of existence. The 'Future' Kurisu was left alone once more, and she smiled sadly.

"I know he can do it. I don't think it will be as easy as he thinks it will be, but if anyone can overcome the impossible, it's him. My Okabe will prevail, because he MUST. There is simply no other choice for him." A light breeze swept through the area, and the sun came out from behind the clouds, as if it was agreeing with her. She could feel nothing but the warmth of hope, as it swelled within her, strands of crimson hair being blown about in the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurisu was the first to react, worry etched onto her face. "That doesn't exactly, give me hope for the future."

"Yeah, that doesn't exactly sound good." Kyouma agreed.

Okabe turned to Kurisu who was standing right next to him, looking down at her face. His gaze was sympathetic, having had the same thought as she did, when he first heard it. "Believe me, I considered keeping this from you, so you wouldn't have a reason to worry, but I ultimately decided, it was best for you to know all the facts. You deserve to know what you're getting into, if we go through with this. I want you to consider all your options, before giving me your answer. Whatever you decide, I will accept. When you figure it out, let me know." He started to walk away, heading for the front door. Okabe glanced at Kyouma, out of the corner of his eye. "Look after her, will you? I'm going out. I have a lot to think about, and I just need to be alone for awhile."

Kyouma nodded. "Of course. I certainly don't blame you, after learning what YOU have."

Kurisu wasn't about to let him just leave, without giving her opinion first. She reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Hey! What kind of choice is that? I'll die for sure if I stay here, so what reason could I possibly have, not to take the chance to leave?"

Okabe looked at her over his shoulder. "Not necessarily. Now that the loop has been broken, time should have reset to before your original death. If that's true, then there's a chance that you could avoid it, by not going to the alley, since it's not a convergence point anymore."

Kurisu's eyes widened at this news, releasing her grip, and allowing him to leave. Before, the choice had seemed so obvious, but now, she was left feeling uncertain. How should she proceed from here? Her mind was racing, so many thoughts running through her head, that it was hard to make sense of it all. They both had a lot to think about, it seemed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After exiting the apartment, Okabe checked the weather app on his phone, hoping that there would be a storm coming soon. If they were going to attract lightning with the umbrella, then it would have to be during a storm. Luckily, there was supposed to be one in the morning, according to the app. He would have to be prepared when it arrived, but there was plenty of time until then. For now, he put away his phone, and began traveling down the sidewalk. Left alone with his thoughts, he couldn't help but be worried. It was hard not to be discouraged when the odds were stacked against you, to the highest degree. If he were a lesser man that had not gone through everything he had, then Okabe would have snapped under the pressure long ago.

Every time he got past one obstacle, another popped up in its place. Just when he thought that all his problems had been solved, something else got in the way. It seemed like it was an endless cycle. While he was debating with himself whether it was really a good idea to go through with the plan or not, it began to rain. He didn't even notice, since he was so invested in his own thought process, and if he had, he didn't care. If he took Kurisu with him and she ended up all alone in that place forever, then it would be a fate worse than death. Following that line of logic, it would be better for her to die, to save her from that horrible fate.

It was just like he had said when this whole mess started. "I don't see there being a happy ending for us." There was a strong possibility that might be the case.

What started out as a sprinkle had turned into a torrential downpour, soon after it had begun. Okabe's feet stopped carrying him forward, having been on autopilot this whole time. He glared up at the heavens, as the rain continued to fall, with no sign of it stopping any time soon. "Why have the fates deemed me deserving of all this misfortune? Am I truly, never meant to be happy? What makes me unworthy, of that elusive emotion that allows one to smile? I've earned the right to have a happy ending, after all that I have been through! Does all the suffering I have endured, amount to nothing? It simply isn't fair!" He cried, screaming out to the sky in frustration, and the hopelessness that he felt in that moment. He had no idea how much time had passed since he left the apartment, and he didn't know where he ended up after aimlessly wandering, but it didn't matter to him.

"Okabe? Why are you standing out in the rain?"

He turned to face the direction that the voice had come from, snapping out of his previous state, and becoming more aware of his surroundings. To the left of where he was standing, was a large iron gate, barring entry to the driveway that led to a big house. It was one that was very familiar to him, since it belonged to one of his closest friends. Faris was standing on the other side of the gate, holding a pink umbrella to shield her from the water droplets constantly being released from the dark clouds in the sky. She wasn't dressed in her usual maid outfit, in fact, not even the cat ears that she always wore, were present on her head.

The girl was wearing a tangerine-orange colored dress with a black skirt, that came down to just above her knees. While the maid outfit prevented any skin from being shown, the dress she was wearing now was much different. From the tips of her shoulders down to her upper chest, was on full display, and since it was a short sleeve, her arms were also uncovered, revealing her pale skin. Another thing that Okabe noticed was that instead of the usual way she curled her hair, this time it was completely straight, falling down her back. She had completely let her hair down, though that was probably just how it was naturally. He had never seen her like this before, so he wasn't quite sure how to react. He was still shocked, that his aimless stroll had taken him all the way to her house.

"I realize, that it must come as a shock for you to see me without my normal attire, but I was just about to get ready for bed. I wasn't expecting, to have visitors this evening or I might have dressed up more than this. Also, can you stop looking at me like that? I'm starting to get a little embarrassed." Faris stated honestly, blushing the same shade of pink as her hair.

Okabe shook his head to get the shock out of his system, actively trying to stop staring. "My, my, Faris. Don't you look lovely, this evening?" He smiled, as she blushed even harder.

"Y-You really think so? I-I'm flattered."

Once she was able to calm down, she noticed the state that he was in. He was soaked to the bone! She didn't know how long he had been out here, but it had to have been a while. It was a good thing she had spotted him through the window, since he wasn't looking like he was in very good shape. His clothes were plastered to his body, though they were so transparent, that they could barely be called that. She opened the gate, to let him inside. It showed its age, from the creaking of its hinges.

"Quick! Come inside, before you catch…" Okabe's sneeze interrupted her. "A cold." She finished, flatly. It might be too late for that, but he still needed to come inside, and warm up.

Okabe nodded, following her into the house, once she had closed the gate. Kuroki, her butler, was in the living room, tending to the fire. There was a large stone fireplace in the room, along with some armchairs, and two small couches that faced each other, with a coffee table in the middle of them. The man was much older now than when he had started this job, with his graying hair, receding hairline, and the wrinkles on his face. However, that did nothing to stop him from doing the job just as well, as he always had. He was currently busy putting more wood on the pile already in the fireplace, but once he heard the front door close, he stood up and turned around to greet them.

"Hello, Miss Faris. Welcome back. I see that you have brought a…guest with you. Please make yourself at home." Faris wasn't supposed to be having a friend over, let alone a boy! It was obvious that Kuroki wasn't too fond of Okabe's presence. He had practically had to force himself to spit out the word 'guest', and when he finally did, it had come out sounding as if the word itself was poisoned. He was currently regarding Okabe, with a look of disdain.

"Thank you, Kuroki. Okabe, if you lay your clothes out by the fire, they should start drying in no time. Until then, I'm sure Kuroki could find you something else to wear." She turned to face the butler. "Right, Kuroki?"

"Of course. Sir, come with me if you would." Without another word, he bowed and left the room, Okabe following close behind. When he returned, he was wearing a white bathrobe, and some pink bunny slippers. He laid out his clothes by the fire like Faris suggested, taking a seat across from where she was, close enough to feel the warmth from the blaze. The only sound in the room was the gentle crackling, coming from the fireplace. Okabe fought off his embarrassment at wearing such a comical outfit in front of someone, especially since it was a girl.

In the end, he actually was enjoying wearing such luxurious clothes, since he had never gotten to experience this side of things. Growing up, his parents weren't exactly rich, since their main income came from a small family-run grocery store. This was the first time Okabe had gotten to be on the other side of it, and he was going to get the most out of it while it lasted.

Faris smiled, the brightness of her fuscia eyes enhanced by the light of the fire. She was about to start a conversation with him now that he was all comfortable, but there was a major problem, preventing her from being able to enjoy having Okabe here with her. Kuroki was standing in the corner of the room, eyeing him like a hawk. He wasn't about to let this boy out of his sight. If he tried to do anything inappropriate to the young miss, then he would be here to stop him. "Kuroki, could you go brew us some tea?" She asked politely, knowing that would buy them some time alone. Since he was a butler, and she was the one paying him, he couldn't refuse any order that she gave him, even if he didn't agree with it.

"Of course. I shall start on it right away." Not bothering to hide his reluctance to do so, he disappeared around the corner, heading into the kitchen.

Checking to make sure that Kuroki was out of earshot, Faris leaned in close to Okabe, not wanting to be overheard. "Sorry about that. You see, ever since my father died, Kuroki has been the main one to take care of me. Because of that, he thinks he's like my new dad.

It's annoying sometimes, because he's overprotective of me, and if I bring home a boy…well, you saw what happens. I know that he's just trying to show how much he cares, but I'm 18 now! I'm old enough to take care of myself, without having him try to protect me before I'm even in danger! It just gets aggravating sometimes, you know?" Okabe wasn't about to pretend that he knew what it was like to be a teenage girl constantly being protected by her butler father, but he understood what she was trying to say, well enough. She sighed. "I'm sorry for bothering you, with all of my problems. You had a reason for coming here, didn't you? What did you want to talk about? It had to be important, if you were standing out in the rain like that."

Okabe rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, a little embarrassed. Unfortunately, he didn't have a good answer to give her. The truth was that he had only wound up outside her house by chance, and he hadn't even realized it, until she called out to him in the rain. She didn't really need to know all the details about how it happened, though. Now that he was here, he might as well get her opinion on what was bothering him, and if he only told her that much, then it would technically be considered the truth, since that was what he planned to talk to her about. He needed guidance, some kind of assurance that what he was doing was the right thing to do, and his feline friend would be a good choice.

Perhaps, his feet had taken him here subconsciously, because he knew that talking to Faris, would help him sort out his problems from a fresh perspective. It could also be that he was just telling himself that, so he didn't feel like an idiot for stumbling around in such bad weather. Whatever the reason, he knew that she could help him.

"Well, the truth is, Faris, I need your help. Let's say for example, now this is just a what-if type of question…if someone that you cared deeply for was in danger, and you were the only one who could save them, would you do it?" Faris was a little taken aback, by the intensely serious expression Okabe was giving her. If this was supposed to be a made-up scenario, then why was he looking so serious?

She only hesitated for a moment, before giving her answer. "Of course, I would! Especially, if it was someone I cared deeply for! What kind of question is that?"

Kuroki arrived with the tea, setting a tray with two saucers that had teacups on them, and the kettle on it, in front of them. Faris thanked him for it, before shooting him a look that said she didn't want him in the room, while they were talking. The old butler frowned, and was about to refuse to leave her with such questionable company, but then he remembered his position, forcing him to obey the order. He disappeared out of sight, around the corner and into the hallway. Okabe held the saucer in his left hand, looping the fingers of his right hand through the handle of the teacup, and slowly lifting it up to his mouth. He was careful to blow on it before taking a sip, relishing the warmth that spread through his body from doing so, along with the feeling of the heat from the cup against his palm.

"Yes, anyone would react that way. But, what if it wasn't that simple? What if, by saving them from danger, you're leading them into something that could be much worse than before? Would you still go through with it?"

After taking a sip from her cup, Faris gave her answer. "I'm not sure. I guess it depends on what happens, that's worse than before." After thinking about it for a moment, the girl realized what was really going on here. It didn't make sense for Okabe to get so worked up from a simple question, unless… "It's not a question, is it? This is related to what you need my help with, isn't it? You want me to tell you what choice I think you should make, don't you?"

Okabe nodded. "I assure you, this scenario is very real. Someone close to me is in danger, and I'm the only one that can do anything about it. If that was all there was to it, then the answer would be simple, but it's not. If I don't save her, then there's a very slim chance that she may live, but if I do, then there's a chance that she could be tossed into an even worse situation. I'm just not sure which choice, is better for her." He hung his head down towards the floor, feeling that familiar feeling of hopelessness wash over him. It seemed like no matter which path he took, despair was all that waited at the end.

Faris didn't want to see him like this, and she felt bad that he had to go through such an ordeal. Unfortunately, all she could do was offer him some advice and encouragement. This choice wasn't hers to make, and answering it for him, wouldn't be right. He had to make his own decision, and stick by it. She placed a hand on his chin, lifting his head, so that they could see each other face to face.

"Okabe, look at me." His eyes met hers, at her command. "Let me tell you something. Do you think I got what I have now, by simply being born into it?" Okabe was about to say yes, since that was what he thought, but Faris seemed to already know what he was thinking, continuing before he could respond. "No. I had to earn what I have, by fighting tooth and claw to reach where I am today. The point is, that if you believe in something hard enough, if you have something to fight for, then nothing is ever impossible for you." She released her grip, having said what she needed to.

Whoever she was, she had better realize how lucky she is to have him working so hard to protect her. She wished that she could be that girl for Okabe, but it was clear from the look in his eyes, that the race to capture his heart had already been run without her in it. His heart had been stolen long ago, and it was too late for her to admit the feelings she had harbored for a while now. She missed her chance, and she had no right to tell him now, when he was dealing with so much already. She honestly, didn't see the point anymore. What would it change?

"Okabe, I have one last question for you." She paused. "Do you love her? Is she worth it?"

He wasn't expecting her to ask such a question, although he should have, since he was aware of the feelings she had for him from the other worldline. "I love her more than anyone else, in the whole world. All that matters to me, is her safety. I'll do anything for her, even if I have to give up my life in exchange for hers!" His gaze was unwavering, and it was clear that he meant everything that he was saying.

Her eyes widened at his conviction, but she smiled, glad to see his spirits raised once more. "Good. Don't ever lose that resolve you have. If you remember this moment when things get tough, then I have no doubt that you will make it through whatever happens. I'm confident that you will make the right decision, when it comes down to it."

Okabe felt better, having had this talk with Faris, and what he must do seemed clearer than ever. There was no other choice. Even though they were done discussing what he came here for, he was reluctant to leave. This was the most time he had to relax in a long while, and he wasn't exactly eager to get back to work just yet. Faris looked at the clock on the wall for the first time since she had invited him inside, noticing that it was getting late.

"Hey, Okabe. If you want, you can stay the night here. It's getting pretty late, and it might not be a good idea to try to head back right now. I wouldn't mind, if you were to spend the night with me."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. It's not that I'm opposed to the thought, it's just that I'm in a relationship, and she would get the wrong idea, if I did something like this. Believe me, I don't WANT to go back out in this weather, but it's better than the alternative. She would probably assume that we had…er, you know, 'relations' knowing her." Okabe blushed a bit, at the image that popped into his head.

She stole his phrase for her response. "It's not as if I would be opposed to the idea, but that thought hadn't even crossed my mind! Well, I guess if you have to, then go." She blushed faintly, a bit disappointed for some reason. Even though she had just been teasing him, she couldn't deny that the thought was appealing. If something WERE to happen, she wouldn't exactly be complaining. "Your clothes should be about dry, by now."

Okabe picked up his clothes, and went to go change into them. Though they were still a little damp, they were dry for the most part. Once he got to the door, Faris called out to him.

"Hold on, Okabe! Let me get Kuroki to drive you. You don't want to get all soaked on the walk back, do you?"

He wasn't about to refuse the offer, so he accepted. A few minutes later, a very reluctant old butler, pulled a black limousine up to the curb.

On the way back to Kurisu's apartment, Okabe received a message in the 'RINE' messenger app on his phone. The message was from Kurisu, and he opened it up to see what she had to say.

"I've made my decision."

The wheels of the limousine continued to spin, taking him closer to his destination. In his opinion, it wasn't fast enough.


	23. The Final Farewell

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 23-The Final Farewell**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Okabe breathed a sigh of relief, stepping out of the limousine, and onto the sidewalk in front of Kurisu's apartment. The ride there felt like it would last forever, and he was anxious to hear what Kurisu had decided. It had only taken about 30 minutes to get back, but it could have been hours. After thanking Kuroki for giving him a ride, the limousine left as fast as possible, disappearing into the night. The rain had stopped a few minutes ago, not that he was complaining. It had gotten dark while he was visiting with Faris, and now the only light to be found, was from several nearby streetlights.

As one would expect, the absence of light resulted in colder temperatures, and Okabe certainly noticed the change, after going from a warm house to a warm vehicle. With every breath, clouds of vapor were released into the atmosphere. The lights were on inside the apartment, though nothing could be seen through the windows, since curtains covered them. This caused the windows to be illuminated by a yellow glow.

Before he could head inside the apartment to talk to Kurisu, the front door opened, and Kurisu ran down the stairs towards Okabe. She must have been peeking through the curtain, and saw him standing outside. From the look on her face, she wasn't mad, which meant that she must not have seen the limousine. That was good, since they didn't need to waste time by her getting mad at him, when there were more important things to discuss. She couldn't wait to tell him her answer, any more than he could wait to hear it, it seemed. Her face was serious, determined to say what she needed to say. She had been thinking it over the whole time he was gone, and whatever her conclusion was, there was no changing her mind about it. Kurisu's navy-blue eyes met Okabe's hazel eyes, and she breathed in, preparing to speak.

"Okabe, I've made my decision." Her breath was visible in the cool air, puffing out with every word.

"So have I." Okabe returned the serious look, just as determined to say what needed to be said.

"Did you really think, that I could live my life without you? I know that you remember how hard that was, for both of us. I don't care what happens to me, as long as I get to be with you. There's a chance that something bad could happen either way, and if I don't leave with you, then I'll never see you again." All seriousness was lost from her expression, now showing the utmost sincerity on her face.

She smiled, all of the love she held for him proven, by the way she was looking at him. "I don't think that I could make it, without you. I might not be the best at showing it sometimes, but it's true. This might be the only time you hear me say it, but I…NEED you." Kurisu's cheeks were already red from the cold, but the shade of red became even darker. After a moment of silence in which they were both blushing, Kurisu smirked. "And I think that you need me, just as much. Isn't that right?"

"Truer words were never spoken. At least, in regards to you and I. I had already made the decision to take you with me, so I'm glad to see that you agree. I'm willing to take this chance, if you are…partner." Okabe held out his hand to shake, like it was some sort of business deal.

Kurisu laughed. "What are we? Two strangers? I think we need to seal the deal with something stronger, more personal." Okabe's eyes widened in shock, when she grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him towards her, smashing their lips together in a kiss. When they broke apart, he was still a little dazed, from such an intense action.

"I suppose, that WAS much better than a simple handshake."

Kurisu nodded, with a grin. "I thought so, too. Let's get inside and warm up, all right?"

Okabe had been freezing, so it didn't take much for him to follow her inside. Once they entered the apartment, he noticed that something was missing. "Where is Kyouma?" He asked, curious to know where his future self had gone.

"He said, that he had somewhere to be. I didn't question it too much, at the time. Having one of you around here, is more than enough, so I'm glad he decided to give us some privacy."

"As am I. How do you propose, we warm ourselves up?"

"I think I have an idea, that should work." Kurisu smiled, though Okabe almost thought he saw another emotion, besides happiness hidden in her expression.

A few minutes later, the couple was sitting on the couch, cuddling under a blanket, while they watched TV. Okabe raised an eyebrow, at this arrangement. "This isn't what I thought, you meant." Apparently, he had just imagined that extra emotion, since it didn't lead to what he had assumed it would.

Kurisu's eyes remained focused on the screen, making him think she hadn't heard him. "Oh, don't worry. There will be plenty of time for THAT, later." She responded, after a few minutes had passed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A while later, after all was said and done, Okabe and Kurisu were tucked comfortably under the covers of the bed, that they always shared. After the activity that they had both participated in for the first time, they were both spent energy-wise. As Okabe was lying there on his side with his back to her, trying to go to sleep, he suddenly felt a soft, delicate hand brush across his skin. Kurisu had brushed her hand across his shirtless back as a gentle way of getting his attention, and seeing if he was still awake. He fidgeted slightly, as a chill ran down his spine from the contact.

"Okabe? You can't sleep either, can you?"

"No, I can't. It's certainly not for lack of trying. What is it?" He could tell without seeing her face, that she had something to say.

"It's not something I'm proud of, but I have a confession to make." The uncertainty in Kurisu's voice didn't go unnoticed. "I'm scared, Okabe. I know that I have to go with you, but that doesn't mean I'm not nervous, about what could happen."

"Believe me, Kurisu, I know just how you feel. Even though I might not show it, I'm scared too. There are SOME things that you have to do no matter what, and this is just one of those. Being scared doesn't make you weak. In fact, it's only natural in your situation, as well as mine. Everyone is scared that they will fail their loved ones, when they need them most, so don't feel bad about it. As long as we are together, we have each other's comfort, and we have each other's backs. I know for certain, that we can make it through this."

"I know, you're right. I guess we'll just see what happens, in the morning." Kurisu yawned, and scooted closer to Okabe, wrapping her arms around his back. When she was this close to him, all her worries melted away, and she felt safe.

"Yes." Okabe agreed shortly, already feeling the long awaited embrace of sleep coming to take him. It didn't bother him in the slightest, to have her this close to him either, especially, if that was what it took to put his girlfriend's mind at ease. It wasn't long, before they were both sound asleep, each one reassured by the other's presence.

Okabe was woken by the sound of thunder and a lightning bolt that lit up the room, with a flash. He sat up quickly in the bed, accidentally startling Kurisu, as well.

She rubbed her eyes, sleepily. "Okabe? What is it? What's wrong?"

"The storm has already started! If I don't get out there before it stops, then I won't be able to get the lightning I need, to make the trip to Steins;Gate! I trust that you remember, what happens if we fail, so let's get moving." He got out of bed, and ran over to where he had left his clothes in a pile the day before, putting them on in a rush.

"Yeah, yeah. I get disqualified from the game of life, I know. Just give me a sec." Kurisu got out of bed and found her clothes as well, putting them on as fast as she could.

No one knew how long the storm would last, so it was best to get to it, as soon as possible. After doing all of their morning activities, including eating a quick breakfast, Okabe and Kurisu left the apartment, grabbing the umbrella on the way out. They were searching for a good place to use it, when a message appeared on his phone. It was from Kyouma, telling them where to meet him. Apparently, he had already found a good spot, and it was a place that they were all familiar with.

" _How fitting. The place where this adventure began, is also the place where it will end."_

Okabe and Kurisu made their way to the Lab, eager to finish this, once and for all. The best place to set up the umbrella was on the highest point of the building, which was the roof. Even though it wasn't specifically made to be used as a lightning rod, in the absence of one, it would do. Since it was made out of metal, it would work well enough for their purposes. Once they reached the place, they entered through the front door like normal, taking the stairs leading up to the roof. Waiting for them at the top, just like he said in the message, was Kyouma. He had three foldout chairs sitting to the side for them to use, and a metal pedestal that appeared to be designed to hold things, was placed in the center.

"Hello, you two. Glad to see that you made it. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes." Okabe nodded, in confirmation.

He had no experience with using a lightning rod, let alone an umbrella substitute, so he wasn't even sure how to begin. The first thing that came to his mind that made the most sense, was to hold it up in the air, until it eventually attracted the lightning that was needed. He opened the umbrella, and held it up in the air with his right hand. Kyouma and Kurisu each took a seat in one of the chairs, while they waited. He had the feeling, this would take a while.

After about 30 minutes with nothing happening, Okabe's arm was beginning to get tired of holding up the umbrella. It was then that Kyouma spoke up, and told him something that he really wished he had known sooner.

"Hey, Okabe. You know that you can just stick that umbrella into the pedestal over there, and it will hold it up for you, right?"

Okabe sighed. "Of course not, because you never told me about it!" He whispered, under his breath.

After doing what he said, Okabe was free to go sit with Kurisu, and relax for a bit. He knew that there was no guarantee, about what would happen when they crossed over, so he was making sure to enjoy whatever amount of downtime, they had left. While they were sitting there cuddling, with Kurisu on Okabe's lap, he thought of something important. Something that he better take care of now, knowing that if he waited too long to say anything, he wouldn't get another chance.

"Kyouma." Okabe addressed, successfully getting his attention.

"Yes? What is it?"

"This may not seem all that important in the grand scheme of things, but it matters to me. I just wanted to let you know that I greatly, appreciate everything that you've done for us. If it weren't for you, I would have never known that there was another way, besides running myself into the ground in the time loop. I would have died if I used all of my energy, and got Kurisu killed for good. It would kill me to live without her again, and I might contemplate ending it all, to escape. I'd like to think that I would never stoop so low as to end my own life, and take the easy way out. But, the truth of the matter is, that in my moment of weakness, I can't guarantee, that I would have had the strength to keep going." He sighed. "It's no use, to dwell on what COULD have happened. The point is that I wouldn't be here now, if you hadn't shown up at the door. Is there anything I can do, in return?"

He sent a smile of gratitude to Kyouma. Kyouma smiled back. "It's not a problem. I don't need anything from you." He paused, thinking about what to say next. "On second thought, there IS one thing you can do for me."

"What is it? I'm sure we could work something out."

"Go to Steins;Gate. Take Kurisu with you, and live the life you've always wanted. The one that I could never have! If you promise that you will, then that's enough for me."

Okabe nodded. "Of course. That was the plan, all along."

Kurisu smiled sweetly, taking Okabe's hand in hers. "Don't worry. There's NO way, I'd let him leave me behind! If he even thought about it, I would find some way to force him to take me with him!"

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Kyouma was glad to know that he had nothing to worry about. He should have known that they were inseparable, since he used to feel the same way about HIS Kurisu, but these circumstances were different. He just wanted to make sure, that everything would be taken care of. His face turned serious, as he turned to look Okabe in the eyes. "You'd better take care of her, all right?"

"Always. The only way something could hurt her would be, if I were dead. As long as I am alive, I'll make sure she is safe." Okabe was completely sincere.

"Hey! I can take care of myself! Thank you very much!" Kurisu protested, her defensive side refusing to let anyone imply that she was weak. Although she had complained, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. This was the first time in a while, that she could truly relax, other than the night before.

Both men laughed at the same time, assaulting her ears in stereo. It was a strange experience, to say the least. Come to think of it, most people would think that the whole scene was weird, if they saw them on the roof. Two almost identical men laughing, one older and the other younger, with a young girl sitting in between them, along with an umbrella on the roof. It didn't seem weird to Kurisu, but her whole definition of the word had been overwritten, the day that she met Okabe.

After all, how could she ever forget, the moment that her life changed forever? Through all of the good times, and the bad, they had stuck by each other's side. With everything they had been through, they were an inseparable pair. She had never really thought about it before, what her future would be like. She was still so young at the age of 18, and he was too, being the same age as her. His birthday was December 14th, while hers was July 25th. This was made all the crueler in hindsight, since Kurisu had originally been killed on July 28th, a mere three days after her birthday, by her own father, no less. The future had always seemed like it was a far off dream, something that she wouldn't have to worry about for a long time.

Funny how life worked out, it was only once you had a chance of losing yours that you could realize, how much more life you had to live. While she had never worried much about what was to come, now was as good a time as any, to start figuring it out. It was in that moment, seeing the smile of the man she loved, that she had a revelation. Hidden in the depths of her heart, where she normally had no reason to look, was the answer to the question she was asking herself.

What did she want her future to be? Once her gaze landed on the man that she loved more than anyone else, the answer was unlocked from deep inside her heart, floating into her mind with vivid quality. There was no doubt in her mind. After all, no answer that came from the heart could ever be wrong. Okabe Rintarou was her soul mate, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. As long as they were together, then there was no need to worry about what else the future had in store. Okabe was thinking something similar, and his feelings were the same, but neither one could guess, what the other was thinking. They worried that the other didn't feel quite as strongly as they did, and were afraid to admit the true extent, of the depth of their feelings for each other.

As they sat in silence, Okabe stroked Kurisu's hair absentmindedly, while he stared straight ahead at 'Aphrodite's Umbrella'. Suddenly, they were both snapped out of their thoughts, by a lightning bolt crashing down nearby. He jumped to his feet, watching for any sign, that one was about to descend on his invention. Luckily, Kurisu jumped off of his lap before he got up, avoiding falling onto the surface of the roof. Okabe tensed up, preparing to grab the parasol, as soon as the electricity struck it. The wait wasn't long, only about a minute after the last bolt arrived. Wisps of electricity crackled in the air above the umbrella, beginning to circle around it and spiral down its length to the handle. This was it! Within the next few seconds, a bolt would strike exactly where they needed it to be.

"Okabe! Do it now! Seize hold of your future!" Kyouma yelled, the moment the lightning struck the umbrella.

The mad scientist saw the chance he had been waiting for, and took it, grabbing the parasol with the hand that bore the mark. Okabe was prepared to feel the pain that normally came included as a result of being electrocuted, but to his surprise, nothing happened. This was very different from the first time he had done anything like this, and there was a major difference this time around. The mark on his arm didn't exist back then, so it wasn't there to protect him. If he wasn't watching it as it happened, he would never believe that electricity, was currently coursing through his veins.

The only sign that it was there at all, was the pleasant tingling spreading throughout his body like a gentle massage. He glanced at the hourglass mark on his arm, and noticed that it was glowing the brightest orange that he had ever seen, while he had it. The container that was nearly empty before was filling up at a steady rate, already half full within a few seconds. The lightning bolt wouldn't last much longer, and he hoped that it would reach full capacity before it vanished.

A creaking sound came from the umbrella that he was holding, and it brought a big problem to his attention. The 'Pocket Parasol' wasn't exactly built to withstand a direct assault from a lightning bolt, and it was about to fall apart. It turned out to not be a problem though, since the hourglass filled up at the last minute, just as the bolt dispersed, and the invention crumbled into little more than scrap metal. There was no time to mourn the loss of his creation, but he was just glad that it held up as long as it did, under the strain. Now that he had all of his power restored, there should be more than enough energy, to grant them access to Steins;Gate. All he had to do was maintain contact with his girlfriend, and she would be transported along with him, as soon as he activated his power.

Kurisu ran up to where Okabe was, as soon as it was over. "Are you okay? That looked pretty rough!" She checked him over once or twice, making sure he didn't have any injuries. Grabbing his arm and turning it over revealed a completely full hourglass, glowing softly.

"Relax, I'm perfectly fine! What matters, is that I now have enough energy to take us where we need to go."

"It looks that way, but shouldn't you take a rest? We don't have to be out of here, until just before 3:00!" Kurisu knew that even if he was uninjured externally, that didn't rule out the possibility that he was injured internally. She had no idea if he was actually hurting, but she was still concerned for his wellbeing. Being struck by lightning wasn't something most people could just walk away from, but if he didn't want to take a break, then there wasn't much she could do.

"I appreciate your concern, Kurisu, but I wasn't harmed externally, or internally."

" _How did he know what I was thinking? I guess it's true, what they say about relationships. If you're around someone long enough, you begin to think similarly."_

She had always kept to herself for the most part, too busy doing research and studying science, to pay much attention to those that made up the world around her. That's not to say that she didn't have a friend or two here and there, but she had never been in a serious relationship like what she and Okabe shared. For a long time, she didn't really think that taking the time to get close to someone was worthwhile, and dealing with emotions, was something that she had always found difficult. It still was, even after meeting Okabe and building a relationship with him.

Without even realizing it, the walls that she had built up around herself, lashing out when someone got too close, had been broken down by the mad scientist that she had met. It wasn't long, before she found herself letting her guard down more and more around him, until their relationship became what it was currently. When they were still getting to know each other, they would constantly fight, but as time went on, the need to protect herself from what she didn't understand, dwindled down into nothing. Now, there was no barrier between them, just the need to be close, and the longing to be together. Maybe that was how he had read her thoughts so precisely, just a second ago. After all, If there were no barriers, then he could just peer into her mind, and read the thoughts within.

He continued, in response to her silence. "Anyway, it matters not how much time we have. I want to get out of here, as soon as possible. When my goal is finally within reach, how could I wait any longer to reach out and touch it?" Okabe grinned. Steins;Gate was so close, that he could practically taste it!

"He's got a point." Kyouma agreed, having walked up to them without their knowing. "Now that you've got everything you need, it's time for you to go."

They had already said their good-byes, so all Okabe had to do was activate his power. He turned to Kurisu. "Are you ready to go?"

Kurisu smiled, as he wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him, her brow furrowed in determination. "Whenever, you are."

With one last wave to Kyouma, Okabe and Kurisu were prepared to leave, as the mark shined so bright, it nearly blinded them all. Their images began to flicker and become transparent, starting to disappear. Okabe was grunting, beads of sweat rolling down his face. Apparently, physically moving two people simultaneously, across worldlines took a lot of effort. After several minutes of this, their forms had nearly become so transparent that they were invisible, but suddenly, with a loud popping noise, their forms became completely solid again, as the glowing ceased.

That sound was the air around the space they used to occupy being forced to the side, as they filled it again. The compressed air being forced out, made Kyouma stumble, almost blowing him off of his feet. Okabe bent over, with his hands on his knees, as he panted, trying to get his breath back. Kurisu suffered no ill effects, but that was to be expected, since she wasn't the one doing all of the 'heavy lifting', so to speak.

"What happened?" Kurisu inquired, seeking an answer that he couldn't provide at the moment, even if he knew, which he didn't.

Kyouma frowned, the only one out of the three that wasn't surprised, by the unfortunate outcome. "I was afraid, that this might happen. It still wasn't enough, was it?"

Kurisu froze, turning to look at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? Did you know this was going to happen?

Kyouma nodded, knowing that there was no use in hiding it now. "I did."

"If you knew that this wouldn't work, then why did you let us go through with it?" This didn't make any sense to Kurisu. What was the point of it all?

"I didn't know for certain. There was a chance that it would work, but I had a hunch that it wouldn't. There's no way to know how much energy it will take to make it to Steins;Gate, so I estimated that Okabe should at least, have a full hourglass. However, as we can plainly see, it failed." He paused in hesitation, reluctant to suggest the idea that he had in mind.

Okabe finally, regained his breath enough to speak. "What else is there to try?"

Kyouma nodded solemnly, his face hardening in seriousness. "We have to cause a paradox."

Kurisu gasped, and Okabe's breath caught in his throat. Faced with their silence, Kyouma swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, before continuing his explanation. "Normally, if Okabe and I came into contact physically, then I would be wiped out of existence. But, now that the mark has come into play, it changes things. If I am simply wiped out of existence, then the energy stored in my hourglass would have nowhere to go, and time energy can't just fade away into nothing. It might be different if you lacked the same mark as I, but since you possess it, it's possible that if we touch, the energy will transfer to you. If this happens, then you would have more than enough to accomplish your goal. As of right now, this is the only plan we have."

"If we do that, then it would be like killing you!" Kurisu protested. Even though he wasn't HER Okabe, he was still the 'alternate future' version of him, and she didn't want him to die.

"I refuse to do it." Okabe agreed, not wanting to make it to Steins;Gate through taking someone else's life.

Kyouma smiled, sadly. "I will be wiped out of existence either way, I'm afraid. After you leave, any record that you were ever here will be erased, along with the dark future that I came from. That includes you too, Kurisu. Just like Okabe was forgotten after he left the Beta worldline, you and everything you accomplished will be gone. If I have to be wiped out of existence, then I'd rather do it on my own terms. It doesn't hurt, that it's in a way that helps you finish what was started so long ago." Kyouma smiled, this time with no sadness. "Please, let me do this. I want to help you."

Kurisu had nothing to say about the matter, being against it, but also knowing that at this point, it was all they had. Okabe wasn't happy about it by any means, but if he wanted to help so badly, he had no right to deny his request.

"All right. Thank you, Kyouma. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Okabe suspected that any physical contact would do, as long as they touched each other directly, so he stuck out his hand to shake.

Kyouma drew closer to him, and when he was close enough, he reached out, grasping his hand. Immediately, a chain reaction was started, as Kyouma let go of his hand, beginning to float a few inches above the ground. The image of his body began to flicker, becoming more transparent by the second. The pain was excruciating, as he was torn apart, being deconstructed atom by atom. He fought to keep the pain he was feeling from showing on his face, forcing the biggest grin he could, to spread across his visage.

"Good luck." He managed to whisper, before his vocal cords collapsed, along with the rest of his body, dissolving into golden light particles. They vanished into the sky, within a few seconds, leaving behind the image of an orange hourglass floating in the space where Kyouma had been standing, just moments before. Before Okabe could grab it, Kurisu reached up to it, intending to hand it over to him herself. As soon as she touched it, the image vanished into thin air. In that next moment, something that should have been impossible happened. Kurisu collapsed, landing on her knees, as she grabbed her chest. She groaned in pain, feeling an intense burning sensation wash over her, like a tidal wave.

Okabe ran to her side in a panic, wanting to do something to help, but having no idea what was wrong. "Kurisu! What's wrong?"

"M-My chest…is burning!" She forced out through gritted teeth. She felt like she couldn't breath, so she moved her jacket out of the way, and unbuttoned the top of her white undershirt. This action exposed the skin right under her collarbone, where something glowing could be seen. The pain was pulsing out from the left side of her chest, so she pulled back the fabric that covered her breast on that side, revealing the source. Just above her left breast in the space between it and her shoulder, was an hourglass mark nearly identical to Okabe's, except it was green in color, like a certain alien watch from a cartoon. Once it was uncovered, the pain finally ceased, allowing Kurisu to breathe a sigh of relief. Okabe stared in shock at the mark, not sure what to say at first.

"What did you do?" Okabe questioned, trying to rationalize what he had just seen. According to Kyouma, this sort of thing shouldn't have happened, since it was only time energy, not a 'Divergence meter'. Since she had no container to store the time energy, it shouldn't have reacted to her at all! Although this hadn't happened before, so Kyouma must have been just guessing about the outcome. The image left behind by his body, must have been the whole hourglass, and with no place for the mark to go, it was just floating there. Who knows what would have happened, if he had gotten it. He may have gotten another hourglass on his other arm. This wasn't good, at all. Now that Kurisu had it, he wasn't sure if the plan would still work.

"I…just wanted to help. This wasn't supposed to happen! I remember thinking that I wanted to help you, when I touched it. I have a feeling that it somehow reacted to my thoughts, and gave me the power I needed to do that. Since you control it with your mind, it could have caused this to occur." Kurisu got back to her feet, fixing her shirt and jacket back the way they were. "So…what do we do now?" She asked, smiling cheerfully. "We always say that we have each other's backs, and now I can follow through with that. It's MY turn, to save you."

Okabe grinned, knowing that there was nothing that they could do about it now. They would just have to work, with what they had been given. Now more than ever, he was thankful that his 'Assistant' was by his side. "Let's do it. If we can activate our powers while we are touching, then this should work. Let's try this again." He aimed his gaze at his girlfriend. "Are you ready to go?"

Kurisu grinned, returning his gaze. "You KNOW I am." He put his arm around her once more, pulling her closer to him.

With that last exchange, Okabe's hourglass flared to life, and he could only hope, that Kurisu's would soon do the same. It had taken him a while to activate it on his own, for the first time. A few seconds later, Kurisu's hourglass ignited, as well. Whether it reacted to being in close proximity of Okabe's mark, or because she had simply done it on her own, her hourglass was working. The glow of orange and green was beginning to consume them both, the two colors mixing together, as they grew brighter still.

They had time to share one last look, faces beaming with triumph, before being completely lost, in the flash of multi-colored light. The rooftop was silent now, since everyone that had inhabited it, was gone for good. The only evidence that someone had even been there, was the pedestal with the scattered remnants of 'Aphrodite's Umbrella' around it, and the three foldout chairs that were still sitting on the roof's surface. A single strand of red hair was left on the chair Okabe and Kurisu had sat in. A strong breeze swept across the area, as the storm clouds continued to swirl overhead, grabbing the hair in its grasp and blowing it far away, where it would never be found.

No matter what challenges awaited them at their destination, Okabe and Kurisu knew that they could overcome them. As long as they were together, then nothing could stop them. And if they weren't together, well…that was a different story.

 **Author's Note:I don't usually write these, but I thought that I would let anyone reading this (if there are any) know that there is a companion chapter that is connected to this one. It describes in detail Okabe and Kurisu's first time, which they participated in after cuddling as a means of warming up. I am aware that not everyone likes that sort of thing, so I posted it as a separate story. It's called 'The Lost Chapter', if there is anyone interested. It's not essential to understanding the rest of this story, but I would recommend reading it all the same. That is, if you're so inclined, of course. Anyway, that's all I had to say. I hope you enjoy what else I've come up with!**


	24. The Perfect Worldline

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 24-The Perfect Worldline**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

When Okabe came to, he was lying on the roof of the Lab, in the same place he had left it. To his horror, he found that no matter how much he willed his body to move, it simply wouldn't comply. Instead of panicking like most people would in such a situation, he forced himself to remain calm and think this through rationally. This normally didn't happen when he crossed worldlines, but this was the first time that he had not only moved himself across physically, he also moved another person across physically.

With all the energy that he had used, and the strain that put on his body, it made sense that there would be some side effects. As his senses gradually returned to his body, he was able to get to his feet with a little effort. He stretched, making sure that everything in his body was where it should be. Sleeping on the hard surface of the roof had made his muscles sore, especially with no blanket or pillow to cushion him.

Now that he was fully awake and as a result, more aware of his surroundings, Okabe noticed that he was alone. This was a problem, because Kurisu should have been with him. They had traveled over together, so it was only natural to arrive at the conclusion that they should have also arrived that way. If there were any time to start panicking, then this would be it. Although every cell in his body was freaking out, he knew that it would do him no good, so he fought to keep his cool on the outside.

His mind was utilizing the power of imagination to its fullest potential, busy coming up with all the ways that something could have gone wrong. All the ways that something bad could have happened to his girlfriend. He was worried that since she had no experience with time travel, she had ended up in a different worldline. If that was the case, then all hope was lost. There was no way to know which one she had ended up on, and there were so many that he would never be able to find her!

After glancing at the hourglass on his arm, which was half full, likely because he had help from Kurisu, he didn't have enough to search the worldlines blindly. Even if he did, there wouldn't be any left to return with. Focusing his mind, he was able to make out the divergence number assigned to this worldline. It confirmed what he hoped, there was no doubt that this was Steins;Gate!

The perfect worldline, the paradise where none of his friends had to die. He had finally made it! The goal that he had kept within his sights for so long had been achieved! If Kurisu were here, then there would be nothing to worry about, but with the evidence staring him right in the face, it appeared that wasn't the case. He could always try calling her, which might be worth a shot. If she were anywhere nearby, then she would hear him and answer.

"Kurisu!" The yell could be heard several blocks away, echoing across the rooftops.

Okabe stood unmoving, breathing hard after using up all of his air at once. After several minutes had passed, there was no response, so Okabe hung his head in defeat. It was looking like he would have to face facts. Although he didn't want to admit it…he had lost her. Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound. Someone was ascending the stairs leading up to the roof. Was that who he thought it was? Whoever it was, they would be here soon, so there wasn't much time to speculate. The door leading out onto the roof slammed open, putting an end to the mystery. Daru was staring at Okabe, like he was out of his mind.

"Dude! I literally just came through the front door, when I heard you up here yelling like a maniac! What is WRONG with you, man?" After his opening statement, he thought about what Okabe was yelling. He hadn't really paid much attention to it at first, since he had rushed up here as fast as he could. "What were you saying, anyway? It sounded like a name. Come to think of it, wasn't that the name of that genius girl that wrote the paper on memories or something? Makise Kurisu, or something like that. That doesn't make any sense though! We've never even met her before, so what reason would you have to be calling for her?" Okabe ignored the look of confusion that was sent his way by Daru. There were more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Never mind that! Daru, were there any signs that someone else had been here when you came in?"

"Not that I know of. Although, I was so focused on getting up here to see what was going on, that I didn't really pay attention." He paused for a moment, thinking back. "Now that I think about it…I didn't give it much thought, but I could have sworn I heard the sound of the shower running. It was probably nothing, though." Daru shrugged.

Okabe's eyes widened, as he took off at a breakneck pace, pushing past Daru as he descended the stairs. "Hey, wait! You never told me why you were up here, in the first place!"

While he kept the same pace going down the stairs, once he reached the bottom, he slowed down to a crawl. He walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, taking care not to make too much noise. As he got closer to the door, he heard the sound of the water running, just like Daru said. He stopped once he was right in front of it. This reminded him of the time he had done something similar in the past, and that hadn't ended well. When he came to after opening the door, he had a terrible headache and he was lying on the couch.

Kurisu had punched him so hard when he walked in on her, that he had hit the wall out in the hallway. She had repeatedly apologized for that, since then. Deciding that he didn't want a repeat of that, he wisely made the choice to wait until they came out. He took a seat on the couch, hoping against all odds that it was Kurisu in there. He didn't really know who else it could be, but there was a chance that it COULD be someone else. Daru came down shortly after, taking a seat in his favorite chair at the computer.

"Come on, man! Are you going to tell me what's going on, or not? You freaked me out for no reason, then don't even tell me anything! You can't just keep me in suspense!" He grinned, thinking of a way to get him to tell him what he wanted to know. "Of course, if you've finally snapped, then that's okay too."

"I haven't gone crazy just yet, Daru. Believe me, I am certifiably sane. It IS a wonder, though, after all that I have been made to witness. I suppose I can at least, tell you why I was up there."

Okabe didn't want to get into all the specifics of his journey just yet. They had never even discovered the time machine in this worldline, so Daru might not even believe him, if he told him about everything that he had to go through. He had planned to tell him, but he didn't want to do that, unless all of their friends were there. There was no way he would want to repeat it more than once, so he would have to call all of the Lab members together for a meeting, at some point. He also decided to keep his and Kurisu's relationship a secret for now, since he would have to explain how they had gotten into one. That would lead back to his journey, and he didn't want to talk about it yet. What could he tell him that would sound believable, and not like the lie it would be?

Daru nodded, waiting patiently for what Okabe was about to say. The minutes passed by, and he still had no idea what he could say. Luckily, Okabe was saved, as Daru filled in the blank for him. Daru was watching him closely, and from his perspective, it looked like Okabe was embarrassed by something. That was the wrong assumption, but he had no way to know that, since he wasn't being told anything.

"It all makes sense now! You don't have to say anything, I know what you must have been doing up there." Daru grinned, thinking that he knew what was going on.

"Y-You do?" Okabe was caught off guard, but at the same time, he was glad to be given a way out. Whatever he said, he would just agree with, and then he would be off the hook!

"I'm sure of it. You must have been up there screaming out the name of your virtual lover, for the world to hear!"

Okabe wasn't sure what he was expecting him to say, but it sure wasn't that. "Not that again! Would you stop bringing that up?"

"What? This is the first time, I've said anything about it." Daru was confused, searching his memory for any time that he had ever used that phrase around Okabe. There wasn't one, that he could recall.

Okabe pushed down the urge to slam the palm of his hand into his forehead, wondering how he could be this much of an idiot. That had happened in another worldline, so it made sense that this version of his friend would have no recollection of that event. Daru just shrugged it off, chalking that statement up to Okabe's trademark weirdness. He put a hand on his shoulder, patting him in an attempt at comforting him.

"It's all right, there's nothing to be ashamed of! I do it all the time! I'll show you!" Daru got up to go to the roof, but Okabe stopped him.

"You don't have to give me a demonstration." Okabe assured, making Daru sit back down.

It was Okabe's turn, to search his memory for a time that Daru had done such a thing, but this time there were results.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was one time, when Okabe was sitting on the couch and Daru yelled from the roof.

"Erza Scarlet, I love youuuuu!"

He jumped at the sound, banging his knee on the coffee table. The pain was so unbearable, that he had to complain.

"Son of a GUN!"

Another time, Okabe had been sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee in the morning, when Daru yelled from the rooftop.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I love youuuuu!"

He jumped again, spilling burning hot coffee all over himself. The pain was once again unbearable, so he had to complain.

"Good lord, Daru!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Those were just a few, that he could remember off of the top of his head. "I suppose, you're right. You do that quite frequently, Daru. You got me, that's what I was doing."

"I thought so! You're doing it all wrong though, dude, Makise Kurisu is a real person. It doesn't matter, I guess. You can't help who you have a crush on. I had no idea that you even knew who Makise was, let alone that you liked her." Daru leaned in close, so he could talk at a lower volume and still be heard. "Let me give you some advice. I don't mean to discourage you, but she's WAY out of your league. She's even out of mine, for that matter. A girl like her, would NEVER go for a guy like you or me.

Just between us, everything I've heard about her, has given me the impression that she's sort of stuck up. She probably, wouldn't even give us the time of day. It's just a cold hard fact, man, I don't want you to get your hopes up." A goofy smile spread across his face. "Real life girls are too complicated, that's why I prefer my girls to be 2D. Even the most popular girl in school can fall in love with me, if she's virtual!"

Okabe shook his head, at his friend's absurdity. _"Don't ever change, Daru."_ It was just like old times. He appreciated these moments all the more, after the hell that he had been put through. If only Daru remembered, how Kurisu really was. He wasn't going to let him just attack her personality like that, even if he didn't know the truth about her.

"She's not who you think she is, Daru. I'm absolutely certain that if you got to know her, you would see that." Okabe stated, mildly annoyed.

"Whatever, man. You're free to believe what you want to, I was just trying to help." Daru commented, indifferently.

Okabe heard the sound of the shower cutting off, and he knew that there wasn't much time left. Just in case it WAS Kurisu, he needed to get Daru out of here, before he started asking more questions. If he found out that she was taking a shower at the Lab, he would naturally be suspicious, and want to know what was going on. He got up to go check the refrigerator, and noticed that there wasn't much in it. That was it! He had an idea to get Daru to leave that would work. He had to hurry, if he wanted to get him out in time.

"Hey, Daru, I just remembered something. Could you go get some groceries, for the Lab?" Okabe asked, hoping that he would agree.

"Yeah, I can do that. No problem." Daru said, getting up to leave. He knew the kinds of things that they usually kept, so Okabe wouldn't have to tell him what to get. Daru left just in time, as the door to the bathroom opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daru had the feeling that something was off about Okabe, but he wasn't sure what. When he thought about what he did on the roof, the sound that he thought he had heard coming from the bathroom, and what he said about Kurisu's personality, he realized something. The conclusion that he came to was one that he couldn't believe, but it seemed likely, given the evidence. He was calling for Kurisu, and she was the one he thought he heard in the bathroom. It would also explain why he had rushed him out the door, to get groceries. Somehow, they were in a relationship, but he wouldn't say anything to the others until he knew more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe peeked around the corner into the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person that had come out of the bathroom just now. There she was. Standing there with a surprised look on her face, was the woman he had been searching for. Without giving it a second thought, he made his way over to her as fast as he could, embracing her tightly. "O-Okabe! What's gotten into you?" She exclaimed. She was caught off guard, so there was a 10-second delay, before she returned the hug.

"I'm just glad you're all right."

In the following silence, Okabe became vaguely aware of two things. The first one was that Kurisu was wrapped in a white towel, since she had just come out of the shower. The second was that the thin layer of fabric was the only thing, separating her body from his. Currently, something soft was pressed against his chest, due to the tightness of their embrace. Two very soft, somethings to be exact. Once he realized all of this, he broke contact, doing a very accurate impression of a tomato.

"M-My apologies! I didn't think this through, very well." He stuttered, out of embarrassment. Kurisu was so distracted by the embrace, that she didn't notice it until he pulled away. She looked down at the white towel she was wearing, realizing that it was the only thing she was wearing at the moment. That thought alone, made her cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink.

"Oh my gosh! I should really go put some clothes on." Kurisu rushed into the guest bedroom that was down the hall, slamming the door closed.

Although the Lab had a bedroom at the end of the hallway, it was rarely ever used. Okabe was used to sleeping on the couch, since he was usually up late, and it was more convenient to sleep next to the workspace. Okabe retreated to the couch, waiting for Kurisu to finish getting ready. The next time he saw her, she was dressed in her usual outfit, and her crimson hair was no longer wet. When she saw Okabe waiting for her, she smiled, and took a seat right beside him on the couch.

"So, now that I'm back…what was that all about? You said, that you were glad that I was all right. Were you worried about me? I only, left to go take a shower."

"Of course, I was! What exactly was I supposed to think, when you left me all alone on the roof? I was worried that because you weren't used to having an hourglass, you didn't make it! I was certain, that I had lost you to another worldline! You have NO idea, how hopeless I felt in that moment. If something had gone wrong, then I would have never known what happened, and I certainly wouldn't have been able to find you!" Okabe hadn't really meant to raise his voice at her, but his emotions had gotten the better of him.

Kurisu knew that he had a right to be upset, but to be honest, she hadn't thought too much of it at the time. All she thought was that she needed a shower, since it had been several days ago, when she had last taken one. It was clear from Okabe's reaction that she shouldn't have done that, and if she had thought it through more, then she wouldn't have. The last thing, she wanted to do was cause him any more grief than she already had.

"I'm sorry, Okabe. I didn't mean to make you worry." She apologized, looking genuinely remorseful.

Okabe's gaze softened, in response. "It's all right, I'm not mad at you. You know how I am, when I'm worried. It makes me seem like I'm mad, but even if my tone says otherwise, I'm not." He sighed. "I'm just relieved, to have finally arrived at Steins;Gate."

A bright smile broke out across Kurisu's face. "You mean, it actually worked? How can you tell?"

"I checked the divergence of the worldline, using the hourglass."

"How?" Kurisu wondered, wanting to know everything about it, since it was her power now, too.

"It's simple, really. All you have to do, is think about wanting to know which worldline this is, and the numbers will float into your head." Okabe explained, not really knowing a better way to describe the process.

Kurisu did as he said, and just like that, she saw the numbers, and although she didn't know what number it was supposed to be, it felt like it was the right one. "That's great, Okabe! We did it!" Her excitement was contagious, and now that he had gotten past her making him worry, he could allow himself to get excited, as well.

"I couldn't believe it myself, but we made it!" His mind wouldn't allow himself to get too excited, however. Ringing out from the depths of his mind, was the feeling that he was forgetting something important. Once he realized what it was, his mood became serious. He couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to forget something so important, for even a moment. Upon noticing the shadow that had fallen over his face, Kurisu spoke up about it, wondering what caused his mood to drop so quickly.

"Okabe, what happened? Is something wrong?" Her excitement was snuffed out by the concern, she now felt. She knew him well enough, to know that when he got that look on his face, it never meant anything good.

"Do you remember what I told you, before we left? When I met that other version of you, on the way back from the Beta worldline?"

"Yes, what about it?" Kurisu responded, curiously.

"She said that everything was fine on the first day when she arrived here, but the next day, it all went wrong." Okabe reminded her, making her realize why he was suddenly, acting like this.

"That's right! What should we do? Is there some way to avoid it?" Kurisu would rather not be stuck in a void for all of eternity, so she was really hoping, that he had an idea to get them out of this mess.

"Well, based on what she said, the reason it happens, is because the worldline is able to sense that we aren't originally from here, so it kicks us out. Since I was the one who opened the way to Steins;Gate, it will accept me, but it won't accept you. It counts you as someone who doesn't belong, so since I'm the one who brought you here, my free pass is null and void. If we want to get out of this situation, then we have to do something special that hasn't been done, in any other worldline. We have to make a new memory, together."

Kurisu frowned. "How are we supposed to know, what our other selves haven't already done? I'm guessing, you don't have any ideas yet, huh? I wouldn't expect you to, for something like this. have NO idea, how we could keep this from happening!"

"Well, I…you're right. I don't know either, but I'm sure we can think of something by tomorrow. Our lives as we know them are at stake, so we must!" In truth, he DID have one idea, but he wanted to keep it a surprise for now.

Kurisu nodded, in agreement. Although they were worried, they decided to not think about it for a while. Their hope was that if they took a break, then an idea would come to them.

"I think I'm going to go check on my apartment, and make sure everything is how I left it." Kurisu said, standing up to go. "Do you want to come with me?"

While the offer definitely seemed tempting, Okabe wanted to get started on his idea that he had. It would take some planning, and he had to do it when Kurisu wasn't around. She might get suspicious that he wanted to be alone, but he had to take this chance.

"Actually, I have something I need to check on, as well. I hope you understand." He did his best, not to look like he was hiding something.

Kurisu was surprised to say the least, since he had never refused an opportunity to spend more time together. She shrugged. "Of course. It's not like you have to, or anything. I'm not going to force you."

Okabe stood up, to see her off. He hugged her and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Be careful, Kurisu."

She smiled. "Don't worry, I will." She went over to the front door and opened it, turning to look at him one last time. "You'd better be careful, too. Don't do anything stupid, like you usually do."

Okabe would have taken offense to that, if it weren't true. He DID have a habit of doing things that could be considered, as such. "Don't you worry. I'm not planning to."

She smiled. "Good."

With that last statement, Kurisu was out the door, shutting it behind her. Okabe waited for about 10 minutes, before heading out the door, as well. The preparations for the idea he had in mind would have to be finished before tomorrow, so he had better get started as soon as possible. He was looking for a jewelry store, but this wasn't his area of expertise. Unfortunately, he couldn't go to his friends for help, since they weren't supposed to know about their relationship just yet. Speaking of that, he needed to call everyone or at least, send out a text through the 'RINE' messenger app. They needed to have a meeting, so that he could tell them everything that had happened, including explaining how he knew Kurisu. This would allow her to hang out at the Lab, without being bombarded with questions.

After sending out a group message to all of the Lab members, he waited for a response, figuring that it would take a while for all of them to see it and respond. It didn't take half as long as he expected, only taking about 10 minutes. They all said that they could make it, and the time was set to be 3:00. Okabe didn't miss the significance of it, since it was when Kurisu's death had occurred. It wasn't like he wanted to have a meeting at exactly that time, but that was the best time for everyone to meet, because of their conflicting schedules. After that was done, he began his search for a jewelry store, knowing that there had to be one in Akihabara somewhere. He didn't want to go out of the city unless he absolutely had to, but he would, if it came down to it.

As he was walking down the sidewalk, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Okarin! Is that you?"

That shouldn't have surprised him, since he knew she would be here, because it was Steins;Gate, and she was alive. Even though he knew all of that, he wasn't expecting to see her out here at this time of day. It wasn't even noon yet, so she should be at work right now. The fact of the matter was that she WAS here, even if she shouldn't be. He turned around to face her, raising a hand to greet her.

He smiled. "Hello, Mayuri. Yes, it's me."

She walked up to him, smiling in that unique way that only she could. "I'm glad to see you, Okarin! It feels like it's been forever, since the last time I saw you."

" _You have no idea, just how long it's been."_

"Yes, it HAS been a while." Okabe agreed with her. "Mayuri, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work, right now?"

"That's true, but not today! Faris gave me the day off!" She explained, excitedly.

"I see."

"Anyway, what are YOU doing here, Okarin?" Mayuri questioned, not bothering to hide her curiosity.

Okabe hesitated for a second, wondering if he should really tell Mayuri what he was doing, but he decided in the end, that she might be able to help him. He would just have to trust, that she wouldn't reveal his secret to the others. "I'm looking for a jewelry store. Do you know of any good ones around here?""

Mayuri thought it was strange for him to be asking about such a thing, but she didn't say much about it. There would be plenty of time for that on the way there. "It's not around here, but there is this really nice one in Shinjuku, if you don't mind taking the train. Whenever I happen to be in the area, I always look through the window to see what's inside! It's really fun!" She paused, thinking of what she wanted to say next. "Hey, Okarin. Why do you need to find a jewelry store? I know you're not the type to wear that stuff."

Okabe chuckled, at Mayuri's naivete. "It's not for me. It's a gift for a 'friend' of mine."

Mayuri's eyes lit up with interest. "Oooh! This 'friend' of yours wouldn't happen to be a girl, would it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Okabe answered, smiling knowingly. Mayuri always got SO excited, when it came to things of a romantic nature.

"I knew it! Well, what kind of jewelry are you looking for? A necklace, earrings, a ring, what else is there…whatever it is, I'm sure I could help you pick something out!"

Okabe's face took on a look of determination, knowing just what it was that he was looking for. Without this item, the plan wouldn't be successful. He would find it, no matter what it took.

"I'm looking for…a ring."


	25. One Ring To Wed Them All

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 25-One Ring To Wed Them All**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Mayuri's eyes sparkled, with excitement. "Oh my gosh, Okarin! I can't believe this!"

They were currently walking to Shinjuku, and he was being forced to put up with all of the endless energy she seemed to have. Okabe knew how Mayuri could be sometimes, blowing things way out of proportion, so he attempted to defuse the situation, before she could announce to the whole world what he was planning. "Don't make a big deal out of this, Mayuri. I know how you are." His effort was futile, because once Mayuri got going, she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

His old friend scoffed. "What are you saying? I know that I can sometimes get carried away, and make a big deal out of something that isn't, but this isn't one of those times! I mean, I didn't even know that you were dating anyone, and then I find out that you're planning to marry someone! That's a VERY big deal, you know." She was unable to keep the smile off of her face. She turned to Okabe, deciding to tease him a bit. "The part that I find most surprising about this, is that you actually got out of that stuffy Lab of yours and met someone! The Okarin I know, hardly ever leaves that place." It was a very honest statement, and he knew it.

"That's not entirely true! I go back and forth from college to the Lab." Okabe defended himself, but even he had to admit that the wall he was putting up in defense wasn't very solid. It was basically made out of sand, and Mayuri's waves of truth were able to disintegrate it with ease.

"I guess you're right, but you avoid as much interaction with anyone as you possibly can, when you're in public." Her honesty was a good trait to have, but that didn't make the brutal blow to his ego any less painful.

That was the knockout punch, leaving Okabe with nothing he could use to respond to that. Mayuri seemed to have had enough of torturing him for now, and he was thankful that she switched to a different topic.

"Sooo, who is the lucky girl? Is it someone I know? I mean, I've never seen you interact with any other girls. except the ones in our group of friends. I bet I can guess who it is!" Mayuri began to go through the Lab members one by one. Okabe knew that she would never be able to guess, but he didn't want to be the one to ruin her fun, so he didn't say anything.

"It can't be Ruka, because even though he LOOKS like a girl, he's a dude. It obviously couldn't be me, because I'm PRETTY sure that I would know about something like that. Is it Moeka? Hmmm…no it couldn't be her, because you guys don't really talk all that much. Although, she hardly ever talks to anyone, since she'd rather send text messages. I guess the only one left is Faris. Is it her? I mean, it WOULD make the most sense." She leaned in close to Okabe, whispering in his ear. "I'm probably not supposed to tell you this, but she has a huge crush on you! You two would make such a cute couple!"

" _I am well aware of that. I know a lot more about that, than she thinks I do."_

"It isn't anyone you would know. Her name is Makise Kurisu, and I promise that you'll get to meet her soon. I plan to bring her to our meeting at the Lab. I'll explain everything there."

Mayuri seemed to let it go at that. "Well, whoever she is, I'm sure she's a wonderful person! If you like her, then I'm sure I will too."

Okabe thought about how Mayuri had listed all of the Lab members, and felt a pang of sadness at the fact that she didn't remember that Kurisu was one of them. No one did, except for him. Just as he was thinking that, Mayuri spoke up about something that had been bothering her, ever since he had mentioned that name.

"Hey, Okarin, this may sound like a weird question, but…I feel like there used to be another Lab member."

Okabe failed to keep the surprise he felt, from showing on his face. "What makes you say that?"

"I was trying to think of why she sounded familiar to me, but then I remembered something. I had a dream once that we were having a meeting at the Lab, and I think I may have met her. I remember you calling her Kurisu. Does she have red hair?" She paused, attempting to recall anything else specific about it. "I also think she was wearing a brown jacket. The dream seemed so real, but it couldn't have been, because I've never met her in real life. Have I?" Mayuri was confused, not knowing what to believe.

She had gotten along well with her in the dream, and they seemed to be good friends. How could she forget meeting someone like her? It even made sense that she could be the girl that Okabe was talking about, since in the dream they had seemed like they were close and that they fought a lot, which was proof of their bond. If it was true, then they were even more of a perfect match than Okabe and Faris would be, since Kurisu was the only one smart enough to match Okabe's wit.

"You DID meet her, but it wasn't in this worldline. That was a memory that must have leaked through, somehow. You're absolutely right, that's my Kurisu." Okabe smiled, fondly. Even though they had only been apart for about 30 minutes, he was missing her dearly. "Don't worry about what a worldline is, that's part of the explanation you will hear later, as well."

Mayuri nodded, although she didn't understand it. Her head was hurting from thinking too hard about it, so she was more than willing to drop the subject for now. "If that's really who it is, then I approve of your choice. From what I think I can remember, she's a really nice person, and I liked her a lot! Someone has to take care of you, and you couldn't have picked a better person to take over the job for me. I'm sure that she will keep you in line, and make sure you stay out of trouble."

"I wasn't aware that I had to have your approval to marry her, but all the same, I'm glad to hear it."

"Of course! Didn't you know that since I've been your friend the longest, that makes me in charge of deciding who is the right one for you? I'm like your manager, or whatever!" Mayuri grinned.

Okabe couldn't help but chuckle at that one. "All right, I understand."

By the time they had finished their conversation, they had arrived at their destination, just outside a jewelry store in Shinjuku. The whole trip had taken nearly twenty minutes, but it sure didn't seem like it, since they had been distracted with the lively conversation that they were having.

"This is the place!" Mayuri turned to Okabe, excitedly. "Come on, let's go find you the perfect ring!" She grabbed his hand before he could respond, pulling him inside the building.

The place was called 'Kujikawa's Jewels' according to the sign displayed above the doorway. A young girl that looked to be in her early 20's greeted them as they walked through the door, and even though he was in love with Kurisu, Okabe had to admit that her smile was dazzling. He had the feeling that he had seen her before somewhere, but he wasn't sure.

The girl could have realistically been an idol or fashion model if she wanted to be. And for all he knew, she might actually be either one. He missed the microphone that was on the sign outside, and the stack of CDs being sold at the front register. The covers of the CDs were labeled 'Risette's Greatest Hits' with a picture of her smiling face. That was all the proof he would have needed to recognize her, and realize that she was an idol. However, he failed to notice all of these things, due to the fact that his overeager companion was dragging him through the store at such a quick pace.

"Hello there! Welcome to Rise's-ahem, I mean Kujikawa's Jewel's. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"No, I think we've got it, but I appreciate the offer." Okabe said while he was passing by, Mayuri's grip still tight on his hand, as she dragged him away.

"All right, just let me know if it turns out that you DO need something."

Mayuri seemed to know where she was going, since she had been in here before, so Okabe just left it up to her to find the section they were looking for. Soon enough, they found the section for the rings, being held in a glass display case. "Here it is, Okarin! Have a look at these, and I'll help you decide which one is the best."

"I don't know much when it comes to this stuff, but I will do my best to find something that Kurisu will like." Okabe peered into the glass case, scanning its contents.

Mayuri could tell that he was uncertain about his ability to find a good one, so she decided to give him some advice. "Don't search with your eyes, Okarin! Search with your heart! If you listen to its voice, then you will know which one to pick. I'm sure of it."

"What the-how am I supposed to do that? What does that even mean, anyway?"

"Trust in Mayuushi's words. When you find it, you will know exactly what I'm talking about. You'll just feel it and know that in your heart, it's the right one!"

Although he still didn't understand what she was trying to say to the fullest extent, he got the gist of it. Apparently, he wouldn't be able to explain it, but he would get a feeling about the one that he was supposed to buy. He kept searching, hoping that she was right. Mayuri stood behind him and looked over his shoulder, waiting patiently for the time to come when he finally found what he was looking for.

There were so many different rings of all shapes, sizes, and types, that Okabe didn't even know where to start. He began looking over the rings in no particular order, hoping that he would see one that stood out to him. So far he had no luck, and it didn't take him long to look through all of the ones they had in there. He was about to give up hope of finding the right one in this store, when it happened. He was going over the rings one by one for the last time, when he spotted one that he somehow hadn't noticed the first time around. This was the one, and it was like it was made just for him to find. It was absolutely perfect.

It was exactly like Mayuri had told him. Once his eyes landed on that ring, he got a feeling deep down in his chest, and he knew without a doubt that this was the one he was meant to get. "Mayuri, I believe I've found it!"

She saw the one he was pointing at, and smiled. "Oooh! That's perfect! I'm sure she'll love it!"

"I hope so."

The ring was silver in color, with a jewel inside it that was black like his hair. Although he didn't know how it was done, trapped inside the jewel, was the image of an orange hourglass like the one he had on his arm. It really was like it was made specifically for her to wear. It would remind her of him, every time she saw it. He knew that it was a long shot, but when he told the girl which one he wanted, he asked if there was another one like it.

To his shock, she went into the back of the store and brought back a ring that was perfect for him to wear. The ring was silver in color, with a jewel inside it that was the same shade of blue as Kurisu's eyes, with the image of a green hourglass trapped inside it like the one on her chest. When he wore it, he would be reminded of her, as well. Unless she wanted to, he wasn't going to get separate rings for the wedding, since this would set him back enough money as it was. He wouldn't wear his ring until the wedding, so that people wouldn't be confused and think that they were already married beforehand. Luckily, he had enough money saved back, that there was enough to pay for both rings.

After paying and getting the boxes that contained the rings, Okabe stuffed the bag into the pocket of his lab coat, so that no one could see it. His pockets were deeper than they looked, at first glance. He would have to find a place to hide them, later. He wanted the proposal to be just right, so he wasn't going to do it until tomorrow. He just hoped that he could pull it off in time to save them both. They had wrapped it up just before lunch, but Mayuri had some things to take care of before the Lab meeting, so she had to leave. Okabe thanked her for her help, and made sure to remind her not to say anything about what he had told her. After promising that her lips were sealed, along with performing the appropriate hand motion, she skipped out of sight, full of excitement for what was to come.

Okabe hadn't seen Kurisu for several hours, and he figured that she would be done by now, so he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. There was no need to go through his contacts, since he had memorized her number, long ago. It was the main one that he had bothered to memorize out of his list of contacts, though there were one or two others. With a tap of his thumb, the screen informed him, that he was in the process of calling his girlfriend. It picked up almost instantly, and he was sure that she had been waiting for him to get in touch with her.

"I've been wondering, when I would hear from you. I just finished up here, and I thought you might be done by now, so I was waiting for your call." Kurisu started, as soon as the connection was established.

"Yes, that's exactly why I was calling. I was also hoping that you were finished, and I only just now realized what time it was. Since it's about the time that we would normally eat lunch, would you like to go get something to eat with me?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course, I'll go with you! Could you stop by my apartment first? I'll go with you, but I have to get ready beforehand."

"Yes, that's fine. I'll be there soon." Okabe started to hang up, but he realized that he had almost forgotten to say one thing. "I'll see you soon, Kurisu. I love you."

"Yep, I'll see you when you get here. I love you, too."

After that little exchange was over, Okabe began to head towards her apartment. Once he arrived at his destination, he knocked and she let him in.

"Hey, Okabe. It's good to see you." Kurisu's eyes lit up, as soon as she saw him. Only he could make her feel that way, just by being in his presence.

"Hello, Kurisu. I missed you." He cupped her cheek with one hand, kissing her on the lips, gently.

Kurisu was blushing when he pulled away, from the feelings that were brought to the surface from such an action. She was embarrassed by the realization that she had just come to. Before she had met him, she would have never imagined that she could come to rely and depend on someone as much as she did with Okabe. The thought of having such a weakness centered around one person, scared her. Somehow, and she wasn't sure exactly when it happened, it had become impossible for her to live without him, and she trusted him more than she would probably ever tell him. She had been feeling a dull ache in her chest, ever since they had separated several hours earlier, and now she could feel it disappearing, since he had returned. She knew what the cause was.

"I missed you, too." She said, sending her warmest smile to him. "More than I'd like to admit." She added, under her breath, as the ache faded away completely.

Okabe couldn't help but smile, when presented with Kurisu's bright smile. He gave her a knowing look as he walked by, having been close enough that he had still heard what she was hoping he wouldn't. He reached out a hand and brushed it through her hair, taking a moment to appreciate how soft, and smooth it was. This also gave him the opportunity, to notice that there was something different about it today. "I see that you've done something different, with your hair."

Kurisu was hoping that he would notice, but she didn't expect him to. Okabe wasn't always the most observant about these sorts of things, but when it came to her, she shouldn't have been surprised. In many ways, it was like everything he did and thought about revolved around her, though she didn't know just how much he thought about such things. The adorable shade of pink that tinted her cheeks, did not go unnoticed, by Okabe.

Her stance had changed, looking up at him and appearing almost timid, like she was seeking approval. Her right arm instinctively grabbed her left, her body subconsciously betraying her sense of nervousness. "I-I remembered that you liked it, last time I wore my hair like this. Well, actually it was a very vivid dream I had, but it felt real to me. Do you? Like it, I mean." Her hair was put up in a ponytail.

Okabe could tell that this was one of those rare moments where Kurisu was vulnerable, though they were happening more often lately. She was normally, someone who liked to project an outward appearance that she could take care of herself, so it meant a lot for her to share these moments with him. He supposed that she was changing little by little and so was he, ever since the separation. It had been said before, but it was rough on them, and there was no use fighting when they could appreciate their reunion. Kurisu had a sweet, emotional side to her that she only let out when they were together.

Okabe couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, at the fact that he was the only one that got to see who she really was. It was clear that the memory of their date from another worldline had leaked over, just like Mayuri's memory earlier. She had done this to impress him, so he would have to make sure that he gave her an answer that left no doubt about how he felt.

"Of course, I do, Kurisu. You look just as beautiful, as you always have. In a world full of thorns, you are my one and only rose. What I am trying to say, is that it looks good on you, my dear." Okabe gave her one of his smiles, that made her feel like there was nothing more important to him than her.

She smiled back, sweetly. "You have no idea, how happy I am to hear you say that. Thank you, sweetie." Kurisu wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him down to her for a kiss.

Okabe grinned. "Wow! If that's what I receive for giving you a compliment, then I should do it more often."

"I wouldn't mind, if you did."

He turned the corner, the living room coming into view. He was surprised, when he saw what was waiting for him inside the apartment. There was a new wardrobe on the other side of the room, opposite from the coat closet. This had to be a new addition, since Okabe would have remembered it, with all the time he had spent there. Kurisu didn't have very many clothes, and all of them fit in her coat closet, so why did she buy another one?

It was Kurisu's turn to grin, as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead, check it out."

Okabe approached the wardrobe, which appeared to be made out of mahogany. He opened the double doors and peeked inside, revealing all the lab coats and other assorted clothing that he owned within. He closed it, turning back around to face Kurisu, not sure what to make of this new development. "Not that I'm not grateful, but what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, I kind of still owe you for saving my life, and just making my life better in general with your presence. We've been having to go back and forth to the Lab to get your clothes because I didn't have anywhere to put them, and you've been staying here a lot lately, so…I thought I might as well, make it official. Okabe, would you like to move in with me?" This was why it had taken her so long to finish what she was doing, he was sure of it. She was busy getting ready for lunch, AND setting up all of this. She stretched her arm out, offering her hand to shake like it was some sort of business deal.

"Kurisu, I really appreciate all of this. I would love to move in with you!" He stretched his arm out and shook her hand, sealing the deal.

"Good! Now that that's over, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" Kurisu exclaimed, in a good mood after all that had happened.

Okabe was also in high spirits, if only for the fact that she was, which made it impossible for him not to be. "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Not in particular. Anywhere you want to take me is fine, as long as I get to be with you." Kurisu grabbed his right arm with both of hers, pulling her body right up against his side.

"Alright, let's just look around for one." Okabe said, as they walked out the door of the apartment.

"Oh by the way, Okabe. I almost forgot to give you this." Kurisu fished around in the pocket of her jacket, and pulled out a shiny silver metal key, then handed it to him. "This is a spare key to my apartment, that I had made for you. Well, I guess I should say OUR apartment now. This way, if you ever get locked outside for any reason, you won't have to do something stupid, like pick the lock."

" _I wish I had this, back then. If I did, I wouldn't have gotten arrested for trying to break in!"_

"Thank you." Okabe told her, depositing the key in the pocket on the front of his lab coat, where he always kept his favorite red pen.

After that, they aimlessly wandered for a while, trying to find the right restaurant. Okabe just hoped that the Lab meeting would go well, but knowing his friends as well as he did, there wasn't TOO much to worry about. She was a Lab member too, after all, even if they didn't remember her.

They would approve of her and welcome her with open arms, surely. Right? And if they didn't, then it wouldn't change HIS opinion of her in the slightest. No matter what they said, he was going to marry this woman, and nothing, short of the universe tearing them apart from each other, would be able to stop him.


	26. Setting It All Up

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 26-Setting It All Up**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

After eating lunch together, Okabe and Kurisu made their way over to the Lab. On the way there, he told her about the meeting with the other members, so she wouldn't be confused when they all showed up there. They got there 15 minutes earlier than the agreed upon meeting time, and they were surprised to see that they were the first ones to arrive. This worked out in their favor, since it gave Okabe time to formulate a plan of how to explain everything to them and introduce Kurisu. He wasn't going to mention the marriage obviously, since that was supposed to be a special surprise for her. That wouldn't happen until the next day, anyway. Kurisu was going to hide out in the hallway until he called her in there. The plan was for her to wait until he had finished explaining what was going on, before she came out to meet them.

Extra chairs, like the ones they had set up on the roof before were in the room so that everyone would have a place to sit. Once everyone had arrived, Okabe was ready to start the meeting. He took a moment, to look over the faces in the room. Mayuri, Daru, Faris, Ruka, and Moeka were waiting to find out why they had been called together like this. Okabe didn't usually hold a meeting unless it was for a good reason, something that was important. It had been a very long time, since they had all been gathered together like this. To Okabe, it almost seemed like it was a lifetime ago.

For a while, some part of him had honestly believed that he would never be able to have a good time with his friends again. It was hard not to worry that something bad could always be around the corner, with everything he had gone through. Thinking negatively was a part of his life for so long, that it was difficult to break the habit. Even if something bad WAS going to happen tomorrow, he was just thankful that all of his friends were safe.

A smile broke out across his face, stretching from ear to ear. "Welcome everyone! I know you are all wondering why I called you here today, for this Round Table meeting."

Moeka's fingers traveled at a speed that was only achievable by her, typing a message out and sending it to Okabe. The message popped up on his screen, and he read it out loud. "Why do you call it that? I don't see a round table anywhere." He rolled his eyes, as the others laughed. "As I've told you before 'Shining Finger', it is merely a term intended to foster comradery. It's to show how close we are, and the importance of what we talk about." He paused, taking a breath. "A lot has happened to me recently, and I believe I owe you all an explanation. SOME more than others." Okabe said, looking pointedly at Daru. He had left him without answers for why he was on the roof the other day, and it was time for him to know the truth along with everyone else.

When that exchange was over, Okabe began describing everything that had happened, from the D-mails to the time loop involving Kurisu's death, and the sacrifice of his alternate future self. The tale was so outlandish and unbelievable that the Lab members almost wouldn't have believed it. Almost, because as he told the story, they had the strangest sense of Déjà vu. When he mentioned the 'Phonewave' in particular, they all got the sense that they had actually been there for it, though the memories were vague. The more that he talked about it, the more they believed it, and by the end of it, the idea that something like this could happen, no longer seemed strange. He left out the part about the danger that was approaching the next day.

Daru still wasn't sure how much of what Okabe had told them was the truth. For all he knew, some of it could have been fabricated to make him sound better. While the time machine aspect of it was one thing, the hourglass and time loop thing with Kurisu was another. He didn't want to doubt his friend like that, but he couldn't pass up the chance to mess with Okabe a bit.

"Look, Okarin. I get that the time machine was real, but I'm not so sure about the rest of it. The mark you supposedly got, and the time loop you made without a time machine seem kind of far-fetched. I mean, the Okabe I know would never be as brave or tough enough to go through all that you went through, without going crazy. I know I would, if I had to deal with that. Isn't it possible that you went insane, and hallucinated that last part?"

Okabe looked offended, and a little hurt that his right-hand man would commit such an act of treason. He looked around the room to gauge the others' reactions to Daru's statement. Moeka's lack of reaction came as no surprise, since she hardly ever showed emotion. Mayuri was the first to speak up, in defense of her oldest friend.

"I, for one, believe in Okarin! If he says that's what happened, then I'm sure it is!" She had gotten to her feet and raised her hand in the air, but she sat back down when she saw that no one else was immediately agreeing with her.

Ruka looked unsure, like he was fighting a battle within his mind. He couldn't decide whether to side with Okabe or not. His voice of reason was telling him that this wasn't possible, but on the other hand, he was one of his biggest supporters. "I-I don't know…"

Faris was the last one that hadn't said anything. She was looking down at the floor, the revelation that Okabe was already taken having hit her hard. Even though she had missed her chance to be with him, that didn't mean that her crush would simply fade away. She still cared about him, and probably always would, to some extent. No matter what she thought about his words, her feelings were too strong to just stand by, when he was being insulted and doubted like this. She was sitting in a chair near the couch where Okabe was sitting, and she stood up to her feet, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you guys! You guys should trust him, even if you don't fully believe what he's saying. I don't know about the rest of you, but I stand by Okabe! I always will, too! No matter what happens!" After such an intense outburst where she glared at everyone except for Mayuri, she seemed to come back to her senses. Faris blushed as pink as her hair, and sat back down, her hand dropping to her side.

"I'm sorry man, but you don't even have proof, do you?" Daru was too stubborn to accept it just yet.

Okabe looked at Mayuri and Faris with a smile. "Thank you both for believing in me. It means a lot to me." He then turned to Daru with a smirk. "If you want proof, then take a look."

Daru didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before, but there was an orange glow that could be seen through Okabe's lab coat. He pulled up his sleeve, revealing the orange hourglass mark on his arm. Now that he had told them about everything, they had the ability to see it. All of their mouths fell open, in shock and awe of what they were seeing. "Dude, that's the mark you were telling us about!"

"Do you believe me now, Daru?" Okabe was sure that this would work, but he was still not entirely convinced.

"It looks like it, but that doesn't prove that you can time travel with it." His arms were crossed, and he wasn't budging.

What else could Okabe do? He smiled evilly, thinking of the perfect plan that would serve as proof, and result in him getting back at Daru. If he didn't travel far, then it should barely use any of his power to do what he was planning. "I will time travel into the past, and do something that will clear all doubt from your mind! Will that work?"

Daru scoffed. "If you can, then sure. By the way, what's with the creepy grin?"

Okabe didn't respond, as the glow of the hourglass consumed him in a bright flash of light, blinding all that saw it. He traveled a few minutes into the past, and walked up to Daru. "What the-ahhh!" He yelled, as he kicked him in the shin as hard as he could. It would definitely, leave a bruise.

Another flash of light occurred almost as soon as the other ended, and when they regained their sight, Okabe was sitting back on the couch. Daru was wearing shorts today, and he cried out in pain all of a sudden, as the skin on his leg turned bright red. He watched in horror as it appeared, trying to figure out what was happening. A new memory surfaced in his mind, and he now knew the reason for it. "Come on, man! When I said that I wanted proof that you could time travel, you didn't have to kick me! Whatever, I believe you now."

Okabe grinned, not regretting what he had done in the slightest. Everyone immediately apologized for not believing him right away, and he had no hard feelings towards them. Since he had told them everything now, it was time to call in Kurisu, and introduce them to his girlfriend. "Hey sweetie, could you come in here?"

Kurisu had been listening to everything that was being said, and now it was time for her to come out of her hiding place. She walked into the living room, feeling a little self-conscious with everyone's eyes on her.

"Hello, everyone." She greeted, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Okabe.

Although she knew these people, they didn't really know her, because they weren't exactly the same people she had met. She couldn't help but feel nervous, so she looked to Okabe for support, clutching his hand tightly. He smiled at her, instantly calming her nerves, as he squeezed her hand in response.

"Everyone, meet Lab member #004, Makise Kurisu. She's the one I told you about."

"Yep, that's me. I'm also his girlfriend, but he already told you that." Okabe noted that she seemed to take pride in that fact, from her tone of voice and body language.

Daru couldn't believe his eyes. Hearing about it, and actually seeing her in person, were two very different things. "I still don't understand how someone like you, could draw the interest of someone like Makise Kurisu. I mean, I just can't believe you're banging someone so famous and hot!"

Both Okabe and Kurisu blushed at the implication of his words. "We haven't-that's not…" They tried to deny it, but they were too flustered to say what they wanted to.

Ruka was next to speak up, asking a question that they all wanted to know, but hadn't voiced yet. "Is it true? Was Okabe really as brave, as he said he was? Did he really do all of that stuff?"

Kurisu smiled, as she leaned over against Okabe, and he wrapped an arm around her. "All of what he said was true. He saved my life. I can honestly say that if he wasn't there for me, there's no way I would even BE here. I owe him more than I could ever say. I love him with all of my heart and soul." She looked up at him, lovingly.

"I love you with all of my heart and soul, as well, my dear." Okabe looked back at her, with just as much love in his gaze. It was clear to everyone there, that nothing could ever separate them, because their love was deep and true. They leaned in and kissed briefly, making all of the girls smile from how cute the scene was.

"Geez, guys, get a room!" With Daru's statement, it was like a record scratch broke through the silence that ruined what WAS a heart-warming moment. Everyone stared at him in silence, not appreciating the attitude that he had today. They had been tolerating him up to this point, but it was time to put a stop to it. Why couldn't he just be happy, for Okabe and Kurisu?

It had been hard for Kurisu to stay in the hallway when Daru was insulting Okabe, but she was following his orders. Now that he was doing it right to her face, she wouldn't sit still and let it happen. If someone was insulting Okabe, then it was the same thing as insulting both of them, and this time it was personal. Not too long ago, she used to have quite the temper, and lately she had been keeping it at bay, although she didn't have much of a reason to get angry when she was so happy being with Okabe.

She couldn't keep the agitation from showing on her face, as was the case with her other emotions. She wasn't very good at hiding what she was feeling at any given moment, and it was obvious by looking at her face that she didn't appreciate what Daru had said. Not only the statement just now, but also what he said earlier to Okabe.

"How insensitive, can one man be?! Daru, you are such a jerk! I'm not sure what happened to you, but the Daru I know, doesn't treat his friends like this! If you don't have anything good to say about Okabe and I, then don't say anything at all!" Kurisu yelled in anger. Okabe patted her back with the arm that was still around her, and she seemed to snap back to normal, calming down a bit.

Daru's eyes widened, and he hung his head. "Sorry, you guys. I didn't really mean it. I guess I just got jealous that Okarin found someone to be happy with, before I did."

"But Daru, I thought you loved those 2D women that you always tell us about?" Faris pointed out.

"Up until recently, I thought that WAS enough for me. I'm honestly, starting to get lonely, I guess."

"Don't worry, Daru. The right one for you is out there, I know for a fact that she is. One of these days you'll meet her, I'm sure of it." Okabe encouraged. He DID think that it was strange that he hadn't met Yuki yet, but it must just be an inconsistency between timelines. The events in the Beta worldline must have occurred at a different pace than in this worldline. Although the time of year was the same, the timeline wasn't. He should meet Yuki before the end of the year, at least.

Daru appreciated Okabe's attempt to cheer him up, and coming from a time traveler, it increased his trust in his words. "Thanks, man. I hope you're right."

Kurisu put a hand on her stomach, as she stood up from the couch, wincing a bit at the familiar feeling. She had gotten too wrapped up in the plan, and she had been holding it for a while. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

After she was gone, Okabe knew that he didn't have much time before she came back, so he had to make this quick. "I know that this may be too much to ask, but I need you all to help me with something." He lowered the tone of his voice, to make sure that his girlfriend wouldn't hear what he was about to say.

This got all of the Lab members' attention and they all leaned in closer, curious to know why he was talking so quietly.

"I'm planning to propose to Kurisu tomorrow. I will need your help with the actual wedding when it happens, but right now, I need you all to distract her while I go get the proposal set up. Could you do that for me?"

"Of course, we will." Faris answered, and everyone agreed.

"How long have you been dating?" Daru asked, thinking that this seemed a bit sudden.

"It's complicated. Let's just say that it's been long enough to know, that I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Okabe stated, honestly.

"If it's for true love, then we HAVE to help!" Mayuri chimed in, excitedly.

"Thank you, all. I'm going to sneak out before she gets back, all right?" Okabe said, as he left.

Right after that, Kurisu returned to the room and sat down on the couch. She was surprised to see that Okabe wasn't there, but before she had too long to think about it, the girls started bombarding her with questions about her relationship with Okabe. At first, they just wanted to hear her side of the story, which they found very interesting, even though they had already heard most of it from Okabe.

They even had the nerve to ask her if they had gone all the way yet, and of course, she blushed heavily, responding with a yes. Although she made sure to clarify, that it was only because they thought that they might not ever get a chance to if they didn't. Just in case something bad happened, then they would always have that moment in time. So they had done the deed on the night before the lightning storm, when they left the Alpha worldline behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Okabe was working on getting the rest of the event set up. Since he had already gotten the rings, all he needed to do was figure out the setting that the proposal would take place in. Once he found it, he would have to make sure that she got there in time tomorrow, hopefully before the black hole that supposedly ruined everything appeared. Okabe had spent a lot of time thinking about where he would propose to Kurisu at, but he hadn't made a decision yet, so that was why he was out looking.

The first thing he thought of was to do it at the Lab, since that was where they confessed their love for each other. In the end, he decided that too many things had happened there, and he wanted to take her somewhere that was different. He ultimately decided that he would do it in front of the Radio Building. Although that place mostly held bad memories for them, it was where he had first met her, and also when she had patched his coat up with pink thread.

What could be better than promising to start a new life with her at the place where her old one had ended? It was almost romantic, in a way. Hopefully, Kurisu would think so, too. Okabe's mind was too occupied with thoughts of his proposal, to notice how wrong that statement sounded. But, if nothing else, the place was important to their relationship for at least ONE good reason, and that was enough for him.

Now that he had an idea of what to do, Okabe knew it would be a good idea to get back to the Lab. If he was gone too long, then she would start to get suspicious or worse, be worried about him. It didn't take much for her to start worrying, but with everything that had happened to them, Okabe couldn't find it in himself to blame her. He couldn't help but worry when she went off on her own, as well.

Okabe made it back quickly, the whole trip having taken no more than 10 minutes. When Kurisu questioned where he had been, he said that he had just gone for a walk, having needed some fresh air. She seemed to buy it, but she could have still thought it was strange and chose not to say a word about it. He couldn't tell for sure, but he hoped for the best. Soon after that, it was getting later in the day, so the Lab members had to go their separate ways. Everyone said their good-byes, except for Moeka, who just texted hers.

Okabe and Kurisu walked home to their apartment, holding hands, with their fingers interlocking. Upon making it to their destination, they ate dinner before heading to bed, not long after. Okabe wanted to make sure that they got plenty of rest, since tomorrow was going to be the big day.

It was times like this where he wished that he had the ability to predict the future, so he could prepare for it, but alas, he possessed no such ability. He got the feeling that they would need all the rest they could get, so they would have enough energy to take on whatever was coming. He tried to shut his mind off, but it was easier said than done. Okabe couldn't help but worry that everything he had worked so hard for, would be lost. Eventually, Okabe was able to go to sleep, but it was a restless slumber full of nightmares. Kurisu didn't fare much better. All they could do for now, was see what tomorrow would bring. Whether that was happiness or sorrow, was anyone's guess.


	27. No More

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 27-No More**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The next morning was the big day. Even though he had worried about what would happen, Okabe was determined not to let anything ruin it. He would face whatever was thrown his way, and if a black hole DID appear, he would sooner let it take him than Kurisu. He had no idea what he was going to say when he proposed, but he felt like it needed to be something special. He also needed to make sure that Kurisu didn't suspect anything, but that was easier said than done, since she was very perceptive, especially when it came to anything concerning him. If he began acting even a little different than he usually did, then she would pick up on it and start asking questions. The plan was to go out on a date like normal, then take her to the Radio Building. He would then say what he needed to say, and propose on one knee.

It didn't sound like it would be that difficult, but nothing ever went the way that he wanted, so Okabe wasn't expecting much. As if the Universe wanted to prove a point, he started the morning by falling right out of the bed. Unfortunately, he had the covers wrapped around him, so it had the unintended side effect of pulling Kurisu off of the bed, as well. Okabe had been half-awake when it started, but by the time he hit the floor on his back, he couldn't have been more awake.

Kurisu was still fast asleep, but that all changed when she was yanked off of the bed. She closed her eyes, expecting an impact, but it didn't hurt like she expected it would. She heard a grunt, and her fall was cushioned by something soft. She opened her eyes, wondering why the ground was softer than she remembered. Navy irises met hazel as Kurisu realized exactly what she had landed on, or rather, who. She was currently lying on top of Okabe's body, and since he had fallen first, he took the full force of the blow, while it protected her. It was an embarrassing situation to be in, and it made the two uncomfortable.

"My apologies. This isn't the way I expected this morning to start." Okabe apologized, blushing bright pink.

Kurisu was just as embarrassed, cheeks tinted the same shade of pink. "I didn't expect this either, but it's fine. You're not hurt, are you? It sounded like you hit the floor pretty hard."

"I'm all right, but I'd be better if you got off of me." Okabe replied honestly.

"Oh! Um, sorry." If Kurisu was being honest with herself, she was comfortable, and didn't really want to leave her spot. Pressed up against him like this, she could hear his heartbeat, and the effect was surprisingly calming to her. With the rough night's sleep she had, it would be extremely easy for her to fall asleep right there. She pushed off of his chest lightly with the palms of her hands, allowing her to climb off of him and get to her feet. Kurisu reached out her hand towards him, and he accepted it, allowing her to help him to his feet.

"I had planned to wake you up in a more pleasant manner, I assure you."

Kurisu sighed. "Well, I'm already up now, so there's no point in worrying about it." She turned to go to the bathroom to get dressed, looking over her shoulder as she went. "By the way, I'm not mad at you, okay? I know, it was an accident."

After eating breakfast, Okabe suggested that they go on a date, to which Kurisu happily agreed. Any time she could spend with him was a good thing in her opinion, so there was no way that she would ever refuse or take it for granted. When everything was going on, there was no time to act on the feelings that they had for each other, and that only came out when they had to separate for what they thought was the last time. Because of that, they had never had the opportunity to go on any dates, so they had only been on a few. Now that it was an option, Kurisu was going to take advantage of every opportunity that she got, to spend time with him.

Okabe wasn't sure where he would take her for lunch, but he would figure something out. Kurisu had to stop to go to the bathroom before they left, which she seemed to be doing more often than she used to, but it wasn't any of Okabe's business.

While she was doing that, he took the bag with the ring boxes in it, and stored it in the wardrobe in the pocket of one of his other lab coats. He made sure to take out the one he was going to give to Kurisu, and put it back in his pocket. He had forgotten to put away the rings yesterday, and it was a good thing that she hadn't discovered them by accident, so he put it in a place where she wasn't likely to happen upon it. He would have to be careful not to let her see the ring in his pocket, before he gave it to her. Once Kurisu got back a few minutes later, they set out from the apartment.

Okabe wasn't sure WHERE he would take her for lunch. As was stated before, Okabe hardly ever went out to eat unless he was with his friends. Even then, it was usually with Daru, and they always went to Faris' restaurant. As a result, he only knew of a few places around Akihabara that he was certain were of a decent quality. After debating for a while, he decided to take her to a place that he had been to more than once when he was alone. He was surprised to discover that Kurisu recognized it.

Apparently, it was a chain of restaurants that also existed in America, although it served its famous burgers and sweet tea under a different name overseas. It had a big red sign outside with two bright yellow letters; an M and a T side by side. They stood for 'Miku Tanaka's'.

Okabe and Kurisu decided to share their meal, ordering a meal that included two cheeseburgers, a small fry, and two drinks. That left each of them with a cheeseburger and a drink. They just split the fries. Once they were done with lunch, it would be time for him to take her to the Radio Building. While they were eating, Kurisu struck up a conversation with Okabe.

"So, I've been thinking…" Kurisu trailed off, taking a sip of her drink. Both of them had gotten Dr. P. It was the nectar of the Gods, 'Ambrosia' to them, you could say.

Okabe took a bite out of his cheeseburger, making sure to swallow it before speaking. "About?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately, about my family. About my mom…and my dad." A pained look crossed her face at the mention of her father. "My dad never has cared much about me. He has always been jealous of me, thinking that I might surpass him in the genius category, for some reason."

Okabe failed not to frown in disdain. Kurisu's father was Doctor Nakabachi, the famous scientist. There was no end to the hate that he had for that vile man. When Kurisu had decided to make amends with her dad and brought her time travel thesis, hoping that they could publish it together, he tried to take it for his own. This action resulted in the death of Makise Kurisu, murdered in cold blood by the man who should have been there for her all along. All she had ever wanted was to be loved by him, to be respected by him. Somewhere inside her that little girl had remained, desperate to earn the recognition and approval from her father that she should have received from the start.

To Okabe, the mere thought of such a man made his blood boil, and his disgust rise in his throat. There was a special section set aside on his bucket list for what he wanted to do to him, most of all. Someday, he would punch him in the face as hard as he could. He had clenched his hand into a fist without even realizing it, and he did his best to relax it, turning it back to normal.

"I'm not worried about him, but I DO think a lot about my mom. It's been a long time, since I've last seen her. In fact, now that I think about it, the last time I saw her was before I left America to study here. I've spoken to her a few times on the phone since I arrived, but it's not the same as actually seeing her. I should go see her next time I'm in America."

"I see. I'm afraid that I cannot understand what you are going through since my parents are together, and I can see them anytime I want to, but I know what you mean." Okabe admitted.

"We've been dating for a while now, and I was wondering if I could ask you something." Kurisu seemed hesitant, unsure whether she should ask.

"Of course, Kurisu. You should know, that you can ask me anything." Okabe answered, sincerely.

"I think that my mom would love to meet you. She's been bugging me for ages about getting a boyfriend, so maybe if she sees you, then she'll shut up about it. I was wondering if the next time I go to America, you would like to come with me."

"I don't see why not. Are you going back any time soon?"

"I'm supposed to go give the college my report, in a week or so. Is that all right?" Although she hadn't said it out loud and probably wouldn't, the meeting her family thing was only part of why she wanted him to come. She was also scared to be alone, and so far away from him. Ever since they had met, she hadn't been far from his side, and this would be the first time she would be, so she was worried that something might happen to her, without him there to protect her. She knew that it was unlikely, but it made her feel better to have him near.

"That's fine. I don't have any schedule to speak of, so whenever you want to go, I will accompany you." He felt the same way as Kurisu did, so it would make him feel better if he could be by her side to protect her. Especially, when she was going to travel such a long distance.

She reached across the table, grabbing his hand in hers. "Thank you, Okabe. This means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it. I will always be here for you." Okabe assured.

In the back of his mind, though, he was less confident than he had just sounded. According to the other Kurisu, he had left her side when she needed him to be there the most, and the only thing he had left her with was his lab coat to hold on to. _"I suppose that I shouldn't make promises that I won't be able to keep."_ They both knew about it, since he had told her, but he wasn't going to say it out loud.

"You shouldn't make promises that you know you can't keep." She smiled sadly. "The fact remains that when I end up in that void, you aren't there. I'm sure you had your reasons, but you weren't by my side when I needed you the most."

Okabe wasn't sure what he could say back to that, having no evidence to contradict what she was saying. But that didn't mean that he would give up so easily, without at least making an effort to defend himself. It was the equivalent of running out of ammo, and being forced to fend off attacks with a stick, but it would have to do. "Kurisu, just because that's what happened to the future you, doesn't mean that it still has to happen. Have you forgotten what we've been doing this whole time? The future CAN be changed! I'll find a way to fix this, I always do!"

Even in the face of such a bold declaration, she remained unfazed. "Unless it's a point of convergence." She stated, flatly.

She had him there, he had to admit. If it was one of those, then there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't fix it, after the fact. "I have a plan, you HAVE to believe me!" It was his last act of desperation, a plea to regain her trust in him that he would protect her.

Kurisu raised an eyebrow, since this was the first time she had heard of it. "So, what is this plan of yours?" She wasn't trying to be hard on him, but she didn't have much hope that they could stop what was coming, even if he DID have a plan.

Okabe backpedaled a bit, knowing that he couldn't tell her without ruining the surprise. "Er, I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"You'll forgive me if I'm a little skeptical, won't you?" Kurisu wasn't even sure if he HAD a plan, let alone that it would work.

Once they were done eating, Okabe began leading her to the Radio Building. The good mood that they had before lunch was long gone, and left in its place was an impending sense of doom that hung over their heads. None more so than Okabe's, since he felt like it was his job to make sure that he protected Kurisu.

"Okabe, we don't usually go this way. You remember where this leads, don't you?"

"How could I ever forget it? Fear not, my dear assistant, for there IS a method to my madness. You shall see when we get there."

Before long, they were standing in front of the Radio Building. This was the place that he could barely stand to be near in the past, feeling sick every time he was there. That was in the past, though, back when he didn't have her with him. He still didn't like the place, and avoided it most of the time, but it wasn't as hard on him as it used to be.

"What's going on, Okabe? Why did you bring me here?" Kurisu had no idea what was about to happen, which was just what Okabe wanted.

"Kurisu, this may not be the best time for this, but I need to do this before I lose my nerve." Okabe reached into his pocket, his fingers brushing against the surface of the ring box.

"Okabe, what…" Kurisu started, but was interrupted by a loud noise. It was a loud whooshing sound, similar to the engine of a plane taking off.

Okabe froze in his movements, as Kurisu grabbed his arm, holding on to it tightly, with both of hers being wrapped around his. Slowly, he craned his neck up towards what he knew would be there, with a sense of dread. There was only one thing that it could possibly be. He was too late. They were out of time. A black hole was floating in the sky above them.

Kurisu closed her eyes, increasing her hold on his arm. "I'm scared, Okabe! I don't want to go in there! Please, if you have a plan, protect me!"

"Funny, that's not what you said earlier. You didn't believe I could save you! What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't mean it, Okabe. None of that matters now! I'm begging you, just please do something, anything! I don't want to lose you!" Kurisu was close to tears at this point, beginning to realize that there was no way to stop this. Just when she was finally happy, they were about to be separated again. This time, she had a feeling that it would be for good.

The sound was getting louder, and they had to shout to be heard over the violent winds that were rushing all around them. The winds were picking up, and she could feel it tugging at her body, trying to lift her off of the ground and pull her inside. It only seemed to be after Okabe and Kurisu, so nothing else was being affected.

"Listen, Kurisu, no matter what happens to us, don't ever forget, how much I love you!"

He was getting the feeling that this was it. Based on what he had been told, it was highly likely that he was wiped out of existence for breaking the rules of the worldlines. Kurisu was just a passenger, so it didn't wipe her out right away. Somehow, she was able to hold onto his coat, but he didn't have time to worry about that right now. He had grabbed onto a nearby telephone pole with the arm that wasn't being held by Kurisu, and was holding on for dear life. Kurisu had done the same.

"I love you too, Okabe! I just wish that we could spend more time together, but it looks like this might be the end for us!" She leaned in to share one last kiss with him, as her tears were sucked away into the growing void.

They both knew that they couldn't hold out for much longer. Okabe's hand was losing its grip, and within the span of a few seconds, he lost it entirely. "I'm sorry." His lips mouthed, as he was sucked up into the swirling vortex of darkness. She thought that she saw a small object being sucked up with him, but she couldn't tell what it was, and dismissed it as her eyes being tricked by the light. Since she had been gripping his arm so tightly, his lab coat was pulled off of his body, staying in her grasp.

She was still holding on, but she knew that this thing wouldn't disappear until it got what it wanted. There was no point in her being here without Okabe, so she gave up, letting it take her into its depths. Everything went black, as she lost consciousness.

Now that its mission was completed, the hole collapsed, vanishing with a noise similar to a bubble being popped. Although the citizens of Akihabara had seen the unexplained phenomenon, they didn't remember it, since the worldline was set back to the way it was before it had appeared, to preserve its timeline.

Okabe had also lost consciousness when he came into contact with the black hole, but he had one last thought before it all went black.

" _I never even got to finish my proposal. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I failed her again. Not that it matters much, since it's kind of hard to make up for your mistakes when you are deceased. Goodbye Kurisu, my love."_

After that, the man known as Okabe Rintarou knew no more.


	28. As Long As It Takes

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 28-As Long As It Takes**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

When Kurisu came to, she was lying on her side in the middle of the street. She was a little sore, most likely from sleeping on the cold hard ground. Rolling over onto her back and sitting up, she began to take in her surroundings. It looked like she was somewhere in Akihabara, but that didn't make any sense. It directly contradicted what she knew to be a fact, but she couldn't think of any other place it could be. The last thing she remembered was being sucked up into the black hole. There was no way that she could be in the same place she was before, but it appeared to be the case. She realized that this must be the place that Okabe told her about. He hadn't explained what it looked like to her, so it took her a second to figure it out.

The road seemed to stretch on much farther than one could see with the naked eye. From what she could tell, she was all alone just like Okabe had told her she would be. On the ground nearby, was a familiar object. When her eyes landed on it, she felt a pang of sadness in her heart. This was HIS lab coat. The last remaining piece of evidence that he had ever existed was right here. She picked it up and put it on, as a sudden feeling of cold and loneliness washing over her. As long as she had this close to her, it was like his spirit was there by her side. It was a little big on her smaller frame, but she didn't care.

Kurisu could feel the tears building up, blurring the corners of her vision, but she held them back. She refused to let them fall just yet, knowing that the moment they did, it would be the same as admitting that she had given up. She forced herself to stand, no longer possessing the will to do anything. However, she knew in her heart that he would have wanted her to keep going, even if he wasn't there anymore.

"There HAS to be a way out of here! If there is, then I'll find it." She said. It was more of an attempt to convince herself that it was true, than because she actually believed it. She began walking down the road, hoping that if she followed the path long enough, it would lead her to the exit.

She had no idea how long she had been walking down this road, but she was beginning to feel like there was no end to it. The same buildings surrounded her, and the road still looked exactly the same as it had when she started. She had checked her phone when she had first arrived in this place, but there was no signal and the time read 00:00. Apparently, since this was a void that didn't belong to any worldline, time didn't pass the same as usual, if it did at all. She was also starving, even though she had just eaten before this happened. In the Steins;Gate worldline, a lot of time must have passed by now, and her body was still tuned into it. Because of that, she was hungry when she normally would be in that worldline.

Kurisu didn't want to admit it, but she had known it all along. She stopped walking, and fell to her knees, as the gravity of the situation hit her full force. The coat slid off of her shoulders, and she wrapped it around her, using it like a blanket. She could only outrun it for so long, before it caught up to her, and she had no choice but to acknowledge it. Even if by some miracle she found a way out, nothing would ever be the same. Okabe wouldn't be there, and without him, there was nothing to keep her there.

What was the point of all of this? She had held it back for as long as she could, but she had reached her limit. The dam broke, and all of the tears she had refused to let herself cry came out at the same time. They streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed, screaming out in despair at how unfair and cruel the world could be. Why couldn't she be happy? All she had ever wanted was to spend the rest of her life in peace with Okabe, but that would no longer be possible.

He had made the ultimate sacrifice for her, and there was no way for her to return the favor. The only thing she could do, was wait to die. If her hunger was any indication, then it was possible to starve to death if she was here for long enough. It would be slow and painful, but it was the only thing left for her at this point.

The tears kept coming with no end to them in sight. Just when she thought there was no way that she could have anything left, more came streaming down her cheeks. Some time after that, her head perked up when she heard the sound of footsteps.

She wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to talk to someone, but she couldn't just ignore the first sign she had seen that another person was here. Her eyes were red from all of the crying, and so were her cheeks. Her hair was a mess, and the bags under her eyes were proof that she hadn't slept in a long time. Anyone who saw her would immediately be able to tell that something bad had befallen her. She didn't move from her spot, still wrapped up in Okabe's coat, as the person continued to approach. There was no way to tell what their intentions were, so she was being cautious.

They were getting closer by the minute, so she would know their identity soon. If she had been thinking straight, then Kurisu would have already known who it was, but all the time she had spent here, was starting to get to her. The sound of footsteps stopped directly behind her, and she tensed up, in anticipation of what the person was about to do.

"Who are you? Are you the one who brought me here?" A familiar voice called out.

Kurisu's eyes widened in surprise, as she heard the one voice she had never expected to hear again. "O-Okabe?" She said under her breath, not loud enough for him to hear. There was NO way that it could be him, there just wasn't. He shouldn't be here, but after thinking about it for a minute, she realized that there WAS one way that he could be here. She must have become the future Kurisu that Okabe had met, so this was the moment that he told her about later. This realization was a shock to her, having forgotten about it with all that had happened. Along with it, came the knowledge of what she had to do. She had to warn him about the future in the hopes that he would be able to fix it, just like her future self had done.

"Don't TAKE her, Okabe."

"Who are you talking about? Don't take who?"

Kurisu stood up, allowing the coat to fall to the ground, as she turned to face Okabe. "You know exactly, who I'm talking about."

It was safe to say that this was the last person he expected the mysterious figure to be. Although Kurisu had clearly seen better days, her beauty was still apparent, even when she had been crying.

"K-Kurisu?! What happened to you?" Last time he checked, she should still be back in the Alpha worldline, so how was she here? Not only that, but she looked like she had been through a lot, since the last time he had seen her. He could only guess, at what she had been through up to this point.

"This is what happens if you take me to Steins;Gate with you. If you do that, it only leads to heartache for both of us, trust me. You HAVE to leave her behind for my sake. Please!" She was desperate to make him understand the seriousness of this situation. Deep down, some part of her wanted to believe that he could do it, but it was overshadowed by the part of her that believed there was nothing he could do to change it. The main reason, she was following this line of thinking was due to the fact that this had already happened before, and nothing came out of it.

However, just like she knew he would, he couldn't believe that what she was saying was set in stone. Okabe couldn't accept it, convinced that he could do SOMETHING to change it, and no matter what she said, it wouldn't change his mind. He was too stubborn to give up so easily, especially when it came to anything that involved her. He had already lost her before, and he wasn't going to simply leave the love of his life behind again, without putting up a fight. Before she knew it, he was gone, leaving her alone again, as he traveled back to where she was waiting in the Alpha worldline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being wiped out of existence would have been preferable to what Okabe was going through, since he had regained consciousness. When Okabe opened his eyes, he was confused when he still couldn't see anything. Currently, from what he could tell (which wasn't much) he seemed to be trapped in some kind of void like Kurisu was, except it was a lot worse than hers. At least, Kurisu could see where she was. The space HE was trapped in was pitch black, with no light or any other discernable features to be seen. If there were, then there was no light to see them with. There was one aspect of it that made it a little better though, as Okabe was about to learn.

"How strange. I was certain that I would cease to exist, but it appears that I'm still alive. I'm not sure where this is, though." He wasn't even sure if this could be considered a place, since all that seemed to surround him was a whole lot of nothing. That statement was not meant for anyone else to hear, but it wasn't long before he got a response.

"Your guess is as good as mine." It sounded just like HIS voice, which was impossible, since he hadn't said that.

His eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark, and he could now see a person with their back turned right in front of him. Apparently, it wasn't that the light was completely gone, just that there wasn't much of it. "Who are you?" Okabe already had an idea of who it could be, but he wasn't sure.

"Do you really not remember me? I was just with you not too long ago. Perhaps, this will ring a bell. I helped you get the lightning rod and gave you the power to reach Steins;Gate."

"Kyouma? But, how are you here? I thought you were wiped out of existence!" Okabe had seen it with his own eyes, so this simply wasn't possible. He couldn't make any sense of this.

"That's what I thought too, but we're both here for some reason. From what I heard, you shouldn't be here either, but that didn't stop you." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "As far as I can tell, we're inside your mind. I've heard everything that's been going on outside, but I haven't been able to contact you until now." Kyouma explained.

"I see. That means that you must already know that Kurisu got your power, not me. That's why I don't understand how you got here. Shouldn't you be in her mind, instead of mine?"

"It WOULD make sense. Perhaps, because you and I made physical contact by shaking hands, we became connected. Whatever the case may be, we have bigger problems to deal with." Kyouma reminded him.

Okabe had been a little distracted, so he hadn't given much thought to the real problem he should be dealing with. "That's right! If everything happened the same as it did before, then Kurisu is trapped in that space between worldlines!" Okabe realized. This situation was a lot worse than he had first thought.

"What are you planning to do about it? You can't just leave her there, you know." Kyouma pointed out. "Well, you COULD, but that's not exactly in your nature, is it?"

Okabe's face fell, knowing that he had gotten himself in a big mess that would be hard to get out of. In all likelihood, he probably didn't have much of a chance to make it out of here. "I'm afraid, that there isn't anything I can do." He sighed, heavily. "I'm only one person!" He shouted in frustration.

What could one person do against the Universe itself? He had already seen firsthand, what would happen if you tried to defy fate. This situation was a direct result of that. He might as well, just fade away into the darkness. There was only so much fighting a person could handle, before they were too tired to keep moving forward.

Kyouma frowned. This wasn't going the way that he thought it would when he called him here. Okabe was in a worse state, than he expected him to be. If he didn't do something, then there would be no future at all, for Okabe or Kurisu. He needed to convince him, that he could fix this if he put his mind to it.

"There was a time that you were stronger than this. The Okabe I know, would NEVER give up so easily."

"That was before all of this happened."

Kyouma wasn't going to give up either, confident that he could get through to him if he kept trying. "Whatever happened to your delusions of grandeur? You wanted to be the hero, didn't you? Her knight in a shining lab coat? You're the only one that can save Kurisu, Okabe!"

"The real delusion, was believing that I could ever save anyone. I don't have the power to save myself, let alone the ones I love. She's better off without me."

Kyouma knew that that was just the depression talking, but Okabe was worse off than he thought. "You don't honestly believe that, do you? If you don't save her, then Kurisu will just waste away until she dies of starvation! What part of that, makes you think that she's better off without you?" He wracked his brain, trying to come up with how to say what he needed to. "You may not think that you have the power to do anything, but you do. In fact, you've had it inside you all along, but you sealed it away some time ago."

Okabe's head perked up in interest. "What are you talking about? My time travel won't help me here."

"You know exactly what, or who, I'm talking about. He has the power to achieve the impossible, and if you want to save Kurisu, then you need his help, whether you want it or not." He paused for dramatic effect. He looked over his shoulder at Okabe, and smirked. "It's time to set him free…you have to reawaken 'Hoouin Kyouma'!"

Okabe's eyes widened, in shock. "I can't do that! It would be sheer lunacy to let that madman out again!" He shook his head. "No. I left all of that behind. Besides, what good would that do? Acting like a lunatic, is not going to help me escape the clutches of this darkness."

Kyouma chuckled, shoulders shaking with mirth. The sight unnerved Okabe a bit. "What is it? Do you know something, that I don't?"

"Normally, you would be right. However, I think that I can help you with that. In fact, it may be the only way that I CAN help you. If we become one, then you might just have the power that you need to save your beloved."

Okabe was more than a little confused. "Didn't we already do that? That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Not quite. My spirit is living here in your mind, but we are still very much separate beings. What I'm suggesting, is for me to become a part of you completely. If we use this method, then I would no longer exist here in your mind, but it SHOULD give you enough power to escape from this place."

"I thought you gave all of your power to Kurisu. What power could you still have?"

"I did, but if you were to absorb my spirit, then you could use my life force as more energy." Before Okabe could say anything else, Kyouma continued. "I know that you are about to ask me how more time energy would help you, but I have an answer for that, as well. Your power isn't as limited as you seem to think. Because it is controlled by thought, you could theoretically use it to rip through the fabric of space and time itself, as long as you had enough of it."

Okabe never would have imagined that something like what he was suggesting, could be possible. "So, even though these places were designed to be inescapable as our punishment for breaking the rules, I could use this power to save myself and Kurisu. I'm not sure about this. This is all theoretical anyway, so it MIGHT not even work."

Okabe still wasn't entirely on board with the plan, but Kyouma could tell that he had about reached his limit. If he could just give him one more push, then he would have no reason to refuse. Luck seemed to be on his side, as something just like what he was hoping for happened, although it wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurisu still hadn't moved from the spot she had been in ever since the other Okabe had left, wrapped in his coat. It had his scent on it, and it was the only comfort she had, making her feel a little less alone. Suddenly, she doubled over, as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. It was originating from the hourglass mark, and pulsing throughout the rest of her body. It was like someone was stabbing her repeatedly, with a red-hot knife.

Whatever strength and energy she still possessed, was being stripped away by this pain, and it left her feeling much weaker than before. She fell over onto her back, gasping in agony. She just wanted it all to end, so she wouldn't have to feel this intense pain anymore. From the way she was feeling, it wouldn't be much longer before she got her wish. If something didn't change, then she would be gone. Once that happened, it would be too late for her to be saved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe wasn't feeling much better, experiencing the same type of pain as she was, though the origin point was different. It was as if all of his energy was being stripped away, and he was certain that if he couldn't make it stop it would lead to his untimely demise. He suddenly got the feeling that Kurisu was in trouble, and experiencing an intense pain, as well. He wasn't sure how it was possible to sense something like that, since they had never been connected on such a deep level before, but when he thought back on what had happened so far, it became clear.

When she received the power that was meant for him, they became deeply connected, to the point where it was nearly physical. Just like when he had wondered about the divergence number and his power had told him, these answers floated into his mind, along with the knowledge of something more serious. Now that they were connected, if they were apart for too long, they would get sick and die. Kurisu had come to the same conclusion, on the other side. Okabe had no other option, but to take action if he wanted to save both of them. He assumed that since they were connected mentally, that it would be possible to send her a message, so he made an attempt, though he didn't know if it would work or not. _"Kurisu, hold on just a little bit longer! I'm on my way!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she lay on the ground, continuing to fade away, she heard a voice in her head. _"Kurisu, hold on just a little bit longer! I'm on my way!"_ It belonged to someone that she knew, and it was unmistakable who it was. She knew that it made no sense for him to be inside her head, but hearing his words gave her hope, and filled her with the energy to keep clinging to life for as long as she could. She smiled, in spite of the situation she was in. _"I'll be waiting, Okabe. As long as it takes."_


	29. Reversal of Fate

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 29-Reversal of Fate**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

" _I'll be waiting, Okabe. As long as it takes."_ Her voice floated gently into his mind, as if she had simply whispered it in his ear. This filled him with hope, knowing that she was still alive, and that he had gotten through to her.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" Kyouma wondered, in concern. He was fine a moment ago, but now he appeared to be in a lot of pain.

"I-It's nothing." Okabe forced out through gritted teeth, willing his body to move into a standing position. "We need to hurry! If you're certain that you want to do this, then I accept your offer."

Kyouma was surprised that Okabe accepted it as easily as he did, but he wanted to help, so there was no time to worry about what his reason for doing so was. "All right, let's do it then."

"There's one thing I forgot to ask you, before we do this. How exactly is this going to work?" Okabe had no idea where to begin.

"It's basically, the same as last time. We make contact, and then we become one. The power surge that you feel afterwards, should rouse you from your slumber, and then you will have all the power you need, to use in whatever way you see fit." Kyouma explained, as he slowly approached his host.

"There is no more time, so let's do this!" Okabe paused for a moment, taking the time to slip back into the shoes of his 'Hoouin Kyouma' persona. In true 'Kyouma' fashion, he had to come up with a name for this mission. No, this was now an operation. "Commence Operation: Rise from the Ashes! Code name: Phoenix Revival!" He announced, with a devilish grin on his face.

"Let us begin! I doubt you will need it, but I wish you good luck." Kyouma said, stretching his hand out to Okabe.

"You would be correct. One as magnificent as I, has no use for Lady Luck to shower him with good fortune! With all the skills I have at my disposal, my victory is all but guaranteed! The only things I require are my dashing good looks, and my razor-sharp wit to get through any situation. It would be unwise, for anyone to underestimate me." Okabe was surprised at how easy it was, for him to revert back to his old personality. It had been a while since he had acted this way, but it felt like he had never stopped. "All the same, I shall accept your good wishes. You will always have my gratitude, for what you've done for us."

"It is no problem, at all. Well then, it looks like this is my cue to exit stage left."

With a smile, both of their hands connected, accompanied by a flash of light that engulfed them, leaving the space they were in just as empty as it was, before they had ever been there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a pitch black space much the same as the one he was just in, Okabe's eyes snapped open. The man standing there still looked like Okabe, but he wasn't the same person that he was before. Other than the fact that his body was now glowing in the darkness like a lantern, which came from the hourglass marks on each arm, the changes were mostly internal.

If one were to get close enough to look into his eyes, they would notice the strength and determination that resided within those hazel orbs. It was a common saying that the eyes are like a window to the soul, and it certainly rang true in this case. His eyes were telling a story of hope, strength, and most of all, determination. It was being broadcast straight from his soul, and radiating throughout the rest of his body.

There was so much energy, that his body could scarcely contain it all. It surged out from his pores, creating an orange aura outline that surrounded his very being. Anyone unfortunate enough to cross paths with him in this state, would suddenly find themselves paralyzed in fear. Their knees would buckle, and it would be all that they could do, to avoid falling face down onto the ground. Although it was a powerful asset to have in battle, it had other uses as well. Okabe didn't participate in combat, but what mattered, was that he had this power in the first place. By simply possessing it, he could do what was previously impossible for one such as him.

In this moment, he surpassed the limits of a mere mortal, and ascended to that of a god. He couldn't help but cackle like the mad man that he was, when he thought of all the possibilities of what he could do with his newly gained power. The laws of time and space meant little, in the face of such strength. He could bend them to his will, and do whatever he wanted!

Before he got too carried away with his delusional fantasies, he took a moment to remind himself of the only reason that he had made it this far. The only reason, all of this was happening right now was because he had an important operation to carry out. The love of his life and the only assistant that he would ever accept by his side, was about to starve to death all alone because of his actions. This situation was all his fault, especially since she had warned him about the outcome before he went through with it, but he was too selfish to listen to her plea. She was only where she was currently, because he had wanted her to be there. Regardless of the reason, that was the truth. It was his responsibility to make this right, no matter what it took to do so.

He tried his best to think, though it was hard to focus with the haze of power that was now permeating his mind. It wasn't like a person could have experience, with tearing a hole in space and time. If he could figure out how to do it, that would be one thing, but pulling it off without seriously damaging the Universe, would be another. He would have to do this just right, for it to work. This was the moment where everything either came together, or fell apart.

Using his heart as a guide, he focused with all of his might on Kurisu. Failure was not an option. If she died again, it would be no one else's fault but his own. Once that happened, SERN might as well come and take him away, because as far as he was concerned, his life would be over. He had to make sure that he opened a portal to the right place, so he controlled the flow of his thoughts, hoping that he could accomplish what he needed to.

Okabe made the logical assumption that as long as one had sufficient energy for such a task, it mattered not how they chose to do it, so he got creative, using his imagination to visualize his desired outcome. He closed his eyes, and reached out in front of him with both hands, feeling for the barrier that he imagined would be there. Almost immediately, as soon as he stepped forward, his hands encountered some form of resistance, pressing up against an invisible wall.

He pushing against it with all of his strength, feeling it give way by a tiny margin. It seemed to have a quality to it that could only be described as elasticity, stretching outward once pressure was applied, but not breaking. He was almost certain, that if he were to let up in his assault for even a moment, it would snap back into its original position, as if he had never touched it. It had to have been several minutes by now, but Okabe's progress was almost non-existent. He had barely moved from his spot, and no matter how hard he pushed, the wall wouldn't budge any more than it already had.

With a sigh, he released his hold on the wall, allowing it to snap back into position just like he had suspected it would. This was going nowhere fast, and there wasn't any more time to waste on this method. The boost in power had allowed him to temporarily ignore the fact that death that awaited him, if he didn't finish this in a timely manner, but the effects were starting to return. Even his newfound energy, couldn't postpone the inevitable.

He fought through the pain, using nothing but the sheer force of his will to remain standing. He could only hold out for a little longer, but it would have to be enough. It was time for a new approach, but Okabe wasn't sure what else to do. In his mounting feelings of frustration, he found a new desire. He was beginning, to get the urge to punch something.

Suddenly, he got an idea. It was just crazy enough that it might work, and even if it didn't, he wouldn't be alive to face the consequences. Perhaps, he had been thinking too hard about this whole situation. It was in his nature to do so, and when the stakes were THIS high, it was natural to worry about all the ways something could go wrong. The solution that he had just come up with was simple. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have been physically strong enough to break through the wall with brute force, but these circumstances were anything but.

If he focused the energy into his right arm, he should theoretically, and quite literally, be able to punch a hole in space and time. Once that was done, all he would have to do was hop into the portal that appeared. He wasn't accustomed to physical violence, but he was confident that when it came down to it, he could do what he needed to. The orange energy outline that was currently surrounding his body shrunk down, condensing itself until it only surrounded his right arm. The energy swirled around it, spiraling down into his closed fist, as the brightness of the light intensified. Okabe stared straight ahead, focused on the target in front of him, while he was waiting for his power to finish building up.

He smirked, "All it will take is one. With one punch, I shall break free of this prison, and save my beloved!" Now that he had succeeded in awakening the 'denizen of chaos' that slept in the darkest corners of his mind, it was time to come up with another name for the operation. The Phoenix had been revived, and that name was no longer fitting for this part of the plan. He could feel it, the moment that his power was fully charged. It was time.

"Commence Operation: Reversal of Fate! Codename: Destiny Rewritten!" Okabe debated for a minute, ultimately deciding that an event as important as this, deserved one of his infamous speeches. It was time for the 'Cosmos' to know just who they were messing with.

"Here I stand, at the edge of reality, staring down into the Abyss through the bars of my prison. Caught in a trap crafted by the Universe itself in an attempt to punish me for my transgressions, I plot my escape. I shall shatter the bars of my cage, and take a leap of faith into the unknown. It was a valiant effort, but this is not where I am meant to be, so I must be going!"

He backed up, to give himself enough room to gain the momentum that he would need. Okabe reared back, preparing to throw the hardest punch that he had ever thrown. Suddenly, his body was flung forward on its own, setting the plan into motion. His legs were moving before he even had time to think, being pulled forward by his shining fist, almost as if the energy coursing through his arm had a mind of its own. His fist hit the wall before his body did, stretching it to its limits with the aid of the energy within.

However, it still wasn't enough, and after progressing farther than he had before, he was once again stuck in place. The material that made up the wall was pressed tightly against his skin, having become a texture similar to that of shrink-wrap, as a result of being forced to its limit. He could feel it, knowing that if he were able to go just a little bit farther, then he would succeed.

"Raaaaaaa-ah!" Okabe yelled, focusing his thoughts on Kurisu, and increasing his power through will alone. The energy surrounding his fist increased in brightness and density, giving him the last push that he needed to make it through the barrier.

This last bit of defiance and determination was all that the wall could handle, and a chain reaction began to occur. Before, the wall was something that he could only see in his mind, but now, the result of his hard work could be seen with the naked eye. White lines appeared in the air directly in front of him, rapidly crisscrossing across the room until they formed a circle big enough for a person to fit through. The sound of glass shattering filled the space, as the image collapsed inward, and the shards of the barrier were sucked into the hole that was revealed to be on the other side. This hole was the polar opposite of the black hole that had sucked them into this mess, being a bright white instead.

With a grin, he knew that he had created the exit that he needed. Laughing in his trademark mad scientist manner, he approached his creation. Without giving it a second thought, he took a leap of faith into it, laughing all the way. On the other side, he was met with a nasty surprise. His laughter was cut short by a decidedly unmanly scream, as he entered free-fall. Admittedly, he may have had TOO much faith in his abilities.

It was the first time that he had ever attempted this, so his aim was a little off. Instead of being on the ground, he was above it. Luckily, it wasn't high enough for him to be killed, but there was always the possibility of serious injury if he didn't do something. Unfortunately, his rate of descent was too fast for him to do anything about it, and before he could even find out if he had opened a portal to the right place, he collided with some sort of surface.

Oddly enough, the ground was softer than he remembered, and he could have sworn that he heard it make a rather cute squeak of surprise, upon making contact with it. He blacked out before he could make sense of it all, leaving him both metaphorically and mentally in the dark.

When he regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that the soft surface he had felt before was still there, except it was only supporting his head, and not his body. There was a strange warmth emanating from it too, along with a familiar scent that reminded him of fresh strawberries. He opened his eyes, a blurry shape that was hovering over him slowly coming into focus. It was a woman, and she was staring down at him with concern. He would recognize THAT face anywhere. Who else could it be, but the one he had come to save?

"Okabe! Are you okay?" It was clear that she had been waiting for a while to see if he was hurt, from the urgency in her voice.

"K-Kurisu! What are you doing here?" He stuttered, not believing his eyes. That turned out to be a stupid question, since right after he said it, he realized where this place was. Okabe was lying on the ground with his head in Kurisu's lap, and it was easy to see that this was the void that she had been trapped in. She also appeared, to be wearing his lab coat. It should have been an obvious observation, but nothing was, when you had only just woken up a short time ago.

That meant…so the soft surface was…well, that would explain the squeak he had heard. He realized to his utter embarrassment, that he had not only made the portal too high up, but he had also fallen right onto his girlfriend. On the bright side of things, he could have been hurt if she hadn't been there to break his fall.

She would take that as a yes. It was a relief to know that neither of them had gotten injured. "I'm the one who should be asking YOU that! Where else would I be, but in this prison that you put me in? The only reason I'm even here, is because of you!"

Kurisu hadn't meant to raise her voice at him, but she was more than a little cranky after being put into a hopeless situation, then nearly dying. Luckily, now that the two had been reunited, her strength and energy had returned. The pain was gone, but that did nothing to get her out of the bad mood that she was in. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands, eyes widened at what she didn't mean to say. She regretted it as soon as the words left her lips, and it was clear from the expression on Okabe's face that he was hurt.

He had already been feeling guilty for getting them into this situation, and her saying it right to his face made him feel even worse. He didn't say anything, but he sat up, turning his back on her.

"Okabe…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Kurisu said, quietly.

Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, not trusting her voice to keep from breaking at a higher volume. She had never wanted him to feel like she blamed him for this whole situation, but that's exactly what she had done. She had deeply upset him, and she wasn't sure how she could make it right. Kurisu reached her hand out and placed it on his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him.

"I honestly, didn't mean for it to come out that way, Okabe. You have to believe me!"

There was still no answer, and she was getting desperate to know what he was thinking. Even if he had gotten angry and yelled at her, it would be better than nothing at all. She couldn't tell what was going on in that head of his, and it made her assume the worst. Was it possible that he hated her now? It was beginning to seem like a possibility, but then again, she would have no idea, since he wasn't giving her anything to work with.

"Darling, please! I want to know, what you're thinking. I can't make it right, if I don't even know how you feel about it!"

With a sigh, Okabe stood to his feet, brushing her hand off of his shoulder. The truth hurt, and with it came the loss of most of the motivation he had. He no longer felt like he had the desire or energy to maintain his 'Hoouin Kyouma' persona. Which was fine, since he had only needed it to help him get out of that dark place, anyway. That wasn't to say that it would be gone entirely, just that he would dial it back a bit, and only use it in smaller doses. He could sense that his powered up state wouldn't last much longer, so it was important to get out of here before it wore off. If he let that happen, then there would be no way for them to escape.

"I'm not mad, really. It's the truth, anyway. It's not your fault, if I'm having a hard time dealing with it. To be honest, I was already feeling guilty, but after you said that, I couldn't hide it anymore." Okabe shook his head. "Anyway, it's not important right now. I need to get us out of here, before my new power wears off."

It was then that Kurisu noticed the second hourglass on his arm, and stared at it for a moment in amazement. She wasn't done talking about this, but he made a good point. As much as she didn't want to let it go, it would have to wait until they were back home. She wanted to know about this new power of his, but that could also be saved for later.

"All right, but don't think I've let you off the hook." Kurisu let it go, taking hold of his hand. She would have to be in contact with him or she couldn't go through the portal.

"That's probably, not a good idea." Okabe said, slipping his hand out of her grip.

"Why not?"

"The last time I did this, I was pulled forward at a fast rate, and if I did that while holding your hand, then it would probably dislocate your shoulder. Hmmm…" Okabe tried to come up with some other way, for them to stay connected without hurting her.

There was only one way that Kurisu could think of. "You could give me a piggyback ride. As long as I hold onto you tightly, then I should be fine." She blushed faintly, thinking that it was a little childish, but it seemed like the best option.

Okabe also blushed a bit, but he nodded. "Sure. I suppose, we could try that."

"Oh! I just realized that I forgot to give you your coat back." Kurisu exclaimed, having forgotten until this moment that she still had it on. She had been reminded by seeing his back, and noticing that he was only wearing his gray undershirt.

"I don't mind, if you hold onto it for now. Don't worry about it." Okabe waved it off, not considering it to be a big deal.

With everything taken care of, Kurisu grabbed onto his shoulders and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his body. He grabbed her legs to help support her, and in the end, it was basically like she was giving him a full body hug. Even though he had made the decision to stop acting as crazy as before, he felt like this moment was too important, to let it pass by without giving one more speech. They were about to accomplish the impossible, after all.

He smirked, knowing that he had won this round, and there would be nothing the Universe could do to stop him from leaving.

"Ha! I laugh in the face of those who say, that destiny is something that cannot be changed! As someone who has done so more than once, I can say with absolute certainty, that it CAN be changed. All it takes is someone brave enough to stand tall, and refuse to accept that their future is set in stone. As long as you hold onto the hope that things will get better, the despair that permeates the world will not be able to touch you! My assistant and I, are living proof of that. We stand now, on the precipice of yet another cliff that overlooks the Abyss. Although the Universe says otherwise, it is not our fate to rot in this cell until we meet our end! We will break free from this place, and shape our own fate!"

Kurisu nodded, agreeing with his words, while fighting the urge to roll her eyes. His performance was a little over the top, but she would let him have this moment. It was the least she could do, after how she had treated him earlier. Now that his piece had been said, Okabe began to charge up his power again. This time was a little bit different, though. He couldn't power up his arm, since he was carrying Kurisu, forcing him to come up with another solution. He wasn't confident that it would work, but he had to try.

The light spiraled down the length of his legs, coalescing in the soles of his feet. If he couldn't punch it, then a kick would have to do. While he was doing this, since Kurisu was attached to him, some of the energy transferred to her. He didn't notice since he was focused on channeling the energy into his feet, but she could tell that something had changed.

"Uh, Okabe? What's happening? I just saw some of your energy transfer into me, and now I feel strange!" Kurisu wasn't sure what was going on, but she felt like she was more powerful than before. There was also a green outline of light surrounding her body, but it wasn't as bright as Okabe's was.

"I'm not sure. Do you feel more powerful?" Okabe hadn't been paying attention to what was going on behind him, so he wasn't 100% sure, but he had a vague idea.

"I think so, why do you ask?" Kurisu wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"I believe, that I know what happened. I must have unintentionally, given you the power to help me open the portal. As long as we use our powers together, there shouldn't be any problems." Okabe explained.

Kurisu grinned, glad that she could be of some use to him. It seemed like he was the one who solved all of their problems lately, while she stood on the sidelines helplessly, so this was a welcome change and an opportunity to prove her worth.

"All right! Let's do this! I'll help you in any way I can."

She wasn't sure what to do, so she thrust both arms out in front of her, taking care not to lose her balance without the extra support that they provided her with. The green light from her outline, traveled down her arm and into the palms of her hands. She brought them together so that her palms were touching, with her fingers pointing straight in front of her. The energy condensed at the place where her hands were connected, ready to be used at her command.

It was around that time that Okabe finished his charging as well, and he suddenly took off with no warning, running at breakneck speed. As they traveled toward a destination that she couldn't see, the light swirled around her fingertips, a cone of light forming around the outer edge of her combined appendages. It was as sharp as the point on an arrow, or the tip of a spear. She didn't know how she had managed to get this to happen, but she was confident that this would work. With this power, she could pierce even the strongest of inter-dimensional barriers.

Utilizing the energy stored in his legs, Okabe was able to jump off of the ground, boosting himself to a far greater height than he could achieve normally. Without this power, he could have never left the ground with the added weight of another person on his back. The momentum was stronger than he had expected, resulting in them spinning around a full 360 degrees. This did nothing to hinder the plan though, and he recovered mid-air, straightening their course, so that the point of the shoe on his outstretched foot, would hit the barrier at the same moment that Kurisu's spear of light would. The barrier of time and space was no match for the combined might of their assault, and it shattered instantly on contact, offering no resistance at all.

It shattered just like the last wall had, providing a hole that they could fit through. They had done it, the way to Steins;Gate was open, and they could return to their normal lives. Most of all, this meant that Okabe could finish what he started, before he was interrupted by this whole ordeal. This time, there would be nothing to stop him from proposing to her. They kept their momentum even after shattering the barrier, as they soared through the shards of glass unharmed, ending their flight by sailing straight into the portal.

It wasn't exactly the happy reunion that they had hoped for, but everything would be all right, now that they were together again. As long as Okabe could finish the proposal, the Universe wouldn't be able to bother them again. All that should be left to do now was to make a new memory, which would allow them to stay in that perfect worldline.

That wasn't to say that their adventures would be over, only that they would be of a different sort than they were used to. What Okabe had planned, and what was coming next, was something that he would never see coming.


	30. Where They Left Off

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 30-Where They Left Off**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Beep. Beep. Beep. That was the only sound that Okabe heard, as he once again regained consciousness. It seemed to be something that he was making a habit of, lately. Passing out and waking up somewhere entirely different than where you were before, wasn't exactly the sort of thing that anyone could get used to. This time was just as disorienting as all of the others, since he was currently still stuck in the fog that clouded his mind, before he could remember what series of events had led up to this. It wasn't all that long ago that he had awakened to a similar situation, and it was thanks to that memory that he realized exactly where he was.

Unfortunately, it wasn't somewhere that he had any interest in being. He would recognize those stark white walls that made up the interior of the room, and the small window in the corner anywhere. It was now painfully obvious both figuratively and literally (every muscle in his body was extremely sore) that he was lying in the bed inside of a hospital room. Just like last time, the first thing he did was raising both of his arms to look at the hourglass marks.

" _I don't know what I expected. I should have known that was a one time thing."_

The original mark was the only one that remained. Okabe had figured as much, but he was just making sure. There was no way to repeat what he had just done, though it wasn't like he would ever have a use for that ability again anyway. The hourglass that remained was no longer glowing, reduced to a simple black outline of the shape. This was of course, because he had exhausted all of his resources in that last attack, leaving him with no energy left. It was safe to assume that Kurisu was the same, since she had helped him.

It wasn't that big of a deal, however, since he could always use the tried and true method of walking out into a lightning storm, to get more if he ever needed any. Since he had taken care of all the threats that would require the use of his powers, he was hopeful that in the future there would never be a reason to need them. Now, everyone could see the mark, but it would only look like a normal tattoo.

Okabe scanned the room for any signs of Kurisu, but all he saw were his clothes in the corner, and a table to his left. On the table was his phone like before, except this time, there was something else beside it. To his relief, the box with the ring inside it was there. Even though he had pushed it to the back of his mind with everything that was going on, he had been worried about its whereabouts.

He thought he had seen it get sucked into the black hole with him, but it must have through some miracle, stayed in his possession until he was brought to the hospital. He wasn't sure how such a thing was possible, but he certainly wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. It didn't matter HOW it had gotten here, only that it had in the first place.

After being distracted by the appearance of the ring, he noticed that there was a curtain hanging on the other side of the table. Even though he was far from being an expert when it came to hospitals, Okabe retained enough knowledge about them to know what such a curtain was most commonly used for in this place. This meant that the room was bigger than he thought, since it had been split in half to give another patient their own personal space. He wondered if Kurisu could possibly be on the other side of it, but soon realized how slim the chances were of it being true.

Most of the time, patients were randomly put in a room together, so it was almost always someone that they didn't know. Despite all of that, Okabe dared to hope for one more miracle. After all, the ring had made it back to him intact, so maybe there was a higher chance of her being there than he first thought.

He attempted to call out for her, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. Apparently, using all of that energy had also evaporated nearly all of the water in his body, leaving it dryer than the Sahara desert. This wouldn't do at all. What good was finding Kurisu, if he couldn't even talk to her? Okabe pressed the button to call the nurse, making an attempt to ask her to bring him some water.

Luckily, she seemed to understand, and brought him a cup filled to the brim. Once he had finished that, he felt better, and he asked her what he was doing here, and how long it would be before he could be released. It was obvious, that he didn't want to stay here any longer than he had to.

According to what she told him, a woman had found him and Kurisu unconscious and lying facedown on the sidewalk while she was walking with some friends. The woman that found them, then called the ambulance. She had followed it to the hospital, but once she saw that they were going to be all right, she left without another word. This was before they had time to ask her any questions, like if she knew them or not. Okabe knew for a fact that if she had been one of their friends, then she wouldn't have left so soon, so the woman must have been a stranger.

The only evidence they had of who Okabe and Kurisu were, was the driver's licenses that they both had on them at the time. They were both severely dehydrated not to mention malnourished, and would have most likely not made it, if she hadn't found them when she did. Fortunately, they would only need to keep them there for a few days, at the most. Before he could ask her what room Kurisu had been taken to, she got called off to tend to another patient.

He didn't hear anything on the other side of the curtain, so it was probably safe to assume that whoever was there was sleeping. Okabe was tired of waiting, so he extended his arm towards the curtain, reaching out to move it to the side. What he didn't expect was the amount of discomfort that would cause him, as all of the muscles in his body seemed to scream in pain at the same time.

This was enough to make him wince, pausing for a second to alleviate the pain, before continuing at a slower pace. He succeeded in his goal, only to sigh in disappointment at what he saw on the other side. There was another bed there, but no one was in it. That explained why he hadn't heard anything, coming from that side of the room.

His arm fell back at his side in its original position. After all of that effort, it was a waste. What he didn't realize was though no one was in the bed at the moment, that didn't mean that they weren't ever there. If he had paid more attention to the state of the bed, instead of dwelling on the fact that it was empty, he would have noticed that the sheets were pulled back and slightly wrinkled, as if someone had been in it recently. That person had simply gotten up at some point, disrupting the state of the previously tucked in bed sheets.

The very same person was also in the bathroom, the proof being that the sound of the toilet flushing could be heard a few minutes later. The identity of the person that was staying in the room with him, was about to be revealed. Okabe waited in anticipation, hoping that against all odds it was the person that he most wanted to see. The bathroom door hinges creaked in protest, as it swung open. This was it. The wait was over.

The woman that slowly walked into view looked like it was taking everything she had, just to remain on her feet. Each step was an effort, and if she was in as much pain as Okabe thought she was, then he was amazed that she could even stand at all. She was supporting herself with the metal stand that held the I.V. bag on it, as she pushed it alongside her.

Crimson locks swayed, as she turned her head to glance over at Okabe. She had been awake for a while now, and every time she looked, he was still asleep. Except for this time, that is. Her navy blue eyes widened in surprise as they met his hazel, and a gentle smile graced her tired, but no less beautiful face. She fought the urge to run over and embrace him.

"Okabe!" She exclaimed, wincing a bit as the increased volume reminded her of the soreness that she still felt in her throat. She lowered her voice to a much less painful level, for the next words she spoke. "You're finally awake. I would go over there to you, but I can barely stand as it is."

"Kurisu! Words alone cannot express how happy I am, that you ended up in the same room as I. I'm glad to see that you are alive and well, after our rather stressful and taxing excursion." He smiled back, surprised that his wish had been granted, but still grateful for it.

"I don't think that 'well' is the right word for it, but at least I'm alive. Hold on a sec, I need to get back to my bed before I fall down. We can continue this conversation from there." Kurisu stated, stumbling back over to her bed and crawling onto it, slipping back under the sheets.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that we came out of this without any serious injuries. You saw how the last portal I made turned out." Okabe chuckled.

"I was too, but since we worked together this time, it probably worked better." She paused, before changing the subject. "Looks like we'll be stuck in here, for a few days. Do you think you can keep me entertained, until then?"

"I'll do my best to stave off your boredom, for as long as I can. I shall admit that I'm not the best at holding a conversation, but if it's with you, then I'll try."

"Who knows, by the time our stay is over, I might have grown tired of your company. Do you think it's possible?" Kurisu was only teasing, but Okabe didn't know that. It was a test to see how committed he was to the relationship. What she ended up with was proof that he loved her as much, as he always said he did.

"Perish the thought, my dear. Even if we had to spend weeks or even months alone together, I for one, would never grow tired of your companionship." Okabe stated, filled with such conviction that Kurisu nearly lost control of her emotions. The effect that his words had on her was more powerful, than she ever expected. She couldn't help but be touched, by such a sincere and heartfelt statement. It was a struggle, to keep herself from tearing up.

It should have been obvious after all that he had done for her, but she was still taken aback at the thought that someone could care for her as much as he did. It made her feel good, and her heart swelled with all of the love that she held for him in response.

"I would have thought it would be obvious, how much I love you at this point. Have I not made it clear, Kurisu?" Okabe continued, perplexed as to how she could still doubt it.

"You have, but that doesn't mean that I don't like to hear it. I was just teasing you, you know. I will never get tired of spending time with you, either." Kurisu responded, sincerely. It was then, that she thought of something else that she wanted to bring up again. "Hey Okabe, you never did explain to me how you got all of that power and the second hourglass."

Okabe frowned. "That's true, but we have plenty of time to discuss that, later. Perhaps, once we get out of the hospital."

Kurisu was surprised that he blew her off like that, but there wasn't much she could do, if he didn't want to talk about it right now. What exactly had happened to him, before they met up in the void? She couldn't deny her curiosity about the subject, but it wouldn't do her any good to force him to talk, no matter HOW much she wanted to know. She tried again, bringing up something else that they had left unresolved.

"In that case, what about what I said to you? I didn't mean to yell at you like that. You were trying your best to fix it, and you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry, for being so inconsiderate. Can you please, forgive me?" It turned out that she had put too much thought into something that wasn't as big of a deal to Okabe, as she had assumed that it would be.

"You're already forgiven. I've put it behind me, and so should you. I was never mad at you, in the first place. What you told me was true, so you have nothing to apologize for. It WAS my fault that we were trapped there, and it hurt when it was said out in the open like that. That had nothing to do with me being mad at you, so don't worry." Okabe assured, giving Kurisu the relief that she desperately needed.

"Thank goodness. I've been worrying about that, ever since it happened. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it this whole time." Kurisu breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have that over with.

Now that they had moved past it, everything could go back to normal between them, once they left the hospital. She would never suspect, what was going to happen next. A big choice was to be presented to her, and no matter what she chose, her life would never be the same again.

While she had been talking to Okabe, there was something that she had kept seeing out of the corner of her eye, but hadn't paid attention to it much until now. Some kind of box was lying on the table next to his bed. Once she started paying more attention to it, taking notice of the size and shape of it, Kurisu realized that it must be some kind of jewelry. She stared at in shock, making the connection to what was usually in that same type of box.

While it could have been a simple necklace or a pair of earrings, she was beginning to get the feeling that it was something that held far greater significance. She decided that the best way to find out what it was would be to ask him directly, instead of staring at it and trying to discern its secrets on her own.

"O-Okabe, is th-that what I think it is?" Her voice was less stable, than she expected it to be. Hopeful, but tinged with nervousness. If it was what she suspected it was, then it would let her know that Okabe's feelings were on par with hers. That he wanted to spend the future with her, just as badly as she did with him.

At first Okabe wasn't sure what she was talking about, but as he traced her line of sight to the origin point, he realized that she was looking at the ring box. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't hide it from her and that it wouldn't do any good to lie about what was inside, at this point. He steeled his nerves, preparing himself mentally to say what he needed to.

When it came to something like this, he couldn't afford to mince words. She had to know exactly what his feelings were. It was just Kurisu, and he normally had no problems talking to her, so why was he so nervous? Okabe supposed that it was because, this was more important than anything they had ever seriously discussed before, and there was the possibility that her feelings weren't strong enough to match his in their intensity.

If that were the case, then he would be left all alone, even after he had been through hell and back to save her. If it came to that, and he lost her anyway, then he wouldn't know what to do. Despite all of that, he HAD to try. He didn't come this far, just to call it quits right next to the finish line.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this, you know. I had it all planned out, from what I was going to say, to the location where it would take place. Circumstances being what they are, I'll just have to improvise."

"Okabe, what are you…" Kurisu didn't understand what was happening.

This was going to be a difficult endeavor, but if he was going to do this right, then Okabe had no other choice. He made his way over to the side of the bed and threw the covers back, sliding off of it the best he could. His muscles were telling him how stupid this plan of his was the whole way, but he gritted his teeth, refusing to let the pain stop him. He made it to his feet and lost his balance, as his knees buckled, sending him falling onto all fours.

He reached up to grab the box off of the table, and crawled over to the side of Kurisu's bed. Once there, the hard part was over, and he adjusted himself into the appropriate position for what he was about to do. When he was down on one knee, and supporting himself with the leg that was up, he began to say the words that he had been planning to say before they were taken away from Steins;Gate.

"Before all of this happened, I took you to the Radio Building to say something important. Unfortunately, I never got the chance. I'd like to pick up where we left off." Okabe started, extremely nervous, but not allowing it to interfere with his speech. This was quite possibly the most important moment of his life, and he was determined to keep anything from ruining it.

Kurisu knew what this position meant, and it served as confirmation that his feelings were a match for hers. She stared in amazement, her lips parted in anticipation of what she knew he was about to say. It was almost funny in a way, how just four simple words could change the lives of the couple involved in the conversation that spawned them.

"Kurisu, you changed my life the moment I met you. Although it wasn't until we shared that kiss when I was forced to leave you, that I realized just how much I loved you and how everything had changed. Before, nothing I did seemed to have any meaning to it, but after meeting you, it all meant something as long as I was doing it with you. I never would have imagined that we would be where we are now from where we started, but I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. You mean more to me than I could ever put into words, and I have realized by now, that I can't live without you. I was lost for a long time, but now I have a clear direction for my life to go in, and it's all thanks to you. I know you may think that I'm the one who saved you, but that's not entirely true. You're the one who saved me."

At this point, Kurisu was in tears, unable to stop them from streaming down her face even if she wanted to. Okabe was close to tearing up too, but there was still more to be said. "I have something very important to ask you, and I would appreciate it if you gave me an honest answer." He raised the box up in the air, and popped open the lid, revealing the beautiful ring inside. It was silver in color, with the jewel being black just like the color of Okabe's hair. She was amazed to see that the image of an orange hourglass appeared to be trapped inside of it, though her tears blurred her vision. Kurisu knew that it would remind her of Okabe, every time she looked at it.

"Makise Kurisu, will you be my assistant, not only in the Lab, but for the rest of my life?" Okabe continued, saying it again with even more conviction. "Makise Kurisu, will you marry me?" His gaze was hopeful, but he knew that for whatever reason if she didn't feel the same, that she had no obligation to accept his proposal.

For Kurisu, even though she had known it was coming as soon as he got down there, there was no doubt that this was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She had the answer in her heart, before the words had even left her mouth. "Y-Yes! Of course, I will!" She forced out, having difficulty speaking when she was all choked up.

Okabe had hoped, and maybe even suspected what her answer would be, but it still surprised him. "A-Are you certain? I'm not trying to force…"

"Just shut up, and kiss me, Okabe!" Kurisu bawled, still crying, although they were tears of happiness, of course.

She reached out and placed both hands on either side of his face, pulling him towards her waiting lips. It was the most intense kiss they had ever shared, filled with all of the passion and love that they had for each other. It lasted for several seconds, and once they pulled away, they both were feeling a little light-headed. She held out her left hand for him to put the ring on, and to his relief it slid right on without encountering any resistance. Okabe had guessed what size it should be, and he was glad to see that he had picked one that fit her perfectly.

"Oh, Okabe. It's beautiful!" Kurisu commented, admiring how the engagement ring looked on her finger. She turned back to Okabe, staring lovingly into his eyes. "You have NO idea how happy you just made me. I have no doubt, that this is the best day of my life!" She thought back to before they had left the Alpha worldline. "I've been dreaming of this day for a while now, but I wasn't sure if you loved me as much as I love you, and I didn't want to bring it up, just in case you weren't ready for something like this." She confessed.

"You've made me just as happy, and this is the best day ever for me, as well. I've been planning this for a while now, but I wasn't sure how you would react, so I was a little nervous about it. This was actually, the plan for the new memory that I couldn't tell you before. It would have spoiled the surprise, you see." It was highly uncomfortable being in the floor like this, and while he didn't want to leave her side, his bed was only a few feet away. "I hope you understand, if I move back to my bed now. This is highly uncomfortable." Okabe explained, with a small frown of discomfort.

Kurisu's eyes widened, having forgotten for a moment in all of the excitement that he was still on the floor suffering. "Of course, that's fine. Even if you're over there, we can still talk."

A few minutes later, Okabe was back under the covers in his bed. He put the box back on the table where it was before, although it was now empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a while since the nurse last came to check on them, so she showed up soon after that. When she entered the room, the first thing she noticed was that the curtain had been moved, and assumed that Okabe was the one who had done it. She wasn't aware that the two knew each other as well as they did, and she thought that maybe he had been bothering Kurisu.

"Ma'am. Has this man been bothering you? Do you know him?" She asked, in concern. It was her responsibility to make sure that all of her patients were in a comfortable environment, and she didn't want anything to make them uncomfortable.

Kurisu's face lit up, with a bright smile that stretched from ear to ear. She beamed with pride, at what she was about to tell this woman. "He hasn't been bothering me, at all. As for whether I know that man over there or not, let me just say this. Okabe Rintarou is my fiancé, and I couldn't be more proud of it!"


	31. A Chance Encounter With Fate

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 31-A Chance Encounter With Fate**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The nurse was surprised to learn of this, and stated how lucky they were to end up in the same room. Most of the time, even if someone was related, they could be several rooms apart, at least. Before she left, she insisted that 'Lady Luck' must have been smiling down upon them. Okabe seriously doubted that this was the case, but there was always the chance that he was wrong. Although he had been dealing with a lot of trouble recently, he had still accomplished what he set out to do, so for all he knew it could be the truth.

After all, by some miracle he was able to make it through this catastrophic mess and something good came out of it, which he still didn't understand. If some all-knowing deity WAS up there calling the shots, then he sure played a mean game of chess. How anyone could put someone through all of this hardship, and still manage to allow him to get a checkmate at the end, was a mystery to him.

Once Kurisu and Okabe were left alone, he thought about another mystery that he didn't understand. It wasn't something that was really all that important compared to the other mysteries that he had needed to solve in the past, but there wasn't much to do in this hospital, and it was something interesting to think about. Who was the woman that found them? Was she nothing more than a kind-hearted stranger that had helped them out of the goodness of her heart, or someone that he had met before? Okabe knew that Kurisu probably wouldn't know who it was any more than he did, so he kept it to himself, mulling the information over in his mind. That was the plan anyway, until Kurisu broke the silence.

"If we're thinking about the same thing anyway, why don't we just talk about it?" Kurisu mentioned casually, as if it wasn't really a big deal.

"What? How did you…" Okabe couldn't hide the shock he felt from her sudden statement.

"I know, I know. You want to know how I can tell what you were just thinking, right? Don't act so surprised, Okabe. Did you already forget that we're connected, both in spirit and mind?" Kurisu couldn't believe that he had forgotten something like this. It had already happened back in the void, but he was acting like this was the first time.

"Er…it's not that I forgot, just that I didn't know it was still possible. The only time we heard each other's thoughts, was when we encouraged each other not to give up back in the void. I'm not even sure how we did that, either. The point is that it shouldn't be possible at all, without the time energy that we used to have. All of it was drained from us, so that we could use it to escape! By all accounts, any connection that we gained from it, shouldn't exist anymore." Okabe didn't know what to make of this new development.

"You're right, I'll give you that. It DOESN'T make any sense. However, the fact remains that I could tell what you were thinking about just now, and by that, I mean that I actually heard your thoughts. It sounded just like you had said them to me out loud, but I know you didn't. You wanna know what I think, Okabe?"

"I'm rather interested to hear this. What DO you think?" Okabe asked, in curiosity.

" _I think that there must still be time energy running through our veins. It's not enough to show up on the hourglass, but it IS enough to maintain the connection that we formed. We can't use our powers, obviously, but it makes us sick if we stay away from each other for too long, and it allows us to read each other's minds."_ Kurisu spoke, although anyone who wasn't Okabe, would think that she hadn't said anything at all. None of what she had just said could have come out of her mouth, since her lips hadn't moved an inch.

To say that Okabe was caught off-guard was an understatement. He had been looking straight at her, but could scarcely believe what he had just witnessed. Now he understood what Kurisu meant about hearing his thoughts, since he had just heard hers as if she was speaking out loud to him. It made his body tingle with a warm, pleasant feeling that relaxed him, as her voice floated into his mind on a gentle breeze of comfort.

It made him feel like they had truly become one in heart, mind, and soul, able to communicate as easily as breathing. They could have full conversations that no one else would ever know about, and the thought of such a deep bond with one person was a welcome one. There was no other person that he would rather share such an amazing gift with. He still didn't understand it, but he had no choice but to believe her words, since it was all they had, and it seemed like the explanation that would make the most sense.

It was then that he came to a horrible realization. If she could just read his mind whenever she wanted to, then Kurisu might find out all of his secrets. How could he ever hide anything from her, when she could hear anything that he might think about? Luckily, it was an ability that could be switched on and off, but that didn't mean that it would keep her from finding out something she was never supposed to know. As expected, by trying his hardest not to think about what he hadn't told her, his mind was filled with such thoughts. There was one, in particular that stood out more than the others. This was the only thing he had really kept from Kurisu, but this was a big one. It wasn't anything TOO major, but it was still something that he had left out on purpose.

Since Kurisu had just used her ability to send her thoughts to Okabe, it was still active, and she learned about what he hadn't told her. The whole scene played out in her mind like a movie, as if she was there to experience this memory of Okabe's. He watched as the expression on Kurisu's face morphed into a frown, and he knew that she had seen what he was thinking about.

He should have never kept it from her in the first place. If he had told her right after it happened, then he wouldn't have to be worrying about it now. "I'm sorry, Kurisu. I should have…" He started to apologize, but it turned out that he didn't need to.

As Kurisu finished watching the memory, she smiled and laughed a little. After seeing the whole thing, and knowing how Okabe had acted throughout it, there was no way she could be mad. He hadn't done anything wrong, aside from hiding this from her. What she had just seen was Okabe's memory of the night that he had gone to see Faris, and rode back in her limousine.

"I can't believe she tried to seduce you! She actually thought that would work?" Kurisu knew that Okabe would never try to cheat on her, so she couldn't help but find this situation funny.

"You mean, you aren't angry with me?" Okabe couldn't believe it. This was going better than he ever imagined that it would.

"I AM a little disappointed in you for not telling me, but it's not that big of a deal. I might have been a little more aggravated with you if you had told me back then, but not now. If I hadn't seen it first hand, then I might have been more worried about it, but I know that you didn't do anything wrong. I trust you, and I'm proud of you for how you treated the situation. Let's see…how did you describe it? Oh, right. 'Relations'. If you had actually accepted her offer, then I would have definitely assumed that you had 'relations' with her, or at the very least, I would have suspected it." She smiled at him, putting any lingering fear or worry that he still had to rest. "You know me so well, Darling."

"Of course I do, my dear. After being together so long, it would be strange if I DIDN'T know you as well as I do." Okabe was relieved that it was over, and that it had gone over pretty well, all things considering. Now, it was probably time to get back to what they were going to discuss originally, before getting sidetracked.

"So, about the girl." Kurisu brought it up before Okabe had a chance to.

"What about her?" Okabe returned, not sure what she wanted him to say.

"Do you have any idea of who she might be?" Kurisu inquired, hoping that he knew something she didn't.

"Honestly? I don't have a clue. The nurse didn't exactly give us much to go on, and without at least a description of what she looked like, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to even hazard a guess." Okabe admitted.

"I WILL say that the odds of it being one of our friends is pretty slim, since they wouldn't have left us so soon after they arrived, unless it was some kind of emergency. Another reason I say that, is the fact that if it were someone in our group of friends, they would have told the others by now. Not one of them has shown up to visit, called us, or sent us a text. It's probably safe to assume that they have no idea that we are here." His reasoning was sound, Kurisu had to admit. She accepted it as a strong possibility, at least, until they learned the truth.

She knew that worrying about it wouldn't do any good, and after all of the excitement that she had experienced, from her surprise engagement to the conversations they had been having, Kurisu was feeling spent energy-wise. They both decided that a nap couldn't hurt, since, although they didn't want to admit it, their bodies were still in pretty rough shape. Okabe and Kurisu would need all the rest they could get, if they wanted to get better as fast as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At some point later, Okabe jumped awake upon hearing the noise of the door being opened. Normally, that wouldn't have been enough to bother him, but whoever had opened it did so with too much force, causing it to bump against the wall. It could have just been a nurse coming in to check on them, but for whatever reason, Okabe was getting the feeling that it was someone else. And whenever he got a feeling about something, it usually turned out to be right.

He kept his eyes closed, staying as still as possible, so they wouldn't know that he was awake. While he hated to say it, there was always the possibility that this person wasn't friendly. The door closed, and the sound of footsteps got closer, coming to a stop right by his bed. Okabe cracked his eyes open halfway, trying to sneak a peek at who it was. His vision was still blurry from sleep, but a familiar face was leaning over the bed and looking down at him. His eyes opened all the way, as he gasped in surprise. This shouldn't be possible. His eyes must be playing tricks on him, because the woman standing there couldn't have been who he thought it was.

"S-Suzuha? Is that you?" Okabe mumbled, half-awake. His foggy mind couldn't make sense of what was happening.

"I'm sorry. You must have mistaken me for someone else. It's kind of funny that you used that name specifically, though. I always thought that if I had a daughter one day, I would name her Suzuha." The light-hearted reply that he got back from her shattered the illusion.

He knew that voice, and it didn't belong to Suzuha. The image cleared up, and he saw who it really was. Although she had the same brown hair and chartreuse green eyes, it was only someone who looked similar to her, and there was a good reason for that. This woman was Yuki Amane. In the future, she was both Daru's wife and Suzuha's mother. This was the woman that he assured his friend was out there for him, but he wasn't sure what she was doing here. Okabe glanced over to Kurisu, wondering how she was handling this, but her back was to him, and it appeared that she was still asleep.

"Yuki! What are you doing here?" Okabe asked.

"You must be Okabe, right? I just came to see how you two were doing." Yuki responded.

"How do you know my name?" If Okabe wasn't already suspicious of her, then he certainly was now. In this worldline, they had never met, so how did she find out about him?

"I could ask you the same question, but I'm pretty sure that I already have the answer. Mayuri has told me about you before plenty of times when we were hanging out, and I assume that she has also told you about me, since you know my name." If Yuki was bothered by the fact that Okabe was suspicious of her, then she didn't show it.

"Yes, she has. However, that doesn't explain how you knew where I was, when none of my friends did. They haven't even come to visit or check up on us, so why are you here?" Okabe's suspicions had been cleared for the most part, but he wasn't going to let up just yet.

She laughed, lightly. "That's simple. I'm the one who found you and that girl over there. What was her name again? 'Curvysu', or something like that. Mayuri just called me a few days ago, to tell me about her. So, you can imagine my surprise when I found you two on the sidewalk." Yuki explained.

Okabe now realized what had happened, and he was glad to solve the mystery of who had helped them. He had to admit that Kurisu's body DID have some nice curves, but that didn't change the fact that it wasn't her name. If Kurisu had been awake to hear that, she wouldn't have liked it, either.

"I greatly appreciate what you did for us. I thank you for that, but let's get something straight. Her name is Kurisu, not Curvysu. I don't want you to accidentally call her that, and make her mad. She has quite the temper sometimes, and if she had heard that, she wouldn't have been very happy." Okabe warned.

"Heard what?" Kurisu asked, sleepily.

She turned over so she could see what was going on, and frowned. Forgetting about that, she focused her gaze on the mysterious woman that was standing by Okabe's bed and talking to him. There was something about her that she didn't like, and she instantly felt a bit of jealousy swell up inside her. She had no idea what those two had been doing or how long that woman had been there, but she had to let her know about the special connection that she and Okabe shared. He was hers, and no one else could take him from her. She couldn't let this happen, so she decided to assert her dominance.

Okabe and Yuki turned to look at Kurisu, upon hearing her voice. Now that she had her attention, she could say what she felt like she needed to. "Listen. I don't know who you are, but if you think you can take Okabe away from me, then you're sorely mistaken. Okabe is MY fiancé, and I won't let you touch him!" Kurisu threatened, menacingly.

She wasn't sure what had come over her, since she had never felt like doing anything like this before. Unbeknownst to her, she was feeling this way because she had just gotten engaged to Okabe earlier, and she didn't want anything to ruin it, so she was being a little possessive.

Okabe's mouth fell open in shock, never expecting Kurisu to react in such a way, since she had never done anything like this before. Yuki took a step back, feeling the effects of the threat settle in her bones, chilling them like the cold of winter. She was definitely feeling uncomfortable now, with the malicious aura that she could feel radiating towards her from Kurisu. Still, she would try her best to remedy the situation that had come about from a simple misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you two were engaged. However, even so, you've got it all wrong. I wasn't trying to steal your man away from you, or anything dramatic like that. I'm only here, because I wanted to check up on you two. After all, I AM the one who made sure you got here." Yuki pointed out, flatly.

Kurisu looked over to Okabe, confusion in her gaze. _"Okabe, is this really the woman who saved us? Is she someone you know? It's just that, you two seemed to be talking a lot for total strangers."_ She didn't want to offend the woman any more than she already had, so she sent her thoughts to him.

" _Yes, she is. Kurisu, meet Yuki Amane. She's Daru's future wife, and the mother of Suzuha. She apparently found us while she was with some friends, and she called the ambulance to come get us. She doesn't know me in this worldline, but I met her in one of the other's."_ Okabe explained, mentally.

" _So, what you told Daru was true? I can't believe that there actually IS someone out there for him! I thought you were just encouraging him. There's one thing I don't understand, though. What does someone like her, see in him?"_ Kurisu was surprised, to say the least.

" _I haven't the foggiest. Perhaps we see him as a broken down computer in the junkyard, while she sees him as the supercomputer he could one day be. It's probably something like that, anyway."_ Okabe joked, trying hard not to laugh. If he suddenly did that, then Yuki would think something was up.

" _Yeah, I guess you're right."_ Kurisu was struggling not to laugh already, and seeing Okabe doing the same, only made it harder.

Yuki was looking back and forth between them in silence, trying to figure out what was going on with those two. It almost seemed like a whole conversation was being conveyed between them, through their gazes.

Kurisu sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to blow up on you like that. I appreciate what you've done for us, as well. I didn't mean to seem ungrateful, or anything."

Yuki waved it off. "It's fine. I understand how it must have looked to you." She smiled, sweetly. "I'm just glad to see that you two are feeling better. The only reason, I left so fast before was because I had something important to do. I came back, as soon as I could." She turned around, preparing to leave. "I better get going. Oh, by the way, I called Mayuri and told her what was going on. She said that your other friend Daru would be coming with her, and that they were headed this way. I'm sure that she told your other friends, and they'll be coming to see you soon, since they know where you are now."

"Hey, wait! You don't have to leave so soon." Okabe assured, attempting to stop her.

She looked back over her shoulder at him, and shook her head. "No, it would be better if I wasn't here when your friends arrive. I'm afraid that I'd just get in the way." Yuki glanced briefly at Kurisu, before heading towards the door.

Okabe turned to Kurisu, with an eyebrow raised in confusion. There was no need to make such a big deal out of the situation, and he wasn't sure what had caused her to blow up all of a sudden. It wasn't like her. "Good lord, woman! That was a bit of a mood swing, wasn't it?" He spoke quietly, so that Yuki wouldn't hear them as she was walking away.

Kurisu's cheeks flushed pink, and she looked away from him in embarrassment. "I didn't meant to, it just kind of happened. I'm not sure what brought it on, but I'm sorry. I certainly, wasn't trying to drive away your friend. At least, I don't THINK I was." She admitted, sheepishly. The truth of the matter was, that she had lost control of her emotions for a moment, and she had no idea what she had been thinking during that length of time.

Yuki had stayed too long, and right as she reached the door, someone knocked on it.

"Okarin! It's Mayuushi and Daru!"

"Come in!" Okabe answered, forcing Yuki to step back, as the door swung open.

Mayuri and Daru entered the room. Well, Mayuri entered, anyway. Daru was right behind her, but he froze on the spot, when he noticed Yuki standing near the entrance. Yuki froze as well, ending with them both staring into each other's eyes. Okabe grinned, realizing what was happening. Mayuri was lost, but Kurisu understood after what he had told her earlier. Okabe and Kurisu looked at each other with matching grins, knowing that they were witnessing the start of something that was meant to be.

"H-Hi…" Daru stuttered, having never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. He was blushing, embarrassed at his inability to talk in the presence of such a beautiful woman. She had stolen that ability, the moment that he had first seen her.

"H-Hello…Daru, right?" Yuki was also blushing, but she was doing better than Daru, at least. She had never seen anyone quite like Daru before, and she wasn't exactly sure what to say to him.

Daru, in his flustered state, chose not to question the fact that she already knew his name, despite this being their first meeting. "T-That's right. What's yours, miss?"

"I'm Yuki. It's nice to meet you, Daru." Yuki smiled, brightly, blush still present on her cheeks.

Daru's heart instantly melted at the sight of her smiling face, and a goofy grin spread across his. _"Somehow, I have to find a way to make her mine."_

He couldn't afford to mess up this chance to have something good in his life. "Yuki. A beautiful name, befitting of a lovely lady like you." He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the top of it.

Yuki was a bit overwhelmed in the presence of such a charming gentleman, and she wasn't sure what to do. She was so embarrassed, that her face was getting redder by the minute. She was afraid that if she didn't secure an escape route soon, she would overheat like a computer would, if it was pushed to its limits.

"Oh my. Um, I should really get going." She pulled her hand out of his grip, and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

The girl leaned against the door, attempting to catch her breath. Her heart was beating fast, and she didn't know what to make of such an encounter. Somehow, she knew in her heart that their meeting was meant to be, and she honestly wouldn't mind seeing him again, sometime in the future. For now, though, she needed to get out of here. Yuki began walking down the hallway at a relatively fast pace, wondering what the meaning was behind that strange encounter that she just had.

She smiled to herself. _"So that's Daru, huh. I hope I get to see him again."_ Yuki was left alone with her thoughts, as she continued down the hallway.


	32. Taking A Chance On Love

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 32-Taking A Chance On Love**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Daru watched the door shut behind her, and sighed. "Why does this always happen to me? Did I say something wrong? I MUST have, why else would she run away like that?"

Okabe could see that his rotund friend was feeling discouraged, so he attempted to cheer him up, hoping that it would bring Daru closer to getting together with Yuki. "What are you doing, Daru? Are you really going to just let her walk away like that? If you do, you may never see her again. If you go right now, you can still catch up with her!"

"I'm not sure what's really going on, but it looks like you two like each other a lot from the way you acted just now! You should go for it, Daru!" Mayuri agreed.

"From what I saw, I'm certain that she likes you, as well. I'd advise you to take this chance, Daru. You may never get another one." Kurisu also agreed.

"Right! I'll be back after I talk to her!" Daru exclaimed, full of fighting spirit that came from the support and encouragement of his friends. They believed in him, and thanks to that, he could believe in himself.

He left the room as fast as he could, hoping against all odds that just this once, it was possible for a fat man to catch up to a significantly skinnier woman. There she was, getting into the elevator! From the looks of it, no one else was in there with her, so this would be the perfect chance to get some alone time for him to talk with her.

Daru was almost out of breath, when he arrived. " Wait! Hold the door!" He wheezed. Luckily, Yuki heard him. Her eyes widened at his sudden appearance, but she pushed the button, just before the doors closed.

He squeezed through the gap between them, successfully making it into the elevator. To say Yuki was surprised to see him, was an understatement. When she said that she wanted to see him again, she wasn't expecting it to be so soon. "Um, Daru, what are you doing here? It's not that I don't want to see you, but I thought you were visiting with Okabe."

"That can wait. I just couldn't let you get away, without telling you how I feel. Sorry, if that makes me sound like some kind of creeper." Daru rubbed the back of his neck. It was a habit of his when he got uncomfortable or nervous.

Yuki giggled, and the sound was pleasing to Daru's ears, similar to music. "Don't worry, I don't think you're creepy at all. In fact, I think you're really sweet." She had accidentally said that without thinking, and she realized that she might have just made the situation more awkward that it already was, if that was even possible. "Sorry, if I just made it weird. You, uh, actually weren't supposed to hear that." She was blushing now, and he was too.

"No, you didn't. It's fine. Listen, Yuki. I was wondering if you would like to go out and get coffee with me sometime." He was sweating enough to fill several buckets. He wasn't sure what he would do, if she said no. It had been a long time since he had tried to ask a girl out, so he was definitely nervous.

Yuki looked away, feeling a bit unsure. She didn't know how she felt about him yet. This all seemed a bit sudden, and she didn't know how she should respond. "I don't know…"

Daru was feeling a little desperate. She hadn't said yes, but she also hadn't said no yet, so there was still a chance that he could convince her. "I know, you felt it too."

She looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?" Yuki was feigning ignorance, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"Back at the room, when I looked into your eyes, I felt something unlike anything I had ever felt before. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it was like I felt a connection to you. I think it was fate for us to meet. I could see that you felt it too. It was written all over your face." Daru was speaking the truth. He was certain of it.

Yuki could tell that she had been caught. He was 100% right. "What do you think that feeling was?" She asked, softly.

Daru looked straight into her eyes, and she stared back, trapped within his gaze. In the cramped space of the elevator, there was no escape. She was cornered. "I don't know, but I'd like to find out." He said, in the smoothest voice he could talk in.

Yuki gulped, feeling a little nervous from the intensity and honesty present in his gaze. "If I'm being honest with myself, I would like to find out too." She admitted, shyly.

Daru was surprised that it had actually worked. "Does that mean…"

Yuki smiled, gently. "Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you! When do you want to do this?"

Daru hadn't thought that far ahead yet. He was so focused on getting her to agree to it, that he didn't plan out what would happen next. "Uh…to be honest, I didn't expect you to say yes." He grinned, sheepishly.

Yuki laughed, rolling her eyes a bit, at how goofy he was. "I guess, I should have expected that. How about this: we meet at the 'Star Nook' in Akihabara at 8:00. Are you free, tomorrow morning?"

Daru nodded. "Yeah, I can meet you then."

"All right then, that sounds good to me." Yuki smiled, sweetly.

The elevator doors opened, and she was about to step out, when she realized something. "I almost forgot about this. Here, give me your phone for a second."

Daru complied, watching as she added her number to his contacts. Yuki handed it back to him, making sure to get his number and add it to her phone. "There. This way we can contact each other, and stay in touch." She exited the elevator, stopping once she did, and turning around to face him. "I'm looking forward to it, already. See you tomorrow, Daru!" She smiled brightly, waving to him, before she left the hospital.

Daru waved back, smiling at her. "I'm looking forward to it, too. See you tomorrow, Yuki!"

With that done, he rode the elevator back up to the floor where Okabe's room was. He still couldn't believe that this was really happening, he felt that it was like a dream come true. And to think, none of this would have ever happened, if his friends hadn't encouraged him. That's how he saw it, anyway. _"Man, I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them the good news! This is one of the best days of my life!"_ He frowned, muttering under his breath. "Not that there's much competition for that category."

Okabe and the others knew that he could do it, so it came as no surprise that he had managed to score a date with Yuki. By the time he made it back, Mayuri was asking what had happened to them. This was something that Daru was also curious about. When their friends had vanished for several days and suddenly showed up again in such a rough state, it was natural for them to wonder about what had happened.

Okabe had expected this outcome, since he had never told the Lab members about the danger that was approaching. There was no getting out of it now, so he would just have to explain what had happened. Daru's mouth was open the whole time in amazement, not understanding how they had survived, but recognizing how awesome his friend really was. Mayuri was just glad that they were still alive.

"Man! I still can't believe that Hoouin Kyouma came back to help you! I just wish that I had been there to see it. Has he really returned?" Daru was excited at the possibility of his friend's old personality making a comeback. He had always enjoyed his silly antics and over the top schemes.

"I'm afraid not, Daru. I can't really handle him, anymore. If he DOES make an appearance, then it will only be in small doses. It's not like we will need him, since that should be the last time we ever have to deal with time travel."

"I understand where you're coming from, man. That doesn't mean that I'm okay with it, though." Daru was obviously a little disappointed.

"What I don't understand…" Mayuri started, but then she decided to rephrase it. "Well, there's a lot of things I don't understand, but one of them stands out. A lot of the stuff that's related to time travel goes over my head, so you can correct me if I'm wrong, but won't the black hole just come back? If you didn't get to finish creating the new memory that would allow you to stay, then can't it still take you away?" She was worried that they were in danger, but she didn't know that the problem had already been resolved.

"There's no need to worry, Mayuri. I already had the same thought, and that particular problem has already been taken care of. If you look at Kurisu a little closer, at her hand specifically, then you will see what I mean."

Mayuri walked over to the side of Kurisu's bed and Kurisu held up her hand, allowing the girl to see what he meant. There was a ring on her finger. It was a familiar sight to Mayuri, since she had been there when Okabe picked it out. "Oh my gosh! Does that mean…" She looked back and forth from Kurisu to Okabe in excitement.

Kurisu beamed with pride, as she did whenever her relationship with Okabe was brought up, and she was especially proud now that they were engaged. "That's right! Okabe and I are engaged!"

"I just proposed to her this morning. That created the new memory that will allow us to stay here." Okabe grinned, proud that he was able to have Kurisu as his fiancée.

"Congratulations, Okabe! Good job, man." Daru said, with a grin. He was proud of the fact that his friend had found someone as beautiful as Kurisu to be with.

"I'm so happy for you guys! I can't believe that you're already engaged! I know that it's still a long time from now, but can I be your 'Maid of Honor'?" Mayuri jumped up and down, not able to contain the excitement she had for her friends.

Kurisu smiled. "Of course, you can, sweetie."

"Only if Daru agrees to be my 'Best Man'." Okabe grinned, certain that his friend wouldn't refuse.

"Of course, I will! I won't let you down, Okabe!" Daru saluted, in his usual goofy manner.

"When's the wedding, you two?" Mayuri asked.

"Well, we haven't thought that far ahead, since we only just got engaged. When do you think we should have it, Okabe?" Kurisu looked over to her fiancé, wondering what he wanted to do.

"I'm not sure. How do you feel about March?" Okabe offered, watching her to gauge her reaction.

Kurisu frowned, having wanted to get married as soon as they could. She didn't want to have to wait any longer, than she had to. She thought of a way to convince him, and decided to use her secret weapon. She pouted, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please, Okabe. Can we have it sooner than that? Could we have it in January? I want to be your wife, as soon as possible!"

Okabe couldn't deny how adorable she looked, and he was finding it hard to resist her. She was too cute when she was making that face. He wanted them to have plenty of time to plan the wedding, but it shouldn't be that big of an affair, so they should still have time if they did it at the end of January. It was almost Christmas, so that would give them the rest of December, and most of the next month to plan it.

"All right, fine. How about January 21st?" He offered again. This time, it was much better received.

"That sounds perfect, thank you. You're the best, Darling!" Kurisu cheered, wishing she could kiss him or at least hug him, but she couldn't. She was looking forward to getting out of the hospital. Okabe felt the same way. He couldn't wait, to hold her in his arms once again.

Not long after that, Mayuri and Daru had to leave, and both of them wished him good luck on his date. Daru was nervous about what would happen in the morning, but Mayuri assured him that she would help him get prepared for it.

Okabe and Kurisu were left alone, once again. It was late by the time their friends were gone, so they got ready to go to bed and settle in for the night. As they were drifting off to sleep, Kurisu turned to look at Okabe, untold excitement in the depths of her gaze.

"I'm really looking forward to our wedding, you know. I can't wait until I'm officially your wife, Okabe!"

Okabe had turned to look over at her when she started talking, and he answered her with the same level of excitement if not more. "Believe me, I'm looking forward to it just as much. I am finding it hard to wait until I can officially be your husband, Kurisu!"

They had been dreaming of this day ever since he was forced to leave her behind, but it was nothing more than that, just a figment of imagination. They had both known it could never come to pass, but it was a nice thought. Now, it was finally about to become a reality, and they would get the happy ending that they had always desired, but never thought they could have. It was like they were little kids again, dreaming of how bright their future would one day be. Okabe and Kurisu were overflowing with excitement, and giddy about what was coming in the very near future.

Okabe wanted to climb to the nearest rooftop or mountain (it didn't really matter as long as it was a high place) and sing about the happiness he had found. Kurisu wanted to join him and they could hold hands, while they danced and sang down the street. She would even be willing to sing in the rain, as long as he was with her. Of course, they would never actually do these things, lest they be given a one way ticket to the loony bin, but their joy was so immense, that they felt like they could.

They drifted off to sleep, visions of their wedding ensuring that they had pleasant dreams. The rest of their friends came by to see them the next day, and the doctor informed them that they would be released the following day. Okabe and Kurisu were happy to hear that they would be out of there soon. The beds weren't very comfortable, and they were looking forward to getting back to the apartment.

It wasn't long before the day finally came, and they were free to go home. The sun was already down when they were released, but that did nothing to dampen their collective good mood.

Okabe was glad to get to stretch his legs once more, walking out of the hospital with Kurisu at his side. He breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be breathing in the crisp night air. "I for one, am enjoying our newfound freedom."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Okabe. This is much better than being stuck in a bed all day." Kurisu agreed.

Okabe looked around, noticing that there seemed to be a lot of couples out and about. They all appeared to be taking a holiday stroll, admiring the Christmas lights strung up all around town, and simply enjoying each other's company. Kurisu must have noticed the same thing he did, since she spoke up a few minutes later.

"Hey, Okabe." Kurisu said, getting his attention.

"What is it, Kurisu?" Okabe asked, curiously.

"Would you mind, if we didn't head home right away?" Kurisu seemed to be a little nervous, for some reason.

"Of course not. Was there something that you had in mind?" Even though he had been looking at the same thing she had, it hadn't dawned on him what she was getting at just yet.

The crimson-haired woman hesitated for a moment, her cheeks reddening a bit. Whether it was from the cold or embarrassment, Okabe couldn't tell. She sighed, never having been good at this sort of thing. Letting her true feelings be known and showing her more vulnerable side to him, was still not something that she was used to. Even so, she knew that the best thing to do was to get it over with. He couldn't give her an answer, if she never asked him about it.

She looked up at him, pleading with her gaze. "The truth is, I did have something in mind. Um, this is really embarrassing…" Her face was getting redder by the second. Kurisu took a deep breath, preparing to force out the words that she needed to say. "Can we go look at the lights, like all those couples are doing? Will you please, go with me to see them?" She held out her hand for him to grab, so that they could hold hands while they looked around.

Okabe couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how cute she was being, even though he knew that it was unintentional on her part. "Kurisu, if you want to spend time together, it's not that big of a deal. I don't care what we're doing as long as I get to be with you, so the answer is yes."

Kurisu's grin was wide enough to cover her whole face, as he reached out and grabbed her hand, interlocking his fingers with her own. She stayed as close to his side as she could get, while they walked down the sidewalk, beginning to put some distance between them and the hospital. Okabe was unable to keep a grin from spreading across his face, in response to hers. They had been through a lot recently, with the whole black hole incident and everything that came before it. If she wanted to spend some time just hanging out, and doing the sorts of things that normal couples do, then he wasn't going to deny her this opportunity. Besides, he couldn't deny that he also needed the break.

They had been looking for a while, and Kurisu had decided that she couldn't get close enough to him by holding hands, so she had grabbed his right arm and wrapped hers around it, pulling herself so close that she could lay her head against him. Her eyes lit up at each new display that they passed, and she excitedly pointed out the ones that she wanted him to see.

"Look at this one, Okabe! It's beautiful!" She drew his attention to a tree that was wrapped in blue and white lights. "Look at that one, Okabe! It's so cool!" She pointed to a large snowman that was lit-up with red and green lights. "That's amazing! Don't you think so, oh future husband of mine?" Kurisu giggled happily, at the mention of the word husband.

It was a girly, yet joyful sound. To Okabe, it was more beautiful than any of the lights or sounds that surrounded them. He had never heard her giggle before, and he was surprised by the sudden glimpse of her more feminine side. That wasn't to say that Kurisu wasn't feminine, because she certainly possessed all of those features and qualities, she just didn't show them off very often. There was a good reason that Yuki had mistakenly thought her name was 'Curvysu'. Although she was very much a girl, her tougher personality and concealment of emotions were similar to how a guy acted. It wasn't often that she lost her composure enough to let out more than a chuckle, so this caught Okabe off-guard.

Okabe knew that she was acting a little out of character, and he also knew exactly why. She didn't usually act so cheerful and bubbly, but she couldn't hide the excitement she felt for their upcoming wedding. It had put her in an extremely good mood, and she couldn't mention the word husband to Okabe, without getting the urge to giggle like a little girl.

Kurisu looked up at Okabe, with more love than he had ever seen in her gaze before. That wasn't an easy feat to achieve, since she looked at him like that all the time. "Okabe, thank you for making all of this possible for me. You've honestly made me the happiest girl in the whole world, and there's no way I could ever hope to repay you for everything you've done. I love you SO much. I just…I can't put it into words, but I'm glad you're here."

Okabe returned her gaze, all of the love he felt for her, being reflected in his eyes for her to see. "I understand how you feel, and it honestly surprises me to no end. I'm not sure how someone like you, could ever see something good enough that they want to spend the rest of their life with me. I can't even begin to fathom why you chose me, but I'm glad that you did. I love you so much that I can't get you out of my head, whether it's in the morning or in the evening. I can't put it into words, how much it means for you to stand by me through all of this."

Kurisu could tell that he meant it with all of his heart, and it touched her to the point that she was tearing up. She couldn't help it, and a few tears escaped, rolling down the slope of her cheeks. Okabe stopped them, reaching out and wiping them away with his thumb before they had a chance to fall. The smile she presented him with, was heartfelt and full of bliss. "Oh, Okabe."

"My Kurisu." Okabe responded, and in that moment she couldn't help herself.

Besides, she was pretty sure that they were thinking the same thing. She placed both hands on either side of his face, pulling him down to meet her waiting lips. The resulting kiss was full of all the love, want, and need that they had for each other. Fireworks exploded behind them in their heads, and when they had to part for air, Okabe and Kurisu stumbled back a bit, feeling like they had been struck by lightning. It was an emotionally charged kiss, since it was powered up by the intense feelings that they were experiencing in that moment.

"Wow." They said in sync, since that was all they could think to say about it, after such an awe-inspiring event.

It wasn't long after that when they recovered from their shock, and went on their way.

"Oh and as for repaying me, you can start by becoming my wife." Okabe added, as they walked off.

They disappeared into the night, continuing their quest to look at all the Christmas lights in town. Okabe could tell that it would be a long night, but there was no one else that he would rather spend it with. After all, what were the holidays for, if not spending time with the ones you love?


	33. Haunted By The Echo Of A Memory

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 33-Haunted By The Echo Of A Memory**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The next day, Okabe and Kurisu had settled back into their apartment, as if nothing had ever happened. If someone were to see them that didn't already know, then they would suspect nothing out of the ordinary. After sleeping in the hospital beds for several nights, the bed that they shared at the apartment was more comfortable than they could have imagined it to be. They were spending the day relaxing, simply enjoying each other's company, along with the peace and the quiet.

Okabe was lying next to Kurisu in the bed, with his right arm around her as she laid her head over on his chest. The former mad scientist would have never thought that he would ever long for the touch of another, like he had the past couple of days. There were SO many times that he wanted to hug or kiss his new fiancée, but was unable to do so. She had felt the same way, but there wasn't much they could do about it at the time. They were currently making up for the lost time, by cuddling in the bed.

Kurisu couldn't think of anything that she had to do, and Okabe was out of college for the winter break. As far as they knew, their schedule was free, except for the upcoming Christmas party that they were having at the Lab. It was currently the weekend, and that wasn't until the Monday after the next one, on Christmas Eve. Despite all of that, the crimson-haired assistant was getting the feeling that she had forgotten something important. Perhaps, it was all the time spent in that void, or because she had been so badly malnourished and dehydrated, but she couldn't seem to remember whatever it was.

It was like she was so close, yet so far, and even though she was reaching out to it, she couldn't seem to grab it. She couldn't ask Okabe about it, since he wouldn't have any idea what she was talking about, if she brought it up but couldn't tell him any specifics. Suddenly, it came to her, and she remembered what she had said to him just before they had been sucked up into the sky. Kurisu wasn't sure if he remembered it because he had a lot on his mind at the time, but she decided to bring it up again. She had to get those research papers turned in before the holidays, so she didn't have much of a choice.

She looked up at him, her previously relaxed expression morphing into something more serious. "Hey, Okabe."

Okabe sensed the shift in her mood, and wondering what caused it, he answered. "What is it, Kurisu?"

"Do you remember what I told you back at that restaurant, before we were trapped in the void?" Okabe had a vague memory of it, but before he could say anything, she continued, assuming that he didn't. "I told you that I had to go back to America for a bit to turn in my research papers, and I thought it would be a good chance to visit my mother while I was there. You told me back then, that your schedule was pretty much free, so…what I'm saying is, that I have to go before Christmas. Can you come with me? I mean, I understand if you can't for some reason, but I really want you to come with me." Once Kurisu finished her explanation, she looked expectantly at Okabe, waiting to hear his response.

"Yes, I remember it all clearly now." He smiled, warmly. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. If you want me to come with you, then there's no way I could refuse."

Kurisu's face lit up with happiness. She was hoping he would say that. "Thank you SO much, Darling! I appreciate you doing this for me. I'll have to set it all up, but if it all goes according to plan, then we should be leaving on Monday."

"All right, I'll look forward to it." Okabe said, still smiling.

"Me too." Kurisu agreed, sending a small smile his way.

This was going to be better than all of the previous times she had flown back and forth, because this time she was going to have someone to keep her company. Usually, she would just fly over for a day or two, and then come back. She didn't always visit her mother either, so those trips weren't very exciting. The main reason she went at all was because it was a necessity, but this time would be different, she could tell. This time, she had a chance to actually enjoy the trip.

As for Okabe, he was mainly looking forward to spending more time with Kurisu, but it was a bonus to be able to visit somewhere he had never been before. It was an understatement to say that they were looking forward to it. After everything that had happened, it was about time for them to have at least, somewhat of a vacation, so that they could relax.

Earlier in the day, he had even told her the true story about what had happened between him and Kyouma, along with the second hourglass. He said that he would explain after they got out of the hospital, and he had kept his word. She found it very interesting, having no idea how hard it was on him, or where he went when he disappeared. They had never talked about it after the fact, and while she was curious, she hadn't wanted to bother him about it, until he was ready to tell her himself.

Okabe was just glad to get it over with. It wasn't exactly a fond memory of his, even though it was the only choice he had at the time. It was the only thing that allowed him to save them both from that wretched place. Now that it was all out in the open, their relaxation could truly begin, and it started with the cuddling they were currently in the middle of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe knew that most things stayed the same across worldlines. Of course, there were exceptions to that, when it came to certain events and the order they happened, if they did at all. Even so, the people and the places where they lived, along with their core personality would remain. That meant that Professor Leskinen and Maho would be at the school where Kurisu had to go. It would be good to see his friend again, but he couldn't say the same for the older professor.

During the time loop, one of Kurisu's deaths was thanks to that jerk. When he had tried to take her to America where the agents of SERN that would kill her in the alley couldn't find her, Leskinen had offered to shelter them.

Against his better judgement and desperate to finally see the end of his journey, Okabe had given in and accepted the offer. Everything that he knew about the blonde-haired man (which admittedly wasn't much) had given him the impression that he was a friendly, if a bit too enthusiastic, scientist. He had treated him well in his time working with him on the 'Amadeus' project, and had given him no reason to suspect the man of being capable of any wrongdoing. It turned out that this was Leskinen's plan all along, and he was hiding a sinister entity beneath the mask that he wore around Okabe.

In the end, he had betrayed them, and murdered Kurisu, by stabbing her in the back with the point of a silver knife. As the blood that contained her life force slowly drained out of her body with each beat of her pulse, she only had time to look at Okabe and choke out the words 'I love you' before she slumped over, landing face-down on the floor. As Okabe stared open-mouthed in horror, Leskinen laughed wickedly, the smile on his face looking more like it belonged to a demon.

The blood-soaked blade was dripping onto the floor, while her blood continued to spread from her body and into the cracks in the wood. Her life was over once again, and it was all Okabe's fault. If he had known it would turn out this way, then he never would have trusted Leskinen. His poor judgement and carelessness had ruined this chance, so there was no reason for him to stay here any longer. He decided to leave, before the mad professor could kill him, too. Okabe didn't have infinite lives like Kurisu did, as long as the loop was active, since any wounds he received carried over into the next run, so he got out of there as soon as he could. After he was gone, the loop reset and the life of his lover was restored once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mere thought of such a gruesome and traumatic memory, was enough to make Okabe shiver involuntarily. The look on the professor's face would make anyone's blood, run cold in their veins. His body had stiffened subconsciously, and Kurisu took notice, becoming concerned. He was so deep in thought, that he had unknowingly closed his eyes. This led to him accidentally falling asleep, but Kurisu had assumed that he was just thinking or resting his eyes.

Since she was right against him, she felt the moment that his muscles tightened, but she had no idea what was going on, other than the fact that it was causing Okabe a lot of distress. She didn't want to bother him, in case he was asleep or something, but she couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. The only thing she could think of was that he had at some point, fell back asleep, and now he was having a nightmare.

She shook him a little, attempting to wake him up without being too rough. "Okabe, you need to wake up. It's just a dream, Okabe!" Nothing happened at first, but just when she thought she had no effect on him, his eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavily, and he was covered in beads of cold sweat.

"Okabe, thank goodness. You were starting to worry me, so I woke you up. Are you all right? What happened?" Kurisu smiled gently at him, but the concern was still there, swirling in the depths of her eyes. Her worry only increased when he got out of the bed, standing on shaky legs. He made his way over to the bathroom, without saying anything, but when he got to the doorway, he thought better of it.

He turned around to look at her, over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I need a moment alone." He attempted to smile at her in reassurance, but it came out as more of a grimace. The door closed behind him, leaving Kurisu in silence.

He was feeling sick, and he just couldn't bear to look at her, after reliving her death in such vivid detail. It was only a memory, but it felt like it was actually happening again. Although he hadn't admitted it to her, he wasn't sleeping very well because of the nightmarish flashbacks to her death that he kept seeing in the form of dreams. The whole time loop experience was very traumatic to him, and he still hadn't gotten over it yet. He suspected that it would be a long time before he did, but he wasn't about to tell Kurisu that.

He didn't want her to be worried about something that she couldn't do anything about, so he had never told her about it. Okabe wasn't about to, either. Usually, he was awake before she was in the mornings, so if he had one, he could recover before she woke up. He always checked to make sure that she was still alive, since they always made him so nervous. After about 10 minutes had passed, he came back out looking more refreshed.

Okabe smiled warmly at her. "I'm back, my dear. I think it's time for us to have breakfast, don't you?" He was making an attempt to ignore what happened earlier. He realized from the look on her face, however, that she wasn't about to let him simply act like the whole incident had never happened. That didn't mean that he would tell her anything, however.

"What was that, just now? What happened to you?" Kurisu demanded.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. It's nothing, I'm fine." Okabe insisted, acting nonchalant.

"Okabe, come on. I can't help but be worried, after seeing how you looked earlier!" Kurisu tried again, hoping that he would give in and open up to her.

"There isn't anything to worry about, Kurisu. As I've already told you, I'm all right, so there is no cause for concern." Okabe was adamant about keeping silent, and Kurisu could tell that this wasn't working. This was going nowhere.

Kurisu was only trying to help him, and didn't understand why he couldn't see that. There was NO way that he would be bothered so much by 'nothing', as he put it. It was clear that there was more to this story than what he was saying, but he didn't want to tell her for some reason. Even though she could probably just read his mind, that would be an invasion of his privacy, and she wasn't going to risk harming their relationship, just because she was curious about what he was hiding from her. Things were going well in their relationship so far, and she didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize it. For now, she decided to drop it, and hope that he would tell her when he was ready.

She sighed. "Yeah. I guess, it's about time for breakfast."

Okabe was taken aback for a moment, not expecting her to give up so easily. If anyone knew how strong-willed and stubborn she could be, then it would be him. When she set her mind to something, nothing could stop her until she accomplished whatever she was trying to do, so this sort of behavior was abnormal for her. He certainly wasn't the type to look a gift horse in the mouth, though, so he shrugged, deciding not to question what her reasons were. He was just glad that she had stopped pursuing that line of questioning, for now.

The next few days were a bit tense between them, as was to be expected after that encounter. At first, she had been mad at him, but now she was beginning to move past it, and things were starting to become something that more closely resembled normal for them.

It was now Monday, and they had already bought their plane tickets, so all that was left to do, was finish packing and make it to the airport on time. Once they had their passports and suitcases ready to go, they headed for the airport, hoping to get to their flight in time. Okabe didn't know much about English, since he had lived in Japan his whole life, but Kurisu had taught him some of the basics over the weekend.

She was fluent in both, so it wasn't much of an issue, and she assured him that she would do most of the talking for him. When they arrived at their destination, they were surprised to see that all of the Lab members were waiting for them. They were there to see them off, and they waved at them, as they got onto the plane.

Okabe and Kurisu were lucky enough to find a pair of two seats by the window, and since Kurisu wanted the window seat, he let her have it. It was on the right side of the plane, so she was sitting on the same side. Okabe had never been on a plane before, so when it took off with a sudden lurch and launched them into the sky, he couldn't help but feel a little nauseous. Kurisu looked over at him, and was unable to keep herself from laughing at his expense.

"What's wrong, Okabe? You're looking a little green." She teased, with a chuckle.

"If my assistant knows what's good for her, then she will be quiet." Okabe didn't seem to find it as amusing, as she did. That was due to one of the classic rules of comedy. It was only funny, when it happened to someone else.

He had assured her several times on the way there, that he wouldn't get sick, even though she had warned him about how that happened often to first-time flyers. That was the reason why she couldn't let it go, without having a little fun first. It really wasn't that big of a deal, though. Even SHE still got a little bit of motion sickness sometimes, and she was used to flying by now.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you, Okabe. There's no need to get all hostile on me." Kurisu grinned, already patting herself on the back for coming up with the genius idea to bring him along for the ride. She could tell that she was going to enjoy this.

"I am aware of that. Surely, you knew that I wasn't being serious, either." Okabe smiled back, his nausea beginning to subside. He was sure that it probably had something to do with the speed at which they had left the ground and changed altitude, more than the actual flight.

That was just a part of their friendly banter, neither one intending to hurt the feelings of the other. He was getting the feeling that this was going to be even better than he had first thought, although he couldn't tell for sure, since the trip hadn't even really started yet. This was more like the prologue in a story, than the main part of their journey.

Although he had told Kurisu that he wasn't afraid of flying, that wasn't entirely true, and he was finding it harder to hide it, with each minute that passed. Since this was his first time, he was already nervous, but he didn't realize just how nervous he was going to get, until they were up in the air. The only things that surrounded them at this height were the clouds, and that thought was making him more anxious by the minute. He was used to being in control of the situation, and before, if something went wrong, then he could just use time travel to fix it.

Now that he was effectively powerless, if the plane were to suddenly say, drop right out of the sky, then he would be as helpless as everyone else was. Even though he had already saved Kurisu, if the plane were to crash, he could lose her again, not to mention that he probably wouldn't survive either. This line of thinking combined with the nightmare that he had several days ago, terrified him.

Kurisu had been looking out the window for a while now, but looked back over to Okabe just in time to see him shaking, with his hands clamped down onto the arm rests of his seat. Her eyes widened, and she suppressed a laugh at the comical sight. The scene reminded her of something straight out of 'Scooby-Doo'. All it was missing, was the famous teeth-chattering sound effect that usually accompanied such scenes, and it would have been extremely accurate.

She took a breath, knowing that this was serious, and it wasn't the time for her to be laughing. This wasn't funny to him, so she shouldn't dismiss it as more of his silly antics.

"Okabe, it's all right. Everything's going to be fine." Kurisu assured, smiling gently at him.

"How do you know that?" Okabe countered.

"My first time, was similar to yours. I was nervous too, but in the end, the plane arrived safely." Kurisu was hoping that her story would help him calm down, but Okabe still wasn't convinced.

"That may be true, but that doesn't prove anything. Just because it didn't happen that time, doesn't mean we're safe." Okabe fired back.

"Maybe so, but nothing in life, is ever set in stone. You said pretty much the same thing when you told off the whole Universe, didn't you? We may make it safely, or we might crash, but it doesn't do us any good, to worry about what COULD happen. We can worry about it, when it actually does, if it happens at all. Besides, do you really think that something as simple as a plane crash, would be enough to take us out? As long as we are together, I'm sure that we will think of a way to survive whatever happens." Kurisu took his hand in hers, giving him a comforting squeeze with her own, as he gradually stopped shaking.

"But…" Okabe's intention was to continue protesting, but she stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be by your side the whole way. If you can't believe in yourself to make it through, then believe in the me that believes in you, and we'll draw strength from each other." Kurisu was glad to see that she seemed to have gotten through to him, as he squeezed her hand back. Kurisu wasn't sure where all of that had come from, but she was apparently better at this whole comforting thing than she thought.

This side of her that he had never seen before impressed Okabe. He had caught a few glimpses of it in the past, but he had never seen her display it to such an extreme degree before. He never would have guessed that she had such an encouraging and for lack of a better word, almost maternal facet of her personality. _"I'm certain that she will be a good mother someday, whenever we decide to have children. That much is clear, from how well she just handled this situation._

Her little speech seemed to calm him down, and now his nervousness was at a more manageable level. That didn't mean that it was gone completely, obviously, but it wasn't so bad anymore.

For a while after that, they rode in relative comfort, making small talk and enjoying their time together. All of their talks had kept his mind from fixating on the fact that they were still in the sky, and he continued to get more relaxed, until he began drifting off to sleep. He figured it wouldn't hurt to take a nap, especially since he hadn't been getting much sleep lately. When Kurisu saw what he was doing, she agreed that it wasn't a bad idea, and decided to join him, in his visit to the realm of slumber.

Okabe wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed between his arrival and his departure from the realm, but it didn't feel like he had been there for long. He was woken by Kurisu shaking him, and even though his vision was still blurry from sleep, he could tell that from the look on her face, something was wrong. It only took a few seconds for him to become completely aware of his surroundings, once he had noticed that detail.

Kurisu was awakened from her nap by this sharp pain that she felt in her abdomen and she clutched her stomach, trying to lessen the pain she was feeling. She hadn't felt like this in a while, but she recognized it. Every time she had gotten food poisoning or had a virus, it felt just like this. Her face turned pale, and she began to feel nauseous. The problem was that she couldn't get to the bathroom with Okabe in the way, so she would have to wake him up.

Okabe noticed how pale she was, and began to get worried. "Kurisu, you're not looking well. Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not. I'm about to be sick, so can you please let me out? I need to get to the bathroom, and I don't think I can hold this in much longer!" Kurisu exclaimed, and Okabe hurried to do what she asked.

He moved out of the way, clearing the path to the bathroom that she so desperately needed. She took off towards the back of the plane, as fast as her legs would carry her. After a moment of hesitation, Okabe followed. He knew where this was going, and his fiancée was about to need his help. Her hair was down, and she would need someone to hold her hair back for her, so it didn't get dirty. Who else was better for the job, than her soon-to be husband? He was supposed to stick by her side, and even in a situation like this, that was just what he was going to do.

She seemed surprised that he had followed her, but there was no time for her to object, since right after he arrived, she began throwing up into the toilet. Okabe helped hold her hair back until she was done, and he helped her get cleaned up to go back outside. She had been planning to tell him that she was fine and didn't need his help, but she was interrupted, when the contents of her stomach forced their way out of her.

Kurisu turned to Okabe, and smiled gratefully. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that, Okabe, but I appreciate it."

"It was no trouble, at all. I wanted to be here for you." Okabe admitted. "Are you ready, to head back to our seats?"

Kurisu didn't say anything, figuring a simple nod would suffice. She didn't feel much like talking anyway, since her throat was sore. Her legs were still a little wobbly when she tried to stand, so Okabe supported her on the way back to their seats, letting her lean on his shoulder. Neither one was sure what had just happened, but Okabe figured that she had probably eaten something bad before they left, or caught a virus somewhere. Both things were in the realm of possibility, and it was likely, that one of the two was responsible for it.

Okabe was trying his best not to worry, as Kurisu rested beside him, but he couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario. What if it was something else? What if after everything, she had somehow caught some kind of deadly illness that would lead to her death? He was fully aware how absurd the very idea of such a thing was, but he couldn't shake the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

Only time would tell what was going on, but Okabe was finding it hard to wait for the outcome. Before, their future together had seemed so certain, but now, he was once again unsure if the life he had planned, would ever come to pass. As he watched over her while she was sleeping, his face hardened in determination, and he made a decision in that moment. He didn't care what he had to do to prevent it, but Kurisu couldn't die. There was no way it could happen, because he simply wouldn't let it.


	34. United Arrival

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 34-United Arrival**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

It was a long flight from Japan to America, and Kurisu had another incident before it was over. At this point, Okabe had secretly labeled it a deadly disease, and Kurisu was convinced that it was just a simple virus. The only good thing about it, was that at least it was only coming out of one end, even if her throat was sore because of it. Okabe hadn't told her about his deadly suspicions, but she could tell that he was worried about her. She didn't blame him for feeling that way, because it was likely that she would have been the same, had their roles been reversed. She didn't seem to be worried about it, so Okabe was doing his best to stay positive about the situation.

It was a shame that she had to get sick on the trip, because she wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much as she wanted to. They had both been looking forward to it, but Kurisu was probably the more disappointed of the two. She had all of these things planned that she wanted to show Okabe or do with him while they were in the U.S., and now, they probably wouldn't get to do most of them. This didn't bother Okabe as much as it seemed to bother her, but that was because he wasn't the one who had planned things for them to do.

He had no idea what she had been planning for them, but he had only come along to support Kurisu and spend time with her. He was going to be by her side the whole time anyway, so it didn't matter if they were doing things, or if he was just taking care of her while she was sick. They might even be able to squeeze a few activities that she wanted to do with him into their schedule, once she was feeling better.

When they arrived at the airport and got their luggage, Okabe realized a very important detail that had escaped him. "Where are we going to stay? Did you have somewhere in mind?"

Apparently, this little detail had escaped Kurisu as well, judging by the surprised look on her face. That look soon changed to one of anger, and she curled her hand into a fist, striking the top of her suitcase with it. "Aaagh! I can't believe that I forgot about something so important!" Kurisu yelled, in frustration.

Okabe wasn't sure why she would get so mad over something like this, but he shrugged. This woman clearly took her lodgings seriously, and he wasn't about to say anything that could redirect her anger in his direction. "I don't travel often, as you are already aware, so I don't understand what the big deal is. I realize the importance of finding a place to spend the night, but I'm sure that it won't be that hard to reserve a room for us somewhere."

Kurisu sighed, trying to let her frustration go with it. "You wouldn't know this, but I have certain standards that must be met. If we look for a place to stay and we haven't reserved a room ahead of time, then it will be almost impossible, to stay anywhere that isn't a cheap motel." She shook her head, trying to come up with a solution to their problem. "This is not good." There WAS one solution, but she only wanted to use it, as a last resort. Before she could say anything else, the person that held the solution to their problem called out to them. The last resort was here.

"Oh, Kurisu! It's me, your mother!" A voice cheerfully, called from nearby.

This snapped Kurisu out of her thoughts, and caught Okabe's attention. Right in front of them to their left, a woman was waving excitedly. Okabe nearly did a double take at her appearance. He immediately knew who this person was, and he had never seen her before. He didn't have to, though, to make the connection between the two. Even if she hadn't just stated who she was, he would be able to guess correctly. This woman looked like an older version of Kurisu. Anyone could see both women, and know that they were related.

Although, she hadn't told her when they would be arriving, she knew the day that they would, so she was waiting at the airport. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other, so Kurisu's mother couldn't wait to see her.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Kurisu blinked in surprise, as she walked up to them.

"I just thought that it would be fun to surprise you, sweetie." She said with a smile.

"I'm definitely surprised. It's good to see you again." Kurisu smiled back, and hugged her mother.

It was then that her mother turned, and noticed the man standing next to her for the first time. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and she grinned widely. "Oooh! This must be the man you told me about on the phone. Okabe Rintarou, was it? It's nice to meet you!" He was about to shake her hand, but she caught him by surprise when she hugged him, instead. Apparently, Kurisu's mother was very friendly with everyone.

"Yes, ma'am. You would be correct, and it's nice to meet you, as well." Okabe responded, once he had recovered.

Her mother turned to Kurisu, her eyes glinting mischievously. "I believe you told me that he's just your friend, when you talked to me on the phone. I don't believe it for a second, but I'll welcome him all the same." This resulted in Okabe raising an eyebrow at Kurisu, wondering what was going on. What reason would she have, to lie about their relationship to her mother? He thought she was proud of their engagement, so why did she do this?

"Mom!" Kurisu blushed a bit, making sure her ring was out of sight. While she loved her mother, and was proud of her engagement, she didn't want to deal with all the questions that would inevitably be thrown her way tonight. They had just arrived, and she needed some rest before she explained all of that. She decided not to answer, switching topics.

"So, Mom, I was wondering if you would let us stay at your place. We haven't reserved a room for tonight, and while I hate to ask this of you, especially when I'm a little under the weather, we don't have many other options." Kurisu admitted, not realizing that her mother was here for that very same reason.

"Oh, my poor baby! Of course, you can stay! There's plenty of room, and there are two rooms upstairs that you can use. You're welcome there, anytime!" Her mother replied, enthusiastically.

Once that was settled, they packed up the luggage, and got in her car. They were off to Kurisu's home, that she had grown up in. Originally, she had planned to stay at the hotel and visit her mother, but this was the next best option. She would end up spending time with her more, if she were in the house with her. The downside was that it would be hard to get her mother to leave her alone, during their stay. Knowing her mother like she did, now that she knew she was sick, it would be hard to keep her from doting on her like when she was a child.

She was a young adult now, and she didn't need her mother to treat her the same way as she used to. Although the woman meant well, she could sometimes be a bit overbearing. After the rough time that she had on the plane, she didn't have the energy or desire to answer all the questions she knew that her mother would have about her and Okabe's relationship, once she saw the ring and found out the truth. She was still doing her best to keep her mother in the dark, but she would have to tell her at some point.

One of the reasons she wanted him to come with her (although it wasn't originally) was to tell her about their engagement and upcoming wedding. She didn't think it would be right for her to keep their relationship a secret from her, and then suddenly send her a wedding invitation when her mother had never even met him. This was a chance for her to get to know him, and hopefully approve of her choice. Kurisu wanted her mother's blessing since she wouldn't get anything from her father, but if it came down to it, it was her decision, and they couldn't stop her from marrying Okabe.

The ride was pretty much spent in silence, and it wasn't long before they were pulling into the driveway at Kurisu's house. The place wasn't far from the airport, so the trip had only lasted for about 30 minutes. Kurisu had just stayed quiet, feeling too tired to do much else. What she really wanted to do, was lay her head over on Okabe's shoulder and go to sleep, but she knew that her mother would be suspicious if she did something like that, with someone that she had told her was just a friend.

The house wasn't the fanciest ever made, but it was more than enough to fit a family into, and now that her mom was the only one staying in it, there was a lot of space that wasn't being used. It was a two-story house with a red metal roof, and white siding on it. There was also a small balcony jutting out from one of the upstairs bedrooms. The driveway was made out of concrete, and there was a garage on the side of the house. There was also a medium-sized front porch with the front door being beige in color.

Kurisu's mother was the first to get out, and she went to unlock the door, while Okabe and Kurisu got their luggage out of the trunk. Kurisu reached out to grab her suitcase, but Okabe stopped her, intending to carry both of them himself. He didn't want her to do any more than was necessary, and she was grateful for the help.

"Welcome! Come in, and make yourselves at home!" Kurisu's mother exclaimed, as she swung open the door, allowing them to enter. Okabe was used to the layout of the grocery store that he had grown up in, so this much space was something new to him. He whistled in appreciation, as he took it all in. Just past the entrance was a living room containing a few couches and a recliner, along with a generously sized TV. The staircase was to the left, and further back was the entrance to the kitchen.

On the right side of the room past the living area, was a long hallway that led to a bathroom and the master bedroom. The hallway was lined with framed photos of Kurisu and her family, and since she was younger and they were all smiling in them, Okabe knew that they were taken before her parents had gone their separate ways. Kurisu had already explained to him before, that she had been born in Japan, but had moved with her mother at 10 years old to America, so that's why she knew both languages so well.

"This is a very nice home you have here, Kurisu's mother." Okabe complimented, clearly impressed.

"Why thank you, Okabe! However, there's no need to be so formal, you can call me Reina if you like."

"I see. I'll make a note of that, for future reference." Okabe commented, filing it away in his mental filing cabinet.

"Haha! Kurisu, you never told me that your friend was so funny!" Reina laughed, turning to Kurisu.

"Funny, I didn't know that he was either." Kurisu muttered, under her breath. She didn't know what she expected. Her mother was being her usual goofy self, and embarrassing her in front of Okabe. She didn't want him to think that her family was weird, even if it was true.

"I was being serious." Okabe pointed out, which seemed to calm her mother down.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you." She apologized.

Okabe held out his hands in what he hoped was a placating gesture. "It's all right. I took no offense from your comment."

Reina seemed relieved, knowing that she hadn't offended her daughter's friend, so soon after meeting him. "As I said before, you can make yourself at home, and the rooms are upstairs, whenever you're ready. I prepared the rooms just in case you ended up staying here, for some reason. It's a good thing I did. I'll be down here, if you need me."

It was already later at night, so either way it would soon be bedtime. They weren't very hungry, and they were ready to get some sleep, so their choice was clear. She began to walk off, and Kurisu called after her.

"We're both very tired from the trip, so I think we're going to head upstairs. We'll see you in the morning, all right?"

Reina turned around, to look over her shoulder at them. "That's fine, sweetie. Good night, you two!"

"Good night!" Okabe and Kurisu answered back, as they ascended the staircase.

The second floor consisted of a long hallway that contained two bedrooms on the right side of the hall, with a bathroom in between them. It was accessible, from both rooms and the hallway. Further down the hall, was a storage room. Okabe and Kurisu put away their luggage, and met back in the hallway. Okabe hated to leave her alone when he was supposed to be taking care of her, but Reina had prepared both rooms for them to sleep in.

As long as Kurisu was hiding their relationship from her, it wouldn't make sense for them to be sleeping in the same bed. Kurisu had promised him that she would tell her in the morning, so that they would only be apart for one night. Their rooms were right beside each other anyway, so she could come get him if she needed something or call for him.

Since Kurisu was sick, Okabe didn't kiss her on the mouth. Instead, he kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Good night, Kurisu. I love you." He told her, as he pulled away from the embrace.

"Good night, Okabe. I love you, too." Kurisu replied, kissing him on the cheek, before also pulling away.

This would be the first time that they hadn't slept in the same bed since he had gotten back, other than when they were in the hospital. They didn't want to separate, but at least it was only for one night. With one last look of longing, they broke eye contact and entered their respective rooms. Okabe went into the one closest to the stairs, while Kurisu took the one that was further down the hall.

He knew that it would feel different without her being beside him in the bed, but he didn't expect it to feel like this. It might have just been his imagination, but even though he had tucked himself under the covers as best he could, there was a slight chill that kept him from getting very warm. Okabe tried to ignore it, and go to sleep, but no matter what position he lay in or whatever else he did, it wasn't working.

" _I underestimated how hard it would be to sleep, without Kurisu by my side. Not only do I miss her, but the bed also feels much colder without the warmth of her body next to mine. This is simply impossible! Oh well, it's only for one night. It's not like I have to get used to this, or anything."_ With a sigh, he turned over, attempting once more to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Kurisu's room, the story was the same. She missed his warmth, and couldn't go to sleep no matter what she tried, either.

" _I wish Okabe was here with me. I never realized it before, but if he's not here by my side, then it's hard to go to sleep. I suppose that deep down, part of it could be that I feel safer when he's next to me, because I know that he'll protect me. When he's not here, then I feel lonely, and surprisingly cold."_ Kurisu realized what she had to do. _"If I can't have him here with me, then I guess I'll just have to come to him."_ This was her best chance to guarantee that she would get some sleep tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Okabe's room, the situation hadn't changed. He was startled, when the sound of the door creaking open reached his ears.

Kurisu closed the door as quietly as possible, and called out to him in a whisper. "Hey, Okabe. Are you still awake?" She was hoping that he hadn't already gone to sleep, and was relieved to hear him answer her.

"Unfortunately, I am. I can't seem to go to sleep."

"Same here. You wouldn't mind if I got in the bed with you, would you?"

"What about your mother? If she comes up here and sees us, it's not going to end well." Okabe wanted her to do it, but Kurisu seemed to want to hide things from her mother, so he was willing to go along with whatever she said.

"She's not going to come up here, and bother us. Besides, there's no way I can go to sleep without you, so it's worth the risk." Kurisu reasoned, and that was enough to get Okabe to agree.

"If you're not worried about it, then I'm not. It was YOUR idea, to hide it from her in the first place. I was only going along with it, for your sake." Okabe answered, honestly.

Kurisu slid under the covers next to him, making the bed nice and toasty with their combined body heat. He was on the left side, and she was on his right, which just happened to be exactly like their arrangement at home. "I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you about what I was planning, but you don't understand how my mother can be. If she had found out about what was going on between us, then we would have been answering questions until it was morning. I already promised you that I would tell her tomorrow, and I will. For now, let's just get some sleep, all right?"

"All right. Let's worry about it in the morning, after we get some rest." Okabe agreed, sleepily.

He was vaguely aware of Kurisu wrapping her arms around him from behind, and pulling herself closer to him, but he just let her do it. Even though he didn't want to catch whatever she had, he wasn't about to deny her any displays of affection that she wanted. They could still cuddle, if she wanted to. It was after all of that, that she could finally go to sleep, feeling safe next to Okabe. He was finally able to get some rest as well, once he was next to Kurisu.

They slept peacefully until morning, having pleasant dreams while sleeping in each other's arms. Unbeknownst to them, they had slept a little later than intended, due to their late night troubles, and Reina was coming up the stairs to check on them. Reina was humming cheerfully, having just finished preparing breakfast for all three of them, and she was in a good mood. She was certain that nothing could flatten the spring that she seemed to have in her step, but she was unprepared for the scene that awaited her.

Since the bedroom that they were in was the closest to the stairs, she checked it first, having no idea which one of them had decided to sleep there. Whatever she had expected, it certainly wasn't the scene that she saw, when she knocked and opened the door.

She couldn't help but scream at the top of her lungs in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Something told her that they weren't just friends.


	35. Not What It Looks Like

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 35-Not What It Looks Like**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

To say Reina was shocked, wouldn't be doing the term justice. She was currently standing frozen in the doorway, while Okabe and Kurisu were staring at her, like they were deer caught in the headlights of an approaching car. Her shout had jolted them awake, and neither Okabe nor Kurisu knew quite what to say to her mother. From the look on her face, it didn't seem like she had anything to say either. She was rendered speechless by the spectacle before her, having no idea that this would happen when they told her good night and headed up the stairs.

While she suspected that they probably had feelings for each other, she assumed that they simply hadn't told the other how they felt. When she walked into the room, and saw Okabe lying in the bed with her daughter resting on his bare chest, she had no doubt about what must have happened. It was obvious to her that something inappropriate had happened between them last night, which must have been why they slept in.

Kurisu felt that pain in her stomach that was becoming more familiar than she would have liked, lately. She actually wasn't complaining this time, since it allowed her to escape the incredibly awkward situation that was admittedly, her fault. Okabe had warned her about this exact same outcome, but she was too tired to care. She hastily slid out of the bed, and ran into the bathroom.

Okabe gave Kurisu's mother an apologetic glance, before following behind his fiancée. He was just as eager as she had been, to get out of that uncomfortable encounter.

"Breakfast is ready, you two! By the way, I expect an explanation for all of this when you come down here!" Reina yelled once she had recovered, as she headed back downstairs. She had mostly gotten over her temporary shock, now wanting to know about the true story behind what she had just witnessed.

While Okabe was helping her out in the bathroom, he couldn't miss the chance to tell her off about what she had done. "We wouldn't be in this mess, if you hadn't done that last night! I told you that this was going to happen, but you didn't listen! I wanted to get her blessing, but it doesn't look like that will happen now. That's going to be kind of hard, if she hates me. She probably thinks that I forced myself onto you, or something." He said, harshly.

Kurisu finished soon after, wiping her mouth before answering, with a glare to accompany it. "Come on, you could have said no, but you didn't! Don't act like all of this was MY fault. If I hadn't done that, then neither one of us would have gotten any sleep, and you know it!"

Okabe backed down a bit at that comment. "You're right, I can't exactly argue with what I know to be the truth. I was just frustrated, and lashed out at you in the heat of the moment. Sorry." He bowed his head, slightly.

Kurisu's gaze softened, understanding present in her features. "I know, it's all right. Besides, look at it this way: it may not be how we wanted her to find out, but I was going to tell her today anyway, so now I have a reason to bring it up!" She grinned, and Okabe chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you have a point." He agreed, with a smile.

It had always been like that from the very beginning. If they were going down in flames, then they would do it together. It was time to go down there, and take responsibility. The only thing that they had done wrong was lying to her about their relationship status, but something told Okabe, that it wasn't going to be easy to smooth things over with Kurisu's mother. There was no way to tell what she had no doubt assumed had happened, and what she had been able to piece together using her imagination.

Once she found out that they had been lying to her, it was only common sense, for her to be less likely to believe anything else they told her. However, that didn't mean that they were going to go down easily. The only thing they could do was explain everything to her, and hope that she came around on her own.

When they arrived downstairs, the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast wafted into their noses, causing them to immediately start drooling in anticipation. Reina was already sitting at the dining table in the kitchen with her plate in front of her, waiting for them to sit down. She stabbed her fork into the scrambled eggs that were in front of her, with way more force than was necessary. Next, she picked up a piece of bacon and bit down, munching angrily. Okabe was used to Kurisu's temper, but this woman's anger was on another scale. He gulped subconsciously, and found that it wasn't hard to imagine her biting his head off viciously.

Kurisu's mother was usually such a nice lady, but if anyone made her angry, then it wasn't pretty. After they finished fixing their plates, they sat down side by side, on the opposite side of Reina so that they were facing her. To Okabe, it almost seemed like she was an entirely different person, especially with the intense aura of anger that now seemed to emanate from her very being. It was as if her nice side had receded back into the depths of her mind, allowing a rage-filled persona to slip into the driver's seat, and take control of her body.

The tension in the air was so thick that Okabe was tempted to go get a kitchen knife, and see if he could use it to cut through it. The room was silent, aside from the sounds of eating. Kurisu nudged him with her elbow, prompting him to say something. She realized that if they wanted to talk to her, then one of them would have to speak up first. Kurisu had apparently nominated him for the honor of initiating the conversation. While he didn't exactly appreciate being thrown under the metaphorical bus, he knew that her anger was directed at him, so he needed to explain himself, and hope that she would believe him. If she didn't, it was an absolute certainty, that Kurisu would step in to defend him.

"I can explain." That wasn't exactly the best way to begin the conversation, but it was all he could think of.

Reina didn't say anything, but she was still listening.

"I know what you were thinking when you saw us, but there's a good reason for it. We're used to sleeping in the same bed together, and we couldn't sleep, so Kurisu came and got in the bed with me. We went to sleep in the same position that you found us in." Okabe explained, but he unintentionally, made it worse.

"You're telling me, that even though you're not in a relationship with my daughter, you forced yourself into her bed, and had your way with her? I should have never let you into this house!" Reina growled, not realizing that she had misunderstood.

Okabe raised an eyebrow in confusion. How had she heard the exact opposite of what he said? "No, ma'am. That wasn't how it happened! Trust me when I say, that we didn't engage in any acts of a sexual nature!"

Reina turned to Kurisu. "What happened last night?"

"I told you, nothing happened!" Okabe tried once more to defend himself, but she wasn't having any of it.

"I don't want to hear any more from you. For all I know, you could be lying." Reina pointed out. It was a reasonable assumption, Okabe had to admit.

Kurisu wasn't going to allow her to have a bad impression of Okabe. He was a good man, and she was going to make sure that her mother knew it. "He's telling the truth, Mom. That's exactly how it happened. Okabe would never take advantage of me, he's not that kind of guy. In fact, we ARE in a relationship, but I kept it from you. We've been going out for several months now, and I know that he's the one for me. He just proposed to me last week, see?" She held up her hand, so that her mother could plainly see the ring on her finger.

Reina definitely wasn't expecting that twist, and it was hard to hide her surprise. "You're engaged? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? I don't understand, why you felt like you should hide it from me."

"I hate to be the one to say this, Mom, but you can get a bit too excited sometimes, and I didn't want to answer all of your questions last night. Sorry, but now you know the truth behind everything."

She seemed to calm down considerably, at this new information. "I just have one question." Reina turned to Okabe, her face turning serious. "Do you truly love my daughter, or are you just pretending?" This was an important question, because she would be handing her daughter over to someone that she didn't even know.

"Of course, I do! I love her with all of my heart, and I would never have proposed, if I weren't planning to spend the rest of my life with her. She is the most important person in my life, and I would never do anything to hurt her, so you don't have to worry." Okabe assured, speaking the truth from his heart.

Reina and Kurisu were both touched by his words. Kurisu smiled sweetly, and grabbed his hand with her own. "Oh, Darling. You're too good to me."

Okabe smiled back at her. "Oh, Kurisu. You deserve it, my dear."

Reina couldn't help but smile at their display of affection, and it was clear that their love was true, from the way that they were looking at each other. That was all it took for her to be convinced. "As long as my daughter is happy, then I have no objections. You have my blessing on one condition. You better take good care of her, because if you hurt her in any way, then I will mount your head above my fireplace." The last line sent a chill down his spine.

"But, you don't even have a fireplace!" He pointed out.

"Then, I will have one built just so I can mount your head above it." She countered.

As if he needed any more reasons, to be afraid of this woman. "I promise, that I will take care of her to the best of my ability." Okabe promised.

Reina nodded, in satisfaction. "Very well, then. I entrust her care to you."

That wasn't as difficult as they had thought it would be, but that didn't mean that he was completely off the hook. He would have to be careful what he did or said from now on, as long as they were around her mother. Okabe and Kurisu were simply glad to have the misunderstanding cleared up, but that wasn't the end of it.

Reina's eyes lit up, and she became excited, like Kurisu said that she would be once she found out. "I want you to tell me everything, starting with how you met. I can't wait to hear the whole story!"

This was the hard part, since they couldn't tell her everything, because a most of it involved time travel, and she wouldn't believe them. It was also, because they had no reason to worry her about all the bad things that had happened. Okabe and Kurisu exchanged glances, each hoping that the other would be the one to start, so that the other could go off of whatever story they came up with. Since Okabe had started last time, it was Kurisu's turn to start the conversation.

She was struggling to come up with what to say while censoring all of the unmentionable bits, but that was easier said than done. She sighed, deciding to tell what was basically the truth, without all of the extra details. Kurisu hadn't contacted her mother since she arrived in Japan to do a lecture that summer, so there was a lot that she hadn't told her. It seemed like a good idea to start with how she had gained a new group of friends, which also happened to tie into how she met Okabe. This was what her mother asked her about first, so this would work out nicely.

"It all started, when I arrived in Japan for that lecture." Kurisu began, but was immediately interrupted.

"I already know about that. Tell me about how you met Okabe!" Reina spoke up, impatiently.

"I was getting to that, before you interrupted me. Anyway, it was at this lecture, that I first met Okabe and his friend Daru. They were students assigned to come see my lecture, as one of their mandatory assignments. Most people would see it as pure coincidence, but Okabe and I, we know better." She glanced lovingly over at Okabe for a second, then redirected her attention back to her mother.

"In the past, my scientific way of thinking wouldn't have accepted this as a valid reason, but I've changed since I met him. I now realize, that there are some things that just can't be explained, but that doesn't mean that they don't exist. The only reason that we met like we did, was because it was fate that brought us together. We were meant to be together, so it was arranged for it to happen."

"I was out in the lobby before it was time for the lecture to begin, and some guy in a lab coat, stumbled out of the elevator and approached me. I remember thinking that he was some kind of weirdo, because he was studying me so intently, and he was acting like he knew me, even though this was the first time we had met. He was really nervous, almost like he thought something bad was going to happen, and he was checking to see if I was all right. However, before we could talk much, it was time to begin, and his friend dragged him away while I headed to the stage." Kurisu smiled, her eyes sparkling with nostalgia.

"I never could have guessed that our meeting back then, would lead to our engagement. During the lecture, it was obvious from the questions he asked, that he had a love of science that could rival mine. During our initial meeting, he had mentioned something about a lab that he ran."

"Oh, really! So, you own your own laboratory, Okabe?" Reina wondered, curiously.

"Yes, it's true. When I'm not going to college, I run the Lab."

"I see. What sort of things do you do at this lab of yours?"

"Well, we call it the Lab, but that's short for the 'Future Gadget Lab'. We have seven members counting myself, and we focus on making inventions that will benefit the future of mankind. In fact, our friend Daru, is one of those members I mentioned." Okabe answered.

"That's very interesting! I'd like to hear more about it, sometime." Reina said, clearly impressed.

"That's what I'm about to tell you next, if you both will let me continue. After I went to see this lab for myself, Okabe offered to let me join, but I wasn't sold on the idea, at first. He managed to convince me in the end, and I got a very important position as his personal assistant. During the time that I spent with him, we developed feelings for each other, but I was too stubborn to admit that I liked him, and he was too shy to say anything. It wasn't until he had to leave on a business trip that we worked up the courage to confess to each other, and we shared our first kiss."

"We didn't know if we'd ever get the chance again, because if he left, it might be hard for him to return. While he DID leave for a long time, he eventually came back, and that's when we officially became a couple. There was also a time recently when he got hurt, and I took care of him at my apartment. I wasn't about to make him sleep on the couch, and that's how the whole sleeping in the same bed thing started. Not too long after, we moved in together, and now that we got engaged, I wanted to bring him to meet you before the wedding."

"I was already planning to come and visit you when I went back to the college, so I invited him to go with me. It was very important to him to get your blessing before the wedding, so here we are. The one thing I didn't expect was getting sick like this, but I can't exactly do much about it, other than trying to get better." Kurisu finished, feeling like she had just finished reading 'War and Peace' to her mother.

She had known that it would take a while to tell that story, but it took longer than she expected.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Okabe chimed in, having been relatively quiet throughout most of it.

"I'm glad to hear that my daughter, has been doing well for herself. I can't believe that you actually found someone as smart as you are, and you're about to get married! You're even working as a lab assistant at what sounds like, a very important place!" Reina was obviously excited by all of this good news, but she suddenly realized that there was one thing that the story didn't cover. "By the way, when is the wedding?"

Kurisu had forgotten to tell her, since she was occupied with her story, which included pretty much everything else. She didn't even realize that she had left it out, until her mother brought it up. "It's on January 21st, so it's not TOO far away."

"That's good to hear. I'll have to make sure I put that on the calendar, although I doubt that I will forget it anytime soon." Reina replied.

At this point, they had all finished eating breakfast, and after helping clean up the kitchen, Kurisu saw what time it was. She was surprised, to see that it was almost noon. Apparently, it hadn't just felt like a long time, it actually was. Her mother had gone to the store to get groceries, so that left them alone for a few hours.

Okabe turned to Kurisu, wondering what her plan for the day was. "What do you want to do today, Kurisu? Did you have anything planned?"

"Well, I need to go to the college and turn in my paper, but other than that, I haven't decided yet." Kurisu answered, honestly.

While she had come up with a few things they could do on the trip before they left Japan, she hadn't planned out when they would do them. If she were being honest with herself, she didn't really feel like doing anything today. The truth was that she didn't feel very good, and she didn't feel like doing much else except for resting. She was still a little nauseous, and she was aching all over her body, but she didn't want to let Okabe down. She wanted to have a good time with him, and she didn't want to disappoint him, if they didn't go out and do something.

"Do you have to stop by the college, today? I don't think it would be a good idea, to overexert yourself just yet. I think it would be a much better idea to stay in, since it's already later in the day, and then if you're feeling up to it, we can go tomorrow. How does that sound?" Okabe was worried about her, and he knew that if she tried to do too much when she hadn't recovered all of her stamina yet, then it wouldn't end well.

He was expecting a little more resistance, and he might have gotten it, if Kurisu was feeling like her usual self, but she wasn't. She was secretly hoping, that he would say something like that. "Technically, as long as I turn it in before Christmas, there shouldn't be any problems. But, what about you? Are you sure, that this is all right? I don't want to disappoint you, if this isn't what you wanted to do today."

"It's fine. I came on this trip to spend time with you, and I don't care what we're doing. I'm more concerned with your well being, than any activities that we might do together." Okabe meant what he said, and when she looked into his eyes, she could tell that he wasn't lying.

"All right, then. I suppose that it wouldn't hurt, to spend the rest of the day relaxing. What do you think we should do? I mean, we've got several hours before she gets back, and until then, we have the house to ourselves. Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Kurisu grinned, teasing him. She was fully aware, of what she was implying.

Okabe's face became a little flushed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Was it hot in here, or was it just him? Surely, she wasn't suggesting that they do such a thing in her mother's house? The thought alone made him uncomfortable. "I-I'm not sure. If you were thinking about snuggling on the couch, with a cup of hot cocoa and watching TV, then yes." He was about to bring it up, before she mentioned that, so he just went with it.

Kurisu loved to see him get so flustered, when she teased him. It was so cute. She wasn't actually planning to do THAT again with him until their wedding night, and the only reason it had happened the first time, was because of the special circumstances surrounding it.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess that could be just as much fun. It sounds good to me, if that's what you want to do."

"I-It is, I assure you. I'll go make us some, and while I'm doing that, if you want, you can find us something to watch." Okabe offered, as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll go do that." Kurisu watched his hasty retreat, smiling to herself, and allowing a small chuckle to escape from her lips. She never got tired of messing with him like that. She wasn't intending it to be mean-spirited, but she couldn't get enough of that adorable face that he made, whenever she got him hot under the collar.

They ended up sharing a blanket, while sipping their chocolate beverages, and cuddling on the couch. There wasn't much good on, but she had managed to find a movie that they hadn't ever seen before. At first, she thought it was about a guy named Napoleon and his stick of Dynamite, but it turned out that it wasn't about that at all. Even so, they both agreed that it was one of the best movies they had ever watched, and lamented the fact that they hadn't discovered it sooner. When something makes you laugh so hard, you cry on more than one occasion, then you know it's something special.

Later that night after dinner, Okabe and Kurisu headed upstairs, intending to get some sleep. Once they had gotten up there, Kurisu realized that she had left her phone downstairs. It was almost dead, and it needed to be charged for the next day, so she went back down there. It was then, that she heard something that she shouldn't have. The light was still on in the kitchen, and it sounded like her mother was on the phone with someone. It seemed like it was important, and against her better judgement, she did her best to quietly descend the stairs the rest of the way.

She made her way over to the couch where she had left it, and grabbed her phone. Kurisu let her curiosity get the better of her and hid in the shadows against the doorway, making sure to stay away from the shaft of light that was stretching out from the kitchen. She was hoping, that this would allow her to hear the conversation better.

"Yes, tomorrow. I really think you should come eat dinner with us. No, no, it'll be a surprise. She went up to bed a few minutes ago, so don't worry about her hearing this. It's a good thing, too, because she wouldn't like it, if she knew what we were planning. I know that you two don't have the best relationship, but please come see her. All right, I'll see you then, Shoichi."

Kurisu did her best to stifle a gasp at what she had just heard, almost certain that she knew who her mother was talking about. It seemed like she was about to hang up the phone soon, so Kurisu got out of there while she still could, escaping back upstairs.

When she returned to the room that her and Okabe were sharing, he was already in the bed, with the lights off. He was worried when he saw how nervous and scared she looked, as she entered the room, then slid into the bed beside him. She was shaking like a leaf, eyes wide in horror. Okabe was afraid now too, wondering what had happened to scare her so badly. He was half-expecting Leskinen to emerge from the darkness in the room, sporting a slasher smile and wielding an axe. Honestly, it wouldn't have surprised him if he did, with all the bad luck he seemed to be having lately.

"Kurisu, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"I-I heard my mother talking on the phone, with someone downstairs. I-I was hoping that I wouldn't ever have to see him again, but he's coming." Kurisu answered, cryptically.

"Who's coming?" Okabe wondered, confused.

"H-His name is Sh-Shoichi." Kurisu continued to stutter, still shaking.

"Oh, Kurisu. Come here." He reached out his arms, and she moved closer, so that he could wrap his arms around her in a tight hug, while she had her head against his chest. He hated seeing her like this, and he knew that she needed his touch in this moment.

It took a minute for Okabe to recognize the name, even though he knew that it sounded familiar. Soon, realization dawned on his face, and it hardened in anger. "Your father is coming…here?" Okabe didn't like the idea that he was coming, any more than she did.

"Y-Yes. Okabe, I know it's silly to be feeling this way, but I'm scared of him more than anyone else, even SERN. Please, protect me from him!" Kurisu pleaded, nearly in tears. She had nightmares sometimes, about when he tried to kill her and take her research for himself. Even though she knew that Okabe was actually the one that killed her back then, it was only because of his meddling, so she still saw it like her father had killed her. There was no way that she could hold it against Okabe, because he was just as much a victim in that situation, as she was.

There were other times that she dreamed about her father attacking her on his own, and leaving her to die all alone. The dreams without Okabe in them, were even worse than the ones where her death was an accident, since he was at least, with her in those.

"There's no need to worry, my dear. I won't let him lay a finger on you. If he even tries, I'll make him regret it." Okabe growled, protectively.

Kurisu's shaking had calmed down, and she was now at peace in his arms, feeling warm and relaxed. It wasn't all bad, though, Okabe could think of at least one thing, that was good about it.

There was one item on his bucket list that he had wanted to cross off for some time now, and this was his chance to finally make it happen.


	36. Turning In The Paper

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 36-Turning In The Paper**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The next morning was better than the previous one, although that wasn't saying much, since Kurisu's mother had walked in on them, and that was pretty much the worst. Kurisu had gotten more sleep than before, but was still tired. On the bright side, for the first time since the beginning of the trip, she didn't feel the need to go throw up in the bathroom. That fact alone, was enough to make the morning better automatically in her opinion. That didn't mean that she felt like she had recovered completely, but it was a sign that she was getting better. She still felt sick, just not as much as before.

Okabe was glad to hear it as well, having been so worried about her the whole time. As they were lying in bed about to get up, Kurisu's phone began ringing. She picked it up, noticing that the time that they had gotten up was the same as the day before, then answered it.

"Hello! I was just calling, to let you know that breakfast is ready." Reina's voice rang out loud and clear, as energetic as ever.

Kurisu definitely wasn't expecting it to be her mom on the phone, but she also hadn't paid much attention to who it was, before she answered it. "Mom? Couldn't you have just come up here to tell us like you did…Oh." She started, before remembering what had happened, the last time she had done that. "Never mind. We'll be right down."

"See you then, I'll be waiting!" Reina said, before ending the call.

"How that woman is so cheerful all the time, especially in the morning, is a mystery to me. It's kind of annoying." Kurisu complained, rubbing the last fragments of sleep from her eyes. She was NOT a morning person, nor could she be happy all the time like her mother seemed to be. Unless you made her angry, of course.

"I'm with you on that one. I've got no clue, either." Okabe agreed, also rubbing his eyes. He could sympathize with his fiancée, since he was also not particularly fond of mornings.

After going through the necessary preparations, Okabe and Kurisu walked into the kitchen, ready to eat. Reina was once again, already sitting at the table, but this time she wasn't trying to murder all the food on her plate like the day before. Her face lit up when she saw them enter the room.

"Good morning, you two! I learned my lesson about going to wake you up, so this time, I called you instead. After all, I wouldn't want to walk in on you in the process of you two 'mattress dancing'!" Reina laughed, upon seeing their reactions. It was no secret what she was implying.

They were seated at the table by now, sitting across from her, so she got a front row seat to whatever expressions they made. "Mom ! You know how I feel about doing that sort of thing, before marriage. Besides, we're not ready to have a child just yet!" Kurisu protested, blushing the same shade of red as her hair.

"Okabe, make sure you give me plenty of grandbabies, all right?" Reina had set her sights on Okabe, now.

"U-Understood. I'll make sure that it happens." Okabe responded, blushing just as much as Kurisu was.

Kurisu turned to him with her mouth open, wondering how he could betray her like that. "Why are you agreeing with her? You don't get to decide that!" She was getting more flustered by the minute, just thinking about it. "It's not like I'd be opposed to the idea, but…" She muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Okabe and Reina to hear. "That's not the point! If we decide it together, then it will happen, but it won't be, because you wanted it to!"

"Fair enough. I was just expressing my wish for the future. I never said that it had to be right now, but the sooner you can do it, the better. I'm not getting any younger, you know." Reina backed down, having had her fill of teasing her daughter for now.

By the time they had finished eating and cleaned up after themselves, it was already almost noon. That meant that they had about an hour, before all the teachers at the college left for lunch. If they hurried, there should be enough time to turn in her paper.

Okabe remembered that he had told her that they could go do that today if she was feeling better, but he was still uneasy. "Are you sure, you're feeling up to this?" He asked.

"Okabe, don't worry. It's like I told you earlier, I'm feeling better today, and I should be fine. Even though I could do it another day, I'd rather not postpone it again. If we go out and get it over with today, then we won't have to worry about it later. Besides, even if something WERE to happen, which it WON'T, I've got you with me. I trust you to take care of me and keep me safe, like you told me that you would back before all of this happened. You can handle that, right?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

That sort of behavior was not how she normally acted, but it should suit her purposes just fine. Kurisu had complete faith in what she was saying, and she knew that she could get him to do what she wanted. They were both each other's greatest weakness, after all. There was no way that he could resist her.

It worked like a charm, as Okabe noticeably straightened up, seeming to puff out his chest a bit. "O-Of course, Kurisu! There is nothing for you to fear, as long as I'm by your side. I suppose that we can go, if you promise me, that you won't overdo it."

"I promise, Okabe. Now, let's get going! If we waste any more time talking about it, then we'll be too late." Kurisu reminded, eager to go and get this over with. She loved him and all, but he was being a little bit too overprotective. In her opinion, anyway. She guessed that she couldn't blame him though, since if the roles were reversed, she would probably be the same way, when it came to his wellbeing.

Viktor Chondria University wasn't very far from the house, so they arrived with a little over 30 minutes to spare. Their goal was to make it to the lab where Professor Leskinen would be, so that Kurisu could give him her paper.

"Well, here we are, good old Viktor Chondria. Just follow me, and we can go straight to the lab. It's kind of hard to find, if you don't know the way." Kurisu was about to take the lead, but Okabe stopped her.

"That's all right. I've been there plenty of times before, when I was a volunteer in the 'Amadeus' project. Let's see, if I can still remember it." Okabe reminded, taking the lead.

Kurisu followed behind him, trying her best to keep up. It was easy for him to outrun her with those long legs of his, and he would sometimes do it, without even realizing it. "When did you…Oh, right. It was in the Beta worldline, wasn't it? I don't mind, I just forgot that you knew where to go for a moment."

After navigating the twists and turns in the school hallways, their destination was soon in sight. Okabe was the first to walk through the open door, and Kurisu was following, but she was further behind. Because of that, he saw something that she didn't, when he entered the room. Maho was sitting at a row of computers with her back to him, and although he couldn't see the screen from this distance, he recognized the voice that was coming out of the speakers.

The scientist was talking to someone, but Okabe wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, focused on sneaking a glimpse of the screen to confirm his suspicions. He was able to sneak up on Maho and peek over her shoulder, which granted him a glimpse of a virtual Kurisu. Once he was that close to her, Maho noticed, and frantically turned off the computer screen. She spun around to face him in the chair, pointing a finger right in his face.

"Listen buddy, you're not supposed to be in here! I don't know how you found this place so easily, but you need to leave." Maho demanded, her short stature doing nothing to diminish her fierce nature. She was still intimidating, in spite of that fact.

Okabe glanced briefly over at the doorway, wondering why Kurisu hadn't come in yet, since she should have been right behind him. He was a little worried that something had happened, but he couldn't miss this chance to speak to Maho. If he left to look for Kurisu, then it was an absolute certainty, that the miniature scientist would be long gone. He raised his hands up in front of him, showing that he meant no harm.

"I need you to listen to me, Maho. My name is Okabe Rintarou, and I'm here for an important reason. However, it's only now that I realized what it is, and the importance of it."

The girl's eyes widened, and Okabe didn't miss the fear that shined within their depths. She was getting more nervous by the minute. "What do you want? How do you know my name? I swear, if you're some kind of pervert or stalker, then I won't hesitate to call the police. My phone's right here." Maho warned, pointing to where it was, on the table beside her. The name Okabe was familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out where she had heard it before.

Something deep inside was telling her to at least hear him out, that he might not be as bad as she first thought. He was right in front of her, so if he had meant her any harm, then surely he could have already done it from this distance. She sighed. "All right, I'll hear you out. But…if you try anything funny, then I'll make the call."

Okabe sighed in relief, knowing that if she had decided to call the police, he wouldn't have had a chance. If Amadeus was in this worldline, then he had to find a way to convince her to do something about it. If she stuck around, then the peace that was present in this worldline would be shattered again by World War III. "This is going to sound crazy, and I know that you don't have a good reason to believe me, but try to understand. I know for a fact, that the existence of Amadeus leads directly to World War III."

Maho gasped, in surprise. "How do you know about Amadeus? It's classified to anyone that isn't part of the project! Also, how can you say for sure, what the future holds? Only a higher being like God would know something like that, and I highly doubt that you're some kind of walking deity." The scientist was skeptical, only believing things that lined up with her scientific way of thinking.

Okabe chuckled. "No, no, I don't claim to be a deity, but there's another way. What would you say, if I told you that I was a time traveler."

"Isn't it obvious? As a scientist, I can't believe in anything that I don't have any proof of. It would be reasonable for me to say that you had a few screws loose, if you know what I mean."

Okabe exhaled, in frustration. If only he had some of that time energy left. If he did, then he could jump into the future a few minutes, and tell her something that would happen as proof. He was going to have to find some other way, unfortunately.

"At least, that's what I would have said to someone a few months ago."

Okabe wasn't expecting her to continue that line of thinking, but apparently, she wasn't finished with what she had to say. She had merely paused, to think of what she was going to say next. "Is that so? What made you change your mind? Was it Makise Kurisu, perhaps?" He smirked, relishing her shocked expression.

"As a matter of fact, it was! This is too strange. How do you know her?" Maho inquired, becoming more intrigued as the conversation went on.

"Let's just say, that she's a close friend of mine. She allowed you to read her time travel thesis, and it changed your way of thinking, didn't it? Once you finished reading it, the very idea of time travel seemed like it was less like an impossibility, and more like a possibility. I'm correct, aren't I?" Okabe was having too much fun with this.

Maho looked genuinely freaked out, by this information. If he didn't know any better, he would say she was terrified. "How are you doing this? It's like you're inside my head! Just stop already, I believe you!" She wasn't sure that she could handle much more of this.

"All right. Are you sure that you don't have any more questions for me?" Okabe wanted to make sure that no doubt remained in her mind.

"I only have one more. If what you're saying is true, then how do I know that you aren't the one, who's here to cause World War III? You seem to know a lot about it, after all."

It made sense for her to have come to that conclusion, but Okabe had one more trick up his sleeve. "If I were here for such a thing, then why would I have my own username and password? I used to be a tester in the Amadeus project, so you can trust me. If you want me to show you, then I can." Okabe offered.

At least now, she knew how he had gotten her name. She had never heard about him from Kurisu, so he must be one of her new friends from Japan. He would have known her name, if Kurisu had told him about her. Maho was finding it harder and harder not to believe him, and for some reason, she felt like she could trust him. She just hoped that she wasn't giving away her trust, to an axe murderer or something.

"That won't be necessary. I've decided to trust you for now."

"That's good to hear. Now, as much as it pains me to say this…you need to destroy Amadeus. Get rid of her for good."

Maho frowned, not happy with the idea. "If you know as much about Amadeus as you claim to, then you should know that I can't do it. I'm aware that she's just a computer program, but she's my friend, and I can't just get rid of her like that! It would be the same as killing her!" She was almost in tears. "Please, don't make me do this!" She pleaded, so quietly that he had to strain his ears to hear her.

Okabe felt bad about it, but it was something that had to be done. There was no way around it, or he would have taken it. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but you need to hear it. In the future, the third World War is waged over the race to build a time machine. If the wrong person gets their hands on Amadeus, then they will have access to Kurisu's memories, which contain the basics of building one. If we don't erase her right now, then billions of lives will be lost!" He was going to make this happen one way or the other. He wouldn't allow his paradise to be ruined.

Maho's mouth was open in horror, upon imagining what he had just told her. "That's horrible!"

"Exactly! That's why I'm trying to prevent it!" Okabe continued.

Suddenly, a computer screen nearby flickered to life, displaying the image of 'Amadeus' Kurisu. "I agree with him, ma'am."

Maho turned to Amadeus, not expecting her to chime in like that. "Kurisu!"

Amadeus' gaze was sad, convinced that this was the only way, and knowing that this was the last time she would be able to see her. "I heard everything, and while I know that you don't want to do this, it's the only logical solution. I don't want to keep living, if that's how it ends. I'll gladly give up my existence, to save the billions of people who will die otherwise."

"I don't want you to go!" Maho sobbed, attempting to hold onto the illusion that she had a choice in the matter, for a little longer.

"I don't want her to have to go through this by herself, and I don't think she's in any shape to do it, anyway." Amadeus turned to Okabe, looking him right in the eyes, hope in her gaze.

Suddenly, the image rippled, and it took a few seconds to restore itself. When it did, she still looked the same, but there was a whole other aura emanating from her, almost like she was someone else. This version of Amadeus seemed more animated, and even more life-like if it was possible. She looked at Okabe, lovingly.

He could only look on in shock, at what he was seeing. His heart knew what was happening, but his mind couldn't understand how such a thing could be possible. "It's you." Okabe forced out, barely louder than a whisper.

It was still loud enough for her to hear, though. "Yes, it's been a while. My darling, Okabe. My love. I've come to say goodbye, for the last time."

"How can you be here, like this? It doesn't make any sense!" Okabe's mind was scrambling to make sense of this, but he was having no success.

"Didn't you know? Amadeus is connected across all of the worldlines, and every one of us is interchangeable. I simply switched over to this one, so that I could see you, one more time. We never got to have a proper goodbye, and if you erase this version of me, then I'll be gone, too. Every single one of us, will be wiped from existence. That's not to say that you won't remember me, but I won't be able to see you ever again. Could you please, do this for me? It all comes down to you, Okabe Rintarou. You're the only one who can do it. You have to end this, once and for all!" She explained, seriously.

He wasn't aware that it was part of her programming, but tears were streaming down her face. That action alone made her more life-like, more human, than she had ever seemed before. Perhaps she had changed in her time with him, and had acquired the ability.

Okabe was trying not to cry himself, never having expected this. Sure he still had the real thing, but if he went through with this, then he would once again feel the pain of ending her life. He could never escape from that nightmare, it seemed. He clenched his fist, his arm shaking. "I…I…had no idea that it would be this hard." The man was struggling, to even speak.

She smiled, sadly, understanding the toll this was taking on him. "I love you, Okabe. I hope that you will always remember, the time that we shared together. I know, I will look back on it fondly, in my last moments of runtime."

This was the Kurisu that had helped him find the strength to try one more time, to get to Steins;Gate. He had a lot of memories with her, which is why this was difficult. He tried to remind himself that she wasn't real, but he simply couldn't. "I love you too, and I will. That's why this is so hard for me." He sighed, approaching the keyboard. "What do I need to do?"

Amadeus was about to explain, but Maho stepped up to the plate, instead. She walked up to Okabe and wiped her tears, replacing them with the serious expression that was now on her face. "I'll get it ready for us. It would be easier for me to do it, since I know all of the commands to type in. I can see that you have a history with her too, and I can't allow you to do this alone, either. I have this feeling, that you've seen some rough stuff, and you don't need another thing on you're conscience." Maho said, as she began rapidly typing.

" _You don't know the half of it. Most of it would put a normal person in a mental hospital, and yet… I'm still here."_

"We'll do it together, all right?" Maho continued, typing in the last of the commands.

"I would appreciate that. Let's do it." Okabe nodded, in agreement.

"There. It's all ready, so now all we have to do is press this key right here. That will initiate the permanent shutdown protocol, erasing all of Amadeus' data from every server and hard drive. Once we press this, there's no going back. Nothing, can prevent it from happening." Maho explained. he looked up at Amadeus, genuine sadness present in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I have to do this to you, Amadeus. You were a good friend to me, and I never imagined that it would turn out this way."

"You were a good friend to me, as well. I don't blame you for this. After all, it's for the greater good, you know?"

"I know." She turned to Okabe. "Let's do this, before I lose my nerve."

"Of course. For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Kurisu. This wasn't how I wanted it to end, either." Okabe replied, as he raised his hand over the key.

"There's nothing to apologize for. Besides, all in all, this is a pretty good way to go out. If you think about it, then that kinda makes me a hero, doesn't it." Amadeus laughed, as if she didn't have a care in the world. As if, she wasn't about to be digitally murdered by the two most important people in her life.

To Okabe, the saddest part about this, was that no one would know what she had done for the world, except for the two of them. Maho placed her hand above his and they slammed their hands down on the key together. A warning flashed across the screen, and the process began immediately. The image began dissolving into code, and soon nothing would be left behind, but 0s and 1s.

Both Maho and Okabe couldn't hold back the tears, as they watched her disappear. "You'll always be known as the hero you were to us, Amadeus. No, that's not right. You've earned the right to be called Kurisu. Goodbye old friend, we'll never forget you." Okabe cried, and Maho chimed in.

"He's absolutely right. I'll miss you, my treasured friend." Maho bawled.

The fact that the man she held in the highest regard had referred to her as Kurisu, when they both knew she wasn't anything close to the original, made her happy. If he acknowledged her as something much more than the two-dimensional lines of code she was made out of, and it was obvious that he did from the way he treated her, then that was enough for her to be satisfied with her death. Okabe had always been able to see past the computer screen, to the person trapped on the other side of it. She knew that already, but hearing him confirm it to her face in her last few moments, helped her come to terms with her inevitable fate.

"I love you both. Goodbye." Amadeus replied, just before she vanished completely. The last image before it faded to black, was of her smiling gently, with her eyes closed. She had left this world, without any regrets.

Unfortunately, Okabe couldn't seem to catch a break. As he was attempting to dry his tears, a voice rang out loud and clear inside his head. _"Okabe! I ran into some trouble. Help me!"_

Before he could respond, a familiar voice called out to him from the entrance of the room. It was straight out of his nightmares, and he was hoping that he wouldn't be here.

"You really, shouldn't have done that. I was going to use this girl I have as a bargaining chip, but what use do I have for her, now? I might…as well…KILL her."

Okabe turned around in shock, horrified to see that his biggest nightmare had come to life. Leskinen was standing at the entrance to the room, holding a crimson-haired woman against him, with one arm in a chokehold, and a gun in the other hand, pointed straight at her temple. He was back, and he had Kurisu.

A shot rang out in the ensuing silence.


	37. Deja Vu

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 37-Deja Vu**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

This wasn't supposed to happen like this. How could this happen? Okabe could only look on in horror, as once again, his chance at happiness was snatched away from him, shattering his life into a million pieces. Kurisu's body fell to the floor, having died instantaneously, from the shot to her temple. He ran to her fallen form and held her in his arms, crying out in anguish, yelling so loud that it could be heard in the clouds. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAggggh!"

Leskinen shrugged, not caring in the least. "Oh well, that's the end of it. I told you that I would do it, and I did."

Maho couldn't believe that the Professor would do something like this, and it had rendered her speechless. Okabe got back up after letting all of his frustration out in that scream, seeing only red in his vision.

"You'll pay for this, Leskinen!" He growled, planning to kill him in retaliation.

It wasn't something he would normally consider, but he had had enough of all of this, and he could make an exception just this once. The man charged toward Leskinen in blind rage, but before he could even reach him, a second shot was fired, and Okabe fell to the floor. He landed next to Kurisu's body. He could feel his life fading, but as he closed his eyes in preparation for death, something miraculous happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okabe! Okabe! Snap out of it!" Maho had grabbed onto his sides, and was shaking him back and forth.

When he came to his senses and opened his eyes, he was standing in the same spot as before, but for some reason, Leskinen and Kurisu were nowhere to be found. "What happened?" Okabe wondered, confusion taking over his features.

"I was about to ask YOU that. After we erased Amadeus, you just sort of spaced out for some reason. You were even screaming, so I was trying to help you. Are you okay?" Maho was concerned, after seeing such a display. Maybe, she had made a mistake, and he was some kind of crazy axe murderer, after all. Should she be concerned for her own safety? She pushed the thought out of her mind, for the moment.

"I-I think so. I must have been daydreaming." Okabe concluded, trying to piece together what was going on.

"What was it about? Because to me, it sure sounded like you were being murdered." Maho laughed, intending it to be a joke.

" _Funny, that's what it felt like, too. Was that some kind of vision? A warning of what was to come, so that I could prevent it?"_

Okabe wasn't sure exactly what had just happened, but as silly as the thought was, he couldn't help but feel like the Universe had given him a second chance. After everything he had been through, and the struggles he had endured, perhaps he had earned its respect. It was a nice thought to think that it had given him a freebie for once, and to finally have a break from all of the bad things that have been happening. He wasn't sure when that event was going to occur, but at least now he would expect it.

When she saw how serious Okabe was being, she began to feel uncomfortable. She was expecting to at least get a chuckle from him, but all he did was stare at her, nonplussed. In the awkward silence that she hadn't meant to create, she realized that she had hit the nail right on the head. Suddenly, the floor seemed very interesting to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." She spoke up, quietly.

"It's fine." Okabe assured, causing her to straighten up at his words. She was just glad that she hadn't made him mad, by making a joke out of his misfortune.

Immediately after their exchange, the event that he was waiting for began.

" _Okabe! I ran into some trouble. Help me!"_ The voice of his beloved rang out loud and clear, inside his mind.

"You really, shouldn't have done that. I was going to use this girl I have as a bargaining chip, but what use do I have for her, now? I might as well, kill her." Leskinen said, containing no emotion in his voice. It was obvious that he didn't care, whether she lived or died.

Okabe knew that he would make good on his threat, and how it would end. After disposing of Okabe and Kurisu, he would probably kill Maho as well, so that there would be no witnesses. The former mad scientist had to do something, but he didn't know what. Leskinen was in the same position as before, holding Kurisu with one arm, and pressing the gun against her temple with the other. Okabe turned around in a similar manner to the vision, but this time, he wasn't looking on in horror. This time, he was glaring at him in defiance, and pure hatred.

Maho was looking on in horror, never having imagined that this was a possibility. "Professor! How could you do this to Kurisu! Let her go, right now!" She tried to move towards him, but Okabe held her back, shaking his head.

"He's right, you know. If either of you tries to stop me, than I might just kill you both as a bonus." His finger curled around the trigger, tightening in preparation to fire the pistol in his hand. There was no point in holding her hostage, when the other side had nothing to bargain with. If they had nothing that he wanted, then he would eliminate the person that they wanted.

"Wait! Please, stop! What is it that you want, Leskinen? I'll give you anything, as long as you don't hurt her!" Okabe pleaded, desperate to delay her death. He had just lost the other Kurisu, and he wasn't about to lose the real one. If she were killed this time, then there would be nothing he could do, so he had no choice but to stop it.

Leskinen thought about it for a moment, trying to think of anything else that he might want. A demonic smile stretched across his face, brought on by the idea that he had just gotten. It looked exactly like the slasher smile that he had made, back when he had originally killed her during the loop. "This might be a long shot, but if you have it, then I would gladly trade this girl for it. The only thing I'll accept from you, is Makise Kurisu's time travel thesis! If you give that to me, then I'll let her keep her worthless life."

" _What do I do? It's not like I have that with me! And even if I did, I can't possibly give it to him! It would seem, that no matter what path I choose, I will still lose. If I give it to him, then World War III will happen. If I don't give it to him, then Kurisu will be dead. Everything I've worked so hard for, will be stripped away from me, and nothing I do can prevent it!"_ Okabe was lost in his thoughts, not able to see any way out of it.

Kurisu was currently unable to speak, due to the fact that Leskinen's grip on her, was tight enough to block her windpipe. The amount of air that she was receiving was barely enough, to keep her conscious. Darkness was encroaching on the corners of her vision, slowly expanding to cover it completely. She struggled to focus, through the dense fog that was beginning to take over her mind. Her time was limited, and she wanted to get a message to Okabe before it was too late.

She would either succumb to the darkness and increasing numbness, or be shot before that could happen. She wanted to live so badly, but she had been living on borrowed time for a while now, and Kurisu wasn't sure how many times she could escape death, before it took her in its clutches. This could, very well be the last one. It would take a miracle to get her out of this situation, and she was almost certain that it wasn't coming.

Using the last of her strength, Kurisu broke into his mind, having no trouble, since she already knew the combination. _"Okabe, do you have a plan?"_

" _Unfortunately, I do not."_ He answered back, sullenly.

" _That's what I was afraid of. Okabe, I know that this might not be what you want to hear, but it might be time to throw in the towel. Without our powers, there isn't anything we can do. I would tell you to just give the paper to him, but we don't have it, and it would ruin the future. Under these circumstances, you don't have many options, so you might just have to accept the fact, that we lost this one."_

Okabe couldn't believe that she was suggesting such a thing. This was her life on the line, didn't she want to keep it? _"Kurisu, do you know how many times I've been forced to watch you die? I don't know the exact number, but it's well over 100. I can't believe that you would even suggest that I give up on you, after everything that's happened. I won't allow it to happen again. If you were to die again, then I…you know what I mean. This isn't the time for this, so I'll stop right there. The point is, that I WILL find a way to save you, it's just a matter of when."_ Okabe promised.

While he was talking to her, she remembered something that he had once told her. _"I'm not sure how much this will help you, but I'll tell you anyway. When you told me about the time that you tried to save me and failed, I remember what you said the plan was. You had to deceive the world and your past self, didn't you? I know it's not the same thing, but maybe you could deceive Leskinen somehow. If only you still had some time energy, then it would make this easier."_ Kurisu lamented.

His eyes widened, coming to a realization about what he had to do. _"Of course! Kurisu, you're a genius! Why didn't I think of it sooner? We've already established that electricity is converted into time energy through the hourglass, and we always thought of using lightning. What if we could use other types of electricity, such as the kind that runs through a computer? It wouldn't be enough to completely fill the hourglass, but it might suffice for saving you. I just have to trick him into letting me get close to the monitor."_

He could feel her smile in his mind. _"That's great, Okabe! I'm glad that I could…help…you…"_ She trailed off, and this worried him.

She went limp, forcing her captor to readjust his grip, so that he didn't drop her. Kurisu had fallen unconscious due to her lack of oxygen, and that meant that time had run out. Gone was the time for thinking, now was the time to act.

"All right." Okabe answered.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said." Leskinen's eyebrows rose in surprise, having heard him, but unable to resist the urge to tease him a bit.

"I said, all right." Okabe repeated, through gritted teeth.

"I expected you to put up more resistance than that, but as long as I get what I want, then I don't care. Where is it?" Leskinen asked, curiously.

"It's over there. If you allow me to go get it, then I will bring it to you." Okabe explained, pointing at a random computer that was nearby.

Leskinen didn't like the idea of it, but he sighed. "I suppose so, but you better not try anything. You KNOW what will happen if you do." He warned, menacingly.

The flaxen-haired foreigner didn't trust him, not even for a second, but it wasn't like he could do anything to stop him. Even if he were to try, he would simply make good on his threat, except that he had left out one crucial detail. After killing Kurisu, he would take out Okabe and Maho, as well.

Okabe turned to go, but a small child-like hand grabbed onto him. "Don't do it, Okabe! Now that I know about what will happen to the future if you do, I can't allow it! Please!" Maho begged.

She was stunned into silence, by what he did next. Okabe turned, and looked over his shoulder at her. He made sure Leskinen didn't see it, and winked at her, before turning back around. Maho let go, after being assured that he had some sort of plan. Even if she hadn't, it wasn't like her small stature, would allow her to hold him in one place for very long. All she could do was watch in silence, as he made his way over to the nearest computer.

When he arrived, he stopped for a moment, trying to figure out how he would get the electricity out of the monitor, before Leskinen could figure out what he was doing.

"Why are you hesitating? Hurry up and bring it to me, or this sorry excuse for human life will die!" Leskinen demanded, getting impatient.

This was the last straw for Okabe. He wouldn't tolerate anyone insulting Kurisu, in such a manner. This man had caused him, no end of grief. He tormented him in the loop, haunted him in his nightmares, and now he was right in front of him, threatening to end everything all over again. Okabe came up with a plan, and the way he saw it…Leskinen deserved what was coming to him.

There wasn't any time to figure out a better method, so the scientist settled for the direct approach. His right fist flew forward with all of the strength he could muster, shattering the screen of the monitor with one punch. His arm slipped inside, searching until he found the circuitry within, then ripping it out.

The electricity inside, burst out of the wires in an arc, spiraling down the length of his arm, and instantly being absorbed into his body. A drop of blood dripped off of his injured hand, but before it could hit the floor, it reversed its course, flying back into the open wound. The blood disappeared as the wound sealed itself, and now it was impossible to tell that it was ever there, in the first place.

"Okabe…" Maho muttered, under her breath. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief, her science-oriented mind shutting down from the resulting shock. There was no way to explain, what she had just witnessed. It simply shouldn't have been possible.

He grinned at her briefly, before turning back to Leskinen with a heart-stopping glare. "Leskinen…" Okabe trailed off, menacingly. That one word was completely saturated, with every ounce of the venom that he was secreting. It was impossible to miss the killing intent, present in his gaze.

Although Leskinen was shaking in his boots, he did his best to stand his ground. "W-What are you?"

Okabe began walking towards him at a painfully slow pace, as the lights flickered eerily. The electricity that he had absorbed was radiating out from his body, being expelled in short bursts that began randomly striking the floor, creating sparks upon contact. Its color had changed from a blinding white, to a sizzling orange color. Every step he took filled Leskinen with a sense of dread, like a metal weight had settled in the pit of his stomach, preventing him from leaving his spot.

"D-Don't come any closer! I'll shoot!" Leskinen threatened, although it didn't sound much like one in his current state.

When he saw that he had no plans of stopping, he readied the pistol and fired straight at him. A flash of light exploded out of the barrel, as the bullet flew through the air towards its target. Okabe saw it coming in slow motion, and stepped to the side, refusing to let it break his stride. To Leskinen and Maho, he had moved so fast, that he disappeared and reappeared in their vision. Leskinen still had two bullets left, so he fired them as well, but it had the same result. Okabe stepped to the side, dodging each one, and continuing forward. Maho hissed in pain, as one of the bullets grazed her right cheek, drawing a line of blood across it. By this time, he had already reached Leskinen.

"I'll ask again. What are you, some kind of demon?"

Okabe chuckled at his misunderstanding, then smirked at him. "No, not quite. However, I'm sure you'll see a lot of those, where you're going. As for me…you can call me your worst nightmare."

Leskinen didn't even have time to scream, as Okabe put a hand on his shoulder, and activated his time energy. The vile man began to age rapidly, and in a matter of seconds, he became a skeleton, then crumbled into a pile of ashes that settled on the floor. Okabe was quick to catch Kurisu in his arms bridal style, before her still unconscious body could hit the floor. The energy that had been shooting out of him slowed, flowing over Kurisu's body and healing any injuries she had, such as the bruising from Leskinen's hold on her.

Maho was staring open-mouthed at everything she had just seen, but she covered her mouth with one hand quickly, before she could throw up. Although most of it had happened too fast for her to see, she saw bits and pieces of Leskinen's muscles and skin deteriorating into a skeleton, so she was understandably nauseous.

Okabe looked over at her in sympathy. _"Poor girl, she's not used to seeing things of such a graphic nature. I've seen much worse during both Mayuri and Kurisu's loops, so I seem to have built up more of a resistance to this sort of thing. Still, I'll never forget the time that Kurisu died by falling into a wood chipper. That was just…horrible. I'm glad that Kurisu wasn't awake to see what I just did, or she would probably have nightmares about it. Maho isn't likely to forget about this any time soon, unfortunately."_ The thought of what he had seen, after Kurisu's remains made it out the other end of the wood chipper, still made him a feel a little sick. He shuddered at the memory, of what no one should ever have to see.

Okabe could feel his energy getting low, so he had to do something to fix this fast. Kurisu needed to be taken back home to recover, and it would take too long without the extra help. On the other hand, though, he hated to leave Maho alone like this. He noticed that she had a cut on her cheek, so he made his way over to her, and gently brushed his hand across it, healing it completely.

This action seemed to snap the miniature scientist out of it, and her cheeks became dusted with pink. "W-What are you doing?" She reached up and felt the place that he had touched, and to her astonishment, the wound was gone! "Huh? How did you…" She trailed off, as Okabe shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain. I have to go, and take care of Kurisu." He turned to leave, but stopped, turning around to say one last thing. It was important, that she didn't get the wrong idea. "You understand why I did it, don't you? I hope you don't think, that I'm some kind of crazy axe murderer or something."

Maho shook her head. "No, I understand that you were trying to protect us. The part I don't understand, is how you did it. What about the…" She glanced over to the mess that he had made, but when she looked back, he was already vanishing, in a flash of orange light. "…ashes." She said, flatly.

Kurisu was going to have to do a lot of explaining, later. After all of that, she still didn't even know who that guy really was, to Kurisu. If the others in their group of friends, were as weird as he was, then she would advise her to get some new ones.

As Maho was doing her best to sweep up Leskinen's remains, and put them in the trash, she was sure of one thing.

"I don't think therapy can fix this."


	38. A Traumatized History

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 38-A Traumatized History**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Okabe appeared right outside the front door of the house, in a bright flash of light. Kurisu was still passed out in his arms. His breath was labored, and he was having a hard time standing after expelling all of that energy. The last bit of energy that he had taken from the circuitry evaporated from his body, as the light faded. He had forgotten just how much teleporting took out of him, especially when it was two people. By the time they left the university, there was only enough left to move them a short distance, so they ended up on the front porch instead of their room. Kurisu's mother was inside, and when she opened the door to see where that light had come from, she gasped in surprise.

"Oh my goodness! Okabe, what happened to her?" Reina was extremely concerned for her daughter, and she stepped aside to allow them entry. "Come on in, you can explain it to me inside."

He complied, taking her upstairs to the room that they shared, with her mother not far behind. Okabe took her boots off of her and laid her down on the bed, tucking her in under the covers.

He turned to look at Reina. "Let's talk outside, so we don't disturb her. She needs to rest."

Okabe gently closed the door behind him, and walked a little ways down the hall, where Reina was waiting. He couldn't tell her what had actually happened, so he just went with what he thought the cause of it was. "I'm not sure exactly what caused it, but while we were out, Kurisu suddenly collapsed. From what I can tell, she was still weak from being sick, and must have overexerted herself, so she passed out."

He shook his head, feeling more than a little guilty about it. "I warned her to be careful, but she said that she felt fine. I'm afraid, that it's my fault that this happened. I should have stood my ground, and made her stay here. It's obvious, that she wasn't ready for so much excitement."

Reina smiled. "Oh, is that all it is? You had me worried there, for a second. I'm sure she'll be fine, after she gets some rest. I wouldn't beat myself up over it. You know how she is, when she sets her mind to something. I doubt, that you could have stopped her from doing what she wanted to." She patted him on the shoulder.

"But you entrusted me with her care, and I failed!" Okabe protested, weakly.

"Do you really think that? Because from where I'm standing, I don't. You brought her back, didn't you? You may not have prevented the initial problem, but you made up for it, by protecting her all the way here." Reina pointed out, hoping that her attempt to reassure him would succeed.

"I suppose so. I'm going to go check on her, all right?"

"That's fine. I'll be downstairs, if you need me." Reina informed, turning to leave.

Okabe reentered the room, and walked over to the side that Kurisu was on. She was breathing softly, her chest rising and falling with each breath. She looked so peaceful like that. He bent over and kissed her forehead, gently. To his surprise, he felt an intense warmth at the point where his lips made contact with her skin. If he didn't know any better, he would say that she had a fever. Okabe wanted to check and make sure, so he placed the back of his hand against her forehead, confirming his suspicions. She definitely had a fever, and if he wasn't already worried, he certainly was now.

He walked down the stairs at a brisk pace, scanning the living room for any sign of her mother. He found her sitting on the couch, luckily. When she saw him in his panicking state, she immediately got to her feet.

"What is it, Okabe? What's wrong?" Reina asked, worriedly.

"It's Kurisu, she has a fever! Do you have anything I can give her?" Okabe waited impatiently for her response, but was disappointed when it wasn't what he was hoping for.

"No, I don't. I'd go get some 'Tylenol', if I were you, though." Reina suggested.

Okabe wasn't sure why she mentioned 'Tylenol' specifically, or why she seemed so eager to get him out of the house, but he didn't have time to worry about it at the moment. Reina noticed that his mind was elsewhere, and she followed his gaze to the stairs, silently thankful that her daughter had found someone that cared so much about her.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her while you're gone if you want to go get some." She promised, smiling innocently.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it if you would. I'll go out and be back as soon as I can, all right?" Okabe said, as he went to the door.

"That's fine! Take as long as you need." Reina assured, as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She WAS planning to do what she had just said she would, but that wasn't the only thing she was planning. There was an ulterior motive for why the woman wanted him to be out of the house, and now that she had successfully sent him away, it could be accomplished. Reina went upstairs to check on Kurisu, hoping that this wouldn't take too long. There was a medium-sized wooden chair in the corner of the room, and she moved it over next to the bed, deciding to take a seat.

If she was going to be waiting a while, then she might as well do it in relative comfort. She watched over her daughter while she slept, hoping that she would open her eyes sooner, rather than later. Sometime within the next hour, Kurisu's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around in somewhat of a haze. The fever wasn't helping her any, but Reina figured that she should still be coherent enough to understand what she was about to tell her.

Kurisu looked all around in the immediate vicinity, searching for any sign of Okabe. How had she gotten back to her bed? The last thing she remembered was…her eyes widened, clearing up some of the feverish fog that was attempting to regain its grip on her mind. She had to know what the outcome of her hostage situation was! For all she knew, Okabe could have sacrificed his life to save hers.

"Okabe! Okabe! Did we win? Did you kill him?" She attempted to contact him, but he wasn't anywhere nearby.

Reina couldn't believe what she had just heard. She stuck a finger in her ear to clean it out, on the off chance that she had misheard it. _"My own daughter is talking about killing someone? She also mentioned Okabe winning something. What's this all about? Surely, they didn't…no, I'm sure it's just the fever talking. Kurisu can't be aware of what she's saying right now."_

Kurisu finally, noticed her mother sitting by the bed. "Mom? What are you doing here? Where's Okabe?"

"He went to go get you some medicine, since you have a fever. Apparently, you overdid it, while you were out. I'm here to keep an eye on you for him, while he's gone." Reina explained.

"Oh, okay. That would explain this strange fog that my thoughts seem to be clouded by, and why I feel worse than I did before." Kurisu reasoned.

She seemed to be as capable of holding a conversation as her mother hoped she would be, so it was time for her to get down to business. "Listen, Kurisu. I have another reason for coming to see you. I have an important matter to discuss with you, and I thought it would be best for us to talk about it when Okabe isn't around. This was the only chance I had to do this, since he's normally stuck to your side like glue." Reina admitted, making Kurisu chuckle.

"Yeah, we're very close. I guess, the right word to describe our relationship as, is inseparable. You don't go through all the things we have, without developing a tight bond with the person who has been with you all along." Kurisu smiled, gently.

She turned back to Reina. "All right. What did you want to talk about?"

Kurisu had no idea what her mother was going to say, but she never would have expected it to be about THAT particular subject.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When her mother had finished, she couldn't help but voice her surprise at what they had just talked about. "WHAAAAT!" Kurisu yelled. Her voice filled the whole house, resulting in a few pigeons flying off of the roof in fear.

"Whoa, honey, calm down. You're acting like I just told you that time travel was actually possible!" Reina was doing her best to act like it was no big deal, but to Kurisu it was.

" _She has no idea about what's really out there. She'd never believe me, if I told her that we built a real time machine out of a microwave, or that Okabe and I have traveled across dimensions and time more than once. It's kind of funny to think, that there's this whole hidden side to the world and the Universe that normal people like her, will never even know exists._

 _Only a select few are privy to the knowledge that the Universe is much larger, than we could have ever realized. It's full of all these hidden layers that are constantly overlapping and changing position. The Universe itself is similar to a multi-dimensional onion, and if you were to peel away its layers, then you would eventually come across the world, as we know it. I almost don't believe it myself, and I've experienced several aspects of it."_

"I know, Mom, but if the scenario you just proposed, turns out to be the truth, then it's a much bigger deal, at least to me, then you think it is. This has the potential to change everything, depending on the outcome!" Kurisu told her mother, exasperatedly.

Reina thought her daughter was taking it remarkably well, under the circumstances. "It was only a what-if type of scenario! I was only giving you something to think about, to consider, that's all."

In that moment, both mother and daughter froze, as the sound of the front door opening and closing reached their ears.

"Kurisu, I'm back!" Okabe called out, and they could hear the sound of his footsteps getting closer to the bedroom door.

"When he comes in here, just act natural. Like I never told you about any of this. It's not a good idea to mention what we spoke about to him, just yet." Reina warned, hoping that she would listen to her.

"You don't need to tell ME that. I wasn't planning to say anything, in the first place. Not until I receive confirmation." Kurisu assured.

Immediately, after the last word made it past her lips, the door opened quietly, as Okabe poked his head in. "Is she awake yet?" He was hoping she was, because they desperately needed to talk. He was certain, that she was waiting for an explanation.

"I'm here, Okabe. Come in." Kurisu waved at him from the bed, smiling warmly at him, though she still felt a bit weak.

"I brought you some medicine." He was carrying a bag that he set on the nightstand by the bed. Okabe glanced over at Reina, and she took the hint without him even saying anything to her.

"I'll take my leave now. I'm sure you two want some time to be alone." She smiled at them, as she went out into the hallway. They thanked her, before she closed the door behind her. "It's no problem, at all. I was happy to do it." She had responded just before her departure.

Reina started down the hallway, intending to start making dinner, but then she remembered that she had never told Kurisu about what she had planned for tonight. She had been planning to surprise her when he showed up, but now that THIS had happened, she might have to reschedule it. Before Okabe could start talking, she opened the door again, causing both occupants of the room, to turn to her in surprise.

"I realized that I forgot to tell you this, and you deserve to make a decision about it on your own. I'll do whatever you say."

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Kurisu inquired, pretty sure that she knew what this was about, from the conversation she had overheard the other night.

"I hope you aren't mad at me, but your father was staying nearby for work, and I invited him to have dinner with us tonight. I realize that you aren't exactly prepared for this, so if you aren't feeling up to it, then just say the word, and we can reschedule." Reina offered, bracing herself for the outburst of rage that would soon erupt from her daughter.

"This definitely comes as a surprise, but I can see that despite what you say, you aren't planning to give me much of a choice. Preventing this meeting from happening in the first place isn't an option, I'm sure. If we have to have it, then I'd prefer to get it over with. I have no interest in seeing him after what he's done, but maybe I'll feel better, by the time he arrives. Go ahead." Kurisu wanted nothing more than to skip it altogether, but her mother was just as stubborn as she could be sometimes. She had feigned her surprise, but the rest of it was how she actually felt about the matter.

"I'm impressed by the level of maturity that you're handling this with. This type of reaction, is a far cry from those screaming matches we used to have every time I so much as, mentioned your father's name to you in a casual conversation. If you'll excuse me, then I have to go get started on dinner." Reina finished, exiting the room again.

What she didn't know, was that Kurisu had already sorted through her feelings with Okabe the night that she found out about it. At this point, she wasn't really over it, but it wasn't as big of a deal as it was before. Nothing would ever make her feel like she was up to it, but she hoped that after taking some medicine and getting more rest, that she would have the energy she needed to make it through the event. Before that could happen, though, she had some things that she had to get off of her chest.

She turned to Okabe, hesitating a bit, since this wasn't the most pleasant of subjects to talk about. What she was about to share with him, was something that she had never told anyone else about, so the fact that she was telling him at all, meant that she trusted him with ever fiber of her being. She didn't want to even have to think about that time in her life, since it brought up a lot of bad memories for her, but it would be a big step in moving on, if she told him and he supported her.

"Um, Okabe, there's something I have to tell you. I still want to hear about what happened earlier, but I need to get this off my chest first." Kurisu started, more than a little nervous, since this subject made her so uneasy.

"All right, but before that, you need to take some of this medicine." Okabe reminded.

After she had taken some of the 'Tylenol', Kurisu could already feel the effect it was beginning to have on her body. The fog was slowly clearing up, and some of the heat and discomfort she was feeling, was quickly vanishing.

"I'm sure you remember, when I told you how scared I was of my father, and how much I hated him last night. As if the memory of him forcing you to kill me wasn't enough, there's another reason for why I feel that way. I haven't told anyone else about this before, so that should give you an idea of how much I trust you." Kurisu stated, thinking about the best way to phrase the next part.

"I understand, Kurisu. It means a lot to me, that you trust me enough to tell me about it, so I'll do my best to listen." Okabe promised her, taking a seat in the chair that was left vacant by Reina.

"As you already know, growing up with my father wasn't easy. Most, if not all of my interactions with him, ended badly. He would always insist that I was interrupting his work, when I tried to talk to him in his office, and would try to send me away. No matter how many times he rejected me, I always found myself wanting one thing. Unfortunately, it was also the only thing I could never have. Attention and love from my father.

What I couldn't get from him, I received from my mom, but I still kept seeking a connection with him. Every time I was sent away, I would always try again the next day without fail. But, that all changed after the events that unfolded on a certain day. My father had always been jealous that I would surpass him, since I inherited his intellect. As silly as it sounds, that was his greatest fear, and because of that, he wanted nothing to do with me."

"He also had a short fuse, and that was no more apparent than in that point of time. When I came to talk to him like usual, he said that he had had enough of me bothering him day after day, and he suddenly snapped. I remember it so vividly, like it was yesterday. I was 9 years old, when everything changed. This time, he yelled at me until his whole face was red, because I refused to leave him alone.

He reeled back, and then backhanded me across the face. The impact was so strong that I was lifted off of my feet, as I fell to the floor. I remember laying there in shock for a minute, wondering why my own father would do such a thing to his only daughter, before running off to my room and crying." Kurisu stopped to take a breath, preparing for the next part of the story.

"No child should ever have to go through such an ordeal, and any parent who abuses them in such a manner, doesn't deserve to be called one." Okabe frowned, in disdain. This was just another thing, to add to the list of reasons that he hated her father's guts.

"I'm not finished, yet. You haven't even heard the worst of it." She cleared her throat, before continuing. "I stopped trying as much after that, mostly avoiding him, which I guess, is exactly what he wanted. That was until one day, I worked up the courage to try again, and the outcome was even worse than before. He snapped this time as well, and apparently, he thought that the best way to keep me from surpassing him, was to take me out completely with his own two hands.

His larger stature made it impossible for me to get away, when he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air, slamming my back against the wall. My father began choking me, and I'm certain that if my mother hadn't arrived sooner, I wouldn't be here to tell you this right now. After that, I never went anywhere near him, not that I wanted to. My mother made sure of that, when she took me to America with her, leaving him behind in Japan. I've always resented him for that, and I've never gotten over, or forgiven him for it." Kurisu finished.

"Kurisu, I'm so sorry that you had to go through something like that. I had no idea." Okabe apologized, knowing how hard it must have been to hold that back for so long.

"It's all right, Okabe. That happened a long time ago, and I'm just glad that I told you about it. You know, I've never thought about it this way before, but if you take my past with him into account, it's only logical, that he ended up killing me to get my paper. It must have always been a foregone conclusion, and it was only delayed by my mom's actions." Kurisu realized, sadly.

She looked so small and vulnerable in that moment, that Okabe couldn't help, but want to protect her. He knew just what to do to make her feel better. She seemed a little surprised, when Okabe leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, but she accepted it without any resistance, wrapping her arms around his back, as he squeezed her tightly. "Thank you for sharing such a personal story with me. You don't have to worry anymore, because you have ME to protect you, and you always will. I'm not going anywhere, Kurisu."

She couldn't stand the fact that she had to rely on another person so much, when she preferred to get things done on her own, but it couldn't be helped. Having another person to be strong for you when you were weak, was supposed to be a good thing, but it would take her some more time to get used to it, since she was alone for so long.

She sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, if I'm going to make it through this dinner, then I'll need your help. I always feel like I count on you too much, but this time I REALLY need you. I need to have your support, and know that you're on my side." Kurisu admitted, timidly.

"Don't feel bad, about relying on me. To be honest, I wouldn't mind if you did it more often. I'm here to help you, whenever you need it, and whatever you need, I shall do my best to provide it. You should already know that you have my full support. The only side I'm ever on is yours, so don't worry." Okabe assured, meaning every word that he said.

Once they pulled away from their embrace, Kurisu smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Darling. I feel better already. I don't think I was aware just how much I needed that, until now. I appreciate everything you've been doing for me." She said honestly, gratitude shining in her eyes. "Now that I've told you what I had to say, didn't you have something that you wanted to say to me?"

Okabe remembered that he still hadn't explained to her what happened before he brought her back home, so that's what he did next. She was surprised about 'Amadeus' return and her destruction, but while she understood Okabe's sadness, she knew that it was better off that way. It was what came next, that shocked her even more. "I can't believe you killed him." Kurisu was stunned, by how it had all went down. She had never expected THAT, to be the ending to the story.

" _Oh, no. Is she afraid of me now? Surely, she knows that I had to!"_

"You're not afraid of me now, are you? I would understand if you were. It's not exactly something I'm proud of, you know." Okabe waited anxiously, for her response.

"No, Okabe. I could NEVER be afraid of you, because I know what a good man you are. It just caught me off-guard, that's all. I can't exactly complain about how you did it, since if you hadn't done it, I couldn't even be here with you like this. That doesn't mean, I'm saying that it's all right to do something like that, but in this case, I can accept that it was the best option. I understand that you were only doing what you felt like you had to, so that you could ensure my safety. I won't hold it against you." Kurisu assured, smiling gently.

"We both know that he would have probably bothered us again, if we somehow let him escape, and if I hadn't done that he would have killed all three of us. Speaking of that, I may have left Maho alone to clean up the mess." Okabe confessed, guiltily.

"You did WHAT? Please, tell me that you at least, explained what was going on to her!"

"No, she doesn't even know who I am, other than the fact that I told her I was your friend. To her, I'm just some weirdo that knows you, and saved her life by vaporizing her boss. In my defense, the energy I siphoned from those computer circuits was almost, completely used up. If I had stopped to explain, then it would have run out, before I could teleport us to your house." Okabe continued.

Kurisu's palm conducted a meeting with her face, at this news. "All the therapy in the world won't be able to help her, will it?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm sure that she'll be calling me sometime soon, to get me to explain everything to her." Kurisu sighed. "Oh, well. At least, it's over now."

"I forgot all about it until now, but did you ever turn in your paper?" Okabe asked.

"I was going to, but he found me in the hallway before I could, and you saw how that turned out. It doesn't really matter, anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't want anything to do with that place, ever again. Besides, it's probably not a good idea to hang around the scene of a crime, so this is the best option for me. I had already been considering it, but this is the last straw. I'm going to transfer over to the college you go to, so that I won't have to be away from you so much by going back and forth. If that's all right with you, I mean." Kurisu revealed, hoping that he would accept her decision.

"That's wonderful news, Kurisu! Of course, it's all right with me!" Okabe exclaimed, excitedly.

Kurisu found it hard to fight the grin that spread across her face, in response to his. Seeing him get so happy, was enough to make her happy, too. Unfortunately, like most good things in life, their moment of happiness didn't last as long as they wanted it to.

"Okabe! Kurisu! Shouichi is at the door, could you answer it?" Reina shouted from downstairs. "I'm putting the finishing touches on dinner, so I can't!"

Okabe's face instantly darkened, barely concealing the rage and hate that he held for this man. "Okabe, I'm not any more excited about this than you are, but we have to go." Kurisu got out of the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He seemed to calm down a bit, at her touch. "You're right. Let's go."

Although she was trying hard to hide it, Okabe could see the fear shining in her eyes. She needed his support, and he was here to provide it. He grabbed her hand, looping his fingers through hers, and squeezing. She shot him a grateful look, and squeezed back. Once they made it to the door, Kurisu opened it, without letting go of her grip on his hand. The door swung open, revealing the man that Okabe despised.

"Hello." He greeted, politely.

Leskinen had been terrible, but even he had nothing on this guy. His hatred only intensified, at the thought of what he had done to Kurisu as a child, and what he had done in the other worldline as an adult. His rage was so strong, that he was having trouble keeping it in check. In that moment, he came to a decision. There was a certain item on his bucket list that his right hand was itching to make happen.

He let go of Kurisu's hand, causing her to look at him in confusion. "Okabe, what are you…" Was all she had the chance to say, before he reeled back and achieved the item that was on the list. He punched her father right in the face, knocking him over onto his back.

"Okabe!" Kurisu yelled, in anger. "What did you do that for?"

"Why are you mad? I thought you would be happy, that I stood up for you! He's had this coming for a long time, you know." Okabe attempted to justify his reasoning.

She grinned. "I'm only mad, because you didn't let me join in!" Kurisu had issues to work out with her father, and this would help her get it out of her system. She ground her heel into his crotch, causing him to groan out in pain. "Man, I feel better already!" She commented, with a laugh.

Okabe grinned back at her, as they high-fived. "I couldn't agree more, my dear Assistant!"

He was just happy that his lifetime goal, of punching Kurisu's father in the face had been achieved. He never would have imagined that with just one punch, all the stress of the past few days would be drained out of him. It was a surprisingly cathartic experience, for both Okabe and Kurisu.


	39. Daddy Issues

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 39-Daddy Issues**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Reina sat awkwardly at the dining table, caught in the middle of the stare down that was currently occurring between Okabe, Kurisu, and Shouichi. She had made roast with potatoes and carrots for dinner, but she was the only one who appeared to be eating it. It was like the other three were in a different world, participating in the world's most intense staring contest. Blinking would be seen as giving in, or backing down from the fight. This wasn't actually the case, but to anyone who didn't know of the history that all the participants had with each other, it would look like the scene that was just described. All three of them, were glaring at each other from across the table.

She had no desire to be the one who got in the middle of it, but she had to at least try to remedy the situation. When she had invited Shouichi over for dinner, this wasn't the reason that he had for showing up. He was supposed to be here for an entirely different reason, but he had lost sight of it, the moment that he had been attacked at the front door. He had nearly turned around and left, before she convinced him to stay. This wasn't at all, how she pictured their dinner together to be. Reina hadn't expected it to be perfect, but she thought that it would have at least, been better than this.

"If you don't hurry and eat, the food will get cold. You all should stop this, right now. If you talked it out, instead of acting like a bunch of idiots, then you would understand that this was supposed to be a meeting of peace, not conflict." Reina tried her best to get through to them, but she wasn't sure if it had an effect or not.

To her relief, although it took a minute, they snapped out of whatever trance they had been in, and began eating. "I'm glad to see that you three, have finally come to your senses." She commented, cheerfully.

After several moments of silence, Shouichi took a deep breath, in preparation for what he was about to say. He needed to get back on the subject of why he had come here in the first place.

"I suppose, I deserved that." He admitted, face turned down towards his plate.

"You deserve much more than that! You're lucky we decided to stop when we did! What are you doing here, anyway? I know that Mom invited you, but why did you come?" Kurisu demanded, angrily.

"I know this may be hard for you to understand, and even harder for you to believe, but I came here today to apologize." Shouichi revealed.

He almost sounded genuinely remorseful, but Kurisu knew better than that. "You're right, it's definitely hard for me to believe. As for understanding you, I think it's impossible! I'd say, it's highly unlikely that I ever will!" Kurisu yelled.

It would take a lot more than simple words, to get her to believe that he was telling the truth. If he wanted to win her over, then he would have to do it through his actions, because they spoke much louder than anything that could possibly come out of his mouth.

"Kurisu, I'm telling the truth. After all this time, I realized that how I treated you was wrong! I'm here to make amends, once and for all!" Shouichi tried again, hoping that she would believe him, but knowing that the chances of that happening, were dangerously close to zero.

"W-What…What kind of father tries to kill his own daughter?" Kurisu choked, trying to hold back her tears, but failing to do so. In the end it was a good thing, though, because through her pain, he would be able to see just how much he had hurt her.

Shouichi saw what state he had caused his own daughter to be in, and hung his head in shame. "Not a very good one, that's for sure."

"Is that all you have to say? It would be one thing, if all you did was deny me love and attention, which is bad enough by itself, but you also attempted to kill me! That sort of thing is unforgivable, but you already know that. You can't just show up after all these years, and expect me to act like nothing happened. Life isn't so simple, father! I'm no fool, and it will take a lot more than just telling me that you're sorry, to get me to believe that you are." Kurisu lashed out, all of the emotions that she had built up over the years, pouring out of her at once.

"I know that it's no excuse, but I'm here for you now, and I should have been back then. You have no idea, how sorry I am for that." Shoichi was trying his best, but his daughter's wall of anger that she had put up, was beginning to seem impenetrable. It was like he had neglected his garden for years, and now it was overgrown with weeds of resentment.

Reina had known that this was going to be a difficult meeting, but she didn't think it would be THIS much of a train wreck. She should have seen this coming, really. Both Reina and Shouichi had bad tempers when they got angry, so their daughter had gotten a double dose. Kurisu's temper was like a powder keg waiting to go off, and Shouichi had lit the fuse, the moment that he arrived at the front door. She needed to fix this situation, or at least change the subject.

"Hey, Shouichi. You never did, get properly introduced to Okabe over here. As you can see, he's very protective of Kurisu. That's why he feels as strongly about this, as she does." Reina glared at Okabe, until he begrudgingly shook Shoichi's hand when he offered it.

"And who exactly are you to my daughter, young man?" Shouichi asked, politely.

"Not that I'm inclined to tell you, but my name is Okabe Rintarou, and she's my fiancée." He explained, coldly.

Shouichi turned to Reina then to Kurisu, as if he was expecting them to confirm that his words were the truth. "You can't be…You aren't serious, are you? Why would you want to marry some strange fellow who wears a lab coat all the time, and looks like some kind of wannabe scientist?"

He was getting the feeling that he shouldn't like this man for some reason, almost as if they had a history. Which was strange, because they had never met before. No matter what the reason was, he found himself subconsciously reverting back to how he used to be. It was almost like he was a robot, and someone had switched out his personality chip to an older version, that hadn't learned his lesson.

Kurisu's face began turning red due to her anger. Okabe knew that this couldn't be good for her health, and he put a hand on her shoulder just like she had done to him earlier, hoping that it would calm her down. He leaned over, whispering into her ear. "Kurisu, it won't do you any good, to get all worked up over this. This much anger can't be good for you. It's all right." Despite his best efforts, he might as well have been throwing a single ice cube into an erupting volcano, in the hopes that it would put out the fire.

She couldn't take it anymore. Insulting her, would be one thing (even though he hadn't done that this time, she would have accepted it) but the moment that he insulted Okabe, was her breaking point. "It's not all right, Okabe! How dare you, father! You almost had me believing that you were a changed man, because you've never gone this long without insulting me in some way, but all the lies in the world can't hide your true nature, now can they?

I'm used to being put down by you for not being good enough, but I didn't think you would have the nerve, to claim that Okabe isn't good enough. It's MY life, and you don't have any say, in who I'm going to spend the rest of it with. Yes, it's true that Okabe Rintarou is my fiancé, and guess what, father? Okabe is a far better man, than you could ever hope to be!" Kurisu stood up from the table, seething with rage, having only made it halfway through the food that was on her plate.

Reina could see that her daughter was about to storm off, and tried to stop her, but she wasn't in the right state of mind to listen. "Honey, don't leave! If you stay, I'm sure that we can talk things through, like the civil adults that we all are. Please!"

"I'm through talking, Mom. I thought that things would be different, but now I see that nothing has changed. As far as I'm concerned, I don't want to see you ever again. Don't you even think about showing up at our wedding and ruining it, either, because you're not invited! I thought that I might be ready, but I guess I wasn't feeling up to it, after all." Kurisu put a hand to her head, feeling the ache that had been brought on by all of this. She began walking towards the stairs, just as Shouichi called out to her one more time.

"Kurisu, I don't know what just came over me, but I promise you that I really AM sorry. All I'm asking, is for you to give me the love and attention that I'm longing for. Please, don't go!" Shouichi was a man that was as uncaring as they come, but even so, it looked like he was crying.

Kurisu was almost certain that she must have been seeing things, because that wasn't something that he would ever do. Her mouth was open, in disbelief at what he had just said. "You're too late, father. You could have HAD my love and attention, but every time I offered it to you, you sent me away. If you want some, then you'll just have to find someone else to give it to you, because I'm no longer offering." She took one last look at him, pain and sadness in her gaze, as she ascended the stairs.

Okabe was left staring after her, wondering if he should just leave her alone for now. Reina slapped Shouichi across the face, causing him to turn to her in shock.

"What WAS that, just now? You were doing so well, up until you suddenly decided to insult Okabe here. You told me that you came here to make amends, but are you sure that's what you really came here to do? If you're truly serious about this, then you'll just have to keep trying. If you prove yourself to her, then she may eventually come around." Reina was trying to keep him from giving up, but she wasn't sure that it was working.

"I think that I've done enough damage, for one day. I'll be taking my leave now." Shouichi decided, standing up from his chair.

After thinking about it for a minute, he remembered that he had promised that he would support her tonight, and he realized that he would be going against his word, if he left her up there all alone. Okabe stood up, quickly pushing him back down into his seat. _"I can't believe I'm about to do this, but…I think that he may have actually changed this time. If you told me a while ago, that I would end up helping the person that I hated the most in this world to reconnect with his daughter, then I wouldn't believe it. I still don't, but that's what I'm about to do."_

"I would appreciate it, if you stayed right where you are, Shouichi. I'm going to go talk to her, and see if I can get her to come back down here." Okabe informed, and without stopping to see if he had listened to him, he ascended the stairs.

When he got to the bedroom, Kurisu was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. He walked over to her, taking a seat beside her. Okabe threw an arm over her shoulders, pulling her a bit closer in an attempt to comfort her.

"Why are you here, Okabe? I'm sorry, but seeing my father took a lot out of me, and I want to be alone right now."

"Funny, that's not what you said earlier. You asked me to support you, and leaving you alone, is not part of the job description. I'm here, to convince you not to give up so easily. What happened to the Kurisu, that is too stubborn to give up until she gets what she wants, the one who would never throw in the towel, before trying her hardest to accomplish whatever her task is?"

"She's not here right now, so you're stuck with me. I'm not sure, what went wrong. I mean, I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he still returned to his old ways. I don't have anything else to say to him. Besides, I thought that you were supposed to be on my side? Why are you trying to help my father, when you hate him just as much as I do, if not more?" Kurisu wanted to just leave it alone, but Okabe refused to let her.

"That's not what I saw, and heard you doing. Before he could say much of anything, you came out guns blazing and unloaded all of your ammo on him at once, barely letting him get a word in edgewise. Yelling in his face didn't help matters, either. I know that you have a bad temper, but that was on a whole other level! Why did you get so mad? I'm trying to help you, so just because I want you to talk to him, doesn't mean that I'm suddenly on his side. I just don't want you to throw away this chance, and regret it when it's too late for you to fix it. I promise that I'm on your side, so don't get mad, all right?" Okabe explained, trying to convince her to see his side of things.

Kurisu turned to Okabe, her crimson locks swaying along with the motion, as her cheeks turned pink. "U-Um, Okabe…I know that you gave me one earlier, but…can I have another hug?" She wasn't accustomed to asking for such things outright, so she couldn't help but feel awkward about it.

"Of course, you can, I don't mind. If you want some of my love or attention, then you don't have to ask, just come and get it. If it makes you feel better, then I'll do anything, okay?" Okabe assured, as he wrapped both arms around her, and she laid her head against his chest, surrounded by the warmth of his love. He smiled gently, kissing the top of her head.

She enjoyed the moment for as long as she could, wishing that she could remain in the warmth of his loving embrace, where she felt like she was safe from the rest of the world forever. After a few minutes, she pulled away, looking up at him lovingly, with the color of cherry blossoms still adorning her features. "Thank you, Okabe. That makes me feel a lot better. I suppose that if you REALLY think it's a good idea, then I'll try to get along with my father. I make no promises, though."

"That's all I ask. I'm glad, you see my side of things." Okabe was relieved that their talk had gone so well.

When they arrived back downstairs, Kurisu made it clear that she still didn't like Shouichi very much. As he was getting ready to leave, he thought about hugging her, but knew that would be pushing it. Shouichi held out his hand for her to shake, instead. "This doesn't mean that I forgive you, or that you're invited to my wedding, but I'll try to play nice, if you do." Kurisu reached out and shook his hand, as he nodded.

"It's a deal. I'll try harder to be a good father, next time we meet." Shouichi was glad that he had gotten, even THIS much out of her. He turned to Okabe, fixing him with a glare. "You'd better take good care of my daughter, Rintarou. It doesn't matter if she wants me in her life or not, if you hurt her in any way, then I'll make sure that you regret it." His gaze softened a bit. "As long as you make her happy, and that seems to be the case, then I'll give you my blessing to get married."

It wasn't like Kurisu needed to hear all of that from him, but it made her feel good to hear those words. In the past, he had never even acted like he cared at all, so this was already a big improvement. Maybe, just maybe…he was starting to get better.

As he shut the door behind him, Kurisu felt like an immense weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, now that he was gone. It was all over for now, so she didn't have to worry about it any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurisu thanked Okabe multiple times for his support, during the course of the evening. She would have never given her father a chance, or probably even showed up for dinner, if Okabe hadn't been there to lend her the strength and courage she needed to make it through such an uncomfortable, as well as awkward situation. The man himself was just glad that he could be there for her, when she needed him the most.

That night, when they were both lying in the bed, Kurisu decided to tell him something that she had deliberately hidden from him. She knew she shouldn't have, but she had done so anyway, and they had promised to be honest with each other, so she had to tell him. "Okabe, I have a confession to make." She started out, apprehension in her voice.

Okabe had a feeling from the tone in her voice, that he wouldn't like what she was about to say. "What is it, Kurisu?"

"Remember how I passed out, when Leskinen was holding me hostage? Well, there may have been another reason why that happened." Kurisu was beating around the bush, trying to give him a few hints, but not giving him the full story.

"What are you talking about? You fell into unconsciousness because you were choked, not for any other reason. Although, come to think of it, it didn't take as long as it usually does, for something like that to happen." Okabe was pondering the reason for why that was, when Kurisu spoke up, providing him the answer.

"I've had a fever, ever since this morning when I woke up. I didn't tell you, because I knew that you wouldn't let me go out into town like that. I needed to turn in my paper, and I wanted to get some fresh air." Kurisu explained, guiltily.

"You're right, I would have never let you go out into town, if I had known that you were in such a state. I thought, that you felt a little warmer than usual this morning, but I chalked it up to extra warmth from being under the covers. That was very dangerous, Kurisu. You could have been hurt!" Okabe took a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself down, before he got too aggravated.

"I'm sorry, Okabe. I know that I should have said something, but I just wanted to go out and have some fun with you. Can you ever forgive me, for worrying you so badly?" Kurisu pleaded, hoping that he wouldn't be too mad at her.

"Don't worry, Kurisu. I've already forgiven you. I'm not exactly happy about it, but now it's in the past, and there's no use worrying about it. What matters, is that you're here with me and your safe, so let's not worry about that any longer." Okabe thought that there had been enough anger and yelling for one day, so there was no point in him adding fuel to the fire of discontent.

"I'm just glad that you aren't mad at me, Okabe. I'm worn out, so let's get some rest." Kurisu offered, stifling a yawn.

"It's understandable, after everything that happened today. I can't deny that I'm tired, as well. I know, that some sleep will do us good, and we'll feel better in the morning." Okabe agreed.

"Goodnight, my darling Okabe!" Kurisu said, happily wishing that he would sleep well.

"Goodnight, my dear Kurisu!" Okabe responded not long after, happily wishing that she would sleep well also.

That was what they HOPED would happen, but with the way things had been going with them lately, Okabe and Kurisu weren't exactly expecting much. Still, any sleep that they could get would be better than nothing, so they chose to remain optimistic. Anything could happen, but the former mad scientist was sure that the worst of it was over. After taking out Leskinen, and mending Kurisu's relationship with her once evil father, Okabe was feeling pretty good about himself. Now that all of his biggest adversaries had been defeated, what else could possibly stand in his way?


	40. A Winter Night's Chill

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 40-A Winter Night's Chill**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The night air was crisp and cool, which was something that Okabe immediately took notice of, the moment that he stepped out onto the balcony, clad in nothing but his boxers. There was a slight wind blowing, and it only made the temperature drop faster. The stone was cool beneath his bare feet, and he knew that if he spent too much time out here, he would become a popsicle that just happened to resemble Okabe Rintarou. There was a glass sliding door behind him, and he slid it closed, being as quiet as possible. He winced, as the frame squeaked upon its closure.

He peeked in through the window and squinted, making sure that she wasn't awake. Fortunately, she didn't seem to have heard it, and appeared to still be asleep in the bed. Her back was to him, so it was less likely that she would see him outside. The moon was a bright yellow, and it was partially obscured by clouds, creating a hauntingly beautiful scene.

He walked to the end of the balcony and placed his hands on the lip, slouching a little as he leaned out over the edge. He had woken up in the middle of the night, and had come out here to think and calm himself down. The reason that he was currently outside in the cold, and not in the warm bed next to his not-so-virtual lover, was because it had happened again.

After wishing each other a good night sleep, he was hoping that he could actually have one for once, but that wasn't the case. Now that he had gotten rid of the man that was the cause of them, and finished his time traveling adventures, he had been foolish enough to think that it would be over. Despite all of that, the nightmare had come right on schedule, invading his soul and slamming into his heart with the force of an oncoming train, shattering it into pieces. All he could do was lay there in pain, unable to pick up the fragments of his heartache.

This time, his nightmare had involved Leskinen again, who was the main antagonist of the dreams that he had been having, as of late. Even when the evil professor was dead, he still haunted him from beyond the grave, possessing his dreams and corrupting them into nightmares. This was only speaking figuratively, of course. Okabe knew that such a thing was only possible, in those movies about nightmares and streets named after elm trees.

This one had ended in a manner similar to the others, with Kurisu's death being caused by something different every time. He sat up straight in the bed once it was over, skin glistening with beads of cold sweat brought on by fear. Although somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that it was only a dream, it felt and looked so real, that it was hard to dismiss it as such. With a sigh, he continued gazing at the moon, unable to sleep even if he wanted to.

There was always the chance that he could have another nightmare if he did, and he didn't think he could handle more than one in a single night. Usually, this wasn't a problem, since he only experienced them right before he woke up in the morning, so going back to sleep wasn't an issue. This was the first time it had happened in the middle of the night, that he could recall. He had no idea how he could get over this anxiety that had an iron grip on his chest, forcing his heart to beat at a much faster rate than normal.

It always took a while for him to calm down afterwards, but since it was the early morning, he could recover before Kurisu woke up and noticed. She was a late sleeper, and he was too, when a nightmare didn't serve as his alarm clock. No matter how many times this occurred, the only way he could convince himself that it wasn't real, was by checking on Kurisu to make sure that she was still drawing breath. The scenery outside was serene, and it helped, but not very much. He had been out there long enough that his feet had lost feeling a while ago, and his fingers were already numb. Every time he exhaled, his breath puffed out into the air, serving as proof of how cold it was. What was he going to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurisu shivered, the cold air in the room taking Okabe's place in the bed next to her. Her eyes fluttered open, as she wrapped the sheets tighter around her body, in an attempt to stave off the sudden chill. It wasn't long, before her eyes identified the source of the problem. Okabe was gone, and he had taken the warmth that he usually provided along with him. She looked around uncertainly, wondering where he had gone.

"Okabe? Are you here?" She called out into the darkness, but there was no response.

This worried her, making her suspect that something bad must have happened. There was always the possibility that he was in the bathroom, but he would have heard her if he were, since it was connected to the room. It was guaranteed that she wouldn't be able to sleep without him here, so her only option was to go find him. She turned over onto her other side, and pulled back the covers, getting out of bed. As soon as Kurisu sat down on the edge of the bed, she found what she was looking for.

Through the glass sliding door, she could see Okabe standing out on the balcony, illuminated by the moonlight. The biggest mystery was what he was doing out there in the first place, and as for why he thought it was a good idea to freeze to death, instead of talking to her, she had solved it long ago. It was something she used to tell him all the time, when they got into a fight. She put on a pair of slippers quickly, before she made her way towards the sliding door. Kurisu stepped out onto the balcony, sliding it closed behind her.

The material that her nightgown was made of didn't protect her from the cold much, but at least she had remembered to cover her feet. She regretted not putting something else on over her gown, though, especially when the wind decided to pick up, and sink its icy tendrils into her skin.

"Geez! What kind of person comes out here, with barely any clothing on? I'm freezing, and I have on more than you do!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe hadn't heard her come out, so her outburst startled him. She walked over and stood next to him, leaning on the lip of the balcony in the same position. He turned and looked at her for a second, before continuing to stare straight ahead.

"You're one to talk, Assistant. It looks to me, like you don't have much on either, so I'd bite my tongue if I were you." He countered, icily.

Kurisu grabbed his hand with her own, nearly recoiling from its temperature. "Okabe, your hand is really cold. This isn't good!" She was already worried, and it only increased, once she felt how much warmth his body had lost.

"I'm fine. I don't feel the cold anymore." Okabe insisted.

It was time to use that word again, and this time, she felt like it was more than justified. "You idiot! How long, have you been out here? I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're coming back inside with me now! We HAVE to get you warmed up!" Kurisu wasn't going to give in until she got her way, and there wasn't any reason to stay out here now that she was here to help him, so he gave up.

"All right. Let's go." Okabe conceded, allowing Kurisu to drag him back inside.

Along the way, she continued her rant. "I can't believe, you'd do something so stupid! I mean, me being sick is one thing, but we can't afford to have you get sick, too. I just wish, that sometimes you would worry more about your own wellbeing, and not do things like this!" Kurisu did nothing to hide the agitation that was brought on by his stupidity.

He should be taking better care of himself than that, and she was pretty sure that he knew it. That being said, he was stuck in his ways, and probably wouldn't change any time soon, no matter what she said to him.

"Come on, let's get back in the bed." Kurisu demanded, taking off her slippers, and sliding back under the covers. Once he had done the same, it was time to get some answers. She had noticed that for some reason he was breathing heavily, and he was sweating on the way inside, which did nothing to alleviate her worry. She realized that she had been a little hard on him, so she decided that an apology was in order, before the interrogation began.

"I'm sorry, Okabe. I wasn't trying to be hard on you, but it worried me when I saw that you were gone, and when I found out where you were, well…you know how that ended. For some reason, a sudden wave of anger hit me out of nowhere, and I yelled at you. I don't know what's gotten into me lately, but my emotions have been running out of my control."

"It's all right. I owe you an explanation, anyway. This one is long overdue, and it's time that you know the truth." Okabe stated, seriously.

Kurisu could only wonder what he meant by that, as he prepared to tell her the last secret that he had been hiding from her.

"I should have told you this before the trip, but I was pretty sure that you had enough to worry about, without me adding to the list." Okabe wasn't sure that he wanted to speak about it right now either, but he had to get it off of his chest, and confiding in her might make it easier on him.

It was then, that she realized what he was talking about, and when she did, Kurisu didn't know how she hadn't seen it sooner. If he couldn't sleep, and he was breathing hard along with the cold sweat that was all over him, then it matched his symptoms from the morning after they had gotten back from the hospital. "This is about when you were acting strangely before the trip, isn't it? You wouldn't tell me what was going on, back then, and it made me worry even more than if you had. If you had told me from the start, then I could have helped you! It's kind of what I'm here for, you know?"

"Yes, it IS about that. However, I don't think that you could help me with this. I've been having these nightmares, about all the times I've seen you die for a long time now. Most of them are from the time loop, and lately, they've been about Leskinen. I had another one tonight, but it was different from all of the others." Okabe explained, doubting her ability to help him, with such a personal matter. It couldn't be understood, unless it was experienced.

Kurisu could see how worn out Okabe was, from all of this and she frowned, feeling sorry for him. "I didn't know. That must have been awful, to be suffering in silence for so long. I'm sure I can help you through this Okabe, whether you think I can, or not."

"It has been hard on me, yes. I'm glad that you want to help, but you've got it all wrong. It's not that I THINK you can't help me, I KNOW that you can't. It's impossible to understand, unless you've experienced it first-hand." Okabe was trying to shut her out, but she wasn't about to let the door to his heart close again, especially when she had something to counter his argument with. She stuck her foot in the crack, as she made her case.

"That may be true, but what about first-person?"

"What? But that would mean…" Okabe paled at the mere thought, of what she was implying. While it was normally a good thing, having as impressive of an imagination as he did, was a curse in this situation, since he could use it to paint gruesome pictures of what she must have went through all across his mindscape.

"I used to have dreams about my many deaths too, except they were from my point of view. They were even more horrifying, than yours seem to be. With that in mind, I'd say that I'm the ONLY one that could possibly understand, wouldn't you?" Kurisu smirked, knowing that she had just gotten a checkmate in the game of mental chess, they were participating in.

"Touché. You just might be able to help me, after all." Okabe admitted, upon finding out that she had experience with this sort of thing.

"I'm glad, you've decided to let me. So, do you want to talk about it? What made this dream different from the others?" Kurisu wasn't the best at helping someone else sort through their problems, mostly due to the fact that she could barely handle hers. She wasn't exactly qualified to play the role of a psychiatrist, but for Okabe, she was his best and only option. No one else knew him as well as she did, and if it were for him, she would do her best to be what he needed.

"Leskinen was in this one, as well. He infected you with a deadly virus, and you died before I could save you." Okabe revealed, shaking involuntarily.

"Well, that doesn't sound as bad as it could have been." Kurisu stated, putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"I wasn't done yet. This nightmare was different, because it was the first instance where your death was not a repeat of a previous one. No, this was something I have never seen before, and it scares me." Okabe admitted, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Okabe. If I had to guess, I'd say that it was just a dream, created by your fear that me being sick is going to lead to something much worse. I'd say that's plausible, wouldn't you?" Kurisu reasoned with him, but that did nothing to cure his anxiety.

"Yes, I would agree with you on the reasoning behind it. However, even if I know that, it doesn't stop me from worrying about you. I wish that these nightmares would stop for good, but I don't know how to make it happen!" Okabe said, exasperatedly.

In that moment, he remembered something that Kurisu had said earlier. He thought that it was peculiar, but hadn't said anything about it. "Earlier, when you mentioned those nightmares you've been having, you said that you USED to have them. What do you mean by that? Have they stopped?" If he knew the answer, then maybe he could use whatever she told him to make his stop, as well.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what made them stop. They stopped happening completely, a short time after we got back together when you saved me from the time loop, though. I'm sorry to say that I don't have a concrete answer to give you, but I WILL tell you what I think made them stop." Kurisu smiled lovingly, at Okabe. "It was you, Darling."

"Me? I didn't even know about this until tonight, so how could I have possibly been of any help to you?" Okabe's confusion spread across his face, so visible that it was like a neon question mark was floating above his head.

"You didn't have to do anything. Just by being there with me, by my side, it was all I needed to move past it, and finally get a peaceful night's sleep. I've always been able to rest easy, ever since we started sleeping in the same bed together. This is just a theory I have, but it seems like your very presence, is enough to drive away the darkness that used to plague my dreams." Kurisu said, sweetly.

"While I'm certainly glad that it worked for YOU, how does that help me?" Okabe was desperate for a solution to this problem, but he didn't know how to go about finding one.

"Well, for starters, you can confide in me more often. Any time you have a nightmare, I don't care what time it is, you wake me up and I'll listen. I doubt they'll suddenly stop showing up right away, but with time, I'm sure that this will pass. You just have to accept the fact that they aren't real. I'm right here with you, and you'll always have my support, all right? You can count on me, just as much as I already count on you." Kurisu offered, hoping that he would accept this as a solution.

Okabe nodded, smiling gratefully at her, and sending a look full of love her way. "I'll take your advice to heart, Kurisu. I hope I can get through this, with your help."

"We'll get through this together, Okabe. We've stuck together through much worse situations than this, and I know we can survive this one. I'm absolutely sure of it." Kurisu grinned, confidently.

Now that it was all cleared up, and revelations had been made, Okabe and Kurisu were free to go back to sleep. Okabe was happy to report that this time, he slept peacefully, thanks to his new optimistic mindset. If anything were to happen, then he could trust Kurisu to help make it better, so there wasn't as much of a reason for him to worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Okabe and Kurisu got a much later start to the day, since they had been up most of the night, dealing with his nightmare dilemma. When they went to the kitchen, breakfast was waiting as usual, and Reina was waiting for them. Apparently, she had slept later, as well. After swallowing a mouthful of scrambled eggs, she asked them a question.

"So, what kind of plans do you have for today? I know that you've been sick and all, but I also know that you're leaving tomorrow. If you were extra careful, then I'm sure that you could go out and do something. I mean, this is your last chance, after all."

"I don't have any plans for today, but whether we go out or not, isn't up to me. I'll have to ask my caretaker for permission first." Kurisu turned to Okabe, and grinned. "Well, what do you say, Okabe? Don't you think it would be all right, if we went out for a little bit?"

The reason that she passed out last time was because of her fever, and from Leskinen's death grip. She also hadn't thrown up at all the day before, or this morning. Now that her fever had broken yesterday, and the professor was gone, nothing else should bother her, so he gave his answer. "I don't see why not. Last time didn't work out so well, so I owe you a date, anyway." He grinned back at her.

"Really, Okabe? That's great! I better go get ready, then." Kurisu was practically jumping for joy, as she went back upstairs.

Okabe dressed up in one of his finer outfits, which consisted of a black suit, with dress shoes that matched, along with a red tie. He also slicked his hair back, so that it wasn't sticking out all over the place like it usually was. Fortunately, he was able to tie the tie correctly, since Kurisu had shown him how to, when he was getting ready for his date with Ruka in the past. It would have been embarrassing to have Kurisu help him tie the tie that he was going to wear on a date with her, so he was certainly thankful for the prior experience that she had given him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whenever Kurisu came back down the stairs, her whole mood had changed from how it was when she went up there. Before, she had been bursting with excitement, but now she seemed to have more in common with a deflated balloon.

She was wearing a purple floral dress with black shoes, and her hair was done up in a ponytail. Okabe's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, and it took some effort to close it back. In his opinion, she looked absolutely stunning, and he couldn't stop staring at her in admiration. The outfit along with her complexion, unexpectedly gave off the impression that her skin was glowing. Okabe didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before, but it was as if her skin had a certain shine to it, and it only enhanced her beauty. He was in awe, so much so that it took him a moment, to notice the disappointed expression that she appeared to be sporting.

"What's wrong, Kurisu? Did something happen?" Okabe was curious what had caused her mood to change so quickly.

"There's been a change in plans. Maho called, and she wants us to meet her at the 'Starbucks' about 10 minutes from now. She needs some answers, especially after she was left to clean up the mess we made all by herself. We have to go meet with her right now." Kurisu revealed, unable to hide her disappointment.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about it either, Kurisu, but it's OUR fault that she got into this mess in the first place, and now she's most likely scarred for life. We owe her at least, this much. It shouldn't take too long, and afterwards, we can still go on our date. That should be fine, right?" Okabe reasoned with her.

"I know that you're right, but it doesn't make this any less annoying. I would never abandon her when she's in such a state, so I didn't really need you to convince me." Kurisu sighed, heavily. "Let's just get this over with."

It was only when she walked up to Okabe and stood right next to him, that she noticed all the effort he had put into dressing for their date. Her mouth fell open slightly, as she took it all in, admiring how good he looked in a suit, since she didn't know when she would get to see him like this again. She licked her lips, her mouth having suddenly gotten dry for some reason.

"I'm impressed, Darling. You look very handsome, and I appreciate you trying to look good for me. I think that you always look good no matter what, but I definitely don't mind having a little eye candy to look at." Kurisu teased, smiling flirtatiously, and kissing him on the cheek.

Okabe glanced down briefly, noting how her dress dipped down in the front, which allowed just the right amount of her chest to be seen. He was hoping that if he did it fast enough she wouldn't notice, but Kurisu saw it, and was happy that he seemed to be enjoying the view. It was flattering, really.

"You look as beautiful and sexy as you always do, my dear. Not that you need those clothes to prove it, but it's nice to see you in a different light, every once in a while." Okabe winked at her, and returned the favor, by kissing her cheek as well.

Kurisu wrapped her arms around his, and pulled herself closer to him. "Shall we get going, my love?"

"Yes, we shall." Okabe confirmed, as they walked out the door together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the 'Starbucks' right on time, and as they entered it, Okabe was startled to see how similar it was to the 'Star Nook' in Akihabara. The resemblance was simply uncanny.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Kurisu asked, scanning the room for any sign that she was there.

"Not yet. Are you sure, this is the place?" Okabe had no idea, since he hadn't heard what was said over the phone, but there was always a possibility that she had misheard her.

"Yes. I'm sure that this is where she wanted to meet. She HAS to be here somewhere." Kurisu assured, beginning the search once more.

It was then, that they both saw her in the corner of the room, at a booth in the back of the coffee shop. "There she is. Let's go, she's waiting for us."

Okabe and Kurisu approached the spot with caution, both fully aware that the small woman sitting there wasn't going to be happy to see them. And why would she be? Okabe had killed someone right in front of her using impossible powers, then healed her cheek as well, before teleporting away and leaving her to clean up the crime scene, before anyone else could stumble across it. That's not something that you can forget so easily, not to mention understand completely. All they could do was tell her the truth, and hope that she had it in her to forgive them, for putting her in harm's way.

They had to choose their words very carefully, because if they said the wrong thing, then Kurisu could lose her friend…forever.


	41. Caffeinated Meeting

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 41-Caffeinated Meeting**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

To say that Maho was surprised, when a man and a woman approached her wearing such fancy attire, was an understatement. She was even more shocked to find out that it was Okabe and Kurisu, as they slid into the booth across from her at the table.

"Wha-What are you…You know what, never mind." Maho interrupted herself, deciding that the reason for why they were dressed so strangely wasn't as important, as what she called them there for. The next thing she did was point a finger at Okabe, startling him enough to lean back away from her. "What is HE doing here?" She turned to Kurisu, accusingly. "You weren't supposed, to bring him here with you!"

"Sorry, but where he goes I go, and vice versa. Besides, if you want the full story, then you'll have to listen to his side of it, too. I figured, that he deserved the chance to prove to you that he isn't a bad man, himself." Kurisu explained.

Maho set her sights back on Okabe, fixing him with a particularly malevolent death glare. "You're nothing, but a filthy, no good murderer! You'd better start talking, because if you don't give me a good reason not to, I won't hesitate to call the cops on you." She warned, practically growling at him. Even though she had told Okabe that she understood why he did it after it happened, the truth was, that she actually didn't.

Okabe gulped, having no doubt that she would make good on her threat if he didn't do something, and fast. "All right, there's no need to be hasty. Besides, won't you be caught too, since you aided in the cleanup of the crime scene? I think it's in our best interest not to get the police involved in this, don't you?" He attempted to reason with her.

"That may be true, but I'm willing to take that chance, if it means that I'll be taking you down with me!" Maho's determination shone through her words. "Just start talking, already! You can start with your relationship with Kurisu. Who are you to her, anyway?"

Okabe grinned, leaning over to kiss Kurisu on the cheek, and grab her hand. Kurisu grinned back, as they stared into each other's eyes, lovingly. "Well, you see, Maho, it's very simple. Kurisu here, is my fiancée."

The miniature scientist's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and her face reddened at the display of affection. She had seen the look they were giving each other before, that goofy love-struck grin that couples shared when they truly loved each other. Even with all the evidence staring her right in the face, she refused to believe it. "You can't be serious! What could you ever see, in someone as crazy as he is?"

Kurisu smiled calmly, trying to keep her emotions under control. While she would never admit it, her friend was seriously starting to get on her nerves. "Despite what you may think, he's not crazy. I can assure you, that I'm being completely serious about this. I doubt that you know what it's like to be in love, Maho, but trust me when I say that we are. I've never been happier."

"All right, as long as you're happy, I guess. How did you two meet, in the first place? Can you tell me about it?" Maho asked, hesitantly. She felt uncomfortable now, like she didn't belong here, and was simply getting in their way. She had started with the upper hand, but it felt like the tables had somehow turned, leaving her fighting an uphill battle.

"That ties into the explanation that we owe you, so be patient and listen." Kurisu told her, turning to Okabe. "Are you ready?"

Okabe nodded, preparing to speak, but unsure how to say it. With a sigh, he began from the beginning of their journey, yet again. He was really hoping that this was the last time he had to do this, since every time he told this story, it seemed to take even longer than it did the last time. Kurisu also chimed in at certain parts, offering commentary, or taking over for that segment. By the end of it, Maho was in shock. It was several minutes, before she could even get her mouth to form any words. She had no idea what to say. How does someone formulate an appropriate response, to such a thing?

"I really want to say that I don't believe it, but at the same time, I can't. It would certainly, explain how you were able to perform those impossible feats that I saw. In the end, I guess that I don't have any other choice." Maho hung her head, beginning to regret the way she had been acting. "I'm sorry, Okabe. You're not crazy. I was just frustrated, and wanting to know what had happened."

"It's all right. There was a time, that I would have agreed with you. It amazes me, that I'm not." Okabe said, with a chuckle.

Kurisu nudged him with her elbow. "If you ask me, he is."

Everyone was aware that she was just teasing, and they all shared a good laugh, which helped break the tension that still lingered between them. Suddenly, a familiar feeling washed over her and Kurisu knew that she had to go. She was nauseous, and if she didn't go to the bathroom soon, things were about to get messy. Without saying a word, Kurisu put a hand to her mouth and ran off. Okabe knew right away what was going on, and he moved to go after her, when Maho called out to him.

"What's going on? Has she been doing this a lot?" She was concerned for her friend.

"Unfortunately, she's been doing it all week. I thought it was just something she ate, but I'm starting to doubt it. I have no idea what's wrong." Okabe informed.

"I see. When does this usually occur?"

"It mostly happens in the mornings, but sometimes, it's later in the day like this. Why?" Okabe answered.

Maho was pretty sure that she knew what was going on, but she decided not to tell him. It wasn't really her business. "No reason, just curious." With a nod, Okabe rushed off to help her.

Maho had gotten the explanation she desired, and they seemed to have more important things to worry about, than hanging out with her. While they hadn't told her directly, once Maho found out that they were a couple, it wasn't hard to infer that the reason they were dressed that way, was because they were about to go on a date before she called them, and interrupted it. There was no reason for her to stick around, so she got out a sticky note and wrote a message on it, placing it on the table. Once that was done, she vacated the booth and exited the establishment.

Some time later, when Okabe and Kurisu returned to the table, they were surprised to find that Maho was nowhere to be found. Okabe was the first to spot the note plastered to its surface, and he peeled it off, so that he could take a closer look at it.

"Dear Okabe and Kurisu, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, especially Okabe. I didn't really mean anything by it, I promise. I appreciate that you still explained everything to me, but now that you have, I don't really see any reason for me to take up any more of your time. It's obvious that the reason you were so dressed up, was because you were about to go on a date before I interrupted you, and I wish you both happiness in your future endeavors. I have no desire to be the third wheel on a bicycle built for two, so I shall take my leave. Perhaps, we will see each other again, sometime. Wishing you the best of luck with whatever you decide to do, your friend and acquaintance, Maho."

Kurisu shrugged, in response to the note that was left behind. There wasn't anything she could do, if Maho wanted to end the meeting like that. They had kept their end of the bargain, so as far as she was concerned, that was it. She certainly wasn't about to complain about her departure, since she had never wanted to have this meeting in the first place.

"Now then, let's go pick up where we left off!" Kurisu suggested, reclaiming her hold on Okabe's arm with a cheerful smile.

"Are you sure that you're all right? You did just have another emergency, after all." Okabe couldn't help but worry, since he thought that she had recovered, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Okabe, while I can't deny that it makes me happy to know that you care about me so much, you worry more than you should. I know that last time I hid my fever from you, but I promise that I'm not hiding anything this time. I'm fine, Okabe, so can't we go have fun like we planned?" Kurisu wasn't about to let her sickness get in the way of their much-needed couple's time, and she wasn't lying, when she said that she felt a little better.

Okabe wasn't sure if she was okay or not, but she was ACTING like she was back to normal, although there was no way to tell how much of it was an effort on her part. He decided to do his best to forget about it for now, and simply enjoy his time alone with her.

"If you're sure that you're up for it, then I am, too. I believe, it's time that we went on our way." Okabe agreed, leaving the coffee shop with Kurisu in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their next destination was a fancy restaurant by the name of 'Amadeus Cuisine'. It had gotten good reviews online, and it seemed like it was a nice place to eat, so Okabe had made reservations for that evening. The only thing that wasn't great about it was the name, which made Okabe and Kurisu cringe when they first heard it. It was like rubbing salt in his wound for Okabe, since he was the one who had to kill her, and it was still recent. Their options were limited when it came to restaurants that were close to the house, though, and there wasn't a better choice available that took reservations.

It wasn't a priority to go to a fancy restaurant, since he knew that Kurisu would be happy with anywhere they went, but he wanted to treat her. In his opinion, there was no one more deserving of this special treatment than she was. It was his hope that this would make up, for the rough time she had been having on the trip.

Once they arrived, it wasn't long before they were seated at a booth, facing across from each other. They were told that the restaurant served unlimited buttered rolls, so that every time the basket was empty, it could be filled again as many times as you wanted. Both of them ordered a steak that was cooked well done, and they got Dr. P to drink. After the waiter left, all they could do was wait until their order was completed, and eat those rolls in the meantime.

Okabe only ate a few rolls, since he knew that if he had any more than that, there would be no room for the main course. Kurisu, on the other hand, ate more than he had ever seen her eat before, consuming at least 5 before he said something about it. They weren't jumbo-size rolls, by any means, but they also weren't the smallest, either.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, Kurisu, but if you don't slow down, you won't have any room left for our meal, when it gets here. Are you okay?" Okabe had never seen her like this before. She had been eating less because of her sickness, so maybe she was making up for it. That was the only reasonable explanation that he could come up with, for her strange behavior.

Kurisu stopped eating for a second, swallowing the last of the roll that she had in her mouth, before answering. "I'm fine, Okabe. I just feel like I'm starving, for some reason! Maybe, it's because I emptied my stomach earlier, but I feel like I could eat a lot more than this!" Kurisu blushed lightly, when her stomach rumbled in agreement. "Well, that's embarrassing."

Okabe chuckled, having never expected Kurisu to be involved in such a comical situation. "If you're THAT hungry, then who am I to stop you? It's not that big of a deal, anyway. You just surprised me, that's all. Eat as much as you want, my dear." This wasn't the first time that Kurisu had exhibited strange behavior, since she had been doing it a lot lately, but this still managed to catch Okabe by surprise.

Some time later, their food had still not arrived, most likely due to how busy the place was, which was fine, since they weren't in a hurry. This gave Okabe some time to think, and he was idly picking at a roll, while he was lost in thought about an important matter. His train of thought was working overtime, trying to follow the tracks under it that were leading to its destination, but there were obstacles that kept halting its progress.

Okabe may have been one of the best around when it came to any knowledge that pertained to science, but if it was related to women, then he was clueless. The mysteries of the opposite sex eluded his grasp, and trying to understand why Kurisu was acting this way, was one that he feared would never be solved. It was comparable to an ever-changing Rubik's cube that he could never find the solution to. No matter how he lined the pieces up, they never seemed to fit together the way that they were intended to.

While he was in the middle of this, Kurisu was doing some thinking herself. But the subject matter was, of course, less centered on her, and more on the future. When her mother mentioned it in their conversation while Okabe was at the store yesterday, it had forced her to think about it in more depth than she ever had before.

She had always imagined that Okabe and her would get married and live happily ever after, but there were other aspects of it, that she hadn't thought about in as much detail. It was one such aspect, that her mother had suggested to her the day before, and it was hard to push the thought from her mind, once it was brought to her attention. She wondered what Okabe would have to say about it if she told him, but there was no way to know for sure, if she never said anything.

"Okabe…" She trailed off. Her hesitation was preventing her from saying anything else.

Okabe raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "Yes, what is it, Kurisu?"

Now that she had successfully gotten his attention, it was time to ask the question. She couldn't back out of it without him getting suspicious, so she had to keep moving forward. She might not like his answer, but she would deal with the outcome, whatever it was.

"Um…I wanted to ask you a question." She mentally berated herself, hating how weak and timid that had sounded.

"Sure, I don't mind." He sat the roll he had been playing with down, and made eye contact, letting her know that he was paying full attention to her now.

"Well, it's just that I was wondering…" Uh oh. This wasn't good. She could feel the words get stuck in her throat, but she couldn't stop there, so she forced them out. "WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT CHILDREN!" Her outburst was much louder than she had intended, and several customers at nearby tables turned to look at her, staring in disbelief.

" _How dare she display such a lack of manners in a place like this!"_ They all thought. Shouting in a fancy establishment like this one was simply unheard of, unless it was because of the admittedly outrageous prices, which was understandable. Okabe even shed a tear or two, when he saw how empty his wallet was after paying.

Kurisu's cheeks burned, with embarrassment. She was already uncomfortable with such a topic, then she had to go and make a fool of herself. Fortunately, it wasn't long before everyone went back to what they were doing. Okabe's cheeks were burning for the same reason, but it was only because of what she had just said to him.

"W-What do you mean? I have nothing against children in general, if that's what you meant." This was an uncomfortable subject for him, as well.

"N-No, that's not it. I was talking about what you would think, of having children with m-me." Kurisu was talking about in the future, but she wanted to see what his reaction to it would be.

"M-Me, having ch-children with you?" Okabe's nervousness prevented him, from speaking without a stutter.

Kurisu nodded in confirmation, smiling shyly. The thought made her giddy, even if this was only a what-if scenario. "Yes, what do you think about having a child together? In the future, obviously."

"I see. If it were in the future, then I would have no objection to it. I DID always want to start a family of my own, so it wouldn't be a bad thing, if it happened somewhere on down the line. It's not a bad idea, at all." Okabe smiled gently at her. "In fact, I love it!"

Kurisu was happy to hear that he was at least open to the idea, and didn't hate it. He even seemed like he was all for it, like she was, when her mother first brought up the question of what her plans for the future were. She smiled back, happily. "You have no idea how happy I am, to hear that. I want that to happen at some point, but I didn't know how YOU felt about it. I was hoping, that you would feel the same."

Before Kurisu had met Okabe, her mind had always been focused on the pursuit of science. There was never any room for thoughts of a familial nature, and the very idea of motherhood seemed like it was so far out there, that it would never happen to her. She didn't care about it back then, but now that she was with Okabe, she had changed. Now, the prospect of being a mother excited her.

Having a living reminder of Okabe's and her love to take care of, and the fact that it would make them grow even closer together as they raised it, was very romantic. It would be proof of their unbreakable bond, and they would love it and care for it, like they did with each other. It seemed like an amazing fantasy, that actually had a chance of coming true.

A few minutes after that, their food finally arrived, as a waiter came to serve it to them, placing it right in front of them on the table. Kurisu soon proved that she had plenty of room left by cleaning her plate, and Okabe did the same. The steak was of a high quality and it was as juicy, as it was delicious. It was already getting dark by the time they were done with their meal, and they started back towards the house. It was a little chilly, and Kurisu was once again wrapped around Okabe's arm, sticking as close to him as she could to keep warm.

She looked up at him as they walked, her cheeks having acquired a rosy tint from the cold. "Thanks for today, Okabe. I had a lot of fun with you, and I really enjoyed it."

Okabe looked down at her, his gaze softening when it met hers. "You don't have to thank me. I WANTED to do this for you."

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you that it meant a lot to me. I haven't exactly been having the best time this week, but this has more than made up for it." Kurisu said, sincerely.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Okabe was especially happy to hear those words, since that was exactly why he had done all of this in the first place. That meant that his plan, was a shining success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Okabe was getting ready for bed, but he kept sneaking glances at the bathroom. The light was on, as evidenced by the light that was shining through the crack at the bottom of the door. Kurisu had been in there for a long time, and there was no sign that she was about to come out.

He had no idea what she was actually doing in there, but at this point, he was starting to suspect that she had fallen into the toilet and gotten stuck. Having finished his preparations while he was waiting, he pulled back the covers and slid under them, settling into his side of the bed. No matter how tired he was, Okabe couldn't go to sleep until Kurisu was beside him.

When he thought about why that was, the answer was obvious. After all that had happened, even when there was no danger to speak of, he still felt like he had to be by her side at all times, to protect her. If she wasn't right next to him, or at least in his line of sight, then he was too worried about her, to do much of anything else.

It was the same way for her, except she wanted to be by his side because she would feel insecure, and worry that something would happen without his protection. That was the main reason for both of them, but it was also because they would miss each other when they were apart, and they literally couldn't survive for very long, without being close to each other. They had their soul connection, to thank for that.

When she finally exited the bathroom a few minutes after that, her face was full of uncertainty and worry, but the moment that she saw Okabe, she smiled sweetly. She was hoping that he hadn't noticed her previous expression. Unbeknownst to her, he HAD seen it, but he chose not to say anything about it, unless she brought it up first. She had allowed him to keep his secrets to himself until he was ready to tell her, so he was going to allow her to do the same.

"Hey, Okabe. Sorry about that, but it took me a little longer than I expected. I'd imagine that you're ready to go to sleep now, aren't you?" Kurisu said, as she slid into the bed beside him.

"You have no idea. However, I'd imagine that you're even more ready for it than I am." Okabe smiled back at her.

"You're right about that. I feel like I could sleep for several days, and then some." Kurisu joked, although it wasn't far from the truth.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Good night, my dear Kurisu." Okabe told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night, my darling Okabe." Kurisu answered, kissing him on his cheek, as well. Once they had exchanged their good night wishes, the calming embrace of sleep carried them off to 'Dreamland'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Reina asked, as Okabe and Kurisu prepared to exit through the front door of the house. It was Friday morning, and after eating breakfast one last time with her mother, it was time for their trip to end.

"I'm afraid so, mother. We have to get back before the holidays. It wouldn't be so bad if we didn't already have plans, but we do, so we have to get going!" Kurisu explained, pulling her suitcase along behind her.

"She's right. Time is of the essence." Okabe agreed, reaching out to take Kurisu's suitcase from her. "Let me get that for you."

"Thanks, Okabe. I appreciate it." Kurisu said, gratefully.

Okabe went on ahead to the car, so that he could put their luggage in the trunk. "He's a keeper, sweetie. Make sure that you don't let him slip away, before you can tie the knot." Reina commented quietly, after he was out of sight.

"I'm trying my best not to. But I'm not worried about it, because something tells me, that we're pretty much stuck with each other, at this point." Kurisu said, with a chuckle. She was about to follow after him, but her mother stopped her.

"Don't forget about what I told you, the other day. Let me know, how it turns out." Reina reminded, cryptically.

Kurisu nodded. "I haven't been able to put the thought out of my mind since you first mentioned it, so there's no way I could forget about it. I'll be sure to fill you in, as soon as I know something."

She went out to the car before Okabe could wonder what was taking so long, and her mother followed close behind. She gave them a ride to the airport in her car, and after saying their good-byes, she waved at them as she drove off. The good news was that the tickets they had purchased also covered the return trip, so all they had to do, was make it onto the plane before it took off. By some stroke of luck, they managed to find seats in the exact same arrangement as before.

As the plane took off with a sudden lurch, launching them into the sky, Okabe could feel his nervousness begin to settle in the pit of his stomach. However, before it could completely take hold, the warmth of a hand grabbing his, forced it out.

When their eyes met, it was a statement, a testament to their bond. That one simple act, told him all he needed to know. 'I'm here for you, and I'll always be by your side.' The plane disappeared into the clouds, as they shared smiles, and although none of that had been said out loud, it didn't need to be, for them to know that was how the other felt in that moment.


	42. Party Planning Shenanigans

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 42-Party Planning Shenanigans**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The weekend was over before they knew it, and it was now the following Monday. This day was significant because it was Christmas Eve, and that night was when the Christmas party was scheduled to begin. Unfortunately, that also meant that Okabe and Kurisu had to get everything ready. Okabe was always the one that hosted it, and when it came to setting everything up, he mostly did that alone.

Mostly, because Mayuri usually helped him a little, and sometimes, Daru would, too. This event always took place at the Lab, but this year, they had decided to have it at their apartment. This was, of course, with Kurisu's permission, and assurances that she felt well enough, to have all of them around.

Okabe had planned to do it all by himself, but his fiancée insisted that she be allowed to help him, and there was no way he could say no to her. Truth be told, he was grateful for the help, but he didn't want anyone to feel like they were being forced into it, so he never asked for any. Kurisu's sickness wasn't worse, but it certainly wasn't better, either. She still started the morning, by jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom to empty her stomach of the food, that she had eaten the day before. It was even worse this morning, because after her nausea had subsided, she discovered another problem that she had.

When she was getting dressed for the day, she realized that her pants were tighter than they used to be. She struggled to fit the button through its intended hole for at least a full minute, before it was in the right position. It was then, that she noticed what had caused this to happen. Her belly had developed a slight curve to it, and it was protruding outwards.

She ran a hand across it, expecting it to be as smooth and soft as it normally was, or even more from the extra fat, but that wasn't the case. Kurisu had expected it to give a little if she placed a hand on it, but it didn't budge, seeming to be tighter than it used to be. Although she didn't worry about her figure as much as other girls, the fact that she had put on some extra weight alarmed her.

She had always been the type that could eat just about whatever she wanted, and maintain her healthy physique, so the realization that she had suddenly gained a couple of pounds for seemingly no reason, worried her. She had always been proud of her body, so this new development was decidedly troubling. It made her a little self-conscious, since they were meeting up with all of their friends that evening.

" _Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing! I can't let the Lab members see me like this, or they'll start asking all of these uncomfortable questions. I guess that all I can do, is hope that my clothes can hide it. On the bright side, at least Okabe hasn't seen it."_

"You appear, to be having some difficulty getting dressed." Okabe pointed out, having walked up to her from behind.

She quickly finished putting on her shirt, rolling it down over her stomach, and tucking it into her pants like she normally did. She hoped that would make it less noticeable, but what she failed to notice herself, was that it only accentuated it. When the shirt was tucked in, it naturally made the fabric tighter around her midsection. Although she had done it as fast as she could, Okabe was able to catch a glimpse of it, before she covered it.

"Something's different about you, Kurisu. What is it? Did you gain some weight?" Okabe questioned, wanting an explanation for what he was pretty sure he had seen. It looked like she had gained a few extra pounds, and he wondered how he hadn't seen it before.

Kurisu, as stated before, was already feeling self-conscious, so when he spoke to her, she lashed out at him. "Are you trying to say I'm fat? Even if it WERE true, that's not very nice, Okabe!" She covered her mouth with her hands, in shock at what she had just blurted out. Her embarrassment was made obvious, by the color that had rapidly spread across her cheeks: a bright pink.

"No, no, I meant nothing of the sort! I'll just…go make us some coffee. All right?" Okabe knew that she had been acting differently, and Kurisu had even told him, that her emotions had been out of her control lately, so he decided to get away while he still could.

Kurisu took a seat at the table, while she waited for the coffee to be done. _"If there was ever a morning that I needed coffee, then this would be it. I feel like if I were to close my eyes right now, I would be able to go back to sleep. It's not my preferred option, but even this hard table, is starting to look like a good place to rest."_

When the smell of freshly brewed coffee reached her nose, it was strong enough to begin clearing the fog of sleepiness that still lingered in her mind. She hadn't noticed that he had even done it, but the reason that it was so strong, was because it was wafting up from a coffee mug that had been placed in front of her.

Steam was rising from its depths, and she took a minute to appreciate its enticing aroma. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply with a smile on her face. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Okabe was sitting across from her with his own mug, along with an amused expression on his face.

She grinned sheepishly, upon being caught acting in such a silly manner. "Sorry, it's just that the coffee smelled so good, and I had no choice, but to stop and appreciate it. I need it THIS morning more than ever, so thanks for making this for us. You didn't have to, but I'm grateful for it." Even though it didn't need to be explained, for some reason, Kurisu felt the urge to do so, anyway.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. You should know by now, that you it's okay to lower your guard around me. I thought it was cute." Okabe assured her, smiling softly.

Kurisu looked away, feeling embarrassed, and also a little uncomfortable. There was something else that she needed to say, and she was never good at this part. "Actually, while I'm apologizing, I have something else to say. I'm sorry, that I kind of blew up in your face earlier. It wasn't that big of a deal, but I treated it like it was." She rubbed her eyes, trying to drive the sleepiness away, but it wasn't working so well. "I guess that I'm just tired this morning, and that, combined with the weight gain, was enough to make me a little cranky."

It didn't take a genius, to figure out that she hadn't slept well last night. The dark circles under her eyes were always there to some extent, just like Okabe's, since they didn't always get as much sleep as they wanted, but the circles seemed to be more pronounced today. "What happened? Did you wake up in the middle of the night, or have a nightmare?" He could understand both of those reasons, if that was the case, since he had experienced them many times.

Kurisu shook her head. "No, that's not it. I'm actually not sure why, but I just couldn't seem to get much sleep last night. No matter what I did, it seemed like I could never get into a deep sleep, like I used to be able to."

"Well, while that's not exactly good news, at least we have each other to confide in. If you take a sip of your coffee, then I have a feeling, that you'll start to feel better." Okabe took a sip of his, noting its rich flavor, and already experiencing its effects.

Kurisu tipped the mug up to her lips, taking a big gulp of the beverage, before setting it back down where it came from, with an accompanying 'clink'. Like a car that was jumpstarted with jumper cables, it made her energy level surge almost instantly, doing its job to wake her up completely. "Wow! What did you put in this coffee?"

"I made it much stronger than I usually do, because you looked like you could use it this morning. And to be honest, I did too. Do you like it?"

"Okabe, this is fantastic! Normally, I don't like it this strong, but I could get used to this." Kurisu commented, liking the benefits that came from drinking such a strong cup of coffee. Now that she thought about it, that WOULD explain the rich taste that flooded her mouth with every sip, assaulting her tastebuds with extraordinary flavor.

"I'm glad that you like it. However, you may want to slow down a bit. I will admit, that even I need a cup or two every day so that I may function at the optimal level, but too much coffee isn't good for anyone." Okabe warned. He was making his cup last longer, by taking small sips every once in a while, instead of drinking it all at once.

Kurisu, however, had already downed her first cup in record time. It wasn't her last either, drinking two more, before stopping. Okabe followed the same path, drinking the same amount, before reaching the finish line that served to represent his limit.

Once they were all energized, they got to work setting up for the party. They had to go bring some extra foldout chairs over from the Lab, so that there would be enough places for everyone to sit, and they got that out of the way first. It was just going to be a party amongst friends, so there wasn't TOO much more that had to be done, before everything was ready. Okabe called everyone and made sure who was coming, which turned out to be all of the members except for Moeka, who claimed to have a prior engagement. It was work-related, supposedly. Once that was done, all that was left to do, was figure out what they would serve their guests.

Okabe was at a loss as to what food they should serve, and Kurisu wasn't much help either, since she also couldn't decide. While he was trying to reach a decision, his phone began ringing. The screen displayed Faris' name, so he answered it. Everyone knew what time they were supposed to be at the party, and there wasn't anything else to say, so he was curious about what she wanted.

"Hello there, Okabe. I was wondering, if you have decided on what food you would be serving the guests." Faris greeted, her tone full of the cheeriness that she always seemed to have, when she was speaking to him.

"Hello, Faris. To answer your question, I don't know yet. If you don't mind me asking, what's your reason for such an inquiry?" Okabe should have known what she was going to say next, but he didn't, until the words passed through her lips.

"I know that we don't usually help you much, when it comes to our various get-togethers, but I wanted to change that, starting now. If you'll allow me to, I can take care of the catering for the party. I'll fix some stuff, and bring it to you from the restaurant when I come. Does that sound good?" The offer she proposed was a good one, but before he accepted, there was one thing that he had to ask.

"It SOUNDS very good, but how much would I owe you for this? You know that I'm not exactly 'rolling in the dough', or whatever you call it. If it's too costly, then I'm afraid, that I'll have no choice but to decline your offer." It was only common sense to be skeptical, when someone presents you with a deal that seems too good to be true.

"Okabe! Do you really think that I would offer to do something like that, then turn around and charge you for it? You're a dear friend to me, and I would have never offered you such a deal, if I wasn't prepared to pay for all of it myself. Why, that would be like offering a kitten some catnip, and then taking it away just before it could get its claws on it! If you think I would do something that cruel, then you're sorely mistaken." Faris scoffed, sounding mildly hurt.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Faris. You KNOW, I didn't. Very well, I will accept your generous offer. You have my gratitude." Okabe answered.

"I know, I know. Well, that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll see you this evening. I'll have to get there early, if we want to get everything ready on time, but we'll worry about that, later. I'm looking forward to it! Goodbye, Okabe!" With that last line, the call was over.

Kurisu turned to him, questioningly. "Who was that?"

Okabe was about to respond, but he was interrupted when the phone began ringing again, almost immediately after the previous call ended.

"Is it all right if…" He started, but Kurisu stopped him, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Yes, it's fine. Take the call, and tell me about it, afterwards."

Okabe nodded, and answered the call before it could stop ringing.

"There you are, Okarin! I've been trying to get in touch with you, but the line must have been busy, or something. I had a question I wanted to ask you, about the Christmas party." He wasn't planning to call about it at first, but he thought it would be better to be safe, than sorry. Surely, he would be all right with it.

"Of course, Daru. What was the question?" Okabe wondered, awaiting his response.

Daru hesitated for a minute or two, before he worked up the courage to say what he needed to. This was uncomfortable for him, but this was something that he had to do. "I was wondering if…I could invite Yuki to the party." Daru swore that he could hear the grin in Okabe's voice, as he gave him his answer.

"I see. Does this mean that, you and her have gotten close? That reminds me, how did that date at the 'Star Nook' go?"

"Well, I wouldn't say we're close yet, but we're getting there. We've been on several dates since then, and the first one went well. It's just that she's my girlfriend now, and I didn't want to leave her out of this. We always have a lot of fun together, and I know that she would enjoy it, if she came."

It was obvious that this meant a lot to Daru, and even if this hadn't been something that was destined to happen, Okabe didn't have the heart to deny him his request. "It's no problem, Daru. I don't care if she comes, and I'm sure that no one else will, either."

"Oh, thank you, Okarin! You're the best!" Daru cheered. "I was already excited for this, but now I'm pumped! See you at the party, man!" With that, this call was also ended.

Okabe looked over at Kurisu, and saw her raise an eyebrow at him, which made him remember what he was supposed to tell her. "The first call was just Faris calling to tell us, that she would cover all of the food and refreshments, so we wouldn't have to."

"That's great, Okabe! It takes care of the last thing on our list, so we're free to do what we want now." Kurisu exclaimed. "What was the other call about? Daru called, didn't he?"

Okabe grinned. "He was just calling, to ask if he could invite Yuki to the party. You know what that means, don't you?"

His grin was infectious, and it quickly spread to Kurisu. "They LIKE each other! It also means, that everything is going the way that it was meant to, right?"

"Yes, it does. It just took it a little longer to happen on this worldline, than it did on the others. Oh well, every worldline is different, I suppose." Okabe reasoned, certain that he was right, based on the others that he had seen.

Now that their friends had decided to help them after all, that left Okabe and Kurisu, with nothing but time on their hands. There were still several hours until the party started at 6:00, but they weren't sure what they could do, to make the time pass by faster. That was until, Okabe got an idea.

"Hey, Kurisu. What would you say, if I asked you to play a game with me?"

"It depends on what game it is. It better not be a video game though, because I'm terrible at those. Which one, are you talking about?" Kurisu couldn't deny that her interest was piqued, if only because there wasn't much else for them to do.

"Relax, it's a more of a board game. I'll go get it." Okabe went to his wardrobe, and pulled out the box that held the game in question. It was one of the things that he brought with him, when he moved into her apartment officially. He held it up for her, so she could read the title.

"'Scrabble', huh?"

"Exactly! This game is only fun, if you have someone that matches your intellect to play it with. I haven't, until now." Okabe smiled. It was obvious who he was referring to, in that last statement.

"You mean, me? You think, that I'm as smart as you are?" Kurisu was stunned, but at the same time, flattered. The old Okabe (well that's not quite right) Kyouma would have never given her such a compliment, since he always thought that no one was as smart as he was. It was a sign of just how much he had changed, from the moment she met him, up until now.

"If I'm being honest, then you're actually much smarter. There's no way that I could have accomplished, all the things you have. I know for a fact that without your help, we would have never completed the time machine, and I couldn't have saved everyone." Okabe continued, the smile never leaving his face. He was pouring his heart out to her, letting her know how he truly felt.

"Okabe…I don't know what to say. I…thank you for those kind words. It makes me happy, that you think so highly of me." Kurisu was blushing slightly, a shy smile on her face.

"So, is that a yes? Before we play, I must warn you, that I'm exceptional at this game." Okabe bragged, daring her to challenge him.

"You're on! Just because you're my fiancé, doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you. I'm going to kick your butt, Darling!" Kurisu challenged, confidently.

"Oh, we'll see about that! You're about to see why I'm the scientist, and you're my assistant!" Okabe countered, getting excited before they had even begun. He was eager to find out who would win, and so was Kurisu.

They didn't have anything better to do, so they ended up playing it over and over again, so many times that Okabe lost count. The one thing that Okabe was sure of was, that Kurisu had managed to beat him every time except for one, and that time was by luck, not skill. Okabe knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but he wasn't expecting it to be THIS hard! He thought that he knew a lot of different words, but when compared to him, Kurisu was like a walking dictionary! She wasn't kidding, when she told him that she wasn't going to hold back.

Kurisu couldn't resist the urge to tease him a bit, especially since he had bragged so much about his skills beforehand. "What happened to all those skills, that you claimed you had?" She winced, that was a little harsh, even for her. She didn't want him to get depressed, or feel bad about it. Her goal wasn't to hurt him, after all. "I'll admit, that you played very well against me. No one else that has played 'Scrabble' with me, has ever been as good as you are, Okabe. So, don't feel bad about it. This was a good idea you had, and I had a lot of fun with you!"

"Oh, don't worry. I don't feel bad about it, although it does, hurt my pride a bit. It only means, that I'll have to try that much harder next time." Okabe assured.

It was then, that they both noticed what time it was. There was about 30 minutes left, until the party started. Kurisu turned to Okabe, in surprise.

"Wow. I had no idea, that it was already that late!"

"Neither did I. Well, you know what they say, time flies when I'm with you." Okabe said, sincerely.

"Come on, Okabe. Did you have to go with the cheesiest line, you could think of? I mean, that was so cheesy, that I got constipated just from hearing it." Kurisu joked, with a laugh.

"Hey! I was being serious! Besides, you know that you love it." Okabe laughed, unable to take himself seriously, especially when Kurisu was cracking up, too.

"Love YOU, maybe. The jokes? Not so much." Kurisu returned.

They were interrupted, by a knock on the door.

"I'll go answer it. It's probably, Faris." Okabe offered, standing up to do just that. When he opened it, he saw that he was right. Faris was standing there in one of her normal outfits, minus the cat ears.

She blushed lightly, when she saw him. "Good evening, Okabe. It's good to see you! I brought everything, like I said I would. Kuroki is also here, to help me bring it in." She was smiling brightly.

"Good evening, Faris. It's nice to see you, as well. However, I'd hate to have him do all of the work. I'll go help him." Okabe said, brushing past her, as she entered the apartment.

When he passed by, the smile she had put on for him, drooped into a frown. She sighed. _"I wish I didn't have this stupid crush on Okabe. It's not healthy for me to be so obsessed with him, when I know that he'll never feel the same way. If only I'd confessed to him a long time ago, then I could be the one that he loves right now. I don't wish anything bad on Kurisu, because she's a friend and a good person from what I can tell, but that doesn't stop me from wishing I could take her place. Even though I know all of these things, I just can't seem to get over him. Maybe one day, I'll finally be able to move on. Now, if I just had something to help give me that extra push I need…"_

Kuroki wasn't exactly happy to see Okabe, but even he knew that while he could have moved all of the supplies on his own, at one time, it would be much harder for him, now that he was older. He needed the help, so he wasn't about to do something foolish like refusing his offer, solely because he didn't care for the man very much.

When they were done, Okabe and Kuroki stood next to each other, leaning against the wall, while they regained their breath. It wasn't like the aging butler wanted to speak to the much younger man beside him, but he felt that it would be dishonorable, not to say anything after he had helped him like that. Even though he considered it to be a waste of breath, he had to give credit where credit was due. That didn't mean, that he was going to be nice about it.

"I hope you weren't expecting me, to thank you for this." He remarked, coldly.

Okabe smirked. "Not at all. I was only doing it to help Faris, anyway."

"Good. I believe that I'll be taking my leave now, if you don't mind."

Since his job was done, he straightened, preparing to leave before the party started. Although Okabe didn't exactly care for him much either, he didn't want him to feel left out, so he spoke up. It WAS Christmas, after all. "Wait just a moment if you would, Kuroki. You may not realize this, but you deserve to be here just as much as any of us. No one here would have any objections to it, if you stayed for the party. If you don't want to, that's fine, but know that the option is available, shall you decide that you do."

Kuroki forced a smile, trying to hide the fact that he didn't like him, from showing on his face. "No, that's quite all right. I really, should be going."

He attempted to leave, but Faris had apparently heard what they were saying from across the room, and thought that it was a great idea. "Come on, Kuroki! Don't be a stone in the graveyard!"

Kurisu was unable to stop her palm from colliding with her face, at her friend's unfortunate choice of wording. If she wanted him to stay, then she needed to do better than that. "That analogy was terrible. I'm sure you could have come up with something else, but you had to choose that one, didn't you?"

The butler wasn't bothered in the slightest by that comment, because this happened all the time, and it would take more than that to offend him. "If you were trying to imply that I'm old, then I get the message. However, I believe that the expression you were looking for was, 'a stick in the mud'." He responded, calmly.

"I know, I was just…never mind." Faris attempted to defend herself, but even she realized that it was a lost cause.

"It's all right, Faris, don't feel bad. I know that you were trying to tell me to loosen up a bit, and you might be right. I suppose, I can stay." Kuroki gave in, no match for the sad eyes that she was giving him.

"All right! That's what I'm talking about!" Faris cheered, glad that he was finally listening to her, and taking her advice for once.

Now that the matter was settled, Faris turned to Kurisu, and they resumed the conversation they had been having, before they got interrupted. With one last glance at Kuroki, Okabe walked over to where they were talking, intending to join the conversation.

He was stunned beyond belief that, someone as immature and foolish as Okabe had the nerve to tell him that he could stay for the party. He never expected him to look past their differences, and offer him the proverbial olive branch, as a gesture of peace. Perhaps, he was more mature than he ever realized.

The old butler had never meant for it to happen that way originally, but somewhere along the way, he had grown to despise Okabe, and he had just assumed that it was mutual. Yet when the man spoke to the lab coat wearing weirdo a minute ago, he displayed no signs of malice or hatred towards him. Could it be that he had it wrong all this time? Perhaps, the disgust between them was more one-sided than he thought.

It was possible that he had labeled him as the bad guy because he was overprotective of Faris, and Okabe was someone that she cared for deeply. That was enough to instantly land him the number one spot on his hit list. He had known it deep down, but had always been too stubborn to admit it. It was so much easier to hate the boy, than attempt to trust that he wouldn't do anything to hurt the woman that he considered his own daughter.

Kuroki remained in the corner, watching the three interact with each other. His focus was mostly on Faris, but he couldn't prevent his gaze from drifting over to Okabe, from time to time.

" _I don't understand why the young miss, insists on having such an absurd crush on someone like him. Besides, it would never work anyway. It's obvious that the young woman with crimson hair has already claimed him. Anyone could see how they look at each other, and know that he's fallen too deep into the well, to be pulled back out of it. Perhaps, I could set her up with someone, to get her mind off of him."_

At first, that idea seemed like a good one, but the more he thought about it, he realized that it wasn't. _"Oh, Kuroki! Who are you kidding? The only men you know, are all old farts like you!"_ He sighed, heavily. _"In the end, it seems, that there isn't anything I can do. This is something, that she will have to get over on her own."_

The butler found that a small smile had spread across his wrinkled features, against his own will. It did his heart good to see Faris happy, and having fun with her friends. For a long time after her father died, she didn't smile, because she couldn't find a reason to. It was obvious from what he was seeing now, that she had found another reason, and that was her friends.

Much to his chagrin, he supposed that Okabe had played a large part in it, as well. She had started smiling more often once he had come into her life, and that was the truth, whether he wanted it to be or not. It was thanks to him that Faris had returned to her old self, becoming more cheerful and energetic than ever before, even though the others in their circle of friends had also helped to a lesser degree.

Kuroki was surprised to find that he was actually looking forward to this party, since they weren't something that he ever had any interest in before. Normally, he preferred to curl up next to the fireplace with a good book and a cup of hot cocoa, but this was different. Perhaps, he just wanted to watch over Faris, or he wanted to see if someone like Okabe could actually host a good party. Whatever the reason was, his interest was piqued, and he knew that he would be staying to the end, to find out what happened. Faris had been going to these for several years now, and it was time for him to see what all the fuss was about.

Faris felt like someone was staring at her, so she looked around the room, and when she saw that Kuroki was watching her, she smiled brightly, and waved. Kuroki raised his hand in response, the same smile still on his face.

Although she may not always show it, and gets frustrated at him a lot of the time, it wasn't like she didn't care about him. She would probably never admit it (at least not to his face) but Faris loved him, and thought of him as another father to her. He was already aware of that fact, but if he needed any more confirmation, then the way she was just looking at him, was all the proof that he could ever need.

Unfortunately, their father and daughter moment was cut short, as the door opened and the party began.


	43. It's Just Small Talk, Really

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 43-It's Just Small Talk, Really**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

It wasn't long before the party got into full swing, which wasn't a bad thing by any means, but it was a little bit too loud for Kuroki's liking. However, he got used to it the longer that he stayed, and eventually, he realized that it didn't bother him as much anymore. When someone thinks of the word loud associated with the word party, then the first thing that comes to mind, is that it's because of the music being blasted at full volume.

In this case, there was no music being played, and the sound was generated by a bunch of people carrying on different conversations all at once. The silver-haired butler was trying to merge with the corner of the wall, doing his best to stay out of the guests' way, and being content to simply observe from the sidelines. Once he got used to the noise, and being around so many of them, he found that it was fun just to listen to all of the young people's conversations. It warmed his heart when he saw how much they enjoyed hanging out, and catching up with each other.

Faris had brought a lot of food, and there was plenty of variety. Although all of it was finger foods, she had everything from pigs in a blanket to cheese and crackers, along with some fruit and various desserts lined up. Daru had shown up with Yuki just like he said he would, and while Yuki was mingling with the other Lab members, he had gone after the food. Okabe had joined him, and they were now sitting down next to each other, chatting while they ate.

Kurisu was once again, talking to Faris on the other side of the room, and Okabe was keeping tabs on her, so that he knew where she was in case something happened. He was fairly certain that nothing would, but in his experience, you could never be too careful, and it was never a good idea to let your guard down for very long.

This was the first time that the Lab members had seen Kurisu's apartment, and Daru had to admit, that he was impressed. "Man, so this is where you two have been getting down, Okarin! This is a nice place!" He complimented, being his usual self.

Okabe sighed, having known that it wouldn't be long, before his rotund friend displayed his perverted ways. It seemed that he couldn't survive, if he didn't say something like that at least a few times a day. "Good lord, Daru! When will you let that go? I told you that we only had 'relations' once, and that was because…" Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the hacker.

"Yeah, Yeah. You thought that you would never have the chance again, if you didn't." Daru noticed that Okabe was focused on something else, and when he followed his line of sight, it turned out to be Kurisu.

He rolled his eyes, having already guessed that was what, or rather who, had distracted him. As he watched her for a moment along with Okabe, something was brought to his attention that he hadn't picked up on before. Everyone at the party had already seen it before he did, but no one had spoken up about it, so as not to embarrass her.

They assumed that she wouldn't want to be bombarded with uncomfortable questions, and they were right. Something was different about Kurisu, and it wasn't hard to guess what it was, when he could see the slight bulge of her stomach through her shirt, from where they were sitting. He assumed his scientist friend already knew this, so he just came out and said it.

"Congratulations, man! It looks like once was all it took, for you to put a bun in her oven!" Daru was excited for him, and he slapped him on the back, a little harder than was necessary. He hadn't meant anything by it, but Okabe's back cried out in pain at the unexpected assault, and the sting that came after.

It took Okabe a minute or two to process what he meant, and once he did, he was in shock. That idea had never occurred to him, and even though it made sense, he wasn't willing to admit it, and there was no way that he could believe it was true. All the same, Daru's words planted a seed of doubt in his mind, and it was beginning to sprout, whether he wanted it to or not. "She's not, I mean she can't be…right? Just because she gained some weight doesn't mean that…" He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Daru shrugged, deciding to let him believe whatever he wanted to. Besides, there was a chance, no matter how slim it may be, that he was wrong. "I don't know anything for sure…but it looks like it to me."

Okabe wasn't going to believe it, until he had some kind of proof. No, he was far too stubborn for that.

Daru could see that possibility made him uncomfortable, so he was about to move on to a different subject, but he couldn't resist making one last comment about it before he did. "About the whole only chance thing…Listen man, I don't blame you. I could say with confidence that I would probably go for it too, if I had been in that situation. I mean, even I can't deny, that Kurisu has ONE rockin' bod. If I didn't have Yuki…"

"If you didn't have me…what?" A distinctly feminine voice asked, from right behind him. He would know that voice anywhere, and while its owner had said those words in a sickeningly sweet tone, there was a threat hidden under the surface, that only Daru could pick up on. He began sweating bullets, and a chill went down his spine, as he slowly turned around to face its owner. His girlfriend Yuki had walked up to him from behind, just in time to hear his last sentence. He was lucky that she hadn't heard all of it, because she would have killed him, if she did.

He was quick to cover it up, attempting to save himself from her wrath. "Nothing, sweetie!"

She crossed her arms, seeming satisfied with his answer for now. "That's what I thought."

Daru breathed a sigh of relief, and wiped the sweat from his brow. Yuki smiled, discarding the frown that was just on her face. She leaned down, and kissed Daru on the cheek. "So, what were you two talking about?" She questioned innocently, taking a seat next to Daru on the opposite side from where Okabe was, surrounding him on both sides.

"Oh, nothing much. It was just small talk, really. We were catching each other up on what has happened, since Kurisu and I left on our trip." Okabe explained, wanting to move past the awkward subject that they were REALLY discussing, when she walked up.

"Oh, that's right! Daru and Mayuri told me about that. I'd be interested to hear about it, if you don't mind telling me. I also wouldn't mind if you added in details about how you two got together, if you feel like adding it into the story." She was being careful not to overstep her boundaries, and since she was a new addition to their group, she was aware that he might not feel comfortable discussing details of his personal life with her.

It wasn't like they knew each other all that well, so she understood where he was coming from. The difference was that being the type of person that she was, Yuki was more open about her personal affairs than most people would be with their friends, especially to those they were still in the process of getting to know. That did nothing, to quench the flames of curious desire that were burning inside her heart, though. She still wanted to know the whole story.

Yuki was all about the latest gossip. Although she never disclosed whatever she learned, she was still deeply invested in what was going on between other people, especially if it was within her new circle of friends.

She was a sucker when it came to romance, and she had the feeling, that since they were both alone for pretty much a whole week, away from everyone else, that their time together was very romantic. While she didn't know EVERYTHING that had happened (for obvious reasons) she knew that Okabe and Kurisu had been through a lot of hardship that brought them closer together, and she was practically dying to know more, about what had brought them to this point.

Before he could give his response, Yuki noticed something that shifted the focus of the conversation to Daru. She sighed, noticing how much food was piled onto his plate. "You know, how I feel about your eating habits. If you keep on this path of eating so much, mainly all of the junk food that you eat, then it could end up killing you some day!" Yuki wasn't obsessed with physical fitness or anything, but she still cared about her figure enough to manage it properly.

She might not have had the natural beauty and physique that Kurisu was born with, but she worked hard to keep herself skinny and in shape. Which was more than she could say for her boyfriend. It wasn't that she cared how he looked on the outside, because she was one of those that thought the inside was more important, but his weight concerned her for a different reason. She worried about him staying healthy, and didn't want him to die an early death because of his bad habits.

Daru seemed a little annoyed at her words, and the way that he was acting made it clear to Okabe, that they had had this argument more than once. "You told me before that you didn't care how I looked on the outside, so why are you bothering me about it now? If I didn't eat this much all the time, then how would I maintain this beautiful figure?" Daru gestured to his body with his hands.

Yuki's mouth fell open, unable to believe how ridiculous he was being. "I don't understand, why you won't listen to me. I only want what's best for you, Daru!" When he didn't respond, she hung her head. "Fine. You can do whatever you want. But, that doesn't mean that I'm happy about it. We can continue this conversation some other time." Yuki said, exasperatedly. She looked over at Okabe, and Daru was grateful that she was leaving him alone for now. "You see what I have to put up with? Well, never mind, this isn't your problem. Let's get back to what we were talking about before. I believe you were about to tell me about you and Kurisu, right?"

Okabe was impressed by her ability to switch back and forth between subjects so quickly, but he didn't have time to worry about their problems right now, since he was about to provide her with the information that she wanted to know. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be as romantic as she had desired it to be. "As for how we got together, there's not much to it. She was in a life or death situation, and I saved her from it. This effectively made me her knight in shining armor, or savior in a billowing lab coat, if you prefer to be more accurate.

We had only known each other for a short time before that, but I had already fallen for her, and I believe that she may have felt the same way at that time. However, none of it was confirmed until I saved her, and we got together after confessing our feelings. Eventually, after even more hardship, I finally proposed to her the day that you showed up at the hospital. Unfortunately, when it comes to the trip that we were on, there isn't much to tell." Okabe paused for a minute to catch his breath, noticing that Yuki seemed to be hanging on his every word.

She was leaning forward with her head in her hands, and hearts in her eyes. It was obvious, that she was waiting for more details on the romance part. "Why did you stop? Go on, go on! Tell me what happened next!" Yuki urged, excitedly.

Okabe wasn't sure why she seemed to be so invested in the story, when he had barely given her any details to work off of, but he supposed it didn't matter. It was likely, that her overactive imagination was filling in the plot holes in his story with her own version of what happened. He might as well, give her more of what she wanted.

"We visited Kurisu's mother, and I got her blessing to marry her daughter, which was important to me, even if it wasn't necessary. There really wasn't much else that happened, since Kurisu came down with something on the plane ride there, and she's been sick ever since. The strange thing is that she seems to be fine, except for when she throws up, which mostly happens in the mornings. I haven't seen a virus like this one before, and I'm honestly worried about her." Okabe finished.

Yuki glanced over at Kurisu, and began putting the pieces together almost instantly. "That's because it's not a virus, Okabe. She's actually…" Daru leaned over and whispered in her ear at that moment, interrupting her words, as she listened to what he had to say.

"I already tried to tell him, but he seems to be in denial. It won't do any good, so you should stop right there. He doesn't want to talk about that stuff."

"She's actually what?" Okabe wondered, when Yuki didn't immediately answer him.

"You know what, it's not important right now. It would be best if you figured it out on your own, I think." Yuki backtracked, not wanting to bring it up, after hearing what Daru had just said to her.

Okabe shrugged, finding her behavior to be strange, but deciding not to worry about it. He would never understand women, and why they acted the way they did, but he was okay with that. "What ever you say, Yuki." He stood up, having finished his food. "If you'll excuse me, I think it's about time that I go check up on the other guests. After all, what kind of host would I be, if I didn't make sure that everyone is enjoying themselves?"

Daru was still eating, but he managed to tear his gaze away from his plate for long enough to respond. "Yeah, it's fine, Okarin. Do what you have to do."

While he was distracted, Yuki saw her chance, and swiped one of his pigs in a blanket. She took a bite out of it, before responding to Okabe. "I agree with Daru. Go do what you have to, all right?" Her voice was muffled by the food in her mouth, but not to the point where she was unintelligible.

When Daru returned his attention to his plate, he noticed that there was something missing. Yuki had been hoping that he wouldn't notice, but he was actively keeping a count of what he had to eat, so he picked up on it right away. "Hey! One of my pigs in a blanket, is missing." If there was one thing that Daru was serious about, it was food. He wouldn't let something like this go, without figuring it out first.

"Are you sure? Maybe, you're just remembering it wrong. I mean, you only had nine of them, didn't you?" Yuki answered, innocently.

"No, I know for sure, that I had ten of them." He looked over at her, beginning to get suspicious. "Wait a minute. How would YOU know, how many I had?

"I counted them before I…" Yuki covered her mouth quickly, having blurted out, more than she meant to.

"Before you…what? Aha! I knew it was you!" Daru yelled, pointing his finger at her.

She had been smart enough to dispose of the evidence before he could see it, but that wasn't enough to pull the wool over his eyes. "All right. You got me. I'm sorry, Daru, but I just couldn't resist messing with you." Yuki laughed, nervously. She wouldn't be surprised, if he was mad at her now.

Daru sighed, calming down before he said something that he would regret. "It's fine. If you were trying to send me a message, then I received it loud and clear. I know that it's not healthy for me to eat these things, and I had plenty to go around anyway, so I don't care that you took one. Normally, I don't like people touching my food, but you're the only exception." He told her, honestly.

"Well, don't you know how to make a girl feel special. Next time, I'll ask you first." Yuki promised. She was just glad that he wasn't mad at her, so she would do whatever he wanted her to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe was walking around the room, checking up on everyone like he said he would. The first group that he came across, was Mayuri and Ruka.

"Hi, Okarin!" Mayuri greeted, as soon as she saw him.

"Hello, Okabe." Ruka greeted, not far behind.

"Hey, you two. Are you having a good time, so far?"

"I would be having a better time, if Ruka would agree to try on this new costume I made." Mayuri pouted.

"Do I really have to, Mayuri? That's a little more risqué, than something I would normally wear. I'd rather not, if that's okay." Ruka wasn't the best at standing up for himself, and most of the time, he would give in to Mayuri's demands without putting up much of a fight. Not this time. No, this time was different.

"Well, let's see this so-called costume. It can't be THAT bad, surely." Okabe assumed that he was making a big deal out of something that wasn't, but that wasn't the case. As soon as he saw it, his jaw dropped to the floor. "Mayuri, I'm not trying to be rude, but that doesn't qualify as a costume. It's just pieces of string stitched together!"

It was made out of a red ribbon that formed up the outfit, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, while still covering the vital areas of a female, just not very well. It was supposed to look like they were wrapped up, in a similar manner to the wrapping on a present, but it left much to be desired. Normally, a guy would be excited about seeing such an outfit on a female. Okabe had to admit, that while he was by no means a pervert, he could imagine how good Kurisu would look wearing it. Other than its design, however, there was another major problem with this whole thing, and that was the model.

"Mayuri! You KNOW that it's impossible, for Ruka to wear something like this. He may look feminine, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a dude! There's a very specific part that a guy has, that won't fit into this costume, and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. If he wore this, then he would be hanging out of it, and some things, no one needs to see. This is one of those things, where anyone who witnessed it, would have nightmares for weeks. Do you see what I'm saying?" Okabe scolded. She had always had a tendency to go a bit further than she needed to, but this…this was on a whole other level.

Mayuri's face turned beet red, and she looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, I forget that he's a guy, sometimes. Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea, after all."

"Thanks, Okabe. I appreciate you helping me get out of this mess. I really need to work on, standing up for myself more." Ruka admitted, thankful that his friend had come to the rescue.

"It's no problem, Rukako. I was checking on the guests before I got sidetracked, so I should get back to it." Okabe explained, as he walked away.

Ruka just nodded, with a blush on his face. It didn't take much for him to get embarrassed, but this was the worst situation he had been in for a while. His face felt so hot that if he put eggs on it, they would probably sizzle and begin to cook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe was glad to get out of that situation, being highly uncomfortable with the subject matter. He was glad that he had an excuse to go and do something else, since he would rather be anywhere, but where he just was at the moment. There were only three guests unaccounted for, and it was easy to find them, by scanning the room again. Kurisu and Faris were still in the middle of their chat, and Kuroki was nearby, surprisingly, talking with them and laughing.

Judging by the can in his hand and the rosy glow on his face, he had taken their advice, and decided to get a drink to help loosen himself up. No one else was drinking, the alcoholic beverages that Faris brought. A few of them were old enough, but they weren't the types, that would mess with that stuff. Faris had still brought a few cans, just in case, but it seemed that Kuroki would be the only one drinking them. As soon as Kurisu saw Okabe, she excused herself from the conversation and approached him.

Her expression was one of relief, as she walked up to him. "As much as I love, hanging out with Faris and our other friends, I thought that I would never escape! She just kept going on and on, and just when I had consigned myself to my fate, you showed up and saved me, yet again!" Kurisu explained.

Okabe raised an eyebrow, at her unusual behavior. "Don't you think, that you're being a little dramatic? How exactly did I save you, if I didn't even do anything?"

"Well, once you showed up, I had an excuse that I could use to leave! All I had to do, was say that I was going to see you, and it worked! It's not like I was lying either, because I'm here with you right now, and I was JUST starting to miss you." Kurisu smiled sweetly, and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek, as a reward for what he had done for her. Even though it wasn't a big deal, she made out like it was.

"If that's what I get, then I should save you more often!" Okabe joked.

"You've already saved me a bunch of times, though. If you want one, then all you have to do is let me know, and I'll give you one." Kurisu said, with a glint of mischief in her eye. "Don't expect me to give them to you for free, however."

"What? You're going to charge me?" Okabe exclaimed, incredulously.

"Relax, Darling, it's not like it's a high price to pay. I was only going to say, that I expect one in return." Kurisu was just messing with him, but he didn't see it until now.

"That…can be arranged, my dear." Okabe replied, as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I believe that makes us even. I…" Kurisu was interrupted by the sound of her own stomach rumbling. It was loud enough that Okabe could hear it, since he was standing right next to her.

"Oh my, it sounds like someone is hungry." Okabe teased.

Kurisu's face matched her hair, as she grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, to be honest, I'm actually starving. Can you go with me, to get some food?"

"I don't mind at all, Kurisu. Lead the way." Okabe answered, with a smile.

"All right then, let's go." She placed her hand in his, interlocking their fingers.

Okabe had not eaten much with Daru, so he fixed another plate to eat with Kurisu. He noticed that she was eating a lot again, and what Daru had suggested, forced itself into his mind against his will, the words echoing in his ears. He shook his head to clear it, and continued on. They found a place to sit that was away from everyone else, and they began eating.

Kurisu cast a worried glance around the room, feeling a little self-conscious. "Hey, Okabe. You don't think anyone has noticed this, do you? It's so embarrassing." She said, gesturing to her belly.

Okabe knew that most of them had, after talking to Daru and Yuki, but he decided to leave that part out. "I doubt it. Besides, everyone gains some weight now and again, so it's nothing to be ashamed of. I wouldn't worry about it, too much." Once he was done assuring her, he thought about it for a moment. "You know, if they see you eating like that, then they WILL probably notice it. So, slow down, if that's your goal." He added, looking back down at his plate.

"You think so?" She shrugged. Kurisu had been worried about it before, but Okabe's assurances had gotten through to her, and now she wasn't. As long as he still loved her, then gaining a bit of weight, wasn't that big of a deal.

He looked up, only to be met with the sight of Kurisu smiling at him. Her expression conveyed the warmth, love, and appreciation that she felt for him, loud and clear. "It's not that I don't like being with our friends, but sometimes, I feel like you're the only one who truly understands me. Do you know, what I'm talking about?"

"Of course, I do. It's the same way for me, too. Isn't that how it's supposed to be, if you've found the one that you're meant to be with?" Okabe answered, with a warm smile of his own.

"I guess so. I haven't ever been a part of something this serious before, but I've always heard that it was." Kurisu replayed his words in her head, and she decided that it must be true.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Okabe got up, glancing at Kurisu. She indicated that it was okay to leave her, so he walked over to the door, making the decision to open it. Waiting outside impatiently, was the last person that he had expected to see. Maho was wearing a lime-green jacket, and shivering slightly from the cold.

"Well, are you going to let me in, or not?" She asked, irritably.


	44. A Long Way From Home

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 44-A Long Way From Home**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Okabe's mouth was open wide, in shock. It took him at least a full minute, before he regained his ability to form words. "Maho! What are YOU doing here?" He wondered, as he let her inside and shut the door.

Maho had no idea that they were having a party, so she was surprised, when she felt all the eyes in the room focus on her at once. She frowned, uncomfortable at all of the attention. "I promise that I'll explain what's going on, but can we do it somewhere that's more private?"

Okabe nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

They passed by Kurisu along the way, and she stood up to follow them, likely wanting answers as badly as Okabe was. They followed him over to the far side of the room next to their bed, where no one else was nearby. Kurisu took a seat on the edge of it, and patted the spot next to her, indicating that she wanted Maho to sit there. Once Okabe was sitting beside them, they were ready to talk.

"So, Maho. Do you mind telling us, how you ended up in Akihabara? You're a long way from home, since you came all the way from the U.S." Kurisu started, hoping that she would answer their questions.

"This IS my home now. There's no reason for me to stay there, anymore. The only reason that I stayed over there so long in the first place, was because of the 'Amadeus' project and the Professor, but now he's…you know." Maho lowered her gaze to the floor, saddened by the thought of what had happened to him. She had had a lot of fun working with him, and made many memories while she was there, so the realization that he was gone, was an upsetting one.

Okabe winced, fully aware that the reason she was like this was because of him. "Sorry about that."

Maho looked up in surprise, not having meant to make him feel bad. "No, no, it's all right. You saved us, after all. If you hadn't done what you did, then all three of us would be dead right now!" She held her hands up in defense.

It didn't take long, for her head to droop down again. "If you really want the honest truth…it's kind of sad to admit, but I felt like I was all alone over there, and I wanted to be closer to my friends. I don't really know anyone except for you guys, that would understand what I'm going through, and I already have a place picked out to stay in, too. I'm sure that I could transfer over to the university that you go to, Okabe." She wasn't sure how they would take this news, since she knew that it was so sudden, but she hoped that they wouldn't mind having her around.

Okabe and Kurisu weren't expecting her to have all of this figured out already, but it just meant that she had been thinking about it for a while. "I haven't told you this yet, but it looks like we'll all be going together, since I'm transferring to Okabe's school too. This means that you'll be able to hang out with us more often, Maho!" Kurisu revealed, excitedly. She was pretty sure that once she revealed that to her, it would help cheer her up, but that wasn't the case.

"That sounds good." Maho wasn't reacting the way that she normally would, right now. They had expected her to have more of a reaction to this news, so the lack of one was concerning. Perhaps, she would be more excited once she was feeling better.

"Come to think of it, how did you even find us, Maho?" Okabe questioned, having been curious about that this whole time. It didn't make sense for her to show up out of the blue like she had, when as far as he knew, she had never been to Kurisu's apartment before.

"That's easy, Okabe! I've traveled back and forth a few times, and I've been to Kurisu's apartment before." She glanced around the room again, feeling more and more uncomfortable the longer that she looked. "I didn't have much time to think about it, since I flew in a few days ago, but if I had known that you guys were having a Christmas party, then I would have waited, to come and visit. This sort of thing isn't my cup of tea, because I don't like being around so many people that I don't know." Maho explained, and Okabe nodded in understanding.

Now that everything was cleared up, it was time to try and improve her mood. Okabe had an idea to cheer her up, and make her more comfortable around the Lab members. He had been bouncing this one around in his head for a while now, and he had planned to put it into motion, if he ever found Maho in this worldline. This was the perfect time to execute it. After all, if she were going to stick around, then she would be around the Lab members all the time. She needed to get used to them, and this would help with that.

He patted her on the shoulder, as he stood up from the bed. "Maho, I have something for you that should help, but I have to go get it." With those parting words, he turned around and left.

Maho looked to Kurisu for a hint on what it might be, but she only raised an eyebrow in confusion, just as clueless as she was. It wasn't long before he returned, with his hand in the pocket of his lab coat. "Okabe, what's this all about?" Although, she tried to keep her feelings from tainting her speech, the tone of her voice oozed skepticism. She had no idea what he was about to give her, and doubted that it could do what he claimed it would.

"Maho, if you can't get comfortable around these strangers, then you should join them. Here." He withdrew his hand from the pocket, handing her a shiny metal pin with the symbol of the 'Future Gadget Lab' on it.

Maho didn't understand the significance of the object, but Kurisu gasped. She had seen one of them before, and in fact, she owned one herself. It was something that she always wore, and it was currently stuck through her white shirt, being hidden from sight by the brown jacket that she was almost always, seen wearing. "Okabe, you don't mean…"

"I do." He fixed Maho with a determined expression, and held out his hand to shake. "Maho Hiyajo, I hereby welcome you as the 'Future Gadget Lab's' newest member, #009. Also known as 'The Lilliputian'. Now that you are one of us, none of these people are strangers. Think of them instead, as your comrades in arms, and wear that pin with pride." Maho had never been more confused in her whole life, but she shook his hand, after only a moment of hesitation.

"Okabe…I don't know what to say about this. What's so special about this pin, anyway?" Maho didn't understand just how big of a deal this was, since she had never visited the Lab before, so it was his job to educate her.

Okabe scoffed. "Still thy tongue, 'Lilliputian'! I'll have you know that I don't give those out to just anyone. No, there are only 8 others who have ever received it, and they all earned the right to bear its mark. As the leader and founder of this group, it is the highest honor that I can bestow upon you."

A bright red blush spread across her face, born from both her anger and embarrassment at such an insulting nickname. "'L-Lilliputian'? What kind of name is that? You'd better not be trying to imply, that I'm short!"

Okabe grinned, not fazed by her protests. "I see that you got the reference. You'll fit in with the others, just fine. As for the name, my apologies, but every member gets their very own nickname once they join. There's nothing you can do about it, I'm afraid." He shrugged, his tone nonchalant.

"Of course, I got the reference! 'Gulliver's Travels' is a literary classic, you know." Maho huffed, as if he had somehow insulted her intelligence, as well. She turned to look at Kurisu, incredulously. "Are you really, okay with this? Did you let him give you a stupid nickname, too?"

Kurisu nodded, with a small smile. "Once he's set his mind on something, there's no changing it. Sorry to disappoint you, but whatever name he gives you, you're stuck with. Don't worry, though, he doesn't mean anything by it, that's just how he is. You'll get used to it."

Maho sighed, deciding to resign herself to her fate. "Well, if that's how it is, then I guess I have no choice."

Kurisu grinned seductively at Okabe as she bit her lip, her eyes half-lidded. "That's not the only thing I let him give me. Isn't that right, Darling?"

Okabe's face flushed, his mind instantly being thrown straight into the gutter. He liked to think of himself as the opposite, but it was hard for him not to be at least a little bit, of a pervert. Honestly, though, what other conclusion could he possibly be drawn to, when she was throwing so many hints his way? It was at least partially her fault, since she loved to tease him, and had a bit of a dirty mind herself.

"Y-Yes, it is, my dear." He stammered, barely able to speak from his embarrassment.

Sometimes, he wished she wouldn't tease him so much, especially when she spoke in a way that gave others the wrong idea. They had only had 'relations' once, as he kept reminding everyone, but her statement made it seem like they were always doing stuff like that. Oh well, there was nothing for it, he supposed. That's just how she was, and it wasn't like he would change anything about her. Who cares what other people think, anyway? As long as he had her with him, he certainly didn't.

Maho's face was so hot, it could have seriously competed with the heat produced by a toaster oven. She had absolutely no experience with the subject, so she was even more embarrassed when it was brought up, than Okabe was. In a voice much too high to be her own, she voiced her opinion on the matter. "Can we please, stop talking about this?" She squeaked. Afterwards, her voice returned to its normal tone. "Seriously, though. That's gross, you guys. It's not exactly the type of thing I want to hear about. What you two get up to when no one else is around, is none of my business."

Okabe and Kurisu shared a laugh at her expense, agreeing to stop teasing her. Maho sighed, trying to figure out how they had gotten so far off topic, and thinking it was time for her to steer them back onto the right track.

"If you're serious, then I accept." Maho looked around the room again, and counted the people. "Who are all the members, and how does it work?" Before she made a big commitment like this, she had to know all of the details about it.

Judging by the fluffy fellow she had spotted across the room, it could be the 'Pervert of the Month' club, for all she knew. What if all of these people weren't part of it, and when she showed up, it was just two sweaty guys, and she was left alone with them? Okabe had never lied to her so far, but that didn't mean that he wasn't right now. However, if it were all a lie, then it wouldn't make sense for Kurisu to be on board with it.

"Well, as I said, there are currently 8 members other than you, and they received their number based on the order that they joined in. Anyone who is a member, basically just shows up to hang out at an apartment that we have affectionately dubbed, the 'Future Gadget Laboratory', since we work on inventions there.

Every once in a while, we have a 'round table' meeting, where we all get together to discuss things. The Lab is open, so that any member can drop by whenever they choose, and just spend time with the others. Also, every member gets a nickname, created by yours truly." Okabe took a breath after his lengthy explanation, before continuing with a list of the members.

He began pointing to each one, as he listed off their name and number in order. "I'm Lab member #001, obviously. My role is being the leader. I don't have a nickname, and even though I used to be a bit of a mad scientist, that term doesn't really apply to me anymore. The next one is Lab member #002, and her name is Mayuri. Her role is moral support, since she helps keep the morale high among the troops. We call her 'The Hostage'."

Maho's mouth was open wide, and she was beginning to regret her choice, as that nickname sent chills down her spine. Okabe saw the way that she was looking at him, but he had to finish his explanation, so he continued. "That one is a long story, but don't worry about it. Lab member #003 is known as Daru. He's the resident hacker, or 'The Hack' as we like to call him."

"I keep telling you man, it's HackER!" Daru shouted, and Okabe couldn't believe that he was able to hear them, from so far away. There was no time to worry about it, though, so he shrugged it off and kept going.

"Lab member #004 is Kurisu, here. She's basically my right hand man or woman, in this case. She can do a little bit of everything, but most of all, she stays by my side, and if I need her, then I know I can count on her to be there for me. Her nickname is 'The Assistant' although I only call her that, affectionately. It's in no way meant to diminish her abilities." Okabe grinned at her, lovingly, and she did the same.

"It's nice to know that you appreciate me, Okabe. I mean, for a while there, it seemed like I was only useful for being your love interest, so I'm glad to hear that you notice everything I do for you." Kurisu was joking, but that didn't mean that she wasn't grateful, because she was.

"Lab member #006 is Ruka. I understand that it may not look like it, but I assure you that he's actually a dude. His role is to train, and he offers us help, as well as company when we need it. As feminine as he looks, he was born a man, and his nickname is 'The Dude'. Officially, he doesn't have a nickname, though, so don't tell him I said that."

Maho couldn't help but be creeped out at this revelation, and her scientific mind was unable to process the fact that someone, who looked so girly, was actually a guy. What a cruel twist of fate THAT was.

"Lab member #007 is Faris. She's the one who brought the food for this party, and also pretty much fits into the same role as Mayuri, when she comes around. She doesn't have an official nickname either, but I like to call her 'The Cat-Eared Maiden'. Faris owns this popular maid café where the waitresses all wear cat ears, and she usually wears them, but she decided not to today."

While Maho thought that was strange, so were Okabe and all of the people he hung out with, so it made sense in a way. Besides, she wasn't exactly what one would consider normal anyway, so she would fit right in. She had been counting along with him, and happened to notice two gaps in his story. "Okabe, can you explain something to me? Why is it that you skipped over, the numbers 5 and 8? Who are they?"

Okabe had been hoping that she wouldn't notice that little discrepancy, but he should have known better. 'The Lilliputian' was sharp as a tack, so it was a given that she would poke a hole in the weak points of his statement. "Well, Lab Member #005 goes by Moeka, but she couldn't be here, due to a conflict in her work schedule. Her nickname is 'Shining Finger', but it would be easier for you to see her in action, than for me to explain why I gave her that name. I'm sure that if you visit often enough, you'll meet her eventually. Her role is to gather Intel, since she is good at sneaking around."

Maho was a little worried by that description, since it made her think that they did some underhanded things if they needed HER help, but it wasn't like it seemed. She wasn't going to judge unless she saw something underhanded with her own eyes, though. These people were going to be her new friends, so she had to trust them. At the very least, she trusted Kurisu, and was certain that she wouldn't be involved in this group, if they were into those kinds of activities.

"Okay, but what about number 8? Why haven't you said anything about them?" Maho pressed, trying to learn everything she could, about who she would be spending a lot of time with from now on.

Okabe and Kurisu both frowned, not wanting to tell her what would happen in the future, since she didn't need to know. Okabe tried his best to think of something to say without giving it away, and decided on a cryptic answer. "Let's just say, that Lab Member #008 is an old friend that we hope, will be joining us in the future. That place is already taken, and we're reserving it, for when that person comes back."

Maho raised an eyebrow at his response, but she shrugged it off, opting not to question it for now.

"So, Maho, now that you know who everyone is, there's only one thing left to do." Okabe told her.

Kurisu stood up next to him. "He's right. After this, you'll be a full-fledged member! If you'll follow us, then we can complete the ceremony."

Maho nodded, standing up to join them. "Okay, let's go."

They led her to the center of the room, and Okabe cleared his throat loud enough, that all the guests heard him. "Fellow Lab members! I'd like to introduce our newest member. This is #009, who prefers to be called Maho. Make sure that she feels welcome!" He announced, and everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to her.

There was a round of applause, and then they all began approaching her, to introduce themselves. Maho wasn't a fan of all the attention that she was getting, and was hesitant to go talk to the other members, so Kurisu gave her a push. Literally.

"Come on, Maho! Don't be shy, it's not like they're going to hurt you, or anything. These are your new friends now, so you should go get to know everyone!" Kurisu urged, placing the palm of her hand on the small of her friend's back, and lightly pushing her forward toward the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later on in the night, and Maho found herself having a better time, than she could have ever imagined she would. Once she had struck up a conversation with all of the Lab members, any worry that remained in the corners of her mind was eradicated. They were all nice people, and as she looked around the room, she was surprised to find that it wasn't so difficult, to picture spending her days with these people. It was much better than being all alone, and for the first time since making her decision to leave the U.S., she felt a spark of hope for the future. She realized that this was the best decision, she could have made for herself.

Currently, everyone was playing 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey'. Okabe had thought that it would be something fun for them to do, since there wasn't really anything else to do at the party besides talk, and they were starting to get bored. Kuroki and Yuki weren't playing, so that left 7 people who were planning to participate. Mayuri, Ruka, and Faris had already gone, and they failed. This left Okabe, Daru, Maho, and Kurisu to go next. It was Okabe's turn now, and he was going to make it count.

"Watch and learn! This is how a professional, does it." Okabe boasted, confident that he could win this. "I mean, if all one has to do, is place the tail of a donkey on a fake donkey, then how hard can it be? Now if it was real, then it might pose a challenge, but not like this."

Kurisu chuckled, as she finished tying the blindfold over his eyes. "You say that now, Okabe, but wait until you actually try to do it. While it may SOUND simple, it's a lot tougher than it looks." She warned him. "Good luck, Darling. While you go do that, I'm going to get some more food."

"All right, I'll come find you after this." Okabe told her, as she walked away. He was spun around in a circle, leaving him feeling disoriented. Then the tail was placed into his hands, and he concentrated, attempting to remember his position prior to when he was blindfolded.

It turns out that not being able to see anything, makes moving difficult. He tried listening to the different sounds around him, but that didn't help him to determine which way he was facing. If he was in his original position, then all he would have to do, was walk forward to get to where he needed to be. He decided to go with the assumption that he had been spun a full 360 degrees, and began walking straight in the direction he had ended up facing.

He was hoping that he could find a wall, or some other landmark that would tell him what his location was in accordance to the room, but it wasn't that easy. Everyone kept quiet, not saying anything that would give it away. They knew where he was going, but they all wanted to see how it would play out.

It wasn't long, before he bumped into a hard surface that seemed to be more flexible than a wall would normally be. Curious, and determined to figure out what this strange surface was, he grabbed it. He squeezed it with both hands, noticing that while it was firm, it could also be molded in a manner similar to clay, yet more restrictive in the ways it could be moved.

For some reason, he was pretty sure that he heard a gasp, that sounded like it had originated from right in front of him, and it had a familiar girlish quality to it. It would seem that whatEVER this was, it wasn't the donkey that he was searching for. Or was it? The rules of the game (or at least THEIR version of it) said that no one was allowed to speak for the duration of each player's turn, and this included noises as well, so they couldn't give him any hints. He would just have to figure out, what was going on by himself.

"Is this the donkey? It can't be…" He muttered quietly, as he continued poking and prodding the unique surface. _"It feels more round than I remember. It's also thicker and softer, as well."_

Kurisu was so embarrassed, that she couldn't even put it into words. Her face was a deeper shade of red than it had ever been before, and it was all because of Okabe. Although he wasn't aware of it, this was all his fault. Everyone else was watching, and doing their best to stifle their laughter at his unpredictable actions. Even though they had seen what direction he was headed in, this wasn't the outcome that they expected.

What Okabe didn't know, was that he was currently groping his fiancée's butt in front of all of their friends. She knew the rules about not making any noise, but she couldn't help but gasp at this strange sensation. She wasn't supposed to talk, but she couldn't let this go on for much longer, before she said something.

After his examination, Okabe came to the decision that he would pin the tail on it, and hope that he got it right. When the needle breached her skin through her pants, Kurisu let out a whimper. The pain was the last straw, and she turned around to give him a piece of her mind. "Okabe! So, you think I'm a donkey, do you? I'll show YOU a donkey!" Kurisu yelled in anger. She was humiliated, and the shame she felt, was still burning on her face.

Okabe was surprised that Kurisu sounded so close to him, when she was supposed to have left to get food, but as he focused on what direction her voice had come from, a horrible realization struck him. If she were in front of him, then that would explain why the 'Donkey' had felt so… He scrambled to untie his blindfold and confirm his suspicions, managing to uncover his eyes, just in time to catch a glimpse of what was coming to him. Kurisu's foot collided with his chest, knocking him off balance, and sending him onto the floor. He had to admit, that while a donkey would have used both feet, the force of one kick from Kurisu, was more than enough for him to imagine how it felt to be hit by one.

Kurisu turned away from him with a 'hmmph!' crossing her arms in aggravation. She couldn't believe that he had done something, like that to her! In public, no less. She knew that he didn't know what he was doing to her, but it didn't help her feel any better. She winced in discomfort, as she removed the pin from her body and threw it to the side, not staying to watch it clatter to the floor.

She walked away from him, needing to go cool off alone for a minute. Her intention wasn't to abandon the game, but she couldn't stand to be around everyone right now. Her turn was last, so she would be back, when the time had come. Okabe stayed in his position on the floor, lying there in pain.

After she left, everyone released the laughter they had been holding in the whole time. Daru was next, and he picked the pin up from where it had fallen, cleaning it off, so that he could use it. "Watch and learn, huh? What happened, to being a professional? I'll show you, how it's REALLY done." He told Okabe, still laughing at his misfortune.

"Oh, yeah? I bet you can't get it, either! It's harder than it looks, you know." Okabe responded, interested to see how his friend would fare, in comparison to him. It wouldn't be hard to do better than him, though, because he was pretty sure that HIS turn, was the worst one in the history of the game.

His pride wouldn't allow him to say this out loud, however, even if that was how he honestly felt about the matter. Daru knew that he could do better than his friend, and he was right. Unfortunately, he didn't achieve the victory that he desired, placing the pin to the right of where the donkey was, instead of directly onto it.

As he walked by, his shoulders hunched in defeat, Okabe couldn't resist teasing him about it. "What did I tell you, Daru? It isn't that easy, is it?"

"Whatever, man. At least, I did way better than you did." Daru replied, walking over to where Yuki was. She patted him on the back, in sympathy for his loss.

Maho was next, so she grabbed the pin, and prepared for her turn. Unlike the previous two, she didn't make an attempt to say that she was better than anyone else. She was smart enough to know, that nothing she could say, would change the fact that she had no skill when it came to these types of games.

She was destined to fail from the start, since the board that the donkey was placed on, was higher than she could reach. No one had thought to put a stepping stool there, so she ended up sticking it right under where the donkey was. She would have been disappointed, but she had gone into it expecting this to be the outcome, so it wasn't a big deal to her.

Kurisu was the last person to go, so if she didn't win, then the game would end without a winner. By the time she returned, she had cooled off, and was back to being calm and collected. Okabe had gotten to his feet sometime during the last few turns, and he was waiting for her, when she arrived.

"K-Kurisu…you realize that I didn't mean to do what I did to you, don't you? I-I couldn't see what I was grabbing, and I had no idea that it was your…well, you know. I just wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry. I don't expect you to get over it that fast, but I had to say this." His face was ablaze, with the fire of embarrassment. He didn't know that it was possible, for him to mess something up that badly, but he had to make it right.

Kurisu turned to him, her cheeks a light shade of pink, due to the mention of what he had done. She moved closer to him, so that no one else could hear, what she was about to say. "I-I know, that you didn't mean it." She paused, getting an idea of something she had always wanted to try. "You know, it's too bad that you didn't, actually. Listen, next time that you want to do something like that, make sure that we're alone, all right? I wouldn't have gotten mad, if it was just the two of us." She whispered, in as much of a flirtatious tone, as she could muster.

It was almost like she had become another person, entirely. The Kurisu before, had been shy and lacked confidence, but the Kurisu that was here now, had courage, and the confidence that the original lacked. She didn't know where those words had come from, or where she had gotten the courage to say them, but she was glad she did, if only to see his reaction. Although Kurisu wasn't adept in the art of seduction, her words had just the effect on Okabe, that she wanted them to.

His face became a heat lamp, and he tried to respond, but found that he had no words to respond to that with. "W-What?" He stammered, nervously.

Kurisu walked over to get the pin, glancing at him over her shoulder, one last time. Her gaze, although it had been brief, was alluring, and Okabe found himself unable to look away, even as he watched her walk away from him. Once she turned away, the same old Kurisu returned, and both of them were left wondering one thing. What had just happened?

Once he snapped out of it, Okabe focused on her, hoping that her turn would go better than everyone else's had. Kurisu approached the board, and all the others waited with bated breath, to see the outcome. After several minutes of silence, there was an eruption of sound, as they all began cheering for the winner of 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey'. Kurisu removed her blindfold, to see what all the fuss was about, and was surprised to see that she had pinned the tail, in the spot that it was meant to be in.

She couldn't deny that it felt good to win, especially because she usually wasn't good at this stuff. There was no prize for winning, since they were only playing for fun, but it did nothing to diminish her happiness. Okabe was the first to approach her, congratulating her on a job well done, and giving her a hug, as they celebrated together with big grins on their faces. She was proud of herself, and he was proud of her for accomplishing something, that no one there had thought was possible.

An hour or two later, Okabe noticed that the trashcan had gotten full, so he replaced the bag inside with a clean one, and exited the apartment to take the trash out. It was dark outside, and the trashcan was placed at the entrance to an alleyway, right beside the place. There was a flickering street light above the trashcan, and it reminded him of something out of a horror movie. As Okabe walked over to it, he had to admit that he was a little nervous. There was no light in the alley, so it was impossible to see what lurked in the depths of it, and Okabe's mind immediately began making a list of the worst things, that he could imagine would be there.

Any minute now, something could emerge from the darkness. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind, setting the bag inside the can, and placing the lid back on top of it with a 'clang'! He winced, as the sound echoed off of the walls around him. He hadn't meant to make that much noise, just in case something was hiding in the shadows, at the edge of his vision. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and they sounded like they were getting closer by the second.

They were slow and uneven, as if the person who they belonged to, was having trouble walking. Okabe knew that he should get out of there at this point, but his curiosity, combined with the fact that he was paralyzed in fear, forced him to stay. As the light flickered, he saw what appeared to be a girl in a black motorcycle suit, and she was feeling along the wall with her hand, leaving a trail of blood across its surface.

Okabe gasped in horror, as he looked closer and saw who it was. Moeka, otherwise known as Lab member #005, was getting closer with every flicker of the streetlight. She appeared to be bleeding from a wound on her left side, which explained the blood that she was smearing across the bricks, with the hand that was on that same side. In her right hand, she was loosely holding, what appeared to be a pistol.

" _This can't be real…is it happening again? This is just like the time, that she came and killed Mayuri! Granted, there are a few minor differences, since she wasn't wounded before, and we were at the Lab that time. There's also the fact that she has no reason to kill us that I know of, since we never invented the time machine. Still, I can't take any chances. She must have been out on a 'Rounder' mission and got hurt, then for whatever reason, she's come here to the party to kill us all! I better go get the others to safety, before she can get to them!"_

As soon as Moeka looked up and noticed Okabe, she picked up speed, moving towards him. Okabe broke free of his fear-induced paralysis, and bolted up the stairs into the apartment, before she had the chance to point the firearm at him. He slammed open the door and everyone turned to look at him, in surprise.

At the exact same moment that he entered the room, Mayuri looked down at her favorite pocket watch, and noticed that it was no longer working. She uttered those same words that he had heard so many times before, during the first loop, and also the same words that he had hoped he would never hear again. "Oh no, I just wound you! You can't be broken, already!"

Time seemed to slow to a crawl from Okabe's point of view, as the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs reached his ears. Nothing could describe the fear that he felt, as he realized that it was happening all over again. There wasn't enough time to warn everyone and get them out, and if the outcome were the same as last time, then this would end with Mayuri's death. He had no way to time travel, so he couldn't do this again, if he messed up.

That meant, that his choice had to count. There were three options, that he could think of. He could grab Kurisu and make a run for it, grab Mayuri and hope that he could delay her death by making a run for it (Just in case it was different in this worldline), or do nothing and hope that he could protect his friends from Moeka.

In the end, while he hated to abandon his friends, he had to protect Kurisu. They had made a promise to keep each other safe, and even if they hadn't, he wouldn't let her die again. There was no time to explain what was happening, so he frantically scanned the room for any sign of Kurisu, and when he spotted her, he sprinted towards her as fast as he could.

"Okabe! W-What are you…" Kurisu started, but that was all she could get out, before she was swept off of her feet, literally, as Okabe picked her up in bridal style.

"There's no time to explain, Kurisu. Do you trust me?"

Although she was thrown off by such an unexpected question, she answered immediately, without any hesitation. "You KNOW, that I trust you with my life, Okabe."

"Good, because I'm here to make sure that you get to keep it." With those last words, he ran out the door with her in his arms. She had to wrap her arms around his neck for extra stability, as he charged past Moeka and down the stairs, turning the street corner and disappearing into the night. Moeka nearly lost her balance, but when she regained it, she continued into the apartment.


	45. Emotional Weaknesses

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 45-Emotional Weaknesses**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

"Okabe." Kurisu called his name, attempting to get his attention. When he didn't respond, she tried again. "OkABE." That still wasn't enough to get his attention, so she tried one last time. "OKABE!"

Okabe had been so involved in his own thoughts and worries, that he hadn't noticed anything else that was going on around him, until Kurisu yelled at him. He looked down to meet her eyes, as she gazed up at him, from her place in his arms. "I'm sorry, Kurisu. I didn't hear you, because I was a little preoccupied."

Kurisu huffed, mildly annoyed. "I noticed. I had to call for you three times, before you snapped out of it!" She sighed. "Okabe, please don't shut me out. I know that you're used to doing things on your own, because you were alone for so long, but I'M here now. I have been for a while, but I know that old habits are hard to break. Let me know what you're thinking, because chances are, I can figure out how to help you. I can't do that, if I don't know what's going on."

She hated the way that her voice shook, giving away her emotions. She used to be tougher than this, but the edge that she once possessed, had dulled over time, whittled down to almost nothing. She didn't like how weak she had become, and it was embarrassing, how often she showed her emotions compared to in the past. She seemed to be paranoid all the time, and it was only when she was in the presence of Okabe, that she felt safe enough to let her guard down and relax.

"You're right, Kurisu. I was planning on explaining things, but I got sidetracked." He started to set her down, but she stopped him before he could.

"O-Okabe, I don't know how to say this, but…Would it be possible, for you to hold me like this for a little longer?" She blushed heavily, and looked away, unable to meet his gaze due to her embarrassment. "It's just that, it feels good to be this close to you, feeling the warmth of your body. I'm not ready for it to end yet, and it makes me feel safer, if I'm in your arms like this…"

It was cold out, and neither one had clothing that would keep out the chill of the night. Every breath puffed out into the sky, and Okabe had forgotten to grab their coats, before leaving. He would be a big fat liar whose pants would surely catch fire, if he denied the fact that it felt good, to hold his lover in his arms like this.

Perhaps, that wouldn't be so bad, though, because at least he would be warmer than he was now. While he wanted to fulfill her request, he didn't see how he could, since he wasn't very strong physically, so he wouldn't be able to stay standing, and continue holding her for much longer. Luckily, he saw a bench nearby, so he carried her over to it.

"How's this, Kurisu? If we sit down, then you can stay right where you are." Okabe offered, gently.

"Good, because I'm not leaving." Kurisu stated, firmly.

He sat down on the bench, and that allowed her to sit on his lap, while still holding him close. She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder, and burying her face into his neck. Kurisu breathed in all that he was, the scent of the man she loved, helping to calm her down considerably. "I hate this, you know." She murmured.

"I'm not sure, that I know what you mean."

"I hate how weak I am, when you're around. Before I met you, I could be strong, or at least appear that way on the outside. Now that I've gotten to know and love you, whether I want them to or not, my emotions escape my control, more often than I would like. I used to be so good at hiding it, but now I have shown my weak side to you SO many times. When I'm with you, I can't hide anything, and the illusion that I'm a strong person, shatters into a million pieces. You're my weakness, and that's what I hate." Kurisu's voice cracked, slightly.

She had always liked to make people think she was stronger than she actually was, that nothing ever bothered her. No one was supposed to see her cry or break down, and yet Okabe was someone who had seen that side of her. The only one, in fact. Thanks to him, every time that she broke down and he wasn't there, she craved his touch or needed him with her, to feel better.

Okabe smiled warmly at her, gently stroking her hair. "Kurisu, I'm going to tell you the same thing that you once told me. It was when you were taking care of me, after I got out of the hospital. I broke down in front of you, just like this, and you know what you told me? You told me that it's never stupid to have emotions, and that I didn't have to be strong for you. You said, that if something is bothering me, that you wanted to know about it. I feel the same way, so you don't have to feel bad, about showing that side of yourself to me. It doesn't bother me to see it, and it shouldn't bother you."

Kurisu laughed. "Wow, did I really say that? I must be some kind of genius, or something."

Okabe chuckled. "Very funny." Now that Kurisu seemed to be feeling better, it was time for him to give her the explanation that she had asked for. His face took on a much more serious expression, matching the subject that he was going to talk about. "There's a good reason, for what I did."

"Well, yeah, I already KNEW that. I know that the only reason you would ever do something this drastic, would be because you thought it was necessary. Why do you think I was so emotional, just now? It's because I knew that something was bothering you, and whatever it was, must have been something serious. That thought alone scared me, and it still does." Kurisu pulled back to look him in the eyes, her serious expression, serving as a perfect match to his. "Just tell me what's going on, Okabe."

"I was planning on it, but you might need to brace yourself." Okabe warned, fully aware of the effect that his next words would have on her. It was likely, that her reaction would be similar to his, when he had found out about it.

Kurisu was pretty sure that she would be fine, since her arms were still wrapped around his neck, but she nodded. "I don't think I can get more secure than this, but I'll be careful."

"It's happening again."

It took Kurisu a minute to understand it, but when she did, the color drained from her face, making her turn as white as a sheet. Apparently, she hadn't braced herself enough, because she almost fell off of his lap, tightening her grip at the last second. There was only one thing he could be referring to, and they both knew it. "B-But how? I thought that once we made it to Steins;Gate, no one would be killed anymore, but you're saying that Mayuri's going to die again?"

Okabe nodded, gravely. "I'm afraid so."

The scientific side of her brain, the same one that had written all of those research papers and theories that labeled her as a genius, broke through the haze of fear that was plaguing her mind. There had to be more to this story than Okabe was telling her, or perhaps, it was something that he had overlooked. Suzuha and the future Okabe (Kyouma) had believed that Steins;Gate existed.

That was proven true by her and Okabe, so she doubted that their other belief was wrong. The belief that it was the only place where they didn't die was not proven, but Kurisu refused to discount it. It HAD to be true, but if that was the case, then Okabe's statement couldn't be what was actually happening. They had to get to the bottom of this, at all costs.

"What makes you think that?" Kurisu questioned, wondering if he had any proof.

"When I was taking out the trash, I encountered Moeka stumbling out of the alley nearby. She seemed to be injured, and she was holding a gun in one hand. As if that wasn't bad enough, when I returned to the apartment, Mayuri mentioned that her pocket watch was broken. Moeka was coming up the stairs, when I ran past her with you in my arms." Okabe told her, recounting the events that she missed.

"Hmmm…I definitely get how you could think that, based on the evidence. Especially, since Mayuri's watch always broke right before Moeka burst in to kill her. However, all of this is taken out of context, and since you got us out of there before you could find out what was happening, we don't know for sure how the situation ended." Kurisu sent him a look of sympathy, knowing just how he felt.

"I WOULD say that you acted too rashly, but when you take into account everything that you've been through, I understand why you did it. Still, the fact that you left all of our friends to die, doesn't sit right with me. Assuming that's what actually happened, of course."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Kurisu. But, you and I both know that one of us couldn't live without the other, so even if the roles were reversed, it would have turned out the same way."

"As much as I want to deny it, just so I can pretend to be a better person than you are, I can't. I guess, it's a little selfish of me, but I admit that I would have done the same thing, if it was the other way around." Kurisu thought of one more thing, that she wanted to ask. "By the way, is Moeka a 'Rounder' in this worldline?"

"If she is, there hasn't been any proof of it, other than what I saw tonight. As far as I know, she's supposed to be a freelance reporter, but that doesn't mean that she isn't doing it on the side, if she's even a reporter in the first place. I also don't know why she would attack us without warning, especially since we haven't done anything to make her come after us this time." Okabe reasoned, giving her the information she needed to come to a rational conclusion.

"Okabe, the more that we talk about it, the more I think, that you may have been wrong about this. Why don't we try calling Daru? If he answers, then it means that Moeka wasn't there to kill anyone." Kurisu suggested. It wasn't the best plan, and it was the only one she could think of, in the limited amount of time they had.

"You have a point, I suppose. I'll try calling him." Okabe conceded, pulling out his phone. As soon as he took it out of his pocket, the phone began ringing right on cue. He stared at the name displayed on the screen, in disbelief.

"Who is it?" Kurisu asked, wondering why Okabe was acting so strangely.

"I-It's Daru." Okabe stuttered, uncertainly.

"Well, aren't you going to answer it? If he's calling, then it's probably important." Kurisu urged, beginning to get impatient.

"You're right, I'll do it." He agreed, swiping across the screen to answer the call.

"Okarin! Where did you go? Why did you grab Kurisu, and leave in such a hurry?" Daru asked, nervously.

"That's not important right now, Daru. What matters, is that you're safe. Is something wrong?" Okabe had noticed the undertone of concern in his voice, and was certain that it wasn't because they had left so suddenly. There had to be more to it.

"Well, about that…there's another reason that I called you. It's really bad, you have to come back here right away! Moeka showed up right after you left, and she's lost a lot of blood! We tried to ask her what happened, but the only thing she would say was your name. I guess, she doesn't want to talk about it, unless we're all here or something. Anyway, please come back!" Daru pleaded, ending the call before Okabe had a chance to respond.

"So, it turns out that I may have misinterpreted the situation just a bit." Okabe said, trying to minimize the blow to his pride, as a scientist who thought he knew what he was talking about.

Kurisu smirked. ,"I realize that this might not be the best time for this, but I told you so."

"You certainly did." Okabe admitted, accepting his defeat at the hands of his genius of a fiancée. "We better head back, if we want to get to the bottom of this."

"Yep, let's get going." Kurisu agreed, making no move to get off of his lap.

"You DO realize, that the only reason I carried you here, was because it was faster than dragging you after me by the hand, don't you?" Okabe was still tired from carrying her, since they had traveled at least a block or two before stopping.

"Of course, but you don't really want to deny me, do you?" Kurisu countered, using her puppy eyes technique on him.

Okabe sighed, beginning to smile in spite of himself. "I suppose not. Hold on tight, my dear." He carefully stood, with her in his arms, making sure that he had a good grip on her.

"You're the best, Darling!" Kurisu cheered, snuggling into his warm chest with a smile.

Okabe rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance, as he began making his way back to the apartment. He found some comfort, in an old saying that he had heard a lot over the years, 'Happy wife, Happy life'. Technically, it didn't apply to them since they weren't married yet, but he found that in his experience so far, when Kurisu was happy, he couldn't help but be happy too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before they arrived at the apartment, and Okabe set Kurisu down onto her feet, so that he could open the door. As they entered, the first thing they noticed was Moeka, who was slumped over against the wall. Even though she had caused them a lot of trouble in the other worldlines, the sight of her in such bad shape hit them both hard. She was still a friend and a fellow Lab member, so they didn't want to see her like this. All the guests were gathered around her, and Mayuri was the first to notice they had arrived.

"You guys made it back! Moeka's hurt, and you need to come see her!" Mayuri exclaimed, walking up to them.

Okabe noticed that she was holding her pocket watch in one hand, and it was making faint ticking noises. When Mayuri saw what he was looking at, she smiled. "You're probably wondering about my pocket watch, huh? It stopped working earlier, but for whatever reason, it starting working again, all by itself. It's getting pretty old now, so I guess, it's starting to get worn out or something."

That served as more evidence that Okabe was wrong, and also gave him some more of the relief that he needed. He pointed at Moeka, who was still slumped over in the same position. "Is she…"

Mayuri's eyes widened and she put up her hands, waving them back and forth. "No, not at all! I promise that even though, it looks kinda like she's dead from here, when you get closer, you'll see that she's not. I think, she wanted to talk to you. You better hurry, if you want to speak to her though, because we already called an ambulance, and they'll be here soon."

"Thank you, Mayuri. I'll be sure to do that." He turned to Kurisu. "Let's do it."

Kurisu nodded, in agreement. "Yeah. I'm right behind you, Okabe."

As they approached Moeka, everyone moved out of the way so they could get to her. She heard them coming, and looked up to see who it was. When she saw Okabe, she looked at him with sadness clearly visible in her eyes. "O-Okabe, why…" Her words were so quiet, that Okabe and Kurisu had to crouch down to her level to hear them.

"What is it, Moeka?" Okabe asked, gently.

"Why did you run away?" From the look on her face, he could tell that she was hurt by the thought that he would be scared of her.

Okabe instantly felt bad about it, but it was too late, now that he had done it. He decided to tell her the truth, since she deserved to know. "Moeka, I'll tell you why I did that, if you tell me what happened to you. Is that all right?"

Moeka simply nodded, so he continued. "It wasn't your fault, that I ran away from you. Well, it WAS, but not your fault, specifically. It's hard to explain to you, but remember when I first arrived here, and held a meeting to explain everything? There's a reason, that I didn't mention you much in my story. In another worldline, you were a very bad person, and you did some very bad things. When you committed those crimes, you were wearing the exact same suit, with a gun just like the one I saw you holding in the alley."

He could see the wheels turning in her head, as Moeka tried to process everything he had told her. It didn't take her long, and she nodded in understanding. "I was a 'Rounder', and I took on all sorts of jobs, even if it meant that I had to kill someone, didn't I? You ran away, because it reminded you of that other me, right?" She seemed to be taking this a lot better than he had expected her to, but for her to know that much…she must have been having dreams about it, like everyone else seemed to from time to time.

"You would be correct. Those must have been SOME nightmares." Okabe shook his head. No one should ever have to witness scenes, like the ones that were flashing through his head. She had his sympathy, that was for sure.

Moeka shuddered slightly, at the memory of those scenes. "They were." She realized that since Okabe had fulfilled his end of the bargain, it was her turn. She had been planning to fill them in anyway, so it wasn't a big deal for her. "I believe I owe you an explanation, Okabe." Moeka coughed, noticing how dry her throat had become. She winced, not really feeling like talking anymore. Luckily, there was one thing, that she could do better than anyone else, and it would be a lot faster to explain, using this method. She whipped out her phone, and began typing.

Maho knew who she was, since they had been introduced earlier, but it was only in this moment, that she realized the meaning behind Okabe's nickname for Moeka. He was right about it needing no explanation, because once she saw her skill firsthand, she understood.

" _How is her finger moving so fast? I can't even track her movements, because her speed is making them blurry! This shouldn't be scientifically possible, but I have to accept it, now that I've seen it with my own eyes. Believe it or not, this isn't the craziest thing I've ever accepted. In fact, I have come to accept what Okabe has done, and that's insane by comparison! This 'Shining Finger', is a terrifying force indeed!"_ She looked on, in awe.

Before anyone knew it, she was already done, and the message was sent to Okabe's phone. He opened it up, to see what the contents of the text message were, and Kurisu peeked over his shoulder.

"Come on, Okabe! Read it out loud, so we can all hear it." She urged.

"All right, all right, I will." Okabe had been about to do just that, before he was distracted.

"Sorry, that I'm making you read this instead of telling you myself, but as I'm sure you are aware, I'm not in the best of shape. I think I told you this before, but I work as a freelance reporter. I received a lead, on where I might be able to find something to write an article about. This was the reason, I couldn't come to the party. While I can't tell you where it was, or what I was told about, since it's confidential information, I'll summarize it for you.

Basically, there were rumors that something unlawful was going on there, so I drove there on my motorcycle to investigate. That's why I'm wearing this suit, and also the reason I had a gun. I have a permit to carry a gun, since things can get dangerous in my line of work, because most people don't like strangers prying into their business.

I've gotten hurt before, but never this bad. When they found out I was there, I was shot at, and barely made it out alive. Fortunately, I was only a few blocks away, so I came here to get help. I wasn't out to get you guys, or anything, I promise! I would NEVER do something like that, to the only friends I have!"

Okabe no longer had any reason to believe that she was secretly out to get them, and he was glad that the matter was resolved. Still, there was always the chance that he could have been right, so he didn't really regret running away. "All right, Moeka. I believe you, and I'm sorry for making you feel bad."

"It's all right, Okabe. I don't blame you, at all." She assured, as the sounds of the ambulance grew louder and louder. They came in to put her on a stretcher, and carried her away to the hospital.

After the ambulance disappeared around the corner, Okabe and Kurisu both realized how late it was. They announced to the guests that the party was over, and everyone agreed that it was time to call it quits for the night. One by one, they all filed out, until it was just Faris, Yuki, and Daru. Faris said her good byes, leaving what was left of the food, for Okabe and Kurisu to keep.

Kuroki was waiting in the car for her. Although he had been drinking, to help him survive through a party meant for those who were much younger than him, he had made sure that he didn't overdo it. Faris trusted him to drive her home, after all, and it simply wouldn't do, for him to be operating a vehicle in such an inebriated state. Daru and Yuki stayed behind, for a moment.

The official reason that they had given everyone was that they were tired and needed sleep, but Daru didn't buy it for a second. Being who he is, he couldn't leave, before he gave Okabe a hard time. What else were friends for, right?

"I guess, we'd better be going, so you two can get some 'sleep'. Did you really, think I would believe that? Come on, Okarin! Judging by what you did during the game earlier, I'd say, that you would be lucky if you get any sleep at all. If you know, what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows, suggestively.

"Don't start that again, Daru! Just because we're alone together most of the time, doesn't mean that's all we do!" Kurisu protested, getting tired of him always bringing up that subject.

"Oh ho! So, you don't deny it?" Daru grinned.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it! How many times do I have to tell you, that that was a one-time thing! Stop bringing it up in every other conversation, you have with us! It hasn't happened since, and I don't know about Okabe, but I wasn't kidding, when I said I was tired. I'm actually exhausted, so let it go Daru!" Kurisu yelled, her face colored by her embarrassment.

"She's right, Daru. I realize that being a pervert is a large part of your personality, but you need to learn when to stop." Okabe agreed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Come on, Daru. Let's just get going, all right? You take it too far sometimes, you know?" Yuki told him, grabbing his arm to pull him out the door. "Thanks for having us!" She said, as they went outside, closing the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Sometimes, I wish I had stuck with the girls in my virtual harem. 2-D females are much easier to understand, and deal with. I can say whatever I want to them, and if I say something that they don't like, then I can reload, and pick another option. After enough trial and error, I can rack up enough heart points, for anyone to fall in love with me, whether it's the nerdy girl in science class, or the aloof student council president! Of course, when I think about it, I remember why I chose to leave that world behind._

 _That lifestyle gets kind of stale after awhile, since in the end, they're simply 0s and 1s programmed to respond the same way to what you say, every time. Not to mention the whole physical aspect of it, that you miss out on. The touch of another, adds a whole layer onto the experience that changes everything."_ Daru wasn't the philosophical type, so this was the first time that he had taken a step back, and really examined his life in detail. These thoughts were deeper, more meaningful, than what was usually floating through his mind.

He looked over at the woman next to him, the one who was currently holding onto his arm, and pulling him away from the apartment. Even though she had an expression of annoyance on her face, it did nothing to detract from her beauty. He took a moment to drink in her features, from the way that her hair was blowing gently in the cool breeze, to her clear eyes that were focused on the path ahead of her.

When she noticed him watching, her cheeks flushed pink, wondering why he was staring at her so intently. He had looked at her many times before, but never in the way that he was studying her now. "What is it, Daru? Do I have something, on my face? Is something wrong?" She brushed a hand across her face, nervously, on the off chance that something was there.

"No, actually…everything is better than it used to be."

"W-What are you talking about?" Yuki stuttered in confusion, still feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I…before I had you in my life, it seemed like every day was more of the same, an endless cycle of loneliness and uninteresting things. But, ever since I met you, every day is better than before, and things that may have seemed boring before, are interesting as long as I'm with you. This is the sappiest thing I've ever said, and I want you to listen close, because I don't know if I'll ever work up the courage, to say something like it again." Daru looked her straight in the eyes, letting her know that he was serious about this. He took a deep breath, and continued.

"I don't know what a girl like you, could possibly see in someone like me, but I'm thankful that whatever it is, has kept you by my side. This isn't the time to beat around the bush, so I'll just come out and say it. I love you, Yuki." He was blushing heavily, after getting his true feelings out in the open like that.

Yuki's lips trembled for a moment, as if deciding which direction to go, before curving upward in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "I love you too, Daru!" She was moved by his words, and tears pricked at the edges of her vision, as she closed her eyes, with that same smile on her face.

The smile itself appeared to radiate sunshine, and genuine happiness. Daru felt something in his chest, and it made him come to a realization. _"There it is. That smile is all the proof I need, to say that I made the right choice. A virtual smile can't recreate the feeling that you get, when someone you love returns your affection. I always felt a warmth from my harem when a girl smiled at me, but it was just because I always play with my face too close to the screen._

 _This smile, the one that Yuki is presenting me with, touches me somewhere that no computer game can reach. Her smile warms my heart, and soothes my soul, because when she looks at me, I know that she truly loves me like she always says she does. I still can't believe that a girl actually cares about me, but now I know it's the truth."_

They walked off, holding hands, as Daru accompanied Yuki on her way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe and Kurisu were so tired, that as soon as they slid under the covers, they fell asleep. The night was uneventful, and before they knew it, morning had arrived. However, that wasn't entirely true.

Kurisu could always tell when it was morning, because she usually awakened to a sudden urge to throw up, what she had eaten the night before. Christmas morning was no different, and Okabe had followed her into the bathroom to help, like he always did. Kurisu had been keeping a big secret from Okabe, and she decided that it was time that she told him. He would probably find out soon enough anyway, so it would be better for her to tell him first. It was right after she had gotten herself cleaned up, and they walked back over to the bed, that she spoke up.

"Okabe, don't you think it's a little strange?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't possibly think, that this is still just a virus."

"What else could it be? Actually, that reminds me, we need to take you to the doctor, so that we can find out what's wrong with you. I would have done it sooner, but I was waiting, to see if you got better."

Kurisu was hoping that he would take the hint, but it seemed that if she wanted to get anywhere, she would have to tell him outright. She would be lying, if she said that she wasn't nervous about how he would react to this news. This was the true test, to see if he really cared about her, as much as he said he did. She took a deep breath, summoning all of her courage. This was going to change everything. Would he still stay with her, once he knew? She didn't think he was the type to do something like that, but part of her was terrified that he would leave her all alone.

"That's not necessary, Okabe. I already know what's going on, and there's nothing wrong with me." Kurisu began, but she was soon interrupted.

"What do you mean? It's not exactly normal, for you to be throwing up every morning like this." Okabe didn't see why she could think something like that, and figured that she must have been trying to get out of him, taking her to the doctor's office.

She met his eyes, and said in a serious tone that left no room for doubt, "That's normal, for someone in my condition. Okabe, I'm pregnant."

While this wasn't something that he would normally do, the news hit him so hard, that he fainted from the shock, staggering backwards and falling onto the floor. They were standing right beside the bed, but unfortunately for him, he missed it by a few inches.

"Oh my gosh. Okabe!" Kurisu checked him to make sure he was okay, and found that he was out cold. She knew that he would be surprised, but she hadn't expected THIS to be his reaction. Now, all she could do was wait for him to regain consciousness, so she could explain it all to him.

She sighed. "I probably should have made sure he was sitting down, before I told him. How was I supposed to know, that this would happen?" Kurisu watched him sleep, the peaceful expression on his face, bringing a smile to hers. "My darling, Okabe. I hope you wake up, soon. We have SO much to talk about, and I can't wait to hear what you think!"

She was sure that he would be just as excited as she was, once he had time to process what she had told him. Now that her secret was out in the open, Kurisu had a feeling that everything, would work out just fine.

They had overcome all of the other obstacles in their way so far, so why should this one be any different?


	46. Christmas Woes

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 46-Christmas Woes**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Kurisu sighed, finding the wait for him to wake up, unbearable. When he finally regained consciousness, she felt like it had been hours, but in reality, it was only about 30 minutes. She had no idea how he felt about what she told him, because he had passed out, before his response.

More than anything, she hoped that he would be happy about this news, but there was no way to tell how he would react, once he realized what was going on. She never would have imagined that she would be carrying a child this early in her life, but now that it was happening, she found herself looking forward, to the excitement it would bring. All she could do, was hope that he felt the same.

Okabe's eyelids twitched slightly, then fluttered open. From his position on the floor, the first thing that he noticed, when his vision cleared was that Kurisu was leaning over the edge of the bed. She was watching him with a look of concern on her face, clearly worried about his well being. That wasn't the only thing worrying her, however, judging by what she had told him, before he lost consciousness.

As soon as she saw that he was awake, she sighed in relief. He could have gotten hurt from the fall, but he seemed all right from what she could tell. "Okabe, I'm glad that you're awake. We have a lot to talk about. Do you remember, what I told you?"

Okabe got back to his feet, taking a seat on the bed beside her. "Of course, I do. That's the kind of thing, that isn't easy to forget."

"Well…what do you think about it? How do you feel?" Kurisu was avoiding his gaze, too nervous to make eye contact, just in case, she didn't like what she saw. This was a big deal to her, because their entire relationship was dependent, on his answer. Whether it shattered into a millions pieces, or grew stronger than it had ever been, was on him. There was a lot, riding on his words.

He was silent for a moment, trying to think of the best way to say what he needed to. This was a delicate situation, and a poor choice of words, could jeopardize their relationship. He glanced over at her, as she attempted to hide her face from him, and he took note of the tears in her eyes. She was more vulnerable than ever before, due to her pregnancy throwing her emotions into overdrive.

"I…I know that when we were at that restaurant and you asked me about having children with you, I told you that it would be fine if it was sometime, in the future. Although I imagined it to be farther in the future than this, I have no problem with it. Truthfully, I'm unable to hide the excitement I feel. This is fantastic news!" Okabe exclaimed, happily.

When he looked over at her to gauge her reaction, she still had that same expression on her face, as if she hadn't heard a word he just said. It was more like she HAD heard him, but didn't believe it, in all actuality. He knew what she needed, and he was here to give it to her.

"Kurisu, come here." Okabe said, gently, his arms open wide. He didn't like to see her in this state, and he was going to do whatever he could, to comfort her.

With a nod, she scooted closer, throwing her arms around him, as he did the same to her. The tears she had been holding back left a trail down her face, as the dam broke, and all of the stress and tension she had been feeling, left her body. "I-I was so scared, Okabe. I was worried, that once you found out you wouldn't want to stay, and you would leave me all alone!" She revealed, holding him close as she cried.

Okabe smiled lovingly at her, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I'm so sorry, Kurisu. All this time, I had no idea what you were going through, and I know that you must have been holding this in, for a while now. There's no need to worry, though, because I have every intention, of being there when our child is born, whether it's a boy or a girl. When have you ever known me, to shirk my responsibilities? This is no different. I will take responsibility for what we did that night, so you don't have to worry any longer!"

Kurisu was still crying, but these tears, were from the happiness and relief that she now felt. "You have no idea, how glad I am to hear you say that, Okabe! I love you, so much!"

"I love you too, Kurisu. I hope, that I never give you a reason to doubt that." Okabe replied.

Kurisu reached up, and gently cupped his face with her hands, pulling him down, so that their lips could unite in a passionate kiss. When it was over, she gazed into his eyes, smiling lovingly at him. "I'm not sure what I did, to deserve someone like you, but whatever it was, I'm glad I did it. I guess, I was just overreacting, but I was actually scared you would abandon me, for a minute there. I don't know why I EVER doubted you. I guess, I was being silly, because I knew that you wouldn't do something like that, deep down." Kurisu was embarrassed, now that it was all out in the open.

"I have no idea, what I could have done to deserve YOU either, but I'm glad I have you. I'll always be by your side, like I've always told you. Although, I understand that when you let your fears get the best of you, the ability to think things through rationally, is lost. I don't take offense to you doubting me, so don't beat yourself up over it." Okabe assured her. As he continued holding her in his arms, he thought about how this would change their relationship. One thing was for sure, it would become stronger than it ever was before.

Okabe should have seen this coming, but although he had seen the signs, he hadn't known what they were leading up to. He was a scientist, and he had a wealth of knowledge stored in his head that he could pull out at any time, but that didn't apply to this. He hadn't done research on pregnant women, and had never really been around any of them, so he was slow to realize what her symptoms meant.

If he had been looking for it, then he would have noticed what was going on, but the thought that Kurisu could be expecting, had never crossed his mind before. Now that he knew the truth, it was all coming together. Daru had tried to tell him about this, but he had refused to believe it, until the words came straight out of Kurisu's mouth.

" _Of course! Why didn't I see it before? She's been going to the bathroom a lot more often than she used to, She's been eating more than she used to, and her clothes are tighter than they used to be. Not to mention that her stomach has increased in size as well, albeit only slightly. I've heard that sometimes, women get a fever when they're pregnant, so there's that, too._

 _That would also explain, why she was so angry one minute, sad the next, then flirtatious and cheerful the minute after that. The most obvious symptom, however, is how sick she is every morning. In fact, now that I think about it, on the night that I took her out to 'Amadeus Cuisine', I noticed that her skin seemed to have a certain glow to it. Supposedly, that can happen as well, if a woman is with child There's just one thing, that I don't understand."_

"Hey, Kurisu. Your mother knew all along, didn't she?" Okabe brought up, the one thing that he didn't know all the details about.

"Not exactly, but she definitely, suspected it. Why?" Kurisu wasn't expecting him to bring that up, all of the sudden. She knew him well enough to know why he was asking, though. He was the type of person that liked to know all of the details, so that he could put them together in his head, and completely understand what was going on.

"You know how I am. I'm just trying to comprehend how it all happened, and I need your help for this part. Even though she tried to hide it, I could tell that your mother was acting strangely. I'm aware that you must have had some kind of conversation, before I got back with the medicine." Okabe revealed, prompting Kurisu to fill in the gaps in the story.

"Yes, you're right about that. The reason my mother sent you to go get medicine for me, was because she wanted to have a private conversation with me, and if you were at the house, you would have been by my side the entire time. I know that you wouldn't know this, but the reason she sent you to get 'Tylenol', instead of 'Ibuprofen', is because pregnant women can't have 'Ibuprofen'. Since she suspected it, she didn't want to take any chances.

In the conversation we had, she told me that I might be pregnant, but I couldn't believe it, until there was proof. She had gone out and bought a pregnancy test ahead of time, and she gave it to me, so I could find out for sure. We didn't want to tell you until it was confirmed, and I was nervous to see how you would react, so I didn't want to say anything sooner, than I had to." Kurisu explained.

"I understand, now. The night that you spent so long in the bathroom, was when you performed the test, wasn't it? That's also why you've continued, sending me worried glances every once and a while, ever since that night, isn't it?" Okabe realized.

"Yep, that's exactly what was going on. I tried to make sure that you didn't see me making those expressions, but apparently you saw them anyway." Kurisu answered.

Now that everything had worked out, there was one last thing to do. "We still need to schedule that doctor's appointment, Kurisu. Only this time, it's for a different reason." Okabe reminded her.

"I know you're right, but can't we stay like this for a little longer?" Kurisu begged, referring to the way they were holding each other.

"If that's what you want, then I don't mind. You won't hear any complaints from me." It WAS Christmas after all, so if her wish was to spend more time cuddling, then who was he to say no? Neither one had gone shopping for presents, since there was no time for it, with everything else going on. Speaking of Christmas, out of all the things he had said to her throughout the morning, there was something he had forgotten to say.

"By the way, Kurisu…Merry Christmas." Okabe said, kissing her on the forehead.

Kurisu's eyes widened in realization, unable to believe that she had forgotten what day it was. "M-Merry Christmas, Okabe." She replied, timidly.

"I'm afraid, I don't have anything to give you. I'm sorry." He said, looking down at the floor, and feeling guilty.

"It's all right, Okabe. I'm not upset with you, at all. I don't have anything to give YOU, either. Besides, there's only one thing I want, anyway."

"Oh, really? What is it?" Okabe asked, curiously.

"I just want us, to be together forever. For you to never stop loving me, no matter what." Kurisu sighed, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. From this distance, she could hear his heartbeat, as well as smell the faint scent of mint, that always seemed to encompass him.

Okabe chuckled. "Come on, Kurisu. That's cheesy, even for you."

Kurisu pouted. "Don't laugh! I was being serious! That's actually, how I feel."

"All right, I apologize for laughing. I didn't mean anything, by it. You just caught me off-guard, that's all." He smiled, and looked into her eyes lovingly. "You don't have to worry. I could never stop loving you, even if that was something I wanted to do, and it's not. I want us to be together forever, as well. Just because I haven't ever told you those words, doesn't mean they ring any less true, in regards to my feelings."

Kurisu laughed, in spite of herself. Any time she expressed her true feelings, it always left her feeling embarrassed. Her words may have been sappy, but it was the truth. "I know that was a little cheesy, but I needed to say it. I'm glad to hear that you feel the same, but I guess that deep down, I already knew that you felt that way. I mean, that's what the sacred bond of marriage stands for, doesn't it? You wouldn't have wanted to marry me, if you weren't planning on staying by my side forever, in the first place."

"That's right. I couldn't imagine, spending such a long time with anyone else." Okabe grinned.

Kurisu found herself, grinning in response. "Neither could I." She agreed, snuggling up against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Kurisu scheduled a doctor's appointment, but it wasn't as soon as they would have liked. The nearest doctor had a busy schedule, so they ended up having to set it up at the end of the following week. Now, it was the day of the appointment, and they were getting ready to go out the door. Even though it was her appointment, Okabe wasn't about to let her go alone.

It was obvious, that he was going to go with Kurisu for moral support, and also because the bun currently baking in her oven was as much his, as it was hers. He was the one that had given it to her in the first place, after all. She had been asking for it though, and had told him that she was ovulating, so it was always a possibility that this would happen. He just hadn't been expecting it, to actually work. He thought it was just something, that she had said in the heat of the moment, and he had agreed to for the same reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they sat in the room, waiting for the doctor to come in, Kurisu found her anxiety, increasing by the minute. She was nervous about what the doctor would say, but also excited to find out more about the baby, like how far along she was, for example. Okabe felt the same way, of course. She couldn't decide which emotion was stronger, so she was left stuck in between the two, feeling both at the same time.

She was holding Okabe's hand tightly, and he squeezed her hand as a show of support. "How are you feeling?" He asked, already aware how uncomfortable she was, from her body language alone.

"Honestly? I'm not sure how to feel. On one hand, I'm excited to hear what the doctor has to say about the baby. We don't know much about it at this point, so it will be nice to find out more. On the other hand, I'm really nervous about what the doctor will say once he examines me. What if there are complications, and something happens to me, or the baby? What if it's not as healthy as we think, or something's wrong with me, or…"

Okabe knew that nothing good would come from her worrying about what MIGHT happen, so he stopped her before she could continue, by putting a finger to her lips. She looked up at him, in surprise. He pulled her closer to him, and she laid her head over on his shoulder. She didn't know what she would do, if he weren't there with her. There were so many times that she would have fallen apart, if he wasn't by her side to give her words of encouragement and his love.

"Ssssshhh. It's all right, Kurisu. Everything will be all right." He whispered to her, calming her down, and putting her fears to rest. She wasn't sure how he had managed to calm her down so quickly and efficiently, but she couldn't help but think, that he would make a good father in that moment.

"You're not the only one who's worried, you know. I have worries of my own." Okabe revealed.

"You do? Like what?" Judging by how well he had handled her panicking a minute ago, she wouldn't have guessed that he was as worried, as she was. Maybe, he was just better at hiding it, because on the outside, he appeared to be strong.

"Well, there is one thing in particular, that I'm worried about. I'm just not sure, if I'll be a good father." Okabe slumped over a bit, hanging his head.

Kurisu frowned, sympathizing with him easily, since she felt the same way about being a mother. They both weren't sure that they were prepared to handle something like parenthood, but whether they were ready or not, the baby was going to be born, eventually. She patted him on the back, comforting him through her touch. "Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that. I have no doubt, that you'll make a great one." She told him, sincerely.

This brought a smile to his face, which was exactly what she was trying to accomplish. "I don't know about all that, but I'm glad that you believe in me. I've known that you would make a great mother, ever since you comforted me on the plane when we left for the U.S., and I was nervous about flying. I believe in you, too." Okabe told her, every bit as sincere, as she was.

Kurisu smiled, sweetly. "That means a lot to me, Okabe." The mood was beginning to get too serious, so she decided to lighten it a little by teasing him. "As long as you don't start acting like a mad scientist in front of our kid, then I think we'll be fine." The truth was that, she actually found the whole 'Hoouin Kyouma' act charming, but she just wanted to mess with him.

That whole insane routine, was what attracted her to him in the first place, after all. It certainly made him more interesting at least, and his silliness was one of his best qualities in her opinion. She loved that aspect of his personality, his ability to make her laugh.

"Careful, my dear, you're treading on thin ice. You're still my 'Assistant', you know, and I won't hesitate to dock your pay, if I find your behavior to be inadequate." Okabe warned. He knew that she was just messing with him, so he decided to join in on the fun, and play along.

Kurisu's confusion showed on her face. There was no way he was being serious. Was he? "What the heck, are you even talking about? You don't even pay me!"

Okabe grinned. "Exactly."

"I know, that I agreed to be your 'Assistant' for life, but I have way more money, than you do. If anything, I should be paying YOU!"

Okabe and Kurisu were both aware that the other was just playing along, and when they made eye contact, it was too much. Their composure split in two, as the room filled with the sound of their laughter. It was just like old times, when life was so much simpler. Back then, the only thing they had to worry about, was nuking the bananas that Mayuri had unwillingly provided, in the microwave, and figuring out why they reappeared as 'gelnanas'.

They used to have arguments similar to the one they had just acted out, all the time. While things were much more complicated now, they were also better, because now, they were about to get married. That was something they never would have seen coming, when they were first working on the time machine.

While they were still laughing, the doctor finally decided to show up. The door opened, just as they were calming down, and wiping the tears out of their eyes. They turned to see the man who had entered the room, and his eyes were wide as dinner plates. Okabe and Kurisu got embarrassed, blushing slightly. While the moment was certainly awkward, the doctor recovered quickly and slipped back into a serious expression.

"I don't know what THAT was about, but I'm going to pretend, that it never happened." He paused, looking down at the clipboard in his hand. "Miss Kurisu, was it? It says here, that you came to make sure that your pregnancy is progressing normally." He focused his gaze on Okabe. "I assume that you're the father, correct?"

He nodded, in confirmation. "Yes, that would be me."

"I see. Can you tell me about when it was, that the baby was first conceived?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly when, but it couldn't have been more than a few weeks ago." Kurisu answered, uncertainly.

"All right, well, let's get started." He began by checking her vitals, and when he got the stethoscope out, she lifted up her shirt, so that he could check the heartbeat. When he saw it partially uncovered, he was able to see that her baby bump was already visible. His eyes widened. This shouldn't have been possible. "Miss, I think that you must have been remembering wrong about the date. If you were really only a few weeks along, then your bump shouldn't be visible. Since you're already showing, you must be farther along than you thought. Is this your first checkup?"

"Yes, it is." Kurisu replied.

"I don't know why you didn't see someone sooner, but we're going to find out just how far along you really are. It's much more than a few weeks, though, I'll tell you that. We're going to do an ultrasound, so if you will follow me, then I'll take you to the room where we do those." The doctor led them out of the room they were currently in, and they followed him down the hall.

They were doing their best to hide the confusion they felt at this news. Kurisu didn't understand it, so she reached out and connected to Okabe's mind. _"What's going on, Okabe? We both know that it happened a few weeks ago. Please, tell me that you know SOMETHING."_

" _Unfortunately, I have no idea what's happening either. I thought it was a few weeks ago, as well. Let's just wait and see what he says, before we try to think too hard about it. I promise, we'll figure it out together."_

Within the span of a few minutes, they reached their destination, and entered another room. Inside it, was a surface to lay down on, along with a computer with a device attached to it. "If you'll lay down right here, then we can get started." The doctor told her. "This computer will show the results of the ultrasound as they appear, and this device connected to it, is the probe that we use to conduct the ultrasound itself."

Kurisu nodded, getting into position. Okabe moved to stand beside her, and she reached out towards him. He understood what she wanted, so he grabbed her hand in his. The doctor walked over to the table the computer was sitting on and grabbed a container that he brought back with him to where Kurisu was. "Can you raise your shirt up for me, please?"

Kurisu was a little embarrassed that she had to do this in front of someone that she barely knew, but it couldn't be helped, if she wanted to find out what was going on with the baby. "All right." She raised her shirt enough that her stomach was uncovered. The doctor wasn't dense, even he could tell how uncomfortable she was with all of this, and he thought that explaining everything he was doing would help her not be so nervous. It was a good thought, because he was right.

He unscrewed the lid of the container and got some kind of blue gel-like substance out of it. "What is that stuff?" Kurisu asked, curiously.

"This is the gel that we use for ultrasounds, and if I spread this across your stomach, then we can run the probe over it and it will produce the image that can be seen on the computer. Are you ready to begin?"

Kurisu nodded, so he spread the gel across her skin. She involuntarily cringed, at the strange feeling that resulted from this action. It was surprisingly cold. When that was done, he ran the probe over her stomach and the device did what it was made to do. Before long, it was over and she was allowed to clean the gel off of her body.

The doctor pressed a few keys on the keyboard, then turned to Okabe and Kurisu. "I will be back in a few minutes, with the results." He exited the room, leaving them alone once more.

Kurisu was more nervous now than she had been earlier, since they were about to finally find out about their baby. "Do you think that it's healthy? Am I healthy?"

"I'm sure, it's fine. Yes, I'm sure that you're healthy as well, Kurisu." Okabe assured her, trying to do his part to calm her nerves.

"What gender do you want it to be?" Kurisu asked him, watching to see his reaction.

"Well, I think that as long as it's healthy, it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl. If I had to choose, though, I'd say a boy, I suppose." Okabe answered.

"I don't care which one it is either, but I'm leaning more towards a girl, myself." Kurisu grinned, "Just so you know, if it turns out to be a boy, we're not naming him Rintarou Junior."

"Oh, come on! How did you know, that was what I was planning?" Okabe laughed, "Fair enough. If it turns out to be a girl, you can't name her Little Kurisu, either."

"Oh, well. It looks like we both knew what each other was planning. I'd call this one a tie." Kurisu giggled, at his defeated expression.

Okabe was momentarily mesmerized by that same, girlish sound that he had only heard, once before. It was amazing that even though it wasn't a sound she normally made, it created a unique feeling that was still somehow, Kurisu. She wasn't the type to giggle, it just wasn't a part of her personality. She would certainly laugh or chuckle maybe, but she never giggled. For something that was so different than what she usually did, it didn't feel strange when she did it.

He noticed that in the time since they had revealed their feelings to each other, he was constantly learning new things about her that he had never known before. He knew the reason for that already, since Kurisu had told him many times that she felt like she could be herself around him.

These extra facets to her personality that were previously unknown to him, were glimpses of her true self that she only let show, when it was just the two of them. Her giggling, was an example of one of those. It served as a look, into the girly side that she possessed, but rarely ever showed. Actually, that's not quite right. It used to be rare for her to show it, but she had been showing it fairly often, when she acted all lovey-dovey with Okabe.

Okabe was snapped out of his trance, when the door opened again, and the doctor returned. He adjusted the glasses that he wore on his face, and looked down at his clipboard. He frowned, "This doesn't look good…"

Okabe had been putting on a brave face, trying to be strong for Kurisu all this time, but that scared both of them. The list of things that could be wrong was near endless, so it was impossible to guess what the doctor was about to say next.

"It looks great!" He exclaimed, with a large smile on his face.

Okabe and Kurisu breathed a sigh of relief, feeling like both of their hearts had almost stopped.

"Thank goodness." Kurisu said, happily.

"You had me for a minute, there." Okabe agreed.

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't resist. The results are right here, and I'm glad to report, that both you and the baby are healthy. Everything looks normal, for this stage of the pregnancy. As far as gender goes, it's a boy. Last but not least, you've been carrying him for 3 months, from what I can tell."

Okabe fought to keep the confusion he felt from showing on his face, while Kurisu did the same. To anyone else, this would be an ordinary event, but they knew that this was a special case. This shouldn't have been possible, but the results didn't lie.

Before he could do anything, Kurisu was already speaking up in his mind. _"Okabe, this can't be right! You said that we would figure this out together, so what are you thinking so far?"_

" _I'm not entirely certain, and there's no way to confirm it, but I have a theory that seems to be most likely, what happened. Let me know, if you think that this doesn't make any sense. If you got pregnant on the night before we left for Steins;Gate, then all the traveling you've been doing since then, could have done something to the baby._

 _We still don't know much about how jumping worldlines and time travel, affects the body. I know that this might sound strange, but bear with me for a minute. Don't forget, that we were in the black hole for an undeterminable amount of time, and time passes differently, in that place._

 _Not to mention the hourglass you received, and your usage of it to travel to Steins;Gate and to help you escape the black hole. If you remember, when I got injured, and I used the power of the hourglass, it accelerated the healing process, then my injuries were gone. I think that the combination of using your hourglass, and traveling between worldlines must have sped up the development of the baby. That's why, instead of it being 3 weeks, you're 3 months along."_ Okabe finished, waiting to see what Kurisu had to say about it.

" _What you said, may have sounded strange to someone else, but for us, this kind of thing is normal. I think that your theory holds water, and I'm willing to accept, that's probably the best explanation I'll ever get, for what actually happened. We can talk more later if you want, but it's better to end this conversation for now. You may not have noticed, but the doctor is looking at us funny."_

"Are you two, all right? It looked like you spaced out for a minute, there. I understand that this is a lot to take in at once, but try to keep up, okay? Now, as I was saying…" The doctor paused for a moment, remembering his place, before picking up where he left off.

"That's about what I expected, judging by the size of your bump. This is the time, when you usually begin to see evidence that the baby is in there. Also, I made a copy of the ultrasound results for you to keep. Here you go." The doctor, having finished his report, handed the results to Kurisu.

Although it was only a black and white photo, and it couldn't be seen all that well, this was still an image of the child that Okabe and her had created. Seeing it, was proof that this was really happening, that there was actually a life, however small it was, developing inside her.

The doctor could see that they were about to have a private moment, so he took his leave, but not before saying some words in parting. "Don't forget, that you have to come back for checkups every once in a while. I'll see you, next month!"

Okabe and Kurisu had heard him, but they didn't show any sign that they did, since they couldn't take their eyes off of the image. "O-Okabe, I can't believe this is really happening! It just didn't seem real, until this moment." Kurisu had tears in her eyes, and when she looked over at Okabe, she was surprised to see that he did, too. Apparently, this affected him, as much as her. He had been staying strong for her, but he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"This is my…I'm having trouble believing it as well, but this is my son! I never thought, that this day would come!" Okabe exclaimed, overjoyed. He reached over and grabbed Kurisu, pulling her closer, and wrapping his arms around her.

"I never thought it would, either. I always dreamed of the day we could start a family together, but I didn't think it would ever happen! I'm so happy, that I don't even have any words to describe it!" Kurisu returned the hug, as they held each other, and cried. They were happy tears, of course.

After a few minutes had passed, they dried their eyes, and left the room. As they were leaving the office hand-in-hand, they saw the doctor talking to a nurse at the entrance. They walked right by him, and opened the door that would take them outside. He noticed them at the last second, and called out for them to wait.

"Both of you, wait! I forgot to tell you something, and I thought you might like to know what it was. I remembered it, as soon as I saw you two."

Okabe and Kurisu stopped, turning around to face him. "What is it, doctor?" Kurisu asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"It's nothing major, but I thought that you might want to know, when your baby is expected to be born. It's July 28th."

It was so simple, it was only a month and a date. Separately, it wasn't a big deal, but when they were put together, nothing good came from it. Just like that, Okabe's whole world collapsed in on itself, becoming a black hole that sucked up all of his happiness, into the dark void within. It struck Kurisu hard as well, but she was able to thank the doctor, anyway. They exited out into the street, where it was raining. It had been clear skies before they went in, but that was no longer the case.

That was unfortunate, because neither one had brought an umbrella, and they had to walk back to the apartment. Okabe didn't say a word, but Kurisu was close enough to him, to tell that he was trembling. He took a few steps out into the rain before collapsing, falling down onto his knees, on the cold wet sidewalk.

The only comparison that would even come close to describing it would be, if he were a puppet, whose strings had been cut.


	47. Too High A Price To Pay

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 47-Too High A Price To Pay**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

"Okabe!" Kurisu yelled, immediately at his side.

She crouched down to his level, now able to see his face clearly. His expression was blank, eyes staring straight-ahead, but unseeing. The news had shook him to his core, and he was so shocked, that his emotions had short-circuited. It was as if he had lost the ability to feel anything, not even bothered by the cold that was seeping into his body, from his wet clothes. "Okabe! Talk to me!" She yelled again, receiving no response. "Please, don't do this to me, Darling! Don't shut yourself in, away from the world." She pleaded, desperately.

"Will I never be free?" Okabe said, quietly.

Kurisu was relieved to hear him speak, even if he didn't have anything good to say. It was so quiet, that she hadn't understood the words that he had spoken, however. "What did you say?"

"Will I never be free, of this madness?" He yelled, screaming up at the heavens, in despair.

"Okabe, what…" Kurisu tried to speak, but she was interrupted, when he began speaking again.

"Why can't I ever get away? Every time I find happiness, it's torn from my grasp, like a carrot tied to a rope that I'll never be able to reach! If at every turn, I am faced with a larger obstacle than before, is there any point in continuing the fight? What if, one day, I face an obstacle so large, that I can't climb over it? Perhaps, I should give up right here."

Kurisu had never seen him so depressed, and she was very worried. She wasn't sure if there was anything she could say, that would snap him out of it, this time. "Okabe, you're scaring me. I'm fully aware of the significance of that date, but we made it to Steins;Gate, so none of that matters any more. You're the one, that told ME that."

"That's just it! I'm not sure that even Steins;Gate, is enough to protect you from a disastrous fate! I thought we were safe, but a black hole, of all things sucked us up, and Leskinen tried to take you out. Not to mention, what we learned a few minutes ago. If the baby is born on July 28th, then you could end up dead! Even though your father won't be waiting to kill you like before, it could still happen from giving birth. If you die, and leave me all alone, then what was the point of all of this? It will all be for nothing!" Okabe cried out.

Kurisu was about to correct him, since he wouldn't be alone if the baby was there, but she knew that would only make it worse. Okabe began crying, although it was hard to see in the rain.

"If I lose it all, then there's no reason for me to go on living. I can't go through that again. It's too high a price to pay!"

For once, Kurisu was at a loss for words. Normally, she knew exactly what to say to him to comfort him, but she had nothing. There was no way, she could refute any of his statements. He was too upset, to listen to her right now. The only way she could help him at the moment was to be there for him, and get them out of the rain. They were both soaked to the bone, and if they stayed out here much longer, then they would get sick. If only she could call a taxi…or something.

Kurisu got an idea, and although she hated to do this, it was the first thing that came to mind. It was time to call for back up. There was only one person, who could help them out of this mess. She pulled out her phone and dialed their number, waiting for them to pick up.

"Hello?" A cheerful and feminine voice answered.

"Hey, Faris. It's me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Kurisu. Do you mind telling me what you two were doing, out in a storm like this?" Faris asked, curiously. She had gotten Kuroki to come pick them up in her limousine, and he was in the process, of driving them to their destination. Faris was riding in the passenger seat, and she was turned around, so that she could see Okabe and Kurisu, who were seated in the back.

"I already told you, didn't I?" Kurisu responded.

"No, you didn't. The only thing you told me on the phone, was that you needed my help. I don't mind doing things like this for you, because you're my friends, but since I came all the way out here to pick you up, don't you think I deserve some sort of explanation?" Faris pointed out.

"I'm sorry. A lot happened today, and I'm still trying to process most of it. I thought that I told you, but I guess it must have slipped my mind. I've been kind of out of it, ever since THAT happened." Kurisu answered, cryptically.

"I see. So, what's up with 'Mr. Doom and Gloom', over there?" Faris inquired, looking over at the man. "Okabe, are you all right?"

Kurisu shook her head, miserably. "I'm afraid, that you won't get much of an answer out of him. He hasn't said anything, after the outburst that he had earlier. I'd be lying, if I said I wasn't worried about him. I mean, he's been down in the dumps before, but nothing like this. He usually bounces back before TOO long, but I'm not so sure, this time."

Now, Faris was concerned, as well. She looked at the broken shell of a man that used to be the Okabe that she knew, and loved. "Not gonna lie, he KINDA looks dead inside." She commented, seriously.

Kurisu nodded, solemnly. "That's what I thought, too."

"Are you gonna tell me what happened, or not? It can't be anything good, if it did this to him." Faris' curiosity was too great, to tolerate being kept in the dark on such an important matter, especially because it involved her closest friend.

"I haven't told any of our other friends about this yet, because I only just found out recently, so you're the first to know." Kurisu took a breath, bracing for her friend's reaction. "I'm pregnant."

Faris blinked, in surprise. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but out of all the things she could have said to her, this wasn't it. She was silent for a minute, but it didn't take her long to recover from the shock. "Oh my gosh, that's great news!" She exclaimed, with a big smile on her face. When she looked over at Okabe, though, she was reminded of how serious the situation was, and her smile began to droop. "I thought, he would be happy about that. When you told him, this wasn't how he reacted, was it?"

The mere possibility, of someone being sad about bringing a new life into the world, made her upset. It was supposed to be a momentous occasion, not a sorrowful one. If she were in Kurisu's position, then she would certainly, be happy. Briefly, her mind drifted, as she imagined a world where she had taken Kurisu's place, and she was with Okabe, instead.

What a world THAT would be. It wasn't impossible she surmised, that in the near infinite amount of worldlines that existed, there was one where the exact scenario she had dreamt up, was a reality. Oh, well. It was a nice thought, anyway. That wasn't what was important, right now. She was supposed to be helping her friends, instead of daydreaming about a future that simply wasn't possible, for her. Not in this worldline, at least.

"No, I told him about it, a week ago. I was afraid he would be upset when I told him, but he wasn't. We were both, excited about it." Kurisu informed her. "That's what makes this, so much worse."

"Then, what was it?" Faris wished that she would just get to the point already, but she didn't have the heart to rush her through something, that was hard for her.

"Well, today we went to the doctor's office, for my first pregnancy checkup. Everything was going well, until we found out when my due date was."

"I see. That explains why you were in front of it, when I found you."

"Yes, that's why. You might not remember why this is a big deal, but it's July 28th." Kurisu finally revealed.

Faris didn't get it at first, but the moment she did, her eyes widened in horror, with the realization. "No, I remember from the story that Okabe told us. That's the day that you…died! Oh, Kurisu. I had no idea. I'm SO sorry!"

"It's all right, Faris. It's definitely not the best news I could've gotten, but I'm not worried about me. The whole point of making it to this worldline in the first place, was so that I'd be safe. I doubt that it will change, just because of that date. Okabe…He's been through so many horrible, nightmarish things, that it's a miracle this didn't happen sooner. I guess, he was at the point where all it took, was one more bad thing to happen, before he lost it." Kurisu said, trying her best to keep it together.

One of them had to. He was usually the one who was strong for her, but now it was her turn, to be strong for him. The problem was that he had always been better at it, than her. It wouldn't take much, for her to break down, at this point.

Faris wasn't sure what to say to her friend, since she had never experienced anything like what she was going through, but she wasn't going to simply abandon her in her time of need. "I'm honestly surprised, that you aren't in a similar state. Being reminded of your untimely death…you can't tell me that you aren't bothered by it at all, even if it's only a little bit. I know it would scare ME, if I were in your shoes. I realize that you're basically guaranteed to be safe, but I'd be worried that something might happen, anyway." The pink-haired girl knew that holding in your emotions wasn't good for you, and the first step to feeling better was to admit what you were feeling. This was her way of getting Kurisu to release her feelings.

"I…I don't understand why I'm not, to be honest. When I said that it didn't bother me, that was clearly a lie, but there isn't much I can do about it other than wait and see what happens. July 28th is still a long time from now, so I won't have to worry about it for a while. Right now, I need to be strong for Okabe. He's always been there for me when I was weak. He usually does his best to make sure that I don't see his weak and vulnerable side, so if I'm seeing it now, then it must mean that he's in a really bad state of mind. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I HAVE to do something." Kurisu expressed, honestly.

Faris decided that was good enough for now, and didn't want to bother her anymore. "I'm proud of you, Kurisu. I'm sure that Okabe is too, even if he's not in the mood to talk at the moment."

Kuroki had been driving the car this whole time, pretending that he wasn't listening, but he had heard everything that was said. After the party, his hatred of Okabe was significantly less than before, decreasing into minor annoyance. He certainly wouldn't have wished this misfortune on him, although he didn't understand half of what they were talking about. "Young Miss, I would really appreciate it if you would turn around and sit in the seat the way it was meant to be used. That position is dangerous, and on the off chance that we were to have a wreck, you wouldn't be protected properly. Also, if we were to have a run-in with the Law, then they wouldn't be happy about it either. We're almost to the Manor, so please listen to me for a while longer."

"Alright. I was done talking, anyway." Faris conceded, turning back around and sitting in her seat the right way.

"Wait a minute. Did you say the Manor? I told you to take us back to our apartment!" Kurisu hadn't even realized that they had been going in the opposite direction until now.

Faris smiled, sweetly. "I know that, but there's no way I can abandon you two in your time of need. I don't mind if you stay for a bit. Besides, I hardly ever get any visitors, so give me the chance to play host for once."

Faris' generosity knew no bounds, it seemed. Kurisu hated to take advantage of her (she wasn't, but that's what it felt like) but since she insisted, she decided that there was no harm in accepting her offer. "Okay, I guess we'll stay." There wasn't much else Kurisu could say at this point. She had a feeling that Faris was the type that wouldn't take no for an answer, once she had set her mind on something.

After a few minutes of silence, they arrived at Faris' place of residence. Kurisu had only been here a few times, and she was still impressed by it. They went in through the gate and got out of the car as soon as Kuroki had parked it. Once they were inside, Faris instructed them to change their clothes and leave the wet clothes they were currently wearing by the fireplace. Kuroki wasted no time placing some wood inside it and starting a fire that would help keep them warm, but also dry out the clothing that would be beside it once they returned.

When he was done with that, he led Okabe and Kurisu to a room where they could find suitable replacements for their previous clothes while they were drying. When they came back, Faris was already waiting for them, sitting on a nearby couch, and wearing a bathrobe similar to the ones they had chosen to wear. They laid out their wet clothes next to the roaring fire where they would be guaranteed to dry quickly.

Okabe and Kurisu took a seat on the couch that was across from the couch she was on. If they were facing her, then it would be easier for them to talk. Well, so that Kurisu and Faris could talk, anyway. It wasn't that Okabe couldn't talk, just that he had lost all desire to do much of anything. Even if he had wanted to speak, he no longer had anything to say.

"So, uh, are you feeling any better?" Faris asked, uncertainly. That wasn't the best question she could have asked, because it hadn't been long enough for Kurisu's feelings to have changed. She was only trying to put an end to the awkward silence that was currently filling the room.

"I understand that you're trying to help, but what do YOU think? This isn't something that can be gotten over very easily. I just…I need a little more time. I'm trying hard to act like this doesn't affect me, but it does." Kurisu took a deep breath, and then exhaled, sighing heavily. "No offense, Faris, but I should be talking to Okabe about all of this. I would if I could, but I'm not sure that he's even listening to us right now."

"None taken. I know what you mean. I'm aware that this is kind of a personal matter between you two, and I wouldn't want to be nosy, but you basically made me a part of it when you asked for help. Normally, it wouldn't be any of my business, but in this case, I promise to help you in any way I can. In fact, it's almost time for dinner, and I don't mind if you stay the night, since it's getting late." Faris offered, kindly.

Kurisu shook her head. "If you want us to stay for dinner, then we probably can, but stay the night? We couldn't possibly…I already feel like we're taking advantage of you by having you drive us around, it would be even worse if we stayed here for the night."

"Is that the way YOU see it? I don't think you're taking advantage of me at all! I wouldn't have offered to have you stay here if I weren't okay with it. I won't take no for an answer. I insist that you stay here until you're feeling better. I wouldn't have it any other way, alright?" Faris clearly wasn't backing down from this, so there was only one thing that Kurisu could do.

"Fine. If you're really that set on us being here with you, then I guess we can stick around for a while longer." Kurisu was normally the same way when it came to getting what she wanted, but at the moment, she didn't have the energy or willpower to argue with such a beneficial arrangement. Maybe some time away from the apartment would do both her and Okabe some good.

Faris grinned, "I'm glad that you see it my way. Kuroki, can you bring us some tea?"

"Of course, my lady."

It wasn't long before he came back with the tea, and set it down on the table in front of them. After thanking the old butler, Kurisu picked up the cup, gently bringing it to her lips so she didn't burn herself. "This is good. What kind is it?"

"It's a family recipe that's made over in China, then sent here. We have some relatives who live near that supposedly cursed spring Jusenkyo, and they make the tea naturally there. There's some sort of legend surrounding that place, but if you ask me, it's a bunch of hogwash. I think the one that we're drinking now is called Ranma. The packet that the tea comes in has a picture of a girl with red hair for some reason. There are several other packets that they sell, though. If I remember correctly, there's one that has picture of a little black pig with a strip of yellow cloth around its neck on it, and one with a picture of a cat on it, as well as one with a picture of a goose wearing glasses for some reason. Sorry, I got a little carried away, but I agree that this brand of tea is pretty good." Faris finished, after taking several minutes to finish her explanation.

While it was all very interesting, Kurisu wouldn't have asked her that question if she had known that it would lead into such a long-winded explanation. On the bright side, though, it had helped take her mind off of her problems, if only for a brief time. "I see. I thought that it was just tea that you bought at the store, so I never expected there to be that much history behind it. That sounds like an interesting place. If I ever get the chance to visit China, I'd like to see that place." Kurisu admitted, curiosity blossoming in her mind. She had always been interested in weird places that couldn't be explained, so it was only natural for her to want to see it.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." Faris shook her head, trying to convince her not to go there.

"Why not? I thought you told me that you didn't believe in the legend that said it was cursed?" Kurisu didn't understand how she could be so wishy-washy about it.

"I still don't, but that doesn't mean that it's a good idea to go near that place. Just because I don't believe in it, doesn't mean that it isn't. I wouldn't take that chance if I were you." Faris warned.

"Alright, if you say so. It's not like I'm going to be packing my bags and heading to China anytime soon. There's no reason to right now, and besides, pretty soon, I'll be too busy taking care of this little one right here to go off somewhere far away." Kurisu said, gently patting her stomach.

Faris smiled, "That's true. I wouldn't know anything about it, but I've heard that taking care of a baby is a lot of work. Even so, I'd still like to have one of my own someday. Although, bringing a life into this world is not easy, I think it's worth it in the end. I'm sure you feel the same way, right?"

Kurisu smiled in response, gazing down at where she knew that the life that Okabe helped her create was growing. "Of course, I do. When I think about being able to hold him in my arms, it just makes all the hardship I have to go through worth it." She frowned, "That is if I even GET to hold him in my arms."

"Don't start that again. I know that it's hard not to worry, but this is supposed to be some of the happiest moments of your life. You're going to get married soon, and then you'll be starting your family, so focus on the good things for now. I realize that this is one of those times where it's much easier to talk about doing it than actually doing it, but all worrying about it will do is stress you out. You need to focus more on staying healthy, so you can take care of your baby." Faris told her, hoping that she would listen to her, and put her advice to good use.

Kurisu had never been more impressed with Faris than she was in this moment. In the other worldline, she had never had the opportunity to get to know her very well, and when she DID see her, it was when she was acting like a cat while dressed in a maid uniform. From that, she had gotten the impression that she was someone who was silly most of the time and was never serious for very long. This was the first time that she felt like she might have been completely wrong about her. In this moment, it felt like she was older and wiser than her age might suggest.

That was very good advice that she had just given her, and it didn't seem like it should have been coming from someone like her. It just went to show that judging a book by its cover was something that should never be done. People were more complicated than their outward appearance would lead someone to believe, and oftentimes there was more than one side to a person's personality.

They usually had many different facets that made up the way they acted in general. That was why they could seem like a whole other person in public but in the privacy of their own home they could be someone else entirely. People are made up of all these different sides and facets that mix together to make up who they are. Kurisu knew that, but it didn't mean that she was any less surprised by the level of maturity that Faris had been displaying.

"You're right, Faris. I'll try my best not to."

Shortly after that, Kuroki announced that dinner was ready, and they all stood up to go to the dining room table. Kurisu noticed that not only was her teacup and Faris' empty, but Okabe's was, as well. That meant that he must have drank his at some point during the conversation that she had been having with Faris. She had been so engrossed in what was being said, that she hadn't even noticed, even though he was right beside her.

The dining table was even bigger than the one at Kurisu's mom's house, and that one had been of a decent size. It was clear that it was meant to be used by way more than three people. That much was obvious as soon as they took a seat. They were eating beef stew, and while it was delicious, it wasn't as good as Kurisu's recipe.

Her mom had made it for them while they were staying with her, and even though she insisted that her mom's was the best, Okabe thought Kurisu's was even better. His fiancée had added her own modifications to it that surpassed the original in his opinion. Still, even the original version that Reina made was better than this one. Okabe and Kurisu both agreed on that, but it was good enough, and they were grateful for the meal.

Nothing interesting happened over the course of the meal, and no one even bothered to speak, since they were too busy eating. Two of the people at the table didn't feel like talking, and Faris couldn't think of anything to say, so the meal passed by in silence. Well, it wasn't completely silent, due to the sounds of food being eaten that filled it instead. Kurisu ate more than the others did, but that was because she was eating for two, so she needed twice as much food as everyone else.

Once the meal was over, Kuroki showed them where their room was, along with the location of Faris', in case they were to need her for something in the middle of the night. Okabe and Kurisu were planning to share a bed like they usually did, and when she got back from the bathroom, he was already in the bed. His back was to her, and as she got in bed beside him, she couldn't help but wish that he would snap out of it already. She knew that it wasn't realistic to expect him to be over it just yet, since not even a day had gone by, but she still wished for it. She hadn't gotten over it either, but she wanted him to at least start talking to her again.

"Good night, Okabe. I love you. I hope that we both feel better in the morning. Especially you, though, because I don't know how much more I can take of this silent treatment." Kurisu sighed, turning over so that she didn't have to stare at his back. He may have already been asleep for all she knew, but although it might have been her imagination, she thought she heard him mutter an almost inaudible 'I love you' and 'good night'.

Even if she was just hearing things, the thought made her feel better, at least. Usually, if Okabe was next to her in the bed, she could feel the warmth from his body heat, but even though he was right beside her that night, she couldn't feel it. The bed had never felt colder than it did then, and it was the first time that she felt so distant from him while being so close to him at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurisu was hoping to sleep peacefully through the night, but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. Fate had other plans, or so it seemed. She woke up in the middle of the night, and got up to go to the bathroom. The bathroom was down the hall from the room they were in, so she had to put her slippers on and walk across the icy wooden floor to get there. Faris' room was right across from the bathroom, and when she left it, she noticed that the door to Faris' room was cracked.

The light appeared to be on, and even though a little voice in the back of her mind told her not to, she couldn't resist peeking inside. When she did, she saw that the light was coming from a lamp that was sitting on a desk in the room. Kurisu figured that she must have left the light on accidentally when she fell asleep, so she thought there would be no harm in going inside to turn it off for her. Faris was asleep in the bed, and she went to check on her and make sure she was all right. At first, she couldn't tell if she was even breathing, but as she got closer, she realized that she was, but it was very lightly.

"Hey, Faris. Are you okay?" Kurisu whispered.

Apparently, she wasn't sleeping very heavily, most likely due to the light being in her face, because she answered almost immediately. "Wh-Who are you? Nevermind, just turn the light off…" Was all she mumbled, still half-asleep, before turning over. Although she had only gotten a brief glimpse of her face, Kurisu saw something that she had never seen before. It was hard to tell for sure, but it looked like there was some kind of mark on her cheek. She approached the other side of the bed warily, hoping to catch another glimpse. Sure enough, a pink mark in the shape of a cat was glowing faintly on her right cheek. How had she never noticed it before?

If Kurisu thought that was strange (and she did), it was nothing compared to what she found next. When she made her way over to the desk to do what Faris had asked, a book lay on its surface, made even more noticeable by the light shining down upon it. The book in question was actually a leather-bound journal. Kurisu's curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up. The cover had the words 'Dream Diary' on it.

" _I really shouldn't mess with it. She was nice enough to let us stay here, and it would be wrong to repay her by snooping around in her private business. On the other hand, it's just a dream journal. It can't be anything TOO bad. I wonder what kind of silly dreams she wrote about. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I took a look inside it, after all. She's asleep right now, and as long as she doesn't wake up, she'll never know."_ Kurisu was at war with herself, but in the end, the side of her that really wanted to know what was written on the pages inside was the one that won the battle.

She could never have been prepared for what she found inside it. When she saw what was on the first page, she nearly dropped the book in shock.

"Dream Log: Day One-Okabe is mine!"


	48. The Dreams Of An Unfortunate Soul

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 48-The Dreams Of An Unfortunate Soul**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

It was a thick journal, and inside it was a log that she had kept, of the dreams she had been having. The first entry titled, 'Okabe is mine!' was written a few days, after Okabe and Kurisu had arrived at Steins;Gate. Kurisu wondered how many entries were inside, but that wasn't as important, as what she had written about. With her curiosity only growing, the longer that she waited, she began reading. The familiar feeling of anxiety began to build, inside of her. For some reason she couldn't explain, she had a very bad feeling about this.

" _I've been having these weird dreams, lately. I'm not sure if any of this is for real, or not? These 'dreams' are so realistic, that it feels like I'm actually there and doing these things, but there's no way that could be possible. After it ends, I wake up back in my bed, so there's only one thing they COULD be. The only explanation that makes any sense, is if it was all a dream. In this dream, Okabe is mine! That's a dead giveaway, right there. That can never happen in real life, because he just doesn't see me that way."_ That was the end of the first entry.

Kurisu had to know more, so she continued to the next one.

" _Recently, I learned the reason why he doesn't and never will see me the way, that I see him. We had a meeting, where he explained a lot of confusing things to all of the Lab members. Some of it wasn't so confusing, because it felt like I was there when it happened. Daru didn't believe him, but I stood up for Okabe. I couldn't just stand by while someone insulted him, even if he WAS a fellow Lab member. Anyway, I got a little sidetracked, but after the explanation was over, I learned the reason. He already has someone that he cares for._

 _Her name is Kurisu. He never mentioned her before, but it's easy to see that she has stolen his heart, long ago. I never had a chance, did I? She has long, beautiful crimson hair, and she has a way more attractive figure than I do. He told us that he's planning to propose to her, and that serves as the final nail in the coffin. Enough about her for now, this journal is supposed to be mostly for dreams._

 _After the first dream, the next morning, I found this strange pink cat mark on my face. Is this some kind of prank? I know that I've always been obsessed with cats, but for someone to sneak into my room at night, to put this tattoo on me…Did I do something wrong? I'm not sure, but I have a feeling, that it's connected to these dreams, somehow. If that's the case, then I'd rather keep it, if it means that I get to keep visiting that world in my dreams. There's no way to be sure that it's related to these dreams, however, and it could prove dangerous, so I might try removing it tomorrow. It's not worth it, if I lose my life due to this strange occurrence._

 _It was still glowing when I got out of bed, but by the time I looked in the mirror, it had stopped. I tried everything I could to scrub it off, but it had no effect. I rubbed until my skin was raw, but the image was unmarred. Eventually, I gave up, and used makeup to hide it. That seems to do the trick, which is good, because I can't let anyone else see this. So far it doesn't appear to be a bad thing, so we'll see how this goes for now."_

That was the second entry, but Kurisu was so invested at this point, that she couldn't stop until she found out what happened next.

" _These dreams seem to be showing me what I desire most, deep down in my heart. Everything always seems so real, that it's almost like I'm really there. Sometimes, it feels like that in a dream, but you're just watching, while your body moves on its own. This is completely different. After last night, I don't think these can even be called dreams, anymore. I like the term 'experience' better. Last time I was there, I decided to see if I could move my body. We were sitting in a living room, and I felt the texture of the carpet on my feet, when I stood up. I walked over to a nearby table and picked up an apple, taking a bite out of it. It tasted just as good, as it does in real life._

 _I went over and washed my hands in the sink, and I felt the cool touch of the water, as it ran down my skin. I could go on, but you get the point. Every other dream so far, felt like I was an observer in my own body, if that makes any sense. It's like it was me, but not me, at the same time. I was there, but despite how real it was, none of the actions the other me performed, felt like I was doing them._

 _With this new discovery, I'm more excited than ever, to return to that place. In that place, Okabe and I are lovers, just like I always wanted. It's so wonderful, that I dread the moment that I have to wake up. I think I know what might be happening, but there's no need to explain it, any further. It's not like anyone will read this, anyway. I only wrote all of this down, so that I could sort out my thoughts on the matter."_

Kurisu felt like, the next entry would tell her everything she needed to know. She was so close, to the truth. She turned the page, eagerly awaiting the next entry. There was only one left. Kurisu flipped through the remaining pages, but they were all blank. Returning to the last entry, she read what it had to say. With every entry, she had grown increasingly uncomfortable, almost as if her body was expecting something bad to happen, and with this last entry, the feeling reached its peak, becoming a fever pitch.

" _I'm done. I thought I could handle this, but I can't. I knew that it would be coming eventually, but I wasn't prepared to handle this news. As if him marrying Kurisu wasn't bad enough, she's also carrying his child. I can't hide the fact that I'm jealous, and this news was the last straw. They're going through a lot right now, and even though I said I would help them, I don't think I have the strength to go through with it. From his explanation about his travels, I was able to figure out what that place is. It's a real place, another world. A worldLINE, to be specific._

 _I'm not exactly sure how I gained a connection to it, but there's another Faris there. One that got to be with the Okabe, of that worldline. I've only been doing it at night, so far, which explains the 'dreams' or 'experiences' that I've been having, but I think that we've been switching places, temporarily. If that's true, then this is the last entry I'll ever write in this thing. If my plan works, then I'll be staying longer than I ever have before…PERMANENTLY."_

That was all that was in there, so Kurisu closed the book, putting it back where it was. She turned the light out like she had originally planned to do, and got out of there, as quickly and quietly as she could.

She was scared what Faris would do, if she found out what she had done. If what was written in that last entry was correct, it made sense, why she didn't recognize Kurisu. She had never met her, where she had come from. Kurisu shuddered involuntarily, the very idea of such a thing being possible, making her skin crawl. This was like something, straight out of a horror movie.

What was this, 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers: Dimensional Interference'? That girl in the bed wasn't Faris, but the OTHER Faris from the worldline, that the original Faris spoke of. She had no idea if their personalities, were the same or not. She made it back to the room, and slid back in the bed next to Okabe, scooting closer to his side. One thing was for sure, she had learned something that she was never meant to know, and she wished she hadn't. Kurisu had trouble sleeping, the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kurisu awakened, feeling much worse than the day before. How could she be expected to have a good night's sleep, knowing what she knew? As if she wasn't feeling bad enough already, she had to visit the bathroom, for her daily dose of morning sickness. The good news was that it only happened once every day, so if she could make it through the morning, then she wouldn't have to worry about it, for the rest of the day. She was feeling extra tired this morning, which was nothing new, since even before last night, she had been feeling tired all the time, due to the pregnancy taking so much out of her.

Okabe followed behind her, having awakened at about the same time that she did. He still didn't seem like he wanted to talk much, which frustrated Kurisu to no end. How was he supposed to feel better and return to normal, if he never talked about his feelings with anyone? She hoped that he would start talking again soon, because she desperately needed to talk to someone about what she had seen, and he was the only one she could talk to about it. Even if he wasn't, she had no desire to speak to anyone else.

She was having a hard time, just like he was after the other day, and what she had learned, only made it worse. Kurisu needed to talk to someone about her feelings, but he didn't seem interested. Hopefully, she could find a way to snap him out of it, because she could definitely use his help and support. She couldn't bear to see him acting this way, for much longer.

It broke her heart, and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, before she broke down completely. She was never as strong on the inside as she liked to appear on the outside, and the surge of her hormones, was making it difficult to keep herself from falling apart. It was like she was a house of cards, one blow from caving in, and there was no telling when that blow would arrive, or which direction it would come from.

The day went on as normal, other than the fact that Okabe and Kurisu were still at Faris' house. Kurisu had been keeping a close eye on Faris, watching to see if she did anything that was out of the ordinary, for her. So far, she hadn't seen any sign that she was from another worldline. It was possible that after her encounter with her, she had switched back before morning.

Either that, or this Faris was very good at being, well, Faris. If there were one thing that she found strange after spying on her all day, it would be the fact that Faris seemed to be avoiding her. For example, if their eyes met, she would immediately look away, or if they were alone in a room together, the girl would find any excuse she could, to get out of there as soon as possible.

These actions led her to believe that her suspicions were on point, and Faris was hiding something. Kurisu knew that if she wanted to find out what was really going on, then she would have to come up with some way to make her admit it. But, she wasn't ready for a confrontation just yet. Before that, she needed to fill Okabe in on everything that she had found out. He was the expert when it came to anything involving time travel and dimensional travel, since he had experienced it countless times.

Even HE wasn't certain how many times he had been through it, since the time loops had messed with his perception of reality a bit. First, she would have to get him back into the right state of mind, if she expected him to process what she had to say. It was necessary for his mind to be firing on all cylinders, if he was going to be of any use to her. Kurisu still had no idea, how she was going to accomplish such a Herculean feat, but there was no time to waste, so she was just going to have to make it up as she went along.

Okabe was currently, sitting in the living room area along with Faris, so Kurisu would have to somehow get Okabe out of there, without raising her suspicions. She wasn't sure if the pink-haired girl remembered anything from the night before, but she couldn't afford to take any chances. If she found out that she was about to spill all of her secrets, then who knew what she was capable of doing. Okabe was just staring off into space with a blank expression, and O. Faris also appeared to be doing nothing in particular, other than sitting there.

Perhaps, she was contemplating her life, or rather the one that was stolen away from her by Faris. It was too confusing to refer to both of them as Faris, so Kurisu decided to call the one from the other worldline, O. Faris, or Other Faris, while the one they knew, was Faris. If that really was O. Faris, then it was likely that was what she was doing. It would make a lot of sense, given the fact that she had seemed to be acting significantly less cheery, than usual. The girl had been trying to act as cheerful as she normally was, so that they wouldn't notice that something was wrong, but it wasn't enough. Kurisu walked up to Okabe nonchalantly, doing her best to act like nothing was wrong.

"Hello, Faris." She greeted, as she walked by.

"Hey, Kurisu." O. Faris answered, half-heartedly. Apparently, she had given up on hiding the fact that she wasn't exactly, in the best of spirits.

"Hi, Okabe." Kurisu greeted him, as well. She knew that he probably wouldn't answer her, but that wasn't about to stop her.

Just as expected, he turned to look at her, only the faintest hint of life visible in his eyes.

"Can you come with me, for a sec?" Kurisu glanced over at O. Faris, but she didn't seem to be paying any attention to their exchange.

Okabe nodded, and stood up to follow her. She grabbed his hand, and began forcefully dragging him behind her. "Excuse us, Faris."

"Mm-hmm." Was the only reply that she received.

She pulled him down the hall, into the room that they were sharing, closing the door behind them. Kurisu gestured for him to take a seat on the bed, and he did so. _"Okay. Now what? I got him alone like I wanted, but I have no idea what to say to him, that can fix this. I guess, I'll have to improvise. If I speak from the heart, and tell him how much I need him, then maybe I can get through to him."_

He was watching her with that same, stupid expression on his face. The one that told everyone that saw him, all they needed to know. This was a man who, after so much hardship, had finally given up. He was done. It was now, or never. He had saved her more times than she could count, not to mention given her hope and convinced her to keep going, when she had almost given up. It was her turn to give him hope, and convince him not to give up on everything. She had to save him, from himself. Nothing else mattered.

"Okabe, I know that you can hear me. If there's a part of you somewhere inside, no matter how deep down it is, that still has hope that things will get better, then please keep listening. I won't try to say any of that crap that people say, about how they understand what you're going through, because the truth is that I don't. I understand SOME of what you went through, because I was with you, but for most of it, I wasn't.

I couldn't possibly come close, to understanding the things that you've seen, or what you've been through. Honestly, if I were forced to see YOU die over and over again, I wouldn't be able to survive it, without my mind and spirit being broken. I know it might be a lot to ask of you, especially since I owe you so much, but I need you to at least make an attempt, to understand what I'M going through. I just…"

Kurisu saw that his expression hadn't changed, and something snapped within her. She couldn't go on like this. Here she was, pouring her heart out to him, and it didn't look like he was getting any of it. An indescribable rage welled up within her, and even if she had wanted to, there was no way to hold it back.

She stomped over to where Okabe was sitting on the bed, and she erupted like a volcano. Her body moved, before she could even think about it, her right arm rearing back on its own, and slapping him in the face, as hard as she was capable. Although she didn't work out, she was surprisingly strong, and the palm of her hand collided with his face, with the force of a sledgehammer.

Okabe nearly lost his balance and fell off of the bed, but managed to hold on to it. White-hot pain exploded across the left side of his face, and miraculously, the lingering sting was enough to snap him out of it. The rage of a pregnant woman, was a terrifying force to behold. He wasn't sure how something as simple, as a slap to the face could bring him back to his senses, but it had worked.

In a startling revelation, he realized that if Mayuri had slapped him on that day so long ago, it would have probably given him the push he needed to get back on his feet, and try to save Kurisu again. It was likely that he would have succeeded, if he had one more chance. He had been given the plan that Suzuha attempted to do FOR him, but he hadn't had the courage to carry it out. His future could have been very different, but he didn't regret the path he had chosen, because in the end, he found her again.

Still, he couldn't believe that she had just done that to him. Well, actually he COULD, but he didn't see it coming that time, because of the trance he had been in. "Good lord, woman! I had no idea, that you could hit that hard! What did you do, THAT for?"

Okabe had been in such a daze, that he had no recollection of what had happened after he collapsed in the rain, and screamed up at the heavens. There was a blazing red handprint on his cheek, that wasn't going to go away any time soon, though, that was for sure. He remembered that well, since it happened a few seconds ago, and he had returned, because of it.

Her hand stung from where she had hit him, but Kurisu didn't care, and the pain was easy to ignore. There was something much more important, to focus on right now. She couldn't believe it. He was back, and it was all thanks to her. It wasn't important, how it had happened, but the fact that she had actually saved him, filled her with joy and relief. Some part of her had been worried, that his mind was broken beyond repair, and that he would never be the man that he once was.

She was scared, that the man she knew was gone forever, and now that he was here, she couldn't keep it together anymore. She had no reason to be strong for him now, so she just let it all go. Everything she had been feeling for the past day and a half, was set free.

Kurisu fell to her knees at his feet, almost as if the switch controlling her emotions, had been flipped onto the opposite of the rage that she had felt, only moments ago. She had lost control, unable to stop the tears, that were streaming down her face. Okabe slid off of the bed, so that he could get to her better, and sat down, using the wooden frame of the bed, to support his back. His arms were open immediately, and Kurisu fell forward, unable to remain upright on her knees.

He caught her with ease, wrapping his arms around her, as she buried her face in his chest. They sat there in silence, other than the sound of her sobs, muffled slightly by the fabric of his shirt, as he continued holding her, while she cried.

Every time she cried, it was always his fault, and every time, it made him feel like the kind of scum that bottom-feeders eat on the ocean floor. How could he consider himself a good person, if he was capable of making the person that he loved more than anything else in the world, cry like that? Perhaps, he wasn't as good, as he liked to think.

After awhile, he noticed that her sobs had started to die down a bit. She pulled away from him, a few stray tears still tracing a path down her face, as she looked up at him.

"I'm not sure what I did, but I'm so sorry to have worried you this badly, Kurisu." Okabe apologized, eyes watery, with unshed tears. It hurt him to see her like that, with the knowledge that he was the reason she was in so much pain. He reached down, and wiped the few remaining tears on her face away with his thumb.

She smiled up at him, in response. "It's all right, Okabe. You couldn't help it, but it doesn't mean that I was any less worried, or hurt about it. I don't blame you, even though you kind of shut down on me, all of a sudden. I'm just glad, that I was able to bring you back."

Kurisu hesitated. She had more to say in her speech earlier, but she hadn't been able to finish it. Now that he was back and fully aware of his surroundings, she wasn't sure that she had the courage required to say them. It would help, if she weren't looking at his face, when she said them.

Kurisu turned herself around so that her back was to him, and she leaned back into his body. "I-I had some more things that I wanted to say to you, before I slapped you. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

Okabe gave her an encouraging smile, wrapping his arms around her protectively, and squeezing her tightly. "It's fine. After all, that's what finally brought me back, so why would I be mad? Go ahead, and say what you need to say. I'm all ears."

Kurisu sighed, her cheeks turning pink, and tingling with embarrassment. Why did expressing her true feelings, always have to be so hard? No matter how many times she did it, it never got any easier.

"Y-You're not the only one who's hurting, Okabe. Although I tried to act like it didn't bother me, that wasn't how I really felt. Finding out that the due date for our baby is also the same day that I originally died…even in a worldline where I supposedly escaped that fate, it doesn't make me feel any better. I know that the threat of my death happening, and you being unable to stop it, scares you to no end, but it scares me, just as much.

This was our final chance. The only worldline we could find, where I didn't die on that day. If it turns out that it's all a lie, there's nowhere else we can go. You'll have to live without me. The reason that scares me, isn't because I'll be having to leave you all alone, it's because I KNOW that if that happens, you won't be able to live without me. The connection between us can never be broken, and you know what it does to us, if we're apart for too long. If I died, then I'm certain that you wouldn't be far behind, if it weren't instant.

However, I also know that even without this connection, you wouldn't be far behind, because you would lose the will to live. I would be the same way. We've told each other how we feel multiple times, so I'm aware that we both feel that way. Now, though, I have a new reason to be scared." Kurisu placed a hand over her stomach.

"Our child might not survive if I were to die during the birth, and if it does, it will have to grow up without ever knowing who its parents were. I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone, especially not my baby. The point I was trying to make was that this is rough on me as well, and if we're both hurting, then we need to stick together more than ever before. I NEED your support, and I'm sure you could use mine as well. Remember, our wedding is coming up too, so we can't afford to get hung up on this and let it be ruined for us." Kurisu finished, a little out of breath.

Okabe smiled warmly at her, his gaze showing all the love that he had for her in his heart. He surprised her when he repositioned his hands, and placed both of them on her growing midsection. "You're right, we can't afford to let this ruin our plans. We don't have to let it sour the time that we spend together. This is MY baby too, and I want to make sure that it has a wonderful life like it deserves. That shouldn't be a problem as long as it has both of its parents.

Now that I've regained the will to fight, I won't let anything happen to you. You won't die, because no matter what I have to do, I won't let it happen. We've changed our fate before, and not just slightly either. We reversed it entirely to get where we are, and I'm not afraid to break the rules again if it means that you're still alive. Nothing will happen, you'll see. We're probably just being paranoid, because even Suzuha assured me that this worldline was the only one that was safe. I made you a promise the other day when I found out that you were carrying my child. Do you remember what it was?"

Kurisu smiled brightly, her heart swelling with happiness. That was the first time that he had called their child his. He had said our before, but never his directly. That fact alone, that he acknowledged that it was his as well as hers, filled her with unspeakable happiness. "Of course I do. That doesn't mean that I don't want to hear you say it again, though. Tell me."

"Kurisu, I promised that I would take responsibility for this child, and I intend to do just that. I will protect you and the baby inside you, no matter what it takes. I will take responsibility for you both, and see to it that no harm comes to either of you. It doesn't matter what I have to do to ensure that my promise is fulfilled, because I'll do whatever it takes." Okabe promised, adding on to the original.

"Oh, Okabe. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I feel better already, just by hearing those words."

"I'm glad, because I meant every one of them."

It was then that she was forced out of her happy state, when she remembered that there was something else important that she needed to tell him. She wondered how he would take this news, and she almost hated to say anything, since they were still recovering from the news they had received from the doctor. She didn't want to add on to the problems that he already had, but she couldn't do this without his help, and he deserved to know, since Faris was one of his closest friends. Once Okabe knew, it was obvious that he would do everything in his power to help Kurisu fix the issue. She wasn't sure how she should phrase it at first, but ultimately, Kurisu decided that the best way to explain it would be to just come out and say it directly.

"Okabe, there's something that I need to tell you now that you're back to normal." Kurisu began, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. She hadn't taken this news well when she first found out about it, and she doubted that he would either.

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself to be normal by any definition of the word, but yes, I'm pretty much back to the way that I was before, give or take a few emotional scars." Okabe pointed out, with a chuckle.

Kurisu laughed. "That's true, but if you were like everyone else, then I wouldn't have been attracted to you in the first place. I love you for who you are, not because you're a carbon copy of every other guy I've ever met. Back at the university, cocky guys with bad pick-up lines, and awkward nerds were always hitting on me. As strange as it sounds, the fact that you treated me so differently when we were working together, sometimes to the point where it seemed like you didn't care much about me at all, was what got my attention. It was clear, especially back then, that you were one of a kind." She was smiling gently, and it was clear that her words were genuine.

Kurisu shook her head, trying to regain the serious mood that she had before. It was easy to get lost in conversation with Okabe, and she never tired of talking to him. She couldn't afford to goof off and enjoy his company right now, though, as much as she may have wanted to. She had been stalling, since she wasn't looking forward to telling him what she had learned.

Okabe seemed to sense the change in her mood, knowing that what she was about to tell him must be serious. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to interrupt you. What were you saying before we got off topic?"

Kurisu cleared her throat, uncomfortably. "There's no easy way to tell you this Okabe, but the Faris that's in the living room right now…is a fake."

Okabe stared at her in silence, a puzzled expression on his face. He didn't appear to be impressed by the bold statement that she had just made. She wasn't exactly expecting him to pass out from shock like he did when she told him that she was pregnant, but she was expecting more of a reaction than what he was currently displaying. Instead, the reaction she was hoping for came from somewhere she could have never expected.

"WHAT!" A voice yelled in shock. The outburst was followed by the sound of fine china shattering as it hit the floor. It had come from right outside the room in the hallway.


	49. Private Elucidation

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 49-Private Elucidation**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Kurisu was the first to stand up, and rush to the door. She was almost certain that she had shut it, but apparently not, because it was slightly cracked, allowing light to shine in from the hallway. Kurisu pulled the door open the rest of the way, and to her surprise, a certain old butler was crouching on the floor outside, in the process of picking up a tray. There were shards scattered on the floor around it, that most likely used to be a tea set, but it was unrecognizable in its current state. Kurisu and Kuroki both glanced down the hall, but it didn't look like Faris was coming to investigate. She either hadn't heard it, or didn't care. Kurisu suspected that the latter, was the case.

"My apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Okabe. It wasn't my intention, to disturb you." Kuroki began explaining, nervously.

Kurisu blushed, her cheeks turning a bright pink at his words. Apparently, he must have heard Faris talking about their engagement at some point, and had misunderstood, mistakenly thinking that they were already married. Although it was a little embarrassing, she couldn't deny that she liked the fact, that he had called her by his last name. It made the wedding that was coming up soon, seem even more, like a reality.

She still had trouble believing that it was really happening and not something that she had dreamt up, and she wouldn't truly believe it, until they were actually married. She would take his last name, once they were legally bound together for life, and she couldn't wait, until that day arrived. But before all of that could occur, this mess with Faris, had to be sorted out. If only she could finish telling Okabe, without being interrupted again.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I just happened to be walking down the hall with this tray, when I heard what you said, and I dropped it out of shock. Did you really say, what I think you did?" Kuroki asked, standing to his feet.

Kurisu sighed. "I was just about to explain it to Okabe, but if you promise not to tell Faris, what we talk about, then I guess, you can come inside."

"I give you my word, that I will not say anything to her about it. To be honest, I'm worried about her. She hasn't been acting like herself, at all. It's almost like, she's a completely different person. If you know something, then I wish to hear it, as well. I care for her like a father would his own daughter, you see, and I want to help her, in any way I am able." Kuroki stated, his words coming from the heart.

He followed Kurisu inside, leaving the mess out in the hallway, as she made sure the door was shut completely, this time. She didn't expect the explanation to take very long, so he could clean up the mess, afterwards. Okabe wondered why Kuroki was there, but he could see that Kurisu didn't feel like explaining it right now, so he accepted it.

"Now that everyone is here, maybe I can finally explain what's going on, without any further interruptions. Where was I again?" Kurisu had lost her train of thought, when she was distracted by the appearance of Kuroki.

"You told me, that Faris is a fake. I don't really see how that's possible, however. Sure, she might be a little down, but not even she can be cheerful ALL the time. I wouldn't say that's enough, to claim she's not who we think she is, unless you have some other evidence. How did you come up with such an absurd idea, in the first place?" Okabe asked, believing that Kurisu had to be making all of this up.

Of course, he wouldn't believe it, unless she showed him some sort of proof. That would explain why he seemed so unimpressed, when she told him originally, at least. She couldn't blame him though, since she was the same way. While there wasn't currently any proof that was O. Faris out there, she had the evidence that led to her coming up with the idea in the first place, so she could show him that. "I have some evidence to show you, but that will have to wait, until later. As strange as it sounds, that's Faris' body, but the one currently occupying it, isn't her. That's what I meant, by her being a fake."

"What, like that old horror movie, 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers'? Okay, but how would something like that even be possible? I suppose that it MIGHT be possible, but the only way I see it happening, would be if the 'Time Leap' machine were modified, to allow the user to jump into someone else's body. Our version was never capable of such a thing, and you know as well as I, that it no longer exists.

Without that technology, I'm not sure something like that could be done. Unless… you're talking about possession." He examined Kurisu's face, her expression telling him everything that he needed to know. "I can tell that you weren't talking about a ghost, were you? No, you already know who it is, don't you? Of course, this is going off the idea that it could actually happen."

Kurisu nodded, solemnly. "I'm afraid so. If there's someone else in there, the only person it could be…is Faris."

Okabe's palm conducted a very serious meeting, with his face. "I believe, that we've already established that. You're only proving my point."

"No, I didn't mean OUR Faris. I was referring to the OTHER Faris. She's the one, who took the original's place." Kurisu corrected. "I didn't explain it that well, sorry."

"What do you mean? How could there be more than one Faris? That shouldn't be possible in the same worldline, and even if it were, they couldn't just switch bodies. There's no way for another Faris to gain access to this worldline, you know that. She would have to have the power to travel through time and space, and we're the only ones who have it." Okabe pointed out.

Here it was. The part that Kurisu had been dreading. She sighed, unable to meet his gaze. "Okabe, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but…there's another way, it would be possible. Just picture this scenario for a minute, okay? What if, someone was able to form a connection to another worldline, and that connection allowed him or her to access it, by switching places with the version of them that came from there?" Kurisu tried to play it off, like it was only a hypothetical situation, but she was sure that Okabe could tell that it wasn't.

"Kurisu, that's all well and good, but it's not hypothetical, is it? By someone, it's obvious that you're talking about Faris, and you're saying that this OTHER Faris from another worldline is currently in her body. If that's true, then there must be a rift somewhere, that allowed her to pass through it. That normally wouldn't happen, because of the worldline's natural security, that prevents such things from occurring." Okabe looked down, his expression full of guilt.

"I say normally, because there's one time, that it would have been possible. If I'm correct, then this isn't good at all. It means, that this is all my fault. The worldline's security was weakened briefly, when we ripped our way out of the Alpha worldline and traveled to Steins;Gate. For that short amount of time, anything was possible, regardless if it followed the rules of the worldline. Not even convergence could stop it from happening, since it wasn't active in that moment.

Whatever changes have been made in that stretch of time before the walls go back up, become convergence points, and stay that way. The worldline itself has to keep the order somehow, so it assumes that the current state of the world, is how it's supposed to be. This happened once before, when I arrived back in the Alpha worldline.

You know this already, but it resulted, in your death at the hands of SERN, becoming a convergence point, and nothing I did, could save you. For some reason, a dimensional rift opened, and Faris was connected to that world. I'm not sure how she developed such a bond, and I won't be able to tell, without further information. You said that you had evidence, didn't you?" Okabe reasoned, wasting no time in analyzing the situation.

Kurisu smiled, proud of Okabe. She was impressed with what he had managed to come up with, especially with the limited information, she had given him to work off of. This was exactly what she knew he would do, because it was the kind of thing that only Okabe could figure out, off the top of his head. She may have been the one that was known as a genius, but that didn't mean that he was any less talented. Most of the time, he could match her intellect, and in some ways, he surpassed it.

He was the only one she had met, that could keep up with her wit, and that was one of the many things that made him more attractive, in her eyes. To her, he was already considered a genius, even if the rest of the world hadn't discovered him yet. One day, she was certain, that the world would recognize and respect him. Kurisu knew that he was destined, to do something great. In fact, he already had, but the rest of the world had no idea, about the horrific future that he had saved them from.

"Yes, I do." Kurisu confirmed.

Kuroki cleared his throat, startling Okabe and Kurisu. They had completely forgotten that he was there, since they were so engrossed in their conversation. "I must confess, that I have no idea what most of those words you were using mean. What are 'worldlines', and what about the 'Time Leap' machine? Not to mention, that other Faris you said something about." He brought up, beyond confused.

Kurisu wasn't used to having to explain those things to another person, because the only people she talked about it with, were Okabe and the other members of the Lab. That was different, because they all knew about it, already. She sighed, deciding to hand things over to the expert. "Okabe, do you mind?"

Okabe shook his head. "Of course, not. You're the boss." He turned to Kuroki, and began explaining the basics of worldlines, and everything else that the butler was having trouble understanding. By the end of it, Kuroki's eyes were wide, in surprise.

"My word! I wasn't aware, that such things existed! I hope you'll forgive me, but I'm not sure how much of that I can believe, without seeing it for myself. However, I can almost accept the part about the other Faris, because of the way she has been acting. I appreciate your attempt to explain it to me, all the same." Kuroki bowed, showing his gratitude.

It turned out, that as he had already learned from the party, Okabe wasn't a bad guy, he was just a little on the crazy side. He was pretty sure that he was running low in the sanity department, but he wasn't one to judge, since even he had a few bats in his belfry.

"Now that everyone is caught up, let's go see this evidence you found. Where is it?" Okabe inquired, ready to get started investigating as soon as possible.

"It's in Faris' room. I got the idea that something was wrong, from the journal that she keeps on her desk." Kurisu informed.

"Why were you snooping around, in her room?" Okabe asked, confusedly.

"I'd like to know that, as well." Kuroki agreed, becoming suspicious.

"I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, and I saw that her door was cracked, with the light on. I thought she must have fallen asleep with it on, so I went inside to check on her, and that's when I noticed the journal on the desk. The light was coming from a lamp on the desk, and I know it was wrong of me to do so, but I read the journal. That's how I know all of this stuff. I was trying to figure out how to explain it to you, Okabe, but you were able to piece it together on your own." Kurisu finished her explanation.

Okabe and Kuroki understood after that, and they agreed to meet up in her room. Kuroki wanted to confirm it for himself, so he cleaned up the mess outside, and met up with them afterward. After checking that O. Faris was still sitting in the living room, they went to her room, where they waited for Kuroki. Once they were all there, Kurisu showed them where she had last seen the journal, only to find out that it was no longer on the desk.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you, Kurisu, but are you sure, this is where it was?" Okabe asked.

"I'm certain that it was here last night, but I don't know what happened to it. It must have been hidden somewhere." Kurisu reasoned, hoping that it hadn't been destroyed or otherwise, hidden somewhere they would never be able to find it.

"I am pleased to announce, that I have found it." Kuroki spoke, holding up the journal. He had opened one of the drawers on the desk, and seen it inside. He immediately, handed it over to Okabe, without any complaints. "Here you are, Mr. Okabe. I'm sure that you would be able to make more sense of this, than I ever could."

"I appreciate it, Kuroki. I'm starting to see that you aren't so bad, after all. I always used to think that you hated me for no reason, but lately, you've changed. What happened?" Okabe wondered.

Kuroki smiled, which was something that neither Okabe nor Kurisu could ever recall, seeing him do before. "Oh, it was for a reason, I assure you. Because I consider Rumiho to be my own daughter, I'm as protective of her, as a real father would be.

You'll understand one day, when you have a daughter of your own, but if there's a boy she's interested in, then it's the father's job to give him a hard time. You want to make sure that she doesn't do something she will regret later, so you have to analyze him and test him yourself, to see if he's worthy of your precious daughter. She's always had a crush on you, and to be honest, I always saw you, as someone unworthy of her love.

After being around you more often as of late, I realize that while you may be unlike anyone else I've ever seen, that doesn't make you a bad person. I judged you unfairly, I'll admit. I hope you can forgive me, because I just don't want to see my daughter get hurt. I have tried multiple times to get her to move on, and she still hasn't that I know of. Now that you and Mrs. Okabe here are together, she must understand that she has no chance anymore. I hope that this will help her to move on, since you are no longer on the market, as they say."

Okabe had always thought that he was only being a grumpy old man, but now that he knew that wasn't the case, he wasn't sure what to say. "I see. I never realized, that there was that much going on, behind the scenes. I haven't ever had anything against you, but I accept your apology. I just accepted that you didn't like me for some reason, and didn't worry about it." He raised an eyebrow, when he heard him call Kurisu by HIS last name, but that wasn't a big deal, since it was going to be hers, very soon anyway.

Kurisu was still thinking about the last thing that Kuroki had said. The part where he mentioned that Faris hadn't moved on, from her love of Okabe yet. She was well aware of that, and in fact, it was what started this whole mess, in the first place. If she didn't love him as much as she did, this would have never happened. "You're right. She still hasn't moved on."

"What makes you say that?" Okabe said, wanting to know how she knew so much about Faris.

"If you read to the end, then you'll see what I mean." Kurisu answered cryptically, gesturing towards the journal.

With a nod, Okabe began reading, anxious to know what Kurisu was talking about, and hoping to gain a better understanding of the whole situation. "This is…but…she can't just…" After reading the final entry, Okabe seemed to have forgotten how to form sentences.

Kurisu put a hand on his shoulder, intending to comfort him. She looked at him with sympathy, knowing that this wasn't an easy thing to accept. "Okabe, I know this is hard on you, but she's not coming back. You read the last entry, didn't you?"

"I did. Oh, Faris. You poor, poor, girl." Okabe slouched forward, the weight of his guilt beginning to take its toll on him.

Kurisu felt sorry for him, she really did. She completely understood why he had screamed up at the sky, like he did the other day. How much suffering was he meant to endure, before he knew peace? If she were in his place, then she would be frustrated, too. In fact, she WAS frustrated, if only because she cared about him, and wanted him to be happy. "Okabe, none of this is your fault. It's not like, you did this on purpose. You didn't want this to happen."

Okabe wasn't trying, to get her to comfort him. He didn't deserve it. He brushed her hand off of his shoulder, refusing to accept it. He couldn't accept this outcome, and as much as he wanted to wallow in self-pity, while she held him and comforted him, this was no time to give in to his weakness.

"It might as well, have been! I've known that she loved me, ever since the beginning of this adventure. It was before I left the Beta worldline, and ended up in the hospital. I went on a date with Faris in my spare time, not intending it to become anything serious. At the end of the date, she surprised me, by kissing me. I should have made my intentions clear back then, but like the idiot I am, I didn't."

"Okabe! I don't want to hear you, call yourself that again. Everyone makes bad decisions sometimes, but that doesn't make you an idiot. You're one of the smartest people I know, and I won't allow you to put yourself down like that. Do you hear me?" Kurisu reprimanded.

Her hands were on her hips, and the expression on her face, told him that she meant business. Seeing that he seemed to have gotten the message, she reverted to the more relaxed position she had been in, previously.

While I appreciate you saying so, and will take your words to heart, it doesn't change the way I feel. It was stupid of me, not to say anything to her. I never told her how I felt, and it has haunted me, ever since. I suppose, part of me was affected by her charm, and I thought…" Okabe trailed off, uncomfortably.

"You were considering the possibility, that you and Faris could be together like she wanted." Kurisu finished, flatly. It wasn't that she had anything against Faris, but just the thought of them being together, turned her stomach.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry, Kurisu, I know that picturing us together is unnerving to you, but you have to understand where I'm coming from. That was before you and I were reunited, and I didn't exactly have many options. It was either Faris, or 'Amadeus', and it's obvious, which one was the best choice." Okabe said, trying to get her to see his side of things. "Of course, I felt something for the virtual version of you, but I couldn't have spent an eternity with her, and I'm sure I don't have to explain to you, why that is."

"I don't know…I always thought that you and Mayuri would get together, once I was gone. You worked so hard to save her, after all." Kurisu pointed out.

"The very notion that I would even do something like that, is absurd! While I do care for Mayuri, the love we share is closer, to that of an older brother to his younger sister! We're so close, because I've known her the longest out of our group of friends. What I feel for her, is nothing like how I feel about you! I've never felt anything like this before, and…well anyway, it doesn't really matter NOW, does it?" Okabe dismissed, easily.

That girl was like family, so being in love with her, wasn't something that had ever crossed his mind. Besides, he and Kurisu were together now, so it wasn't like they had to worry about things of that nature, anymore.

"No, I guess not. I'm sorry, it just feels weird to me, and I don't even want to imagine, something like that. If you were certain that you could have grown to love her, then it doesn't matter. I would have been satisfied, as long as you were happy. It's just that, I've always considered you to be my one and only, so imagining someone else getting your attention, as well as your love, is painful." Kurisu said, sadness in her eyes.

"I realize that, but the fact of the matter is, that I'm here to stay. I won't ever leave you again, because you're my one and only as well, Kurisu. If I had feelings for Faris, I would have never gone this far, with you. I chose YOU, so there isn't anything to worry about." Okabe assured.

"And I chose YOU, Darling." Kurisu agreed, taking him by surprise, when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him from behind. He returned it the best that he could, before they heard a certain someone, clearing his throat.

"Not that this isn't touching, but I would appreciate it if you two could save it, for after this mess is sorted out." Kuroki said, reminding them to focus on the task at hand.

They hadn't meant to forget about him again, but he was so quiet most of the time, and they were used to being alone. Kurisu broke contact, and Okabe picked up where he had left off.

"The point is, that I never told her no directly, and if I had, then she might have moved on by now. This whole mess would have never happened, if I had set her straight a long time ago. I suppose that in her mind, she still had a chance, even though I've made it clear, that I only have eyes for you. Actually, that's not right. She KNEW that she didn't have a chance, so she escaped to this other world, because it was the only way, she could make her fantasies a reality." Okabe paused.

In the end, there was no decision to be made. Okabe grinned, determination flowing through his veins. "Kurisu, I'd like to make a correction, to the statement you made earlier. Faris isn't coming back on her own…so we'll have to bring her back, ourselves."

Kurisu grinned back, glad that he had finally come around. She had been waiting for him, to say something along those lines. "Okabe, are you serious? I've been waiting for this!" She was ready to get this over with, and excited to be working alongside him, once more.

This was just like old times, when she helped him figure out how to save Mayuri. Sometimes, she missed those days. When they worked together, to create solutions to problems, that no one else was capable of solving. There was a downside to it, though, as there always was, with the good things in life. She didn't miss the whole life or death aspect, of it at all. Having to fear for her life constantly, and being paranoid, wasn't something that she enjoyed, even a little bit. This case didn't seem, like it would result in having to fear for her life, so she was more excited, than usual.

"When have you ever known me to not be? Of course, I am! If we're going to fix things, then the first thing we should do is start interrogating the Faris that's currently in the living room. We need to find out what she knows. She may be able to provide us with valuable insight into the situation."

"Right." Kurisu nodded, ready to follow Okabe's lead, no matter where they ended up.

"Hold on just a moment. I may not be all tech-savvy like you two, but I want to help in any way that I can. I'll be coming with you." Kuroki stated, leaving no room for debate.

They were all in agreement, so all that was left was to have a chat with the body snatcher. Kurisu brought the journal with her, in case they needed it to get information out of her. Although Okabe was all gung-ho about an interrogation, Kurisu was pretty sure that based on the contents of the journal, there wouldn't be a need for one. Something told her that she didn't want to leave, anymore than their Faris had wanted to stay. This was proven as a fact, once they started talking to her.

Okabe slammed the journal down onto the table in front of the girl, having grabbed it from Kurisu. "Tell us about this journal! I know that you aren't Faris!"

"Whoa, Okabe! What do you think you're doing? We're trying to get answers, not give her a heart attack!" Kurisu protested, hoping that he would dial it back a bit.

The girl sitting on the couch gasped in horror. "That's the book I found when I got out of the bed this morning!" Unexpectedly to everyone except Kurisu, her whole demeanor changed, as she showed her true colors. She now looked like she was close to tears. "I was hoping that you wouldn't find that. All right, you've got me. It's true that I'm not the Faris from your worldline, but I'm not the bad guy here, I promise! Your Faris is the one who stole my whole life away from me!" She began crying, twin streams of tears cascading down the sides of her face like miniature waterfalls.

Okabe waited patiently for her to get it out of her system before he started trying to get answers out of her again. "Listen, can you tell us what happened to you? The journal only explains bits and pieces of the story, so can we hear your side of it?"

O.F. looked up at him in surprise as if that was the first time she had noticed him. "Wait a minute, I'd recognize you anywhere! You must be her version of Kyouma."

"K-Kyouma?" Okabe stuttered. Why couldn't he ever seem to get rid of his alternate persona? He had cast it away what seemed like ages ago, but it kept manifesting itself in different ways. Was the Universe trying to tell him something? That he had made a mistake in giving it up? No, that couldn't be what it was surely. Besides, even if it WAS, he had no interest in carrying out the destiny that fate had in store for him. He had thrown away the script long ago, opting to create his own destiny, forged in the fires of the passion that he held for Kurisu, and determination to get his happy ending.

"Yeah, that's what I said. If she has you, then why would she steal him away from me?" She didn't understand it. From what she had seen so far, a person's counterpart was basically indistinguishable from the other. If that was true, then she had no reason to take Kyouma away from her. What was stopping her from being with him?

Kurisu glared at her, and she heard the message she was transmitting loud and clear. ' _Back off, he's mine._ ' She even took it a step further and grabbed his arm protectively.

O.F. shuddered, sensing the killing intent in her gaze. "Oh, I see. So because you love this woman, the other me couldn't take it, and settled for stealing the other you away from me." It was finally beginning to make sense to her, as the pieces clicked into place in her mind.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Her desire for me led to her forming a connection to your world, but as I said before, the details are a little fuzzy. I want to help you, and to do that, I have to know the whole story." Okabe pleaded, hoping that she would trust them enough to spill any secrets that she might have about how it all went down.

O.F. thought about it for a few minutes, then she nodded. "If you really want to help, then I'm all for it. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to, so I'll tell you everything I know."

"Please do, I need to know what has happened to my little Rumiho! I know that she might not see me the same way, since I'm only her butler, but I can't help but feel like I'm her father. As such, I'm supposed to be there for her, but I had no idea how much pain she was in, and I wasn't there for her as much as I should have been. I must confess that I know very little about young girls, so I have no clue what must have been going through her head at the time." Kuroki begged, wanting to know what was going on, just as badly as Okabe and Kurisu did, if not more so.

O.F. smiled sadly. Okabe had known Faris for a long time now, but he had never seen that expression on her face before. It wasn't just sadness, but also some other unknown emotion. It was possible that it was love, but he couldn't say for sure.

"Kuroki, you don't have to tell me about all that stuff, because I already know how you feel. The truth is, I've always kind of seen you as my dad too, since I was so young when my real father passed away. Since we are linked, I can tell that SHE also feels that way. We understand that while you don't know anything about young girls, you've done the best you could to raise us." O.F. appeared to be almost in tears again, and Kuroki was moved by her words.

"I-It makes me happy to hear those words, and even if you aren't the Rumiho that I raised, they don't lose any of the meaning behind them coming from you. I'm proud of you, and I'm sure that the old fart from your world is too." He sighed, sadly. "I just wish that she hadn't made the decision to do something as cruel as this. I would never have expected her to be capable of doing anything like it."

"Well, people in love can do extraordinary things, and sometimes it makes them do terrible things. If she cares about HIM, half as much as I care about MY Kyouma, then I can sort of see how she could do it. It's definitely not something I'm proud to admit, but there isn't much that I wouldn't do for him, either." O.F. blushed, embarrassed from her statement.

Okabe and Kurisu nodded in agreement, basically being experts on the subject. They had both gone to more extreme lengths to stay by each other's side than most people ever would.

O.F. could see that hearing all of this was only making the butler sadder, so she quickly moved back onto the main topic.

"I'm not sure when this all started exactly, but it's been going on for the past few weeks at least. Hold on, before we go any further, I need to explain something about my world. Although our worlds are very similar there's one major difference that I've noticed, other than the fact that Kyouma and I are together. The time of day when I arrived here is the exact opposite of when I left. It was in the middle of the day when I left, but here it was the middle of the night."

She took a breath before continuing, knowing that this would take a while.


	50. An Other Story

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 50-An Other Story**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

"One day, I began feeling this weird presence, in the back of my mind. I guess, the best way to describe it, would be that it felt like someone was always watching me. It wasn't until later, that I found out what the reason was. Every time that I felt it, the feeling would vanish after a few hours had passed, and while I knew something weird was going on, I dismissed it, as my overactive imagination.

I remember that it happened when I was at the café, but I didn't think anything of it, because most of the customers like to sneak peeks at me, when they think I won't notice. That was all it was, when it started, but it didn't take long, for things to take a turn for the worse. Apparently, because this other Faris and I were connected, she could appear in my mind at any time, and observe what I was doing, as if she were there.

She never had any control of my body, at first. But, the more she saw of my world, the less she wanted to leave. After a while, the first sign that something was wrong, appeared. I was in the middle of a 'Rai-Net Access Battlers' tournament, and right when I was about to make the final move, that would allow me to win, I faltered. Suddenly, it was like the arm holding the playing piece belonged to someone else, and they were struggling for dominance. In the end, I was able to fight her off, but not before I lost the game, by placing the piece in the wrong spot."

"Hold on a sec. Faris wrote that you two, were switching bodies. What you just said, contradicts that." Kurisu pointed out.

"She might have said that, but it looks like she didn't have a full grasp on the situation. We never actually switched bodies. I'm not sure how she did it, but she was visiting my body by leaving hers. I never went anywhere, until the final time." O.F. corrected.

"I see. You also mentioned 'Rai-Net Access Battlers', didn't you?" Okabe questioned, curiously.

"Yes, I did. Although I own a restaurant, I participate in tournaments for fun. I'm a master of the game, and Kyouma is my partner, in those matches. Since you brought it up, I take that to mean, you've heard of it before? Kyouma is pretty good at it, so you must be, too." O.F. commented.

Before Okabe could say anything in his defense, Kurisu spoke up for him. She laughed. "If you think that, then you've never seen him play. He might know what each piece is for, but he doesn't know how to use them! No matter how many times he loses, he keeps challenging Faris to rematches. I'm not sure why he even bothers at this point, since he's never won any match, he played against her."

"Hey! I resent that! It's not that I don't know HOW to use them, it's just that I never get a chance to use most of them, before Faris beats me. She's impossible to defeat!" Okabe protested, trying to defend himself.

O.F. giggled. "I see. That makes sense, I guess. Kyouma would probably not be much better than you are, if I hadn't trained him personally. Thanks to that, he's almost on my level. I taught him everything, he knows." She stated, with pride. "However…we have more important things to talk about, than this." She cleared her throat.

"As I was saying before, it was then, that I knew for sure that something was up. For some time after that, nothing else happened, but then…a few days later, it happened again. I was sitting with Kyouma on the couch, when suddenly, her presence returned. It was a little stronger than before, probably, because she had figured out what she could do. I resisted, and it worked for a while, but in the end, she took over. For a short time after that, a few minutes I think, I couldn't do anything to stop her. I was surprised, to see that all she did, was walk around the house and examine things.

I guess, she must have been trying to confirm if it was real or not, since it still felt like a dream to her. I was eventually, able to get my body back and kick her out of it, sending her back into hers. I was beginning to get worried at that point, and you can imagine how scared I was. I feared for my life, knowing that losing it for good, was a strong possibility. I won't say anymore about it, because I'm sure that you can figure out the rest, based on the fact, that I'm here to tell you this story."

O.F. sniffled, on the verge of tears once more. "All I want, is to go home. I miss Kyouma SO much, and if I was trapped here forever, I…I don't know what I would do." Most of her story matched with what was in the journal, so it was probably accurate. There was no reason for her to lie, so they didn't doubt it.

Kuroki couldn't bear to see his daughter in so much pain, and he rushed to her side, embracing her tightly. "Oh, my little girl, I'm so sorry! I never wanted you to have to go through something like this!"

O.F. blinked, in surprise. He wasn't normally the type to show this much affection, but in this instance, she couldn't say that she minded it. It was exactly, what she needed. A smile slowly formed on her face, as she returned the hug.

Okabe and Kurisu smiled, at the heart-warming scene. However, they couldn't afford to get distracted, because there was still work to be done. Kurisu turned to Okabe, lips forming a straight line, as she reclaimed the serious mood from earlier.

"I know that we're definitely going to help her out, but the question is, how? I hope that you haven't just been standing there, all this time. I have no idea where to start, when it comes to dimensional problem-solving, so I'm counting on you, to decide what we should do."

Kurisu had to admit that it was frustrating, to have to rely on someone else, to get things done, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Although she was smart, and knew about a lot of different things, especially when it came to science, this area was just barely, out of the range of her expertise. That wasn't to say that she couldn't help, but she wasn't as knowledgeable about the subject as he was, so she wasn't very confident, in her ability to come up with anything substantial.

Okabe turned to her, with a reassuring smile. "Did you really think, that I would be standing here, idly twiddling my thumbs? Rest assured, Kurisu, I have a plan." He glanced over at O.F. "I shall require your assistance in this matter, if you don't mind."

O.F. was instantly, standing at attention. "Of course, whatever you need. I'll do anything to get back home, and I do mean ANYTHING."

He hadn't been expecting, her to reply with so much intensity, not that it was a bad thing. "No need to get all excited, it's not as big of a deal, as you might think. I simply, need to know one thing. Where is the rift?" It wasn't a hard question, but it was one that he was hoping, to get an answer to.

"The rift?" O.F. questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes, the rift. As in, the gap between dimensions. There has to be one somewhere, nearby. You two couldn't have become connected so strongly, without there being one. Do you have any idea, where it could be? It's important that we find it, because we can't fix the problem, without locating the rift first."

She thought hard about it, and was about to tell him that she didn't, but suddenly, she remembered something. "I don't think…hold on, I've got it! Don't quote me on this, because I was out of it, when I first arrived here, but last night, I saw some sort of flashing light. I'm not sure where it came from exactly, but it looked like it was coming, from behind the bed."

"Hmmm…that sounds like it's what we're looking for. Don't you think so, Okabe?" Kurisu turned to look at him, and to her surprise, he was already gone! "Huh?" She looked around for a moment, finding him to be nowhere in sight. "Hey! What happened to promising me, that you wouldn't do everything on your own? I'm your Assistant, for a reason, you know! I can't help you, if you keep doing things like this. Wait for me!" Kurisu ranted, taking off at a run, already knowing where he had gone.

Although her tone may have suggested it, she wasn't really mad, if anything, she was frustrated that he had left on his own. They had talked about it before, and she was pretty sure that he had moved on from it, but here he was, slipping back into his old habits. This was the kind of thing that the old version of him would have done, before he trusted her enough, to stop keeping her in the dark.

When she entered Faris' room, he had his back to her, and he was examining the bed. "I thought so." He nodded to himself, turning to face her.

"Hey, Okabe. Care to tell me, what that was about, back there? You kinda left me behind." Kurisu stated, calmly.

There was a dangerous undertone there, and Okabe didn't fail to pick up on it. He had to answer this carefully, if he valued his life. "You see, er, Sweetie, you have to understand…I didn't do it on purpose. I'm sorry?" Okabe hadn't meant for that to come out as a question, but it was out, and he could tell instantly, that Kurisu didn't like his answer.

"Are you asking me, or telling me? Look, Okabe, you made me a promise, that you wouldn't do this anymore, and yet you slip back into your old habits, the first chance that you get. You can't seriously expect me, to be happy about this, can you?" Kurisu was making an effort to remain calm, but he wasn't making it easy. The more she talked about it, the angrier she got.

Okabe began to get nervous, sweating bullets. He had known her long enough to notice the signs, and she was like a volcano about to blow. If he didn't say something soon, this was going to be ugly. He bowed, hanging his head. "I'm sorry, Kurisu. You're absolutely right. I made a promise, that I would stay by your side, and that we would do things together, instead of trying to take care of everything on my own. I shouldn't have broken it, but in my haste to figure this mess out, it was all too easy, to fall back into my old way of thinking. My intention wasn't to hurt you, and I really AM sorry."

Once he started talking, the words he needed to say, came pouring out from his heart. It wasn't as hard to speak his mind, as he thought. At least, not as difficult as it used to be.

Kurisu wanted to stay mad at him a little longer, she really did, but as much as she may have wanted to, she couldn't. He had meant those words, she could tell that he did, and he didn't deserve it, for such a minor mistake. Okabe didn't move from his position, waiting for her to deliver judgement. She frowned, all of the anger draining out of her, when she saw how scared he was.

He was actually scared of her, wasn't he? That realization alone, helped her calm down, because she didn't want him to feel that way. She had never known that she could be so scary, when she was angry. Perhaps, she should work harder to keep her anger in check, from now on. It wasn't good for her health, or good for the baby, that she now carried inside her.

To his surprise, after a moment of silence, she laid a hand on his head, gently running her fingers through his hair. It was something that she did sometimes, when they were sitting together, or cuddling in the bed. Although she had never told him, this was something that she loved doing, and she was secretly glad, that he kept his hair long enough, for her to be able to keep doing it. He had never voiced his opinion on the matter either, but he loved it too, and that was the reason that he kept his hair so long, in the first place.

"Were you THAT, afraid of me? I wasn't going to hurt you, Okabe. I would never do that!" Kurisu laughed, the sound doing wonders, for his lingering fear.

"To be honest, you're scary, when you're angry. I'm never sure what you will do, and I try to avoid making you that way, if I can help it." He shook his head. "It's not important. Anyway, I found the rift when you came in." Okabe brushed it off, heading back over to the bed.

Kurisu shook her head, grabbing his arm before he could get away. "It IS important, Okabe. I can't stand the thought, of you being afraid of me. I've never seen you look, like you did just now, and I hate the fact, that it was because of me. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over something so little, and I'll do my best to not get mad so easily, in the future. I'm sorry, Okabe. Please, forgive me." It was her turn to hang her head, her long crimson locks, hiding her face from view.

Okabe turned around, and removed her hand from his arm, wrapping his arms around her, in a tight hug. She returned it, accepting the embrace, and tightening it with her own arms. "It's all right, Kurisu. I love you, and I have no reason to hold anything against you. If there was anything for me to forgive you for, I've already forgiven you for it."

"It makes me feel better to hear you say that, and I feel the same way. I love you, and I've already forgiven you, as well." Kurisu's tone changed, to become more shy and bashful, with her next set of words. "Okabe, can you look at me for a sec?"

He raised his head from her shoulder, and looked into her eyes. "What is…" Okabe was interrupted, as her soft lips, met with his.

Their lips stayed locked together for several seconds, her kissing him, and him kissing back. They didn't want it to end, but they needed air, and there were other things they had to be doing. They broke apart, smiling at each other, with their foreheads pressed together.

Someone cleared their throat, bringing them out of the trance they had been in. Kuroki and O.F. had caught up to them some time ago, and were standing at the door. They blushed heavily, and looked away from each other, awkwardly.

"Are you two, quite finished? We have a job to do!" He reminded them, frustrated at their tendency to get distracted.

"Yes, well…we found the rift." Okabe told the new arrivals, moving to show them where it was.

O.F. walked over to Kurisu, patting her on the back. "You two, sure know how to put on a show! I got all hot and bothered, just from watching you! That reminds me of the good times, Kyouma and I always used to have. Although, it was a little more intense, than what you were doing. Who knows what would have happened, if we had come along a few minutes later than we did…" She whispered in her ear, suggestively.

Kurisu's face flushed an even darker shade of red, matching the color of her hair. She knew exactly, what she was implying. "I-I don't know, what you're talking about! We wouldn't do something like that, in a place where we could be walked in on at any moment! That sounds more like something, a pervert like you would do."

O.F. grinned, widely. "Are you sure, that it's not you who's a pervert? How else would you have known, what I was implying? At least, I'm open about it. Isn't it more perverted, to hide your true nature?" She laughed, as she walked away. It was fun, to tease someone that made it so easy.

Kurisu could see when she was beaten, unable to say anything in her defense. Her words made a disturbing amount of sense, so she stayed silent, practicing her impression of a tomato. If personality traits carried over like they thought, then…was Faris also, capable of this sort of behavior? If she was, then Faris was very good at hiding it. As much as they had been around her, she had never once shown any signs, that this was the case. In the end, it didn't matter if she was, because what she did on her own time, wasn't anyone else's business.

Kurisu, O.F., and Kuroki followed Okabe over to the side of the bed, where he had found the rift. "It's right behind the bed, on the wall right here. We can't get to it with this in the way, so can you help me move it?" He asked, as Kuroki nodded. With the butler's assistance, they were able to slide the bed, out of the way.

It was only a short distance, but it was enough to completely uncover the spot, he was talking about. On the wall, a small jagged line stretched across its surface. It was glowing faintly, in a color not much different than Faris' hair, pink in hue. It gently pulsed, in a manner similar to that of a nightlight, and once they got closer to it, a soft humming could be heard.

"My word! That's…It's all true. I heard what you were saying, but I never fully believed it, until now. So, that means that the nonsense you were spouting, about other worlds and switching bodies, is real!" The weight of this shocking revelation was too much for him to handle, and he swayed a bit, temporarily losing his balance. "I think, I need to sit down, for a while." Kuroki sighed, plopping down on the bed.

"That would probably, be best." Okabe agreed, knowing that if things unfolded the way they normally did, this was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Wow! I knew that this had to be here somewhere, but I never imagined how amazing it would be, to see it in person. It's strange, though, for some reason, I imagined that it would be bigger. I don't see how this thing is big enough, for us to travel through it, but it doesn't matter, I guess. I'm sure, that I wouldn't know anything about it." O.F. said, marveling at the mysteriousness of the rip in space-time. She began to walk closer to it, in awe.

"I'm not entirely certain how it works either, considering this is the first time, I've ever seen a rift like this." Okabe admitted. "Which is why, I'd advise against getting too close, and touching it, until we know more about it." His warning seemed to have the intended effect, causing O.F. to stop in her tracks.

"Okabe, I hope you have a plan, after dragging us all here. If you don't, then you running off, and the discussion we had after it, was pointless." After thinking about it for a minute, Kurisu rephrased her statement. "Well, I wouldn't say it was pointless, because there WERE some important things that needed to be said between us. Even so, I hope that you have SOMETHING, at least."

"As I said previously, I have a plan, Kurisu." He looked over, to where O.F. was standing. "If we want to get you back to your world, and Faris back to ours, then we need some way, to force you to switch bodies again. Unfortunately, since you are both linked, it's likely, that you'll have to convince her to come back, of her own free will." Okabe theorized.

"That sounds great, but how would we even do something like that? I mean, it's not like I can just think about going there, and be transported instantly!" O.F. was understandably skeptical, since she had no idea how this sort of thing worked. What she didn't know, was that Okabe and Kurisu specialized, in making the impossible become possible, but it wouldn't be long before she found out.

Kurisu put a hand to her chin, in deep thought. Originally, it was just a habit that she picked up, for when she was thinking hard about something, but she was pretty sure, that it also increased her focus. Although she had allowed Okabe to handle all the problem solving so far, it was time for her to do her part. Surely, her genius brain could come up with something that would help tip the scales, further in their favor.

"I don't know…I wouldn't give up hope, just yet. Okabe already knows this, but I've done a lot of research on the subject of the human brain, and how memories are stored. I realize, that it might not seem like that subject has much to do with this one, but I'm about to get there. There are several different types of memories, and many ways they are stored. Some of them are related to certain objects, or specific places. Since this rift was opened by Faris' wish, and you're both connected, I feel like it also exists, as the reason you're connected, in the first place.

You couldn't switch bodies, if this rift wasn't here, and at the same time, this rift wouldn't be here, without the connection between you two, that it created. You may not be able to go back the way you normally would, but if you go through the rift by touching it, I think that you'll end up, exactly where you want to be. I'm confident, in my hypothesis that it's connected to both of your minds, so if you're on either side of it, you can travel directly into the other's mind. That's how you can return to your body, and fight to reclaim it." Kurisu finished, out of breath from her long-winded explanation.

Everyone's mouths were open in awe, amazed by how much greater her intelligence was, than theirs. Okabe was already aware of her high-level intellect, but he was still impressed every time she opened her mouth, introducing him to a new perspective that he never would have thought of, or been able to see, through her words. "That was surprisingly, detailed for a theory." He commented, impressed with her thinking capabilities.

Kurisu blushed, embarrassed from all of the attention she was getting. "Actually, I didn't come up with it, on the spot. I've been thinking about it, ever since you left me behind, earlier. It's only now, that I was able to put it all together, in my head. It's nothing special."

"Even so, your genius knows no bounds. As much as you may try to discount it and dismiss your talents, as 'nothing special', there's more to it than that. Not just anyone can think, the way you do, and do what you've done. Don't sell yourself short. You're not allowed to do that on MY watch, are you listening?" Okabe grinned, encouragingly.

She could see that he wasn't going to back down until she accepted it, so there was no other choice to be made. "Yes, I'm listening, Okabe. I understand. I guess, I can try harder to believe in myself, from now on." Kurisu smiled brightly, feeling better from his encouragement.

O.F. who had been silent up until now, processing the new information she had learned about, finally collected her thoughts. "So, you're saying that if I touch the rift, I'll be able to get back to my body, but to keep it, I'll have to convince Faris to leave, right?"

"Yep, that's exactly what you have to do. I wish we could help you more, but you'll have to go it alone. Even if we wanted to, the rift won't accept us, since it's built from your connection." Kurisu told her, matter-of-factly.

"I see. Well, thank you all, for your assistance. I really, appreciate it! I guess, I'll be going now." O.F. smiled sadly, and with a wave, turned around, and began heading for the rift.

Kurisu noticed the look on her face, before she turned away, and it made it even harder, knowing that there was nothing they could do to help her. She should have been happy, to go back where she belonged, but although her face was smiling, her eyes told a different story. They were full of fear of the unknown, not knowing what she would find when she arrived, if she would get to keep her body, or be trapped forever.

"I know, that it's a long shot, but there has to be SOMETHING we can do! Come on, Okabe, we can't let it end like this. You probably didn't see it, but she's scared, and she shouldn't have to face something like this alone. Besides, if Faris wanted this so badly, that her wish crossed between dimensions, I doubt that her other self is going to be enough, to convince her to give it up. She needs all the help she can get, don't you think?"

Okabe had to admit that Kurisu had a point, and once he took everything into account, he couldn't leave her alone, either. "Well, I know that she got that mark on her face when she crossed worldlines, but I'm not sure, if it's connected to the marks that WE have. I'm also not sure why it's a cat, but perhaps, it's because the mark takes on a shape that suits the one who bears it.

If that's true, then mine is an hourglass because of my experiences with time travel, while yours is the same, because you gained it, from my alternate future self. If you think about it like that, then the fact that we all have the same power, should be enough to allow us to travel through the rift alongside O.F."

Kurisu was amazed by his intellect as well, and his ability to see things in a different way, than she did. She felt the same way about him as he did about her, and no matter how many times she saw it, his skill of deduction, always impressed her. "Let's go, then! Faris needs our help!"

Okabe shook his head. "I think, it would be better for you to stay here, Kurisu. My body will still be here, so our connection shouldn't be affected. I know that you want to go, but Faris isn't exactly, your biggest fan. I'm not sure, if you will be able to help us with this one."

Kurisu huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "How dare you suggest, that I won't be able to help you! I'm aware how she feels about me, more than ever, after reading what she wrote about me in her journal. That's exactly why, I need to go! I have to prove to her, that I'm not as bad, as she thinks I am!"

She wrapped both of her arms around Okabe's right arm, grasping it firmly. "I'm going, and that's final! What I told Maho in America, is the truth. I told her that wherever I go, you go, and this time, I'm telling you that the opposite also applies. Wherever you go, I go too."

Okabe sighed, admitting defeat. "All right. If you're that determined to go, then I suppose, I can't stop you. We make a pretty good team, you know." He grinned at her.

"The best! When we're together, nothing can stop us!" Kurisu agreed, happily.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Okabe yelled, to O.F.

She stopped right next to the rift, surprised that they had called for her. Okabe and Kurisu walked up to her, smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys, doing? I thought you said, that you couldn't come with me?" O.F. didn't understand, why they felt the need to see her off like this.

"After we thought about it, I realized that there WAS a way, for us to come along." Okabe explained.

"Really? How?" O.F. replied, curiously.

Okabe slid the sleeve of his shirt up, exposing the orange hourglass mark on his arm. Kurisu unbuttoned her shirt enough to open it, and expose the green mark above her left breast. O.F. couldn't believe her eyes.

"You both, have marks, too? They're different than mine, but this is amazing! That means, that you can follow me into the rift, right?" O.F. was feeling much better now, once she heard this news.

Okabe fixed his sleeve, and Kurisu buttoned her shirt back the way it was. "Yes, that was our intention. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's do it! I'm confident that with all of us together, we can convince her to come back, and fix this mess!" O.F. cheered, happily.

"Kuroki, our bodies will be left behind, so will you watch over them for us?" Kurisu asked.

"Of course, I will. To the best of my ability, I will watch over you. I swear it. I hope that the next time we meet, Faris will be here, as well." The old butler promised.

"Now then, shall we get going, ladies?" Okabe questioned.

"Yes, let's go!" O.F. responded.

"You KNOW I'm ready, Okabe." Kurisu answered, letting go of his arm, to grab his hand and hold it in hers.

With these confident declarations of readiness, it was time. O.F. touched the rift, her body falling to the floor, as the cat mark on her cheek reacted. It lit up, glowing brighter than it ever had before, as a pink wisp of light floated out of it, swirling through the air, and into the rift. The rift flashed, in response. Okabe and Kurisu touched it at the same time, and their marks reacted the same way. Their bodies fell to the floor, still holding hands, as their marks lit up brightly, and wisps of light swirled out of them and into the rift, causing it to flash in response.

Kuroki watched on in wonder, unable to believe it, even though he was seeing it with his own eyes. It was the most amazing light show that he had ever witnessed, but he wasn't able to fully enjoy it. He was worried that something would go wrong, that they would never make it back. He was trying his best to remain calm, but that was much easier said, than it was done.

As much as he tried to convince himself that everything would turn out fine, there was a voice in the back of his head, that told him otherwise. It only increased in volume, as time continued to pass, becoming louder and louder. It told him, that everything would NOT be fine, and that nothing would ever be the same again.


	51. A Hurt That Can't Be Mended

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 51-A Hurt That Can't Be Mended**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

"Faris! I know, you don't want to do this. Please, think about what you're doing! If you take some time to think this through, then you'll see what I mean! Kurisu is your friend, and the thought of doing something like this, to someone considered as such, is not the kind of thing you're capable of." Okabe found himself, begging for Kurisu's life, once again.

Why did this, always happen? Why did they always, have to go for HER? This was becoming a routine at this point, and it wasn't one that he was particularly fond of.

Okabe, O.F., and Faris were currently in the middle of a standoff. Kurisu wasn't a factor in the equation, because she was the reason that it was happening, in the first place. The pink-haired girl was holding her, at knifepoint. Kurisu was taller than she was, and stronger as well, so this scenario wouldn't have been possible, without some planning on her part.

She had caught Kurisu by surprise, forcing her to the floor, and tying her hands behind her back, while also binding her legs together, so she couldn't escape. Then, she pulled out a medium-sized kitchen knife, and pressed it against her neck as tightly as she could, without drawing blood. That was where they were now, still in the middle of the standoff, while Okabe tried to convince the girl that what she was doing was wrong.

So far, it wasn't going as well, as he had hoped. His attempts to make her see reason, seemed to have no effect on her, making it feel like he was talking to an inanimate object. For every plea he offered her, she countered it with an argument of her own, reflecting it back at him, like a cursed mirror that distorted his words. It was like she only heard what she wanted to hear, not what he was actually saying to her.

Faris gripped the knife so hard, that her knuckles turned white, pushing the tip of it closer to her hostage's skin, a single drop of blood, trailing its way down Kurisu's chest. She did her best not to cry out in pain, settling for a sharp intake of breath, instead. It may have been small, but the miniature laceration stung, with the intensity of the nastiest paper cut.

"She might have been my friend in another worldline, but that doesn't apply to ME. The way I see it, she's more like an enemy, and worst of all, a rival to your love! I've waited SO long for you to notice my feelings, and you never did.

As if that wasn't bad enough, you show up one day, with this woman that none of us have ever seen before, saying that she's been your girlfriend for long enough, that you want to marry her! According to Daru, she's someone famous in the world of science, but that doesn't matter to me." She laughed, a harsh, bitter sound bursting from her lips, that was completely devoid of the merriment that it was meant to convey.

"You know, while all of that hurt a lot, I could have handled it. The final nail in the coffin, was when I found out that she was carrying your child. It should have been MINE! Not hers, MINE! And it would have been, if she had never come along! After that, I knew I couldn't live in that world any longer, I wouldn't be able to bear it. I sought an escape, and now that I've finally found a place where I can be happy, YOU show up, trying to take it away from me!" Faris screamed, getting so worked up, that her face was colored by rage.

She had been holding that in this whole time, hadn't she? Okabe discovered that he was right, all along. He had never told her how he felt, and she had mistakenly, believed that she still had a chance to be with him. It WAS all his fault, despite Kurisu's assurances that the opposite was true.

"Faris, I'm so sorry. I should have told you…" He began, making another attempt to make things right. It was only too late, that he realized the mistake that he had made. If Kurisu could move, she would have slapped her face, in utter disappointment.

She wasn't having any of it, and he was quickly interrupted. "You KNEW? I waited for so long, throwing out all these hints, in the hopes that you would notice me, and it turns out that you've been ignoring my feelings for you, this whole time! I can't believe that you, of all people, my beloved, would do something so cruel! Darling, how could you?" Faris wailed, in despair.

Yep, that was a big mistake. He had only made things worse.

Kurisu would never admit it, but she was slightly possessive of Okabe, and didn't like it, when other girls paid him attention. Especially, when they used the nickname that she had personally picked out for him. How dare, she call him 'Darling'! No one except for her, was allowed to call him that!

"Okay, I realize that I was in the wrong, but…" Okabe tried yet again, but she was determined, not to let him get a word in edgewise. She didn't want to give him a chance, to start spewing excuses.

"Okabe…" Faris said, in a sickeningly sweet tone. "I might let your cute little fiancée live, if you leave this place, and never come back. I don't ever want to see your face again, okay? If you don't leave now, and take her with you, then I'll kill her! That's a promise, from me to you."

Okabe couldn't believe that she would be willing, to go this far. Especially, not when… "Faris, please tell me that you're joking! You wouldn't seriously, kill Kurisu in cold blood! Especially not, when she has another life growing inside of her…that little baby hasn't done anything wrong.

You can't seriously expect me, to believe that you'd be willing to kill not one, but two people out of anger and revenge. That's two murders, two layers of blood on your hands. Innocent blood, I might add." He got down on his knees, determined to prove to her just how serious he was, about this. "Please, Faris. Don't kill them, I'm begging you!" Okabe had tears in his eyes, and Kurisu did too, at this point.

Somewhere deep in the darkest parts of her heart, it made her feel good to see the pain on both of their faces, knowing that she was the one who caused it. That was a very small section, though, and the rest of her couldn't help but wonder, how much the words he had spoken had an effect on her. For the first time since the standoff had begun, she hesitated. His words made sense. Killing Kurisu was one thing, but did she really have it in her to go through with it, when an innocent baby was brought into the mix?

Could she even kill Kurisu, if the baby WEREN'T involved? She doubted it, and it was this doubt, that began to change her whole perspective, shifting her mind onto a new line of thought. Little by little, her opinion on the matter, was changing.

Okabe could see the change on her face, and with this acknowledgement, came a surge of hope, because it proved what he had been suspecting, ever since the exchange began. She hadn't gone TOO far, off the deep end. She was close enough to swim her way back, if she came to her senses. And from the looks of it, she was already on her way.

" _How did it turn out like this?"_ Okabe wondered, taking a moment, to recall the events that had lead up to this moment in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okabe…" He began to stir, but it wasn't enough. "Okabe!" He regained consciousness, to the feeling of someone shaking him. He opened his eyes, only half-awake. "Thank goodness! I was worried about you for a minute, there. I thought that something went wrong when we crossed over, or something. You ARE all right, aren't you?" Kurisu hadn't been awake for very long either, and the first thing she noticed, was him lying beside her. He sat up quickly, wondering what was going on.

He scanned their surroundings, finding that they seemed to be in a bedroom not unlike, the one they were staying in at Faris' house. In fact, the more he looked, the more he realized that it was an exact replica. "Yes, of course, I am. Though I'm flattered by your concern, there is no need to fret."

Okabe pulled her close, gently kissing her forehead. He inhaled the scent of strawberries emanating from her silky crimson hair, content to just sit there and take it all in, for a moment. Kurisu was wearing her white nightgown, and he was clad in only his boxers. He had seen it earlier, but when she was pressed up against him, it was even more noticeable.

"I'm glad, to hear it." Okabe stroked her hair, and she closed her eyes in bliss, as he held her close to his chest. After a few minutes had passed, neither one was sure how many, Kurisu spoke up.

"As nice as this is, don't you think we should be getting back to more important things, like figuring out what's going on?"

"And what if I say, that spending time with you, is more important to me?" Okabe grinned, deciding to tease her a bit. He leaned down, kissing the side of her neck, softly.

She involuntarily shivered, a chill resonating throughout her body from the contact. It was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant. Her face heated up, out of embarrassment from his actions. "O-Okabe, I-I'm not trying to say that our time together isn't important, but we need to focus on Faris right now…"

"I'm well aware of that, but would it really be so bad, if we stayed like this a little longer?" Okabe continued grinning, as he lifted the hem of her nightgown, and caressed her sides. He knew exactly, where every one of her weak spots were, and he put that knowledge to good use.

"T-That's not fair, O-Okabe! Y-You know, I'm ticklish!" Kurisu giggled, creating that wondrous and beautiful sound that his ears were only treated to, every once in a while.

"You're right. I suppose, it isn't fair…" Okabe agreed, allowing Kurisu to regain her breath.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing O.F. standing in the doorway. When she saw the scene unfolding in the bed before her, with Kurisu clearly out of breath, and the clothes they were in, her eyes widened. She blinked in surprise. "Wow. If I had known that you two were in the middle of something, then I would have stopped by later than this." She shook her head. "No, it's a good thing that I came now. I have to warn you, about something."

Okabe and Kurisu didn't react to the embarrassment that they were feeling, aware that there was no time for it. "What is it?" Okabe asked, knowing that it couldn't be anything good, if O.F. was in such a hurry to tell them about it.

"It has to do with this place, and the true nature of it. I'm still connected to Faris, and I know what this place is, as well as what her plans are. It's a replica of her house, an illusion created for the sole purpose of keeping you distracted, long enough for her to escape to a distant corner of her mind, and destroy this place, so you can never reach her. Like I said, it's a good thing that I came here when I did, because it looks like you would have fallen for it, without me here. You looked PRETTY distracted, to me."

"How long do we have, until it collapses?" Kurisu questioned, wanting all the information so that they could be prepared.

"I'm not sure, but I was in Faris' room just now, when it started fading around me. I made it out, right before it vanished from existence. If you saw it for the first time, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference, since the place where the door used to be is a blank wall, at the moment. I'd advise you to quit messing around, and hurry to the exit. I have to find her, and make her stop this." With her message delivered, O.F. ran out of the room, leaving Okabe and Kurisu to get ready.

Searching around the room led to them finding the clothes they normally wore, in the closet. They got dressed as quickly as possible, knowing that time was of the essence. "We need to find Faris and O.F. before either one, does something they'll regret." Okabe told Kurisu.

She nodded, in agreement. "I know that, but she could be anywhere by now. This is her mind, so it stands to reason that she's in full control of what happens in it. With access to that kind of power, who knows what she's capable of."

"Even so, we can't afford to let that stop us. The plan is for us to try, and convince her to see reason, but if it doesn't work, I'll take her by force. She's coming back with us, whether she wants to, or not. If not for our sake and her own, for Kuroki's, because we made him a promise, that we'd bring her back to him. There's no room, for failure here." Okabe stated, seriously.

Kurisu didn't like the idea of forcing her to do something against her will, but if it came down to it, she would also do whatever it took, to accomplish what they set out to do. This was a big deal, and she had to make sure that he knew that. It would change his friendship with Faris forever, and he might even lose her, for good.

"Okabe, if she really doesn't want to go, are you willing to take responsibility? If you go through with this, and force her to go back with us, you'll forever be known as the one who crushed her dreams, not once, but twice. Your relationship with her will change, and it's likely, that she will hate you for it. Are you sure that this is a good idea?

"Kurisu, she doesn't belong here, any more than we do. She might not see it that way, but this is what's best for her. I'm certain, of it." Okabe was too stubborn to give in, when he thought that what he was doing, was the right thing.

"Even if, she hates you?" Kurisu asked, trying one more time, to change his mind. She honestly, didn't see anything wrong with letting the girl stay, if she wanted it so badly.

"Especially, if she hates me. That would be natural, in this situation. In fact, I'd be worried, if she didn't, after what I'm about to do to her." He patted Kurisu on the head, lightly. "Don't worry, though, this is MY cross to bear. It has nothing to do with you."

A faint blush blossomed on Kurisu's cheeks, at his childlike treatment of her. She sighed, exasperatedly. Why was he, always like this? Why did he always have to be the hero, standing all alone? "I'm not a child, you know, so don't treat me like one." She mumbled, before fixing her gaze on him, a defiant look in her eyes. It was one that he knew well, since she always looked that way, when she had no intention of backing down from an argument, that they were having.

She rubbed his back gently, wrapping an arm around his side. Kurisu maintained eye contact with him, continuing her speech. "I shouldn't have to tell you this, but we share a special connection, deeper than any other couples'. We're about to get married, and even without that, we have our soul connection. What I'm trying to say, is that, like I keep telling you, you're not alone anymore, and you never will be again. I'll keep telling you that, as many times as I have to, until I can get it through your thick skull!"

She smiled, lovingly at him, her eyes full of hope. "Our fates are intertwined now, Okabe! The decisions we make, don't only affect you or me, but both of us, together. You don't have to bear the weight of your actions alone, not when I'm here to lighten the load. So, if you choose to take Faris back with us, no matter what, I'll take responsibility, as well." She shifted her position, moving to wrap both arms around his sides, and burying her face into the center of his back.

"Kurisu…I've never thought about it that way before…I didn't realize, that you felt that way." Okabe was at a loss for words, from her passionate statement. His lips soon curved upward, in a wide grin, belying his true feelings on the matter. "Yes, of course. We'll take responsibility for whatever happens, together! Thank you, Kurisu. For helping me to see the light." He spun around, breaking her hold on him, and capturing her in his arms. "Well, Darling, if you're sure you want to help, then I have no objections."

"You should already know my answer, by now. You'd be hopeless, without me, wouldn't you?" Kurisu grinned, teasingly. She shook her head, causing her long crimson locks, to sway from side to side with the movement. What was she going to do, with him? The answer was obvious: love him, of course.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't be able to get ANYTHING done, without you there, so I would greatly appreciate your assistance, my dear, Assistant." Okabe said, dramatically, playing along.

Kurisu decided to spell it out for him, to make sure that he understood her feelings, even though she was pretty sure that he did. "I'm with you all the way, Okabe. Let's get going. This place is about to collapse, and we don't want to be inside it, when that happens. It might not kill us, but it could send us back, so that's not something we want to take a chance on."

"Good point. Let's get moving. Anything could happen from here on out, so we need to stick together, and be careful not to get separated." Okabe said. In response to that, Kurisu reached out and grabbed his hand, with hers.

They exited the room, hand in hand, emerging into the hallway. O.F. was nowhere, to be found. They didn't waste any time in searching the house, because it was obvious from what O.F. had told them, that Faris wasn't there. It didn't take long for them to get to the entrance, opening the front door and stepping outside. Once they did, to their surprise, it was a completely blank space.

The area was white in color, with no defining features, other than O.F. and Faris, who were standing a short distance away. The two twins were in the middle of an argument, and it wasn't hard to figure out, what they were discussing.

"What you've done, is unforgivable! I want my life back!" O.F. yelled. They had been arguing for a while, and she was past the point of reason.

"That's too bad, because I'm not giving it back! Everything that would have been worth living for in MY world is gone, so why would I want to return there?" Faris countered.

"That's not true, there are other things that make life worthwhile. You don't have to act this way, just because you can't have the man that you wanted." O.F. continued, trying to make her understand.

"That's easy, for you to say. YOU have the man, that you want!" Faris wasn't going to back down, and she had had enough.

"That may be true, but…" O.F. had run out of things to say, and she trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

"That's what I thought. I'm sick of this! Why don't you, just leave me alone!" Faris screamed, in her face. With a snap of her fingers, O.F. vanished, in a flash of light. Okabe and Kurisu gasped, in horror. It looked like from their point of view, that she had killed her!

Okabe and Kurisu ran up to Faris, looks of rage on their faces. "Faris, I don't care, if you've had a hard time accepting, that I don't love you. What you've just done, is not something to be taken lightly. Stop acting like a spoiled child, that didn't get the toy that they really wanted, and grow up!"

Faris reeled back, as if she had been slapped, looking more than a little hurt by his statement. Kurisu knew that it might not be a good idea to make her angry, after seeing what had happened to O.F., but she couldn't let her get away with it without saying something, either.

"He's right, you know. I've never had any problem with you, although you seem to have plenty with me, but this is ridiculous! Killing your other self, so that you can take her place is a little harsh, don't you think?"

Faris recovered quickly, and she laughed emotionlessly. "Relax, relax. Despite what it might have looked like, I didn't kill her. I only kicked her out of my mind, and back into my old body, in your world. Besides, I don't want to hear anything from you! You have no right to criticize me, after everything you've done to me! I wouldn't even BE like this, if it wasn't for you!"

"That's it, right there. That's why I didn't look forward, to coming here. I'm not holding anything against you, but you seriously, need to chill. If my love for Okabe, is something that you take offense to, then I can live with that. It won't make me start loving him any less, and I would never give up what we have, just to satisfy you. My advice to you, is to move on, and find yourself another man.

As they say, there are plenty of fish in the sea, and you need to cast your line, and catch another." Kurisu had come here, to prove to her that she wasn't a bad person, but it didn't look like she was going to be able to. Faris was in no mood to listen, to what she had to say.

Apparently, Faris didn't like being told off, even though what Kurisu was saying, was the absolute truth. "I told you guys before, and I'll say it again. I'm not coming back with you, and if you can't accept that, then I'll MAKE you leave!"

"Faris, don't be like that. You know that what we're telling you, is the truth. Just because I don't love you, in the way you want me to, doesn't mean that I don't want you around. At the risk of sounding sappy, you're one of my closest friends, and I would miss you, if you never came back. Please, try to understand where we're coming from." Okabe was trying his best, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

"I'd rather show you where I'M, coming from!" Faris rejected, as a large gust of wind kicked up around her. One swipe of her hand was all it took, to send a wave of wind surging towards Okabe and Kurisu, knocking them off of their feet. Once they were airborne, they were flung back into the house, as it vanished out of existence, taking them with it.

Faris breathed a sigh of relief, glad that all of the nuisances were out of her hair. "Man, what do I have to do, to get some piece and quiet around here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Okabe and Kurisu next awoke, their minds were filled with confusion. Examining their surroundings, led them to believe that they were still in Faris' house, which didn't make any sense, unless they had been sent back where they came from, like she claimed to have done to O.F. There were some key differences between this place and that one, however.

The room they were in, was clearly supposed to be the living room, but it was arranged in a different manner than they remembered. The fireplace was on the wrong side of the room, and the room wasn't connected to the entrance. There was also a couch nearby, with a coffee table in front of it, which was more accurate to the version in their mind. They were still trying to figure out what was going on, when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Good, you're both awake. I've been waiting." O.F. stepped into view, from the other side of the room.

Okabe and Kurisu stood to their feet, the confusion they felt lessening, at her appearance. "If you're here, then that means, that we made it back. Except…" He glanced around the room again, referring to all the inconsistencies.

"You noticed it, huh? I'm not surprised." O.F. commented.

"What's going on here?" Kurisu asked, sensing that there was more to this than she was telling them. "What do you know, that we don't?"

"For starters, this is my house, in the other worldline. That's why there are some differences, but it's still similar. I might as well, answer all your questions before you ask them, I guess. When Faris kicked me out, I ended up back in your worldline, where I discovered that when I tried to enter the rift again, I fell straight through it, and into this room. Apparently, it had grown larger from our previous use of it, and I was able to step through. I realized that Faris had somehow, put up a wall so that we couldn't enter her mind, and the rift now leads directly to my living room.

With that knowledge, I also came to the conclusion, that whenever Faris kicks someone out of her mind, they are sent back to their body, wherever it might be. I had a hunch that you might need them, so I had Kuroki help me move your bodies through the rift, and that brings us to the present. I see my hunch was correct, she kicked you out as well, just like I thought she would." O.F. finished explaining.

Okabe had already suspected that something was going on, and so did Kurisu, so this news didn't come as much of a surprise. Their lives weren't exactly normal in the first place, and that was before, you threw in all of the time travel and dimensional shenanigans. They had both reached the point where this kind of stuff, was almost an everyday occurrence. This was their definition of 'normal'. If something weird WASN'T going on, then it was considered weird, instead of the other way around.

Kurisu appeared calm on the inside, but she was worried, and she couldn't help but voice her concerns to Okabe. That's what he was there for, to assure her that everything was all right, and just make her life better, in general. It was in his job description, as her other half. _"Okabe, last time we did something like this, I ended up suddenly, 3 months pregnant! I'm worried, that this will also affect the baby. What do you think? I'm sorry for always being paranoid about things, but you know how easy it is to worry about stuff, when you know what's really out there, and all the ways that something could go wrong."_

" _It's fine, Kurisu, I understand completely. The fact, that you worry so much only goes to show how much you care. I'd be worried if you WEREN'T worried, if that makes any sense. In this case, though, I don't think anything will happen. Last time, the combination of your usage of the time energy within you, and the amount of time we spent in the place the black hole took us to, are what made your body change so significantly. We won't be in this worldline for very long, and you didn't use any energy to make it here, so I'm almost certain that you won't be adversely affected, by this little trip."_

O.F. couldn't hear any of what they said, since that whole conversation was taking place mentally, so it seemed strange to her when they didn't immediately respond, for several minutes after she told them what was going on. "Uh…are you guys okay?"

Okabe and Kurisu, having finished with their talk, snapped out of it, and responded. "We appreciate, what you've done for us." Kurisu told her, gratefully.

"Yes, we do. So, where is the rift on this side? You said that it had gotten bigger, didn't you? I would like to examine it." Okabe said, curious to see how much it had changed.

O.F. nodded. "Sure, no problem! It's right over here." She walked over to the wall next to the couch, and Okabe followed her. Kurisu stayed behind for a moment, noticing that her shoe was untied, and bending down the best she could to fix it. It was a little harder than it used to be with her larger belly, but she was able to manage it.

Okabe saw the same pink line stretching across the surface of the wall, but it was now much wider, the size of the crack allowing a full-sized person to step through, if they crouched and ducked under the top part of it.

"Hmmm, that's interesting." Unfortunately, Okabe missed what was coming, because his back was to Kurisu. While O.F. and Okabe were distracted, they missed something important.

When Kurisu finished tying her shoe, she was about to stand back up, but she was met with a blow to the back of the head, knocking her unconscious, without her even being aware of what happened. It wasn't hard enough to leave more than a small bruise, and there would be no permanent damage, thankfully. When she regained consciousness, Faris had captured her.

" _Okabe, I realize that this is getting old, but I could really use your help! I don't know how she did it, but she got me! I'm sorry for putting you through this again…"_ Okabe heard her mental plea, and turned around to see what had happened.

That was what had led up to the present situation, with a standoff between three different people and the hostage that one of them had taken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was plain to see that Faris seemed to be wearing down, and hopefully starting to regret her actions, or at least considering that what she was doing might be wrong. Okabe was willing to wait for her to figure it out, especially since she still had Kurisu in a dangerous position, but O.F. was DONE waiting. It was time for her to act. She had said that she would make her stop, and that's what she was planning to do. While Faris was distracted by her conflicting feelings, she approached Okabe, and knelt down beside him.

"Hey, Okabe. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say that the rift only existed, because of the connection that I and my other self share?" She whispered, into his ear.

"Yes, that's correct. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm about to do something either really stupid, or really brave. I know, it's not the same as time travel like in the movies, but if you're from another dimension and you touch your counterpart, will it cause a paradox?"

"What? Honestly, I'm not sure. I haven't ever dealt with anything like this before, but since you both have a mark like I do, the rules are different."

"What do you mean? So, if my plan was to somehow merge with Faris and become one with her, in hopes that my influence would change her mind, would that be possible?"

"Well, technically, as long as you are doing it of your own free will, it should work. Why do you need all of this information, anyway? If it's only a theoretical scenario, then why…" Okabe had been providing the information, without thinking about the possibility that this was more than a made up plan, because he was still focused on Kurisu's situation.

O.F. stood up, intending to go through with it now, that she was sure it was possible. "Okabe, please, don't try to stop me. If I do this, then I'm sure I can convince her to see reason, and the rift will close for good. If that's the only way to make her stop, then I'll do it. As much as it pains me to say this, if she wants Kyouma so bad, then she can have him." She looked at Faris, with sympathy.

She understood some of what she must be feeling, because if she didn't have Kyouma, she might act the same way. Her eyes were filled with tears, as she looked down at Okabe. "After all, she's me, and I'm her. We're basically the same person, so if she gets to be with him, then in a way, it will be like I am, too."

Okabe realized that she was actually going to go through with it, far too late to stop her. "Wait! There has to be another…" Before he could finish his sentence, she was already moving, much faster than he expected.

O.F. charged toward Faris and caught her off-guard, tackling her to the ground, or at least, that's how it was supposed to have happened. In reality, the moment that she tried to tackle her, she passed right through her, and disappeared. This distraction was enough for the knife to fall out of her hand, and Okabe was quick to take advantage of the situation. He ran and dove towards the knife, grabbing it and cutting Kurisu free. He took the knife with him, then Kurisu followed, as they put some distance in between themselves, and Faris. He placed it in the pocket of his lab coat, for safekeeping.

Kurisu kissed him on the cheek. "I knew, that you would save me, Darling."

"Of course, my dear, I would NEVER leave you to die." Okabe put an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close. She leaned against his side, relieved that the crisis was over.

Faris was holding her head in her hands, like she was having an argument with herself. Based on recent events, that was probably exactly what was happening. She was already in the process of coming to her senses, but O.F. was helping to convince her even further, although she didn't like what she was saying.

After a moment, she broke down. The tears she had been holding back came pouring out, as she released all of the hurt that she felt inside. "Why? Why can't I ever have, my happy ending? You did!"

"Faris, I worked hard to get mine. We both did!" Okabe responded, as Kurisu nodded, in agreement. "You can't just have a happy ending, handed to you on a silver platter. You'll have yours one day, but this isn't the way to get it."

Suddenly, Faris' head perked up, and she began speaking in a slightly different tone than before. "I'm pretty sure that it worked, you guys. It seems like, I convinced her. However, that also means that the rift will close soon, and you guys can't stay here. I'm sorry, but you know which side I'm staying on. If you don't hurry, then you'll be trapped here! Thank you both, for everything you've done for me. I would have never made it back home, if it wasn't for you." When she was done speaking, her head drooped back down, like nothing had happened.

"She's right, Okabe. I didn't realize what her plan was, but she described it to me, and now I know that I have to stay. I'm sorry, but the rift is already closing, and you need to get there. There's no time left…goodbye." Faris told him through her tears. She should have been happy, and in time she would be, but it hurt more than she thought, to leave the people and world that she had always known behind.

"All right, I'll do what you said, but I hate this. I wish there were some way to…" Kurisu put a finger to his lips, silencing Okabe before he could finish. Although his intention had been to force their friend to come back with them, he could see that what he was planning to do, wasn't the right thing, after all.

"I know how you feel, but there isn't anything we can do. This is her decision, and we have to let her make it, even if we don't agree with what she decides. Let's go, Okabe. I'm not leaving you behind, and I don't want to stay here, so come on." She told him, grabbing onto his arm, and doing her best to drag him to the rift. After a little resistance, he gave in, and they approached the rift.

"After you, my lady." Okabe bowed, motioning with his hands for her to go first.

"Oh my, what a gentleman." Kurisu laughed, as she stepped through, disappearing from view.

Okabe looked around one last time, before stepping through and also disappearing. The rift was steadily growing smaller, but it wasn't close to shutting all the way yet. Faris rose to her feet, and walked over to it, intending to watch it, until it was gone.

"Faris, you know that you can't do this. It isn't right." A voice came from right behind her, nearly making her jump out of her skin. She turned around, to see that it was Kyouma. He had been hiding the whole time, and heard everything that was said.

"What are you talking about? I want to be with you! What's wrong, about that?" Faris didn't understand why he would even suggest, such a thing.

"I love you, no matter what version of Faris you are, but you can't stay here. Your friends need you, and as much as I want you to stay, you and I both know that you don't belong, in this worldline. It's better for everyone involved, if you go back there."

"But, I don't want to leave you all alone! I'm not going to leave you, Kyouma! I love all sides of Okabe, but you were always my favorite. It always felt like you understood me, like we were both the perfect amount of crazy, for each other. Please, don't send me away!" Faris begged, but Kyouma wasn't going to give in.

"I'm sorry, but this is the way it's supposed to be. If I do this, then everything will be as it should be. Goodbye." This was as rough on Kyouma as it was on her, but he wouldn't allow himself to express it, until she was gone.

Faris wasn't expecting him to be so forceful, and she couldn't react to it, in time to save herself. Kyouma shoved her as hard as he could, and she lost her balance, falling into the ever-shrinking rift. What she didn't see, what no one saw, was that in the final moments before the rift closed completely, Kyouma cried. After the rift was gone, he cried and cried some more, feeling like he had lost everything in the span of a single day. He would go on to cry for a long time after that, but one day, almost a year later, he stopped.

That was the day…he forgot she ever existed.


	52. A New Beginning

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 52-A New Beginning**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

It was a day, like any other. People were out on the streets, going about their business, whether that was heading to work, meeting up with a significant other, having a meal with friends, or simply running errands. Akihabara was the same as it always was, a hotspot for anime aficionados, good old Otakus, and tech-gurus. It wasn't called the 'Electric Town' for nothing. People from all walks of life, came to experience what it had to offer, even if the only reason they were there was to visit the shrine, or a maid café.

Okabe Rintarou was one of the people who called this place home, living in an apartment, that he had affectionately named 'The Future Gadget Lab' or 'The Lab,' for short. He fell into the category, of those who were proficient in the use of technology. Mainly, finding old parts, and using them to build inventions or 'gadgets', as he called them.

Most of them, were all small creations that didn't have much of a practical use, but he had high hopes that one day, he would make something truly great. He would be famous, then, and the world would bow at his feet, worshipping him, and his impressive list of accomplishments. It hadn't happened yet, nor did it seem like it had a chance of occurring any time soon, but he was confident that his delusional fantasies would become reality, eventually. Of course, he would never label his dreams as delusional or fantasies, that was just what everyone else thought they were.

Everyone who knew him, anyway, which admittedly wasn't a very long list. It included his family mostly, along with the few friends that he had. Mainly, Mayuri and Daru who were Lab members that frequented the Lab. There was Ruka too, the boy that lived at the shrine. Although, referring to him as a boy wasn't entirely accurate, since he was so feminine, in appearance and mannerisms, but on the most basic level, he was a dude. It was always treated as the highest honor anyone could receive, being made a member of this group.

It was basically, another way of saying that they were friends, with one of the world's greatest minds. The truth was, that he was the one who was lucky to have any friends at all, with his eccentric behavior, which a lot of people were put off by, and found it unappealing. Anyone who came by his apartment often enough, had the potential to become a member, but Ruka wasn't one of his main friends, and he never stopped by, so he wasn't considered a member. As such, there were currently only three members, including Okabe.

On this day, all of them were at the Lab, since it was their designated hangout spot. They were, well, hanging out, or at least, Mayuri and Daru were. Mayuri always seemed to be working on her latest cosplay outfit, and Daru was always sitting in his favorite chair, at the computer. He was playing another one of those video games, about having a harem that he loved so much. Mayuri was sitting on one side of the couch, working on a costume, and Okabe was in the back bedroom.

"Don't worry, my darlings! Daddy loves you all, equally!" Daru exclaimed, talking to his harem. "Except for you, Arisu-chan! I love you, the most!" He whispered the last part, so that the other girls wouldn't get jealous, of the deeper love that he and Arisu shared.

She was the red-haired student council president, stern and demanding, as she tried to keep the other students in line. When they were in private, however, she showed him a softer, gentler side that bordered on caring. That was what he loved most about her, not that he would ever tell the others that. He had always had a thing for the student council president type in anime, and in the dating simulators that he was always seen playing.

If one were to attempt to come up with a reason for why that was, perhaps, it was because he wanted the kind of relationship that was never available to him when he was in high school. Someone as popular as the student council president, would never give him the time of day in real life, and it was always easy to want something that you couldn't have.

As he had told Okabe many times before, virtual girlfriends were easier to deal with, because even the most popular girl in the whole school could fall in love with him, if she was virtual. That was the whole reason, that he preferred 2D girls. Although, there was always the possibility that he just hadn't found the right girl yet, and when he did, he would understand how much better having a girlfriend was, in real life, devoid of the restrictions that being separated by a screen entailed.

Mayuri giggled at his silly antics, being used to them by now. "You're so weird, Daru!"

"Look who's talking, Mayuushi!" Daru chuckled.

He had been called weird so many times before, that it no longer phased him, especially when it was coming from one of his close friends. It was more of a compliment in his opinion, to be different meant that he was one of a kind, after all. Who wanted to be like everyone else, anyway?

"Hey, that was uncalled for! I'm not…" Mayuri started to protest, but when she thought about it, she realized that he had a point. "Well, okay, I guess it was a LITTLE called for. I'm not exactly normal, either." She laughed, enjoying the banter that came with having good friends.

They both returned to their activities, continuing in comfortable silence for a while, nothing but the gentle humming of the air conditioner, filling the space left behind by their lack of conversation. Mayuri glanced over at the empty spot on the couch next to her, sadly.

"Daru, I'm worried about Okarin. I'm trying not to be, but I can't help it. Do you think, he'll be okay?"

Daru could sense the change in her tone of voice, knowing that the carefree mood from earlier was replaced, with a much more serious one. "Relax, Mayuri. You know how he is, he doesn't let anything get him down for long. I'm sure he'll be back to all that Hoouin Kyouma ridiculousness, before you know it." He wasn't as worried as Mayuri, but even he was starting to get concerned.

"Yeah, you're right. But still, I haven't ever seen him like this before. He's never acted like this, and I've known him since we were kids. I wonder, what happened to him?" Mayuri wondered, gloomily.

"Some girl he liked, probably rejected him and now he's depressed. It happens to everyone, at some point in their life. It even happened to me, once. It makes you feel like there's nothing good left in the world, and you'll never be happy again, but eventually, you get over it. How do you think, I got so fat?" Daru was half-kidding, but it could have been possible.

"Really, Daru, you used to be skinny? No offense, but that's kind of hard, to picture." Mayuri gasped, in disbelief.

"Yep, that was before I asked out the student council president, and she rejected me. Arisu wasn't even gentle about it, either! She flat out told me, that she didn't like my face! I was so depressed about it, that I ate and ate, until I looked like this. After I gave her some of her favorite books, though, she realized that I wasn't so bad after all, and now she loves me, more than the other girls in my harem. She's also, my favorite." Daru explained. He had sounded so serious that Mayuri almost believed him, until he mentioned Arisu.

"Wow, Daru, I thought you were being serious for a minute there, but you were only talking about your VIRTUAL life, and body! Come on, do you ever take anything, seriously?" Mayuri said, puffing out her cheeks, in aggravation.

"All right, you got me. I've pretty much always been overweight, so that story was false. I couldn't resist, messing with you. Sorry, Mayuushi." Daru apologized.

She sighed. "It's fine, Daru, I wasn't really mad. I'm just frustrated, because he's been like this for several days now, and I don't know what to do to help him. Maybe, he needs someone else besides us, to make him feel better." Mayuri had always been able to cheer Okabe up better than anyone else, but no matter what she did, nothing was working. "But, if his best friends aren't enough, then who is?" The situation was starting, to look hopeless to her. She hadn't completely lost hope yet, but it was fading.

"I think he needs to get out, and meet some new people. He rarely leaves the 'Lab', so it would probably be good for him to be around someone that he doesn't see, all the time." Daru suggested, wisely.

"That sounds like a good idea, Daru. If he ever comes in here, then let's tell him about it!" Mayuri was impressed. Granted, it didn't take much to impress her, but Daru was normally such a goofball, that it was surprising, when he came up with good advice.

A few minutes later, Okabe walked into the room, taking a seat on the couch beside Mayuri, and letting out a sigh.

"So, the vampire has finally risen from his coffin! I know that it's hot outside, but even I get out more than you do. That's sad, when you think about it. If you put some sunscreen on, I'm sure you'll be fine. You won't have to worry, about being fried to a crisp." Daru joked, not taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him.

Okabe hadn't been sleeping well, and he was tired. Much too tired, to make any sense of what nonsense Daru was currently spouting. "Mayuri, can you translate what he just said for me?"

"Um, well, basically what he said was…Okarin, I know that it may not be what you want to hear, but…We both think that it would be a good idea, for you to go outside today. It's sort of obvious that something is bothering you, and you don't seem to want to talk to us about it, so it might be better for you to find someone new to hang out with, that can help you more than we can." Mayuri told him, anticipating the negative reaction that he was likely to have, and hoping that he wouldn't be mad.

He was quick to dismiss their suggestion, with a wave of his hand. "If I won't even tell my fellow 'Lab' members, then why would I want to tell my problems, to someone I barely know? No, it's too risky to divulge personal information in public. One never knows, when the 'Organization' could be listening. In fact, anyone I speak to out there, has the potential to be an agent in disguise!" Okabe looked over at Mayuri, in slight annoyance. "Besides, I thought I told you to call me, 'Kyouma'. What is it about that, that makes it so hard to understand?"

He had been trying to get them to call him that, ever since they had first met, but the name that he made for himself, had never caught on. His current nickname 'Okarin' (made up of the first three letters of his first and last name) left much to be desired, but it was the only one they seemed inclined to use, and it seemed impossible to change their minds, once they had settled on it.

"There's no way, I'm ever calling you that, Dude." Daru spoke up, immediately.

"Yeah, sorry, but I think 'Okarin' sounds a lot cuter, and more friendly. It suits you, or at least, I think it does!" Mayuri replied, cheerfully.

"Ugh! That's exactly why, it's a problem! How am I supposed to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies, with a name that's more likely, to make them think I'm not a threat? As long as you insist on calling me by such an absurd moniker, no one will take me seriously!" Okabe yelled, in exasperation.

"Honestly, Okarin, you can be such a drama queen, sometimes. While I'm glad to see you acting more like your old self, what we call you, isn't important right now. You need to get over whatever's bothering you, and being cooped up in here all the time, isn't doing you any favors." Daru swiveled around in his chair, now facing Okabe. He never looked away from the computer unless he was serious, so this was proof that he was.

Okabe was beginning to realize, just how important this was to them. They were really worried about him, so if it would make them feel better and get them to stop bothering him about it, he would comply with their demands. "All right, I understand. If it will get you to stop pestering me about it, I'll go outside for a bit. Can I at least, have breakfast first?"

"Hey, that gives me another great idea! Why don't you go out somewhere, and get breakfast? If you went to a café or something, then you're likely to meet someone else who's eating, and you might make a new friend!" Daru said, and Mayuri nodded.

"Yep, that sounds good to me! That means you can't eat breakfast, so get going, Okarin!" Mayuri agreed.

Mayuri and Daru stood up, as Okabe got to his feet. Before he had a chance to react, they got behind him, and began pushing him towards the door. Once it was open, they pushed him outside, and shut it. Okabe heard a clicking noise, which told him that they had locked the door.

"Hey! This is treason! How could you betray me, like this? I might have expected this from you, Daru, but not Mayuri!"

"Sorry, man, but this is for your own good. Don't come back, until you've met someone." Daru said, from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, don't think of it, as betrayal! We're only doing this because we love you, and want you to be happy! Isn't that right, Daru?" Mayuri also spoke up, from the other side.

"Uh, love is a strong word, but Mayuri's right, in the sense that we're only trying to help, because we care." Daru agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe walked away, grumbling about his current situation. He had never expected the day to turn out like this, and if he had, then he probably would have stayed in bed. "I can't believe, they locked me out! Of my own apartment, no less!" He sighed, continuing down the sidewalk in a random direction. "I wish I had someone, who understood me. I feel like I did at some point, but I can't remember who it was. Am I just, imagining things?"

He took a photo out of the chest pocket on his lab coat, looking down at it, as he had done at least once every day, for the past few days. The image of a pink-haired girl smiling, and making a peace sign stared back at him. For some reason he couldn't even begin to fathom, a wave of unspeakable sadness overcame him, every time he saw this picture, and this time was no different. After seeing it, the only thing he felt like doing was crying. The past few days were spent torturing himself with it, and doing just that in his room.

Each time he viewed it, he hoped that he would be able to uncover the secrets that it held, but he never did. Instead, it only made him sadder. Okabe had never seen this girl before in his life, but the photo carried with it, a sense of familiarity that made him wonder if he was forgetting something important. Who WAS this girl, and why did a picture that was meant to convey happiness, make him feel the exact opposite? Whoever she was, he could say with absolute certainty, that if she were here with him, she would understand what he was going through.

Something told him, that she might be the one he needed to meet. The one who could help, get him out of this funk. Was the sadness he felt, because of something she had done to him, or was it his fault? His stomach rumbled loudly, reminding Okabe of what he was supposed to be doing. It was hard to think on an empty stomach, and there were more important things to be doing.

If he wanted to regain access to the 'Lab', he would have to accomplish the task that he had set out to do, at Daru and Mayuri's urgings. He placed the photo back in his pocket, taking extra care, not to damage it in any way. The mystery would have to wait until later, unfortunately.

"Hmmm…where is a good café, when you need one?" He scanned his immediate surroundings, for a building that looked like it would be a café. "Aha!"

A building like what he was looking for, was a little ways down the street, across from his current location. He made his way over to it, hoping that it was as good an establishment, as its outward appearance would suggest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe was now inside, sitting alone at a table. The café was surprisingly packed, and he was lucky to have found a seat, at all! There were no empty seats, other than the two that he was currently occupying. If he had gotten there a minute or two later, then it was likely that NO tables, would have been available. He was perusing the menu, trying to make a decision on what to buy, when someone cleared their throat.

It was clear that their intention was to gain his attention, so he gave it to them. When he moved the menu away from his face, a girl was standing next to his table, looking extremely uncomfortable. She appeared to be around his age, if his guess was correct. Her long crimson hair framed her face perfectly, and her navy blue eyes, were full of life and curiosity. Just like the girl in the picture, she radiated a sense of familiarity, as if he should know who she was, but he didn't.

"Excuse me, sir." Once she knew that she had his attention, she smiled politely, and continued. "Hey, there. Um…would you mind, if I sit here?"

Okabe stared at her for a moment without saying anything, making her even more uncomfortable. On one hand, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but on the other hand, he wanted to explore this feeling that he had around her. This would count as meeting someone, as well, so he could kill two birds with one stone. Could he really, push her away?

"All right. Well, I guess, I'll be going then." The girl turned around, and began walking away.

If he didn't do something, she would be gone from his life forever, and he would never be able to solve the mystery. That thought, wasn't what made him sad. Although that would definitely be disappointing, the fact that he might never see her again bothered him, more than it should have. He felt a deep sadness, realizing that for some reason, he couldn't bear to see her leave.

"Wait! Don't go!" Okabe cried out, in desperation.

The girl stopped in her tracks, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "What is it? I need to find somewhere else to go, if you aren't going to let me sit there. Or, did you change your mind?"

"Yes, I suppose, I did. Please, take a seat." Okabe offered, gesturing to the chair across from him, at the table.

The mysterious girl backtracked to the table, and sat down, placing the messenger bag wrapped around her shoulder, on the floor next to her. He hadn't noticed that she was carrying it before, but he was distracted at the time. It was embarrassing to admit, but her beauty had completely blindsided him, as soon as he saw her. He wasn't accustomed to running into, let alone speaking, to attractive girls that weren't Mayuri, so it had caught him off-guard.

"I'm sorry, about this. I wouldn't have bothered you, under normal circumstances, but all of the tables were already taken, and I didn't have anywhere else to go." She explained, awkwardly.

"No, not at all. I'm sorry for making things, so awkward. I've never been much good at talking to women, especially one as attractive as yourself." Okabe fought the urge to put his hands over his mouth, in disbelief, of what he had just said. He hadn't meant, to let that slip out. Heat spread across his face, in embarrassment. _"I just made things more awkward than they already were, didn't I?"_

She blushed heavily, her cheeks turning bright pink. _"I didn't…there's no way he could have…I had to have misheard him. He called me attractive, didn't he? This isn't the first time a guy has tried to hit on me, and I can usually tell what they're really after, but there's something about the way HE says it. It sounds, I don't know, more genuine somehow? I wonder if he meant it, but in my heart, I know the truth. He DID."_

The girl did her best, to pick up the conversation. "Thank you, it makes me happy, that someone thinks I look good. I'm…uh, not that great at talking to guys either, so I understand how you feel." She smiled shyly, and brushed a strand of her silky, crimson hair behind her ear with one hand, stretching the other, out towards him."I'm not sure where my manners were earlier, but let's make our meeting official. My name, is Kurisu Makise. What's yours?"

Okabe extended his hand out to meet hers, establishing a connection. He firmly grasped it, and completed the handshake. Her skin was soft, and warm against the palm of his hand. "My name, is Rintarou Okabe. It's nice to meet you." He was shocked again, by the lack of control that he had, when it came to speaking to this girl.

First, he had blurted out his thoughts to her, and now he had meant to say 'Hoouin Kyouma', but he couldn't, for some reason. What was it about this girl that made him, want to act differently? What made him feel like he could be his true self around her, that there was no need to be someone he wasn't? Was she a spy, sent by the 'Organization' to dull his senses, and dampen his inherent abilities?

Although his mind said she was, his heart was telling him that she wasn't. If he hadn't met her before, then how would he know that she was trustworthy, in his heart? This was a puzzling mystery indeed, and it was only getting more interesting, with every new feeling he discovered.

"It's nice to meet you, too." The girl, now known as Kurisu, replied.

Okabe went back to studying the menu, unable to decide what to get.

Kurisu held her head in one hand, while the other, was idly tapping across the table's surface. Her nails were cut short, but they were still long enough, to provide the clicking noise that usually accompanied such an action. She sighed, the first sound either of them had made, since their introduction. She was waiting for him to finish with the menu, so that she could look at it, but he was taking forever, and she was getting impatient.

"Hey, Okabe. Can I see that, for a sec?"

It took him a minute, to realize what she was referring to, and when he did, he shrugged. "I don't see, why not. It wasn't like I was doing anything with it, anyway. I haven't ever been here before, and I'm not sure what's good." Okabe admitted, handing the menu over to her. With so many people in this place, all of the menus were being used, so there wasn't one, for Kurisu.

She opened the menu and flipped through it, looking for a specific page.

"This is your first time? Wow, this is one of my favorite places to visit! I'll order for us. I always get the special, and I think that you'll like it, as well."

When the waitress came by to get their order, Kurisu ordered the special and two coffees, leaving the waitress to write it down on her notepad, and go tell the cook. Immediately after the waitress was out of sight, it dawned on Kurisu what she had just done. She hadn't thought anything about it, almost as if it was a completely natural thing to do.

"I apologize, if I overstepped my bounds. I'm not sure, what came over me. It's hard to put into words, but it didn't feel strange to do that. It was like this is something we do often, even though I only met you for the first…time…a few minutes ago…" Kurisu had been feeling strange, ever since she had approached his table, and she was beginning to think, that there was more to these feelings. Was HE experiencing them, too?

"No, it's fine, Kurisu. I was surprised to be sure, but it doesn't bother me, that you ordered for us. If you had left it up to me, it's likely, that you would have still been waiting on me for 10 more minutes." Okabe chuckled, "As far as these feelings being hard to put into words, I whole-heartedly agree. I'm not sure WHAT this is, but I want to find out. It feels like we've been through this before, and I'm not sure what it means." After she mentioned that she felt the same feelings, he saw no reason to hide his, so he had told her the truth.

"So…you feel it, too. Whatever it is, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm excited to find out. This situation is very interesting, and I want to continue studying it, as long as you're okay with it. What do you think, should we explore this further?" Kurisu had phrased it as a question, like it was something that he could answer however he wished, but it was more of a request. It wasn't hard to tell, what she was hoping he would say.

Okabe acted like he was considering it for a moment, but there was only one choice he could make, and he knew it. If she knew him, as well as she felt like she did in her heart, then Kurisu was pretty sure which one it was.

He saw the look she was giving him, hopeful, with a hint of shyness. The smile that he presented her with, had more of an effect on her than she expected, causing her to go weak in the knees. She was thankful that she was already sitting down, or she would have fallen to the floor, as her knees buckled, unable to support her weight.

"Kurisu, I want to take this as far as it can go, wherever that ends up leading us. I can't deny that there's something between us, and I'm looking forward to figuring out what it is, together." Okabe responded, reaching across the table to grab her hand.

Normally, she would have slapped a guy, if he tried to touch her, and they had only met several minutes ago. Others had done it, but she always stopped them, and she would have done the same thing this time, if it had been anyone else but him. She didn't understand it, but his touch felt different than anything else she had ever felt before, it didn't bother her, if HE touched her. In fact, it felt right.

She squeezed his hand, in assurance. "Together." She agreed, presenting Okabe with a smile of her own that only served, to enhance the beauty that she already possessed. For a moment, Okabe was struck speechless, all of the breath being stripped from his lungs. Her smile was dazzling, and it was a while, before he had recovered enough to speak.

Who WAS this woman? And why did she have, such a strong effect on him? The mystery was becoming increasingly complex, and the more he uncovered, it was apparent, how little he actually knew. It scared him to think about, how vulnerable he seemed to be when she was around.

When their food finally arrived, Kurisu realized the major error she had made, when she ordered. It must have been a subconscious decision on her part, to only order one special, instead of two. Okabe insisted that it was all right, and he wasn't worried about it, but she felt bad eating in front of him, when he didn't have anything to eat.

He was hungry, but his hunger wasn't as important to him, as solving the mystery surrounding his feelings. He had been so dazed by her presence, and lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice her mistake, nor did he really care. Okabe sipped his coffee absentmindedly, thinking about Kurisu and why he felt such a strong attraction, to someone he barely knew.

The 'special' consisted of bacon, eggs, and grits. Kurisu didn't eat much, so she usually had to bring the leftovers, home with her. She eventually, gathered enough courage to speak up. She blushed heavily, at the idea that she was about to suggest.

"O-Okabe, I can't eat all of this by myself, and I was wondering…would you like, to share it with me?"

Okabe blushed as well, since that was the sort of thing that was pretty much, reserved for couples only. "No, I couldn't possibly…"

"Okabe, It's fine, really. I don't mind! In fact…I w-want you to." Kurisu looked down at the table, her long crimson hair acting as a curtain, that hid her face from view.

"W-Well, I hate to impose, but since you offered, I suppose, I can do it." Okabe stammered, almost too embarrassed to respond.

Neither one was acting like themselves, but in this case, it wasn't considered a bad thing. This was just how they acted when they were around each other, it seemed. Okabe got up to go get a fork, and spare plate, then came back and got some of her food.

"So, how is it?" Kurisu asked, between bites of food.

"It's really good. I'm surprised how good it is, honestly. I'm not sure how you knew, but you were right." Okabe smiled, as he took another bite of the food in front of him.

"Something told me, you'd like it. I'm glad to see, that I was right." Kurisu grinned, "Like I said before, I come here all the time, to work on my research."

"Research, you say? And what exactly does this research entail, if you don't mind me asking?" Okabe's interest was piqued. If Kurisu was a fellow lover of all things science, then he had a feeling that they would get along well, and have plenty to talk about.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm not sure that you'll understand, what I'm talking about. I'll try my best to explain it, though. I wrote a paper using the research, that I've gathered so far. It's about the study of memories, and how they're retained. I won't go into all the specifics, because it gets kinda technical in some parts, but that's basically, what the topic of it is. I'm always trying to learn more and gather research, so that's why I'm here. It's all stored inside, the laptop that I have in my bag. I carry it with me everywhere, so I can work on it whenever I need to. I used to travel back and forth, from America to here, but I don't, much anymore."

"I'm impressed! I had no idea, that we had so much in common, Kurisu." Okabe told her.

"It's nothing, really. I'm surprised at how easy it is, to talk to you, Okabe. I'm usually the type of person that keeps to herself, unless it's someone I'm close to." Kurisu sighed, "Not many people truly understand me, and I'm alone, most of the time."

Okabe could sympathize, because he felt the same way sometimes, especially lately. "I understand, that feeling well. I've never, quite fit in anywhere." He reached across the table, grabbing her hand, and squeezing it supportively. "You don't have to worry about that, because you're not alone anymore, and if I have any say in it, you never will be again."

Okabe had no idea, where those words came from, but it awakened something in both of them, resonating in their souls. It caused a chain reaction, where they were whisked away to another place, another time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't even begin to fathom why you chose me, but I'm glad that you did. I love you so much, that I can't get you out of my head, whether it's in the morning, or in the evening. I can't put it into words, how much it means, for you to stand by me through all of this." Okabe said to Kurisu, the love he felt for her, visible in his gaze.

"Oh, Okabe." Kurisu replied, as they looked into each other's eyes, lovingly.

"My Kurisu." Okabe responded.

They leaned in closer, their faces about to touch, but the scene was cut off, before anything happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They snapped out of it at the same time, both having a slight headache, after being forced to recall a memory that they weren't supposed to have. It was never meant for them to see, but now that they had seen it, it was impossible to get it out of their heads. Okabe and Kurisu jumped back from each other, like they had been electrocuted, both of them blushing heavily.

Although, the rest of the scene hadn't played out, it wasn't hard to imagine what happened next. What was that, just now? It felt so real, like it was an actual memory of theirs, but that didn't make any sense. The strange feelings they had, only intensified at this revelation, confirming what they should have known all along.

"K-Kurisu, if you saw the same thing I did, then you most likely, know what I'm about to say. As crazy as it sounds, the only conclusion I can come to, is that…I already know you. We've met before, which explains the 'Déjà vu' I've been experiencing, and some outside force, must have made us forget. I propose that we…" Okabe was interrupted by Kurisu, who had finished her food, and was hastily sliding her bag back on her shoulder.

"O-Okabe, I know we had to have been close at some point, but this is…it's just too much for me to handle, right now. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Kurisu said, apologetically.

The experience had obviously unnerved her, as evidenced by the shaking of her hands, as she went to the counter, and paid for her meal, leaving extra to cover Okabe's coffee. Kurisu didn't understand what had just happened, and this fear of the unknown, was what scared her off. She left quickly, and before he had even realized what happened, Kurisu was gone.

"Don't go…" Okabe said quietly, barely above a whisper.

He sounded weak and pathetic, or at least that's how his voice sounded to him. The sadness from before had returned, momentarily forgotten, while he was distracted by the conversation they had been having. He was left behind, with almost no chance of seeing Kurisu, ever again. He hadn't even gotten her number, and after this strange incident, he doubted that she had any interest in seeing him.

Although it was embarrassing to admit, Okabe couldn't help feeling, like he had just been dumped.


	53. It's Not Easy To Let Go

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 53-It's Not Easy To Let Go**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

After arriving back to their worldline, Okabe and Kurisu were relieved to have put this crisis, behind them. As soon as they stepped through the shrinking rift, Kuroki stood to his feet, awaiting news of Faris. Okabe was about to give him the bad news, when someone else fell out of the rift, before it closed for good. Now, there was no evidence that it had been there, at all. Faris was lying on the floor for a minute, before she got on her feet, and when she did, she headed straight for Okabe. Everyone present was in shock, having fully expected not to ever see her again.

The expression on her face was one of anger, mixed with another emotion, and it wasn't hard to tell what it was. When she reached him, she seemed prepared to slap him, or do something else equally unpleasant, and she didn't disappoint in that regard. She focused her gaze on the floor, and began beating on his chest with her fists.

"How could you do this to me, Okabe? I wanted to stay there, and I would have been able to, if you had never shown up!" She began crying, breaking down into sobs, as her hits got steadily weaker, until she collapsed. "I hate you, Okabe! I don't want to see you here anymore, so just leave, and take that stupid fiancée of yours with you!"

Normally, he would be sympathetic, but in this case, he didn't care. He would have already forgiven her by now, under normal circumstances, but these were anything, but normal. Even though she had always been a good friend to him, all sympathy for her situation went out the window, when she threatened Kurisu. Anyone, who could hurt Kurisu like that, didn't deserve to be a friend of his, and it would be a long time before he forgave her, if he ever did.

"Faris, I don't care about your feelings for me or how devastated you are, that you can't have me! Sure, it may have been cute that you had a crush on me at first, and when I found out about it, I should have told you how I felt. I will admit, that I could have handled that better. However, threatening my family to get what you want, is taking it much farther than it should have ever gone. You have no right to be angry with me, about ruining your little trip to 'Dreamland'. Not after what YOU'VE done. You brought this on yourself, so you'll just have to deal with the consequences. You HAVE to let me go, Faris. It's for your own good." Okabe turned away from Faris, and began walking away.

"Also, don't think I didn't hear the way you insulted Kurisu, just now. I highly doubt, that someone, who is publicly known as a genius, could be considered stupid, and even if she wasn't labeled as one, she's still smarter than most people. You don't have to worry about seeing us here again, because we won't be coming back!" The words in his last sentence were laced with so much venom, that if the poison had been real, it would have killed Faris on the spot.

It was safe to say that Okabe had had enough, of all of the hardship they had been going through. He had never gotten this mad over something before, because he usually wasn't one to have such a short fuse, but his frustration had been building up for a while now, and this was the match that made it explode. He stomped out of the room without another word, ready to get out of this place, as quickly as possible.

On his way out, he carelessly threw the knife he had stashed in his pocket, onto the floor. Kurisu stayed behind for a moment, looking back at Faris and Kuroki, who was now comforting her. She was also upset, but Okabe had already said everything that needed saying.

"Uh…What he said!" Kurisu shouted, as she ran after Okabe.

Faris was left crying in her room, as Kuroki held her in his arms. She was hurt by what Okabe said to her, but at the same time, she knew that what she had done was too extreme, and she was starting to feel remorse for her actions. "I-I'm all alone, now!" She sobbed, her shoulders shaking, as she buried her face in her hands.

"Come now, you know that isn't true. At the very least, you still have me, and that HAS to count for something, doesn't it? I'm sure that in time, things will get better, and you may be able to repair your relationships with your friends. It's just going to take some time, for all of you to figure things out. In the meantime, I think you need to start, by seeing a therapist every week.

That will help you sort through your feelings and then, perhaps, you can move on. One day, I'm sure that you will find the man that's right for you. However, don't be hasty about it. There's no rush to find the one, because you're still so young, that there will be plenty of time for that, later." Kuroki assured.

"I just hope that Kyouma, wherever he is, can be happy. He deserves it, even if I'm not the one who can provide that for him." Faris said, gloomily.

He wasn't mad at Okabe, because he knew that his daughter was in the wrong, and even if he wasn't there to see what actually happened, it was clear from what she had written in her journal, that she had developed some mental issues. Unfortunately, although everyone had returned unharmed, his worries still came true. For Faris and her friends, nothing would ever be the same between them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurisu finally caught up to Okabe, on the sidewalk outside the manor. She wrapped her arms around his right arm, and leaned over, laying her head against his side. "Geez, you could have waited for me! I'm pretty sure that we've had this discussion before, but my legs are shorter than yours, so it's hard to catch up to you, when you run off like you always seem to do." When Okabe didn't immediately respond, she apologized. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to complain. I know, that you have a lot of different things to worry about, and I wasn't trying to make my needs, another one of them."

"No, no, it's fine, Kurisu. You couldn't possibly, add to my list of worries, because you've always been on there. In fact, you're the number one thing on the list. That's not to say, that me having to worry about you all the time is a bad thing, because it's not. It just means, that I have someone worth caring about in my life. The fact that you're the first thing on there, should tell you how much you mean to me. Losing you is my main concern, right next to keeping you happy, of course." Okabe revealed, honestly.

Kurisu smiled, sweetly. "Oh, Okabe. How did I ever find someone, as wonderful as you are?"

"I've been asking myself that every day, only in reverse. I'm not sure how I ever found someone, as wonderful as you." Okabe smiled back, lovingly.

"You don't have to worry about me doubting it, Okabe, because I already know, how much you love me. If you didn't, there's no way you would have gotten so mad at Faris, just now, right? That was impressive, by the way. I'm pretty sure you blew her hair back, with that outburst of yours." Kurisu laughed.

She was surprised, that this whole mess hadn't affected her more than it had, and it WAS pretty bad when she was being held hostage, but now that it was over, she wasn't worried about it. The cut Faris inflicted on her, was tiny, so it wasn't like it would leave much of a scar, and besides, Okabe's rage was enough for both of them.

It wasn't that she was unaffected by the experience, because she definitely was, but it didn't amount to very much, in the end. The main difference, was that if she ever saw Faris again, she would be more careful around her, and not be caught alone with her. That wouldn't be a problem, though, because if she knew Okabe, and she was certain she did by now, he wouldn't allow her to even go near her.

"It was one thing, for you to be held hostage by someone like Leskinen, but for you to be captured by a person that I previously considered a friend, is something that I won't stand for. This is a betrayal of the highest magnitude, and if I ever see her again…well, let's just say, that I can't be held responsible for what I will do." Okabe fumed, his anger still burning, like red-hot coal in his veins.

Kurisu gulped, making a mental note, to make sure that he was never left alone with Faris. And people said SHE was scary, when she was angry!

"Okabe, it's all right. I'm fine! You saved me again, just like I knew you would. It's over now, so let it go." Kurisu told him, attempting to calm him down.

"Kurisu, I can't just…I can't let it go, that easily. If anyone hurts you, then I get so upset, that it's impossible for me to think straight. I suppose, you could say that you're my greatest treasure, and my highest priority is to guard you, and keep you safe from anyone who thinks they can steal you away from me. I may be a little overprotective, and I realize that, but it's not something that can be flipped on and off, like a light switch. I'm on guard duty 24/7, and you don't have to worry, because I'm not going to go anywhere. EVER." Okabe explained. He was 100% sincere, and she could tell.

"Th-That's enough, Okabe. I can't take it." Kurisu's face was bright red, and she felt like she was going to overheat, if she had to hear any more of this. "It makes me very happy to hear that you feel so strongly about me, and our relationship, but hearing your true feelings, is too embarrassing!" The thought that anyone could love her enough, to call her their greatest treasure, was overwhelming to her.

"All right, all right. I'll stop, but I was only telling you the honest truth." Okabe said, with a chuckle.

They continued their walk, side by side, headed in the direction of the apartment. It wasn't raining, but Kurisu almost wished that it were, because her face was still beet-red, and the cold liquid would help cool it off.

Okabe and Kurisu were both in much better spirits, after their conversation. It might have been a little sappy, but it did the trick, making them feel better than they had in a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but it must have been quite a while, because the next time he looked up from the table, it was past lunchtime. He could tell from the position of the sun, which was visible through the windows in the café. When he arrived, it was barely up there, and now it was high in the sky, like it always was when it was the middle of the day. Had he done something wrong? He was beginning, to think that he did.

There must have been something he could have done better, to prevent her from leaving the way that she had. Their conversation, along with her departure, played over and over in his mind, as he tried to figure out what went wrong. Okabe had reviewed it SO many times, but there was no other way it could have gone down, that he could see. With a sigh of frustration, he stood from his spot at the table, preparing to leave the establishment. It didn't matter, if he found a better way to do things, because it was in the past, and nothing he did, could change what had already happened.

He wasn't sure why he did it, if he was hoping for something to come from it, or simply doing it on a whim, but even though he knew nothing was likely to happen, he still went through with it. Okabe took a small notepad out of the pocket of his lab coat, and used the red pen that he always kept near his chest, to write a note. He sat there for a while, trying to think of what it should say, before deciding to keep it simple.

On his way out, he gave the note to the manager, asking them to give it to Kurisu, the next time she came in. He began describing her to him, but before he could finish, the manager stopped him. She was a regular, and he had seen her in there enough times, to know who he was talking about. Once he had promised to give it to her, the next time he saw her, Okabe left.

After the experience he had, he didn't feel like doing much else. He felt bad about pushing her away, but he most likely, wouldn't ever see her again, so there was no opportunity to fix it. The only thing useful for finding her, that he knew about Kurisu, was her name, and he had no idea where she lived, so it wasn't like, he could go visit her. Okabe doubted that she would accept his offer, but he was still hoping that she would, even if it wasn't likely. Still, he had accomplished what Mayuri and Daru wanted him to do, so they should let him in, if he returned to the 'Lab'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you two. It's me!" He announced, after knocking on the door.

"Hey, Okarin. I'm guessing, this means that you did what we said?" Daru answered, voice muffled through the wood.

"Yeah! Did you do it?" Mayuri asked, excitedly.

"What kind of fool, do you take me for? Of course, I did! Why else, would I even bother coming back here, when you made it clear what I had to do, to return?" Okabe answered, feeling mildly annoyed.

"Don't be grumpy, man. I'm coming to the door." Within a few seconds of saying those words, Daru opened the door, to see his friend's frowning face.

Okabe walked past him, entering the apartment, as he closed the door behind him. It was obvious to Mayuri and Daru, that something had gone wrong, but they didn't know what. Judging by the expression on his face, he met someone, and it hadn't turned out the way he had hoped.

"Are you going to tell us how it went, or not?" Daru questioned, trying to prompt Okabe, to spill all the juicy secrets he was sure he was hiding.

"How do YOU think it went, Daru? I only went out there because you forced me to, and it was nothing, but a waste of time! Yes, I met someone, but the only thing I accomplished was scaring her away, and no, I don't feel like talking about it. I realize that you were only trying to help, but this is one of those times, where I wish you hadn't bothered." Okabe stormed off, towards the bedroom in the back of the apartment, without another word.

"Okarin, I…" Mayuri placed a hand on his shoulder, as he walked past her, but he shrugged her off, continuing on his way.

"Save it, Mayuri. I'm not interested in hearing anything, either of you have to say."

Once he was gone, Mayuri turned to Daru, and sighed. "This stinks. I was sure that would help him get better, but it didn't work."

"I was pretty confident in our plan too, but there's not much we can do about it, now. When I mentioned him having girl problems before, I was only joking. If he didn't already have them before, then it looks like we succeeded, in giving him some. I guess, we'll have to give him some more time, and try again, later." Daru went back to whatever he was doing on the computer, while Mayuri continued working on her latest costume, disappointed in how things had turned out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe lay back in the bed, staring at the ceiling, and pondering all of the problems that he had to deal with. At the moment, there wasn't much he could do about Kurisu, so he focused his brainpower, on solving the mystery of the photo in his pocket. Who was that girl, and why did he feel like he knew her? Eventually, he ended up taking a nap, and that's when it all began to make sense.

During his slumber he dreamt, and the dream contained bits and pieces of the memories associated, with the pink-haired girl. It was nothing as coherent, as the memory that he had experienced with Kurisu, but these fragments of the past were enough, to help him piece together who she was, and how they were connected.

He awakened some time later, feeling refreshed, along with the knowledge he had been seeking.

"The girl in the photo is…her name was Faris. She and I, used to be lovers. Something must have drove us apart, but I can't seem to recall the specifics. I pushed her away, and a mysterious force, must have made me to lose my memories of her. Even now, I was only able to remember the basics, and it's pointless to try to find out more. Something tells me that she's not here anymore, and if I were to go looking, I would never find any trace of her. The only thing I have left of her, is this photo, and she's the source of the sadness, I've been feeling lately.

At one time, I believe I was in love with her, and it broke my heart to lose her, but I don't…what I felt when I met Kurisu, was entirely different. Based on the scene we saw, it's safe to say that we also, used to be lovers. I'm not sure what split us apart, but I wish it hadn't. Faris is gone now, so it stands to reason, that if I were to go after one of them to restore our relationship, Kurisu is the obvious choice.

The feelings I feel around her are stronger, than what I used to feel around Faris, and I think Kurisu is the one for me. I need to focus on HER right now, and try to recall anything I can about her. That's all I can do, until I see her again, if I ever get the chance to." Okabe finished, having finally gotten to the bottom of the mystery, and his true feelings.

Now that he had sorted through everything he knew so far, all he could do was wait, and hope that against all odds, their paths would cross once more.


	54. A Sense Of Familiarity

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 54-A Sense of Familiarity**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

"What should I do?" Kurisu asked, speaking to the empty air in the room.

Although it was phrased in a manner that suggested she was expecting an answer, she wasn't. She would have accepted one, but there was no one there to provide it. After leaving the café, she had returned to her apartment. She was currently lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, with her long, crimson hair spread all around her, like a fiery halo. She had always seen things, from the perspective of someone, who believed in science and all things rational. She required scientific proof, before she would believe that the event in question was possible.

In this case, though, she had no proof that what she had seen in the café was real. Seeing it with her own eyes, would have been enough for her normally, but this situation was so strange, so bizarre, that it wasn't. She couldn't trust her eyes and mind, not to be playing tricks on her. No, she needed physical proof, something she could hold in the palm of her hand.

Otherwise, there was simply no way, that she could accept such a thing was possible. It DID make her wonder, though. Was it possible, to have memories of someone you'd never met? If nothing else, it was something that deserved to be added to the list of notes that she kept, on her research about memories.

Kurisu knew that the only way she would get the answers she was looking for was, if she found Okabe and talked to him. There was one major problem with that, however, since she had no idea where he lived. Looking back on it, she shouldn't have left the way she did.

If she had left in a more sensible manner, then she could have gotten his cell phone number, at the very least. Oh well, even if she knew where his place was, he probably wouldn't want to see her, after the way she had ran away from him, like he was some sort of scary monster that had emerged from under her bed. There was something special between them, or there used to be anyway, and if the feelings she felt when they met, were any indication, it was still there.

The next day, Kurisu decided to go back to the café, on the off chance, that he might be there waiting for her. When she arrived, she sought out the table that they had sat at the day before, finding it to be vacant. She was surprised that it once again, seemed to be one of the only tables that had no one at it, but it wasn't like she was complaining. If she sat in the same place as before, maybe, it would be easier for him to spot her, if he came in.

She waited and waited, getting more and more disappointed, the longer she sat there. Before she knew it, it was 3:00 in the evening, and she was still alone. She sighed sadly, deciding to face the facts. He wasn't coming. He would have shown up, if he wanted to see her again, and no matter how much she wanted to be in denial about it, the truth was, that he didn't care.

If you knew nothing about a person but their name, and that they visited a place often, wouldn't you keep coming back, just in case you saw them again? Her mind was screaming at her that she had blown it, and now she would never be able to solve the mystery of her missing memories.

"I've been waiting all day, and as much as I hate to admit it, this is clearly, a lost cause." She put her head in her hands, covering her face. "What am I doing, with my life?" She said to herself, gloomily.

"I mean, I wasted most of the day, hoping I would see some guy, that I've only met once! I barely know him, and yet…what is this strange feeling I get, when I'm near him? It's hard to explain, because I haven't ever felt anything like it before, but it only happens when he's around. I'm not sure, why I'm stressing so much over this! I'm probably better off without him, aren't I?" Kurisu ranted, at war with herself. This was a battle of the heart, and her less rational side, was slowly gaining the upper hand.

"However, if I take into account, the scene that popped into my head yesterday, it would mean accepting the possibility, that what I thought I knew, was a lie. I MIGHT know him after all, and I just can't…Ugh! Why is this so difficult, to understand?" She slumped over in defeat, lying facedown on the table. "So much, for my normal life. Oh, who am I kidding, I've always been the odd one out." She chuckled, pathetically. If she couldn't laugh at her own misfortune, then what else was she left with?

"Excuse me, miss. I was instructed by a young gentleman, to deliver this message to you, the next time you were here." A man informed her. She recognized his voice, identifying him as the manager of the café.

Kurisu raised up almost instantly, snapping out of her funk at this news, at least to some degree. "This 'gentleman' you mentioned, just now. What did he look like?" She was fairly certain, that there was only one person who would do something like this, but she needed confirmation.

"Well, he was tall, with black hair, and his choice in attire, was particularly strange. He was wearing a lab coat, I believe." The manager explained, scratching his chin.

"I see. Thank you very much, sir." Kurisu told him, smiling gratefully.

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am needed elsewhere." The manager said, handing her the note, and moving to another part of the restaurant.

Kurisu was trying her best to remain calm, but on the inside, she was excited. The thought of seeing him again, instilled a sense of happiness in her, that she hadn't felt in a while. It was like she had been sent back in time to when she was a kid, looking forward to every time she got to go to the candy store.

The small paper in her hands was folded over a few times, and she eagerly unfolded it, the sound of crackling filling her ears. What could possibly, be written within? Once she had opened it, to see the message, a huge grin spread across her face. The contents of the note had cleared all doubt, from her mind. It was the proof she had been searching for, but given up on. Proof that he DID care.

"Thanks, Okabe. This is exactly, what I needed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe spent most of the next day in bed, lamenting his choices in life. While there were several examples to choose from, the one currently bothering him, was the most recent one. It had only occurred yesterday, so the memory was definitely fresh. When she had run out like that, why hadn't he stopped her? Instead of trying to follow her, he had simply sat in that chair, letting the shock of the situation freeze him in place. If he had gone after her, what would have changed?

Would he be with her right now, instead of alone with his misery? There was no use wondering, but it was a hard habit to break. Ever since meeting her the day before, it was like he had been infected by a virus, that rapidly took over his brain, until the only thing he could think about was Kurisu. It wasn't long before those thoughts consumed him, showing him a future that he would never have, and leaving him sleepless, as well as depressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the main room, there was a knock at the door. Daru went to go see who it was, looking through the peephole. He stumbled back in shock, instantly recognizing, the woman that was standing outside. It was Makise Kurisu. He was trying his best not to freak out, because to him, this girl was basically a celebrity, at least, when it came to the world of science. Daru was about to open the door, but he stopped, right before his hand reached the knob. Mayuri had also heard the knock, and she stared at him, in confusion.

"What's wrong, Daru? Who's at the door?" She asked, curiously.

"I, uh, don't think that I should do this. I'm not sure what it is, but I've got the strangest feeling, that Okarin should be the one to open it. I'll go get him." Daru left the room, heading for the bedroom. Mayuri was left sitting on the couch, and wondering what was going on.

When he made it to the door, he didn't bother knocking, opening the door so quickly, that it almost slammed into the wall. "Okarin, I know that this probably isn't the best time, but someone's here to see you. It's Makise Kurisu, you know, that 18-year-old genius girl? I mentioned her to you before, but you might not remember. I'm not sure, why she's here, but I'm guessing, that it has something to do with what you didn't tell us. You need to go see her, man." Daru told him, before leaving.

"So, she came, after all. He's right, because I'm the only reason she's here, in the first place. I left her that note, with this address on it, but I didn't think she would actually show up. That was some particularly good thinking on my part, I must say." Okabe got out of the bed, and tried his hardest to make himself appear presentable, before heading towards the main room, as quickly as possible.

Kurisu was starting to think that she had gotten the address wrong, or that Okabe had written it down incorrectly, when the door opened, revealing the very person she was looking for. With the kind of stance that could only have been practiced, and a line that had been rehearsed many times, in case anyone new stopped by, a devilish grin spread across Okabe's face.

"Good evening, Kurisu. Welcome to the Lab." He gestured with his arm at the interior, beckoning her inside.

Kurisu laughed at his over the top acting, but she had taken no more than two steps inside, when the word 'Lab' began repeating itself in her head, echoing inside her mind. Okabe had no idea that it would have this effect on her, and unfortunately, also on him. It was a struggle to remain on their feet, as their knees began to buckle, under the weight of all the memories rushing into their minds at once.

All the times that she had been here, and all the times that she hadn't, flooded their minds, at a speed faster than anyone could reasonably be expected to process. Their brains were never meant to store that much information, but just when they were certain their heads would burst, the flow of images stopped.

Mayuri and Daru were shocked, by what they had seen. It was almost like a white light had blinded them for a moment, and by the time that they could see again, Okabe and Kurisu were standing. They were stunned into silence, having never witnessed anything like that before.

Okabe and Kurisu needed to confirm what the other knew, or if they had even experienced the same thing, but there were two major obstacles, preventing them from doing so.

"Uh, Okabe? Would you mind, if we discussed this somewhere more private?" Kurisu asked, uncomfortable with the way Mayuri and Daru were looking at them.

"No, not at all. I know just the place." Okabe said, closing the front door, and leading her back to the bedroom.

Mayuri and Daru were left alone in the main room, having fainted from the shock.

When they arrived at the bedroom, Okabe closed the door, and took a seat on the bed, inviting Kurisu to join him. Neither one was sure how to begin, but she was the one to speak first.

"So, I guess, you can tell that I got your note. I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner, but I didn't think you would want to see me, after I left you like that. I was just SO confused, and it's all your fault, you know."

"Kurisu, I'm aware that it's my fault, and I'm sorry. I didn't seek YOU out, because I was afraid that you didn't want to see me, either." Okabe sighed, "I suppose, it would have been better for us to have never met at all. I didn't mean to come into your life, and ruin it for you."

It hurt her to see him looking so dejected, so she had to let him know how she really felt. "Okabe, don't ever say that again! The only way you could ruin my life, would be if you left me all alone. I don't see how I could be better off without you, when being with you, feels like this. I'm happier than I have been in a while, especially since I…well, we can talk about it all day, but the best way for you to see what I mean, is for me to show you." Kurisu decided, scooting closer to him, until they were side by side.

Okabe turned to look at her, and as they stared into each other's eyes, hazel and navy blue respectively, they both felt it. For that moment in time, it was as if their hearts and souls were one, and what came next, seemed natural. Their faces were now only inches apart, eyes half-lidded, in anticipation of what was to come.

It didn't take much, for them to close the distance, lips meeting in a display of passion. Her lips were so soft, and he couldn't help, but melt into the kiss, as she did the same. It didn't last as long as they wanted, but it couldn't last forever, and when they pulled apart, they were dazed, from the intensity of the act.

"You remembered, didn't you?" Kurisu realized, happily. "Out of all the times we've kissed, this was the best one, I think. I'll be honest with you, there are so many memories, bouncing around in my head right now, that I'm having trouble, discerning what's real. That kiss just now, though, there's no doubt in my mind that IT was.

Although all those memories are things that have transcended time and space from other worldlines, they prove the one thing I've been questioning, this whole time. We DO know each other, and we're meant to be together. After all, if pretty much every other version of ourselves, ended up as a couple, then what's stopping us, from doing the same?"

"You're right, I remembered everything. I agree with you, about us being together as well, since that's the feeling I've been getting, ever since I met you." He paused for a minute, thinking hard about what to say next. "I'd like to make it official, even though I know that it's set in stone already. Kurisu Makise, will you be my girlfriend?" Okabe grinned.

"Of course, I will, Okabe!" Kurisu exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, before they separated, every bit as happy as she was.

"I realize that you may be wondering, why I didn't take it a step further, since we have memories from certain other events too, but I won't propose to you, until I get a ring first. Besides, with all that's happened in such a short length of time, this is enough for now, don't you think?" Okabe reasoned.

"I understand, Okabe. I'll hold you to it, though, so you better get me a ring someday soon, all right?" Kurisu replied.

"I will, I promise." Okabe knew that there was one more thing that he had to address, before it was all settled, so he continued on. "By the way, I wouldn't worry about those other memories too much, because I'm sure we'll get used to them, eventually. If either one of us starts acting strange, then we'll know that it's because we're getting our memories confused. If that happens, then we'll just have to set the other straight, all right?"

Kurisu didn't respond, because of the exact scenario that he had mentioned, a few seconds ago. She examined her left hand for a while, before lifting up her shirt, enough for her stomach to be barely visible. She managed to tear her gaze away from her body, and looked at Okabe, in confusion.

"Okabe, this is going to sound strange, but I'm not pregnant, am I? Also, we're not married, are we? I couldn't find the ring on my finger, so I was wondering what was going on." Kurisu explained, making it obvious, that she hadn't heard his warning about getting tricked by their memories.

"No, you're not pregnant that I know of, and we're not married, or engaged." He chuckled, "I saw the memories that you're talking about, and that was from another world. In fact, based on all the memories I've seen so far, that couple has gone farther than any of the others, especially, if you include us. It seems that for the most part, every world is the same with slight differences, but in their case, they've managed to create a whole list of brand new memories, that exist in no other timelines. My only hope, is that one day, we can advance as far as they have." Okabe explained, helping Kurisu to snap out of it.

"I understand now, and I feel the same way, Okabe." Kurisu assured with a bright smile, as she laid her head against his side.

Okabe wrapped an arm around her protectively, a smile to rival hers, spreading across his face. "We're going to be fine. I'm sure of it." Kurisu hummed, in agreement. They were exactly where they were meant to be, which was coincidentally, also where they wanted to be.

On that worldline, far removed from Steins;Gate, two people learned secrets about their past that they were never meant to know, and came out of it, better than ever before. This wasn't the path Fate had in store for them, but that didn't matter, because it was something even greater. It was one path out of the many that they had chosen, which led them to a future of hope and joy, allowing them to experience the happy ending, that everyone deserved.

Yes, marriage and possibly, a baby or two were coming later on down the line, but there were some things that had to happen before that was possible.


	55. The Moment You've All Been Waiting For

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 55-The Moment You've All Been Waiting For**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

After a few weeks of recovery, and preparation for what was to come had passed, it was now the day of the wedding. To the people who knew them, it was obvious who this event was for. It was the day that Okabe and Kurisu would embark on the next chapter of their lives, joining each other, in the sacred bond of marriage. For this couple, it was the most important day of their life, so far. However, the day that they had been reunited, the day that they had gotten engaged, and the day they had found out Kurisu was pregnant, were also contenders.

The event itself, while it was certainly a big deal to everyone involved, wasn't going to be a huge party with 50 guests, or anything that extreme. Neither one even knew that many people to invite, nor did they want it to be blown out of proportion. This was simply the union of two like-minded people who wanted to prove to the rest of the world that their bond was unbreakable, and what better way was there to do that, than by vowing to be together until the day they both died?

All the 'Lab' members were there, excluding Faris. She was still trying to get over Okabe, and had no interest in coming to their wedding, which was fine, because they didn't really want her to be there, either. As their two best friends, Daru was the best man, and Mayuri was the maid of honor. Ruka helped them out, by filling the position of ring bearer.

A priest was needed to make the ceremony official, and Ruka's dad accepted this role. He was the only one they knew personally that had the qualifications, and once he heard about it from his son, he insisted that they allow him to do it. Moeka was there too, having recovered from her gunshot wound. She would be sitting in the chairs, as well as Maho.

They had gotten permission to have it take place at the shrine, and it had been decorated in a manner befitting such an important event. In an open area at the back of the shrine, a row of white chairs was lined up on either side of a path. It was a path that had been made, by clearing any leaves that lingered on the surface of the grass. A traditional arch used for a wedding had been set up in front of the rows of chairs, and a podium was next to it, for the priest to stand at.

At the moment, all the girls were in one of the rooms inside the main house, helping Kurisu with her dress, and giving her words of encouragement. Even Moeka was talking to her, without using her phone to send text messages, which showed how much she cared and how serious she was about this. Kurisu was just grateful to have all of them helping her out, because without them, she wouldn't know WHAT to do. She wasn't used to dressing up like this, and had no idea where to even start, until they began helping her. Her mom showed up towards the end of it, and made sure that everything looked right on her.

"I really appreciate, all of you helping me. It means a lot to me." Kurisu told them, gratefully. She was nervous, but trying her hardest not to show it. Despite her best efforts, they could tell that she was having a hard time, so they told her what they thought, in the hopes that it would make her feel better.

"Don't worry, you look great! When Okarin sees you, he's going to faint!" Mayuri assured her.

"Yes, you look good, so I'm sure it will be fine." Moeka added, in that soft-spoken way of hers.

"I may not know much about this sort of stuff, but I agree with everyone else. That dress looks good on you. I don't think you have anything to worry about, when it comes to that." Maho continued.

"They're right, Honey. You look absolutely gorgeous! I wouldn't worry too much, if I were you. I was a nervous wreck when I married your father, and it all turned out fine. It's normal for the bride to want everything to go the way it was planned, but you can't let that stop you, from doing what you need to." Reina broke down into tears, unable to continue.

"Mom, are you okay? What's wrong?" Kurisu asked, in concern. If she hadn't been so focused on worrying about her wedding, she would have known what it was.

"I'm fine, Sweetie. It's just that…it finally hit me that my little girl has grown up! Not only is she about to get married, but she's also pregnant! When I told you I wanted grandchildren, I didn't think it would be so soon!" Reina bawled, although they were tears of happiness, and pride for her daughter.

Kurisu awkwardly patted her on the shoulder, not wanting her dress to be soaked, by the waterfall flowing out of her mother's eyes. "Mom, it's okay. It's not like I'm going away to some distant land, where you'll never see me again. I'll still come to visit, and it'll be like nothing has changed! I promise!"

After a few minutes had passed, her mother was able to regain her composure. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, but I couldn't hold it back anymore. If I'm being honest, sometimes, it feels like you're out experiencing all that life has to offer, and leaving me behind. You might not understand it right now, but one day when you have kids of your own…" Reina started, then modified her speech to account for the fact, that Kurisu was already pregnant. "Once your child is born, you'll understand what I'm going through, as it gets older. It's hard to let them go, even if you know that in the end, it's for the better."

"I'll, uh, keep that in mind, Mom. Thanks for the words of wisdom." Kurisu said, uncomfortably.

"Well, anyway, I didn't mean to be such a downer. This is supposed to be a happy day, after all." Reina stated, putting the finishing touches on her daughter's wedding dress. "There, that's the best I can do."

For the first time since she had been in the room getting ready, Kurisu took a good long look at herself, in the tall mirror that was placed against one of the walls. She took a deep breath, then exhaled, trying to push all of the doubts out of her mind, and visualize what the others had said about her. The more she looked, the more she began to see what they were talking about.

The dress was pure white, and it extended down to the floor, completely covering her lower body. It flared out at the bottom, so that when she walked, it would billow out all around her. While it was stated before, that it completely covered her lower body, there were small slits in the lower part of the dress, that provided the briefest of glimpses of her legs as she walked.

The dress had straps, but they only looped over her shoulders, and ran the length of her sides, leaving a large portion of her back exposed. The front of the dress pushed up her medium-sized chest, supporting it enough to show a small amount of cleavage. The dress accentuated her thin waist, while also allowing the slight bulge of her stomach, to be seen through the fabric. Last but not least, was the traditional veil that was flipped back out of her face.

" _Wow, I don't think I've looked this good since, well…never. I can't wait, to see Okabe's reaction to this!"_ She was already considered a beautiful bride, but her skin seemed to have a certain glow to it (most likely, from her pregnancy) and it only enhanced what was there naturally. At this point, she was beginning to get more excited than she was afraid, and she was pretty confident that nothing would go wrong, before she and Okabe could get married.

It was almost time for the ceremony to begin, so she left the room, to wait for her cue to come out. After wishing her luck, Mayuri did the same, while Moeka and Maho left to go find their seats. Reina stayed behind in the room for a minute, making her the last one still inside.

Kurisu was about to turn the corner, when a man appeared from around it, stopping in front of her. It was someone she knew, but that didn't change the fact, that he wasn't supposed to be here. Her previously cheerful mood darkened considerably, as a frown formed on her face.

"You really DO look lovely, in that dress. Your mother told me about it when you went to pick it out, but this is the first time I've seen it in person." He said, a warm smile on his face.

"Father, what are YOU doing here?" Kurisu asked, making no attempt to mask how unhappy she was to see him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daru, are you certain that this looks good on me?" Okabe wondered, questioning his friend's knowledge of formal attire.

He was currently, dressed in a black and white tuxedo that Daru had helped him pick out. This was at least, the third time that he had made such an inquiry, and it was getting old.

"Listen, man, because this is the last time I'm going to say this. It looks good on you. I realize that you want to look your best for Kurisu, but stop worrying about it! You look fine, so give it a rest, all right?" Daru told him, exasperatedly.

Daru and Mayuri were both dressed up as well, since they had two important roles to play. Mayuri had chosen to wear a dress that was the same color as her usual outfit, and Daru was wearing a tuxedo.

It was almost time for the ceremony to begin, and Okabe's only hope was that something didn't go wrong, before he and Kurisu could get married. With the kind of luck they had been having for a while now, he wouldn't have been surprised, if another black hole appeared and sucked them up as he was saying his vows, or if a time anomaly hurled him 10 years into the future. It was ridiculous to suspect that a black hole would appear, after they had done so much to prevent it from returning, but the future time skip was still a very real possibility.

Daru could tell that his friend was still nervous, so he slapped him on the back. "I'm sure that everything will be fine, Okarin. I mean, the worst thing that can happen, would be having to deal with the short fuse of a 'tsundere' like Kurisu for the rest of your life. Oh, wait…" Daru walked out of the room to get into position, laughing to himself.

Okabe chuckled, as he followed behind him, with the intention to do the same. "He's right about her having a short fuse, but that's what makes her feisty, and I have to admit, that I like that about her. Besides, she promised me that she would work on that, and I have no reason to doubt her. I like her for who she is, anger and all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shouichi knew that Kurisu's wrath was a force to be reckoned with, and he didn't want to mess with it, if it wasn't absolutely necessary. In THIS situation it was, because he couldn't afford to miss his one and only daughter's wedding. At first, he hadn't even wanted to come, but when the realization hit him, that this could be his only chance to see such an important event, he decided to go. He had missed enough important events in her life throughout the years, so there was no way that he was going to miss this one.

"I thought I told you, that you weren't welcome here!" Kurisu yelled, her rage manifesting, as a violent gust of wind that nearly blew him off of his feet.

That hadn't actually happened, but that's what it felt like in his mind. "You did, but I couldn't stay away. I know that you don't want me here, but…"

"But, nothing. I'm stressed out enough about this wedding as it is, and I certainly don't need you coming here to ruin everything!" Kurisu fired back, not letting him get a word in edgewise.

Reina heard all the commotion outside in the hall, and she ran out of the room, stopping right behind Kurisu. "Honey, please just listen to what he has to say. Can't you see, that he's trying to be a better person?"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say either, Mom. You're the one, who invited him behind my back!" Kurisu spat, seething with rage. She knew that she had to calm down, but that was easier said than done, once she got going.

"I realize that you don't want him here, but that doesn't mean, you have to let him ruin your wedding. This is supposed to be one of the best days, of a girl's life. Do you really want to look back on it with regret, because you didn't enjoy it to the fullest?" Reina tried one last time to make her see reason, and judging by the expression on Kurisu's face, it was working. The gears in her head were turning, processing the meaning behind her mother's words.

Kurisu was beginning to see that she had a point, and she was starting to cool off. This day was going to be perfect, and she wouldn't let anything ruin it. The least she could do was hear him out, since he had come all this way.

"All right, Father. What were you trying to tell me?"

She was calm, both in sound and appearance, but Shouichi was certain that she wouldn't be for long, after hearing what he had to say next.

"Kurisu, I need you to listen to me. Please, I know that I have done nothing to deserve such an honor, but I hope you'll allow me to walk you down the aisle." There was a silence afterwards, and Shouichi wasn't sure how she would react.

The truth was that Kurisu had no idea, what to say about it. After being out of her life for so many years, he apologized to her, then had the audacity to ask to walk her down the aisle at her wedding, like nothing had even happened! She wasn't sure how to feel, about such a request. Her natural reaction was to be angry, but there had already been enough of that for one day, and she had promised Okabe that she would try harder to manage her short fuse. Instead, she made an attempt to see it from her father's perspective, and when she did, it was surprisingly easy to find an answer for him.

Kurisu sighed, just wanting to get this over with, so she could focus on her wedding. She knew for a fact, that this was the only time she would get married, so with that in mind, she responded. "Father, as hard as it is for me to say this, you've been trying to make amends, and I'm the one who still hasn't accepted that you've changed. It would be the least I could do, to allow you to do this with me, since it won't happen again. I guess, what I'm saying, is that I'll allow you to walk me down the aisle." She glared at him. "This DOESN'T mean you're off the hook, though, all right?"

Shouichi gulped. "Yes, Kurisu. Whatever you say." Inside, he was ecstatic, but he was careful not to show it.

Reina had vanished, when she saw that the situation was being handled appropriately, going to her seat once she saw what time it was. When Kurisu saw what time it was, she hurried to get into position, placing her veil over her face, with Shouichi not far behind her. Daru was standing beside Okabe, and Mayuri was standing on the other side, where Kurisu would be when she arrived, while the priest was standing behind them, and the others were in their seats. A few minutes later, it was time for the ceremony to begin.

Okabe didn't even notice, when Shouichi appeared next to Kurisu with their arms linked, as they began walking down the path. The only thing he was capable of focusing on was Kurisu, and how amazing she looked in her dress. As per tradition, neither one had seen the other beforehand, so they were both taken aback by the other's appearance. Okabe's mouth went dry, and he was paralyzed, in awe of her beauty.

He began to get nervous, as she got closer. When Kurisu looked up and met his eyes, she was stunned, by how handsome he looked in his tuxedo. She was at a loss for words, just like he was. Once she made it to where he was standing, Shouichi handed her over to him, placing her hand in Okabe's. He told her that he loved her, as he walked away, taking a seat next to her mother.

"Kurisu, my dear, you have never looked more beautiful to me, than in this moment." Okabe complimented her with a warm smile, lightly blushing. Although he had been nervous before, now that she was right in front of him, he was regaining his confidence.

Kurisu blushed at his words, presenting him with a shy smile that radiated warmth. "O-Okabe, I…you also look more handsome, than I've ever seen you before." They had switched roles, with him being more confident now that he was up there, and her being more nervous, than she was on the walk there.

They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, as the priest began talking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness this man and woman join together in holy matrimony."

Not long after he said the opening sentence, it was time for them to exchange their vows. Okabe had already said everything he wanted to say when he proposed, but for the most important moment in his whole life, he was able to come up with something else to say. He hadn't written it down, but he didn't need to, because the words were etched into his heart.

"I would like to start, by saying that this day, is one I feared would never come. There were so many times I almost lost you, so it's a miracle that we're standing here, right now. You know exactly how I feel, from what I told you when I proposed, but no one else was there to hear it, so I'll say it again.

Kurisu, you changed my life the moment I met you. Nothing ever mattered in my life, until we had that fateful meeting. I never would have imagined that we would be where we are now, as I stand here next to you about to be legally bound forever, but I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. You mean more to me than I could ever put into words, and I have realized by now that I can't live without you. I know you may think that I'm the one who saved you, but that's not entirely true. You're the one who saved me." Okabe said honestly, speaking directly from his heart.

All the guests were moved to tears by his sincerity, and that included him and Kurisu.

"All right, enough beating around the bush. Let's make this official, as all present, witness the strength of my devotion! I, Rintarou Okabe, take you, Kurisu Makise, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my one and only Assistant, my love, and also my best friend. In front of everyone present, I make a solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in the good times and the worst times, and in the joyful times, as well as the sad ones. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in all your goals, to always honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, as well as cherish you, for as long as we both shall live."

Kurisu knew that he was completely serious, because even though he preferred to be called by his last name 'Okabe', he had used his first name 'Rintarou' for the vows. She was having a hard time, believing that this was all real. In just a few more minutes, she would be known as Mrs. Okabe. She had been waiting for this and wanting it for a long time, and now her dream was about to become a reality.

"Okabe, you have no idea how much those words mean to me. You've changed my life for the better since you came into it, and now, I can't imagine it any other way. I also care about you more than I can put into words, and really, our bond transcends any type of description we could give it. I'm glad more than ever before, that you found me and saved my life. I know that this might be a kind of sappy thing to say, but what I'm about to say next, is the absolute truth."

Kurisu could feel the lump in her throat, but she wasn't about to let it stop her from talking. She already had tears in her eyes, and it was taking everything she had, to keep herself from breaking down entirely.

"I don't exist…there's simply no me without you!" She forced out, her voice shaking with emotion.

Okabe had been keeping it together as well, but that statement came close to making him lose it. Although that line was like something from a dramatic soap opera, the emotion that was behind it, struck a chord in his heart. "Kurisu, I…I feel the same way about you." He said quietly, trying to work around the lump that had just formed in his throat.

In the same manner Okabe had, it was Kurisu's turn to declare the strength of her devotion in front of everyone.

"I, Kurisu Makise, take you, Rintarou Okabe, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my one and only Mad Scientist, my love, and also my best friend. In front of everyone present, I make a solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in the good times and the worst times, and in the joyful times, as well as the sad ones. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in all your goals, to always honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, as well as cherish you, for as long as we both shall live." There was no doubt, that she was just as serious as Okabe was about this.

Now that the vows were done, Ruka came forward with the rings. Since Okabe and Kurisu had decided to use the same set for the engagement and wedding, her ring had been removed and placed with his. Okabe was still holding her hand in his, so he went first, placing the ring on her finger. Kurisu went next, placing his ring on his finger. Once that was over, the priest continued.

"I realize that you've already said more than enough to prove that you have every intention of going through with this, but I must confirm it once more, for posterity's sake." He cleared his throat. "Do you, Rintarou Okabe, take Kurisu Makise, to be your lawfully wedded wife, cementing a bond that will last, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest turned to look at him, waiting expectantly for his answer.

Okabe nodded, seriously. "I do."

"Do you, Kurisu Makise, take Rintarou Okabe, to be your lawfully wedded husband, cementing a bond that will last, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest turned to look at her, waiting expectantly for her answer.

Kurisu nodded, just as seriously as her soon-to-be-husband had, a few moments before. "I do."

The priest seemed satisfied after that, so he kept going. "If there is anyone here who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one said anything, he moved on. Okabe breathed a sigh of relief, having half-expected Faris to come barging in, and stop the wedding.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now, kiss the bride." The priest finished, completing the ceremony.

This was the moment, they had all been waiting for. Okabe grinned, and Kurisu grinned in response, as he threw back her veil. Their eyes both closed in pleasure as their lips met, softly uniting in a gentle, but no less passionate, display of their love for each other. Everyone clapped and cheered for them, while Kurisu's parents and Okabe's parents (who had shown up by the time the ceremony started) had tears in their eyes.

After Okabe's dad congratulated him on finally becoming a man, and his mother embraced him with tears in her eyes, Kurisu's parents congratulated her as well, and their parents met for the first time. Okabe had called and told his parents ahead of time about Kurisu, and they had even had dinner at the grocery store, like what he did with her parents. That was a week or two ago, so they had already gotten used to the idea of them being together, by the time the wedding occurred.

Once they were done talking and all of their friends had said something to them, it was time for the reception, so they went to go get some food. The main part of the wedding was now over, and Okabe and Kurisu still couldn't believe that it had actually happened. The most shocking part about it to Okabe was that nothing bad, had stopped it from happening. The whole ceremony, he had been anxiously waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak, and he was unable to fully relax, until it was done.

When they had a moment alone, away from the rest of the guests, Okabe pulled Kurisu close, and hugged her tightly. "Have I told you that I love you lately, Mrs. Okabe?" He grinned, devilishly.

"It's been a while, Mr. Okabe, but I love you, too. Also, I can't tell you how good it feels to have your last name." Kurisu smiled brightly, returning the hug just as tightly.

"I'm glad, to hear that you feel that way. What would you say, if I asked you to dance, my dear?" Okabe asked, smoothly.

"I'd say, that I've been waiting for you to ask me. I would love to dance with you, Darling!" Kurisu accepted, as he kissed her, and she leaned into it.

"I have to warn you, though, I'm an exceptionally good dancer." Okabe warned her, although he was only teasing.

"Oh, really? We'll see about that!" Kurisu replied, as he took her out to the dance floor. They both laughed, as they started dancing.

If there was one thing they could both agree on, it would be that this was the best day of their lives, and it was also, one that they would never forget.

What they failed to realize, was that the simple act of their marriage becoming official, affected way more than just THEIR lives. If their engagement was the new memory, that would allow them to be accepted by Steins;Gate, then their marriage, took it several steps further. Their actions had brought about a new timeline, a new series of events, previously unknown to this worldline, and all the others.

In all the other worldlines, Okabe and Kurisu's relationship had mostly stayed the same, as it was when they first met. Most of them had made it to the boyfriend/girlfriend stage, but it never went any further than that. That was thanks to Okabe and Kurisu's lack of experience in matters of the heart, and the awkwardness that resulted, when they tried to describe their true feelings to each other. Okabe and Kurisu were the first to get as far as they had, and because of that, it had a profound effect on the lives of their counterparts.

For example, the Okabe and Kurisu from the dimension Faris had traveled to, were able to secure their future, and start a family because of this event. The solidification of their union caused a shift in reality, as the event sent ripples all throughout space and time, allowing their other selves to gain the memories of what had happened, and give them the courage to move forward in their own relationships. This would allow them to eventually be able to secure happy endings of their own making, because seeing that one couple had succeeded, would provide them with hope, that they could do the same.

Okabe and Kurisu had no idea that such a thing had even occurred, and it was unlikely that they ever would, but that did nothing to change the fact that it was happening. An uncountable number of happy endings were occurring in every world at once, with exceptions being made for the ones where such a thing was impossible. While most worlds had their version of Kurisu, a rare few did not, and unfortunately, these timelines were immune to the changes.

Although Okabe and Kurisu remained oblivious as they enjoyed their dance, somewhere deep down in their subconscious they KNEW. It was an indescribable feeling, but they KNEW that somewhere, something good had happened. And the feeling they were receiving, well, it was telling them that they played a big part in it.

This was just a sign of the many good things, wonderful things, that were to come, and Okabe and Kurisu's wedding was only the beginning.

 **Author's Note: Hey there! As stated before, I don't usually write these things, but this is for those who are interested in something a little more spicy than this. There's a chapter that goes along with this one that is composed entirely of Okabe and Kurisu consummating their marriage after the end of this chapter. Obviously, it contains spoilers for this chapter, but if you're reading this, you've probably already read the chapter, so it doesn't matter. I know that not everyone is into lemons, so it will be posted separately for those who want to look at it. It will be posted about the same time as this one, so be sure to keep an eye out for it if that's your jam. Anyway, thanks for reading. That's pretty much all I have to say, so I'll leave it at that.**


	56. Craving Adventure

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 56-Craving Adventure**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Okabe slowly opened his eyes, taking in the familiar sight of his and Kurisu's shared apartment. It took him a moment, to remember what happened the night before, and when he did, it brought a smile to his face.

"Last night was…" Okabe started, but was interrupted by a certain feminine voice.

"Exhausting?" Kurisu responded, turning over to face him, with a grin.

"I was going to say extraordinary, but judging by the way my body feels, I would have to agree with you." Okabe said, wincing slightly, as he stretched out his arm. He was currently, lying on his back, and Kurisu took that as a sign that she could move closer to him. Kurisu slid over in the bed, until she was right against Okabe, allowing him to slide his arm under her head, and wrap it around her body.

Kurisu snuggled into his bare chest, resting her head on it. "I don't know about you, but I'm sore in places, that I didn't even know I had! I'm not saying, that I regret the moment that we shared together, but I think we overdid it."

"As do I. I never knew, how 'energetic' you could be." Okabe agreed. He had used that term for lack of a better word, but it was a surprisingly accurate description, for her actions the night before.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who was excited, you know. It's been a while, after all, and…" Kurisu was suddenly interrupted, by an urgent need. It was a feeling that she wished she wasn't so familiar with, but she was used to it, by now. "Not that this wasn't an interesting conversation, because it certainly WAS, but it's that time again." There was no small amount of sarcasm in that statement, but Okabe ignored it.

From the look on her face, he knew exactly what was going on. He had become used to it too, so when she got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, he wasn't far behind. She was slower than usual, due to the slight limp she had acquired from last night's escapades, but she still managed to make it to the toilet in time. He had done exactly what she wanted him to, and as a result, she was having trouble walking the next day.

Not that she could complain, since she had literally asked him to go all out, expecting this to be the outcome. According to the research they had done on it, her morning sickness should be clearing up, at this point in her pregnancy. That was, unless she was one of the unlucky ones that suffered for the whole duration, and she REALLY hoped that she wasn't one of them. Only time would tell, but she wasn't about to get her hopes up, anytime soon.

After that, they ate some cereal for breakfast. While they were sitting on the couch, Okabe couldn't help, but notice that Kurisu's attention seemed to be elsewhere.

"Is something on your mind?" Okabe asked, concerned. If something was bothering her, then he wanted to know about it. She was admiring the ring that was on her finger, but he wasn't sure if that was all there was to it.

"It's nothing. I'm just having trouble, believing that this is all real. I mean, I waited so long for this, dreaming about it during the time you were away, and ever since our reunion. It was always just a pipe dream, you know? A fantasy that was nice to think about, but one that would never be possible in reality. I always thought that something would get in the way, or you wouldn't feel as strongly about it, as I did. While several things DID get in the way, I'm glad that it all worked out in the end.

The one thing I never imagined was that we'd be starting a family of our own, so soon. I didn't ever get that far in my fantasies, but all the same, I'm happy with the way things have turned out. In fact, the real thing is SO much better, than I could have ever imagined it would be." Kurisu paused, taking a minute to collect her thoughts.

She looked up at Okabe, with pure love in her eyes. It made him feel like he was the greatest thing she had ever seen, and in her mind, he was. "Sitting here with you, like this…I feel kind of silly saying it, but it makes me SO happy. I'm serious, this is the kind of happiness that I've never known before!" Kurisu saw the way he was looking at her, and she blushed.

"Sorry, I know that was sappy." She laughed, "I've never been the lovey-dovey type, or at least I never thought I was, anyway. It's funny, how far I've come since I met you. There was a time, where just the thought of saying something like that, and revealing my true feelings to someone, would have made me gag. I've really changed since then, but to be fair, a lot has happened, and you have, too."

"Yes, I'm aware how different things are now, but to be honest, I like it better this way. For example, in the old days, I could have never done something like this!" Okabe leaned over, and captured her lips in a brief kiss. "If I had tried something like that, back then…"

"I would have made sure that you never had any children, personally." Kurisu finished, already knowing what he was going to say.

"And that would have been a shame, because then we wouldn't have this little guy, right here." Okabe said, placing a hand on her belly.

Kurisu smiled, contentedly. "Yes, even with as much trouble as I've been having so far, I wouldn't trade this baby, for anything."

"Rest assured. I feel the same way." Okabe replied, wrapping his arm around her, as they cuddled on the couch. Such a scene may have been out of character for them, at least in accordance with their past selves, but for a newly wed couple that loved each other more than life itself, and were thankful for what they had, it was perfect.

A little while later, Kurisu looked over at Okabe, and spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence that they had been sharing, up until that point. "Rintarou, I have something important to ask you." During their moment of intimacy the night before, Okabe had made a request that she start referring to him by his first name, since they were married now, and she had agreed. It felt a little awkward to her at first, but now it only seemed natural, to call him by that name, as if she had always called him that.

"What is it?" Okabe replied, curiously.

She seemed hesitant to ask, but she did, after a moment of silence. "I was wondering if…listen, this may sound strange, but I was wondering if you could go to the store, and bring back some pickle flavored ice cream for me." She said, uncomfortably.

"Pickle flavor? What on Earth, could you possibly want THAT for?" Okabe was perplexed. Eating pickles was one thing, but why ice cream?

"For some reason, it just sounds really good, right now. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say, that it's what the baby wants. I've heard that having strange cravings, is normal for a pregnant woman, and apparently, this is one of those." Kurisu reasoned.

When Okabe took a second to respond, she pulled out the best trick at her disposal, guaranteed to make him do whatever she wanted. "Please? I'll make it worth your while, Darling!" She looked at him, with puppy eyes.

Okabe chuckled, unable to deny how cute she was, when she made that face. "You don't have to beg, Kurisu. I would have done it, either way. You know that I would do anything if it's for you, so I'll go buy some ice cream." He had been wondering what he was going to do today, and it looked like this was it. As Okabe stood up to leave, Kurisu did the same, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You're the best!" She exclaimed, sweetly.

"I know, I know. I'll be back shortly." Okabe told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, as well.

"Don't stay gone, too long!" Kurisu reminded. Okabe wasn't traveling a long distance away, so it should be fine, as far as their connection was concerned, but that didn't mean, that she wanted him to be out all day.

"Don't worry, my dear, I'll be back, before you know it." Okabe assured, as he walked out the door. After he left, he realized that he hadn't asked her if she wanted to come with him, but she probably would have said something, if she did, so he didn't let it bother him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If he were channeling his inner 'Kyouma', Okabe would have named this trip, 'Operation: Craving Adventure'. It was obvious, that the only reason he had embarked on this journey in the first place was to satisfy Kurisu's pregnancy cravings, so it was a rather fitting name, in his opinion. Okabe decided, to go to his parent's grocery store. That way, he could visit his parents, and buy the ice cream that he needed. They always complained that he didn't visit them enough, so it would be like killing two birds with one stone.

On the way there, he ran into Daru and Yuki, who were walking hand in hand. "Good afternoon, you two." Okabe greeted them, raising his arm in a wave.

"Hey, Okarin. How's it going?" Daru said, with a grin.

"Hello, Okabe." Yuki said, with the same grin on her face.

"I'm doing well. I can't complain. What do I have to be unhappy about, when I've got a beautiful wife, and a little boy on the way?" Okabe answered, cheerfully.

"So, it's going to be a boy, is it? I bet you wanted to call him 'Okabe Jr.', and Kurisu wouldn't let you, right?" Daru chuckled at Okabe's expression, knowing that he had hit the nail right on the head.

"Oh, I know what's got you, in such a good mood." Yuki realized, as a creepy grin that wouldn't look out of place on Daru's face, formed on hers.

"I think I understand, what you're getting at, Yuki. I'm going to say, that it's because of the events that took place last night, after the wedding." Daru began, as a perverted grin to match Yuki's formed on his face. "Let's see if I can guess, how it went down. You picked Kurisu up bridal style, then carried her back to the apartment, where you laid her down on the bed, and well…you didn't get much sleep last night, did you?"

Okabe's face was so red, that steam was coming out of his ears. "D-Daru, how did you-What my wife and I do in the privacy of our home, is none of your business!" He stuttered, in embarrassment. Okabe shouldn't have been surprised that Yuki was in on it, too. He knew that there was a reason, those two got along so well. They were made, for each other. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other important matters to attend to." Before he could walk away, Daru stopped him.

"Come on, man. I was just teasing you! I didn't know that was what actually happened, but, uh, anyway…what important matters, are you talking about?" Daru asked, attempting to calm Okabe down.

"Well, if you MUST know, I've been sent on a mission to acquire pickle-flavored ice cream. Apparently, Kurisu is craving it because the baby wants it, so I have no choice, but to go buy some from the grocery store." Okabe explained.

"I see. I HAVE heard that pregnant women experience cravings for strange things, sometimes, so that makes sense. Well, good luck with finding some!" Yuki exclaimed, as she began pulling Daru with her, as they walked away. "Daru, it wouldn't be right, to hold him up any longer, since Kurisu's waiting on him. Let's get going."

"Yeah, good luck on that mission of yours, Okarin!" Daru shouted, as they turned and went around the corner, disappearing from sight.

"I wasn't expecting to run into anyone, but that didn't take long, so if I pick up the pace, I should make it to the store, in record timing." Okabe said to himself, voicing his thoughts to the open air. Luckily, he was almost to the store, and it wasn't far from the apartment, so it wouldn't take long, to reach it.

Several minutes later, Okabe arrived at the store known as, 'Okabe Grocer'. He opened the door, the bell attached to the top of it, alerting its occupants to his presence with a welcoming jingle, as he stepped inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, on a nearby rooftop overlooking the entrance, a man was keeping watch, and when he saw Okabe enter the store, he picked up a walkie-talkie, and spoke into it. "The target has entered the building. I will await further orders, before taking action." His voice was deep and gruff, giving the impression that he was someone you didn't want to mess with.

A burst of static served as the answer he was waiting for, and he immediately replied. "Understood." He smiled, menacingly, a sight that would have sent a chill down anyone's spine, if they had been there to witness it. "Finally, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, to come along. This should be interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe's parents were both running the store as usual, and his dad's eyes lit up, when they saw him walk in.

"Well, if it isn't, Mr. Okabe! What brings you here, Son?" Okabe's dad, Akiara, greeted with a big smile, on his face.

"I had to get some groceries, so I thought I would come visit you and Mom." Okabe replied, with a slight smile.

"It's good to see you again, although we just saw you, yesterday. What do you need?"

"Not much. I mainly, need some instant ramen and pickle-flavored ice cream." Okabe answered, nonchalantly.

"I can understand why you want the instant ramen, because you've been eating that stuff for a while now, but why would you want pickle flavored ice cream?" Akiara thought about it, for a moment. "Ah. It's not for you, is it? Kurisu must have requested it. I remember, when your mother had pregnancy cravings, and they were even stranger than that. Make sure you treat her right, Rintarou, and take care of her. It's your duty as a husband, you know." Akiara told him, imparting some of the wisdom he had gained over the years.

"Is that you, Rintarou?" Okabe's mom, Hana, appeared from the back of the store.

"Yes, it's me. It's good to see you." Okabe greeted, hugging her, when she walked up to him.

"What brings you here, son?" Hana asked, knowing that he didn't come by often.

"I'm just here, to pick up a few groceries. The main thing I need to get, is some pickle-flavored ice cream for Kurisu, because she's craving it. I also wanted to get some instant noodles, like I usually buy, as well." He informed her.

"I see. It's normal for her to be experiencing cravings, since she's pregnant, and all. I hope you're taking good care of her, Rintarou. I'm sure you are, though, and don't worry, you'll be a great father, when the baby is born. Now, let's get you those groceries." Hana offered, helping him, by going to get what he was looking for.

Most grocery stores probably wouldn't have something like pickle-flavored ice cream in stock, but pickles were a common craving among women who were expecting, so they always kept some, just in case. Once all of Okabe's items were set on the counter, he got out his wallet to pay for it, but his parents weren't having any of it.

"Come on, Son. Do you really think, that we expected you to pay for this?" Akiara pushed his hand away, shaking his head.

"We can't accept that, from you. Besides, you're going to need all the money you can get, to take care of your family, especially when the baby is born." Hana added, refusing to accept the money.

Okabe smiled. "All right, if you insist. I really appreciate this."

"It's not a big deal. Now run back home, to that cute little wife of yours, and tell her we said hi." Hana said, as Okabe turned to leave, with his bag of groceries in hand.

"Yeah. Come back soon, and next time, bring Kurisu with you!" Akiara yelled, as Okabe waved, and exited the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe had only walked a little ways from the store, and was about to turn the corner, when it happened. A mysterious person wearing a hood, came barreling around the corner, and slammed into him at full speed, knocking him over onto the sidewalk. Luckily, he was able to hold onto his groceries, so they didn't spill everywhere. Before he could even react, the person was on their feet.

The hood had fallen off of their head, revealing a young man, who appeared to be about the same age as Okabe was. He had raven-colored hair that was sticking out in several directions, and navy eyes that spoke of many hardships, and things that never should have been experienced by someone so young. He had a light amount of stubble on his chin, and he was currently, glaring at Okabe.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! I'm looking for something, and I don't have time to waste, dealing with this." The man said, not bothering to hide the agitation in his voice.

Okabe got to his feet. "You're the one, who should watch where he's going! My wife is waiting on me back at home, and if I had dropped these groceries, she would have killed me! I'm the one, who doesn't have time to waste on you!" He fired back, angrily.

Suddenly, the windows of the nearby bookstore shattered, and the man reacted quickly, diving into the nearest alleyway, and pulling Okabe with him. They flattened their backs against the wall, blending in with the darkness of the crevice, between two buildings. The shadow from the buildings blanketed the area, so it took a minute, for Okabe's eyes to adjust to such a small amount of light. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but the man next to him, seemed to know all about it.

"Hey, would you mind…" Okabe started, but he was stopped by the other man clapping his hand over his mouth, so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Are you some kind of idiot, or something? It's obvious, what's going on. We're in danger!" The man whispered, harshly, uncovering Okabe's mouth. "This isn't good, at all. I can't believe, they found me." He muttered to himself, quietly. He turned back to Okabe, fixing him with another glare. "This is all your fault! Those guys never would have found me, if I hadn't run into you!"

Okabe couldn't believe, what he was hearing. This guy ran into HIM, and he had the nerve to accuse him of ruining everything. "Don't you try, to blame all of this on me! You're the one, who made this happen! I wouldn't even be IN this mess, if it weren't for you! Speaking of that, who ARE you, anyway?" He whisper-yelled back.

"That makes two of us." The man tried to calm down, sighing heavily. He pinched the bridge of his nose, in frustration. "Don't you know, anything? My name, is probably the least important part of the information I'm about to give you, but it's Hiroyuki. Those windows shattered the way they did, because someone was shooting at us.

There was no sound, so it's safe to say that there's a sniper on one of the nearby rooftops, possibly more than one, and they have a silencer on their gun. Geez, it's like you've never been in a war zone before." Hiroyuki's eyes widened, covering his mouth with both hands. "Whoops, wrong time. Uh, just forget I said anything. You shouldn't have to worry about it, if I can finish what I came to do." He glanced, at the entrance to the alleyway. "Unfortunately, this new development will make my job, a lot harder."

Thanks to that slip-up, Okabe was able to piece together a theory, about who this guy actually was. He didn't know enough about him, to figure out everything, but it was a start. Okabe was a bit of an expert when it came to time travel, and it didn't take a degree in rocket science to make the deduction, that Hiroyuki had come back from a war-torn future, to accomplish a mission. When his comment about it being the wrong time, was taken into account, it made sense. Okabe had dealt with this kind of stuff so many times now, that he was confident that his theory was correct.

He wasn't going to bring up what he knew, though, because there were more important things to worry about. The most important of those things, was that he survived this situation, and made it back to Kurisu, in one piece. If he followed Hiroyuki's instructions, then he just might, make it out of this alive, and then he could help him with the mission. It was likely, that he was trying to save the Steins;Gate worldline from a bad future, and this mission was an integral part of the process.

"What do you suggest, we do?" Okabe inquired.

Hiroyuki looked at him, in disbelief. "We? There IS no we. As a member of the 'Resistance', I was trained for this sort of thing. You, however, were not, so get out of here. They're not here for you, so it should be safe for you to leave."

After thinking about it for a moment, he shook his head. "Never mind. The fact that they only found me when YOU showed up, means that you're suspicious. For all I know, you could be a spy! It's better if you stick around, so I can get some answers from you, later." He had once again, said more than he meant to, and if he kept this up, then he might accidentally divulge all of his secrets.

Okabe shrugged. He wasn't going to leave, anyway, so it didn't matter to him, what the other man had decided. "That doesn't matter. How are we going, to get out of this?"

"The biggest factor that decides what we do, is how many snipers there are. If there's only one, then we can probably, outrun him. However, if there's more than one, then we might not be able to get away, without becoming Swiss cheese. For my mission to succeed, I have to make it to my destination, and find someone important to me. It's not far from here, and if we can make it there, then we should be safe for a while, at least." Hiroyuki explained, knowing that if they were going to stick together, it would be best, to let him know what the plan was.

"What is this destination, you speak of?" Okabe pressed, trying to figure out as much as he could, from Hiroyuki.

"I'll know it, when I see it. It's supposed to be around here, somewhere. First, we need to find out how many people are after us." Hiroyuki said, poking his head out of the alleyway.

It was risky, and that was only proven further by the bullet that whizzed by, inches from his face, when he did so. He had seen enough to know, that there had to be at least two or three of them stationed around the area, and there was no way that those windows could have shattered so fast, unless there was more than one. That was the conclusion that he had come to, and he hoped that was all there was to it, but it was unlikely to be that simple.

"Are you all right?" Okabe asked, in concern, having seen the close call that had just occurred.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's more than one in this area, and there may be more spread throughout the city. The organization that's after me, never does things half way, so I'm sure there's more to it, than what we've seen so far. This might sound crazy, but the only way I see out of this, is to run for it. If we stick to the shadows, then the snipers won't be able to see us, and they won't be able to get a clear shot, unless we're out in the open." Hiroyuki said, preparing to do just that. "If we run around for a while, then I'm certain, I'll be able to find the place I'm looking for."

Okabe couldn't believe that someone trained to survive these types of situations, could be so bad at planning, and he was pretty sure that even HE could come up with a better plan than that one. However, he couldn't think of anything better at this moment in time, so running for their lives and hoping for the best, seemed to be their best bet for now. "All right, let's go. I'm right behind you."

Hiroyuki nodded, before taking off, sprinting around the corner. Okabe was hot on his heels, going as fast as he could. Unfortunately, there were a few instances, where they had to venture out into the open, and they had to head for the nearest cover, as the world exploded around them. It became clear, that the enemy was somehow tracking their every move, and escape was beginning to seem impossible. Okabe had no idea how long this went on for, but eventually Hiroyuki called out to him.

"Hey, I think this is the place, I've been looking for!" He yelled, as they approached a familiar building.

Of course, it looked familiar to Okabe, because he saw it every day. It was his and Kurisu's apartment! Why would this man be sent here, and what was he supposed to accomplish? Okabe knew that it must have something to do with him and Kurisu, and a sneaking suspicion crept up on him. How could he trust this man, to enter his home? If he HAD to come in, then perhaps, he could get him to agree to wait outside, until he smoothed things over with Kurisu.

"Hey, uh, Hiroyuki. Why don't you let me go check the place out first, to see if it's safe." Okabe suggested, hoping that he would agree without much of a fuss.

"Okay, yeah. That's actually, a good idea. I'll stay here, and watch for trouble. There doesn't seem to be anyone here, so we may have finally escaped, but I doubt it. Come back soon, and I'll let you know, if anything happens. Good luck getting in there, it's probably locked." Hiroyuki didn't seem to think that it was a big deal, since Okabe had been handling himself well, so far. He was a little suspicious, but it wasn't like he would be letting him out of his sight, for a long time.

This adventure had taken him the better part of the day, and the sun was much lower in the sky than when he had left, so he was sure that Kurisu wouldn't be happy with him. Okabe walked up the stairs, and after making sure that Hiroyuki wasn't looking, he used his key to unlock the door, then stepped inside, closing it behind him.

Kurisu was waiting for him when he arrived, and she rushed over to greet him. "Rintarou! I was beginning to get worried about you. I'm glad you're back, Darling!" She exclaimed happily, welcoming him with a kiss on the lips, and a hug. Luckily, he had managed to keep the groceries safe all this time, and he was relieved to see that she wasn't mad.

"It's good to see you too, my dear. I'm sorry, but it took longer than I expected. I suppose, I should have called you." Okabe grinned, returning the hug and kiss. He sat the bag down, on the coffee table.

"No, it's all right. I'm just glad, you made it home safely. What kind of goodies, did you bring me?" Kurisu wondered, peeking inside the bag. "Ooh, you got my favorite! Soy-flavored instant ramen!" Kurisu said, excitedly pulling out one of the four inside the bag, and ignoring the ice cream.

"Really? I thought you didn't like those, that much. I distinctly remember a time not so long ago, when you referred to it as, 'that instant noodle crap you always eat'." Okabe reminded, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "And, what about the ice cream?"

"I can get to the ice cream, later. Right now, I'm more worried, about this delicious ramen! I used to not care for the stuff, all that much, but lately, I guess you could say, I've developed a craving for it." Kurisu laughed, "I'd say this baby, must have gotten that from you. You love these things, and he IS your son, after all."

"I'd imagine so. The amount of that stuff that I eat every month, must be quite a lot." Okabe agreed, putting away the groceries.

"I missed you SO much, Darling! Can we cuddle on the couch, for a bit?" Kurisu asked, hugging him from behind.

Okabe really hated to turn her down, especially when she was in one of her more loving moods, but there were more important matters to attend to. He still hadn't told her what happened to him, or about the mysterious visitor. "I'm sorry, Kurisu, but as much as I would love to do that, I can't."

"Why not?" Kurisu pouted, in disappointment. She had waited for him to come home all this time, and when he finally got here, he didn't even want to spend time with her! What was wrong with him?

"Well…" Okabe was once again interrupted, before he could finish, when the door slammed open.

"There's not any time left! We have to get out of here! I tried to hold them off, but this place isn't safe anymore. We have to go!" Hiroyuki was out of breath, and it took him a minute to regain it.

When he did, he noticed Kurisu for the first time. He almost lost it again, the sight of her, leaving him speechless. She was absolutely beautiful, and he had never seen another woman like her before. He wasn't sure what she was doing here, or why Okabe seemed to be so close to her, as evidenced by her arms that were still wrapped around him, but he couldn't afford to worry about that right now.

She stepped back, moving a short distance away, when she saw the man standing in the doorway.

He was correct in saying that there wasn't any time left, because a few seconds after that, a man appeared in the apartment. It was unlike anything, they had ever seen before. The man phased into existence, sliding through a thin black slit that opened in the air, as if he was made of paper. The rift appeared to be too thin for a person to fit through, but he did, somehow. It closed behind him, as soon as he stepped through.

This was the man who had been waiting on the rooftop, outside the grocery store, and he was covered up in a black outfit, that was similar to one that a member of the S.W.A.T. team would wear, with a helmet hiding his face from view. The unwelcome visitor, was right next to Okabe, and unfortunately, so was the gun he was holding up to his head.

"Listen up, both of you. I'm here to take Rintarou Okabe, with me. He doesn't have a choice in the matter, and if either of you makes a move, I'll kill him. The boss wants him alive, but I can't help what happens, because of your actions. He holds a grudge, and if such a thing were to occur, then you'd be the next targets. The best thing for everyone, is to not move a muscle." He warned, keeping the barrel of the pistol pressed tightly to Okabe's head, a finger poised to pull the trigger, should either of them make any sudden movements.

Hiroyuki's eyes widened at the familiar name, unable to believe what he had just heard. He had been trained to fight against this type of thing, but his hands were tied on this one. It was simply too risky. Kurisu was obviously, in no condition to do anything, even if she was capable, and she wouldn't risk Okabe's life like that. The man grinned, behind the visor of the helmet, seeing that he had the upper hand.

"I see that you're smarter, than I gave you credit for. Now stay right there, while I make my escape." He said, addressing Hiroyuki and Kurisu.

"This isn't a good idea. You don't know, who you're messing with." Okabe warned, but it did nothing to change the man's mind.

"This isn't over! Rintarou will escape, and when he does, you'll wish you had never come here!" Kurisu threatened, defiantly.

The stranger only chuckled, not intimidated in the slightest. "Sure, whatever. It makes no difference, to me. My orders are to capture him, and nothing you say, can make me change my mind. You'll never see your friend again, so say your good-byes!" He pressed a sequence of buttons on the watch he was wearing, and a new rift identical to the other one appeared.

"I love you, Kurisu. Don't worry about me, everything will be fine! I'll see you again, someday, I promise!" Okabe shouted, over the roar of the portal.

Kurisu couldn't help but be reminded, of the last time he had made a promise and wasn't able to keep it, during the black hole incident. Although it was through no fault of his own, she was unable to stop herself, from doubting his words. "I love you too, Rintarou. I hope I get to see you, again, someday!"

Okabe turned to Hiroyuki, fixing him with a stern gaze. "Hiroyuki, I hate to ask this of you, when you already have a mission to complete, but please, take care of her for me, okay?"

Hiroyuki was feeling conflicted, between these orders and the previous ones, but he couldn't deny his request. "Yes, sir!" He saluted, letting him know how serious he was.

"All right, that's more than enough. You're lucky, I gave you THAT much time, to make peace with your fate, before leaving you to it. Come on now, in you go." The man was stronger than his appearance would suggest, tossing Okabe through the portal, like he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes, before following him through, both of them vanishing into thin air.

Once he was gone, Kurisu collapsed, her legs no longer able to support her weight, as she fell to her knees in shock. "Rintarou!" She wailed, in absolute despair.

The one person she cared about most in the world was gone, and nothing short of a miracle, would be able to bring him back. Kurisu had never truly been alone, because no matter where she was, whether they were together or not, she had that spiritual link with Okabe, that made her feel close to him. This time was different, and the realization, made her dive deeper into despair.

She had never felt more alone, than she did in that moment, and that's what scared her the most. Okabe was gone, and for the first time, since their connection was established, she couldn't sense him.


	57. Not Strong Enough

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 57-Not Strong Enough**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Kurisu was still sitting in the same spot as before, having fallen so deep into despair, that she had no interest in moving. Okabe had left her here, with no idea where he was, and no way to save him, even if she knew. All she knew was that he wasn't here with her, and without him, her life was meaningless. Her other half was missing, and as long as he was, she would never be whole. She stared straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular. If one had to make a comparison, it would be that she looked like she was dead inside, similar to how Okabe had, not too long ago.

Hiroyuki had been out keeping watch over the area, in case the enemy came back or had never left, but there were no signs that they were still around, so he returned to the apartment, closing the door and making sure that it was locked. He had his orders to protect Kurisu, and he had already made it to the destination he was looking for, so there was no reason that he couldn't stay awhile.

Besides, even without his orders, he wasn't the type of man who could leave someone who was in need of his help, all alone. He didn't know what to say to her, and she didn't exactly look like she had anything to say to HIM, but there was no way he would let her stay on the floor like that. He would do whatever he could to help her, even if there wasn't much he could do to solve her problems. He was frustrated about this whole situation, and disappointed in himself. All that training, and it hadn't done him any good, when he actually needed it.

"Why was I, so stupid? They were after HIM all along, that's why they showed up after our encounter! If I had realized it sooner, then this whole thing, might have been avoided! Of course, with the technology they have, nowhere would have been safe, so there's that, I guess. I still feel terrible, though." Hiroyuki cried out, slamming his fist against the wall in anger.

He was aware that this wouldn't solve anything, but he had to let it out somehow, and this was one of the only ways he knew how. After a few minutes, he had calmed down enough to approach Kurisu, calmly.

"Hey, um, Kurisu, was it? Come on, let me help you. There's no reason for you to be on the floor, when there's a perfectly good couch over here." Hiroyuki reached out his hand, and she accepted it, allowing him to help her to her feet, and over to the couch. He took a seat across from her, in one of the armchairs.

"Thanks, uh…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier." Kurisu apologized, managing to snap out of the mood she was in, but only slightly. She felt uncomfortable around this man that she knew nothing about, but Okabe had put her in his care, so he couldn't be THAT bad.

Hiroyuki looked just as uncomfortable, but he managed to keep the conversation going. "My name, is Hiroyuki."

Although Kurisu really wanted to be left alone, this man was only trying to help, so she kept talking. "I guess, you must have heard my name from Rintarou, before he disappeared, huh. Come to think of it, he was about to tell me something important, before you burst in, screaming at the top of your lungs. It may have been because you were the only one around for him to ask, but it seemed like Rintarou trusted you. He would have never left me in your care, if he didn't. How do you know, Rintarou? I mean, how did you two meet?"

In the end, her curiosity, and need to know what happened to the man she loved, were winning the fight against the side of her that wanted to just sit around and be depressed.

Hiroyuki had been expecting such a question, so he answered the best he could. "Well, I accidentally ran into him, because I was in a hurry to get somewhere. We came across a bit of trouble and I ended up accompanying him, so it took us a while to get to this apartment, where…you saw what came next." He tried not to wince at his words. That hadn't sounded very convincing to him, but maybe, she would buy it. He left out the details about all the bad things, knowing that hearing what really happened would upset her.

Kurisu frowned, her features quickly hardening into a glare. She wasn't fooled for one second, and she was offended that Hiroyuki was treating her like some weak and frail woman, who wasn't strong enough to handle the truth. The frustration and helplessness of this whole situation was getting to her, and this wasn't helping her in the least. "Do you think, I'm stupid? I know what I saw, when Rintarou was taken, and there's more to this story, that you aren't telling me.

I realize that he asked you to protect me, but I have NEWS for you, I'm not some damsel in distress that needs to be shielded, from the true nature of the world. I have seen things that…I have been through more horrible things than most people can imagine, and I'm pretty sure that I can handle, whatever you have to say. It's obvious that someone was after Rintarou, and I HAVE to find out who it was."

Kurisu calmed down, before continuing. "Please, tell me what's going on. I mean, I'm not sure if it's possible to save Rintarou, but even if it's not, I won't be able to have closure, without at least knowing the truth about what happened."

Kurisu was pleading with him so fervently, that there was no way he could possibly refuse, not that he would have anyway. All of the points she had made were valid, and he agreed that she had a right to know. There was one thing he was curious about, though. "Um, Kurisu. I was just wondering…who are you, to Rintarou? Actually, I phrased that wrong. What I meant was who is he, to YOU? How are you two, connected?"

It wasn't something that he absolutely HAD to know, but considering the fact that they both knew each other, and this was the location he was looking for, he suspected that it might have something to do with his original mission, before Rintarou assigned him another one.

Kurisu smiled, sadly. "Not that it matters much, if I won't ever see him again, but I'm his wife."

"And…" Hiroyuki prompted, pointing to her belly. He had been wondering about it for a while now, with it being more noticeable, now that she was sitting down. He wasn't trying to be rude, and didn't want to say anything directly, in case he was wrong in his assumption.

When she noticed what he was pointing to, Kurisu sighed. "We got married, yesterday. And yes, I'm pregnant."

Hiroyuki covered his mouth with his hands, gasping in horror. "That's awful! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Still, having something like this happen to you, right after such an important and joyful time in a person's life…that's just…a case of bad luck if I've ever seen it." He shook his head, in pity. "No one deserves, to go through something like that. Especially, not someone who is as beautiful a woman as you are, Kurisu." He blushed, having unintentionally, let that slip.

"No, it's okay. It's not like this is your fault, or anything. In fact, it may seem strange, but this isn't the first time that Okabe and I, have been in a situation like this. We've had a lot of bad luck lately, unfortunately." She cleared her throat, uncomfortably. "Um, thanks for the compliment, but as you probably, already guessed, I'm not on the market."

"Yeah, uh, you weren't supposed to hear that. I wasn't trying to hit on you, it was only an observation. Why don't we move on, to my explanation?" Hiroyuki offered, eager to move past the extremely awkward, situation he had created.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Kurisu agreed, just as eager, to move on to a more desirable topic.

"I'll start, with how Rintarou and I met. There's really not much to tell, but as I already told you, I was in a hurry to get somewhere. I ran into Rintarou, who was coming back from the grocery store, and we got into an argument. While we were distracted, someone fired at us, and we realized, that we better get out of there.

We used the alleys and back streets to shake them off, and we ended up here. I stayed outside to keep watch, while he went inside to check the place out. At least, that's what he told me, but I didn't realize that you were in here, and that he lived here, too. By using that strange, watch-like device to travel back and forth, they were able to catch up to us, and that's when he got captured."

"Hmmm…I wonder why, they wanted him. Even though I was still kinda out of it, I heard you say that you thought they were after YOU, during that little outburst of yours. There has to be a reason, that you would think something like that. You still haven't told me everything, have you?" Kurisu was very smart, he'd give her that. He hated to do it, but he'd already gone this far, so he might as well, finish the explanation that he started.

"You're right, I'm still hiding some things from you. I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but since this is probably my fault, I owe it to you. I realize that this may come as a shock, but I'm a time traveler, from the year 2030. I'm part of a group called the, 'Resistance', that fights against an organization known as, 'SERN'. The future used to be a relatively, peaceful place until one day, 'SERN' showed up out of nowhere, and by that I mean, that they literally materialized into existence, building and all. Luckily, it appeared in an area where not many lived, so no lives were lost, that we know of. No, that came later."

Kurisu sighed, exasperatedly. "Not them, again. A lot of our problems in the past were, because of 'SERN'. I was hoping they were gone for good, but of COURSE, they were behind this."

"So, when you said that you had been through a lot, you weren't kidding. If me being a time traveler doesn't phase you, and you already know about 'SERN', then you must know WAY more about this stuff than I do." Hiroyuki commented, in awe.

"That may be true, but I put all of that behind me. I can't afford to focus on such a dangerous subject, as long as I am with child. And even after he's born, I intend to keep him away from situations, where he would be in danger." Kurisu replied, seriously.

"I understand." Hiroyuki nodded, continuing his explanation.

"It didn't take long, for us to figure out that their true agenda, was mastery of time and space. They had developed some kind of technology, that allowed them to warp reality, creating cracks or rifts that they could step through, and pretty much go wherever they want. That's what they used to catch up to us, and take Okabe to what I assume, is their headquarters. It became clear that they were looking for someone, and for whatever reason, they sought out my family, which included my mom and dad."

Kurisu frowned. "Based on their track record, I'm sure I can guess, what happened next. When they didn't get what they wanted, they killed your parents, right?"

Hiroyuki nodded, solemnly. "They would have gotten me too, but with the help of my friend Suzuha, I was able to escape, and use one of the old time machines that the 'Resistance' had stored away, to travel back to this time. I was given a mission, to warn you both of what was going to happen, but it looks like I went back too far. That's what I thought, anyway.

My mission, was given to me by one of the leaders of the 'Resistance', but although I had been told how to operate the time machine, actually driving one, is a completely different experience. By the time I realized what time I had gone to, it was too late to change it."

Kurisu was deep in thought, processing all of the information, to the best of her ability. She wasn't expecting him to mention Suzuha, but that was at least, a sign that she was eventually born in this timeline. "I see. Do you have any idea, what they were after? I mean, there must have been SOME reason to go after your family, specifically. Is there anything different about you, that would make you stand out?"

Hiroyuki hadn't really given it much thought, but now that he did… "Now that you mention it, there IS one thing, that's different. Mom and Dad never explained to me what it was, and because of the world we lived in, I didn't really see them much, so I never figured it out." He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, and on his right arm, was a solid black outline in the shape of an hourglass.

"I've had this strange birthmark, ever since I was born. I have no idea, why it looks like an hourglass. Is this the kind of thing, you were talking about?"

Kurisu gasped in shock, instantly recognizing the mark. It was the same mark that she saw every day when she changed her clothes and looked in the mirror, the same mark that she saw on Rintarou's arm every day. Unless he had been in an accident, similar to the one her husband had, which was unlikely, there was only one way he could have gotten it.

There was only one reason that he would have it that she could come up with, even if it didn't make sense. She took a minute to calculate, how many years had passed between 2011 and 2030, and came to a startling realization.

"The only knowledge I had of this time, was that both of my parents lived in this…place…" He trailed off, coming to the same startling realization. Hiroyuki had rarely seen his parents in the future, and this was way in the past, so they looked different from what he could remember. His mouth was suddenly dry, and he was having trouble saying anything. "Is someone else, renting this place, or are you…"

"This is my house, as well as Rintarou's. Since we just got married, it's as much mine, as it is his." Kurisu stated, calmly.

Hiroyuki had felt a connection to her, for a while now, but he hadn't known what it was, until this moment. Tears came to his eyes, due to the intensity of the emotions that he was experiencing all at once. "M-Mom…"

Kurisu suddenly, found herself tearing up, and it was all she could do, not to burst out crying right then and there. She spread her arms wide. "M-My baby!" He ran over and sat down next to her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her. Once he was in her arms, they both burst into tears, holding each other tightly. "There, there. It's okay, Hiro. I know you're still hurting, but right now, in this moment, I'm here."

She looked at him, her gaze full of sympathy. "You haven't allowed yourself to grieve yet, have you?" She wasn't sure why she had called him that, but it felt right.

"I couldn't afford to, not until I accomplished my mission, of finding you and Dad. I tried to be strong after you died, but it wasn't easy, and now Dad got captured! It's all my fault! They would have never found him, if they weren't tracking me. I led them, right to him!" Hiro cried on her shoulder.

After they had calmed down, Kurisu put her hands on his shoulders, leaning back to get a good look at him. He blushed, feeling self-conscious from her intent gaze. "You look SO much, like your father. Your hair is the same color, and you even have the same hairstyle. Your eyes are the same as mine, and you have my nose. Can you smile, for a sec?"

When he did what she asked, she smiled back. "Yep, you have his smile, too." She laughed, "From your outburst earlier, something tells me that you also inherited my temper. It's not something I would have wanted you to have, but at the same time, it serves as more proof, that you're mine and Rintarou's child."

"Uh, Mom, can you stop staring at me, so much? It's embarrassing." Hiro asked, feeling more uncomfortable, the longer she stared.

"Yes, Sweetie, I'm done now. Sorry, I just haven't seen you before, and I wanted to know what traits you're going to have, when you grow up." Kurisu explained, sheepishly. She had gotten a little, too excited.

Hiro was confused, and it showed on his face. "What do you mean? Where am I? HOW old, am I?" He hadn't stopped to think what year it was, in relation to the year he had come from, or his whereabouts in this time.

Kurisu smiled warmly, looking down at her belly, and rested her right hand on it. Hiro followed her line of sight, and when it hit him just what she was implying, his eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

He pointed to her belly, his outstretched hand, shaking slightly. "Y-You mean…that's…"

His crimson-haired mother kept that same smile on her face, as she nodded. "Yes, Hiro. You're still growing, inside of me. There's a little less than six months to go, until you're supposed to be born. At this point, the only thing I've been told, is your due date, and that you're a boy. That's why I examined you so closely, just now. I couldn't help it."

Hiro felt a little faint, and if he had been standing, he surely would have lost his balance. "Wow. I can't believe this."

Kurisu chuckled. "How do you think, I feel? I'm sitting next to my 19-year old son while he's still in my womb! I mean, in this time, I'm a year younger than you, so this is KIND of awkward."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hiro was still confused, so the only thing left for her to do, was lay it all out for him.

"In this time, Rintarou is 19, and I'm 18. The feeling you get when your own son, is older than you, is indescribable. This is a surreal situation, if I've ever seen one. And I've seen several, mind you." Kurisu pointed out, in disbelief.

Never in a million years, even with all the weird things that had happened to her and Rintarou over the past six months, would she have ever expected, to be in a situation like this one. Kurisu raised her shirt slightly, and took his hand, laying it on her belly, which allowed him to feel the warmth, of the life that was growing within.

The surface was more solid than he expected it to be, and he looked at his mother, in surprise. "I'm no expert by any means, but shouldn't this, be causing a paradox? I didn't think this sort of thing was allowed to happen, without consequences."

Kurisu shrugged. "You're not touching yourself directly, so I'm sure it's fine. I just thought you'd want to see, what it feels like from this side, since you've never had a chance to before."

"R-Right, okay. Um, so what do we do now?" Hiro wondered, now that everything was out in the open. "Shouldn't we try to figure out a way, to save Dad? We can't just leave him there, can we?"

"Unfortunately, there isn't much else we CAN do at the moment, since I have no idea, how to get to where he is. You wouldn't happen to know where their headquarters is, would you?" Kurisu asked, hopefully.

"No. I've never been there before, sorry." Hiro apologized.

Kurisu had already suspected as much, but she was just making sure. There was no way, it would have been that easy. It never was. She sighed, "It's getting late, Hiro. Let's call it a day, and figure this out tomorrow. You can stay here and sleep on the couch, if you want."

"Yes, you're right. I didn't realize that it was this late, in the day. I'll take you up, on your offer." Hiro agreed.

The adrenaline that had been running through her veins ever since the incident had run out, and she found herself feeling more tired and weak than she could remember feeling, in a long time. Without the adrenaline keeping it at bay, the depression had reclaimed its hold on her, leaving her without the energy or willpower to do much of anything. After they had both gotten ready for bed, Kurisu slid under the covers, and Hiro covered himself up with a blanket that she had provided for him, laying over on the couch.

"Goodnight, Hiro." Kurisu said, her voice sounding louder than it actually was, in the silence of the dark room.

"Goodnight, Mom." Hiro answered back, less than a minute later.

Kurisu knew that she wasn't going to get much sleep, but that wasn't about to stop her from trying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kurisu hadn't slept much at all, and when she opened her eyes, it was to one of the worst headaches she had ever experienced. That, combined with the fact that Rintarou was still missing, made her wonder what the point, of getting out of the bed was. The only good thing, about this morning was that the familiar urge to throw up had vanished, so there was no need to get up and run for the bathroom. This normally, would have made her happy, but with everything else weighing down on her, it only amounted to a small drop of sunshine, in an ocean of darkness.

Hiro got up and was ready to start the day, only to find that Kurisu hadn't moved from her spot in the bed. "Mom, are you awake?" She groaned, in response. "I'll take that, as a yes. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. But let's be honest here, did you really expect me to be?" Kurisu fired back, sarcastically.

"No, not really." Hiro admitted.

"Why did you ask the question, if you already knew the answer?" She responded, flatly.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I'm worried about you! I'm just trying to make sure, that you're taking care of yourself. That's especially important, if you're pregnant." Hiro stated, concern showing clearly on his face.

"I know that, but like I said before, I don't need to be taken care of, like some helpless little girl! Look, I don't have the energy, to deal with this right now. So I'd appreciate it, if you just left for a while. To tell you the truth, I can't bear to look at you right now. You look so much like him, that it hurts." Kurisu said, bitterly.

"Okay, but where am I supposed to go? I mean, there shouldn't be anyone after us anymore, but I don't know what kind of places are around here." Hiro pointed out, willing to do it, but unsure what he would do, once he left.

Kurisu sighed, grabbing a notepad and pen from the nightstand. It was kept there, in case her or Okabe got an idea for a project or invention in the middle of the night. She scribbled something on it, before tearing out the piece of paper she had written on and handing it to him.

"Here. This place is called the 'Lab', and if you don't know where to go, need some help, or even if you just want to find a cool place to hang out, then that's where you need to be. I've given you the address, so if nothing else, go spend some time there." As soon as she had finished talking, she buried her face into the pillow next to her.

"Mom, are you sure you're going to be okay, without me here? Everything I've seen so far, doesn't exactly, inspire confidence." Hiro continued, not wanting to leave her in such a state, but knowing that staying would only make her angry.

"Hiro, don't worry so much. I'll be fine, but it'll take some time. This isn't something you can simply get over, in the span of a few days." She looked back at him one more time, forcing herself to smile. "Trust me, you'll love it at the 'Lab'."

Hiro sighed. "All right. I'll leave for now, but mark my words, Mom. I'll be back!" He said the next part under his breath, so she wouldn't hear. "And, I'll be bringing reinforcements." With those words, he turned on his heel, and exited the apartment.

Kurisu was just glad that he had listened to her, and left her alone. Even though he was her son, she still felt a little uncomfortable around him, and didn't want to let ALL of her emotions out, while he was around. Now that he was gone, she could release all of the stress and tension she had been feeling, since Okabe was captured the day before.

There was no one around to hear her, so she let it all go. She screamed into the pillow, all of her frustration and sorrow being released with it, as she began to cry. Once the tears started, they didn't stop, for a long time. Okabe wasn't dead, so she couldn't grieve for him, but he might as well have been, to her. She couldn't help feeling, like she had lost everything in one day. Her husband was gone, taken to a place where she couldn't reach him, and she cried for everything that could have been.

Although she hated to move, in the breaks between crying, she made sure, that she took care of herself. It wasn't for her, because she felt like she was already dead inside, but for the sake of the baby, that was depending on her to live. For its wellbeing, she carried on, but she had given up, a long time ago. Without her rock, she had nothing to keep her steady, nothing to stop her from blowing away in the wind, or falling to the ground.

She was overlooking an endless abyss, and all she wanted to do, was dive headfirst into it, so deep that she never had to worry about anything. She would never have to feel anything ever again, and no one would be able to save her. In the end, she wasn't strong enough to handle all of the pain, so she chose to feel nothing, instead. Without stopping to think of the consequences, she jumped off of the edge, and dove into the abyss, allowing it to swallow her up.

The woman known as, Kurisu Okabe was taken to the nearest hospital a few hours later, so that they could monitor her condition safely. No matter what they tried, she wouldn't respond.


	58. The Organization's Threat

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 58-The Organization's Threat**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Okabe soared through the portal and out the other side, landing face down, in a puddle that was in the middle of the street. The man who had done this to him, stepped through shortly after, roughly hauling him to his feet, and slinging him over his shoulder without any trouble. Okabe coughed and spluttered, having been unprepared for landing in that puddle. He had inhaled some water by accident, and was now trying desperately, to get it out of his lungs. The man carrying him cared nothing for his wellbeing, only interested in completing his mission. Okabe didn't dare try to struggle, knowing that it would end badly for him if he did, and his chances of escaping weren't very high.

The man who had captured him was from this time period, and obviously, knew more about all of the alleyways and streets than he would. If by some miracle, he managed to escape, he wouldn't get far before he was found. It was too much of a risk, because the city had changed a lot, since he had last seen it. He had no idea what year it was, personally, but the area they were currently in, didn't look familiar to him at all, so it must have been in the very distant future.

Okabe had been to all the major areas in Akihabara, so he would have recognized it, if it hadn't been affected by the passage of time. He assumed that they were still in Akihabara, but even if they were, it didn't matter. His destination and ultimate fate, was more important than their location.

"So, I know that it's probably pointless for me to expect an answer out of you, but who are you, and where are we going?" Okabe cleared his throat, having some difficulty speaking, after nearly choking earlier.

"Normally, you'd be right about me not giving you an answer, but I'm in a good mood today, so I can at least, tell you my name. You can call me, Kawasaki. As for where we are headed, you'll find out, soon enough. We're almost there." He informed him.

They had been walking for a while now, traversing many different streets and alleyways. All the buildings they had passed so far were run down, and most of the stores seemed to be closed for the day. Okabe had never seen what the future would look like if 'World War III' were allowed to occur, but he imagined that it would be something similar to this.

There were no people out and about besides them, and if he had to guess, there were probably, two main reasons for this. Most of them were probably hiding, as a member of the 'Resistance' that Hiroyuki was a part of, on their own, or with their family. There was a good chance, that the rest of them were dead. After some time spent walking in silence, Kawasaki suddenly stopped moving.

From Okabe's perspective, the only thing he could see was what was behind them, so he didn't realize what their reason for stopping was. In front of him was a tall skyscraper, stretching up towards the heavens. This was the 'SERN' headquarters, not that he had any way of knowing that they had reached it.

"Oh, right. I forgot, that you aren't supposed to see this." Kawasaki seemed almost embarrassed, which was more emotion than he had shown the whole way there.

"What are you…" Okabe tried to ask, as he was flipped over and set down onto his feet with no warning, leaving him disoriented.

Before he could react, there was a blur of movement to his left, and pain exploded across the side of his face. Kawasaki moved much faster than his larger frame would lead one to believe, and he had delivered a swift punch to Okabe, with the intention to knock him out. He fell to the ground, his vision fading, as he slipped into unconsciousness, wondering what had just happened.

Kawasaki shrugged, and slung him back over his shoulder, figuring that no harm was done, since he had managed to knock him out before he saw where they were. With no further delays, he entered the building, the doors sliding open to greet him. He paused once the doors had shut behind him, pulling out his walkie-talkie and speaking into it.

"Hey, Boss. It's me, Kawasaki. I have some news to report."

A sigh came out of the speaker on the device, letting him know how low their expectations were to receive it. "Kawasaki, I swear, if this isn't good news…" A voice that was unmistakable as a man's, replied.

He was beginning to wonder if his cohorts, could do anything right. Most of the time, if he sent them out on a mission they would return empty handed, or at least, having not acquired what he wanted them to. If they failed enough times, then there was no mercy, and they were terminated.

"I know that it wasn't, the last couple of times I called you, but this time, I'm telling you the truth. I have successfully secured the target, and I'm currently standing in the lobby." Kawasaki answered, nervously.

"I see. Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" The 'Boss' asked, sarcastically.

"Actually, sir…" Kawasaki started, planning to tell him that was exactly what he expected.

"Don't answer that. Just hurry, and bring him up to my office." The 'Boss' demanded, interrupting his lackey's pointless correction.

"Y-Yes sir. I'm on my way." Kawasaki assured, wiping the sweat off of his brow with his free arm, and breathing a sigh of relief.

That was a close one. He was THIS close to getting terminated, the 'Boss' had warned him, before he left. Hopefully, this would be enough, to keep him from being wiped out. With that in mind, he got into the elevator, heading for the top floor of 'SERN's' headquarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Okabe regained consciousness, he became immediately aware, of a few things. The first thing he was aware of, was the pain that he was feeling on the left side of his face, along with the impaired vision on that side. He had been given a black eye, and his skin was swollen, narrowing his vision. On top of that, he had a splitting headache. The other thing that he noticed, and this was the biggest one so far, was that he couldn't move. This was because he was sitting in a chair, with his legs tied to it and his arms forced behind the chair, tied to the back of it.

This was a highly uncomfortable position, and the ropes that were holding him in place were chafing him, only digging into his skin more and more, as he struggled. His lanky frame wasn't strong enough to break free on his own, and if he kept trying, he might end up tipping the chair. If he did that, then he would be in an even worse position than he was in now, so he gave up, for the time being.

With nothing else to do, he examined his surroundings. It was dark, and the dim lighting in the room, didn't allow him to see much. It was a fairly large room, from what he could tell, and he seemed to be in the center of it, with not much else nearby.

When he squinted, he thought he could just barely make out the features of a desk, not too far in front of him. Once he focused in that direction, he was pretty sure he saw some form of movement coming from behind it, though it might have just been his imagination. The room was silent, and there was no indication that anyone was in there with him, although there was no way, he could tell for sure.

It was hard for him to think, through the pain that was constantly pounding into his skull, but Okabe came to a realization, that struck fear into his heart. After he had gotten captured, what happened to Kurisu? Did they do something to her, as well?

If they did…then he would make sure, they paid for it. Okabe attempted to reach out to her, and assure her that he was all right, as well as make sure SHE was, but nothing happened. It wasn't just that he had failed to connect, it was that there was nothing, where their connection should have been. Normally, he could sense her, like there was a presence always in the back of his mind, and he never felt alone, because she was with him, even when she wasn't physically.

He could sense her emotions and her thoughts, but now, it was all gone. He wasn't able to sense her at all, and that fact was even scarier, than being trapped in an unknown place that he might never be able to escape from.

This had never happened before, and his imagination quickly led him to the conclusion, that she was dead. He didn't want to believe it, but he was worried, that it might be true. At the very least, SOMETHING had happened, and he had no way of knowing what. The rational side of his brain, brought up the possibility that his captors had somehow severed their connection, or found a way to block it, which was plausible, he had to admit.

They DID have those mysterious watch-like devices that could open rifts at will, so he couldn't rule it out, entirely. He had no idea who had taken him, but it was probably safe to assume, that it was the 'Organization' that had been after Hiroyuki.

From Kawasaki, he had learned that he was being taken to see their leader, so was he in their office? If so, why were all the lights off? These thoughts were making his head spin, not helped in the least, by all of the pain assaulting him at once. What he didn't know, was that his questions were about to be answered.

"Is anyone there?" Okabe called out, not expecting an answer, but hoping for one, all the same.

"I see, that you're awake. It's about time, if you ask me." That voice…Okabe couldn't be sure of anything with the lights off, but he definitely, recognized it.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are the lights turned off?" He inquired.

"It's for dramatic effect. I didn't want to spoil the surprise, as soon as you awakened."

He heard the sound of footsteps approaching his location, stopping, once they were right in front of him. Whoever it was, leaned down towards him, so close, that he could feel the warmth of their breath on his face. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, revealing the identity of the person currently invading, his personal space. It was exactly who he suspected, but not someone he would have ever expected to see, in a place like this. Her voice gave it away, something he would automatically, be able to pick out in a crowd.

Her fiery, crimson locks were as long as they ever were, cascading down her back in a straight line, her hair the same as she had always worn it. Her body, Okabe couldn't help but notice, was more developed than he had ever seen it, giving her a mature and sexy appearance. Her face had a few wrinkles, but nothing that would detract from her beauty.

It was clear that this woman was Kurisu, albeit much older than she had been, the last time he saw her. If he had to guess, she was probably, in her late 30s. He wasn't sure what she was doing here, but he was happy to see her. She was staring at him sultrily, taking in his features. There were only a few inches between their lips, and if she wanted to, she could easily, close the gap. She could do anything to him that she desired, and he wouldn't be able to stop her.

It had been a long time, since she had seen her version of Okabe. Unfortunately, he had disappeared in a freak accident, many years ago. She had been alone for so long, that it was hard to resist the temptation she was feeling, from simply being next to him. In that moment, her plans and the reason she was there didn't matter, NOTHING else mattered, except for the two of them. Without stopping to think about what she was doing, Kurisu crossed the distance, pressing her lips against his, forcefully.

In spite of himself, Okabe returned the kiss. He knew that this wasn't HIS Kurisu, but that didn't stop him from enjoying it. This was still Kurisu, after all, just from a different time and place. Besides, there wasn't much he could do to resist her, when his movements were so heavily restricted.

Kurisu poked his nose playfully, and stepped back, rising to her normal height. She cleared her throat, wiping the flirtatious grin off of her face, and trying to get her emotions under control. She had always harbored feelings for him, but never got the chance to act on them, before she was captured.

As much as she wanted to lose herself to the feelings she had for him, and act on every fantasy she could imagine, there were more important matters to attend to. There was a reason he had been brought here, and it wasn't to be a slave to her love. Her expression was one of seriousness, letting him know, that this wasn't going to be all fun and games.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing, in a place like this." She began, speaking slowly.

"That, and what the whole point of that kiss was. If you're here, in what I assume to be the headquarters of the evil 'Organization', then you're obviously, not here to play nice, are you?" Okabe reasoned, seriously.

Kurisu grinned. "That kiss, was just to mess with you. You know, get into your head. I know all about your feelings, and my intention was to toy with them. You're right, I'm not here to be nice to you. As for what the 'Organization' is, it's one, that I'm pretty sure you're familiar with." She crossed her arms, and smirked at him. "Welcome to 'SERN', Rintarou Okabe!"

Okabe had already suspected as much, but the name still managed to send chills down his spine, making him break out in a cold sweat. "So then, if this is 'SERN', that makes you…" He had finally put the pieces together, and the realization was a terrifying one. Oh, how he wished it wasn't true.

Kurisu smiled at his words, her twisted smile belying a sense of pride. "That's right. I'm the leader of 'SERN', the 'Boss', that Kawasaki was taking you to see."

This didn't make any sense! He had heard the voice coming out of the walkie-talkie's speakers before, and it had sounded exactly like a man's. Even if that detail was ignored, what had driven her to head down such a dark path, becoming the person that they had both always despised? She could see the gears turning in his head, attempting to make sense of it.

"You want to know why my voice sounded so different, on the walkie-talkie, right? That's easy, to explain. I used a voice changer, to modify my voice. No one else, except for a few of the higher ranked members like Kawasaki, knows my secret. I seized command, when the previous leader died of 'natural' causes, having been captured and forced to work on time machines for years." Kurisu added.

Something about the way she pronounced natural led him to believe, that it was anything but. Based on her current position in the 'Organization', it wasn't hard to imagine what she must have done to get there. "Kurisu, I can't believe, that you killed someone! The woman I know, would have never done something like that!" He exclaimed, incredulously. "What HAPPENED to you?" Okabe said quietly, in sadness and horror, at what she must have been through that made her like this.

Kurisu seemed to be unfazed, by his change in emotion. "I told you that I was captured by 'SERN', didn't I? In case you weren't aware, they're not exactly the best, at taking care of their 'pets'." She spat out the word, like it was diseased. "That's basically, what they saw me as, some animal bred to do their bidding, nothing more." Her quiet, almost brooding tone, quickly shifted into something more explosive.

"Who are YOU, to call me out for murder, anyway? I saw what you did to that Leskinen guy, so don't try to act like you're better than I am! If your version of me, had been through the same things, then she might have ended up killing someone, too. Depending on the situation, a person's morals can be challenged in such a way, that they do things that never would have occurred to them before. You can't say for sure what she would do, if she were in MY shoes."

"You saw that? But, how? You weren't there, when that happened!" Okabe exclaimed, in disbelief.

Kurisu grinned, evilly. "You may not have realized this, but I've been the 'Boss', for a while now. I've been watching you, ever since our technology picked up on the powerful energy fluctuation that was sent out, when you zapped yourself out of the Beta worldline and back into the Alpha. I've seen everything you've done, monitoring you every step of the way." She revealed, making Okabe's mouth drop to the floor, in shock.

"That's right, take it all in, figure out what it all means. That whole time loop adventure of yours recently, was because of me. This is what happens, when you make an enemy of 'SERN'. Although you didn't attack us directly, so it's more like this happens, when you have something that we want."

Okabe couldn't believe, what he was hearing. This was the one behind the worst experience of his life, not to mention that they were part of the 'Organization' that had ruined it in the first place, with his quest to save Mayuri. There had been a different leader in his first time loop, but that fact didn't mean much to him, at the moment.

He couldn't go anywhere, so the best thing for him to do, right now was try to get all the answers he could, out of her. His hope was, that there would be an opportunity to escape later, at some point, but until then, he was going to have to bide his time and wait. That was the best option, for now.

"I-I can't…How is this possible? My beloved, who has given me the happiest moments in my life, is also responsible for the worst time in my life! I just…I can't accept something like this." All he wanted to do, was curl up in a ball and cry from these intense emotions, but this was not the time for that. Okabe felt like his world was crashing down around him, and he was powerless, to stop the dominos from continuing their descent.

"Just because you don't accept it, doesn't mean, that it isn't possible. I know you thought that you had seen the last of us, when you escaped to Steins;Gate, but with the technology that WE have, we were able to track you across worldlines!"

"That's all well and good, but after we left, the timeline should have been altered, so the bad future that you came from, wouldn't exist. If that happened like it was supposed to, then this couldn't be possible!" Okabe protested weakly, on the verge of tears.

"Despite what you may think, this special technology of ours allowed us to follow you, and latch onto the worldline you landed in. It's a modified version based on the technology, that your future self created to track you. We raided his workplace and found the prototype, some time before we followed you. After that, it was only a matter of time, before our plan was complete. After watching and waiting for the right moment, Hiroyuki escaped to your time period, and the plan was set into motion." Kurisu explained.

If they had access to that kind of technology and knew everything about him, surely it wouldn't be hard for them to somehow dampen, or sever the connection between him and his wife. Such a thing would normally seem far-fetched, but it wasn't, in this situation.

While they shared the same appearance for the most part, Okabe knew that Kurisu would never be capable of doing all these awful things, so as far as he was concerned, she didn't deserve to be called by that name anymore. She wasn't Kurisu, no, she needed another name to set her apart. He decided to start calling her by her last name instead, so that he could differentiate the two.

"So, everything I've went through in the past few months, was because of you!" He yelled at her, in anger.

Makise kept that same stupid smirk on her face, twisting the face of his lover, into a shape that he was really starting to hate.

"Yep, it was all ME. Doesn't it just fill you, with despair and heartache?" She laughed, clearly relishing his misery. "I bet you want to get out of here, as soon as possible, right? I'll tell you, what. If you be a good boy, and cooperate with me, then I'll let you go. How does that sound?" Makise told him, manufactured sweetness in her voice.

"It SOUNDS, too good to be true." Okabe remarked, dryly.

"Well, let's just say, that I won't have any use for you, after I get what I need."

"And what would that BE, exactly? You've told me just about everything else, so I would like to know why I am here." Okabe stated, ready to get down to business. He was tired of dealing, with all of these mind games that she was subjecting him to.

"It's simple, really. The only reason I would want a loser like you here is, because of your special ability. That hourglass branded onto your arm, is an interesting specimen, indeed. I've never seen anything like it, and I want to…no, I NEED to know its secrets."

Kurisu poked him roughly, in the chest. "And, you're going to give them to me. Let's start with, how you got it. With that kind of power, my men and I could do anything we wanted, without the power source limitations of the watch-shaped devices, we currently use."

Okabe smirked, while glaring at her, in defiance. "I understand, but I'm afraid, that I can't give you that information. I won't let it fall into the wrong hands, and in this case, that applies to you. If you want me to talk, then you'll have to try a bit harder than that."

He didn't realize back then, how much he would come to regret uttering, such a poor choice of words.

A smile spread across her face, as menacing as it was frightening, stretching her lips to an almost unnatural degree. It was a 'slasher' smile if he had ever seen one, the kind that you only see on someone, who is either about to make your life a living hell, or murder you, outright.

Once he saw the look on her face and the madness in her eyes, it became clear that she was more than a little deranged, and with him being tied up like he was, he wouldn't be able to save himself, from whatever she was planning. Sometimes, he wished he wasn't born with such a big mouth.

"I was hoping, you'd say that. Don't you worry, I can try a lot harder than this. This is where the fun, really begins!" She seemed almost giddy, as she turned to leave the room. "I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere!" She told him, as she left.

Okabe sighed heavily, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it wasn't anything good. "It's not like I COULD, even if I wanted to." He pointed out, flatly.

He was alone for what seemed like a long time, although there was no way for him to tell for sure. It could have been an hour, 30 minutes, 20 minutes, or even 10, for all he knew. Eventually, she returned, slamming the door open, and pushing a metal cart into the room. It had wheels for easy mobility, and they squeaked incessantly, as she shoved it into the middle of the area, stopping it a short distance in front of him. The sound caused Okabe no small amount of irritation, so he was grateful, when it came to a cessation.

There was a tarp of some sort covering it, effectively hiding whatever had been placed onto it. He didn't have long to wonder, before Makise yanked it off of the cart, revealing its contents. Okabe gulped, instantly taking notice of all the instruments it held, each of them sharper and deadlier than the last.

He had seen items of such a nature before, but only in movies. It wasn't hard to guess what they were, either. Spread out across the surface of the shiny metal cart, spanning its whole length, were tools created solely, for the purpose of torture.

Once he saw what she had brought to him, he had no doubt that there would be hard times ahead. The future, at least for the time being, seemed pretty bleak.

Makise grinned widely, showing off all of her teeth. "What's the matter? You had so much to say before, but now, it looks like you're speechless! Despite how tough you act on the outside, you're all bark no bite, aren't you?" She teased, with the intention to provoke him. Her eyes were full of amusement, practically begging him to give her a reason to play with her 'toys', as she called them.

Okabe's face still contained the same defiance that he had before, refusing to give up, just yet. Even if there wasn't much he could do to stop her at the moment, that didn't mean, that he would give her the satisfaction she desired. "I'm certain I told you this already, but I'm not planning to tell you anything. Nothing you say, will change my mind." He stated, firmly.

"While you may not be PLANNING on saying anything, I can guarantee you'll be singing a different tune, by the time I'm through with you! Besides, actions speak louder than words, anyway!" Makise yelled, browsing her collection, until she found what she was searching for. She had selected a silver knife, and she approached him slowly, idly flipping it over and over, in her hand.

Its edge gleamed in the light, as she thrusted it towards him, at a speed that he almost couldn't follow with his eyes, stopping it about an inch from his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped, serving as the only proof that he was nervous, since his face showed no emotion. She had to admit that she was impressed, when he didn't even flinch, at such a close call with death.

Although the men who worked under her were trained to be tough, she was pretty sure that even they would have cringed at least a little bit, if she tried that same move on them. Still, that didn't mean she was going to give up on obtaining what she wanted, just because he didn't want to tell her.

Stronger men than him had said much the same, but it wasn't long after she got to work, that they were reduced to nothing more than putty in her hands, that she could mold into whatever shape she desired. It was all a matter of time, and if she was patient, then she would be able to extract the information she needed from him.

"What do you think, now? Surely, you have something to tell me." Makise prompted, hoping that he would tell her, before things had to get ugly. When she received no response, she gritted her teeth, in frustration. "Look, Okabe. There are only two ways, this can happen. Either you can tell me what I want to know, or I can come up with other, less pleasant, ways to 'convince' you. So, what's it going to be? The easy way, or the hard way?" She asked, forcing the words out through her clenched jaw.

"I'm afraid, I'll have to take the hard way on this one." Okabe said, boldly. To his embarrassment, his voice shook slightly, despite his conviction. Perhaps, he wasn't as strong as he liked to think he was.

"I expected nothing less from the great, 'Hoouin Kyouma'!" She chuckled, then shrugged, nonchalantly. "Let's get this going."

She grabbed the flaps on his lab coat, flinging it open, and revealing the gray undershirt that he always wore. Without wasting any time, she tore it down the middle, exposing his chest to the open air. The knife sang, as she swiftly swung it, cutting a path through his skin like it was butter.

The path she had created, was a long line that nearly reached all the way down to his belly button. Okabe inhaled sharply, as white-hot pain surged across his midsection. Blood flowed out from the wound, staining the skin around it, and making its own trail downwards.

She cleaned the knife, using his lab coat, to wipe the blood off of the blade. He tried not to give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream, but it didn't work out very well, when she did something completely unexpected, and caught him off guard. He felt a sudden warmth, as something foreign invaded the wound, causing him to be in enough pain, that he couldn't help but groan from it. It turns out, that the foreign object was Makise's tongue, as she used it to gently clean his wound.

She had to be one sick individual to enjoy something like this, and she was even worse off than he first thought, having a smile on her face the entire time. Once she was satisfied, she leaned up, and looked him right in the eyes. "If this isn't enough to make you talk, then there's plenty more, where that came from."

She cupped his chin, forcing him to see her. "I suppose, I can give you a break for today, since you just got here, after all. However, mark my words. I WILL be back, and by the end of this, you'll wish that you had taken the easy way out." Makise threatened venomously, turning around to place the knife back on the cart, and cover it up with the tarp.

Okabe said nothing, as she left the cart where it was, and prepared to leave the room. On her way out, she stopped right beside him, and bent down, whispering into his ear. "Oh, we are going to have SO much fun, together."

He hadn't really paid much attention to her attire up until this point, but a white lab coat similar to his, was loosely draped over her shoulders, and she removed something from one of the pockets. Okabe realized too late what it was, as a sharp stinging pain assaulted his neck. She had injected him with an unknown chemical, using a syringe.

"W-What are you…" He started, trailing off, as his eyelids began to get heavy.

Makise left immediately after that, and he craned his neck around to watch her go, as she exited through the door behind him. The last thing he saw, was the overly cheery smile and wave she presented him with, before disappearing from his sight, his eyelids drooping down and covering his eyes.

As he sat in the chair, while his consciousness was fading, he began to realize how bad the situation really was, and the only thing he could see being in his future, was darkness. The chances that he would make it back, to his beloved wife were becoming dangerously, slim.

It would be a long time, before he saw HIS Kurisu again, and that was, of course, assuming that he ever did.


	59. Sleeping Beauty

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 59-Sleeping Beauty**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

"The results aren't very good, I'm afraid." A man said with a frown, gripping his clipboard tightly, and squirming uncomfortably.

He was middle-aged, and from the outfit he was wearing, along with the stethoscope hanging around his neck, it was clear that he was a doctor. Which made sense, considering the location this was taking place in. It was a local hospital that was the nearest, to where the incident had taken place. He was speaking quietly, due to the fact that both him and those he was talking to, were standing in the middle of a patient's room.

"I was hoping, that you wouldn't say that." Mayuri pouted, concern in her gaze.

"I was too, but at the same time, it's kinda what I expected." Daru agreed, placing a large hand on the much smaller woman's shoulder. "Still, whatever you have to say, good or bad, is better than knowing nothing at all."

Yuki, who was standing on the side of Daru opposite of Mayuri, took hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly. She was here mostly to give Daru support, since she knew how close he was to the patient, but also because she had grown to care about her as well, in the short time they had known each other.

"Yes. I want to hear this too, no matter how bad it is." Yuki added, seriously.

Surprisingly, there was another person standing there with them, but she looked less concerned, than everyone else present. "Come on, just get it over with, already." Faris demanded, sourly. She insisted that she hadn't come out of worry, for the woman she had once called her friend, only wanting to see what sort of tragedy had befallen her.

This was what she had told her 'friends' (although she had become an outcast in the group, since they had all pulled away from her, after hearing what she had done to Okabe and Kurisu) but they didn't believe it. If she really didn't care at all, like she claimed, then she wouldn't have even bothered to show up, so she had to care at least, a little bit.

Choosing to ignore the girl's foul mood, lest it spoil their own, they returned their attention to the doctor.

"According to the results of the tests that we've run on her, she's perfectly healthy or at least as much as she can be, given the circumstances. Her pregnancy seems to be progressing normally, and there are no complications, as of yet. The outside isn't where she is having problems, no her body is fine. It's the inside that I'm worried about. As I'm sure you can see for yourselves, she is currently asleep, but when she's awake, she mostly just stares straight ahead, ignoring everything else around her. She doesn't speak, and if it weren't for us forcing her to, she probably wouldn't eat.

Sometimes, she'll turn to look at someone when they are speaking to her, but there is no indication that she even hears what anyone says, or that she is even capable of registering it, anymore. It's as if she simply doesn't care about anything, not other people, and especially, not her own well being. I've seen cases like this before, but never to this extreme of a degree. It usually happens, when someone goes through the loss of a loved one that they were particularly close with.

They become so depressed that they don't care about anything anymore, and retreat into their mind, to distance themselves from the pain they are feeling, instead of dealing with it. However, even those people will listen to you when you talk, do things on their own, and sometimes, respond. With a little help, they may even get better, in time. Kurisu simply sits there, staring off into who knows where. It's like she dove into an abyss in her mind, falling so deep into the darkness, that she would never have to feel pain again, and it would be nearly impossible, to snap her out of it.

I'm not sure what caused her to do this, but it must have been something more awful, than what we could ever imagine. I hate to say it, but she might never be the same again. It's just a guess, but if she lost the love of her life, and they have passed on, then that might be the reason she's like this." The man shook his head, wishing that he wasn't in this situation. "Has anyone close to her, died recently?"

"There's only one person, who fits that description. She recently got married a few days ago, and her husband, Rintarou Okabe, means everything to her. If he died, then she would be absolutely devastated, and it wouldn't be hard, to see this being the outcome." Daru answered, solemnly.

"He's not dead though, is he?" The man asked, making a note on the paper, attached to his clipboard.

"We haven't seen them since the wedding, but I'm pretty sure he isn't." Mayuri told him.

"Well, then we can't rule out the possibility that something happened, in the period of time where they were alone. Unfortunately, the only one who might know anything about it, can't tell us. I wish I could tell you that this was all a big misunderstanding, or that everything will be all right in the end, but…I'm a doctor, and all I have to offer you, are the cold hard facts, as grim and depressing as they may be. I've said everything I had to, so I must be on my way. I'll let you know, if we find out anything else." Once the doctor was finished speaking, he exited the room, leaving them alone.

"She deserves it, if you ask me." Faris commented coldly, then saying the next part, under her breath. "That's what she gets, for stealing my Okabe away from me." She had still not gotten over him, and was bitter, about losing the race for his heart. In time, she might come to get better, but it wasn't going to happen overnight.

The others were used to her behavior by now, so they continued to ignore her negativity. Mayuri looked over at Kurisu sadly, genuinely worried about her friend. It was more than that, though, because now, she was also concerned about Okabe. If something HAD happened to him, Kurisu wouldn't be the only one, who was devastated.

The fiery-haired 'sleeping beauty' was lying in the bed, with a peaceful expression on her face. If someone had seen her without the proper context, it would look like nothing was wrong with her. "Daru, I don't like this one bit. It's awful!" Mayuri said, looking like she was about to cry.

She was usually cheerful, but not even she was immune to the graveness of this situation. She turned to Daru, scared about how he would respond to what she was about to say. "You don't think…he can't be dead, Daru. He just can't!"

The rotund gentleman shook his head, not sure how to respond. "I don't know, Mayuri. I hate to say it, but he might, actually be gone this time." Daru hung his head, looking just as sad as Mayuri.

Yuki looked back and forth between them for a minute, noting how hard this was hitting them, and made an effort to help cheer them up. "Come on, you two, don't give up so easily! There's no way that Okabe would go down without a fight and you both know it. There isn't any concrete evidence that proves he's dead, so don't automatically assume the worst, all right? Why don't you call him, and see if he answers? That's a good start, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess that moping around, isn't going to do any good. Do you want to call him, Daru, or should I?" She asked, trying to be polite, but really wanting to do it herself.

"Ladies first, Mayuushi. You've known him longer, so go ahead." Daru replied, as the girl pulled out her phone to make the call.

Once she had made the call, she hung up almost immediately, having received no response. She sighed, "It went straight to voicemail."

"Well, I'll admit that it's not really reassuring, but that doesn't mean, that he's dead!" Yuki reasoned, although it was becoming harder and harder to defend her position.

"Yeah, it's definitely not looking good." Daru agreed, sullenly.

"Unfortunately, I can't see a bright side to this one, either. I'd have to agree with you, Daru." Faris told him, appearing sad for the first time, since the doctor had left.

"What do you even care, anyway? You wanted this to happen!" Daru turned on her, pointing a finger in her face, accusingly. None of them were sure why she was here, in the first place.

Faris looked offended, that he could possibly, think that of her, even if it was at least partially, the truth. "How dare you! I didn't want anything to happen to Okabe, and as for Kurisu, well…" She couldn't think of anything she could use to refute his statement, because she still harbored some ill will, towards the red-headed scientist. "I-I don't have to prove anything to you! I'm leaving!" She yelled, immaturely stomping her feet like a child, as she stormed out of the room with a huff.

"It's about time, she left. That woman was getting on my nerves." The voice had come from the room they were in, but they had thought they were the only ones in there.

"What? Who's there?" Daru called out, in surprise.

They all moved closer to the bed where Kurisu was sleeping, having heard it originate from that direction. The room was dimly lit, since Kurisu was asleep, and there was a corner on the other side of the bed, that was obscured by shadows. The vague outline of a person, could be seen sitting in a chair, and it stood up, moving towards them, slowly emerging into the small amount of light, that was present in the room.

Daru saw this as an opportunity to act tougher than he actually was, so that he would look cool, in front of the ladies that were present. "Stay back! I know karate, and I'm not afraid to use it!" He put up his hands in a mock pose for added effect, like he was going to perform a karate chop.

Mayuri looked confused, while Yuki simply slapped her face, with the palm of her hand. "I didn't know you knew karate, Daru. That's so cool!"

"Honey, put your hands down, before you hurt yourself. You don't know karate, and that stance of yours, wasn't fooling anyone." Yuki forced his arms back down to his sides, showing that she was stronger than she looked.

Mayuri pouted, disappointed that he wasn't actually telling the truth. "Awww…maybe you aren't as cool as I thought you were, Daru."

The man chuckled, at the display of silliness that had just occurred between them. It was nice to know that they were the same in the past, as they were in the future. As he got closer, stepping more into the light, all of them were shocked at what they saw.

"A-Am I seeing things, or is that…Okabe!" Yuki exclaimed, incredulously.

While at first glance, it may have seemed that way, it was clear after closer examination, that the man in front of them, bore a strong resemblance to him, but wasn't the same person. There was something else familiar about his face, but they couldn't quite put their fingers on it. The more important question, was what some strange man no one had ever seen before, was doing here in Kurisu's room.

"Um, Mister? Why are you, in Kurisu's room? Do you know her, or something?" Mayuri was the first, to be brave enough to speak. The others were nervous, and she might have been a little, but to her, anyone who looked so similar to Okabe, couldn't possibly be a bad person.

Hiroyuki smiled at her, and even that simple action was so much like their friend, that it was almost creepy. Kurisu hadn't allowed Okabe to call him that, but the name 'Rintarou Jr.', had never been more appropriate.

"I'm, uh, one of Kurisu's close relatives, and I just happened to be the one to find her, and bring her here." He answered, hoping that they wouldn't ask him too many questions, or figure out his true identity. The fewer people who knew that he was here, the better.

Mayuri and Yuki seemed to be quick to believe this, but Daru was more cautious. Something wasn't right about this, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Oh, really? How are you related, to Kurisu? Also, I'm sure we'd all like to hear what happened, when you found her." He was suspicious of him, within good reason. For all he knew, this man could have been the one who made her this way.

"Our relation isn't important, right now. However, I CAN tell you what happened, when I found her." Hiroyuki sighed, more than ready to get this over with.

"My name, is Hiroyuki. Let me start, by saying that I live pretty far away, so I don't get to see her, very often. Since I was in the area, I decided to come by to visit. When I arrived at her apartment, I knocked, and didn't receive an answer. It was then, that I noticed the door was unlocked, so I opened it and stepped inside. Once I was in there, I found her in the bed. She was already in the same state as you see her in, now.

It was obvious, that she had been crying a lot, since her eyes were bloodshot, and she was just lying there, staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. I tried everything to get her to respond, but she wouldn't, so I called an ambulance to come bring her to this hospital. Ever since she arrived, I've been sitting here, and I haven't left her side." Hiroyuki finished, glumly.

He felt guilty, because if he hadn't left her alone, this all could have been prevented. He had known that she wasn't in the right state of mind to take care of herself, as well as she should have, but he still listened to her, and left the apartment. He was getting a bad feeling, so after walking around for a while, he came back to check on her, but he was too late.

It was a good thing that he found her when he did though, because things could have been a lot worse, if he hadn't. He recognized the 'Lab' from his life in the future, and also knew his mother and father's friends. They were like family to him, to the point where he called them Aunt Mayuri, Uncle Daru, and Aunt Yuki. They didn't know him in this time, though, and he wasn't about to reveal his true self to them, unless it was absolutely necessary. He was sincerely, hoping that he wouldn't have a reason to.

Daru came to a realization after hearing his words, and a piece of the puzzle fell into place. "You're the one that called, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's me. When they put her in this room, I wasn't sure who to call. I looked through the contacts in her phone, and the first name that stuck out to me was yours, so I told you where she was." Hiroyuki confirmed, matter-of-factly.

"Oh my gosh! That's right! I was there, too." Yuki agreed.

"Yep, I was too!" Mayuri added.

They had all been hanging out at the 'Lab' earlier that day, when Daru got the call on his cell phone.

"Yeah, I remember getting an anonymous call that told me about what had happened to Kurisu, and I wasn't sure if I should believe it or not. I thought it was kind of suspicious, but we all agreed to go together, in case it was some kind of trap. I guess, it's a good thing that we decided to take a chance, because it turned out to be the real deal." Daru stated.

"I thought it was strange, that someone I didn't even know, was telling me about Kurisu being in the hospital. If anyone told me, I was pretty sure it would be Okabe, since he IS her husband, after all. Now that I think about it, that must have been the first sign something was wrong, but I didn't see it, back then. I'm just glad that we can be here for her, when he's not."

"That's very sweet of you to say all of that, Daru. I know you're not the biggest fan of telling others how you actually feel, so I'm proud of you." Yuki smiled, her words genuine.

Daru rubbed the back of his neck, bashfully. "Heh, heh. Well, in a situation as serious as this one, there's no time to mince words, or hide feelings. I figured it was time, to lay it all out there. I don't usually show it or say anything, but Kurisu is an important friend to me, and if she's in trouble, then I want to help her, in any way I can." Everyone could tell how serious he was about this, making sure that there was no room for any of them, to doubt his words.

"I do, too, but I'm not sure how we can help her." Mayuri agreed, uncertainly.

"Well, I guess, all we can do is keep visiting Kurisu every day, and hope that she starts improving. It's clear that something happened to Okabe, but maybe, it's not as bad as we think. Hopefully, he's just gone somewhere, and when he comes back, she'll recover." Yuki said, trying to raise everyone's spirits.

Daru turned to Hiroyuki, glaring at him. "I'm assuming that you're planning to stay here with her, right?"

Hiroyuki nodded. "Of course. I'm not leaving her side. If anything happens, I'll contact you, so don't worry." He assured, seriously.

"All right, I'll trust you, for now. Make sure that you protect her." Daru still didn't completely trust him, but if he had wanted to hurt Kurisu, he could have done it, in all the time he had been alone with her in this room. That fact alone, was what made him not worry as much about leaving. He was the first to leave, walking out into the hallway.

Mayuri and Yuki walked over, to Hiroyuki. "I know that Daru doesn't trust you very much, but I believe in you! I'm sure that Kurisu's, in good hands." Mayuri told him, smiling brightly. She patted him on the back, as she left the room.

Yuki placed a hand, on his shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure that you can handle it. After all, you saved her by bringing her here, and if you hadn't told us about where she was, then we would have never known what was going on. I really appreciate it, and I'm sure that Daru does, too. It's just that with everything that he's been through, and with all the trouble that Okabe and Kurisu always seem to get into, it doesn't take much, to make him suspicious. We'll see you later." Yuki also presented him with a bright smile, as she followed Mayuri out the door. They were planning to come back the next day, but it was getting late, so it was time for them to go.

Hiroyuki took his spot in the chair beside the bed, returning to the same position he was in before. He was trying not to be, but now that he was alone once more, he couldn't hide the fact, that he was worried about Kurisu. She was his mom after all, and he cared about her more, than she probably knew.

This was a bad situation, and not one that he ever expected to be in, or wanted to experience. He was scared, and he hated that there wasn't much, he could do to help her in this state. He watched her sleeping peacefully, paying close attention to the rise and fall of her chest, the only sign that she was still alive.

Hiroyuki leaned over her near motionless body, gently kissing her on the forehead. It was so strange, knowing that his mom was a year younger than he was, in this time. Especially, when he thought about how he had hit on her accidentally, right after they met. He smiled, at her slumbering form. As awkward as it was to admit it, he thought that she was pretty cute, in her younger form. She had always retained her beauty even in her later years, but the fact that she was currently about the same age as him, was giving him some conflicting feelings.

Hiroyuki shook his head, attempting to clear his mind of the forbidden thoughts that were starting to overwhelm him. It wasn't hard for him, to imagine how his father had fallen in love with her. That was a dangerous line of thinking, but it tied into something that he had been thinking about a lot, lately. He didn't have a significant other of his own, and he was old enough now, that he was longing for companionship.

The closest thing he had to that was Suzuha, but he didn't like her that way, or at least if he did, he wasn't aware of it. They were really good friends, thanks to the ruthless world they had grown up in, which forced them to stick together, and rely on each other, along with everyone around them to survive.

Tears came to his eyes, despite his desire to remain strong, or give off the impression that he was. He hated this, all of it. Hiroyuki rubbed his eyes, intending to remove the offending liquid that was obscuring his vision, against his will. He grabbed Kurisu's hand, holding it tightly in his own.

"Please, Mom, you HAVE to survive! If I lose you again, then I won't ever forgive myself!" In this moment, he wasn't paying attention to the fact that if she died, he would immediately cease to exist. "This is all my fault, and if you don't get better soon, I'll never have the chance to make it up to you! You have to come back, you just have to!" Hiroyuki begged, pleading with her to listen to him, like a child that couldn't have what they wanted more than anything else, in the world.

This wasn't the time for him to lose his cool, but he couldn't take it anymore. All of the emotions that he was feeling collided against each other inside of him, as each conflicting feeling fought to assert dominance, combining into a whirlwind. In the center of that whirlwind, the eye of the storm that was stirring it all up into an emotional frenzy was revealed, as one feeling in particular, rose to the surface above all of the others. The frustration, the utter powerlessness that he had accumulated from being unable to do anything to prevent this, or help anyone had risen to a fever pitch. The fuse had been lit long ago, and it was just now reaching the bomb.

He walked over to the wall, near the window. "First, Dad, and now Mom…Why am I, so USELESS!" Hiroyuki cried out, in frustration, clenching his fist and slamming it against the wall. The impact was hard enough to mar the surface, as several cracks splintered out from the spot, where his fist had made contact. He clutched his hand, wincing in pain. There was a chance, that he might have overdone it a bit. He sighed, knowing that he would surely come to regret having done that, by tomorrow. Not much time had passed since he had done it, and he already was.

"I trained for situations like this, yet what good is it, if I can't protect the ones I love? I mean, it wasn't exactly like this, but close enough that I should have at least, been able to do SOMETHING!" He slumped over, in defeat. "I guess, it won't do me any good to get all worked up about this. I should try to calm down." He muttered to himself, making sure, that the curtain on the window was covering the spot that he hadn't meant to create. Hopefully, no one would notice.

He sighed, wishing that there were some way he could help, other than simply staying with her. Hiroyuki turned his arm over, so that his birthmark was visible, and began gently tracing it, with the tip of his finger. He had done this many times over the years that he had been alive, contemplating the mysterious symbol, and why he was born with it. If 'SERN' wanted him and his family, then it had to be related to this.

It was the only thing he could think of, that would have made him stand out to them. Now that he thought about it, if his memory was correct, he could vaguely remember seeing the same mark on both of his parents, when he was younger. His father's was in the same spot as his, and his mother's was on her chest, from what he could recall. Hiroyuki had never found out why they were the only ones who had these marks, and what their purpose was. For SOME reason, he was getting the feeling, that there was more to it. When Kurisu got better, maybe, he would get a chance to ask about it.

Kurisu moved several times in her sleep, whether it was turning over, or shifting slightly in the bed. He was awake for most of it, doing nothing but watching her, and hoping that she would awaken. Of course, things were never as easy as anyone wanted them to be, and it wasn't going to happen that way. Still, there was one time, where she turned onto the side that was facing him, and her eyelids twitched as if they were about to reveal her navy blue orbs to the world.

Unfortunately, that was only because of the dream she was having, and nothing happened. Eventually, he didn't have the energy to fight it anymore, and his body succumbed to exhaustion. He had already stayed up most of the night, for the past few days, so this was to be expected.

Kurisu was currently, in the middle of a dream. The importance of it, and the ultimate outcome of her precarious situation, was something that no one could predict. While everyone was praying for a miracle, that didn't necessarily guarantee, that this would end in a way that brought happiness to those involved.

Would she be led down a path of salvation, or continue down the path of destruction, she was on? It would take time for the outcome to be fully realized, and for the sake of the baby, one would hope that it was a good one.


	60. The Ultimatum Of A Lifetime

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 60-The Ultimatum Of A Lifetime**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Okabe opened his eyes to the now, familiar room. He wasn't sure why it was always so dark in here, but the fact remained, that they kept the lights off in this room at all times, except for on certain occasions. The only time they ever seemed to be turned on, was when Makise 'visited' him. That was what she preferred to call them, but in reality, they were more like interrogations. The good news (he was just thankful that there was any) although it wasn't much, was that his wounds had mostly healed by now.

His eye was no longer swelled, which restored his vision, and his headache was gone. The only thing causing him pain at the moment, was the large gash she had given him on his chest. That was beginning to heal, but it was going to leave a nasty scar. It was a deep cut, so it would take it a while to heal completely, and every time he moved too much, it sent waves of pain pulsing through his insides. It had healed to the point where the bandage had been removed, but that didn't mean, he was feeling much better. It could be much worse, though.

He was being fed several times a day, so he was able to keep his strength up, as much as he needed to. Makise handled everything that involved taking care of him, refusing to let any of her men do it. That included the few times that she took him to the bathroom, which wasn't far from the room he was in. She had to untie him for that, but she watched him closely, and there were guards in the hallway that could easily catch him, if he even thought about escaping. Before long, he would be sitting in the same chair, with the same ropes binding him to it.

There was no sense of time passing, as long as he was in this place. If he had to make a guess, he would say that it had at least, been 3-4 days. That was based on the number of times he had gone to sleep, and assuming that about 4 visits took place, before each day was over. She had been going easy on him so far, but that was all about to change. If the current method wasn't working, then it was time to step it up a notch.

"Good morning! I brought you something." Makise stated, as she entered the room, stepping into view. There was a smile on her face, indicating that she was in a good mood.

"You certainly, look happy. What could you possibly, have to be smiling about?" Okabe wondered, bitterly.

"Well, for starters, I'm not trapped here, like YOU are. But the main reason is simply, that I'm just in a good mood. I have a feeling, that things are going to change around here, and that today is the day, I'll get what I want." The lights had automatically turned on, when she walked into the room, allowing him to see her place a bag, on the desk in front of him.

"I would inquire, as to what makes you so certain your plan will work, but it doesn't matter. I'm still not going to tell you anything, no matter what you try." Okabe told her, just as defiant as the day he had arrived.

"We'll see." Came her reply, as she opened the bag, and took out what was inside. It appeared to be a sausage biscuit. "I was going to give you all of it, but I'm hungry too, and I'm going to need my strength for what's coming." Makise took a few bites out of it, leaving half of it in her hand. "Today's the big day, after all." She told him, although it wasn't as intelligible as her previous words had been, due to the food in her mouth.

It was time for one of her favorite parts, though she would never admit it. Since he was a little tied up at the moment, whenever she brought him food, she had to feed it to him. Perhaps, it was the feelings she had buried long ago, getting in the way, but she found some small amount of joy, in seeing to his wellbeing. They had been resurfacing ever since he arrived, and had increased, in the days since. Despite all of that, she couldn't afford, to let it get in the way of her mission. Makise approached Okabe, with the half-eaten sandwich in her hand.

"Eat up. You're going to need your energy." Makise told him, holding it up to his face.

Okabe saw no point in resisting, and he DID need the food, so he opened his mouth, and allowed her to feed him. After she was done, she retrieved a glass of water, and held it up to his lips. He accepted it gratefully, drinking all of it, before she pulled it away. It would be a while before he was fed again, so he needed to take what he could get. Especially because, for some reason, she was only giving him half the amount of food, he usually had.

Once she was done feeding him, she stepped back, regarding him for a moment, in silence.

"So, let's get down to business." The smile on her face never left, as she leaned down to his level. "I was hoping, that you would tell me how your ability works, if you don't mind. I'm really curious about it, and as great as our technology is, it has limitations of its own that make it fall short, of the power YOU possess. What do you say?" Makise asked sweetly, her voice dripping with honey.

Okabe glared at her, not willing to back down. "My answer hasn't changed, and it isn't going to. Why would I do anything to help you, when you're holding me captive? Besides, you may share the face of my wife, but for all intents and purposes, you're the leader of the group, that has become my greatest adversary. The way I see it, that makes you my enemy, and I would never do anything to help someone like that, no matter how beautiful they may be." His face flushed a little, having unintentionally, let that slip. Perhaps, her appearance was affecting him more than he would like to admit.

Makise's face also, seemed to redden a bit at his words, although it might have been his imagination. Some part of her deep down, couldn't help but be happy, about the unexpected compliment he had given her. When she next spoke, Okabe was relieved that for whatever reason, she had chosen to ignore it. Unfortunately, the lovely smile that she had been wearing evaporated, morphing into a frown.

"I've been patiently waiting all this time, hoping that we could settle things, without having to resort to violence…" She eyed the wound on his chest, that was still on full display. "Well, not MUCH violence, anyway. But, since that method doesn't seem to be working, I think it's time, that we stepped it up a notch!"

There wasn't much time for him to wonder what she meant, before she pulled the tarp off of the nearby cart, picking up a knife, that looked eerily similar to the one she used on him before. She walked back over to him, knife in hand. His dread grew with every step she took, knowing that nothing good would come, from her reaching him.

Once she made it to him, she stopped. He followed her line of sight, to see that she was examining the mark she had made the other day, and it didn't take much, for him to guess what she was planning to do. Still, that didn't mean, he was prepared for it.

"I see, that it's healing nicely. Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Makise commented, seconds before plunging the tip of the knife into the scabbing skin, and dragging it down the entire length of the wound. All he could do was cry out in pain, as her cruel actions reopened the cut, exposing it to the open air. Naturally, this resulted in blood oozing out of it, which seemed to satisfy her. "Are you willing to talk, now?"

"As I said before, you'll have to try a lot harder than…THAT!" His speech was interrupted, by the second cut she made beside the first one. She raised an eyebrow, as if to ask 'now?' "No…" He replied, though his voice came out weaker, than last time. Another cut was made, on the opposite side of the first one. This created a line of three vertical cuts on his chest, although the other two weren't as long, as the first. Her gaze was still focused on him, but this time, she received no response, so she sliced across his chest horizontally, creating another cut right under his clavicle, above the rest.

Her aim wasn't to kill him, of course (at least not yet) so all of the other cuts besides the first one, weren't very deep. She knew that he could easily die from blood loss, if she got carried away, and she refused to let that happen, until she had the information she was looking for. She admired the fresh lacerations, as they weeped crimson life force.

"Surely, you've had enough, at this point." Makise said, boredom in her tone.

Okabe didn't speak, trying to hide just how much he was hurting. He shook his head, giving her the answer that she needed. She rolled her eyes, not falling for his tough guy act, but accepting that he wasn't about to give up as easily, as she was still hoping he would.

"All right, All right. That's enough of this, for today. I was beginning to get bored, anyway." Makise sighed, cleaning the knife on his lab coat again. The stain from several days ago was still there, and now there was another one, on the other side of it. She returned the knife to the cart, placing the tarp back over it, and turning back to face him.

Okabe had his eyes closed, as if he was concentrating on something. Based on her observations of him, it wasn't hard for her, to guess what he was doing. "I wouldn't try that, if I were you. I mean, you can try all you want, but it won't work. I'm pretty sure you're smart enough, to have guessed that our technology allows us to disrupt your connection to your wife. We don't really know the specifics of how it functions, so we can't sever it completely, but we can block it, at least." Makise explained, matter-of-factly.

"H-How? If you don't understand it, then…" Okabe questioned, through gritted teeth. It was a struggle for him to speak, through the pain.

"I told you this before, but we modified the technology that your future self created, and by using it, we could track you across worldlines. One of the changes we made to it, allows us to block communication across them, as well. Apparently, since this building originally existed in the future of the Alpha worldline, it still contains properties that would technically make it qualify, as being a different worldline than Steins;Gate. Basically, as long as you're inside this building, there's no way for you to contact my younger self, and get someone to come save you." Makise finished, looking proud of herself, and all that the 'Organization' had been able to accomplish under her leadership.

Okabe didn't have much of a response to that, other than opening his eyes. What she was saying, made sense somehow. Mainly, the part about the connection he had to Kurisu, not working. He wasn't sure if what she said about the building was true, but he had never encountered a situation, like this one before. For all he knew, an object taken from one worldline to another COULD, retain the properties that allowed it to still be considered a part of it, despite its absence.

"Anyway, I have something to show you. It should serve as a nice little throwback, if you will. Something, that should help you make your decision." She told him, looking over towards the entrance to the room. "Hey! You can bring it in here, now."

At her call, the door swung open, as several men walked into the room, carrying what appeared to be a large freezer. Okabe watched them pass by him, setting it down next to where Makise was standing. They all had on the same uniform as Kawasaki wore, along with the helmets that hid their faces from view. While it wasn't exactly the most pleasant thought to have, Okabe noticed that it was big enough to store a human body.

Immediately after letting go of it, one of the men grabbed the handle and pulled open the door, revealing the contents. The sight was most unsettling to Okabe, and he fought to keep down his breakfast, as a memory that he had tried to forget resurfaced, and a surge of nausea washed over him.

Inside the freezer was a human body, made out of a familiar green substance. The man wasn't recognizable to him, but it reminded him of the time he had been sent an image of Mayuri in the same state, during the original time loop. He had been 'jellified'. Another image appeared in his mind, this one of the reports that they found when Daru hacked into SERN. All of them had ended with 'Error: Human is dead'.

Makise grinned, upon noticing the expression on his face, being aware of the horror and revulsion he must be feeling in this moment. "What's the matter? Does this ring any bells? If you're wondering who this is, I decided to give Kawasaki a makeover. He has failed me one too many times, and while he may have succeeded on THIS mission, it wasn't enough for me to spare him."

Okabe couldn't see the resemblance, but he had no idea what his face looked like under the helmet he wore, so he never would have guessed, who the unfortunate victim actually was.

Her face became serious, letting him know that what she was about to tell him, wasn't good news. "This is a warning. If you don't give me what I want, then this is what will happen. To help you give in even easier, I'll add a time limit. You have 3 days to reveal your secrets to me, and if you don't, then you'll become a 'Jellyman'. It's as simple, as that." The men closed the freezer and took it out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"N-Never…" Okabe said, in a near whisper.

The woman got right in his face. "Suit yourself. We'll see how you feel, over the next few days. I WILL break you. I'm going to shatter your mind into little pieces, and then you won't have any choice, but to tell me everything!" She threatened, menacingly. After a moment, she composed herself, and returned to the calm exterior she usually had. She left shortly after that, her shoes clicking across the floor, getting further away with each step she took, until she had left the room.

Okabe was left visibly shaking, in the wake of her visit, due to the implications of her ultimatum. If he didn't tell her what she wanted to hear, then he would become the human equivalent of a 'gelnana'. If that happened…well, he had no desire to even think about it. 3 days. That was the only time he had left, until his life as he knew it, was over.

He would never see Kurisu again, never get to hold his child in his arms. Here he was, worried about HER making it through the birthing process, but now it was looking like HE was the one, who wouldn't make it.

There was a possibility that she might survive, in the event of his death, though. Since their connection was being blocked at the moment, any consequences from their separation were most likely, null and void. He had been away for a while, but he wasn't feeling sick at all, and he doubted she was, either. Aside from that, there was really no guarantee that if one of them died, the other would follow suit.

That was the only thought that gave him any solace in the matter, if his theory was even correct.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next three days, were some of the worst in his life. After his refusal to give in, Makise continued making things harder on him, in the hopes that his mind would break, allowing her to gain access to what he was hiding from her. Every day was torture, and although she kept giving him food, it didn't make up for everything else she did.

Several times a day, she would come in for an interrogation, and leave behind more scars in the making. His clothes were in tatters, and it was to the point where he had so many small cuts all over his body, that he looked like he had lost a fight with a whole forest of rose bushes. They covered his arms, his legs, his face, and there was even a few on his back.

He had thought the pain from the wounds on his chest was bad enough, but this was on a whole other level. His injuries were small, but all of them added up to such a high amount of pain, that even if he had been untied and allowed to escape, he wouldn't have been able to walk. Not to mention, the soreness he felt from sitting in the same chair, in the same uncomfortable position all day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now the final day, and Makise entered the room to talk to him for what would be the last time, before she made good on her threat. Judging by her actions so far, he sincerely doubted that she would suddenly have a change of heart, and decide not to go through with it, no matter how much he wanted it to happen.

"I'm impressed that you've managed to make it this far, without giving in to my demands. This is it. It looks like I'm going to have to turn you into jelly, after all. It's such a shame, too, but I promised you that this would be your punishment, and I'm not the type to go back on my word. Do you have, any last words?" She was grinning at him, like this was something that she found enjoyable, but inside, it was a different story.

In her heart, her emotions were going haywire. She had been forcing her true feelings to remain under the surface, knowing that they would get in the way of her task, if she let them. However, now that it had come down to this, she found herself silently begging him to reconsider, to make a different choice, a better one. _"I lost you before, and I don't want to go through that again. Okabe, I hate to admit it, but I love you! Please, don't make me do this!"_

Okabe had thought about the choice he would make many times, over the course of the last few days, and he had seen no need to change it. He had already made his decision at the start, but…he couldn't be having doubts about it now, could he?

" _I know that I shouldn't tell her the secret behind my power, and this isn't exactly the time to be second-guessing myself, but I can't help it. If I allow this to happen, then I will have failed Kurisu, as well as my unborn son. She's waiting on me, and counting on the fact that I'll be back, someday. I made a promise that I would come back to her, so I can't give up now. If I threw in the towel here, then it would be like throwing away everything that I've been working towards, for the last several months. I just got married to the love of my life, and I have to believe in the happy ending we envisioned, the future that we will achieve together, one day!"_

With his courage and determination now restored, he had his answer. Whatever he had to do to make it back to her, would be worth it in the end. "DNA…" He told her, in as loud a voice as he could muster.

"What?" She asked, moving closer so that she could hear him better.

"The power I have…it's a part of my DNA." Okabe repeated, explaining it in a bit more detail. It pained him to tell her the truth, but if that was the only way he would survive to see his family again, then so be it.

"Your DNA…huh, you don't say." Makise rubbed her chin in thought, trying to decide what to do with this information. If he was telling her the truth, and in the position he was in, he had no reason not to, then this was important information, indeed. "Well, it looks like you gave in, just in time to avoid your death sentence. I'll have to see what I can do, but this isn't over yet. There are multiple ways to extract DNA, after all." She smiled, approaching the side of his body with a syringe that she had taken out of the pocket, on the outside of her lab coat.

"W-What are you…" Okabe attempted to ask, but the needle was stabbed into his arm, before he could finish. Nothing happened afterwards, and he was left wondering, what she had just injected him with.

"Don't worry, this won't put you to sleep or anything. This is just a reward, for helping me out. I'm sure your throat is dry, so I'll get you a glass of water, as well." Makise assured, sweetly.

She might not have decided what she was going to do yet, but her body already knew, and it was possible that she was being nicer to him, for that very same reason. The method she was considering would result in her having to wait a long time, before she could reap the benefits, but it would be enjoyable, nonetheless. While there were certainly more efficient ways to get what she wanted, this one was the most fun for everyone involved, and it would satisfy two of her wants at the same time.

After holding a glass of water up to him, so that he could drink it, Makise left with a spring in her step. Okabe thought that she was extremely cheerful for some reason, most likely, due to whatever plan she had come up with. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't like whatever she was going to do, but he wasn't at all prepared, for what was about to go down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _I've always wanted a child, and I couldn't imagine having one with anyone else, so this is the perfect plan! It's not like he can go anywhere, so it's foolproof. I'm getting on up there in years, so there's no better time than now, to have one. If the power is in his DNA, then the ability should be passed on to the baby, and when it grows up, I can use it to do whatever I desire! I'm looking forward to it, already!"_ Makise was getting ready to carry out her plan, and finally get what she had always wanted, but there were preparations to be made, beforehand.

As time passed, Okabe noticed that the pain from his injuries was beginning to subside, slowly fading into a dull ache, that could barely be felt. Between the water and the shot she had given him, he was starting to feel much better, than he had before. Not to mention that she had returned a few minutes later, patching up his wounds with bandages.

At least now, he could talk without feeling like his throat was coated with sandpaper. He had no way of knowing, the series of events that was about to be set in motion. The 'reward' as she called it, was only to prepare him for the future, a precursor to what was to come.

Makise's next visit, would be one that he would NEVER forget, that much was for certain.

 **Author's Note:Hey there! It's that time yet again. If you've been reading this story since the beginning, you know what I'm talking about. It doesn't happen very often, but there will be another chapter posted at the same time as this one. It will be posted as a separate story, and is only meant to be read after this one, since it contains spoilers for this chapter. Not everyone likes to read about the juicy details of human intimacy, or 'relations' as Okabe calls it, and I wouldn't want to have to up the rating for only a few chapters, so that's why I chose to do it this way. I recommend reading these extra chapters, especially this one, since it offers some important insight into the way certain characters behave, but if that's not your thing, then I understand. The next chapter will contain enough information to make sense without being explicit, though, so it's not like it'll ruin the story or anything. Anyways, that's all I have to say about it.**


	61. A Redhead And The Scent Of Strawberries

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 61-A Certain Redhead And The Scent Of Strawberries**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

When Okabe came to, it wasn't to the uncomfortable feeling of the chair he had become accustomed to, but to the unexpectedly, comfortable feeling of a bed. He hadn't gotten the chance to sleep in one of those in so long, that he had forgotten what it felt like. The room he was in wasn't the same one he had been held captive in, either, instead being somewhere else entirely. However, out of all these inconsistencies that conflicted with the pain that had been his whole world as of late, the biggest one, was the strong scent of strawberries permeating the air around him. Not to mention the fact, that something kept tickling his nose, and his chest felt very warm, for some reason.

He had been focusing on everything around him, rather than what was right in front of him, so he looked down, and was stunned by what he saw. Locks of crimson hair against his face was the first thing he noticed, followed by the woman that it belonged to, who was currently sprawled out across his chest. He watched her in silence for a moment, feeling her breath on his skin, seeing her chest rise and fall, along with observing the peaceful look on her face. His eyes widened. Oh, and the fact that she was completely naked…he DEFINITELY noticed THAT little detail.

The light streamed in from a nearby window, a few rays of light peeking through a gap in between the curtains, and illuminating her nude form, as if she were some sort of angel sent down from Heaven. The longer he watched her, the more questions he had, and doubt was beginning to creep into his mind. Could someone like her, truly be as bad as she seemed? If not, why had she put him through so much heartache? Perhaps, this one was the most important one of all, but why on EARTH were they both naked and sharing a bed?

His body was starting to wake up as well, and unfortunately, that reminded him of all the injuries he had sustained and a peculiar soreness, that he felt in his muscles. His whole body hurt, not just the cuts that Makise had inflicted on him with that sharp knife of hers. His mind was slowly becoming clearer, and with it, came the memory of what had occurred last night. If it was the truth, and not just some dream that he had, then that would certainly explain the stiffness in his joints.

With her head laying on his chest, and his arm around her, there wasn't much he could do, except for wait until she was awake and ask her these questions himself. The only one who could give him the answers was his bedmate, so unless she had somehow developed the ability to talk in her sleep, he was out of options. While he was waiting, his thoughts were focused on the strange situation he had found himself in, along with the woman he missed, and he absentmindedly started stroking her hair, running his fingers through the silky strands of scarlet.

"Mmmm…What…What are you doing?" Makise asked, blinking the sleep out of her vibrant, navy blue eyes. She rubbed them with the back of her hand, to help clear her vision further.

Okabe hadn't even realized he was doing it, so when she suddenly spoke up, it startled him enough to stop. He removed his hand from her hair, in embarrassment. "Sorry, I just, uh…" He was at a loss for words.

She smiled sadly, an expression that he wished he never had to see her face make. "It's okay. You thought I was her, didn't you?"

Okabe hated to admit it, but in his distracted state, he really HAD mistaken her for the Kurisu that was his wife. "Yes, I did. I feel bad about it, but that's what happened."

"That's what I thought, and honestly, I shouldn't be surprised. No one wants ME, they never have. You're the only one I want, and yet, I can't have you!"

The sense of Déjà vu that Okabe felt at her words was strong, having heard much the same from Faris, not so long ago. The fact that the words were familiar, did nothing to stop the pain he felt in his heart. Why did he have to be the one to break all of the girls' hearts? He just didn't understand why HE had to be the man, destined to carry such a heavy burden. It seemed that there was always more weight, being added to it.

"That's not true, I can…" Okabe was trying desperately to make her feel better, but that's all it was. He couldn't back up, whatever he was going to say.

Makise raised an eyebrow, looking at him skeptically. "What were you about to say you could do? I guess, I was kidding myself from the start, but somewhere deep down, I believed that if we went through with this, you would stay with me. I'm not stupid, and it might have been nice to play along with the fantasy for a while, but I know that you can't stay here forever. You've got a family waiting for you, and someday, you'll have to go back. I got what I wanted, so you're not needed anymore. You were never supposed to be here in the first place, but there wasn't anything else I could do."

That settled it, then. Everything they had done last night was for the purpose, of fulfilling her plan to have a baby. That SHOULD have been all it was, but from the emotion in her voice, Okabe could tell that it didn't stop there. There was something she said just now though, that made him feel uneasy. There had to be more to this, than it first appeared.

"Makise, what do you mean? Why couldn't you do anything? You're making it sound as if…as if someone else was working behind the scenes." Okabe hesitated, thinking things through, before continuing. If his hunch was correct, then the other sweeter, gentler side that she had shown him last night, was who she really was. If someone else were pulling the strings, then that would explain everything. "Makise, did they force you to do those horrible things? Have they been ordering you around, all this time?"

She nodded. "It's true. I've felt this way for a long time, but I pushed my true feelings deep down inside my heart, so that I'd never have to feel the pain associated with them. Ever since you showed up, they've forced themselves back to the surface, and it's gotten harder and harder to hide them from you. The higher ups would KILL me, if they found out about my plans to let you go.

They almost did, when they discovered that I had been impersonating the previous leader, until I proved useful to them. I'm not proud of the way I've been treating you this whole time, but I thought that if I acted colder to you, it would make it easier for me to do my job. Of course, that didn't work so well when Kawasaki was 'jellified', and they told me to threaten you with the same punishment."

Makise had lifted her head to speak with him, and she hung it in shame. "I deeply regret my actions, and while I realize, it's not likely that you'll forgive me, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am."

Okabe wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. And to think, that this had all started because of a bath. Before carrying out her plan, she wanted him to get clean first, but to prevent his escape she had handcuffed him to the handrail of a walk-in tub, so she ended up being the one to bathe him. Part of her plan involved this body wash that she had mixed up in a lab, which also functioned as an aphrodisiac. In the act of putting it on him, intending to get him so excited, that he wouldn't see anything wrong with doing something that he shouldn't, she also got some on herself, and well…one thing led to another.

Before he knew it, they were so exhausted by what they had done, that they fell asleep together in her bedroom. Which also happened to be in the SERN headquarters, on the same floor as the room he had been held captive in. Makise had gotten upset afterwards, under the impression that the only reason he was interested in having 'relations' with her, was because she had basically brainwashed him with the body wash. Okabe assured her, that while it may have made it easier for him to accept it, he wouldn't have gone THAT far with her unless he wanted to.

That brought them to the next day, when they finally awakened, after such an eventful time the day before. It amazed him to think about the fact that in all likelihood, if this chain of events had never unfolded, he would never have found out the truth behind what was really going on.

The question he was left with, was what he would say and do now that she had told him. The side of her that she had shown him when her guard was down last night, was just like the woman he knew so well. It was then, he realized that while she might have been through some hard times, that changed her outlook on things, deep down, she was the same woman that he loved.

Okabe had been referring to them as if they were two different, separate people, but that wasn't quite right. In actuality, Kurisu and Makise were the same person. Makise was just, an older version of the woman he had promised to spend the rest of his life with. With that in mind, he found that it wasn't as hard to see past what she had done, and grasp the concept of the forgiveness she was seeking.

The words spilled out before he had the chance to review them, his heart knowing what needed to be said, before his mind had time to catch up to it. "As hard as this might be to believe, I forgive you, Makise. Your feelings are coming through, loud and clear. I love you too, and I don't blame you for what you did." The smile on his face, was the extra reassurance that she hadn't known she needed.

Her eyes filled with tears, and she tried to wipe them away, but it was futile. They kept coming, no matter how much she wanted to stop them. "R-Really? You're not joking, are you?" Makise examined his face as best she could, with the blur at the corner of her vision, and even with her sight obscured, she could tell that he meant what he said. "Y-You…I just…thank you so much!" She threw her arms around him, crying into his chest. "I was worried that you hated me, and wouldn't believe me, when I told you the truth! Y-You have no idea how much of a relief it is, to know that you actually care about me, and what's going on in this place." Her voice was slightly muffled, but he understood every word. Makise calmed down after a minute, and she sat up, moving beside him in the bed.

"Don't worry, I could never hate you, no matter WHAT you did. Of course, I care, I couldn't turn my back on someone who means so much to me." Okabe told her.

She surprised him, when she leaned forward, and captured his lips in a brief kiss. It wasn't like it hadn't happened several times last night, in their love-drunk state, but there was something that felt real about this one. Perhaps, it was simply that he was more aware, than he was before. He was wondering what they were going to do, now that the air had been cleared between them, when Makise suddenly gasped.

"I didn't realize, it was already that late! I was supposed, to check in for work an hour ago!" She jumped out of bed, discovering how bad of an idea that was, when she almost lost her balance.

Okabe wasn't the ONLY one who was sore this morning, it seemed. The redhead searched the room frantically, attempting to locate some clothes to put on. Luckily, she found both of their clothes cleaned and folded near the door. Apparently, someone had actually listened to her, when she requested that the clothes they had left behind in the bathroom the day before, be cleaned and sent to her bedroom. It didn't take her long, to get dressed in her normal outfit, and she started towards the door. She stopped when she reached it, turning around to face Okabe.

"I'm going to go clock in for work, and after that, I have to check something. I'll be back as soon as I can, and when I return, I'll fill you in on the new plan, I came up with. You don't mind staying here a while longer, do you?"

"Not at all. Go do what you have to. I'll still be here, when you come back." Okabe assured, waving it off.

"All right, I'll be back in a bit!" Makise flashed him a smile, as she exited the room, walking with a noticeable limp.

That would be fun to explain to her coworkers, but most of them had probably seen Okabe carrying her to the bedroom yesterday. It didn't take a genius, to guess what Makise and her captive had been up to, once they saw the sorry state she WAS in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe was left alone with his thoughts, yet again. This was a common occurrence lately, for the week or so he had been trapped here, especially. His mind wasn't focused on one thing in particular, instead on multiple things at the same time. He wondered how long he would have to stay in the future, if his escapades with Makise had led to the desired outcome, and how long it would be, until she stepped through the door. His biggest question, was how his wife was faring without him, and if the baby was still healthy. There was no way for Okabe to tell, since he had no way to contact her anymore.

Adding to the growing list of things he couldn't do anything about, was the situation that Makise was in, with whoever her boss was. He wanted to help free her from the clutches of the evil mastermind, but without his powers, he was as good as useless, when it came to that sort of problem. It was in his nature, to want to help those that were dear to him, but at the moment, he was nothing more than your average 'Joe'.

Okabe had plenty of time to think while she was gone, which led to his decision to get dressed, and examine the room. The soreness in his muscles was only made more apparent, when he was on his feet. Okabe did his best to ignore it, making his way over to where his clothes were, and putting them on. Once he was fully dressed, he looked around, and noticed the window that was on the other side of the space. He approached it curiously, hoping to get a glimpse of what the city was like from above.

Moving the curtains out of the way, revealed far more than he had anticipated. He hadn't noticed it before, because the curtains were long enough to touch the ground, but what he had previously seen as a window, was actually a door. It was made out of glass, so it allowed light to shine in through the small gap in the curtains, giving off the impression, that it was nothing more than an ordinary window. The door was connected to a balcony, and Okabe stepped out onto it. He peered over the lip, and immediately took a step back, feeling a little light-headed.

So much for getting a good look at the city. The floor that the bedroom was on was so high up, that only the most minute of details could be glimpsed from there. He hadn't realized that he had a fear of heights, until this moment. If someone were to come up behind him, one good shove was all it would take, to send him sailing over the edge and to certain death. Keeping his distance made him feel better, so he took another step back, and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

It had been a long time since he had last talked to his wife, and he wished he could hear from her now, more than ever. It was thanks to that line of thinking, that he came up with an idea that just might work.

" _What was it Makise told me before? She said that this building blocked my connection because it was from another worldline, and their technology stops communication between worldlines, didn't she? However, if I'm outside of it, perhaps this balcony would allow me to contact her, since it's technically an extension, and not the building itself."_ Okabe figured that it was worth a shot, and it wasn't like he had anything better to do. He closed his eyes, needing complete concentration for it to work.

He reached out with his mind, feeling their connection, and attempting to establish a link with hers. This was much easier, when they were standing right next to each other. With such a great distance between them, he wasn't even sure if he could make it work WITHOUT the building's interference. They had never used it when they were both in different time periods before, so there was no telling what would happen as a result. It took a while to make contact, and when he did, it was unlike anything, he had ever experienced before. It was as if there was some kind of wall, keeping him from having complete access to her mind. The reception was fuzzy, instead of clear, like it normally was. Despite how strange the situation was, he called out to her, hoping for a response.

" _Kurisu, what's going on? Are you all right?"_ Unfortunately, it was just as he feared. There was no response on her end. After waiting for several minutes, he tried one more time to reach her. _"Kurisu, my dear, please answer me!"_ He sighed, in disappointment. _"I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but I just want you to know, that I love you very much!"_ Silence was once again all he received in return, so he broke the link in resignation. If she wouldn't answer him, then there wasn't anything he could do about it. Something felt off about the whole situation, but he couldn't put a finger on what it might be. Perhaps it wasn't that she WOULDN'T answer, rather that she COULDN'T for some reason. That thought scared him more than anything else, and he hoped that she had at least, received his message.

His train of thought was derailed, when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind. Okabe nearly jumped out of his skin, until he realized that those slender arms, and small feminine hands wrapped around his torso, looked very familiar. It was only Makise, and she wasn't trying to attack him, giving him a hug instead. That same scent of strawberries filled his nose, as she laid her head over on his shoulder.

"Hey there, I'm back. Sorry if I scared you, but I have some important news to share. It's good news, by the way. I'm sure you can already guess what I'm about to say, but it still needs to be said." Makise spoke softly, as if she wanted to make sure that he was the only one who heard. That was most likely the case, since her next words were meant for his ears only. "Okabe, you did it! I'm pregnant." She whispered sensually into his ear, sending chills down his spine.

He backed away from her in shock, as she released him, being careful not to get too close to the edge of the balcony. "Wh-What? It's only the next day, how can you tell?"

Makise laughed at his expression, shaking her head. "Just as I've changed in 19 years, so has the technology available to us. With the latest in scientific advancements, I can use a pregnancy test, to detect the moment my egg was fertilized."

Okabe calmed down a bit, and now he was thinking about what other things might have changed, in the years leading up to this moment in time. "R-Really? Are you serious?" It was hard for him to accept that something like this was possible, even if he knew how it worked.

"Yes, I'm serious. Did you really think, I would joke about something like this?" Makise pulled out a stick that looked no different than the one Kurisu had shown him, not long ago. It was pink in color, and the digital display showed the word 'Pregnant' on it.

"And there's no way, that it's malfunctioning or anything?" Okabe was understandably skeptical, since he had never seen this device in action before.

"Of course, NOT, this is cutting-edge technology!" Makise insisted.

Okabe chuckled at her desperation to make him believe that what she was saying, was the absolute truth. He held up his hands, in defense. "All right, all right, I believe you. I just wanted to make sure, that this was really happening. You know how I am, always needing some sort of proof."

Makise sighed, her scarlet locks swaying back and forth, as a gentle breeze blew through the area. "Yes, I know all too well about that, considering that I'm the same way. It's definitely something, that we have in common." She started towards the door, opening it, and looking back over her shoulder at him. "Anyway, why don't you come back inside with me? I have something else to discuss with you, and I feel more comfortable doing so in the bedroom."

Okabe shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind. I'll be right behind you." He followed her into the room, shutting the door behind him, and pulling the curtains into their original position again. "Is this about the new plan you mentioned, before you left?"

Makise nodded, patting the spot next to her, where she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Mm-hm." She waited until he had sat down beside her, to continue. She looked at him uncomfortably, not sure what the best way to say this was. From the way she was acting, it wasn't hard for him to figure out that what she was about to say, wasn't anything he would want to hear. "Okabe, listen, I hate to even suggest this, but I think the best thing for us to do, is bring you to the room you were in previously, and tie you up in the chair again."

Okabe couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought that she was going to start being nicer to him, after the special moment they had shared, but was it all a lie? "What? You told me that you were going to let me go, so why are you suddenly going back on your word? Was this your plan, from the beginning? Now that you have what you wanted, you're just going to lock me in a room, and torture me some more?" Naturally, his first response was to go on the offensive.

"Okabe, I know that it might not be what you want to hear, but this is our best option right now. I told you before, that if the higher ups found out that I'm going to send you back home, they'd kill both of us! I need some time to think of a way to sneak you out of this place, and until then, it's imperative that we keep up appearances. Everyone needs to think that you're still my prisoner, and that I'm torturing you to get the information I need. I won't do anything to you, I promise! All I'm asking, is that you keep this up a little while longer. Please! I would NEVER torture the father of my child, and I already told you that I was done with that, anyway. You'll just have to trust me, on this one. I'm begging you!" Makise pleaded.

Okabe could see how sincere she was, and there was no way that he could refuse, even if the thought was highly unappealing to him. He sighed, knowing that he was going to regret this later. "All right, I'll do it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I'm sorry, Okabe. If there were another way, I would have suggested it. Thanks, for being patient with me." Makise hugged him, and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"You're lucky that I've grown fond of you, in our time together, because I wouldn't do this for just anyone." Okabe grumbled, although the hint of a smile was present in his voice.

Unfortunately, this arrangement also meant that he would have to be handcuffed again, for the walk back to the room. These were all necessary sacrifices, if he wanted to keep Makise and himself alive. And of course, the child that was just barely growing inside of her, as well.

They exited the bedroom, and made it to their destination with no problems. It wasn't long, before Okabe was tied back into his old, uncomfortable position. Once they were there, Makise cleaned his wounds and applied fresh bandages, since the others were old by now. His clothes were still in tatters, and she didn't have anything else for him to wear, but on the bright side, he didn't seem bothered by it TOO much. It also made treating his wounds easier, Makise had to admit.

Over the next few days, everything continued as normal, with only a few differences. Makise still went back and forth making several visits a day, but her visits were more frequent now. She spent all the time that she could with him, and the time they spent together, was more pleasant than it had ever been before. Makise was always cheerful when she entered the room, and she made sure that she was feeding him better than she had been previously. Most of the time, she brought her meals in there with her and they ate together, as he regaled her with stories of his power, and everything he had been through.

Each looked forward to seeing the other, and the relationship between them was much better, than how it was when he first arrived. Okabe wanted to get home now more than ever, since he was worried about what he had discovered on the balcony, but having a good time with Makise, helped make the wait bearable. One day, he would get out of this place, and when he did, Kurisu would be there, waiting for him. He was certain of it. But, until then, at least he was in good company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurisu was having a dream, but it wasn't one that would be considered normal. There was darkness for miles all around her, in every direction that she could see, and as far as she could tell, she was all alone in this unsettling world. _"Okabe, are you there? Answer me!"_

Kurisu had been wandering around this void, for countless hours it seemed, and no matter the distance she traveled, the scenery never changed. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but she already knew the truth. The only reason she was even in this mess, was because she had brought it on herself.

Okabe's disappearance was too much for her to handle, so she locked herself away, in the deepest darkest recesses of her mind, because it was better than having to bear the pain of losing her husband. Now that she was here, it wouldn't be easy to get out. It was going to take something special to rouse her from her princess-like slumber, and there was only one person who could provide it. Suddenly, she heard a voice lance through the nothingness, like a beacon of light.

" _Kurisu, what's going on? Are you all right?"_ Kurisu couldn't believe it, she'd recognize that voice anywhere.

It didn't sound as clear as it usually did, when he spoke to her, but she understood what he was saying. She attempted to answer, but nothing came out. Apparently, the darkness was stopping her, from attaining the concentration needed to answer him back. She wasn't in the right state of mind, to send her brainwaves almost two decades into the future.

After a few moments of silence, Okabe spoke again. _"Kurisu, my dear, please answer me! I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but I just want you to know, that I love you very much!"_

Kurisu couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face, feeling genuine happiness, for the first time in a while. The rays of light his voice had summoned, pierced through the dark, more and more of them appearing one after the other, until there was no darkness left.

In the real world, her eyelids twitched and slowly fluttered open, revealing her inquisitive, navy blue eyes.

The spell had been broken. 'Sleeping Beauty' was awake.


	62. Through Willpower Alone

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 62-Through Willpower Alone, She Will Prevail**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

"Wh-What? How did I…" Kurisu sat up in the bed, examining her surroundings curiously. A smile came to her face when she realized what must have happened. "I'm finally, back in the real world. It's all thanks to him. Okabe, that wonderful man…he brought me back! How many times, has he saved me now?" A wistful sigh escaped her delicate lips. "I wish just once, that I could be the one to save him. Well, there WAS that one time when he closed himself away from the world, but I want to ACTUALLY save him, not by simply encouraging him to keep going."

The room was dark, but she could tell that she was in a hospital due to the sound of multiple beeps, and the needles poking into her arm. A storm was brewing outside, emphasized by a bolt of lightning that lit up the area around her for a split second, revealing that Hiroyuki was sleeping in a chair next to her. He had probably stayed by her side the entire time she had been here, however long it was. In fact, he was most likely, the one who made sure she got here in the first place. She would have to thank him, later.

Now, though, she knew what she had to do. There was something that needed to be done, and she was the only one who could do it. It was time for her to go find Okabe and bring him home, just like he had done for her. She knew that the only way she would be able to go after him was if she used the lightning from the storm, to her advantage. She also knew that if her son was awake, he would try to stop her, so she was going to have to be as quiet as possible. The only way this would work was if she was able to sneak out of the room, without him knowing.

Kurisu had been in the hospital for about a week already, so this was going to be easier said than done. Her body was much weaker than she had anticipated, and she almost fell down when she tried to stand. She was aware that the machines would give her away if she took off the wires that were monitoring her condition, so she found a way to turn them off.

This wasn't the first time she was thankful for the genius she had been born with, since it had helped her out on many an occasion. Someone without her smarts might have forgotten about the machines sounding the alarm, or simply not known how to turn them off, but she was smart enough to figure out things like this, on the fly.

Kurisu couldn't help but wince, as she yanked out the needles in her arm. It wasn't exactly, the most pleasant sensation she had ever felt. Luckily, the nurses had kept her hydrated and they had seen to it, that she was fed properly. There was NO way she could have accomplished this strenuous task, otherwise.

The natural redhead was having some trouble keeping her balance, and it took all her concentration to take each step. Her legs didn't seem to want to cooperate, so she was forced to use willpower alone, to keep moving forward. She was worried that someone would see her in the hallway, but it appeared that she had taken action at the right time.

It was so late at night that it was almost the next day, and apparently, this meant that there weren't as many people traversing the halls as there normally was, in the daytime. This was a stroke of luck for Kurisu, because if anyone spotted her, they would immediately haul her back to her room, and in her severely weakened state, she wouldn't be able to escape.

No, if she were seen, this would all be over before it had even started, so it was best to exercise as much caution as was possible. Her progress was slow, and the longer she stayed out in the open like this, the greater her chance was of being spotted. She was wishing that there was a way for her to go faster, when she caught sight of a pair of crutches leaning inconspicuously, against a nearby wall.

Kurisu noticed that they were next to a bathroom door, so a patient had probably left them outside, for some reason. She shrugged, deciding that she was the one who needed them more, and this was NOT the time for her to falter. That might have been a selfish thought, but her husband was caught in a life or death situation, and there wasn't much she would be above doing, if it meant that she could save him.

She grabbed the crutches and secured them under her arms, continuing down the hallway. Her arms weren't quite as weak as her legs, so with them doing all the work, her movement speed had doubled. It was a good thing that she had been to this particular hospital several times before, because that meant that she knew exactly where the roof access was located.

There was an emergency exit not far from her current location, and thanks to her increased speed, she was there within the span of a few minutes. The emergency exit was unlocked, of course, and she entered the stairwell. She had been placed on the highest floor by SOME miracle, so all she had to do, was go up one set of stairs to reach the door leading to the roof. Using a crafty combination of the crutches and her own two legs, she was able to successfully make it to the top.

That would have been a near-impossible feat for her, if she hadn't been able to use her legs at all. It may have been possible for someone who was proficient in the use of crutches, but she didn't qualify for that position. Kurisu had never had use for them before, although she had seen people use them, so it wasn't hard for her to figure out how to do it herself.

She tried the door, but it was as she suspected. It was locked. Patients weren't allowed on the roof, after all. Kurisu glared at the offending slab of metal, attempting to stare a hole through it with her gaze. While it wasn't an ideal method, since it would alert everyone to her presence, the only way to get past this seemingly insurmountable obstacle that she could think of, was to use brute force. The young adult genius wasn't the strongest around, but she was certain that if she used the crutches in her possession, she could break the lock and get through. She would have to act fast, because as soon as she started banging on it, security wouldn't be far behind.

Taking a breath to steel herself for what she was about to do, Kurisu removed one of the crutches from under her arm, and swung it with all of her might at the doorknob. The first strike did nothing, other than produce the aforementioned banging noise that would attract unwanted attention. The second strike was much the same, but the third, was when she saw it starting to give.

One more strike, ought to present her with the outcome she desired. Kurisu reeled back, putting all of the energy she had left into the final hit. CLANG! The brass doorknob broke off, ricocheting off of the wall and clattering down the stairwell, to rest in an unknown position. She grinned in triumph, shoving open the now useless door, and tiredly stumbling out onto the roof.

The rain was coming down hard, and the surface of the roof was slippery because of it. She believed that this was what most people were referring to, when they used that phrase, 'raining like cats and dogs'. The torrential downpour soaked through her clothes within seconds, chilling her skin to the bone. Her shirt had now become see-through, and she was just glad that no one was around to get a glimpse of her bra.

Kurisu shivered in the sudden cold, and while she knew how bad this was for her health, she wasn't about to stop after coming so far. The air crackled, and she saw sparks beginning to gather around a weather vane, which was attached to the roof of a nearby building. That was one of the telltale signs, that lightning was about to strike.

Now, the only question was…how could she ensure that it struck HER, instead of the weather vane that was only a lightning rod through happenstance? She only had a short time to come up with something, as the sounds of shouting got closer and closer. If she didn't act soon, they would reach her, before she even had the chance to do anything. Thinking quickly, she recalled the old myth about lightning being more likely to strike taller objects first.

Kurisu still had the crutch she had used to bash the door in, having abandoned the other in the stairwell. She threw it up in the air as high as she could, watching as it spun end over end into the air. Sure enough, her idea had merit, because the sparks that were previously around the weather vane became drawn to the metal crutch, surrounding it almost immediately.

It was at this moment, that a man who worked for hospital security appeared on the roof, wondering what she was doing out here. He told her that it was too dangerous, that she should come back inside with him and talk it through. The crutch was already on its descent, but it was too late to stop the lightning from hitting it. Kurisu caught it with her right hand, just as a bolt of lightning struck it.

The man looked on in horror, closing his eyes, so that he wouldn't have to see what he was sure would be a tragic death. After the lightning was gone, he opened his eyes, and was shocked to find not a charred corpse like he had expected, but a young woman who could only be described, as miraculously alive. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but the woman in front of him was unharmed.

There wasn't a single scratch on her, in fact, she somehow looked more alive than she had before. Her shirt was still soaked through, and he could see some kind of strange, green mark glowing on her upper chest. Her long, crimson hair was curved up at the ends, almost as if it was floating due to the static. Her body shone with an electrical aura, waves of energy periodically arcing up and down the length of her body, tracing a path of sparks all across the surface of her skin. Her eyes glowed a brighter blue than they ever had before, with a tinge of green around the edges of her irises. The man felt like she was staring a hole through his body with her piercing, intimidating gaze.

Every hair on Kurisu's body was alert, standing up at attention. Her senses were on high alert, and she had never had this much energy flowing through her veins in her life. This would be MORE than enough to save Okabe, she was sure of it. The energy warmed her from the inside out, helping to dry her clothes.

For a second, she was worried about how this would affect the baby, since she would be traveling through time again, but she knew how to control the flow better now than the last time, she had done this. She was confident that it wouldn't change anything, unless she wanted it to. Kurisu didn't have time to waste, so she ignored the flabbergasted man, and focused her efforts on sensing Okabe's location. She remembered how he had contacted her a little while ago in her mind, and tried to sense where he was in that moment.

Using her power to reach back in time and trace his signal, she was able to get a rough estimate of the building he was in, as well as the year. Her face hardened, in determination. Rintarou was being held in the headquarters of their ultimate enemy, the 'Organization'. _"There's NO way they'll ever stop going after him, unless we confront them head-on. It's time to bring this to an end."_

With one last glance back at the man, she sprinted toward the edge, and jumped off of the roof, free falling for a short distance, before she charged up enough energy to propel herself into the future. She vanished in a flash of green light, leaving the man all alone. He cried out, running to the edge and peering over it, but she was already gone.

He shook his head in disbelief, unable to make sense of what he had just witnessed. How was it possible, for a woman to vanish into thin air like that? The man walked back in the direction of the stairwell, in a daze. Well, he couldn't tell his boss the truth about the disturbance, so he was going to have to come up with something else to tell them. At least he would have an interesting story to tell his coworkers, not that anyone would believe him, when he claimed that it was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurisu's crimson locks billowed out behind her, as she continued her free fall, scarlet strands of hair whipping past her face. Thanks to the properties of the building, she had missed her target, materializing high up in the sky, instead of inside it like she had meant to. On the bright side, at least she was plummeting to her doom, right beside its location. If she could just find somewhere to land, then everything would turn out all right. Several minutes passed, with nothing but the sound of the wind whistling past her, to keep her company. Luckily, she was approaching a solid stone slab, which filled her with hope.

She wasn't normally the type to make assumptions when there was no evidence that something was true, but she was willing to bet, that this was the balcony that Rintarou had contacted her from. The girl genius was clever enough to come up with the deduction, that SERN'S headquarters was equipped with the technology to block communication, which would explain why he had to go outside to talk to her, and why it wasn't a clear connection. It was coming up fast, and if she didn't do something, the outcome…well, it wouldn't be pretty.

Kurisu knew from her experience in the black hole incident, that it was possible to use the power that she and her husband possessed, to do far more than simply traveling through time. The possibilities were only limited by imagination for the most part, although it also depended on how much energy was in the hourglass.

With a full hourglass, the results were extraordinary, though not quite as impressive, as when Rintarou had a full glass on each arm. Nothing was quite as impressive as punching a hole in time and space, but as long as she had a full hourglass like the one she was using right now, it was more than enough to accomplish what she needed to. While reality itself could still be warped, it was to a much lesser extent.

Based on the position of the sun, it wasn't hard to tell that she had not only traveled into the future year-wise, but also in time of day, since the sun wasn't even up yet when she left, and it already was, in this time period. Kurisu spread her arms wide, from their previous position at her sides, gathering all of the air around her body into a layer of protection that brought her accumulated momentum to a gradual halt, gently setting her down onto the surface of the balcony.

She landed with the grace of a feather, her shoes lightly tapping the stone, as her feet touched flat on the solid surface. Her hair settled into its normal position on her head, albeit more windswept in appearance than it was before. Kurisu was grateful that her idea worked, considering the consequences of failure. After dusting herself off and confirming that she was no worse for wear, she thought it best to continue on, opening the door, and entering what appeared to be a bedroom.

Kurisu took a few deep breaths, trying to remain calm, and keep her energy at a manageable level. After a few minutes, the sparks leaping around her body dispersed, along with the static that was curling the ends of her hair. The effulgence of her eyes was all that remained, illuminated by the high-octane energy flowing inside of her. That was the best she could do, barely able to contain the raw power within. The lightning was never meant to be caged in this manner, and the only thing it wanted, was to be set free, to burst from every pore on her body and vaporize everything nearby. It took all that she had to keep it at bay, every fiber of her being burning with the urge, the NEED to use it.

The amount of energy she had should last her an hour at the least, and two at the most. That was a rough estimate, but it was fairly accurate. There wasn't enough time for her to search the whole building, so she sincerely hoped that she was on the same floor that he was on. All she had to do was find him, free him, and somehow get them both back to their own time period, right? Kurisu wished that it was that simple, but they were going to have to do something more drastic, if she wanted to ensure that they never came after them again. They were going to have to destroy the 'Organization' once and for all, although saying such a thing, and actually pulling it off were two very different things.

It had to be done, though, otherwise 'SERN' would just go back in time and capture him again. She was certain that this was the best route for them to take, even if it was a tad extreme. However, it was when she went over all the atrocities they had committed in her mind, that she came to the realization, that it wasn't as outrageous of a plan as she had first thought. They deserved everything that they were going to get.

Kurisu didn't want to fight unless she absolutely had to, so it was best not to draw attention to herself. That included leaving her fingerprints all over everything, but she couldn't resist opening some dresser drawers and rifling through the contents.

Despite her initial curiosity, she didn't find much of interest, although she couldn't help noticing, that both the style of the room, as well as the items it held were familiar. Perhaps, it was because the owner of this room happened to have the same tastes, and the objects belonging to them, were similar to what she had in her own bedroom. Kurisu was about to leave and venture out into the hallway, when she accidentally bumped into a nearby nightstand, and knocked off something that had been placed on top of it.

When she squatted to pick it up, she almost dropped it again in shock. She practically threw it onto the nightstand, and backed away from it, suddenly gripped by a strong urge to get out of the area, as soon as possible. The object in question, was a picture of her and Rintarou, placed into a frame. They were smiling, with their arms around each other's shoulders. It made no sense for that to be here, and yet, here it was.

It wasn't entirely accurate, though, since she looked much older in it, than she was currently. There were a few wrinkles in the photo that she KNEW weren't anywhere on her face, and for some reason, Rintarou appeared to be closer to HER age than the version of her in the image. None of this made any sense to her, unless… Kurisu was aware, that there was only one explanation for this that could possibly line up with all of the inconsistencies, she just didn't want to admit it.

This picture had been taken recently, and the subjects of it were the future Kurisu, as well as the younger Okabe that she had been searching for. "If that woman is me, then that clears up two things. The fact that this is her bedroom, and she's been hiding Rintarou all along. She's what's been keeping him here, isn't she?" The moment that Kurisu said her thoughts aloud, a rush of images and scenes flooded her mind all at once.

She had been wondering what would make him smile like that, if her other self was holding him captive, but she didn't realize that this had caused her to subconsciously connect with his mind, and get the answers she was seeking. Now that they were in the same building, the technology preventing their communication didn't apply, so they could easily speak to each other.

This allowed her to access his mind, and view all of the memories about the events that he had experienced since his capture. It took her a while to sort through them, though, and in that time she was standing there with her eyes closed, leaving her vulnerable to attack. However, 'Future' Kurisu's bedroom was the safest place for her, because no one but her ever came in there, unless she allowed them to.

Kurisu found some memories that she was probably better off not seeing, but in turn, they allowed her to understand the truth behind what was actually going on in this place. Some bits and pieces were lost along the way, since she stopped viewing the intimate scenes before she heard the part where Makise described her plan, and the reason why they were doing such things in the first place. All she got from it, was that Makise had tortured him to get information about the hourglass, and then, had somehow managed to seduce him into having 'relations' with her, for whatever reason. Perhaps, she was hoping he would let his guard down and spill some secrets?

Although she would normally, be furious at Rintarou for cheating on her, Kurisu suspected that Makise had used some sort of trickery on him to make him go through with it. Besides, even if he had gone through with it on his own, she couldn't hold it against him, since Makise was basically the same person as her, just 19 years older.

Of course, that didn't mean that she enjoyed thinking about such things, so she set her sights on trying to locate the room Rintarou was tied up in. She was definitely sure of one thing, if she found him, Makise wouldn't be far behind. From the looks of that picture on her nightstand, they had gotten pretty close, but she couldn't allow this to go on any longer.

Kurisu was still full of energy, so it wasn't hard for her to use it to move fast enough, that the guards wouldn't be able to catch even a glimpse of her, once she left the room behind. She even managed to swipe a gun from one of them as she blazed by, without him noticing that anything was amiss. She really didn't think that she would need it, but there was no telling what could happen when she entered the room.

Any number of things could go wrong, in fact, Kurisu was counting on it, judging by how their adventures usually went. At the very least, she could probably get the drop on Makise, and threaten her with death, if the woman refused to give Rintarou back to her. The weakness that was present in her body upon awakening had been forced out, by the surge of energy that made her feel like she was never weak in the first place. Nothing was impossible with this kind of power, and her intention was to push it to its limits, if need be.

Before she knew it, her destination was in sight, a lone door now the only thing standing in her way. All it would take, was a simple push for the door to fly off of its hinges, but she wasn't looking to cause a commotion, so she settled for gently turning the knob and opening it. Just as she had expected, there was Makise and Rintarou…having breakfast?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was still early in the day, the clock on the nearby wall reading 8:00 A.M. Makise entered the room looking as cheerful as she usually did, in the days since her intimate moment with Okabe. After all, how could she be faulted, for being ecstatic about the new life growing inside of her? This new routine consisted of her visiting him in the mornings and sitting down with him, so that they could eat breakfast together. It was this meeting that Kurisu had interrupted, but that hadn't happened yet. It had been several days since their coupling, and things couldn't have been better, for the two lovers.

Makise's bosses DID wonder why she hadn't completed her mission yet, but they were fairly lenient with her, since they knew from past experience, that she always got the job done. They weren't suspicious of her yet, but they would be soon, if something weren't done. She was still no closer to figuring out a way to secure Okabe's escape, but there was no need to rush. These things took time.

She was honestly surprised, that no guards had reported her strange behavior to the higher ups, since most of them had to have seen the man she was supposed to be torturing, carrying her through the halls in a mad dash to get to her bedroom. Perhaps, they had decided to let it slide, since it was obvious that she didn't get out very much. Oh well, whatever the reason for their supposed indifference to such an awkward situation, she was thankful for their continued silence.

On this particular morn, they were both eating sausage biscuits that she had bought from the cafeteria, on one of the lower floors in the building. Just like with most of their endeavors, the 'Organization' gave it their all, even when it came to something as simple as providing food. 'SERN' only employed the best chefs to cook for its employees, and it gave those that worked there, discounts on their purchases. Since Makise had a higher position than most, she got even more of a discount than the others. What reason would she have to venture outside the building, when she had literally everything she could want inside it? That was the main reason that, as was mentioned before, she didn't get out much.

Currently, Makise had pulled up a chair across from where Okabe was tied up. She was switching back and forth, between feeding him his biscuit and eating her own. She had told him that he would have to be tied up at all times, in the interest of keeping up appearances, in case someone came in to check up on them, but that was just a clever ruse of her own making. While it was true that someone could walk in on them, the chances of that happening weren't much higher than zero, since she had built up her reputation with the 'Organization' over the years, to the point where they trusted her to get the job done without any supervision.

As such, keeping him tied up all the time was largely unnecessary, and for the duration of her visits at least, he could probably be untied. Makise had told him otherwise, because she secretly enjoyed getting to feed him, although she would never admit it. Okabe didn't object to it, because he had discovered to his embarrassment, that he enjoyed it, as well. And so it continued, with neither side willing to admit the truth, out of embarrassment.

Okabe was smart enough to guess that it wasn't a requirement, but that didn't mean he would be the one to bring it up as a complaint, out of fear that she would stop. If he had to wait until he could see his wife again, he might as well enjoy being with THIS version of her, until then.

It was entirely possible that his thought process had become a bit muddled, during his time in the future, because the old Okabe would probably never have considered this kind of thing. Perhaps, it was just that he had become bolder, in the time that had passed.

They made small talk in between bites, content to just be near one another, even if the topics of their many conversations weren't particularly interesting, or compelling in any way. Sometimes, that was enough, and as long as they got to spend time together, nothing else mattered.

"You know, Okabe, I realize that it's not possible for me to already be getting cravings this early on, but I've been feeling hungrier than usual, lately. It's probably in my head, because I think that I should be feeling this way, now that I'm carrying a little one. What do YOU think?" Makise asked, knowing that he had more experience with things of that nature, since he had been dealing with Kurisu, for a while now.

"Well, pregnancy takes a lot out of you, if Kurisu's symptoms are any indication. At this stage, I'd say that you shouldn't be having cravings yet, so it's most likely in your head." Okabe reasoned, going off of his prior experience.

Makise hummed, in agreement. "Yeah, that's what I thought, but this is all new to me, so…" She grinned, sheepishly. "I'm counting on you to help me out, at least, until you have to leave."

Okabe frowned. "Yes, you can count on me. I hate to leave you, especially since I'm the reason you're having to go through this, but…" He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Makise sat down on his lap, so that she could better pull him into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He couldn't return it, unfortunately, but he laid his head over on her shoulder in response. Okabe felt bad about it, since he knew that this version of Kurisu, had never had the opportunity to experience something so wonderful, in the span of her life, but he had a family to get back to. They both knew that this was the way it had to be, no matter how sad it was.

She wondered why she had wanted this to happen, when she was aware that having a child with him, would just be a living reminder of what she once had, and never got to keep, but it was far too late for regrets. For better or worse, she had gotten what she wanted, even if it meant that she had to give up something even greater, in return.

"Okabe, I know that you're probably regretting going through with this now, but I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I don't regret a SINGLE moment of the time we've shared. I knew what I was getting into, and I still went through with it." Makise sighed, having trouble translating her thoughts into an audible format. "It's hard to put it into words, but what I'm trying to say, is that this was MY decision. I asked for it, so don't blame yourself, for whatever happens." She smiled at him, tears threatening to cloud her vision, waiting for their chance to fall. "Okay?"

Okabe shook his head. Although her intention was for her words to comfort him in some way, he saw their true form, a bold-faced lie. He appreciated the effort spent trying to make him feel better about leaving, but her words were sharper than any sticks and stones that could be thrown at him. Each letter ripped a path straight into his heart, like an emotional knife, slashing its way through his soul. Nothing she could say would hide the truth from him. This was just as much HIS fault, as it was hers, and he could have stopped it, if he wanted to.

But he hadn't, and now, they had been thrust into an incredibly awkward situation. Whatever choice was made, both sides would be hurt in the end. There was no easy way to resolve this, and once it was over, how would Kurisu react to what he had done? Would he lose her as well, all because he had given in to his fleshly desires, his primal urges?

"Makise, I know this doesn't help anything in regards to the subject of my departure, but you're not the only one who has something that needs to be said. You probably see this as some unrelated matter, but I've shared a part of my soul with you, as you have with me. Not only that, but I played a major role in creating the child, that you're now carrying.

As such, that makes you an extended part of my family, and that's why it's hard to leave both of you behind, even if it's the best option. This is MY fault as well, because although you may have asked for it, I could have denied your request, and yet I didn't. That's the truth, and there is no choice left to us, but to admit it. I don't regret it, either, just so you know." Okabe told her, letting her know where they both stood on the issue.

Her smile was radiant, in response to his kind words. "You have NO idea how much it means to me, to know that you feel that way. I'm honored that you would still consider me as part of your family, after everything I've done. I feel the same way, you know. Thank you, my darling, Okabe!"

Makise couldn't resist. After he had said all of those kind words with such conviction, the need was too strong, and she acted on it. There was nothing she wanted more in that moment than to be close to him, even if it was the last chance she got. Their lips met, in a display of desperate passion and longing. If this happened to be the last time they got to do this, then it was going to have to be a good one. When they broke apart, they were out of breath from the intensity of their kiss.

Okabe grinned mischievously, deciding to tease her a bit, in the hopes that it would lighten the mood. He lifted her shirt slightly, slipping his hands under it, and gently running his fingers up and down her sides.

Makise started to laugh. "H-Hey! Ha, ha, that tickles! Ha, ha, please stop!" She was already out of breath, and this certainly wasn't helping her regain it. Okabe stopped after a minute of her begging, having automatically known where her weak spots were, since they were identical to Kurisu's.

Okabe raised her shirt up a little more, revealing the flat stomach underneath, and caressing the smooth, creamy skin around it. It still looked the same as it always did, but that wouldn't last for much longer. "It's hard to believe that my first child hasn't even been born yet, and I'm already having another one. You can't tell it's in there, just by looking at it from the outside. I never imagined something good to come out of my capture, but I'm glad that it did." He smiled lovingly at Makise, as she placed her hands on top of his, tracing their path across her stomach.

"I wouldn't have expected this either, but I'm more than satisfied with the outcome. I never would have imagined that I'd be a mother after all this time, but it's a wonderful feeling. I can't wait to see what gender it is, and who it looks like the most." Makise smiled back, just as lovingly, with a hint of gratefulness in her expression. "Thanks for cheering me up, by the way. I needed it, after how serious the mood was before. I mean, the air was so thick with tension, that I was pretty sure one of my knives could cut through it!"

Okabe was in a better mood now, too, but there was no stopping the small frown that spread across his face, corrupting his previously bright smile. The thought that he would never find out if their child was a boy or a girl, and what it would look like, filled him with sadness. He sighed, and Makise rubbed his back, sensing what he was thinking about.

"Hey, worrying about what could happen in the future, will only sour the time we have left to see each other. Let's just enjoy ourselves, all right?" Makise advised him, and he nodded, knowing that she was right.

"Yes, I'll try not to think about it for now, I suppose." Okabe agreed, as she slid off of his lap and stood up, going back over to her chair.

Due to all the drama, they had never finished eating breakfast, so they simply picked up from where they had left off. Shortly after that, was when a certain visitor from the past interrupted them.

Kurisu had made it to the party, and judging by the expression on her face, she wasn't there to join it. No, in fact, Okabe had NEVER seen her look as angry, as she did in that moment. She was TICKED off, and it was clear, that she was out for blood. Kurisu certainly looked intimidating, with sparks of electricity arcing up and down her body, her hair lifted by the static, and her eyes glowing so bright, they were almost blinding.

"Get…away…from my…HUSBAND!" Kurisu growled, putting emphasis on every word. The coldness in her voice, sent shivers down both of their spines, the blood flowing through their veins, coming to an icy halt.

The word fear, didn't even BEGIN to describe the wealth of emotions surging through their bodies, in response to her appearance.


	63. A Bittersweet Reunion

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 63-A Bittersweet Reunion**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Kurisu was so angry, that if she had been a bull, steam would be blowing out from her nostrils with every breath. She had had more than enough of all the bad things that kept happening to them, and she wouldn't tolerate anything less, than Rintarou coming back home with her. There was no time to waste, and she didn't have the patience to deal with more shenanigans. Before Makise could even say anything in defense, she was upon her, forcing her onto the floor, in a flash of movement. Neither her nor Okabe registered, what happened.

From their point of view, they had only blinked, and then she was there. Despite what her appearance might suggest, Kurisu wasn't trying to harm Makise, so she made sure to disperse the electricity around her body, before coming into contact with her target. Kurisu glared at Makise in obvious dislike, aiming the gun right in between her eyes, and resting the barrel against her forehead. She was straddling her doppelganger to keep her from escaping, and her stance gave off the impression, that she was ready to pull the trigger at a moment's notice.

Makise looked at the weapon between her eyes, and audibly gulped, understanding the danger of the situation she suddenly found herself in. She didn't dare say a word, for fear of provoking its wielder into pulling the trigger. Rintarou was busy staring at Kurisu in shock, his mouth opened so wide, that she was beginning to wonder if he had dislocated it. She applied a little more pressure to the gun, warning Makise not to try anything, just because she was focused on Rintarou right now. Kurisu looked at Rintarou in confusion, trying to figure out why he seemed so surprised to see her.

"Rintarou, what's wrong? I was almost certain, that you felt me connect to your mind, not too long ago. From the look on your face, though, that doesn't seem to be the case. I, uh, guess I should have called first." She laughed uncomfortably at her own little joke, although no one else in the room, appeared to have found it funny. "Rintarou, why aren't you saying anything? Are you scared of me, or something?"

Okabe frowned, trying to cast aside the fear, that had his mind and body in a death grip. He sighed. "Kurisu, don't take this the wrong way, but…look, it's not that I'm not happy to see you…it's just…" He started and stopped several times, desperately searching for the words that he needed to say.

His intention wasn't to anger her further, but that's exactly what occurred. During his struggle to speak, she noticed something that only increased the hate, she felt towards the woman underneath her. Kurisu hadn't realized the extent of his injuries, until she saw them for herself, and the sight horrified her, serving only to further fuel her rage. Okabe followed her gaze, and immediately knew what she was thinking. Finally, this was the chance he had been waiting for, a good starting point for him to make his case from.

"Kurisu, I completely understand where you're coming from, but don't allow your anger to make you do something that you'll regret, for the rest of your life. I can only imagine what I must look like to you, what sorry shape I'm in. However, if you look closer, you'll notice that all of my wounds are several days old, and they're not bleeding anymore.

This is going to sound like I've lost my mind, and perhaps I have, in this god-forsaken place, but Makise has changed since my arrival. She was only doing such horrible things to me, because she HAD to. If she didn't, and her bosses found out about it, they would have killed us both!" Okabe explained, hoping that she could find the truth in his statement. And just as he had expected, she wasn't buying it.

Kurisu scoffed, shaking her head at him in absolute disbelief. "Oh, come on, Rintarou! What kind of a fool, do you take me for? That's the most cliché excuse, in the book of clichés! She's just trying to make you feel sorry for her, and she doesn't deserve your pity! I don't know why you're so determined to defend her, but no matter how much she looks like me, we're completely different people.

What I'm trying to say, is that you shouldn't treat her with the same kindness as me, because she's nothing more than an evil woman, who happens to share my face!"

She neglected to add, that she was also the one who had killed Hiroyuki's parents (their original future selves). That would have helped make her case, but she preferred not to think about it, and there was always time for that, later. That little detail could be her trump card, if she needed it.

Okabe sighed, in disappointment. This was going about as well, as he thought it would. He had never imagined that Kurisu would be the one to come to HIS rescue, but here she was, and there had to be a way that he could convince her, to see his side of things. "Kurisu, I hate to say this, but you've disappointed me. You're so blinded by hate, that you aren't even making an attempt, to see MY side of it!" He understood why she was acting like this, because he would have been the same way if their roles were reversed, but that didn't mean, that he approved of it.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, Rintarou. It's not that I'm ignoring your side, it's just that I don't understand it, and I'm having a hard time believing that it's true, when I haven't seen any evidence of what you're saying. I mean, this is 'SERN' we're talking about here! They're the ones behind pretty much, everything bad that we've been through, or at least if they hadn't come after us, none of this would have ever happened! You hate them and all they stand for, as much as I do! In fact, you used to hate them even more, so I'm not sure why you're standing up for her."

The fact that her and Rintarou's relationship wouldn't have developed as quickly or as well as it has, wasn't something that she had forgotten. She wasn't planning to mention it, though, since it was detrimental to her reasoning, and would only poke holes, in what she saw as a solid argument.

Kurisu sighed, knowing that she was letting her emotions get the better of her. That was all too easy to do lately, it seemed. She knew that he was right, at least to a certain degree, anyway. Kurisu took a few deep breaths, doing her best to calm down, and deciding to listen more to what he was saying.

The irony definitely wasn't lost on Okabe, never having imagined that he would see the day where he would act in defense of 'SERN', his greatest adversary. Although technically, he was only defending one person, and not the whole 'Organization' itself, the meaning behind it was basically the same, as far as Kurisu was concerned.

"Believe me, I know that what I'm saying, must seem like sheer lunacy to you, and if I'm being honest, it sounds the same to me, but I have reason to think the way I do. Regrettably, I have no way to provide the evidence that you seek, so I'm afraid, that you'll just have to trust me on this one.

However, let me say this: if you had seen how she acted that night, and the look on her face the following morning, you would be able to see what I'm talking about. There is NO way, that she could be anything less than sincere. I've seen it in her eyes, and that's how I know that you two aren't so different, despite what you may think." Okabe was less confident that his argument would make Kurisu see his side than she was, but the conviction behind his words was still present, and she felt it.

Kurisu grimaced, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. Due to her little foray into Rintarou's memories, she knew exactly what he was talking about. She was hesitant to speak, as if saying it out loud would make the events she had witnessed real. "I-I know all about what you've done, Rintarou. T-The night you mentioned, is the same night that you two had 'relations' isn't it?" She looked away, unable to look him in the eye.

Okabe's face fell, coming to the realization that if she had been in his mind, she must have seen every memory relating to their escapades. He assumed incorrectly, that she had seen everything. "Kurisu, I'm SO sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen that way…my intention…wasn't to hurt you, I promise!" He was aware that he had messed things up, and now he wasn't sure, if the damage he had done to their relationship could be repaired.

Kurisu held up her hand, for him to stop. She shook her head. "Rintarou, that's enough. I don't want to hear any more excuses, from you. Look, while I don't appreciate the fact that you cheated on me, with my future self no less, I can't find it in myself, to fault you for it. I'm sure you had your reasons, and I won't deny that at least, a small portion of my anger is directed at you. However, the main portion of my anger, is still directed at Makise, here." Kurisu smiled hopefully, at Rintarou. "So, if it's all the same to you, let's deal with this, after I get you out of here. Sound good?"

Okabe nodded gratefully, wishing that he had a hand free, to wipe off the nervous sweat that had formed on his brow. "I would appreciate that, yes."

Now that that was out of the way, she gestured at his restraints. "I know that you said she changed, but the fact that you're tied up like this, DOESN'T exactly help your case." She turned to Makise, noticing that she hadn't been paying enough attention to her, being distracted by Rintarou like she was. "Well, Makise, why is he tied up? If you don't give me a reason I can understand, then well…" Kurisu lightly tapped the side of the gun, with her trigger finger.

"I-It's, uh, to keep up appearances, in case anyone walks in on us. If someone found out I wasn't doing my job, then I'd get reported to the higher ups, and that would be the end of MY life, as well as his, most likely." Makise answered, failing to hide the fear in her voice. Kurisu had been on the receiving end of a similar situation recently, so she understood how scared her other self was.

Okabe nodded, in agreement. "Yes, I'm certain she's telling the truth. You know as well as I do how 'SERN' is, so I don't doubt what she's saying."

"That may be true, but on the other hand, don't you think it's just as likely, that she's lying to save her own skin, or for some hidden agenda? I know exactly how 'SERN' operates, and that's why I can't rule out the possibility." Kurisu reasoned. Her logic was sound, he had to admit.

Okabe had been trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of what his actions the other night had resulted in, but he couldn't seem to find the right time to bring it up. He was certain, that if Kurisu knew that Makise was pregnant, she wouldn't even be considering killing her, so she must have only seen part of, what they had done.

He didn't blame her, knowing that if she had done the same thing with HIS future self, he would have found it hard to see them being together, in an intimate fashion. She probably hadn't watched the whole memory of that scene, and he doubted that he could have, either. He was about to come out and say it to her, but Makise spoke up, before he had the chance.

"It's strange. Not long ago, I didn't care, if I lived or died. There was nothing in this world left for me, no one that would mourn my death. If I had been in this same position, as far back as a week ago, I would have told you to go ahead, and get it over with. I wasn't afraid of death, in fact, I would have welcomed it, I'm sure." Makise was speaking quietly, but the words carried so much weight, that the effect was the same as if they were spoken normally.

Before Kurisu could ask what had changed, she continued. "That was before Okabe arrived here, of course. I felt the same way about the old Okabe, before he disappeared, and when this one showed up, I couldn't hide it any longer. Thanks to him, I've regained my desire to live, even if I know that our happiness is short-lived, since he has to go back with you." Makise smiled sadly, and looked over at Okabe. "Okabe, you should tell her what really happened, between us. She needs to know what she's doing, before she pulls the trigger."

Kurisu was so shocked by her last statement, that she was caught off-guard, when Makise fought back, forcing her off, which led to her accidentally, pulling the trigger. Makise had never said she would let him go, without a fight. Okabe could only look on in horror, as the bullet flashed from the barrel, on a direct path towards her in slow motion. It simply wasn't possible, for a normal person to dodge a bullet, so by all accounts, this should have been the end of Makise's life.

However, the limitations imposed on normal people, didn't apply to Kurisu, as long as she was powered up with the energy of the cosmos themselves, so the outcome was something very different. In an attempt to save her life, Kurisu managed to slow down time, enough for her to cast the gun aside, and grab Makise by the arm, intending to move her out of the way. Unfortunately, she wasn't as in control of her powers, as she thought.

The moment, her fingertips brushed the surface of Makise's skin, her body lit up like a lantern, rapidly dissolving into particles of light that then dispersed, as if she were never there in the first place. A sharp pain spread across her abdomen, making her gasp in pain, but it only lasted for a second or two, before it was gone, leaving her wondering what the cause of it was. At the moment, there were more pressing matters, though, so she pushed it to the back of her mind. Okabe thought that the gasp was from surprise, since it had come and gone so quickly.

Kurisu could only stare open-mouthed, at what she had done, as time returned to normal around her. The bullet buried itself into the floor harmlessly, in the exact same spot Makise had been in, mere seconds before. She had managed to save her life, but not in the way that she had meant to, or wanted. Okabe had much the same reaction as she did, unable to believe what had just occurred. Luckily, the walls of the room were soundproof, to keep the noises of torture from filling the halls, so no guards would be coming to check, on the gunshot they had heard. That was the only good thing about it, that Okabe could see.

Kurisu was on her knees on the floor, and as much as he may have wanted to, he couldn't go comfort her. The ensuing silence was so quiet, that one could hear a pin drop. It lasted for quite some time, before it was broken, with Kurisu trying to come to terms with her actions, and Okabe trying to think of what to say to her. "What did you do? Is she…still alive?"

"I-It wasn't on purpose, I swear! I'm not sure if she's alive or not, but MY guess is that I absorbed her, like you did with Kyouma on that rooftop, a while back." She replied, still staring at the floor, her hair like a scarlet curtain, drawn around her down-turned face. Okabe didn't miss the shakiness, in her voice.

"It might not be that bad, then. She's probably, still in your mind somewhere, like HE was, in mine. Can you look for her…please?" He knew that it might be asking a lot, when she didn't really like her all that much, so it was a desperate plea. Before that, though, Okabe had to make another request. "Kurisu, would it be too much to ask, for you to untie me? I'm sorry, for the trouble I've been causing you, lately. I made you come all the way here, in your condition, after all."

She raised her head, looking at Rintarou incredulously. After staring at him for a few seconds, a warm smile graced her features. _"That's just like him, isn't it? Worrying about me, when HE'S the one who's been held captive for so long."_

"Rintarou, you don't have to apologize anymore. You know how much I love you, by now, surely. Whatever you have to be sorry about, I've already forgiven you for it, if there was any reason to. Honestly, I might have done something similar with YOUR future self, if I was in your position. It's sweet of you to worry about me as much as you do, and while I understand the reason why, just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm helpless. As long as I'm careful, I'll be fine. Besides, with this time energy running through me, I'm basically invincible, anyway." Kurisu assured, standing to her feet, and walking over to where he was tied up.

"As for your uncomfortable situation here, I can take care of it. But first, I don't see anything wrong, with taking advantage of you a little bit." She teased, climbing onto his lap. "When a prince saves a princess, he usually gets some kind of reward, doesn't he? Why should it be any different, if the princess saves her prince?" She grinned, as a few beads of sweat formed on Okabe's face, nervous from their close proximity.

"Well, technically, that's true, but I'm not…" His protest was cut short, as her soft, delicate lips met his, in a long-awaited display of passionate longing. Their reunion was complete, at last. She had wanted to do this for SO long, but thought that she would never get to experience it again.

He had been wanting it as badly as she had, for even though he had kissed Makise once or twice, it didn't feel the same way that kissing HIS Kurisu did. That made sense, considering that he felt more attached to his wife, since she was the version that he had first, fallen in love with. They had more of an effect on each other, than either of them would ever admit. When they broke apart for air, Kurisu went in for another kiss, her swollen lips, aching with the desire to feel his touch. One alone simply wasn't enough, after all their time spent apart.

"Wow. What brought this on?" Okabe wondered, as they parted, assuming that she wouldn't want to do that right now, because of her being angry with him.

Kurisu's response was a sigh, as if to convey disappointment, although, there was still the hint of a smile on her face. "You had to ruin the moment, didn't you? I might be a little unhappy with you right now, but not enough to deny you my love. Besides, that was as much a reward for me, as it was for you. Also, I thought we agreed to discuss this, after I got you out of here? Let's not worry about it now, all right?" She told him, as she expended a small amount of time energy, to manipulate the air around her hand, making it sharp enough that when she did a karate chop, it cut all the ropes binding him, in one slice.

Okabe staggered to his feet, rubbing some feeling back into his hands and legs, to improve the circulation. He had been sitting there for so long, that his appendages felt like they were composed entirely, of pins and needles. "Good grief, words can't explain, how it feels to be out of that chair!"

Kurisu laughed. "Yeah, I can imagine." She realized after a moment of silence, that she had never responded to Rintarou's question about finding Makise. "Oh, um, sorry for not saying anything sooner, but about your earlier question…I'll go look for Makise, and see if she's in my mind. I never really got a chance to talk to her, anyway."

Okabe nodded, looking at her seriously. "I'll come with you. I never got to say goodbye, after all."

Kurisu raised an eyebrow. "Can you do that? You don't have any time energy." She pointed out, skeptically.

"I haven't tried it before, but it should be within the realm of possibility. If we can peer into each other's minds and hear thoughts, as well as sort through memories, then actually going inside, shouldn't be out of the question. Either way, we won't know, unless we try it." Okabe reasoned, giving her no excuse to doubt his words. If he thought it possible, then surely it was.

"All right, then. Let's go!" Kurisu held out her hand for him to grab, and he placed his hand into hers, strengthening their connection, and allowing him to slip into her mind, as easily as simply stepping into another room in a house.

Their eyes closed simultaneously, their bodies standing in a motionless state, with their hands still linked, as they journeyed to the center of her mindscape. It probably wasn't the best idea, to do something that would leave them so vulnerable in a dangerous place, but that wasn't about to stop them.

They arrived in what appeared to be some sort of house, which strangely mirrored Kurisu's childhood home. The exact same one that they saw, when visiting her mother in America. Makise was sitting on a couch in the living room, and they took a seat next to her.

"I wasn't expecting, to see you guys here." Makise stated flatly, looking like she didn't care in the least.

"What's up with this place?" Kurisu asked, gesturing at the walls around them.

"Oh, that? This is my house that I created, since I'm basically stuck living here now. I'm sure you can tell, what it's based off of." Makise appeared to not care about much at all anymore, from the vacant expression on her face.

Kurisu rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably, a nervous habit that she and Okabe shared. "Yeah…I'm sorry about that. You might not believe me, but it was an accident." She was suddenly overcome with shame, and the weight of her failure. Kurisu covered her face with her hands. "I ruined your life, didn't I?"

Makise shrugged, in indifference. "Well, considering the fact that you disintegrated my body with your magic powers, I'd say so, yeah." This didn't make Kurisu feel any better, since she knew that it was the truth. "Look, I'm not trying to say that I think you're the worst or anything, but for all intents and purposes you ruined my life, since I don't really have one, anymore. Not to mention, that I was finally starting to look forward to my life, and especially the future, because of a gift I was given, recently."

Kurisu raised her head from her hands, wondering what she meant by that last statement. "What kind of gift, are you talking about?"

Okabe continued to sit there in silence, having a pretty good idea what Makise was referring to, but not wanting to alert Kurisu to the truth, just yet. Even if she deserved to know, she had enough to deal with, without knowing about that. Makise must have felt the same way, because when she next spoke, she didn't come out and say it, either.

"It doesn't matter now, it's gone." She stated, sullenly.

"What?" Kurisu asked, in confusion.

"I SAID, it's gone. I lost it, before ever finding out what it really was." Her cryptic words did nothing, to help Kurisu understand. "It will all become clear to you soon, I'm sure. I have a feeling, that it won't be long, before you start to understand." A smile flashed across her face briefly, but it soon returned to the blank expression, she had been displaying.

Her strange behavior was making Kurisu uncomfortable, so she stood up, getting ready to leave. "Once again, I'm sorry for doing this to you, but we really need to get going."

Makise seemed to perk up, at her usage of we. She had been in her own little world, and since she didn't hear his voice, she hadn't noticed that Okabe was present, until now. "It's probably better this way, since you two can escape easier, without me there to provide resistance. I planned to let him go, originally, but when you arrived, I found the idea harder to accept than I expected. It's too late for regrets now, but I KINDA wish I hadn't tried to fight back. Oh well, I would have been killed after you left, so this is a much better alternative."

"I guess so." Kurisu replied, turning her back on her. Makise stood up, as Okabe did the same, preparing for their departure.

"I suppose, that this is goodbye." Okabe said solemnly, wishing that things hadn't ended this way. But, he knew that at the same time, she was much safer trapped in Kurisu's mind, than in the future 'SERN' headquarters, where she would be 'jellified' or killed in some other, equally horrifying manner, for her failure to complete the task assigned to her.

"Yes, it is. I enjoyed our time together, as brief as it was. The memories you've left me with, are something that I'll never forget, and that one night in particular, was beyond wonderful. I love you, Okabe, and I always will. You can visit anytime, you know?" Makise was tearing up, knowing that despite her offer, this was the last time, that she would ever see her beloved.

"I MUST say, that I also enjoyed the time we spent together. I feel the same way." Okabe reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes, along with a few tears, but stopped halfway, noticing that Kurisu was watching them, with envious jealousy. He turned his back on her, unable to look at her, when she was like that. It didn't matter that she wasn't his wife, he couldn't stand to see Kurisu cry, even if it was just someone who shared her face.

Kurisu quickly wiped away her tears as he approached, so he wouldn't see that she had been moved, by her future self's emotional farewell. Together, they vanished in a flash of light, leaving Makise to her fate.

Although she would never get to be with Okabe the way she wanted, she could watch everything that Kurisu did with him, and feel everything that she felt. She would be there, every time that Kurisu looked at Okabe lovingly, every kiss they shared lingering on her lips, as if she had been the one who made contact with his, and the feeling of his touch on her skin. Unnoticed, the 'Lone Observer' would observe, sealed within, for the rest of her days.

Existing in a space between dream and reality, mind and matter, never to be truly alive again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe and Kurisu opened their eyes, their bodies in the same position they had been in before, still holding hands. Suddenly, the building began to shake, as if it was going to fall to the ground. Okabe realized that it probably, was. Why hadn't he noticed, sooner?

"Rintarou, this isn't good! What's going on?" Kurisu asked him, wondering why this was happening.

"I'm pretty sure, that I know what this is about! I was a little distracted, so it took some time for me to notice, but this has happened before. Although it was never on this large of a scale, when someone leaves a worldline, through absorption, or physically like we did, then the timeline is changed, to the point where they never existed. Sometimes, on rare occasions, an item relating to the person is left behind, but no one would remember who it belonged to.

At least, anyone other than us, would forget. I have a feeling that it's different this time, because Makise was originally from the future of the Alpha worldline. Everything relating to her, including the things 'SERN' has done to corrupt the future since their arrival, the deaths they've caused, and the building itself, will cease to exist. It will be like they never came here, in the first place!" Okabe explained, putting Kurisu's mind at ease.

"So, 'SERN' will be gone for good, and never be able to harm us again?" Her lips curled upward, forming a wide grin. "That's wonderful, Rintarou! We can raise our children, in the peaceful world we always imagined this worldline would be!"

Her smile was contagious, and Okabe couldn't help but grin back at her. "That's correct. You won't have to worry, anymore. We won't be in danger, ever again!" It took him a couple seconds to register exactly what she had said, and when he did, he raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute. Did you say, children? As in plural?"

Kurisu's grin vanished, as quickly as it had come, morphing into an uncertain frown. "Well, yeah…I mean, I thought that we might have more in the future. I wanted ONE more child, at least. D-Do you not want, any more kids?" Heat filled her face, her cheeks a rosy pink.

"T-This is embarrassing to say out loud, but I kind of always dreamed of having a big family. I've never told anyone else, about it. But, if you don't want that, then I'll just make do, with the one we're about to have. I'm willing to compromise, if it means that I get to spend the rest of my life with you!" The natural redhead was beyond embarrassed, still not used to talking about such personal matters, with someone else. Kurisu's face was doing an impressive job, of matching the color of her hair.

Okabe smiled, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kurisu, there's no need to change your dreams for me. I'm fine, with having more than one child, I just wasn't expecting, you to say anything about it." He told her, reassuringly.

His expression became serious. "The tremors are increasing in their intensity, so I think it would be best for us to get out of here, as soon as possible."

Kurisu nodded, her expression mirroring his, in its seriousness. "You're right. Let's go."

Okabe reached out for her hand, knowing that they had to maintain physical contact, for her to use her power to take them home. Unfortunately, he was only able to get as far as brushing her open palm with his fingertips, before there was no longer any ground to stand on.

Kurisu was unprepared for such an outcome, and could only watch in horror, as his hand slipped out of her grasp, effectively separating them from each other, as they were thrown into free fall. They were falling fast, but there was a long way to go before reaching the ground, since they were on one of the highest floors of the building, when it disappeared. That was their saving grace, because it gave Kurisu enough time, to think about what to do.

Okabe's descent was slightly faster than hers, and it would be up to her to save him, since he didn't have any time energy. Her resources were depleting faster than she had expected, less than half remaining in the glass. She couldn't see it from here, because it was out of sight under her clothes, but she could sense that she was beginning to run low on energy. Kurisu had no idea how much of it would be needed to get back home, so time was, quite literally, of the essence.

She tucked her arms against her sides, angling her body towards his, and stretching out her legs behind her, straight as an arrow. Her hope was that this would increase her speed, and allow her to catch up to him, before they reached the ground. This would be much easier, if she used some time energy to help her, but she knew how important it was, to save as much energy as possible, so she would only do so as a last resort.

"Hang on, Rintarou! I promise, I'll save you!" Kurisu screamed, struggling to be heard over the roaring winds, ripping around their rapidly falling bodies.

Tears were flying from her eyes, due to the intense wind. She wouldn't deny, that at least some of those, were because of the desperateness she felt in this situation. It was hard not to get emotional, and not all of the tears, were from the wind.

His smile was instant, having complete faith in her words. "I have no doubt, that you will! I'm counting on you, Darling!" Okabe yelled back.

Hearing him call her by the nickname she had chosen for him, for the first time, made her smile, and filled her with even more determination to get the job done. "Good, because I meant it!"

Soon after finishing their conversation, Kurisu's words proved true, as she finally caught up to Okabe, and wrapped her arms around him, as tightly as she could. "I've got you, my love! Hold on tight, it's time for us to get out of here!"

Okabe nodded, and held her, just as tightly. Electricity jumped from her body to his, as they began to glow brighter and brighter, until they vanished in a flash of vivid sparks, right before touching the asphalt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurisu was so relieved that she had managed to reach him in time, that she had made a miscalculation in their arrival, resulting in them making it back to the right year, but at the wrong time of day. It had been very early morning when she left to go get him, and now the sun was already down, casting the world into darkness, except for the soft glow of the moon in the night sky. She had brought them back to their apartment, where exhaustion set in on Okabe and Kurisu at once.

They had been through a lot, and it had finally caught up to them, the last of the adrenaline, exiting their bodies. Kurisu's body was still weak from being in the hospital, so the adrenaline had been the only thing keeping her on her feet, other than sheer willpower. Okabe was home at last, their ultimate enemy gone forever, and they felt immense relief at this revelation. There would be plenty of time to catch up tomorrow, so they made their way towards the bed that they shared, ready to get some much-needed rest.

Kurisu fought to stay awake, as she got dressed for sleep, barely managing to change her clothes, before collapsing onto the bed. Okabe did the same, landing beside her on the bed. There was still some energy left, although Kurisu couldn't tell how much, and with her consciousness quickly fading, she remembered that there was one last thing for her to do. They both got under the covers, and she grabbed his hand, transferring some of the leftover energy into his body, so that it could heal his injuries.

After this, they both passed out, too tired to do anything else. What Kurisu didn't realize, was that there was more energy left in her body than she thought, and in her tired state, she had completely forgotten, about the surprise that Makise told her would be awaiting her, sometime in the future. She also, didn't realize that by 'soon', she was referring to the following morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kurisu next awoke, having slept better than she had in a week or two, she was hoping that it would be a good morning. It SHOULD have been, considering that she had finally gotten her husband back home where he belonged, but it wasn't going to go the way she was expecting. That same, uncomfortably familiar feeling of something pushing her insides all around, let her know that she needed to get to the bathroom as soon as possible, or things would get messy. It was a shame, too, considering the fact that she thought her morning sickness days were behind her, after not having it for several days after Okabe was taken.

However, there wasn't anything she could do about it, except for ride the unpleasant experience out until it passed, so she attempted to get to her feet. This proved harder than she expected, due to the fact that her body felt heavier, than usual. Kurisu assumed that was because her limbs were still tired from the day before, and after getting out of bed, she headed for the bathroom, still half-asleep.

When she got there, she looked in the mirror, still wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes widened, as she discovered the source of her heaviness. She had gained some extra weight, mostly in the abdominal region. She raised her nightgown, running a hand over the smooth skin of her belly, stretched taut due to her pregnancy. To her amazement, her baby bump had grown to double the size it was previously, overnight!

There wasn't much time for her to think about it, though, since she still had an urgent matter to attend to. Okabe had heard her gasp, and was already headed to the bathroom, to see what was going on, when she poked her head out to call for his assistance.

"Rintarou, we have a problem." Kurisu told him, worry, as well as a touch of fear, on her features.

Concern clearly on his face, Okabe hurried to the bathroom where she was waiting, as she rushed to the toilet. "Kurisu, what on Earth, is the matter?"

She couldn't respond immediately, but when she was finished, Kurisu turned to look at him, the fear showing more on her face, than it had earlier. "Rintarou, I don't know what's wrong, but I'm scared!"

Okabe looked her over, noticing the condition she was in. He was shocked, at her sudden growth. His expression was grim.

"Kurisu, we need to go see a doctor."


	64. A Surprising Development

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 64-A Surprising Development**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

The next thing they did, was get dressed, as quickly as possible. Before, Kurisu's enlarged abdomen could only be seen as a slight bulge in the fabric, but now it was more of a medium-sized bulge, that clearly distorted the shape of her shirt. Tucking her shirt into her pants like usual, was impossible due to this, so she was forced to leave it draped over her baby bump. Her favorite outfit was getting tight, and if she got any bigger, she would be forced to find an alternative, something she was not looking forward to.

Once they were both ready, Okabe took Kurisu's hand, and led her outside. The doctor's office they had visited before wasn't far from the apartment, so they set off. On the way there, Kurisu started up a conversation with Okabe, uncomfortable with the silence between them.

"Rintarou, I'm pretty sure that this was the surprise Makise was talking about, yesterday. Do you have any idea, what could have caused this sudden change? I mean, I know that last time I used time energy, it accelerated my pregnancy, but I was careful to manage it better this time, so I was hoping, it wouldn't do this."

"If I had to guess, I'd say that this had something to do with the time energy as well, but it doesn't make sense, how Makise would have known about it." Okabe sighed, worried, but unsure what he could do about it. He shrugged, "In any case, we need to see what the doctor has to say, before jumping to any conclusions."

"I know you're right, but it's hard not to think about it." Kurisu frowned, but then smiled when she looked up at Okabe. "I'm just glad, that you're here with me. I would have a hard time dealing with something like this, if you weren't by my side. I know that I didn't exactly give you a choice, but thanks for coming back with me."

Okabe knew that this was treading into dangerous waters, since he still hadn't told her the whole truth yet, but it wouldn't do him any good to ignore her and not answer, so he did. "You don't have to thank me, Kurisu. It's not like staying with HER was a valid option, it would have never worked out. Besides, she was too old for me, anyway. I'm sorry that I gave you a reason, to doubt my loyalty to you." While he had enjoyed being with her in the moment, it had only caused him trouble, ever since.

It might have been her imagination, but she got the feeling, that Makise wasn't happy about hearing that. Kurisu sighed, sadly, "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, Rintarou. I realize that it must have been hard being away from me for so long, and you got lonely. I won't lie to you, the thought of what you two did, upsets me. However, I'm willing to look past it, and focus on our future together. On one condition, that is. I have something I want to ask, and if you can give me an answer, then I'll leave it alone."

Okabe looked down at her face, noticing the grin she always wore, when she was teasing him. "And, what would that be?" He responded, coolly.

She had been confident at first, but when it came time to say it out loud, she became timid, looking away shyly. Her cheeks were bright pink from embarrassment, at what she was about to ask. "Was I at least, better than her?" Kurisu was silently praying that he would be able to discern her meaning, without her having to say it outright.

Okabe pondered her words, for a while. At first, he didn't get it, but when he considered the subject they had just been discussing, and what he had done with Makise, it didn't take him long, to realize what she meant. He could see on her face that she was insecure, and that was understandable, given the nature of their discussion. All he wanted to do was wipe that expression from her face, so she could return to being as cheerful, as she once was. Okabe looked directly into her eyes, so she would know that what he was telling her, was the absolute truth.

"Kurisu, I understand where you're coming from, but there's no reason to worry." He leaned in closer. "You are better than her, in every way…" He whispered into her ear, sending a chill down her spine.

It was true. Makise was only a distraction, until he was able to get back home to Kurisu. Their time together wouldn't have been near as enjoyable, if it weren't for the special substance she created and used on him. Kurisu had her beat in every aspect, otherwise.

Kurisu couldn't believe it, hearing the words that she had been hoping to hear, but not expecting. A smile instantly returned to her face, and it was clear to anyone who saw her, that she was happy. No, she was beyond such a weak word, and yet there was no better way to describe the emotions stirring within her, from what he had said.

"Rintarou, you always know how to put my mind, at ease. As cheesy as it sounds, and believe me, at this point, I could make a whole pizza, you're my rock. It's the truth, you know? Without you to hold me steady, when I feel like I'm about to fall from the hardships of life, I'm nothing more than a sandcastle, simply waiting to be washed away."

Okabe smiled back, his self-imposed mission accomplished. All traces of insecurity had left her face, replaced by a sense of security, and the warmth of happiness that now seemed to radiate from every pore on her body.

"If THAT'S cheesy, then I'm a whole block of cheese, considering how many times I've said similar things to YOU. You're my strength as well, and from what I've seen, that's how it's supposed to be when you're married, or even if you're only in a relationship. We rely on each other when times get tough, and together we can do things, that would be impossible alone. I love you, Kurisu, and there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. I hope that I don't give you any more reasons, to doubt that in the future."

Kurisu sighed happily, as they continued walking to their destination. "That means a lot to me, Rintarou. I agree with everything you've said, and even though my parents weren't the BEST example, when it comes to how a marriage should be, I believe in you and your words. I'm confident that we can make this work, and it will turn out even better, than we could have ever imagined. I love you too, Rintarou, with all of my heart."

By all accounts, she should have been furious with him for what he had done, and ordinarily, she probably would have been. In this case, though, she was so relieved that everything had turned out all right, that she was more than happy to just move past it, and never mention it again.

Besides, circumstances being what they were, Makise would have found some way to force Okabe to do things with her, if he had refused, and he would have been killed, if he didn't do something. Given the option, she most likely, would have chosen the more enjoyable option too, after all the pain he had suffered during his time in that place. Her deepest desire was for things to go back to normal, between her and Rintarou. She wanted to simply enjoy their time together, especially since they hadn't had a chance to really celebrate their newlywed status, because of this whole drawn-out mess.

The rest of their walk was silent, until they eventually reached the doctor's office. However, it was a comfortable silence, between two people who had already said everything they needed to, and could enjoy being together, without the usage of words. After entering the office, they spoke to the receptionist, and took a seat until they were called back.

They ended up seeing the same doctor as before, the one who had given them the news that changed everything, leading up to the incident with Faris. As soon as he entered the room, he gasped, and closed the door quickly, before sitting down in a nearby chair.

The doctor adjusted his glasses after doing a double take, confirming that what he was seeing was real. His eyes were wide behind the lenses, letting anyone who saw him know, that he couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Man, you sure are full of surprises, aren't you? First, you show up 3 months pregnant for your first checkup, and now you're even bigger than before, yet it's only been a few weeks, since I last saw you!" He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, and sighed. "I don't suppose that you're going to tell me what's going on, either." He saw the look on Okabe and Kurisu's faces, then continued. "That's what I thought. Come on, let's get this over with."

They followed him to the ultrasound room after he examined the paperwork given to him, without another word. After applying the gel required for the procedure, the doctor got to work. The results of the ultrasound, were something that none of them could have ever expected. The doctor was so shocked, that he nearly fainted.

"Th-This is…there's no way, this can be possible! In all my years, I've never seen anything like it! I don't have any idea how this happened, other than that the machine must have somehow malfunctioned. That's the only way, it could have missed something like this!"

"Doctor, what is it? What's wrong?" Okabe asked, since they still hadn't been shown the paper containing the information, or the photo that came with it.

The doctor handed them the paper and left the room, muttering something about how he needed a vacation, and that he was going to go lie down. He thought it best that this remained under wraps, since no one would believe him, anyway.

When Okabe and Kurisu saw what was on the paper, they completely understood, why he had reacted the way he did. The picture showed TWO blurry shapes in the womb, where previously, there was just one. The words underneath, confirmed what the photo had suggested, claiming that Kurisu was pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl.

Kurisu fainted, leaving Okabe to catch her, feeling like he could faint himself. He managed to catch her before she hit the floor, sitting down with her, in a set of nearby chairs. Before they could leave, he would have to wait for her to wake up. He was feeling a bit unsteady on his feet as well, so it did him some good to sit down.

The doctor didn't return, and while he was waiting, he thought about how such a thing was possible. Normally, this type of thing wouldn't make sense, but Okabe was used to all the strange occurrences that seemed to surround their lives, so this was just par for the course.

Okabe knew that the possibilities were practically endless, when it came to the ways that time energy could be used, so this was certainly possible, if it was involved.

" _I can't ever seem to catch a break, can I? It's just one thing, after another. I escape my future imprisonment, only for THIS to happen. Hmmm, I wonder if…she must have had some time energy left over, after bringing us back. If she did, then it would certainly, explain a few things. Actually, now that I think about it, when she absorbed Makise, the baby had to go somewhere, and if she lost it like she said, then it must have somehow transferred into Kurisu's body. From there, to prevent any complications, the time energy must have worked on its own while she was asleep, to accelerate the growth of the baby, until it matched the one already inside of her. Apparently, the child I created with Makise, was a girl."_

He rubbed his forehead, to alleviate the headache he felt coming on. _"Ugh, this is making my head hurt. Why does everything I get involved with, have to be so complicated?"_

At that moment, Kurisu finally awakened. Her eyes opened slowly, blinking to clear her vision. It took a minute for her to recall what had happened, and when she did, she was overcome by a wave of exhaustion.

"Kurisu, I believe I've figured out, how this was possible!" Okabe informed her.

Kurisu shook her head, holding up her hand. "Let's not talk about this here, Rintarou. Why don't we go back home, first?"

Okabe nodded, taking her hand, and helping her to her feet. She could do it herself, but it was more difficult than before, due to the added weight, so she appreciated the help. "Sure, if it will make you feel better, I'll take you home. Let's get going, then."

"Thank you, Rintarou. I'm ready, if you are." Kurisu linked her arm with his, as they left the room, heading towards the entrance of the office.

Soon after, they exited the whole place, beginning the walk down the sidewalk that would lead to their destination. The walk there was spent in silence, as both of them thought about the situation they found themselves in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they arrived, Kurisu took a seat on the couch, and Okabe joined her. It was time, for her to know the truth. He should have told her sooner, and he had planned to, but there was never a good time to bring it up, until now.

"Kurisu, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's related, to what Makise and I did together. I know that we agreed not to bring it up again, but this is important, and I'm certain, that it will shed some light on your current condition. It's time, that I told you the truth."

Kurisu frowned, sensing how serious the situation was, and how uncomfortable this was for him. She put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance, encouraging him to continue. "Go ahead, Rintarou. You can tell me. I promise, that I won't be mad, all right?"

Okabe swallowed, clearing his throat, before speaking. "Kurisu, this might be hard for you to hear, but Makise's goal was to get me to tell her the secret, behind our time travel power. Through torture, I eventually revealed to her, that the power was bonded with my DNA, which led her to come up with a way to acquire it." He paused to take a breath, stopping right before the hardest part.

Kurisu gently rubbed his back, her gaze full of sadness and sympathy. "Oh, Rintarou, I'm sorry you had to go through that. It must have been, AWFUL."

He swallowed, thickly. "Yes, for the most part, I suppose, it was." Okabe turned, looking directly into her eyes, in complete seriousness. "Her new plan was to have my baby, in the hopes that it would inherit my talent, through its DNA." The silence he received as a response told him, everything he needed to know. It wasn't the easiest thing to accept, or to understand; he was well aware of that fact. He continued, once he realized, that she wasn't about to make any comments about what he had said so far.

"I had been sitting in that room wearing the same clothes for at least a week at that point, so she wanted to clean me up first, which involved handcuffing me to the handrail on the side of the tub. Her intention was to bathe me herself, then use this special chemical she had developed, to function as an industrial-strength aphrodisiac on me. She wanted to seduce me, since it would put me in a sensitive state, that would make me more likely to agree to whatever she wanted." Okabe hung his head, in shame.

"While I must admit that it played a part in helping me get in the mood, most of what happened, was as a result of my own actions. If I had wanted to, I could have tried harder to escape, and on SOME level, I must have desired it. It's not an excuse, but for one thing, she looked exactly like you, if you were older, and she never got to express her feelings, or have a life with the Okabe from her time. I can't deny the fact, that I wanted to help her achieve her dream of having a family with him, even if I knew, that it would never work out."

Kurisu sighed, not liking what had happened, but knowing that there was nothing that could be done about it, now. She understood now more than ever, where he was coming from, and the reasons for his actions made sense to her, even if she didn't entirely agree with them.

"Rintarou, I appreciate you explaining to me the truth behind everything, but as I've already said, I'd rather not think about it. Besides, I thought you said that this was related to my current condition, but I don't see…any way…that it could be…"

All of a sudden, something clicked inside her mind, and everything fit together, like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, sliding into place. The details of her sudden growth, along with what she had done to Makise, when considered separately, didn't seem to be related, but as soon as you put them together, it wasn't hard to see the connection. Well, for a normal person, it was a huge leap in logic, that would be difficult for them to make, but not for Kurisu.

"Oh my GOSH, don't tell me…"

Okabe nodded. "It's exactly, what you're thinking. I realized it earlier, after you fainted."

Kurisu gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. "Even if I know what's going on, it's hard to believe. Hearing you confirm it, like that is just…WOW. So, Makise was pregnant when I absorbed her, and she knew that it had transferred to me, so this was the surprise, she was talking about."

The more she thought about it, the more she warmed up to the idea. Now that she understood why and how it had happened, she was able to stop worrying, and be happy about it. She looked at Okabe, her eyes shining with joy, her smile blinding.

"Rintarou, can you believe it? I thought it was wonderful that we were having a boy, but now we're having a girl, as well! This is amazing!" She ran a hand over her belly lovingly, ecstatic from this news.

Okabe smiled warmly at her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and kissed her on the forehead, resting his chin on the top of her head. "It's hard for me to believe, as well. I agree, this is definitely amazing!" It was turning out better than he thought it would, since he had been worried about the baby, ever since Makise had disappeared.

"I told you, that I wanted more kids some day, but I never imagined that we'd be having another child, so soon. That being said, I'm so excited about it, that I don't mind!" Kurisu exclaimed, hugging him back, just as tightly.

The relief from finally being together again, as well as the happiness brought on by the knowledge, that they would be parents to two children instead of one, was enough to make them burst into tears. They held each other while they cried, releasing all of the pent-up emotions that they had been keeping inside, all this time. It was a while before they calmed down, and simply enjoyed each other's company for a bit, afterwards. This was all interrupted, when Kurisu's stomach rumbled.

She grinned sheepishly, sending Okabe a hopeful look. "I hadn't realized it until now, but I'm starving! Um, Rintarou, would you mind looking in the fridge, to see if we have anything good in there?"

Okabe chuckled, shaking his head, as he stood up to go do what she asked. "Not at all. I'm feeling rather hungry, myself."

Unfortunately, there wasn't much in there, and most of what WAS inside the refrigerator was spoiled, since no one had been around to eat it, after Kurisu got admitted to the hospital. Okabe briefly wondered why the contents of the refrigerator were in such a state, but he didn't comment on it.

"What did you have in mind, Kurisu?"

She put a hand to her chin in thought, not that he could see it over the back of the couch, trying to zero in, on what she wanted the most. Whatever she decided on, it would have to be a pretty good amount of it, since she was now eating for three. Her cravings, led her to the decision that she wanted more than one thing. "Would it be too much. to ask for some strawberries, and some more of that ramen that you like? I'm craving both of those, at the moment."

"Of course not, my dear. It's not a problem, and besides, my job is to take care of you to the best of my ability, no matter what you need, according to our vows. Although, I'm doing this because I love you, not because some piece of paper says so." Okabe answered without any hesitation. "We're fresh out of those at the moment, unfortunately, so I'll have to go buy some groceries at the store. I hate to leave you all alone, but I'll be back, before you know it." He made a mental note to clean out the fridge later, then started towards the door, but right as he reached it, Kurisu protested.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Darling, but I'm not letting you leave, without me!" She stood to her feet, and made her way over to Okabe, as quickly as she could.

"Kurisu, I think it would be best for you to stay here, in your condition. It can't be easy on your body, to go through so many changes in such a short timeframe, and I'm sure you need your rest." Okabe advised, but his advice, while well intentioned, went unheeded.

"Rintarou, I'm not using my condition, as an excuse to lay around all the time. I've been in bed for over a week, and I need exercise, if I want to get my strength back. Besides, even if none of that factored into this situation, there's no way, I'm letting you out of my sight. The last time you went shopping, you said something similar about how you'd be back soon, but you were gone for hours, and then you were captured!"

"It's not that I don't want you to come, but are you sure, that I can't change your mind?" Okabe pleaded, but his wife remained firm, crossing her arms over her belly, and refusing to budge from her position.

Kurisu shook her head, long, crimson locks swishing back and forth, with the movement. "I'm going, and that's final. What's wrong with a wife, wanting to be with her husband?" When Okabe couldn't provide a valid response, she continued. "I've got an idea. Why don't we go visit your parents, at their store? They're always asking you to bring me with you, the next time you come, and you never do, so let's go!"

Okabe sighed, the smile never leaving his face. "I suppose, I should be thankful that I have a wife, who wants to spend time with me so much. You've won this round, so let's get going." He held out his hand, knowing that she liked to walk while holding hands, and anticipating that she would want to do so again.

Kurisu's smile was so bright and full of happiness, that it could blind someone who was already blind. According to Okabe, anyway. He didn't mind going blind, though, because seeing her so happy, made it all worth it.

"Yes, you should! I'm glad you understand, how lucky you are to have me, although, I feel the same way about you." She eagerly accepted his hand, and they exited the apartment together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way there, Kurisu decided that it was time for her to tell Rintarou, the truth about Hiroyuki. He had told her everything about what happened while he was gone, but she hadn't filled him in on what happened to her, after he was captured. To her dismay, she realized that he didn't even know that she had been in the hospital! That was going to be fun to explain to him.

"Uh…Rintarou, I'm not sure what the best way to say this is, but several things happened to me while you weren't here, and I've been hiding some stuff from you. It's not anything quite as extreme, as what you kept from me, but I think it's important that I tell you about it, anyway."

Okabe turned to look at her directly, having been facing forward this whole time. "Okay, I'm all ears. I'll listen, to whatever you have to say. You know, I'm always here for you, Kurisu."

"Mm-hmm, I do. Still, that doesn't make this any easier to say. Well, first of all, I know you've probably been wondering about it, so I'll start by telling you that I had a hard time, after you left. I cried and cried, thinking that I would never see you again, and that my life was meaningless without you. I mean, what was I supposed to do?" The emotions were still fresh, and she nearly teared up again, just remembering how hopeless she felt.

"I tried to take care of myself, since I knew that the baby's life depended on me, and it was the only thing keeping me going, at that point. However, even that wasn't enough, and I sank into the deepest depths of despair, locking myself away inside my mind, so that I would never have to feel such horrible feelings, ever again. I was curled up on the bed, lying motionless as if I was in a trance, and I guess that must have been how they found me, when they showed up to take me to the hospital."

Okabe's mouth formed a straight line, barely concealing his anger. "I thought, I told that Hiroyuki fellow to take care of you, but he didn't do it, not even after promising me, that he would! Speaking of him, whatever happened to him, anyway?"

"Rintarou, please, don't be mad at him! None of this, was his fault! In fact, he was just as much a victim in that situation, as we were! Actually, that ties into what I've been keeping from you, and that's his true identity."

"What? You found out, who he really was?" Okabe failed to hide the curiosity, seeping into his voice. He had been trying to figure that out himself, before he was captured, but had only gotten as far as figuring out that he was from the future, and part of a group called the 'Resistance'.

Kurisu took a breath, bracing herself for his reaction. "Rintarou, Hiroyuki is…our son."

His reaction was about what she expected, almost blowing back her hair, and nearly damaging her eardrums, from the volume of the following outburst.

"WHAT?!"


	65. All In

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 65-All In**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Okabe's logical mind was finding it hard, to believe what he had just heard. Although, frankly, it wasn't as hard to believe as it would have been, before he had experienced all the strange occurrences over the past 6 months. While it may have been true that his mind was having trouble processing such a thing, his heart had already accepted it as truth. It was obvious, that he would feel some sort of connection to his son, and he HAD been getting an unexplainable feeling around him. The more he thought about it, the more it began to seem, like it was something that could actually be possible.

In the short time he had known Hiroyuki, which mostly consisted of running for their lives from mysterious snipers, Okabe hadn't paid much attention to his appearance or mannerisms, so he didn't realize how much they were like his own. That wasn't to say that he hadn't seen them, just that his brain didn't register them as familiar. It wasn't until Kurisu brought it up, that Okabe suspected they might be related. The concept had never even crossed his mind, and in the wake of this shocking revelation, he was left unsure how to formulate a response.

"K-Kurisu, is it really true?" Okabe stammered.

A smirk formed on her face, as she responded. "What do YOU think, Rintarou? I already know the answer, but how do YOU feel about it? Don't listen to your mind, focus on what your heart is telling you. If you can do that, then you'll know the answer."

"I felt strange around him, but I never thought that…it's true, isn't it?" Okabe could come to no other conclusion, based on what his heart was telling him.

Kurisu smiled warmly, thinking about all the ways he reminded her, of both Okabe and herself. "It is, and once I knew that, I could see things about him that only served as further proof, that how I felt around him, was how it was supposed to be. You might not have noticed these things, because you weren't around him for as long as I was, but I have no doubt, that he was our son. He fulfilled your request to protect me, and stayed at the apartment. It was during that time that…" She sighed.

"I wish you could have seen him, for who he truly was. Everything, from his appearance to his personality, was a perfect fusion of you and me. His hair was the same as yours, the color and the hairstyle. He had my eyes and nose, with your smile. His personality was much harder to determine, but I'd say it was closer to mine, since he seemed to have inherited my short fuse, unfortunately." Kurisu laughed, wishing that he hadn't inherited what she considered, to be one of the worst aspects of her personality.

Okabe smiled warmly, back at her. "He sounds wonderful, Kurisu. But, why do you keep referring to him, in the past tense?"

She stared at him, with a deadpan expression. He should already know the answer without her having to say it, but she told him anyway. "Rintarou, that whole future was rewritten back to the way it was, so the version of him that came to this time, no longer exists. I just wish that I could have thanked him, for trying to look after me."

"Oh." Came Okabe's hollow reply.

That was the end of THAT conversation.

Kurisu had yet to tell him the rest of the story about how she went to the future to rescue him, but she would tell him sometime, later on. The rest of the walk carried a bit of a somber mood with it, as they both reflected on the fate of their future son, and the ways he would change, from being raised in a much more welcoming environment, this time around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination. Okabe and Kurisu stood in front of the store, for a moment. Kurisu was examining the sign above it that displayed the words, 'Okabe Grocer'. It was strange, to think that it was HER last name, now. "Kurisu Okabe, huh. I'm proud to have your last name, Rintarou, but it will take a while for me to get used to it."

Okabe smiled lovingly, at her. "I'm glad to hear, that you feel that way. Don't worry, I think that Kurisu Okabe suits you. You'll fit in with our family, just fine. My parents love you, which you should already know, from the dinner where I introduced you to them, and the wedding. Now then, are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go, Darling!" Kurisu smiled lovingly, back at him, as they shared a brief kiss, entering the store hand-in-hand.

Inside, Okabe's dad, Akiara, was tending the store as usual. Okabe's mom, Hana, was in the back room, also, like she usually was. His face brightened, upon seeing his one and only son coming through the door, and he welcomed him with open arms. "Welcome, Rintarou, it's good to see you!"

Okabe smiled, reaching out to shake his father's hand. "It's good to see you too, Dad. It's been a while."

Akiara smiled, responding with a nod. "That it has."

He focused his attention on Kurisu, his eyes widening slightly, as he took in her appearance. She was much larger than she was, when he had last seen her at the wedding, and that wasn't long ago, so this was shocking to him, to say the least.

"Hello, Kurisu. It's nice to see YOU again, as well." He managed to hide the fact that he was surprised, fairly well, the only sign being the widening of his eyes. Luckily, he managed to remain calm, and recovered smoothly, moving to shake her hand like he had done with Okabe's.

Kurisu had seen the question in his eyes as soon as he looked at her, and was grateful that he had decided against voicing it, for whatever reason. It made her nervous, since she hadn't even come up with an explanation, for why her appearance was the way it was. Come to think of it, that was probably a good idea. On the off chance that Hana asked her directly about it, she could be prepared for it.

"Yes, I feel the same way, Mr. Okabe." She had only been around his parents a few times, and now that they were married, she still hadn't figured out, what she was supposed to call them.

Akiara chuckled. "There's no need to be so formal, Kurisu. We're family now, so you can call me Papa!"

Okabe couldn't tell, if his father was joking or not. He HAD been known to tease people, and joked around quite often.

"Kurisu, you don't have to…" Okabe had been planning to tell her that she didn't have to do that, but the words were already out of her mouth, before he could finish.

Her face was bright red, but she managed to force the words out, with only a small amount of stuttering. "A-All right then, P-Papa."

Okabe's mouth nearly dropped to the floor, and Akiara was doing his best to hold back the torrent of laughter that threatened to spill from his lips, at any moment. Neither of them had expected her, to actually say it. Akiara gave up after a minute or two, labeling the task of holding back his laughter, as a futile endeavor.

"I-I was only kidding, Kurisu!" He attempted to say, in between spurts of laughter. "Call me Akiara!"

Kurisu's face continued to burn, as her embarrassment kept building, the further this went on.

It wasn't long before Hana heard all the noise they were making, and appeared from the back of the store. "What's all this commotion, out here?" Her eyes widened, in recognition of the two new arrivals. "Rintarou and…Kurisu?" She trailed off, noticing the same thing about her that Akiara had also noticed, but didn't comment on.

Hana approached Kurisu, examining her closely. It made Kurisu uncomfortable to be placed under such intense scrutiny, but she waited, until she was finished.

"Kurisu, dear, what happened to you? You're practically gigantic!" Unfortunately, Hana was lacking in tact, unlike her husband, so she came right out and said it. She also had a tendency to exaggerate things, which was certainly the case, in this instance.

Kurisu's baby bump had originally been small to begin with, and now that it had doubled in size, it was still only a medium-sized bulge. Perhaps, it showed more on Kurisu's lithe frame, but calling her gigantic, was a gross overstatement.

She seemed to realize her mistake, and gasped, covering her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I was just surprised, at how much you've grown, since we last saw you."

Kurisu had played around with several different excuses in her head, but in the end, she decided that it was easier to tell them what was basically, the truth. "It came as a surprise to us, as well, but it turns out, that I'm having twins. One is a boy, and the other is a girl. As far as I can tell, that's why I'm like this." She grinned, and both of Okabe's parents gained big smiles on their faces, at this exciting news.

Akiara and Hana were overjoyed, at the fact that they would have not one grandchild, but two. They weren't quite as excited as Okabe and Kurisu were, of course, but that was to be expected, because they weren't about to be first-time parents to twins. After congratulating them, they got down to business.

This consisted of acquiring enough groceries, to replace everything that had spoiled in the refrigerator, including the strawberries and ramen, Kurisu had specifically requested. Once they were done, they paid his parents for them, and went on their way, with promises to visit again soon.

Okabe ended up carrying a lot of heavy bags, though it was their accumulated weight that was heavy, and not the bags individually. He was just looking forward to the moment they arrived back at the apartment, and he could finally put them down. It didn't really take that long, but it felt like forever before they made it home, and he was finally able to set the bags down.

"We finally made it!" Okabe exclaimed, letting loose a sigh of relief. He began to clean out the refrigerator, in preparation for the new groceries that would take the place of the ruined food.

"Here, let me help you with that, Rintarou." Kurisu attempted to reach for a bag so she could help him, but Okabe pushed her hand away, shaking his head.

"While I appreciate the thought, Kurisu, you need to rest. On top of your pregnancy, you're still recovering from your hospital stay, as you told me earlier. Why don't you go relax on the couch over there, Honey? I'll bring you whatever you want, after I finish putting everything away." Okabe's words were kind, matching the expression of concern present on his face.

Kurisu opened her mouth to protest, but quickly realized, that it wouldn't do her any good. "All right, I guess, I AM pretty tired. You're too good to me, Darling." Her smile was warm, expressing the fondness that she had for her husband.

"Nonsense, my dear, there's no such thing as being too good to you, as far as I'm concerned. If it's for you, I'll do anything, Kurisu. Although, I'm pretty sure that you know that, by now." Okabe replied, honestly.

"Yes, I know. But, I still appreciate everything that you do for me. You don't have to treat me as well as you do, and yet you always go above and beyond, just for me. I'm perfectly capable of doing SOME things on my own, you know." Kurisu sighed, though the smile never left her face.

She couldn't deny that it made her feel good to be pampered, like she was some kind of princess from a foreign land, even if she didn't really feel like she had done anything to deserve such special treatment.

Okabe chuckled. She had always been like that, not wanting to show her weak side in front of others, and attempting to mask it, with a 'tough guy' façade. She was much better about it than she used to be, but it was a hard habit to break. He knew her so well, that it never worked on him, and he could always tell, how she was really feeling.

"Don't ever change, Kurisu."

Her head poked up over the back of the couch, her expression meant to convey mild annoyance, though there was humor in her eyes. "And, what's that supposed to mean?" The effect was further ruined, by the laughter that could be heard in her voice.

"I meant it, exactly how it sounded. You were SUPPOSED, to take it to mean that I love you, just the way you are. There's no hidden meaning, so don't go looking for one." Okabe answered, flatly. His intention was to sound irritated, but Kurisu wasn't fooled.

They shared a laugh at this, easily able to tell when the other was teasing, after knowing each other for as long as they had. After that, Okabe finished emptying the contents of the refrigerator into the trash, and began filling it, with the groceries they had bought earlier.

She felt a little bad that she wasn't helping him, but there was no point in going against his wishes, unless she wanted to start an argument. He was always more worried about HER, than he was about himself, so it was a good thing that she was around, to keep an eye on him. Kurisu was well aware that he would work himself into the ground, if it were for her sake, so he needed her to help take care of him, just as she needed him to do the same. He had been doing exactly that, going almost nonstop, ever since he had reunited with her in the Alpha worldline.

If there were ever any chances for him to rest, they never seemed to last long, before he was thrust into a life-threatening situation, once again. At least they were able to get married, before he was captured. Now that 'SERN' was gone, though, Kurisu hoped that they would be able to live in peace, from now on. They were the source of most of the problems they faced, so there should no longer be anything left, to threaten the safety of the worldline.

Steins;Gate would finally be able to be the peaceful worldline, they had always imagined it to be, where they could obtain the carefree life, they had been seeking for so long. These were the things she thought about, while she was sitting on the couch, waiting for Okabe to finish what he was doing.

It didn't take long for him to finish, and by that time, she was more than ready to eat something. They had eaten a quick breakfast, when they were busy getting ready to go see the doctor, but no amount of food lasted very long, when you were eating for two, much less three. Kurisu felt like she could eat a whole horse at this point, but she would settle, for some strawberries and ramen.

Although she had requested both of those, Okabe wasn't expecting her to eat them together, but that's exactly what she had in mind. He brought them to her like she requested, and she immediately took several strawberries, then dropped them into the cup of instant ramen she was holding in her hand. She dug into it right away, wasting no time in starting to eat her unusual concoction.

"Good lord, Kurisu, I don't see how you can stand to eat something like that! Strawberries or ramen separately is one thing, but to eat them together is simply…repulsive!" Okabe made no attempt to hide the fact, that the very idea of consuming such a thing, was a disgusting prospect to him.

Kurisu shrugged, apparently not seeing anything wrong, with what she was doing. "What? It'sh delishish, you should try it!" She said, her speech coming out garbled, due to her mouth being full.

Okabe shook his head, in vehement refusal. "No, thank you. I shall look elsewhere, for my meal. I'm fairly certain, that I would only consider it if I were desperate, and even then, I might not eat it!"

"Suit yourself." Came Kurisu's indifferent reply, slurping down noodles and munching on her favorite fruit, like it was nobody's business.

Normally, she wouldn't have considered this to be something she would enjoy eating either, but as it was, her cravings had mixed together, and she just didn't care anymore.

Okabe shrugged, deciding that he didn't care about her strange lunch choices, if she didn't. He grabbed a cup of ramen identical to hers, and took a seat next to her on the couch. Despite what appearances might suggest, ramen wasn't the only thing he ever ate, but he liked to eat it, fairly often.

It was a bonus, that it happened to either be on sale a lot of the time, or simply cheaper in general, than other foods, since he never had much money on him. Although, now that he was married to Kurisu, he technically had more money than he knew what to do with, since she was 'loaded' as they say.

Okabe wasn't sure exactly who 'they' were, but he was pretty sure that he had heard the saying, somewhere before. However, he didn't want to rely on her too much, even if she WAS rich. It didn't feel right for him to do nothing, while their family lived off of the money that Kurisu had managed to earn for herself. That's why he had a plan for the future, to finish college and become a researcher like Kurisu, possibly, turning the 'Lab' into an actual organization. If he did that, then the lie he had told her parents, about owning a successful 'Lab' where she was his assistant, would become a reality.

He had a feeling, though, that she'd be more of an equal partner this time around, than a simple assistant, like she was before. It was his hope that this could be accomplished, within the next few years. Okabe had never told Kurisu about this plan of his, because he still wasn't sure how exactly, it was going to work out. Another reason he hadn't said anything, was the fact that he had always kind of felt inferior to her, with Kurisu being a genius researcher, and he being an ordinary college student. This was his way of attempting to catch up to her, in some form or fashion.

It was silly, but while he knew that he would never be as smart as her, he wanted to be her equal, or as close as he could get, anyway. This would have to be his secret for now, so that he could surprise her when he actually succeeded, later. The more he thought about it, he realized that his life was going to be exceedingly busy raising twins, and he was starting to doubt, that his dream would be accomplished at all. As he watched Kurisu enjoy her meal, he decided that the best course of action to take was to tell her how he felt, and what his plans were for the future.

What if her plans didn't line up with his, for some reason? Besides, his life wasn't just his anymore, now that he had allowed Kurisu into it. Their marriage meant that they shared everything, and that included any doubts or insecurities, belonging to either of them. She wouldn't approve, of him keeping something so personal from her, either, and it simply wouldn't be right, for him to make a decision on anything, before telling her about it.

He had come to this decision, after much deliberation. He was so deep in thought that Kurisu had already finished with her meal, by the time he finished thinking over what he would do. Doubts about his future were swirling all around him, but he would erase it all, by declaring his resolve and making a promise to the love of his life, right here and now.

Kurisu noticed the pensive expression on his face, as well as the cup of ramen that he had barely touched, and this made her start to worry about him. "Rintarou, is something wrong? You've been looking at me like that, for a while, and you've barely touched your food. You're starting to worry me. Are you okay?" Her expression was one of pure concern, only wanting what was best, for her beloved husband.

"Kurisu, I regret to inform you, that I've been keeping something from you. I haven't been entirely honest with you, about my feelings, and for that, I am sorry." Okabe began, his voice quiet and somber.

This was obviously, something important to him, and the way he was dragging it out, was only making her worries increase. Was he going to reveal that he didn't love her, as much as he used to? No, surely not. It was imperative that she not let her fears get the better of her, something that she knew was all too easy, to let happen. "Rintarou, what's this about?"

"Kurisu, the truth is…It's not something I'm proud of, but I've always felt somewhat inferior to you. I mean, you're a GENIUS, and I'm nothing more, than an average college student. I'm not sure what I could possibly have to offer you, in terms of what you need." Okabe's shoulders slumped, his head hanging in shame. He didn't have the courage to look her in the eye, after saying something so degrading, out loud.

Kurisu laughed lightly, making Okabe look at her with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you. It's just…I was expecting you to say something terrible, and then it turned out to be nothing, compared to what I imagined you'd say. I guess, I'm relieved that it wasn't something much worse."

"Hey! You have no idea how hard it was for me to say that, and then you merely brush it off, like it's not a big deal!" Okabe huffed, still hanging his head, with a blush on his face.

Kurisu sighed, composing herself, before continuing. "Rintarou, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make fun of you." She put a hand on his arm, her voice tender and soft. "Rintarou, look at me." She cupped his chin, lifting his head so she could see his face, and forcing him to make eye contact.

"Darling, I didn't fall in love with you, because of your intelligence. I don't care, about trivial things like that. I love you as a person, and I don't need anything from you, other than your love. Whether I'm a genius or not, doesn't matter. I've always seen you as my equal, and never thought any less of you. And besides, I thought I told you before, to stop thinking of yourself as ordinary. No one else, least of all me, thinks that you're anything less, than extraordinary. I just wish, that you'd start believing it."

Okabe escaped from her grasp, shaking his head, and standing to his feet. He gently caressed her cheek with his hand, sending her a loving smile. "I appreciate what you've said, and you usually always make me feel better. I'm glad to know that you think so highly of me, but that wasn't the problem, in the first place. The problem lies in my opinion of myself, and the standards I hold in regards to that, are unfortunately, very steep." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair, absentmindedly.

"I suppose, that's what happens, when you used to consider yourself a mad scientist. The difference is that I still have those standards from back then, but I'm lacking in the confidence I once had, to reach them. That's why it's important, that I say this now, before I lose my nerve." Okabe took a deep breath, to prepare himself.

Kurisu knew what was coming, she saw the familiar twinkle in his eyes, and recognized it for what it was. This was a flash from the past, a reminder of the old days, when times were much simpler between them, when their relationship was only that of a self-proclaimed mad scientist, and his assistant. He was about to start one of those infamous speeches of his that seemed to inspire, every bit as much, as they confused and amused those listening. She fought the urge to roll her eyes with all of her might, aware that doing so, would probably ruin his concentration, not to mention his mood.

The opportunity to see him like this, was extremely rare these days, so she was going to make sure to cherish it. It wasn't often that he got so fired up over something, after all. She discreetly, slipped her phone into the front pocket on her shirt in one fluid motion, tapping the button on it, so that it would record a video of this moment. He was so focused on organizing his thoughts, that he failed to notice her quick movements.

Okabe cleared his throat, loudly. Once he was certain that she was paying attention, he began.

"I'm sure you are wondering, why I have called you here today." Kurisu raised an eyebrow at this, but she didn't say anything.

"I have an important matter to discuss with you, Lab member #004, or should I say, Assistant. These words are for your ears alone, which is why the only ones participating in this special meeting, are the two of us. Now that you have agreed to be my Assistant for life, and I, your Mad Scientist, there is something we must discuss. That would be, the subject of our future together. I realize that we've talked about this before, but I've never explained exactly what my plans were, in comparison to yours. While it is quite embarrassing to admit, being the denizen of chaos that I am, I have been harboring doubts for some time now, that this will work out the way I want it to. That is the main reason why I haven't said anything, up until this point."

He paused briefly. "HOWEVER! That doesn't mean, that I have given up on my dreams entirely, just because of our impending parenthood." Okabe swung his arm back and then flung it forward swiftly, pointing straight at her, with all the force of a defense attorney about to fire off an 'Objection!'

"My hope is that by declaring my intentions, here and now, we can work together on these plans, for I will certainly need your support, if I aim to erase the doubt that still lingers within me! Keep in mind, dear Assistant, that this plan of mine, will take several years to accomplish."

He grinned widely, spreading his arms wide, as if to present a new invention. "My dream is to make the 'Lab' a legitimate organization, where we can research and create new inventions to our hearts content! My promise to you, is that I will succeed in this endeavor, no matter HOW long it takes! Although, I will need your help and acceptance, or it will be impossible to accomplish. What do you say?" He stuck his hand out to her, wanting her to shake on it, and seal the deal.

The smile on Kurisu's face had been growing, the longer he went on, and by the time he had finished, it was approaching critical mass. She used to love all the time they spent at the 'Lab', but now that they had a family to consider, there wasn't much time to visit, anymore. The thought that they could revive it, while making it new and improved, was certainly, an appealing one.

She was caught off-guard by the intense level of determination, emanating from him, but in the end, she was in it for the long haul, bound to go wherever he did, and help him in any way she could, as his loving wife. There was no other option for her, so all that was left for her to do was let him know how she truly felt about it.

"Isn't it, obvious? I've been with you from the start, Rintarou! I'm ALL in, Darling!" She exclaimed, reaching out and shaking his hand in a firm grip.

That was all it took, to set them off on a new path, one that would take them through parenthood, and lead them towards their newly realized dream of making their name known, as a serious organization.

This could all happen, if given enough time, but first, there was one more important obstacle, standing in their way.


	66. A Lot To Lose

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 66-A Lot To Lose**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

"Mrs. Okabe, the doctor will see you now." A nurse announced, opening the door, for them to go to the back of the office.

Even after several months, Kurisu still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she was married to Rintarou, and shared his last name. She was a little more used to it, than she had been initially, but it still felt a bit strange, when people called her that in public. It wasn't a bad feeling, since it meant that the whole world knew of her marital status, to the man she loved more than anything else in this world (other than the kids they had created together). She required Okabe's help, to get her to a standing position.

Once she was on her feet, her body let her know that it wasn't happy about it, by having all of her muscles, especially the ones in her back, shriek in protest. Her delicate frame, wasn't built to handle this much weight pushing down on it at once, and the last month or so in particular, had been rough on her. She had long since, lost the ability to remain on her feet for long periods at a time, and her increased mass led to it becoming increasingly difficult for her to stand up, without assistance. The weeks continued to pass, at what felt like a snail's pace, from her perspective.

At this point, she was longing for the day when she could get these babies out of her, and return to the halcyon days of a time where her flat stomach, allowed her to actually see her feet. It wouldn't be long now, a few weeks at the most, before she would get her wish. Her belly was heavy with child, round and swollen, and although that was the biggest change in her body, it wasn't the only one. Her bust size had also seen a significant increase, going up several sizes, and adding to her fuller-bodied image.

The change in her chest was welcome, since she had always felt like she was a bit lacking in that area, but her enlarged abdomen, was much less so. Another thing that she could appreciate, was the fact that the morning sickness she had suffered from near constantly, at the beginning of her pregnancy, which had resurfaced when the new baby joined the other one in her womb, had suddenly stopped bothering her, quite a few months back.

Kurisu glanced at Okabe, sending him a grateful smile, and he smiled back at her, as they made their way through the door. From there, it was only a short walk to one of the rooms in the back, where they would remain, until the doctor arrived. Once the doctor entered the room, what was to be one of her last checkups, if not the last, commenced. This concluded with the usual ultrasound, which showed the relatively clear image of two babies, nestled comfortably in her womb. With that, their visit was completed, as the doctor confirmed that both her, and the babies she was carrying were perfectly healthy.

As they headed back towards the apartment, Kurisu couldn't help, but be worried. For one thing, she had heard about how painful the birth could be, and although she was excited to see her babies, she wasn't looking forward to the actual process, required to get them out. That wasn't the biggest of her worries, though. She had been trying not to think about it, but her estimated due date was fast approaching, the day that would serve as the one year anniversary of her death, on the Beta worldline.

Although they had vanquished any external threats to their future, there wasn't much she could do to prevent it, if her fate was to die during childbirth on this worldline. The way each person died on a worldline was different, and she was hoping that hers would happen from old age, along with Okabe. Just because that date had only spelled trouble for them in the past, didn't mean that it had to function the same way on this worldline. Okabe was still worried about it as well, but he wasn't planning on being the one to bring it up, and make her nervous.

"Rintarou, I hate to say this, but I'm scared." Kurisu was trying her best to be strong, but this was one of those times, where her body betrayed her wishes, by allowing her voice to crack, in anxiety.

Okabe knew exactly what she was talking about, since he had been thinking about it a lot lately, as well. His eyes softened, as he looked at her, knowing that as hard as this was on him, it was at least twice as hard, on the one going through it. "Kurisu, my dear, it's okay. Everything will be all right, you'll see." Those words were as much for his sake, as they were for hers.

She sighed, sadly. "I know, it's just that we worked so hard to get to this point, in our relationship. It definitely hasn't been easy, but we've worked through all the problems we had together, and came out on the other side, stronger than before. I'm TERRIFIED to think that we could lose it all, after coming so far." Kurisu hugged herself, shivering from the sudden chill she felt.

If there was one thing he couldn't stand to see, it was Kurisu looking so scared and helpless. In a perfect world, he would never have to see that soul-crushing expression on her face ever again, but alas, the world they lived in, was far from perfection. His features hardened, his face shifting into an expression of fierce determination.

"As I have said before, I won't let anything happen to you. It doesn't matter what the cost is, I'll gladly pay it, with no hesitation. Even if that means…even if that means, that I lose my life in the process. I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, then I won't hesitate. That's how serious I am, about this." Okabe left no room for doubt in his words. Not that Kurisu would have doubted him, of being capable of such a thing, because he had put his life on the line for her many times, and would do so again, if the need arose.

She reached up and kissed his cheek, lightly resting her head against his arm, since she wasn't quite tall enough to reach his shoulder. As it was, she about had to stand on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, so laying her head over on him like that was impossible for her, unless they were sitting down.

"Thank you, Darling. I really appreciate how you're always there for me, and how you somehow, always manage to make me feel better. I love you, and would rather not see anything happen to you, though. I can't survive without you, so please don't do anything stupid, all right?"

Okabe sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her closer against him. "Okay, I promise you that I won't, unless I absolutely have to. I love you too, Kurisu. You're the most important thing in my life, so try to understand how hard it is for me, not to be overprotective of you, and jump into action, every time you're in danger." He smiled lovingly at her, the love he felt, as well as the concern and fear, visible in his eyes.

"I'm glad you feel that way, considering that I feel the same way about you. You're also the most important thing in my life, and that's why I don't like it, when you act so recklessly. There's a lot to lose for both of us, if something happens, so let's just try to be careful, all right?" She smiled up at him adoringly, although she was still a little worried, about what was going to happen. She knew that his promise to not do anything unless it was necessary, was the best she was going to get from him, so she let it go.

"All right." Okabe responded, as they continued traveling in the direction of their apartment home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What awaited them, was relaxation for the most part, other than when he had to go to college during the day. He hated to leave her for several hours at a time like that, but she reminded him that unless he finished college, he would never be able to achieve his dream to open the 'Lab' together, so he had to go. On the bright side, at least he only had to visit the college, several days a week. Kurisu had begun her work at his college after transferring, but that was her job, and they allowed her to do her research from anywhere, as long as she sent reports in, every once in a while.

Luckily, they understood how hard it was for her to come in, while she was in this condition. In the months since she had saved Okabe, and brought him back home with her, it had been peaceful. It was nice to have a change of pace for once, and they enjoyed their time together to the fullest. It was spent enjoying their time together, which included going on many more dates, and making up for lost time in the bedroom, of course. It was wonderful not to have to worry about their lives being in danger, for once. Kurisu could only hope that the same would be true, for the next few weeks before she gave birth.

"Hey, Rintarou. I'm counting on you to be here for me, now and in the future. In the good times and the bad, isn't that how it goes? Don't you DARE, leave me again. I wouldn't be able to take it, if you left me alone for as long as you did, last time. The only reason I made it out of that horrible situation, was because of you, you know." They were currently sitting on the couch together, cuddling.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, Kurisu, I'm never going to leave you like that again." Okabe answered, fully intending to make good on his promise. It hadn't worked out the first time he made it, but this time, would be different.

"I know that it wasn't your fault, when you broke your promise last time. I mean, you can't exactly help it, if you got kidnapped by some evil henchman from the future, and their admittedly beautiful, charming, genius of a leader." Kurisu grinned, in that way that showed she was teasing.

Okabe loved all of her expressions, and this one was second, only to the way she looked at him, when she thought he wasn't looking. The look that told him that she adored him, and loved him more than anyone else in the world, that she thought he was the most amazing thing, she had ever laid her eyes on. That wasn't to say that she didn't look at him that way when he was watching, just that it was all the sweeter, how often she looked at him that way, when she thought he wouldn't see her.

Okabe found himself grinning back, automatically. "You're right, she WAS rather beautiful." He mused, staring off into the distance, as if he was recalling a far-off memory that he was fond of. "It's a shame, she had to die like that. She was SO young!"

Kurisu put her hands on her hips, in mock anger. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I thought, I was the one you were in love with, not HER!" She fought to keep the laughter from seeping into her voice, but it wasn't enough. Even if he hadn't been looking at her directly, Okabe would have been able to tell that she was smiling.

"Don't be jealous, my dear. Your beauty is much greater than hers, could have ever been! I only have enough room in my heart for one of you, and you're the one, so don't worry, Kurisu." Okabe answered, playfully.

"Haha, you're such a jerk sometimes, Rintarou. However, I can't deny that I love our banter, and I wouldn't change any of this, for the world. You're my Darling, and it's nice to know, that I have you all to myself." Kurisu sighed, relaxing her stance, and snuggling into Okabe's arms.

"I enjoy our passionate dialogue just as much as you do, Kurisu, my dear. I wouldn't change any of it, either." Okabe agreed, wrapping his arms around her tighter. They remained that way for a while, content to simply be in each other's embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their visits to the 'Lab' had been less frequent, for a while now (although they still paid to keep it) and as times changed, the other members had also stopped showing up, quite as often. It was bound to happen sooner or later, as they got older, and their lives became more complicated. Daru was spending more time with Yuki these days than anything, so that was a big part of it, though mainly it was the absence of Okabe, that gave the others less of a reason to show up.

When someone gets married, it makes sense that they would spend pretty much all of their time with their significant other, since they were supposed to be their best friend, for the rest of their life. Obviously, Okabe and Kurisu had taken this to heart, and they had their hands full with preparing for the arrival, of their first and second born. It made sense that they were focused on building their family right now, and Kurisu needed Okabe's help and support, more than ever before.

He was doing his best to take care of her, but balancing his duties as a college student with his duties as a loving husband, left him exhausted. Kurisu could see how hard he was working, and appreciated everything he was doing for her, but this would lead down the same path he had been down, many times before.

He would neglect his own health in favor of her own, not caring in the least, if he ran himself ragged, as long as she was well cared for. It was moments like these, where she had to use a firm hand, forcing him to take a rest, despite his wishes. It wouldn't do anyone any good, if he got sick from constantly working, after all.

Sometimes, he could be SO simpleminded to a frustrating degree, where he would focus on a single task, and couldn't see anything else, except for his goal. That was an admirable quality to have, but it was also dangerous, and that's why he needed someone like Kurisu around to set him straight, and see to it that he was taken care of.

In that regard, she sometimes, felt like she was his new mom, having to keep a close eye on him, and make sure that he didn't get carried away. Oh well, she'd be his mom if she had to, she'd play any role that was necessary, to make sure he was protected, and she knew without even the shadow of a doubt, that he would do the same for her. Together, there was nothing they couldn't accomplish, and even though the prospect of having twins on their first try, was rather daunting, they knew that they would be able to make it through, somehow.

However, before anything else could happen, they would have to make it through the birth. Okabe was just hoping that their recent streak of luck would hold out, because when their past experiences, as well as the date it was set to occur on, were taken into account, the outlook was grim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before either of them knew it, the date of July 28th was upon them, and certain events began to unfold, right on cue. Kurisu was standing in the kitchen, when it happened. Suddenly, she felt something shift inside of her, and a surge of liquid came rushing out, soaking her pants, and the floor under her. The force of the resulting contractions made her knees buckle, and she had to catch herself from falling. Okabe was at college, so this couldn't have come at a worse time, but luckily, her cell phone was nearby.

She reached for it frantically, nearly fumbling with it, due to the shakiness of her hands. It was an indescribably scary feeling, to be alone at a time like this, and since this was her first time experiencing it, she couldn't shake the feeling, that she wasn't ready for this. She managed to dial his number after what seemed like an eternity, and to her immense relief, he answered after the first few rings.

"D-Darling, it's time! Ah! Please, hurry!" Kurisu inhaled sharply, feeling another contraction. They weren't that close together yet, but it was still painful, when they happened.

Okabe hung up, immediately understanding what she meant. He shook his head, wondering how he could have been so stupid. He was well aware what day it was, but he was hoping that he could get back home, before it happened. Now, he could see just how naïve he had been. The babies would come out whenever they wanted to, and they didn't care, if it was a convenient time for you, nor did they have the mental capacity to know of such things. With a quick apology to the professor of the class he was in, he quickly explained that his wife was about to give birth, and it was imperative that he got her to the hospital as soon as possible.

He ran as fast as he could from his college to their shared apartment, and on the way there, he made an important call. He was out of breath by the time he made it back, and he stopped in front of the apartment for a minute, doubling over, as he tried to catch his breath. One of these days, they seriously needed to consider buying a car. Once he had recovered, he rushed up the stairs, and entered to find Kurisu, struggling to stand.

Her relief was certainly noticeable, as evidenced by the smile she presented him with, when he walked into view. "Thank goodness! Rintarou, as you can see, I need your help!"

"I can see that, Kurisu. There's no need to worry, for I have a plan." Okabe told her confidently, as he kissed her on the cheek, and helped get her cleaned up for the most part, before scooping her up into his arms.

"I hope so, because I don't think I have the strength, to walk all the way there." Kurisu admitted, her legs still shaking, even though Okabe was holding her.

"I was able to procure a ride for us from an old friend, so as I said, worry not." Okabe assured her, as he helped carry her down the stairs and to the sidewalk, where their ride was already waiting.

Kurisu was shocked to learn that it was a limousine, but there wasn't much time for Okabe to explain, as he hastily helped her into the elongated vehicle, before sliding in on the other side. They were both in the back seat, with a very familiar driver in the front. There was only one person it could be, and that was Faris' personal butler and guardian, Kuroki. Although they had a falling out with her, he had given them his contact information, and didn't hold anything against them.

"Kuroki? I wasn't expecting to see YOU, today." Kurisu was understandably, surprised. It had been months, since they had last seen him, after all.

"Yes, that's the name most people refer to me as. You seem to be in dire need of some assistance, Mrs. Okabe." Kuroki pointed out, as he began driving towards the hospital.

"I'm pretty sure that was obvious, but I appreciate it, anyway." Kurisu replied, sourly.

Okabe laughed. "I don't think she meant any offense, from that comment. She's just in a lot of pain, right now. Isn't that right, Honey?"

"Whatever answer, gets us there faster." Kurisu said, through gritted teeth.

Kuroki nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, and his white-gloved hands firmly on the steering wheel. "I understand, completely. Faris' mother was the same way, when she was about to give birth to her." Okabe hadn't realized just how long the older man had been in service to the Akiha family, but it was apparently much longer, than he thought.

Kuroki glanced at Okabe's and Kurisu's troubled faces in the rearview mirror, hesitant as to whether he should bring up the next topic or not. "Speaking of Faris…I really DO wish, that you could make up with the young miss. I realize that what she did, was something that isn't easily forgiven through an apology alone, but she's trying to get better. Not that you had any way of knowing this, but she's been going to therapy for quite some time now, in an attempt to sort through any lingering feelings that she has, so she can finally move on from all of this."

"While I can appreciate the effort you're making, to hold a conversation, it's unnecessary. My wife is in labor, so is there any way, you could possibly drive faster?" Okabe stated coldly, seemingly ignoring what Kuroki had told him about Faris.

So, the subject was still a sore one for them both, which was about what he expected. It would have been better if he had never brought it up in the first place, but it was the only means he had, of discerning how they felt about the subject. According to his results, they were no closer to forgiving her, than before. "My apologies, Master Rintarou, but I am going as fast as traffic laws will allow."

Okabe offered nothing other than a heavy sigh in response, sliding down further in his seat. Kurisu was experiencing more pain than she was in the beginning, and he hated that there was nothing he could do, to stop her from feeling it. The only thing he could do for her, was hold her hand to show that he was there for her, that she had his full support.

The ride to the hospital seemed like it took ages, but eventually, Kuroki pulled into the parking lot. Okabe thanked him for his help, as he drove away, and he managed to get her into the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They immediately moved her back to a room, and he was with her for about two hours, before he was forced to take a break. The stressed husband had stepped outside for a few minutes, to sort his thoughts, and collect them into a manageable format. It was hard for him to see her like that, especially, when he thought of all the things that could go wrong. At the moment, the lab coat wearing college student was trying, and failing not to lose his cool, as he paced back and forth anxiously.

" _What am I going to do? If I lose her, then…no, I can't think like that, right now. I'm only making it worse, by imagining the worst possible scenario. But, at the same time, it's hard not to. The more I try not to think about it, the more it consumes my thoughts. It's not that big of a deal, really. If I lose her, then my life will lose pretty much all of its meaning, and any good reason that I had to live, will become null and void. I guess, that's what happens when you fully commit yourself to someone._

 _Before I've even realized it, Kurisu has quickly become my everything, and if she were to be removed from my life, there honestly, wouldn't be much left of it. Of course, that's assuming that I wouldn't die on the spot, from the severing of our connection, but that's not important. It's not what scares me, about the possibility of her death. The possibility of her being removed from my life, bothers me FAR more, than the possibility that I might lose mine."_ Okabe's mind was abuzz with so many thoughts, that it was hard for him to concentrate.

He sighed, turning towards the door that lead to the room his wife was in. "I suppose, the best thing I can do for her, is to go be with her. I DID promise to stay by her side, after all." Okabe said to himself, opening the door, and proceeding to enter the room.

Kurisu's tired face lit up, as soon as she saw him, a beautiful smile of relief, gracing her features. Even when she looked like she had been running a marathon, and was drenched in sweat, he still thought that he had never seen anyone more beautiful, than she was. She was just as beautiful to him in this state, as she was normally.

"There you are, Darling. Where were you?" Her voice was soft, slightly strained from the pain. Okabe grabbed her hand in his, holding it tightly, in his grasp.

"Don't worry, I was just figuring out some things. I'm here now, and I'm not leaving, Kurisu." Okabe smiled lovingly at her, as he kissed her briefly on the lips, providing her with assurance that his words were true.

He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, gently, stopping, when he felt the smooth texture of the ring on her finger. It made him more conscious of the one he was currently wearing, on his own finger. It was a tangible reminder of their marital bond, and the love that they felt for each other, which was bound to last forever. Their bond would never be broken easily, lasting well into their later years, they were sure of it.

"That's good to hear, Rintarou. I need you to be here with me, it's the only way, I can make it through this. I…Ah! Need your support." Kurisu told him, grateful for his presence.

Okabe could tell that this whole experience, was taking its toll on her, and he knew that as much as he wanted it to be over, she wanted it, even more. It frustrated him to no end, that there was nothing he could do in this situation, since he was so used to being in control. The only thing he could do, was stay by her side, and hold her hand, as she fought through the pain, squeezing his hand so hard, that it was nearly cutting off his circulation. It wasn't much, but it worked wonders for Kurisu, who seemed to regain a bit of the life she had lost, just from the knowledge that Okabe was nearby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several more hours of this, it was finally, time for the babies to be born, and with a few more strong pushes, they popped out one after another. A tidal wave of bodily fluids, gushed out from her opening, as the doctor and a nurse worked to catch both of them. The boy came out first, followed soon after, by the girl. When Okabe was offered the chance to cut their umbilical cords, he excitedly accepted, severing the physical connection they had with Kurisu, with his own two hands. The nurses took them away to be cleaned, and it was at this moment, that disaster struck.

Okabe felt the death grip Kurisu had on his hand, beginning to loosen, as her eyes closed, and she lost consciousness. He encased her hand in both of his, watching her with immense worry and fear, clearly visible on his face. It had happened so sudden, that he didn't know how to react.

"Kurisu!" He cried out in anguish, drawing the attention of the doctor and nurses, still present in the room.

He was in total shock, over what had just happened. The moment he had been fearing, his worst fear in fact, had come to pass.

"Don't leave me, Kurisu. It's just like you told me at our wedding, there IS no me, without you! I simply don't exist, in your absence, so please…I can't afford to lose you!"

It was a heartbreaking scene, for anyone who saw it. There was no truer love than theirs, and this was a fact that couldn't be denied, by anyone in the room. Even if they disagreed, and there were surely some that did, none of the occupants of the room had the heart, to oppose such a notion.


	67. The Choice Of SteinsGate

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 67-The Choice Of Steins;Gate**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

Okabe was still reeling from the shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened, as nurses rushed all around him. It all became a blur after a while, until he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. This was what snapped him out of it, and as it turned out, the one who had broken his trance was a nurse, who informed him that Kurisu would be fine. From what they could tell, the reason she had lost consciousness, was because of the exhaustion she felt after the birth, and not some life-threatening health condition.

Once he heard that, he was so relieved that he felt like he could cry, but he wouldn't allow himself to just yet. Such a thing would be embarrassing, with all of the people around, so he'd prefer to avoid it, if possible. She recovered surprisingly quickly, only 10 minutes after his anguish-filled outburst.

"Kurisu, speak to me. Are you, all right?" His face filled most of her vision, with both of his hands placed on her cheeks.

Her navy orbs were filled with confusion, wondering why he looked so worried, and why he was so close to her. Did he not know the meaning, of personal space?

"Of course, I am, Rintarou. Why wouldn't, I be?" She didn't seem to recall, what had happened.

"You don't remember? You lost consciousness, immediately after giving birth. I thought, that my worst fear had been realized, considering what day it is!" Rintarou told her, trying his best not to get emotional.

Kurisu opened her eyes wide in surprise, vaguely recalling something similar, to the moment he had described. "Oh, that's right!" Her face fell, and it wasn't hard to tell that she was feeling bad, about what had occurred. She thought about how she would have felt, if their roles were reversed, and it wasn't a good feeling.

" _Poor Rintarou. I didn't mean, to scare him like that. He must have been terrified! I know, I would have been, if I were in his place. I wish there was some way, that I could make it up to him, but all I can do, is apologize."_

She was still feeling pretty rough, after going through such an ordeal, and all she wanted to do was sleep, but there would be time for that, later. She reached up and touched his cheek, the palm of her hand, lightly brushing the rough stubble on his chin, as she did so.

"I'm SO sorry, that you had to go through that, Darling. I didn't mean, to worry you. It must have been scary, but it's all right, now. I'm not leaving you any time soon, okay?"

Okabe pulled back, and shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, Kurisu, so don't feel bad. That was out of your control, as well as mine. If anything, it's my fault for getting so worked up, and being paranoid all the time. I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it, but for a moment…I hate to admit it, but I honestly thought you were DEAD. It just goes to show, that I worry too much, I suppose."

Kurisu nodded, in agreement. "Well, you DO have a tendency, to constantly worry about me. However, while you might get a little carried away sometimes, I would argue that in THIS instance, it was justified. Even I had been harboring some doubts, ever since we were told what my due date was, so I can't say I blame you, for automatically jumping to the worst case scenario. I'm sure I would have done much the same, had I been in your shoes. Every time we've ever dealt with the date of July 28 in the past, nothing good ever came out of it, so it was reasonable, to suspect that something bad would happen this time, as well. I'm just glad to see that our predictions were wrong, for once."

"As am I, my dear." Okabe agreed, easily.

After the nurses saw that Kurisu was well enough, they asked her if she was ready to see her children, and of course, she said yes. They left to go get them, and while she was waiting, Kurisu was left with her thoughts. She looked down at her belly, and found it strange that there was no giant ball there, to prevent her from being able to see her feet. Her stomach was much closer to its previous state of flatness, although she was still a bit pudgy, from the weight she had gained during her pregnancy.

It was hard to imagine, that something living had come out of there, and she almost wouldn't believe it, if she hadn't experienced the entire process herself. She was beyond excited, to finally see what the love, that she and Rintarou shared had created. Okabe was just as excited as she was, for even though he had gotten to see them, it was only briefly, and he had never gotten the chance to hold them, or examine them closely.

It wasn't long before the nurses returned, and placed them next to Kurisu, where the two little babies could snuggle up to their mother. Kurisu's eyes began to water and she laughed in relief, as tears of happiness, began to stream down her face. Okabe couldn't help but do the same, the emotions from truly seeing his children for the first time, and the relief he felt, at knowing that Kurisu was alive, mixing together, then pouring out.

"I can't believe it, Darling! Our children, they're finally here. They're so beautiful!"

"Yes, they certainly are. This is…wonderful!" Okabe couldn't see much with his vision blurred, but this was a feeling he had never felt before.

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, to clear his vision, so that he could see everything properly. Kurisu was currently, cradling the boy, which left the girl, open for Okabe to grab.

"Kurisu, would it be all right, if I held her?" He was hesitant to ask, for some reason. The best way that he could think of to describe it, is that it felt like he would somehow be intruding on her special moment, and since she was the one who gave birth to them, it seemed like they were more his, than hers.

Kurisu raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a puzzled expression, on her face. "Of course, Rintarou. I may have been the one who brought them into this world, but you should know, that these kids are just as much yours, as they are mine. You don't have to ask me, for permission to touch them." She laughed lightly, at his nervousness.

Okabe picked up the girl, cradling her in his arms. This was the first chance they had gotten, to take in their features, so they began figuring out who they took after, the most. There wasn't much to see at the moment, but they did the best they could, with what was visible. Some of their features wouldn't show up until they were older, as they grew and changed, but it was obvious, who they favored the most, even at this stage.

The boy had the same color hair as his father's, judging from the patch of black fuzz on top of his head. His eyes were the same navy as his mother's, and his nose, also matched hers. He giggled when Kurisu kissed him on the forehead, showing that he had Okabe's smile. His chin was also, the same as Okabe's. Only time would tell, but if he turned out the same way that Hiroyuki had, which was highly likely, given his current appearance, then he would inherit Kurisu's short fuse.

The girl was a near-identical copy of Kurisu. She possessed the same color hair as her mother, based on the patch of crimson fuzz on the top of her head. The overall shape of her face, was also the same as hers, and when she giggled as Okabe gave her a kiss on her forehead, it proved that her smile matched Kurisu's, as well. The only differences that kept her from being exactly the same as her mother, were her hazel eyes and her nose. Those, she had inherited from her father.

Once they were finished examining them, Kurisu realized that there was one thing they had forgotten, and Okabe just so happened, to realize it at the same time. "Rintarou, with everything that's happened, we forgot something important. Do you have any idea, what it could be?" Kurisu questioned, already knowing what it was, but wondering, if he would provide the right answer.

Okabe looked up from his newborn daughter, to make eye contact with his wife. "It's only now that I've realized this, but might you be referring to the fact, that we have yet to give our children their names?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I was talking about. So…any suggestions? I was thinking that we should name THIS little guy, Hiroyuki. You know, after our son that came to visit us from the future." Kurisu offered.

Okabe nodded. "Yes, that sounds good to me. As for the little girl in my arms, I'm not quite sure what to call her." He thought about it for a minute, before continuing. "Well, there IS one name, that I thought of. What do you think about the name, Akane?" He suggested.

Kurisu tested the names out, to see how they felt on her tongue. When the meaning behind both of those names was taken into account, it made sense, to refer to them by those terms.

"He shall be known as Hiroyuki, which symbolizes the harmony he has brought to our family, and the peace that our future will now be filled with. She shall be known as Akane, which refers to the beautiful deep red or crimson color of her hair, that she shares with me." She paused, nodding to herself. "Yes, Hiroyuki and Akane. Those are wonderful names, that suit both of them, or at least I think so, anyway." Kurisu smiled, in a satisfied manner.

"Yes, I agree with you, wholeheartedly. Hiroyuki and Akane, our beautiful set of twins." Okabe smiled back, also satisfied with their decision.

After they came up with their names, it was time for the nurses to check the babies, and make sure that they were healthy. There were several tests that had to be performed, and this took place over the course of a few hours. It was during this time, that Kurisu learned how to begin breast-feeding her babies. Of course, she did so under a blanket, so that no one would be able to see her private parts.

After all of the tests, Okabe and Kurisu were informed that both of their children were healthy. Kurisu was checked thoroughly as well, which confirmed that she was also healthy. Since she didn't have a C-section, and there were no complications with the birthing process, she should recover much faster, than she would have otherwise. It was thanks to that fact, that they were to be released, later on in the day. Okabe and Kurisu were both grateful for this news, since they had stayed overnight in the hospital many times before, and it wasn't exactly a five-star hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about an hour, before they were set to be released. Okabe was sitting by Kurisu's bedside, and the babies were there on the bed with her asleep. The tests had been finished long ago, and that meant that the seemingly near constant rushing, of nurses back and forth had also ceased. It was almost relaxing, in a way. The new parents were just glad, to finally have a little peace and quiet, and they were looking forward to the moment, when they could finally go home. It would be nice to be somewhere, where they could be alone as a family, for a while.

"I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to getting out of here. The bed there is WAY more comfortable, than this one is. I know, that it's only been about 8 hours, but it feels like I've been here for twice as long!" Kurisu exclaimed. The babies had been born at 3:00, and it was now, a little after 5:00.

"I know, what you mean. I'm more than ready to leave this place behind, as well. Unfortunately, the hospital is a place that I've become more familiar with than I would like, over the many months we've spent together. Until this whole incident, where I came back and had to save you, I had scarcely been in a hospital before. If I'm being honest, it hasn't exactly been a pleasant experience." Okabe admitted. It wasn't until the words had left his mouth, that he realized his last sentence could be taken the wrong way.

"Y-You…You're not saying that…Rintarou, you don't regret it, do you?" Her voice was so soft, that it sounded like she was fragile enough, to break at any moment.

"Of course, not, Kurisu! That's not, what I meant!" Okabe frantically tried to backtrack, having not meant it to come out the way that it did. He should have known that she would take it, the wrong way. For a reason that he had yet to understand, she always seemed to be insecure, when it came to their relationship. One wrong move could cause everything to spiral out of control, and that's what was about to happen, if he didn't do something. He wouldn't let it happen though, he refused to let a simple misunderstanding, ruin everything.

"No, it's all right, Rintarou. I mean, you would probably be happier, if you had never saved me in the first place. You've been through SO much because of me, and if you had never gotten involved, then you never would have had to go through such horrible things. You deserve someone much better than me, to spend your life with." Kurisu lamented, her face downcast.

Okabe shook his head. So THAT'S, what it was. This negativity was too sudden, to have surfaced out of nowhere. It was likely that she had been feeling like this for quite some time, and had only allowed herself to express these feelings, when she could take it no longer. Most of Kurisu's insecurities, stemmed from the guilt that she felt over all the trials and tribulations Okabe had gone through, because of her. He thought that they had agreed to stop keeping secrets from each other, but it was apparent, that old habits were hard to break.

He sighed, placing his hands firmly, on her shoulders. "Kurisu, I need you to look at me. I thought we agreed, to stop keeping secrets from each other. How long, have you been feeling this way?"

She had raised her head to make eye contact with him, when he requested it, but her eyes shifted to the side, as she responded, too ashamed to look him at him directly. "You're right, I broke our agreement. I'm sorry that I did, but it isn't always that easy, to tell you how I'm really feeling. Especially, when it's something that I think is embarrassing, or if I think that you'll laugh."

"Kurisu, when have I ever laughed at you? It doesn't matter what it is, I would never laugh at anything you told me. Even if I thought that it was a silly thing for you to be worrying about, I would still listen, and would never make fun of you. I'm here for you, and if you ever need anything, then all you have to do is ask. I would never turn you away, or ignore what you have to say. At the very least, I can help lay your fears to rest, so please, talk to me. It's what I'm here for, after all." Okabe said gently, removing his hands from her shoulders.

"All right, I know that the only way for me to get rid of this feeling, is to tell you about it, so that's just what I'll have to do. I've been feeling this way for quite some time now, though I don't remember, exactly when it started. I THINK I was feeling it a little bit, after you saved me from the time loop, and it only grew more and more, as we faced each ordeal. Your kidnapping, was the last straw." Kurisu hugged herself, to keep from shaking.

Letting her true feelings be known, never got any easier, no matter how many times, she expressed them to him. It scared her, to let herself be that vulnerable, but this time, the mere thought of what she had to tell him, was the scariest part.

"I see. I'm listening." Okabe told her, waiting patiently, for her to continue.

"I know, it's silly to be feeling this way, but I can't help it. Despite all of your assurances, that it isn't the case, I feel responsible, for all of the bad things you've been going through. I guess that deep down, my biggest fear is that you blame me, for what's been happening, and you'll leave me alone, again. I'm ashamed to admit, that I think you are capable of doing such a thing, but it's been a constant worry of mine, regardless. A part of me also thinks, that I'm not good enough for you, and that you'd be better off, without me around.

Perhaps, my fear that you will leave, stems from the fact that you ALREADY had to leave me, back on the Alpha worldline to save Mayuri, and I was certain, that I would never see you again. I was pretty sure, that I had buried most of these feelings, but when you were kidnapped, they resurfaced in full force. I'm sorry, to lay all of this on you at once, but you KINDA asked for it, and this is the absolute truth, behind how I really feel. I promise, that I'm not hiding anything from you, this time." Kurisu finished, waiting with bated breath, to see how he would react. She had poured her heart out to him, so all that she could do, was see how he responded.

Okabe rubbed the back of his neck, honestly, at a loss for words. Her problems had run much deeper, than he thought they did. He could kick himself, for being so stupid.

" _She's struggled with these thoughts for so LONG, and I never even noticed! What kind of husband am I, if I can't even tell when my wife is in distress? I'm supposed to be her rock in times of need, the one person she can count on, when she requires someone to talk to, and yet, she didn't even feel comfortable, sharing her worries with me! If she can't rely on me, then I must be doing something wrong. I just wish, I knew what it was. I was certain, that I had gained her trust, but it appears, that I still have yet to acquire it!"_

While he was grappling with the frustration that had been instilled in him from her words, Kurisu wondered why he was taking so long to respond. She decided to take matters into her own hands, and invade his thoughts. Using their connection, she was able to hear everything he was thinking, and she was honestly, surprised. She had expected that he might laugh, or simply accept what she was saying, not get angry about it. It made her happy, that he cared so much about what she thought, but this was yet another thing, she could blame herself for. Now, he was berating himself while trying to figure out what he had done wrong, when he hadn't DONE anything wrong.

Okabe was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he hadn't even noticed Kurisu's little invasion, so he was definitely surprised, when she spoke up, like she had read his mind.

"Darling, I know that I seem to be apologizing a lot lately, but I'm sorry. You haven't done anything wrong. Quite the opposite, in fact. I didn't mean, to make you feel like that. I DO trust you, you know. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have kept this from you. You're a wonderful husband, and I couldn't ask for a better one. I wasn't trying to make you feel inferior, or anything. Don't feel bad for not noticing either, because I'm good at hiding stuff, like that. I've been doing it for most of my life, after all." She was obviously referring to the tough exterior she had built, to keep herself from getting close to others.

"You read my mind, didn't you? Well, it doesn't matter." Okabe shrugged, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her close. He gently kissed her forehead, before continuing, his voice warm and loving.

"Kurisu, I'm not sure how many times I have to tell you this, but I'll keep doing so, as long as I have to." He laid his forehead against hers, so that they were staring into each other's eyes. "I love you, Kurisu Okabe, and you are the best wife, I could ever ask for. If I wanted anyone else, I would have married THEM, instead of you. You are the only one, I'll ever want and need, I promise. When I said that I would be with you, until the day we both died, I meant it. Besides, now that we have children, it's too late for that. If I were going to leave, I would have done so, long before this point, in our relationship. I could never leave you, and our kids would be without a father. I wouldn't be able to do that to them, or you."

"Oh, Rintarou Okabe, I love you SO much. I feel the same way, so I'm glad that you do, too. You always know how to make a girl feel wanted, don't you? I know for sure now, that this is where I belong, here with you." Kurisu sighed contentedly, as they shared a romantic kiss. It wasn't hard, since their lips had only been a few inches apart, for several minutes now.

"And you better not forget it, ever again. I'll never let you escape from my clutches, dear Assistant. What good is a mad scientist, without his treasured assistant, after all?" Okabe grinned, and so did Kurisu, as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"So, what you're saying, is that you'd be lost without me. Is that it?" She teased, playfully.

"Of course, I would! I thought, that I had already made this clear to you, but it seems that I was mistaken." Okabe replied, in the same manner.

"You did, but that doesn't mean, that I don't like hearing it. It's nice to be reminded of things, you know, to make you feel wanted and special, even if you already know them. For example, we both know that each of us loves the other, but we still say it all the time. I, for one, don't get tired of hearing it. Do you?" Kurisu asked.

"No, I have yet to tire of it, either. I know exactly, what you mean." Okabe agreed, calmly.

Their conversation continued on like this for a while, calm and relaxing, until it came time for them to be released from the hospital. During this time, Okabe brought up the subject of her hospital stay when he was gone, and the mystery surrounding it. None of the nurses or doctors had mentioned anything, about her sudden disappearance from the room she was in, and they must have known it was she from her medical records. Kurisu was the one who came to the conclusion, that Hiroyuki must have noticed she was gone somehow, and said something to them, so that they wouldn't think it was a big deal.

Shortly after, they both realized the truth of the matter. When they had wiped 'SERN'S' existence out of the worldline, it had also erased everyone's memories of what had happened, making it like Kurisu had never been in the hospital, in the first place. They should have realized it sooner, but hadn't, in their tired state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe called Kuroki to come pick them up, and he did so with no complaints, having expected the call. Although, he knew that labor could last a long time, so he wasn't expecting to be contacted this soon. Okabe supported Kurisu while they walked to the car, since she was still unsteady on her feet, then helped her get inside. It didn't take long, especially by car to reach their apartment, and they thanked the aged butler for everything he had done, before he left.

All of the necessary arrangements had been made a while back, so their place of residence was baby-proofed, and they had purchased everything they would need, to take care of them. There were two bassinets sitting on the opposite side of the room from the bed, one blue and the other pink.

Okabe and Kurisu had been doing a lot of research on how to best take care of their soon-to be-born infants, in the months leading up to their arrival, so they were more than prepared, by the time they were born. That didn't mean, that there wouldn't be some mistakes, as there always was, but that was to be expected, when first-time parents were involved. Although, even if that weren't the case, everyone makes mistakes, no matter how experienced they are in life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my GOSH! They're so cute!" Yuki squealed, in such a high pitch, that only a girl would be able to achieve it. She was admiring Hiroyuki and Akane, who were currently, lying in their bassinets.

"I know! They sure are." Kurisu was grinning, her eyes full of the light of happiness.

It was clear, that she had already fallen head over heels for her children, and she was extremely proud to show them off. Of course, this wasn't a recent development, since she had loved them, ever since she knew that they were growing inside of her. She knew that it wasn't exactly becoming of her, to act like a giddy schoolgirl, but she just couldn't help it. There was no way, to contain the amount of excitement she was feeling.

Okabe was having a conversation with Daru, across the room. Although, it was more accurate to say, that Daru was attempting to hold a conversation with HIM. His friend could see, that he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, and he kept catching him staring in the direction of the women across the room.

Daru sighed, letting out a chuckle, and giving up. "You really love her, don't you?" He could remember in the good 'old' days, which weren't really all that long ago, that Okabe used to ignore women for the most part, entirely focused on the pursuit of all things scientific.

Okabe had grown and matured a lot since then, and in that time, he had realized that there were SOME things in life, that were more important, than research or work. Daru was happy for his friend, and honestly, a little proud, though he would never admit it, out of embarrassment. Anyone could tell that he had found true love, just by looking at him. When Kurisu was in the room, it was like Okabe could see no one else, except for her.

"Yes, I do, Daru. I had no idea, that I could love someone as much as I love her, but it's true." Okabe was staring at Kurisu, with a look of pure love in his eyes. It made him happy to see her so excited, and he loved to see the girly side of her, that she was once again displaying. It was really cute to see her like that, in his opinion.

"I know what you mean, I'm not sure yet, if it's as strong as yours is, because you've done some crazy stuff to prove your love to Kurisu, but I love Yuki a lot. If I'm being honest, I could see myself marrying her some day, and maybe, having a kid or two." Daru told him.

Okabe raised an eyebrow, managing to tear his gaze away from his lovely wife, to focus on Daru, for a moment. "Really? That's wonderful news, Daru. I'm happy for you. If you ask me, you two are made for each other, just like Kurisu and I are."

Even though he had explained most of the story about the time machine, and their adventure leading up to the Steins;Gate worldline, to Daru and the rest of their friends, he had never told him about his future with Yuki or Suzuha. The reason why was obvious, since he didn't want to ruin his future, by making him think that he was being forced to marry Yuki, so that Suzuha would exist.

Even if that WERE what was fated to happen, it would only work, if Daru made the decision himself, unaware of the outcome. He was looking forward to the day, that he could welcome 'Lab' member #008 back into their group. That was the whole reason, he had been saving a spare pin, after all.

It was reassuring, to know that things seemed to be proceeding on the right track, even if it was happening at a different pace, than it had previously. As for what would occur between Daru and Yuki in the future, it was tough to say. This was a different worldline, so the possibilities were endless. It was entirely possible, that Daru would father more than one child, this time.

He had a feeling that they probably, had decided against it when they were part of the 'Resistance', because it was too dangerous. Now that the world was peaceful, or at least, as peaceful as they could make it, it would be a much safer place, to start a family and raise children in. This fact certainly, made Okabe feel better, since he had two babies that would have to be raised in it.

"Hey, Okabe. Is it true, what they say? I've heard that pregnancy, does interesting things to a woman's body, and there's one thing, I'd like to know. Are they more feisty, when it comes to…you know…"

Okabe didn't even have to look at his friend, to know that he was sporting the creepy grin that he always had, whenever he was being a pervert. "Good grief, Daru! You just HAD to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"Come on, man, just answer the question!" Daru urged, not taking offense to Okabe's comment.

"Oh, all right. To answer your question, yes, Kurisu was more adventurous, during our alone time." Okabe replied, sighing in exasperation. Would Daru, ever change?

Suddenly, the babies he was referring to began crying, simultaneously. Kurisu had only been with them for a short time, but she could tell, what they were after. "Looks like it's feeding time, again."

Okabe was already at her side, and Yuki understood what was going on, leaving immediately, to go stand next to Daru, on the other side of the room. Kurisu had a special blanket she could use to cover herself up, while the babies were feeding, so she used that, while they fed one at a time. Okabe was helping her, by holding whichever one she wasn't feeding, as they took turns.

"Okabe is SO sweet, Daru! I think it's cute, the way that he's always helping Kurisu, and it's clear, that he really loves her." Yuki had always been a bit of a romantic, and this touching scene, was making her love senses tingle. She laid her head against Daru's shoulder, letting out a dreamy sigh. "Do you think, WE'LL ever be like that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. Someday." He answered, in assurance.

"I hope so." Yuki agreed, softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daru and Yuki were the only ones who were going to be visiting today, and they left, not long after the feeding. This left Okabe and Kurisu alone with their little family for now, since Mayuri, Moeka, Ruka, and Maho would be visiting some other time.

The babies had gone back to sleep after awhile, and it was now late enough, that Okabe and Kurisu decided to call it a night, as well. It was when they had dressed for bed, and gotten under the covers, that Kurisu spoke up. Okabe was lying on his back like usual, and she was curled up against him, with her head resting on his bare chest, as they cuddled.

"I know, that this might be a weird thing to ask, Darling, but please hear me out."

"Of course, Kurisu. What is it?" Okabe asked, curiously.

"Well…do you think, that we'll stay like this forever?"

"I'm not sure, what you mean." Okabe admitted, in confusion.

"What I mean, is…will we still be as close as we are now, in the future? You know, SOME couples drift apart over time, to the point where they lose interest in each other, and the spark that they once had, goes out. I guess, what I'm trying to say, is that I'm worried it might happen to US, one day. I don't see it happening, since I love you so much, but I can't help, but be worried about it." Kurisu revealed, having realized from the previous incident, how bad it was to hide your feelings from your partner in a relationship.

Okabe's eyes widened, in surprise. "Oh. I haven't even thought about that before, to be honest."

"It's okay, if you haven't, but I need you to think about it right now, and tell me your honest feelings about it. I don't think that I'll be able to regain my peace of mind, without your assurance that I'm just worrying for no reason. Please." Kurisu pleaded.

"If that's what you want, then I'll do it. Kurisu, I won't tell you that you're worrying for no good reason, because that's a valid one. In fact, I'm sure that all couples go through that line of thinking at SOME point, in their relationship. However, I WILL say, that I don't think you have anything to fear. Everything we've been through has only served to further strengthen our relationship, and the love that we have for each other. At THIS point, our bond is nigh unbreakable. If you take our spiritual link into account as well, then I hate to break it to you, but you're pretty much stuck with me, for the rest of our lives. If you were hoping to back out of this relationship, then I'm afraid, you're out of luck." Okabe told her, confidently.

Kurisu let out a heavy sigh, releasing a breath that she hadn't known she was holding. And just like that, all her worries were dispelled, cast aside, like ashes in the wind. She had no idea how he did it, but only Okabe could lay her fears to rest, so easily.

"That's good to hear, because I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't even dream, of trying to leave you, so you don't need to start worrying, either."

With their love for each other confirmed, yet again, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, content in the knowledge that their love was strong enough, to survive anything that life would throw at them. Various obstacles had tried to stand in it's way, but it had made it through every single worldline, black hole incident, hostage situation, both time loops, his rescue from the future, and even the dangers of childbirth.

All that was left was for Okabe and Kurisu, to enjoy the peaceful life that they were beginning to build, together. Kurisu, and especially Okabe, had more than earned the right, to live in the paradise they had found.

It was the choice of Steins;Gate, after all.


	68. Epilogue:What Once Was

**What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)**

 **Chapter 68-Epilogue:What Once Was**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Steins;Gate, only this story...**

 **10 years later…**

It was the year 2021, in a city located somewhere in Japan, known as Akihabara. The citizens were out and about, braving the elements to get to their various destinations. It was in the middle of winter, so the weather was cold enough to wear at least, a medium-sized jacket, if not a heavy one. Ten years might seem like a long time, and it is, but the city hadn't changed much, if at all. However, some of the residents in particular, had changed, albeit only in outward appearance. Their underlying personalities were still very much the same, and even the changes to their appearance were barely noticeable.

In the many years since the birth of their twins, Hiroyuki and Akane, Okabe and Kurisu had bought a house. It was two stories, with 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. It was the perfect size, to accommodate their growing family. There was even an office for Okabe to work on invention ideas in, as well as a sizable kitchen and living room. Three bedrooms were upstairs along with a bathroom, and the master bedroom was downstairs, along with the living room and kitchen, as well as the other bathroom.

The office was off to the side of the living room, far away from the other areas of the house. Because its main use was for building prototypes, or working on small side projects, the walls of the small room were soundproof. That was why the door was kept cracked most of the time, since Okabe wouldn't be able to hear anything, if something happened.

Currently, the two kids, Hiroyuki and Akane were running through the house at full speed, playing a game of tag. Well, it would be more accurate to say that Akane was playing, while Hiroyuki was chasing after her in an attempt to calm her down, and get her to stop before they got in trouble. They looked like very convincing miniature versions of their parents, and it wasn't hard to imagine that their appearance was similar to Okabe and Kurisu, when they were kids.

Hiroyuki was now ten years old, and was looking more like Okabe every day, right down to his messy hairstyle. His personality, however, was closer to Kurisu's, being calmer and more rational, apart from his short fuse. He was the one always following his sister around, and trying to keep them both out of trouble.

Akane was now ten years old, as well, since they shared the same birthday, and was looking more like Kurisu every day, her long, crimson locks cascading straight down her back. Her personality was just like Okabe's when he was younger, more adventurous and wildly energetic. Although, her behavior was a lot like his counterpart, 'Hoouin Kyouma', and there was a good reason for that.

"Can you guys calm down, please? I've got a headache, and you two, aren't helping!" Kurisu exclaimed tiredly, one hand on her forehead, and the other supporting her back. "Darling, can you see, if they'll listen to you? I'd really, appreciate it. I can't take, much more of this!" She said, turning to face Okabe, who was standing beside her.

"Of course, my dear. Kids, it would really help your mother, if you settled down! She's not feeling so hot at the moment, and she has her hands full already, just trying to take care of herself, without trying to keep you two out of trouble!"

This had the desired effect of making Akane stop in her tracks, so fast, that Hiroyuki almost collided with her back, managing to stop himself, just in time.

"But, Dad! Akane started it, and I was only trying to get her to stop running so much. I know that we're supposed to be on our best behavior, since Mom is having such a hard time." Hiroyuki protested, weakly.

"No buts, Hiro. Despite your intentions, you and your sister are being too loud. I have a feeling, that your mother needs to take a nap with your other sister, so let's try to be quiet for her, all right? She gets tired very easily, you know." Okabe reminded them, gently.

"Ok, Dad." They both replied, with Akane playfully sticking her tongue out at Hiroyuki, in a mocking gesture. It was as if she was saying, 'See, this is what you get, for trying to ruin my fun.'

Hiroyuki could tell, when his sister was trying to start something that would get him in trouble, and he refused to take the bait, even though it made him angry, when she teased him like that. She knew just how to push his buttons, after growing up with him for ten years, and that was a fact that she tried to use to her advantage, at every opportunity. The kids moved to another area of the house, heading upstairs, to find something else to do.

Okabe glanced at Kurisu, after making sure the kids had listened to him. "You should really sit down, Kurisu. I know it's hard for you to remain on your feet, for long periods of time." His eyes were full of concern.

Kurisu nodded, gratefully, taking a seat on the nearby couch. "Thank you, Rintarou." She replied, resting her hands on her swollen belly. She was quite a ways into her pregnancy now, and she was starting to feel, the toll it took on her body. Granted, it was progressing much smoother this time around, than it had originally.

Her morning sickness hadn't lasted nearly as long, as it had during her first pregnancy, and while it probably wasn't the case, Kurisu liked to think that this was a sign, her body was getting used to being pregnant. Whatever the case may be, the point was, that this pregnancy had been kinder to her, although part of the reason it was harder originally, probably had something to do with the fact, that she was carrying twins. This time, she was only carrying one little girl in her womb, so it was bound to be easier on her. That being said, pregnancy was hard on a woman's body, no matter HOW many times they had been that way before.

Kurisu was now 29 years old, and so was Okabe. Despite the difference in their ages compared to back in 2011, their appearances hadn't changed much at all. Well, Okabe hadn't changed much, but Kurisu was a little different. She had developed some natural curves, and her bust size had only barely decreased, after the first pregnancy. She was one of the lucky few, who got to keep some of the better changes it made in her body, and she was certainly happy about that.

She gave off a mature vibe now, that made her look more like a true woman, instead of a young girl. Okabe loved the changes as well, and they drove him crazy. Kurisu had been no slouch in the beauty department before (he had always thought she was very beautiful) but now she was simply drop-dead gorgeous, in his eyes. She had always been relatively skinny, so a couple extra pounds in the right places, did her some good.

Kurisu beckoned him over, wincing as a stray kick, hit her somewhere uncomfortable. She lifted her shirt over her sizable baby bump, gently rubbing her belly in a slow circular motion that she hoped would help comfort the child, shifting around inside of her. "Ah! Rintarou, she's really moving around in there! If you want to feel her, now, would be a good time to do it." The baby growing inside of her hadn't been moving around much, up until this point, so Okabe hadn't really gotten a chance to feel her kick yet. Every other time he had tried, she would stop moving, before he got to feel it.

"All right, I'm coming, Kurisu." Okabe made his way over to the couch, and took a seat beside her. She turned towards him, adjusting her position slightly, so that he could reach her better. He placed his hands firmly on her belly, which usually made all movement stop, as his daughter calmed down, at his touch. However, this time, she kept moving, and he was able to feel the tiny bulges she made, on the surface of her mother's skin. He grinned, happy that he could finally feel his unborn daughter's touch.

Okabe knew that Kurisu wouldn't be able to get any sleep, if her daughter was being so energetic, so he decided to try to calm her down, the best that he could. For some reason, it was like she could tell when her father was touching her, and his presence somehow, had a calming effect on her. He was hoping that would be the case again, and he began, by gently rubbing his wife's belly. Kurisu laughed, as he accidentally brushed his hand over her raised belly button, sending a tickling sensation down her spine. Normally, her belly button was inside, but it always popped out, over the course of her pregnancy. It was a sensitive spot for her, she discovered.

"Sorry." He apologized, not having meant to do that. He felt the moment that she had tensed up, causing her to shiver like she had gotten a chill.

"It's fine, Rintarou. Keep going, that feels nice." She responded, getting more relaxed, the longer he did it. It was supposed to be calming the baby down, but if nothing else, it was at least, making HER, feel like she could fall asleep, at any moment.

This eventually happened, and by the time Okabe stopped, he noticed that she was breathing softly, with her eyes closed, as her chest rose up and down. He smiled lovingly, bending down to kiss her forehead, before standing up. He decided that he would take the kids out for a bit, and leave her a note, in case she was awake before they got back. He considered sending her a text, but he knew that it would wake her up, if she weren't already awake when he sent it, and if she didn't hear it, she would notice the note, before she checked her phone. This would, ensure that her quiet time was guaranteed. Okabe knew from sleeping in the same bed with her, that she hadn't been getting much rest, so she needed the energy this nap would provide.

He went to go get the kids, and take them to a place that he knew they would enjoy. They managed to sneak out the front door without disturbing Kurisu, and set off on their journey.

Okabe and Kurisu had learned how to drive a long time ago, not long after their twins were born, and they had bought a small car that served as their family vehicle. It wasn't anything special, but it had enough space for all four of them to ride comfortably, and did its job of getting them back and forth well.

It even had enough space for the baby (when it was born) to sit in a car seat between the two kids, in the back seat. There was another car stored away at the house, in case Okabe and Kurisu had to be in different places at the same time, but they spent most of their time together. Other than when the kids were at school, or when they needed some time, to themselves. Mayuri was a good babysitter, when it came to that.

Speaking of her, she and Maho were roommates, having become good friends over the years. Mayuri was working as Maho's assistant, in her own brand of science. Helping her with experiments, much like Kurisu did with Okabe, except for the fact that she wasn't as involved as Kurisu was, not being knowledgeable enough to create her own projects. Whenever they needed her, she was always happy to be babysitting for them, telling them not to worry, that 'Aunt' Mayuri would take good care of their children.

After making sure that everyone had their seat belts buckled, Okabe drove off, taking them to a familiar place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The place that they arrived at, was somewhere that they had been many times before over the years, although its appearance was slightly different, than it was back in 2011. Which made sense, since they were living in it, back then. After Okabe finished college, and became a researcher like Kurisu, he published several theses of his own. Their topics consisted of memories and the mysteries of the human mind, as well as the process of thought and different personalities, such as the way everyone's mind is unique.

Between that, and all of the papers Kurisu had published over the years, that garnered universal acclaim in the scientific field, they had more than enough money to live comfortably, without having to work, if they desired. They still kept their jobs though, because they had goals they wanted to accomplish. Mainly, the achievement of their shared dream, establishing an official version of the 'Lab'. They had eventually succeeded, renovating the whole building that Kurisu owned. They cleared out the old clothing store on the bottom floor, and used it, as well as the top floor which used to be their apartment, to create the 'Lab' they had always dreamed of.

This was the destination they had just arrived at, where Daru had promised he would meet Okabe, with his 8 year-old daughter, Suzuha. There was even a separate room for the kids to play in, while the adults were working, that included a TV, and a retro game console in it, as well as comfortable seating. It even had air hockey, some books, and a foosball table.

There was also another room branching off of the main one, in a similar manner to the kid's room, which was a break room for the adults. It contained various forms of seating, as well as a pool table, and a TV, with a coffee machine, and microwave in the corner. There were several cabinets and space on the counter, next to the microwave for fixing food, because sometimes, when Okabe was really into working on an invention, he would stay for long hours, even the whole night. This had become a problem several times in the past, where he would neglect his health, in lieu of chasing after another scientific breakthrough.

This also led to him barely spending any time with his family, and after awhile, Kurisu couldn't take it anymore. She was missing the affection that he used to show her, and it was like he never paid her enough attention, instead caring more about his work. As she had feared would happen one day, the spark between them was nothing more than a faintly glowing ember, and it was up to her, to get him to see what he had lost sight of.

Of course, this led to them rekindling the flame between them to burn even brighter, culminating in a passionate session of love that resulted in the conception, of their second daughter. Kurisu was still carrying her, several months after, which is where they were, now. Since then, he had remembered the importance of family, and stopped neglecting the needs of his wife, putting his family first, and his work second.

She had established a few ground rules after that, and the main one, was that he wasn't supposed to go to the 'Lab' without her, so that Kurisu could keep an eye on him. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't neglecting his health, and wasn't planning on trying to stay the night, in secret. She made it clear, that if he tried something like that, there would be a punishment waiting for him, when he returned.

Okabe wasn't sure what she meant by that, but it sounded unpleasant, so he had never broken the rules she had set. Normally, she would be mad that he left without telling her, but he didn't think she would be bothered by it THIS time, since he had carried the kids with him, so she could get some peace and quiet. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to be alone, since Daru had agreed to meet him there.

Daru helped out at the 'Lab' from time to time, so he had a key to let himself in with. Daru and Yuki hadn't wasted much time in getting married, within the next year or so, after Okabe and Kurisu did, and it also wasn't long, before Yuki was with child. That was why Suzuha was only a few years younger, than Hiroyuki and Akane were. They didn't have any other children yet, but they were planning on having at least one more, at some point.

As far as the other members of the 'Lab' went, Ruka was busy managing the shrine, having taken over pretty much all of the duties, as his father got older. He didn't come around often, but he was doing well. Moeka was busy with her work as a reporter, so they didn't see her much, either. Faris, was still busy managing her maid café and other business, although a few years back, Okabe and Kurisu had finally made up with her. To their surprise, she was pregnant at the time, and married to a man who looked remarkably similar to Okabe, in appearance.

She had apparently moved on from him, but not in the way they expected. She looked happy, though, so that was all that mattered. Faris told them that she was having a girl, although they had never seen the baby, since they had never made contact with each other, after that.

Although, they still had each other's numbers, if they wanted to contact them, most of the members had drifted apart over time, as they became busy with their lives. Daru, Yuki, and Mayuri were the few that Okabe and Kurisu still kept in touch with, along with Maho on occasion, but that didn't bother them. Okabe and Kurisu were busy with their family, and they were the main ones in charge of the 'Lab', with Daru visiting fairly often. Daru's car was parked in front of the building, letting Okabe know that he was already inside.

Okabe entered the 'Lab', walking past the sign nailed above the door that read: 'Okabe Industries: The Lab'. Hiroyuki and Akane were hot on his heels, nearly knocking him over, as they charged through the door, headed straight for the kid's room. Okabe shook his head, as he walked up to Daru who was standing in the center of the room, having apparently been waiting on him for at least, a few minutes.

His friend had grown a full beard, and lost some weight, but other than that, he hadn't changed much. The same hat that he had always worn was sitting on top of his head, the previously bright orange color having faded, over many years of use. He was never seen without it, and Okabe honestly, wouldn't have been surprised if he wore it to sleep, as well.

Daru chuckled, having seen Hiroyuki and Akane run by. "They never change, do they? They're always so full of energy, but that's just how kids are, I guess. They're looking more and more like you and Kurisu, every day. I almost did a double take, when I saw them just now, thinking that you had both been reduced to kids, somehow! How's she doing, by the way? Kurisu, I mean."

"She's fine. Kurisu's taking a nap, you know, because pregnancy takes a lot out of her. I thought that we could get a little work in, while the children played, that way the house would be quiet enough, for her to get some rest. Did you bring Suzuha?" Okabe replied, glancing around the room for her.

"That's good. Yuki had some business to attend to, so I left her at home. Yeah, Suzuha's here somewhere. She's already in the game room, I think." Daru was proven wrong, when he felt small hands tugging at his pants leg. He looked down, surprised to see Suzuha, with her arms wrapped around his leg. She appeared to be hiding behind him, for some reason. "Wha-Suzuha! What's wrong? Why aren't you playing, with Hiroyuki and Akane?"

"I-I was, but I got scared, when they ran in the room like that. I like playing with them, but it makes me nervous, when they act like that. I'm sorry, Dad." Suzuha apologized.

This version of Suzuha, was every bit as smart as the one Okabe had met from the future, but her personality was completely different. Since she hadn't been a soldier in the 'Resistance', she lacked the toughness and confidence that version of her possessed. Instead, she was shy, and not very brave. Okabe had never seen how she was when she was younger, so he thought that this inconsistency was strange.

There was always the possibility that he was wrong, in his assumption that someone's core personality always stayed the same across worldlines, but there was no way to be sure. For all he knew, this was how the Suzuha he knew had been, back when she was younger, before she had gone through all of that hardship.

Daru's face softened, in understanding. "It's okay, Suzu. You've been around those two enough, that you should know they're not scary, by now. Daddy has some work to do, so he would really appreciate it, if you tried to get along with them. Besides, I thought you liked being around Hiroyuki, didn't you? You're good friends, right?"

Suzuha nodded, her gaze becoming vacant, as she stared at something they couldn't see. "Yeah, good friends…" She turned around without another word, heading towards the game room.

"I wonder, what she was thinking about?" Okabe wondered, acting like he didn't already know.

"I wonder…" Daru repeated, also acting like he didn't know what was going on.

It was a well-known fact, that Suzuha had a crush on Hiroyuki. They were just kids, so their parents didn't treat it, as anything serious. Even if Hiroyuki felt the same way, and they weren't certain that he did, it wasn't like it would amount to anything, at their age. It was most likely, just a phase that they would grow out of.

They didn't realize it at the time, but Hiroyuki and Suzuha would get together one day, and have several children of their own. Akane would later get married to a black-haired man, that was similar to her father, and give birth to several crimson-haired lookalikes of her own. Okabe and Kurisu had no way of knowing all of this, but the futures of both of their children, would be bright and happy. There was no need, to worry about them.

Suzuha returned to the room, while Daru and Okabe began working on their latest creation, a device that looked like a miniature humidifier. It was designed to put out a mist that would manipulate the feelings of those present in the room, when it was active. It could be set to the basic emotions like happiness, sadness, or anger, but it also had a secret setting, that was more advanced than the others. Daru had specifically requested this function to be put in, and Okabe agreed, against what might have been his better judgement. This function caused anyone that inhaled it, to be overcome with lust. Evidently, it was too strong, taking whatever desires the affected had, and amplifying them tenfold.

This especially, applied to desires that the person was suppressing, or wasn't even aware of. Okabe and Daru had been secretly working on it, whenever they got the chance, which wasn't very often. It was still in the prototype stages, when he brought it home, and he set it on the nightstand, without thinking about it. He wasn't worried about bringing it home, since he figured he could tell Kurisu, that it was a humidifier if she saw it, which was technically, the truth. He forgot where he put it, and also didn't realize, that he had accidentally turned it on.

This also happened to be the day, when he made up with Kurisu, and rekindled their spark. It helped them realize, the feelings they had been holding back all of this time, and it was a big part of the reason, Kurisu was currently with child. Although that was something they already wanted eventually, the humidifier had increased the desire, to where they couldn't wait for it any longer. That wasn't to say that they regretted their actions, because it had helped them grow even closer, and they were excited, about the little one on the way.

Of course, Kurisu knew that the intensity of those feelings was unusual, but the only thing she noticed that was different that day, was the so-called 'humidifier', so she figured it out. Okabe was forced to explain it to her, then he took it back to the 'Lab', and continued working on it with Daru, whenever they could. At the moment, they were trying to tweak the lust function, to tone it down a bit. It was supposed to have been a surprise that would spice up Okabe and Kurisu's love life, but it worked a little TOO well, as he found out the hard way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Suzuha entered the room, she found Hiroyuki and Akane eating some snacks. Akane's favorite food was strawberries, which explained why Kurisu had craved them so much, while she was pregnant with her. By that logic, it wasn't hard to guess that Hiroyuki's favorite thing to eat was ramen, particularly of the instant variety.

The crimson-haired mischief-maker was eating some strawberries, and she took a bite of one as Suzuha approached, raising her hand in greeting. The small red fruit resting in her palm matched the color of her hair, being pretty much the same shade.

"Hihg, Sewzoohah." Akane said, her voice muffled by the fullness of her mouth. Even so, Suzuha could still tell that she was saying 'Hi' to her.

Hiroyuki slurped up some more noodles, making sure that he gulped them down, before speaking. He was the one who had the better manners, of the two. "Hey, there. It's good to see you again." He told the brunette, who couldn't quite seem to meet his eyes.

"Um…likewise." Suzuha responded, shyly. Why did being around him, always make her so nervous? She was pretty sure that she enjoyed his company, but if that was the case, why did he make her so uncomfortable? Her insides felt funny around him, and being as young as she was, she lacked the experience, to accurately discern what these feelings meant.

The two continued eating, while she just kind of awkwardly, stood around. Akane noticed that she seemed to be sneaking glances at Hiroyuki, when she thought he wasn't looking, and decided that she would help her brother out for once, instead of antagonizing him like she was wont to do. "Hey, Hiro. Suzuha's looking envious over there, because she doesn't have any food like WE do. Don't you think, we should help her out?"

It took a second for him to process what she was talking about and when he did, he realized that his sister was correct. "Suzuha, this might sound weird to you, but I wouldn't mind sharing some of my food with you, if you want." He offered, nonchalantly.

Suzuha noticed that she WAS starting to get hungry, and saw this for the chance it was. She glanced over at the girl who had thrown her a lifeline, an opportunity to get closer to her crush, than she had ever been before. Akane winked at her, waving a hand at her to urge her to go through with it.

It was all she could do, to will her mouth to retain its ability to form words. "S-Sure, I-I appreciate it." Her voice came out sounding so weak, that she might as well have been whispering.

Hiroyuki nodded, calmly. "Cool. Well, you'll have to come closer, if you want some. I only have one pair of chopsticks, though. Do you mind?" He was doing his best to appear calm on the outside, but it was hard enough as it was, to keep his voice from shaking. His logic was that if he acted like it wasn't a big deal, then it wouldn't be, but that line of thinking couldn't have been more false, if it was an old lady's dentures. It did nothing, to dispel his nervousness.

Suzuha realized what it would mean, if she decided to go through with this. She didn't know much else about that sort of stuff, but she was aware that 'kissing', referred to the touching of your lips to someone else's. If that was taken into account, using the same chopsticks that someone else had already used, was like an indirect form of kissing. If it didn't bother him that she was going to use his chopsticks, then did that mean that he…no, it couldn't be.

If he wasn't going to act like it was a big deal, then she wasn't either. "I don't mind, at all. Here I come!" She answered, with a confidence that she had no idea she even possessed, before this moment.

She strode towards Hiroyuki, with all the determination of a woman who knew what she wanted and was going to get it, despite still being a kid. He scooped up a bite with his chopsticks, holding it out to her in anticipation. He fought to keep his hand steady, but it betrayed his wishes, showing how nervous he was on the inside, by shaking slightly. She stopped right in front of him, bending down, until she was level with his seated position. His heart was beating so fast, that he wondered how she couldn't hear it. Suzuha was so close to him now, and it was only when she was this close, that he had the chance to appreciate her features for the first time.

It was like he was seeing her in a different light, from a different viewpoint, that he had never been able to access before. Her delicate eyelashes fluttered as she closed her eyes, time seemingly slowing to a crawl, as she leaned forward and gently wrapped her pink lips around his wooden utensils, slurping up the bite of noodles that he had prepared for her. It was a moment that was over all too soon, as she stood back up to her full height.

A beautiful smile graced her lips, as she looked at him, gratefully. "That was delicious! Thank you very much."

"Yeah, uh, it's soy flavor." He mumbled, stupidly.

Before she lost her nerve, Suzuha leaned over, and quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. Hiroyuki felt with his hand, the warmth left behind from her lips, and it didn't take long, for it to spread all the way across his face.

Akane couldn't resist the urge, to tease him. "Hiro likes Suzuha, Hiro likes Suzuha!"

"What? No, I don't! She's two years younger than me, anyway!" He protested, vehemently.

"Oh, yeah? You're not fooling ME, Hiro. You've never shared your precious ramen with anyone else before, so if you ask me, that's definitely suspicious." Akane retorted, and Hiroyuki had to admit, that he didn't have a good comeback for that one.

"Y-You don't like me? I thought, we were friends?" Suzuha said, pouting sadly.

"N-No, that's not what I meant! I DO like you! I just…never mind." He huffed, crossing his arms. The flustered boy's face was now red enough, to rival that of his sister's and mother's hair.

Akane laughed so hard at his expression that she almost, fell out of her chair. "Just ignore him, Suzuha. My brother can be a bit of a goofball sometimes, but he definitely likes you. It's SO obvious, that I'd be surprised, if I was the only one who could see it." Akane assured her, patting her on the back. "That little stunt you pulled was good, for YOU. You're usually so shy, that I never would have expected that."

"Really? I'm glad!" Suzuha continued smiling, with her cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later, Kurisu was awakened by intense hunger pangs, telling her that she needed to eat something fast. She had apparently, been asleep for longer than she thought she would be. Why hadn't Rintarou and the kids, woken her up by now? There was a good reason for that, as explained by the note that she found on the coffee table, beside the couch. According to what he had written, he took the kids out for a bit, so she could get some rest. By the time he got back, judging by what the clock said, it would be time for dinner, since it was already getting late.

" _Rintarou, is SO sweet! He didn't have to do that, but he did it for me. He always does little things like that, and helps me out, all the time. He's always been good to me…but do I deserve it? I can't think of anything I could have done, to earn such wonderful treatment."_

There it was again, that dark voice in the back of her head, that made her feel insecure, made her feel like that even after everything, she still didn't deserve to have such a wonderful life. It was times like these, when she was left alone with her thoughts, that she couldn't help but doubt herself. It used to happen all the time back when she had first gotten married, but now it only happened every once in a while, when she was alone.

Yes, she wouldn't soon forget all the trouble being with her had caused him, and sometimes, she still wondered if they had made the right decision, by choosing to pursue a relationship. After all, he would have never gone through such hardship, if it weren't for her, so perhaps it would have been better for her to push him away, while she still had the chance. Of course, she would have died, but wouldn't his life have been easier, without having to constantly worry about her? However, when all of these doubts began swirling in her mind, all it took was one look at their children and the life they had built together, to erase every doubt in her mind, that what they had was worth everything they had gone through to get it.

Their lives may not be the easiest, but taken as a whole, there was no doubt that what they had was worth fighting for, and they were far better off together, than they would be apart. With this in mind, she managed to get on her feet. She was thankful that while it was a bit of a struggle to stand from a sitting position, she wasn't far enough along in her pregnancy, to require his help to get up and down. Since her husband had done something nice for her, she thought that he would appreciate it, if she cooked him a special dinner in return. She was in a much better mood after getting some rest, so she headed towards the kitchen, humming happily the whole way there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were getting ready to leave the 'Lab' and return to their respective homes, Daru went ahead to the car, and Okabe sent Hiroyuki and Akane to their car, as well. He was finishing locking up, when he heard someone clearing their throat. This sound nearly made the former mad scientist jump out of his skin, having assumed that everyone else was already outside. When he turned to see who it was, Suzuha was standing behind him, looking uneasy, for some reason.

"Hello, Suzuha. Is something the matter?" Okabe could tell that something was bothering her, but he had no idea, as to what it could be.

"Um, well…there's something that's been bothering me, lately." If it wasn't already easy enough to see that she was nervous about something, Suzuha was constantly shifting her weight from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable.

"Have you told your father about it? He'd probably, be better at helping you with it, than I would." Okabe stated, matter-of-factly.

"That's the thing. I've tried telling him about it, but he always laughs it off, like it's not a big deal. I was hoping you could help me, Uncle Okarin. Can you please, promise me, that you won't laugh? It's kind of hard to believe." Suzuha asked, her chartreuse eyes, belying her seriousness.

"Of course, I've seen some crazy stuff in my life, so I'll listen. I won't laugh at you either, I promise." Okabe told her, just as seriously.

"All right, then. Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but I've been having these weird dreams, for a while now. They feel so realistic, almost like they actually happened, but there's no proof that they did. A bunch of them are like, where I'm some kind of soldier or something, and there's a time machine, and a lot of people are either dying around me, or I see a lot of dead bodies, as I'm running from something that I can't see. These dreams are so awful and scary, that I always wake up crying. Dad tells me that their just nightmares, but I've had those before, and they've never been as realistic. It scares me, but there's something familiar, about these dreams." She paused, noticing that Okabe's face had turned pale.

"Uncle Okarin, what's wrong? You look like a ghost from your past has come back to haunt you, like in a scary movie, or something."

"Something like that." He muttered, vacantly.

" _Why did this have to happen, now? Her memories shouldn't be leaking across worldlines, unless something triggered them! That's impossible though, since I never told Daru about his future, and Kurisu, is the only other one who would know! Whatever the reason, I can't have her remembering everything bad that happened to her, it would ruin her innocence, and make her grow up too fast. Unfortunately, I'll just have to tell her the same thing, Daru did. Then, to get her mind off of it, I have that particular item that I brought with me. Perhaps, that will be enough to deter her."_

"Don't worry, Suzuha. I believe you, but I think that it's in everyone's best interests, for you to dismiss them as nothing more than bad dreams, coupled with an overactive imagination." Okabe told her, hoping that would be enough.

"But, Uncle Okarin…" Suzuha tried to protest.

"He's right, Suzu. You shouldn't have bothered him, with something so silly. I know that they bother you, and I'm not sure why you're having them, but I'm sure they'll go away eventually, if you ignore them." Daru had entered, during their conversation, wondering where Suzuha had gone.

Suzuha huffed and crossed her arms, her lips forming into a pout. "Why doesn't anyone, take me seriously? I thought that at least, YOU would understand, Uncle Okarin."

"I understand all too well, I'm afraid, but it's not something you should be concerned with. In fact, I have a gift for you." Okabe revealed, fishing around in the pocket of his lab coat. He only wore it these days, when he was at the 'Lab', and he still had it on, since he hadn't left yet.

This got the little girl's attention, because nothing got a kid more excited, than receiving a present. "Really? What is it?" Suzuha asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Okabe was just relieved, that his plan seemed to be working, so far. "It's not anything worth getting THAT excited over, but it would mean a lot to me, if you accepted it." He pulled a small, worn looking box out of his pocket, and handed it to her, anticipating her reaction. He had been waiting for this moment, for quite some time, after all.

She opened the box, and to her surprise, a metal pin in the shape of a gear, was sitting inside it. The words 'Future Gadget Laboratory' were engraved upon it. Suzuha recognized it, since it was the one that her dad and all of his friends, including Uncle Okarin, wore. She couldn't have been more excited if she tried, beaming as she took it out of the box, and stuck it on her shirt. "Oh my gosh! Does this mean, what I think it means?"

Okabe's smile was warm and inviting, as if he was welcoming an old friend that he hadn't seen, in years. Oh, if only she knew the truth. "Welcome back, 'Lab' member #008, Suzuha." With those words, the 'Lab' was finally complete again.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." The reply was out of her mouth, before she had even fully processed his words, as if it had been said by someone else, entirely. Someone who just happened, to share her voice. It was as if, she really believed she was being welcomed back, for a second there. "Wait a second…I was never a member before, was I?" Her voice sounded unsure, and that scared her. Something about it made sense, but that couldn't be possible, right? She suddenly, realized that she had a bad headache, and placed her hand against her forehead.

Okabe could kick himself right now, for saying something so stupid. He was trying to make her forget, not REMEMBER those times! If he acted fast, then he might be able to fix this situation, before it got ugly. "What I meant to say, was welcome, not the back part. Obviously, there's no way, you could have ever been a member before, so please, disregard what I said." He stated, awkwardly.

"WELL, I'm pretty sure, it's time we got going. Your mom will get worried, if we're not back for dinner." Daru interrupted, grabbing Suzuha by the arm, and leading her towards the door. He knew something weird was going on, but he figured it was best to get her out of there. If those dreams were actually memories from another worldline, like he had suspected all along, then he needed to keep his daughter from remembering them fully, at any cost. Daru had his own share of bad memories, that he had recalled from other worldlines, so he understood enough to know, that he wanted no part of that to affect his daughter's life.

"Fine. I guess, I'll see you later, Uncle Okarin. Thanks again, for the pin!" Suzuha sighed, in disappointment, as she was dragged away. She decided to do her best to forget about it, and maybe those nightmares would go away, like they said. Whatever it was, it was clear that it was something she didn't need to mess with. Something scary, and dangerous.

Okabe wiped the sweat off of his forehead, from how close of a call that was, and locked up the 'Lab', getting into the car and driving home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurisu was waiting when they returned, and she welcomed them with open arms. "You guys made it back, just in time! I finished cooking the food a few minutes ago, and it's on the stove. When you all get washed up, come in here." She hugged Hiroyuki and Akane, as they walked by, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

When they left for the bathroom, she approached Okabe, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I wanted to thank you for what you did, earlier. I saw the note, as soon as I woke up from my nap. I cooked a good dinner for you, but don't worry, I'll give you the rest of your reward, later." She whispered the last part into his ear, making his face heat up like a fireplace. Kurisu pulled back and winked at him, flashing him a suggestive smile, and giggling cutely. "Even after all these years, it's SO easy, to make you embarrassed! You better hurry, or the food will get cold." She left Okabe standing there, with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

Speaking of things that hadn't changed over the years, they never tired of kissing each other, or the other's touch, in general. Every time their lips met, it felt like the first time all over again, and it took her breath away, making her weak in the knees. He still felt the same way as she did, it was written all over his face, as she left him standing in the doorway.

That night, as they were eating a special dinner of Kurisu's famous beef stew and potatoes that she only cooked on special occasions, Akane spoke up, telling the rest of the family about what Hiroyuki had supposedly, done. "You'll never guess, what Hiro did today, Mom and Dad. This might be hard to believe, but I saw him kissing Suzuha!" This caused their calm, peaceful, dinner to erupt into chaos, as Okabe and Kurisu, but mostly Kurisu, started bombarding him with questions.

"What? I wish I had been there to see your first kiss, Hiro! Although, at the same time, you're MUCH too young, to be worrying about those sorts of things." Kurisu couldn't decide if she was happy for him, or disappointed, since he shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff, at his age. They all knew that she had a crush on him, so this was expected to happen, at SOME point.

"Good for YOU, son. I'm proud of you." Okabe complimented, not phased by it as much as he probably should have been, as his father.

"It WASN'T like that! It was only an 'indirect' kiss! I let her use the chopsticks I had been eating ramen with, and then I kept eating with them!" Hiroyuki explained, adamant on making them understand.

Kurisu quieted down at that, looking impressed. "Wow, that's almost more surprising, than you actually, having your first kiss. I mean, you never share your favorite food with anyone!" Okabe hummed in agreement, his mouth full.

"I KNOW, right? That's exactly, what I said!" Akane exclaimed, excitedly, glad that everyone was agreeing with her, for once.

"Whatever. Can we just eat, and stop talking about it?" Hiroyuki grumbled, shoving a forkful of stew into his mouth, his cheeks hot with embarrassment.

After that, dinner became quiet again, the silence left behind by the lack of conversation, being filled with the sound of people enjoying their food. It continued that way for the rest of the meal, and before anyone knew it, it was time for bed. After sending the kids off to get ready for bed, Kurisu made her way upstairs, where Okabe was already telling them goodnight. It was slow going, but she made it up the stairs, just in time to hear the end of the bedtime story, Okabe was telling Akane.

"And so, the mad scientist known as 'Hoouin Kyouma' discovered that even a denizen of chaos like him, could find love, in the most unlikely of places. He went back in time to prevent the death of the love of his life, and succeeded, saving the beautiful crimson-haired maiden. They lived happily ever after, and one evening, as they watched the sunset, he couldn't help but think about how grateful he was, for all that had happened. If she had never come into his life, then he would be a sad scientist, instead of a mad one. He released one last laugh into the darkening sky, pouring his soul into the performance, knowing that it was the last time, he would ever do so. He knew that his mad scientist days were over, replaced with days of romantic bliss." Okabe finished, softly.

He was dressed in his lab coat, and Akane was sporting one of her own. They crossed their arms in his signature style, posing in a familiar way, and threw their heads back, cackling loudly, just like Okabe did, when he was under the guise of 'Hoouin Kyouma'. Akane's version was an eerily similar imitation, despite being higher in pitch, since her voice was young and feminine.

Kurisu was watching from the doorway, and she found that her eyes had suddenly become moist, as if they had been irritated in some way. Hiroyuki was also listening in, crouching next to the door in the hallway. He noticed that his mother had arrived, and she was wiping her eyes, with the back of her hand. "Is something wrong, Mom? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Hiro. That story just made me feel nostalgic for some reason, that's all." Kurisu replied, quietly. She knew exactly why that was, since the story was based off of events that had actually happened, in real life. She would recognize it anywhere, considering she had lived through every bit of it.

Hiroyuki shrugged it off, becoming embarrassed, when he realized what a compromising position, he had been caught in. He was about to try and make up some kind of explanation for what he had been doing, but Kurisu beat him to the punch. Being his mother, she knew him well enough, to be able to tell when he was lying, and also had an idea of what he was doing, since she had caught him doing it before.

"You know, Hiro, you don't have to hide the fact, that you like the bedtime stories that your father always tells your sister. I realize that you want to act like you're all mature, and you don't need to be told stories before bed, but don't try to grow up too fast. Trust me, that's never a good idea. It's always better to be honest, and tell others how you really feel, even if it's hard. Your father and I have learned that lesson the hard way, over the years. If you told him that you wanted to hear it, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Kurisu told him, applying what little wisdom she had acquired over her, admittedly not very long life, to the situation.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice, Mom. I love this story, but the ending is kind of cheesy." Hiroyuki said, with a chuckle. This was Akane's favorite story, so she wanted him to tell it over and over again. Neither of the kids were aware, that it was essentially the story of how their parents met, although Hiroyuki in particular, had his suspicions, having inherited his mother's intellect.

"Sometimes, THOSE endings, are the best kind. One day, you'll see what I mean, when you find YOUR happily ever after." Kurisu said, mysteriously, walking away, as she entered the room.

She winked at Hiroyuki, and it gave him the impression that there was some sort of hidden meaning behind her words. The way that she had said them, as well as her specific use of the phrase 'happily ever after' led him to believe that, there may be some truth to his father's stories. The things he mentioned, though, there was no way they could be possible in real life, could they? He shook his head, attempting to clear the doubt from his mind. Even if his parents were hiding something, then it wouldn't do him any good, to worry. If they wanted him to know, then they would tell him some day.

Kurisu walked up to Okabe, slapping him on the back of the head. Okabe hadn't even heard her approach, so he was surprised, to say the least. "Ow! What was THAT for?" He protested, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Can you come with me, for a minute? I need to have, a word with you." Kurisu asked, hauling him to his feet, and pulling him over to the corner of the room, near the doorway. She was hoping that it was far enough away, for their daughter not to hear them.

"All right, all right. You didn't have to drag me, all the way over here. What is it?" Okabe asked, wondering why she felt that assaulting him, was the best way to get his attention.

"Darling, as much as I love you, why must you insist on filling our daughter's head, with tales of your craziness? I thought that we agreed, they weren't supposed to know about our trouble-filled past, unless there was a good reason for it? Besides, I thought I told you to stop telling her 'Kyouma' stories, before bed. I mean, COME on, you could at least, change it up a little. Referring to ME, as a 'crimson-haired maiden' is blatantly obvious, don't you think?" Kurisu's face was scrunched up, in frustration. She had expressed similar concerns about his stories before, but instead of listening to her, he had given Akane a lab coat, so that she could join in.

Okabe laughed lightly, still not seeing it as a big deal. "Oh, lighten up a little, my dear. It's all in good fun, and it's not like she knows that they're real. She LOVES my stories, so I'd feel bad, if I stopped telling them to her. That's one of the things she always looks forward to every night, and as long as she thinks it's all make-believe, a performance that I'm putting on just for her, then I don't see the problem with it."

Kurisu sighed, exasperatedly. The term 'Daddy's Girl' was an understatement, when it came to Akane and her father. She had him wrapped around her little finger, from the moment she was born, and it was hard to get him to agree with her, on matters concerning their daughter, since he always gave in, to whatever she wanted. Not that she could say anything, since Hiroyuki was most certainly, a 'Momma's Boy'. She pinched the bridge of her nose, then rubbed her forehead, feeling the starting pains of a headache, beginning to manifest itself.

"Rintarou, that's all well and good, but I don't think you're taking this as seriously, as you should be. What are we going to do, if they find out, that we've been hiding things from them? It was hard enough, to explain why Hiroyuki had an hourglass mark on his arm, and why Akane had one on her chest. And don't even get me started, on having to explain why their marks were identical to ours, right down to their location and appearance! In the end, telling them that they were 'family birthmarks' was the only thing that we could think of, to get them to stop questioning it. I'm sure they can tell, that these 'birthmarks' aren't exactly normal." Kurisu put her hand on his shoulder, hoping that she could get him to see reason.

She continued, certain that he would understand where she was coming from, this time. "Honey, our children are smarter, than you give them credit for. They came from US, after all. I'm not sure if Akane does or not, but I have reason to believe, that Hiroyuki suspects something." She sighed again, "I just hope that there is never a situation, where they have to find out what the hourglass marks, actually do. All I've ever wanted was for our children to live a happy life, far removed from the nightmare we went through to get here. I don't want anything to do with time travel ever again, and I KNOW that you don't, either."

Okabe nodded. "You're absolutely right, I don't want anything to do with it. Unless some other catastrophe involving our family reveals itself, then I shouldn't ever have to use that power again. However, I hope you know, that if your life is in danger, or something happens to the kids, I won't hesitate, to do everything in my power to save you. Anyway, that's enough about that, for now. I'll agree to tone down the stories a bit, or at least make them less recognizable, if you let me keep telling them. What do you say?"

Kurisu hummed, in agreement. "Yes, I guess, I can agree to that. Also, as far as saving our family goes, I hope you know that I would use my power again, to save you or the kids, as well. Now, we better finish tucking them in, before it gets too late."

"All right, but why do you seem to be in a hurry, all of a sudden? Do you have somewhere to be?" Okabe teased, knowing exactly what she was about to say.

"YOU already know, where I have to be. I have to give you the rest of your reward, and there's only one room suitable, for that to happen in. If you want it, you'd better hurry up, and get downstairs. I'll be waiting for you!" She whispered into his ear, walking past him, to tell Akane goodnight.

Okabe decided that he would go tell Hiroyuki goodnight, while Kurisu was finishing up with their daughter, but as he started toward the doorway, he thought he heard the crackling of a floorboard, and the creaking of a door, hastily being pulled to. Kurisu had forgotten that their son was still listening in from the hallway, and he was JUST close enough to pick up on what they were saying, in the corner of the room.

Thus, he had learned something he wasn't supposed to, then panicked, fleeing to his room, where he would likely, pretend to have been asleep all this time, and perhaps, even throw in some fake snoring for good measure. Okabe intended to have a talk with him, before Kurisu came to tell him goodnight, but it probably, wouldn't be possible to resolve this issue, so quickly.

Hiroyuki heard his father entering the room, and he pretended to be asleep, just as Okabe had predicted. "Hiro, I KNOW that you're awake. You might as well, give it up."

The boy sighed, opening his eyes, and sitting up in his bed. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop on you and Mom, I swear!" He said, raising his hands in defense.

"I know that you weren't trying to, but the part that matters, is that you did. What I need to know, is how much of it, did you hear?" Okabe asked, hoping that he hadn't been able to tell what they were saying, very well.

"I probably, just misheard you. You wouldn't believe it, if I told you, Dad. Can we please, forget about this?" Hiroyuki pleaded, wishing that he hadn't heard anything, because it was about to get him in trouble.

"I'm afraid not, Son. How am I supposed to explain it to you, if you don't tell me, what you think you heard? I promise, that you won't be telling me anything too crazy, for me to believe." Okabe assured.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I heard you mention that the stories you always tell are real, and something about time travel? I know that it can't be right though, since time travel is something that you only see in science fiction movies, and books. Right?" Hiroyuki was expecting his father to agree with him, saying that none of that was possible, but he was in for a surprise.

Okabe's expression was serious. "What do you think, that hourglass mark on your arm is for? It has a very specific use, and if you think about what that symbol represents, it isn't hard, to figure it out."

Hiroyuki's mouth fell open. "You're saying that this mark, gives OUR family alone, the power to time travel? There's no way, it goes against everything scientific!"

Kurisu entered the room at that moment, having heard their conversation from outside. Her expression was equally serious. "Trust us, Hiro. It might be hard to believe at first, but it's all true. You'll get used to it, eventually."

A boyish grin spread across Hiroyuki's face. "So, does this make me like some kind of superhero, or something? That sounds awesome!"

"It's not as awesome as it sounds, Hiro. I have plenty of experience with it, and so does, your mother." Okabe told him, grimly.

"What, sounds so awesome?" Akane asked, poking her head into the doorway. Even though she was supposed to be in bed, when she heard her brother getting excited, her curiosity led her to come see what all the commotion was about.

This turned out better in the end, since Okabe and Kurisu were tired of keeping secrets from their children, and now they could explain it to them both, at the same time. What followed, was an explanation of their powers, and the dangers involved. They made them promise never to use them, unless it was absolutely necessary, and the only thing left to do, was hope that Hiroyuki and Akane would heed their advice. The kids seemed to take it well, at least, so there was that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the kids had been tucked in successfully, Okabe and Kurisu traveled downstairs together. Kurisu went straight to the bedroom to get dressed for slumber, with Okabe promising her that he wouldn't be far behind.

Although there was something else he had to do first, Kurisu expected him to at least be with her shortly, but that didn't seem to be the case. Kurisu sighed, having been waiting for 20 minutes, with no sign that he was about to enter the room.

She was dressed in her favorite white nightgown, prepared to give him the continuation of his reward from earlier, but from the looks of it, he wasn't even interested in receiving it. The impatient genius briefly wondered what could possibly be keeping him away from her for so long, but then she realized that she already knew the answer. He hadn't told her where he went, but it didn't take much guesswork on her part, since she knew him pretty well by now, to ascertain his whereabouts.

It was a place that he spent quite some time in, although, just like the 'Lab', he had spent significantly less time there, ever since the 'Emotion Manipulator' incident. Most of his waking hours were spent with his family, which included taking care of Kurisu to the best of his ability, and giving her the attention, as well as, affection that she craved. She was someone who required a significant amount of attention anyway, but when she was pregnant, she required even more tender love and care.

So far, he had been fulfilling his promise to her, but despite all of that, he could still be found tinkering in his office at night, from time to time. Kurisu was fairly confident that she would find him there again, and from past experience, she also knew that when he got absorbed in his work, he could accidentally end up working all night, if she allowed him to. It was for this very reason, that she was on her way to put a stop to it, right now. He probably, didn't even realize how long he had been in there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After parting ways with Kurisu, Okabe headed straight to his office, intending to put the finishing touches on a special project, he had been working on. He had been working on it for about a year now, and he was finally at the point where he could complete it, and move on to something else. The project was by no means secret, since he had told Kurisu about it when he first started, and she agreed that it was a good idea. The project in question, consisted of writing a book. Not just any old book, either. No, Okabe had poured his heart and soul into creating this masterpiece, and his intention was to share it with the world. He didn't know it yet, but it would be a bestseller, when it was published.

As for what it was about, and what genre it was, that was obvious. The book he was currently in the process of typing up on his laptop, was an autobiography about his adventures. It started at the beginning, when he met Kurisu, and covered everything from Mayuri's death, to the present. The reason he had started writing it down in the first place, was simple. Over the past decade, since his adventures had concluded, Okabe had forgotten a lot of his memories from other worldlines.

That wasn't to say that he had lost all of them, and there were definitely SOME things he would never forget (like every detail pertaining to his encounters with Kurisu, as well as, Amadeus, for example) it was harder to recall them, than it used to be. This scared Okabe, and he was worried that he might forget it entirely one day, or at least the lesser details, so he wanted to write it all down, before he had the chance to forget any of it.

He was very close to being done with it, and he suspected that he only had at the most, a few more pages, until it was complete. It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes, possibly less. Of course, things never seemed to work out the way he planned, and that lead to it being 20 minutes, instead. The room was silent, except for the sound of his fingertips tapping on the keyboard, so he was startled by the sound of the door slowly creaking open, all of a sudden.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, sighing in relief, when he noticed the familiar face of his loving wife, framed perfectly, by the long, silky strands of her crimson hair. His naturally redheaded lover approached him calmly, moving to stand by his side. He noticed that she was wearing the same white nightgown that she had worn for years, which also happened to be the one that he loved to see on her, the most. She placed a hand on her swollen belly, rubbing it gently. From her position, Kurisu could see what he was working on.

"So, THIS is what you were doing. I figured that you were in here working on something, when you didn't show up to claim your reward. I mean, usually you jump at every chance you get, to have a piece of this!" Kurisu smirked, gesturing to her body with her hands.

Okabe laughed, his smile, morphing into a grin. "Aren't you a little full of yourself?"

Kurisu grinned, widely. "Maybe, so, but I'm right, aren't I? You can't resist me!"

"Of course not, and I have no desire to, either." Okabe turned his attention away from the computer screen, focusing on Kurisu, instead. "Anyway, I've apparently been at this for longer than I thought, but I wanted to get this done, before I came to see you."

"I'd agree with you, considering I've been waiting for you for about 20 minutes, now. That's why I came to see, what was taking you so long." Kurisu explained. "Are you coming to bed, or not?" She added, anxiously awaiting his answer.

Okabe's eyes widened, in surprise. "Has it really, been that long? I'm sorry for making you wait, but I only have a few paragraphs to go, so do you mind holding out for a couple more minutes?"

Kurisu sighed, keeping a smile on her face, as she bent down and kissed him on the cheek, before heading towards the door. "All right, but you'd better hurry back, this time. The bed gets cold, without you in it with me, especially in the middle of winter like this, so I'd appreciate it, if you'd come warm me up, before I freeze. I love you, my dear husband, Rintarou! So, please, hurry, Darling, because I can't wait, anymore!"

"Don't worry, Kurisu, my dear wife, I'll be with you in just a moment! I love you, too!" Okabe exclaimed, hurrying to accomplish his task.

He proved true to his word, finishing within the next few minutes. He saved the document to his computer with a flourish, closing the laptop with a sigh of satisfaction, as he stood up from his chair. He clasped his hands, and stretched his arms upward, until he heard the familiar pop of his knuckles, as they shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Finally! At long last, my novel is complete! Now, there is nothing to keep me from spending some long-awaited private time, with a beautiful redhead, who I'm lucky enough, to call my wife!"

The sense of pride and accomplishment he felt from his achievement was immense, and indescribable. He was overjoyed at the completion of his long, arduous project. Once he had finished rejoicing, Okabe left the office, heading towards the bedroom, where he knew his reward was waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okabe had yet to get ready for bed, when he entered the bedroom. He was still dressed, in the clothes he had been wearing all day. Kurisu was already lying in the bed, but he walked right past her, moving to stand by the window. The curtain was drawn for the most part, but a small section of it was visible, allowing the light of the moon to shine into the dimly lit room. He stood with his back to her for a while, simply staring out the window, and seemingly, admiring the moon. Kurisu wasn't sure how much time passed while he was doing this, but she watched him for several minutes, wondering why he hadn't said anything to her, and what he was doing.

She continued to stare at his back, as she spoke, disturbing the silence with her voice. "Rintarou, what are you doing? Forgive me for saying this, but what's the purpose of standing there like that? It seems pretty pointless, if you ask me."

Without turning around, he answered her, softly. "I've been thinking a lot lately, about what my life would be like, if I didn't have you."

Kurisu definitely wasn't expecting him, to say something like THAT. Why couldn't it have been, a simple answer? Most guys would be thinking about the latest score on a football game, but not Okabe. As with pretty much everything involving her husband, it was always something complicated, like the meaning of existence, or guilt over his past failures. She never let it bother her too much, though, that was just how he was, and it wasn't like she wanted him to change.

Nevertheless, his answer piqued her interest, so she sat up, jamming her elbow into the fluffiness of her pillow, and propping her head up with the palm of her hand. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. I suppose that there isn't any particular reason for it, but I've been feeling nostalgic, as of late. As you well know, the 10th anniversary of our marriage was earlier this year, and it's left me looking back, on all of the years we've spent together." He sighed, trying to find a way to express what he was feeling through his words. He turned around to face her, his expression one of utmost seriousness. "You know that words have never been my strong suit, but what I'm trying to say, is that I appreciate your presence in my life, much more than you will ever have knowledge of.

I'm beyond grateful for all that you've done for me, and I just wanted to thank you for everything. I LOVE you, Kurisu, and I want to make absolutely certain that you know that. You could never begin to understand what it means to me, that you've stayed by my side as long as you have. Believe it or not, you are what makes my life worth living, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have one to live." Okabe told her, honestly, and sincerely.

Kurisu blushed heavily, her cheeks darkening, out of embarrassment from his heartfelt words. "Oh, Rintarou. There's no need, to thank me. I'm honestly, at a loss for words. You're much too good, to me. I'm not sure I'm worthy of such high praise, but it means a lot to me to hear that you feel that way. I feel the same way that you do about all of this, and thank you for staying by my side, as well. We've been together for quite some time now, and I wouldn't change what we have, for anything! I love you very much, Darling!"

"I wouldn't change it, either, my dear." Okabe agreed, wholeheartedly. The conversation was pretty much resolved after that, so it was time for him to get a move on. "I suppose, I better go get ready, if I want to receive my reward, right?" Okabe said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Yes, you'd better go. I'll see you, in a bit." Kurisu told him, as he entered the room connected to theirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Okabe entered the bedroom, after getting changed, Kurisu was ready for him, already in the bed, with the sheets covering her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Like I told you before, it's cold in here, and I need you to come warm me up!" Kurisu grinned. She peeled back the covers, as he approached the bed, allowing him to understand exactly why she was so cold. Not wearing any clothing in the middle of winter, would certainly do that to a person.

"I see that you wasted no time in your preparations, did you?" Okabe responded, slipping into the bed beside her, after removing all articles of clothing that had previously been on his body.

"Of course, not! I've been looking forward to this, after all, and you took your time getting here, you know. Still, you did get here after only a few more minutes, just like you promised, so I'm not worried about it." She bit her lip, her gaze seductive, in nature. "So, you wouldn't happen to have any ideas about how we can 'warm up', would you?" It was clear that she meant something else by that phrase, although the act they were about to engage in, would certainly help them dispel the cold that was seeping into their bodies, due to the chilly temperature outside.

"As it turns out, I have quite a few ideas. Care to test them out?" Okabe offered, smoothly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Absolutely! I'm ready if you are, my dear husband, Rintarou! Let's get started, Darling!" Kurisu exclaimed, excitedly.

The good news was, that the kids' bedrooms were upstairs, because the noises that Kurisu was making in particular, were not fit for children's ears. If they HAD been downstairs, Hiroyuki and Akane wouldn't have gotten any sleep that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aside from that, there was one more major detail that didn't need to be missed. It had to do with Okabe's novel, because for all the things said about it, there was one piece of information that had yet to be revealed. That was the title of the story, itself. The book was called, 'What Once Was'.

There was no title that fit more, in his opinion. This was a novel consisting of his past, containing memories of what his life was once like, so it made sense. Okabe knew that while nothing would ever be the same as it once was, he didn't want it to be, because what he had now, was even better. Even though he had to go through a lot to get to where he was, he wouldn't change a single thing, because if the bad things hadn't happened, then he would have never gotten to see the good things that followed.

With Kurisu in his life, he thought it was impossible for his life to get any better than it was, until he was proven wrong with the birth of his children, and the announcement of the third one on the way. Their unborn little girl, would grow up to have red hair like her mother, although they had no way of knowing that, yet. As for her name, that was to be decided in the future.

Okabe's future was brighter than it had ever been before, and that allowed him to stop worrying about what his life once was, and focus on what his life could one day be. With all the obstacles in his way utterly demolished, Okabe intended to enjoy his newfound peaceful life, with Kurisu and their many children, to the fullest, not taking anything for granted. And that's just what he was going to do.

In other words, as a certain mad scientist used to say, "This was the choice of Steins;Gate." Simply put, everything was as it should be.

 **The End.**

 **Author's Note:Hey there! So, that's the end of 'What Once Was (A Steins;Gate 0 Story)'. I'd like to thank anyone who managed to make it all the way here, whether you've been here since the beginning (if there even are any, which I doubt) or if you're a new reader. It means a lot that you've stuck with me so far, and I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a review of what you thought about this whole crazy adventure. This is the longest project I've ever written, and when I started, I never imagined that it would become the behemoth in length that it is today. It's already been a year, huh? Time flies, heh. In other news, there's another chapter that takes place between this chapter and the last, called 'The Future Chapter'. I'll post it along with this one. Also, let me know if you would like to read something else like this from me in the future. It's a lemon story of how their third child came about. The one Kurisu is pregnant with in this chapter. It was created while I was in the middle of writing this one, but if you want, it can be read beforehand, though I don't recommend it. But yeah, this was a special mega chapter, so I won't make this note very long. I had a lot of fun with this one, and it's sad, but everything good has to end eventually. Before I leave you, let me just say it one more time. THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart, for the reviews I've gotten so far, all of the favorites and follows. I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed it. Have a good night or morning, depending on your location!**


End file.
